Normal Friends from Strange Places
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Okay, once a friendship fic, now an adventure epic about Gohan and Trey, a previously unknown son of Tien. new Chapters The Z warriors recuperate from the Tournament and a revelation is revealed!
1. First Day At School

Okay... all characters belong to Akira Toriyama except for Trey Troi. He belongs to me.   
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a bright day as Trey Troi adjusted his bandana and waited in the classroom. The teenager sighed as he looked over his assignment for English class. Rumor had it that a new kid will be coming and he was a certified genius. He didn't really care however.   
  
"Hey, Trey, where were you this morning?" Videl questioned as she sat down beside him.  
  
Trey glared at her. "I was coming here. Why?"  
  
"A gold fighter stopped a robbery and the witness said that he was wearing an Orange Star badge."   
  
"Well... it's not me." Trey said, "I was busy doing homework and... did your witness said anything about a bandana?" He pointed up to his bright red bandana.  
  
"No... but you are blond and fairly strong. Despite the fact that you and your father uses tricks."  
  
"They are not tricks." Trey said as he gritted his teeth. "They are techniques. Power of the mind and body working as one."  
  
"My father called them tricks." Videl said.  
  
"Well... your father... is mistaken." Trey muttered.  
  
"He is not!" Videl replied sharply.  
  
"Your father is only human." Trey sighed as he rubbed his temples. He hated having to wear a bandana over his third eye but he wanted to blend in more and it was hard enough being a son of a tournament champion who uses 'tricks'.   
  
"Class! Today we have a new student, he actually have perfect grades in his entrance exam and he was home schooled." Ms. Glish said as she stood at the podium.   
  
Trey's eyes widened as he sense a super power coming his way. It was powerful, almost like a blazing fire in his mind. **Who could be that strong? He's stronger than my dad!** Trey thought in bewilderment.  
  
The door opened and a tall man with short black hair came forward. He was scared and very shy. His build was slight but Trey could feel the power radiating from his form.  
  
"Look at that, a nerd." Sharpener laughed. Trey fought the urge to laugh. From the power aura of the new guy, it looks like that he could kill Sharpener with a sneeze.  
  
"Hi... I'm Son Gohan and... I'm new here." Gohan stammered out.  
  
Trey's face brightened. Tien, his father, told him all about Gohan and how powerful the boy was. **Whoa... the real champion of the Cell games. This is such a weird coincidence that he would be coming here! This guy's stronger than I though.** Trey thought as he watched the teenager look for a seat. "Hey! Gohan! You can sit here!" Trey called out.  
  
Gohan looked at the strange man with the bandana. His Ki was far stronger than everyone else in the room. And his face looked vaguely familiar. "Okay." Gohan sat next to Trey. "I'm Son Gohan."  
  
"Trey Troi." Trey held out his hand. **I heard so much about you from my father.** He said telepathically.  
  
Gohan grinned as he held Trey's hand in a firm grip and thought out. **Whoa... you're a telepath?**  
  
**Yeah... my dad is Tien. He told me all about you.**  
  
**Awesome...** Gohan frowned slightly and said, **But... I didn't know Tien had a son! I didn't even know he was married!**  
  
Trey shrugged. **Well... I've been working on my self control for a long time and Dad didn't want me to get hurt in the battles. I'm not a demisaiyan like some people.**   
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head like his father and said, "Yeah, that's true."  
  
"What's true?" Videl asked curiously.   
  
"We're talking telepathically." Trey replied much to Gohan's shock. He didn't want anyone to know about his great strength or his other abilities.  
  
"Yeah right." Sharpener scoffed, "You can't fool us with those tricks of yours, bandana boy."  
  
"Don't listen to him." Trey said as Gohan tensed, **I get treated like this all the time.**  
  
**Why?** Gohan asked baffled about the way the other students seem to shun the nice man.  
  
**Because, they hate my father. It's a long story.** Trey said as he sighed.  
  
Gohan was confused. How could anyone hate Tien? True, he was one of the more serious people but he was nice and loyal to Choutsu.  
  
Erasa giggled as she came up. "Hi! I'm Erasa! You're kinda cute!"  
  
Gohan blushed wildly as he looked down. "Ah..." His cheeks turned bright red as Trey smirked. Gohan was the victim of Erasa's charm attack.   
  
"Oh, and this is Videl. Her father is Hercule Satan." Erasa introduced.  
  
**The great fake.** Trey thought out to Gohan, **But, be careful, Videl is stronger than Herc.**  
  
"What?! Videl is Hercule's daughter!" Gohan exclaimed, "I definately didn't see the resemblence!"  
  
"That's for sure." Trey agreed verbally.  
  
"Where do you live?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Over at Mt. Pazoua." Gohan replied.  
  
"But... that's five hundred miles away!" Videl exclaimed. "How do you get here?"  
  
"He flew." Trey quipped much to Gohan's shock.  
  
"Yeah right, bandana boy." Sharpener said.  
  
*****  
  
The day passed quickly for the two. Trey could hear all the whispers about the new student. Everyone now know that Gohan lives over 500 miles away from Satan City and wondered how he could travel all that way every day. Trey knew the answer but didn't say anything. He knew that Gohan had to fly to get here this fast.   
  
Finally, gym class rolled around. Trey was wearing a baseball cap instead of his bandana and so was Gohan. "So... nerdboy, ever play baseball before?" Sharpener taunted.  
  
"No... but I read about it in a book." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh... don't be so hard on him. Gohan could think up some good plays." Erasa suggested.  
  
Trey smiled at Erasa. While she may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, she is very nice. She is one of the few others who treat him with some respect. "Yeah... and maybe Gohan could surpise you."  
  
The game started and Trey watched Gohan intensely. Gohan never played baseball before and might lose control of his strength. Sharpener came up to bat and Trey focused as hard as he could with only two eyes at the man. Videl let loose a fast ball and Sharpener's bat collided with the ball. The ball soared up into the air and Gohan yelled, "I got it!"  
  
Trey moaned in disbelief. Hovering in midair, for the entire school to see, was Gohan with ball in hand. **Stupid stupid!** He thought as Gohan tossed the ball to the second base man. The poor student was flung back and the ball spun in his glove.   
  
Trey closed his eyes and yelled with his mind, **Gohan!!! You're floating in mid air!**  
  
Gohan looked down and thought, **Whoops.** He floated down and everyone else kept on gawking at him.   
  
Finally, Videl asked, "How could you jump so high?!"  
  
"Ummm... it's the new shoes!" Gohan explained as he laughed, "Yeah! It's the shoes."  
  
"The shoes... right." Trey muttered as he rolled his eyes.   
  
Finally, it was Videl's team to bat. Trey came up to Gohan and asked telepathically, **Can you hit the ball like a normal person?**  
  
**I don't know if I can control my strength.** Gohan replied mentally. **Don't worry, I'm something will hit me.** He thought as he came up to bat.  
  
Trey watched intensely as Gohan stood in the batters box. He was in a left handed position but that didn't attract much attention. Sharpener smirked as he prepared himself. **Let's see how nerdboy could handle being beaned in the head by my special fast ball.** He thought as he flung the ball at Gohan's head.  
  
Everything went into slow motion as Trey watched the ball zoomed at Gohan. **Oh no...** Trey thought, **Please duck...** He prayed as he watched the ball go forward.  
  
"GOHAN!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan glanced at Videl and the ball crashed into his head. Everyone gasped as they saw Gohan just standing there.   
  
Trey sighed as he lifted his ball cap to show his third eye. "Sorry, Gohan." He whispered as his third eye glowed faintly.   
  
Gohan screamed as a sharp pain stabbed his mind. "AHHH!!!" Gohan screamed as he held his head. "What was that?"  
  
"You okay?" Videl asked concerned as she glared at Sharpener.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan replied as the pain faded. "Just a small headache." He glanced at the shocked coach and asked, "Does this mean I walk to the next base?"  
  
"Well... yeah... if you feel okay."  
  
"I'm fine!" Gohan insisted as he glanced at Trey who waved. **Why did you attack me?** He asked as he rounded to the first base with everyone staring at him.   
  
**I'm sorry but you weren't acting human. Normal humans cry out in pain when they are hit by a fast ball in the head. That's why most of the time, we wear helmets.** Trey explained as he watched Gohan jogged to home plate.  
  
**Really? Over getting hit by that slow ball? Wow...**  
  
Trey groaned as he looked up at the sky and thought, **Kami... why does he have to be so... thick headed?**  
  
Then, it was Trey's turn for bat. Trey looked around to see Gohan on first. If he get a home run, he could score two for his team. **Hmmm... last time I hit a home run was about a month ago... time for me to make one.** "Okay!" He cried out as he adjusted his cap.  
  
Sharpener smirked as he flung the ball at Trey, this time, avoiding his head. Trey focused hard as everything around him slowed down. The ball was now crawling through the air to Trey's super senses. **Now... hit it right so it won't go flying to space.** Trey thought as he readied his bat and gently tapped the ball. It soared over the fence as fast as a normal baseball should. **Whew... thanks, Dende.**  
  
*****  
  
The baseball game went on with Videl's team winning. "What a fun game!" Gohan exclaimed as the other classmates stare at him.  
  
"How's your head?" Videl asked, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Nah! I feel great!" Gohan said as he took off his baseball cap.  
  
"Let me look." Videl insisted as she gestured Gohan to bend over and looked at his forehead. There was not even a red mark where the baseball should be. "Not even a mark..."  
  
"See? I guess I have a thick head." Gohan laughed as he stood straight up and put on his cap again.   
  
"Oh yeah." Trey agreed.  
  
*****  
  
The other classes passed quickly without much incident. There were whispers about Gohan going around. Gohan didn't notice much and thought that he was doing fine.  
  
Trey, however, was more observant. On their way to lunch, Trey came up and said, "Hey, Gohan."  
  
"Hi, Trey." Gohan said as he smiled at him. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah... me too." Trey said as he got out his capsule. "I'm sorry about the baseball thing."  
  
"Hey... that's cool... it didn't really hurt, it just surprised me." Gohan explained as they went outside to the picnic tables. The two went to a table and Trey released his capsule to reveal a large bowl of rice, a salad, a chicken sandwich and a large bottle of water.  
  
"The same." Trey sighed as he sat down and started on his rice. "What about you?"  
  
Gohan got out his bag and peered in. "Hmmm... looks like the same for me."  
  
Trey confused looked at the bag. It was the same size as a normal lunch bag but he knew for a fact that Gohan would need to eat lots of food since he's part saiyan. "Say... I thought that your family... have a big appetite."  
  
"We do... but this is a special lunch bag Bulma made for me. The bad leads into a pocket dimention where my food is at. I can keep any food in here as long as I want." Gohan explained as he took out several rolls and start eating them.  
  
Trey sighed in relief as he eat again. The last thing that he want is for Gohan to be seen eating an entire feast.  
  
"Yoo hoo... may I sit here?" Erasa asked as she brought her lunch with her.  
  
"Sure." Trey replied as he scooted over and let the blond sat down.  
  
"Thanks... so... Gohan... how do you like school so far?" Erasa asked as she got out her salad and slowly eat it.  
  
Gohan swollowed and replied, "Pretty good. Everyone here is so nice and everything is much easier than I thought!"  
  
"That's good." Erasa said as she looked up and waved at Videl. "Hey! Videl! Wanna join us?"  
  
Videl looked up to see Erasa waving to her. She sighed as she looked over at Trey and Gohan. She hated Trey and Gohan just seems so weird. There was something that he was hiding and the bandana boy knew it. "Sure." Videl sat next to Erasa and across from Gohan. He was finished with his rolls and pulled out a long turkey hoagie that was as long as his arm and started chewing at it.   
  
Videl got out her soup and slowly sipped it as she observed Gohan's movements. He seemed like a living paradox. He looked so weak but he managed to jump over thirty feet to catch a baseball and take a direct hit to the head and not show a mark. She stared up at Gohan with her piercing blue eyes and the boy stopped and swollowed.   
  
Those eyes looked like that she could drill mountains with her gaze. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Videl replied as she kept on swollowing her soup. She looked up again to see that he's now eating a bowl of rice. "Weren't you eating a sandwich a second ago?"  
  
Gohan paused. **What should I do? Hmmm... she seems pretty suspicious...** "Ummm... no?" He replied as he grinned.  
  
Videl's stare intensified as Gohan squirmed a little in his chair. Her instincts told her that something wasn't right at all with him. "So... how do you get to school and back?" Videl questioned using her interrogation tone of voice.  
  
"I... have great transportation." Gohan laughed nervously again as Trey and Erasa watched.  
  
"I know for a fact that the fastest jet would take over two hours to get from here to there." Videl commented, "And a regular car would take five hours, if you don't count the long walk through the woods."  
  
Gohan's forehead sweat as he glanced at Trey for some kind of help. Trey frowned and then spoke up, "He flew."   
  
"That's stupid! People can't fly!" Videl screamed, "Stay out of this!"  
  
Trey wiped his mouth and said, "You have no idea what people can do."  
  
Videl growled at Trey. His settle hints that humans can do more than Hercule make him so irritating. "At least my father's not a fake like yours!" She quipted.  
  
"Fake?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock. He may not know Tien as well as the other warriors but from what his father and the others told him, Tien was a great fighter who was skilled in many techniques that most of the Z fighters use like the Solar Flair and the three people attack.   
  
"Everyone thinks that Dad won the 22nd Tournament with his 'light tricks'." Trey explained as he shook with rage. "But, it's not true. Videl, those are not tricks. I... have to get going." Trey stood up and capsulized his lunch. "I lost my appetite."  
  
"Trey! Wait up!" Gohan urged as he got up and followed the man.  
  
Gohan watched as tears came down Trey's eyes. He sat down and wiped the tears away. "I hate crying." He muttered as he hung his head. "Why do they have to call him a fake?" He whispered as he held his head.   
  
Gohan put a supporting arm around Trey's shoulder. "Tien's not a bad guy. Sure, he tends to be a little too serious but he has a heart of gold!" He said as he grinned, "But... why do they think like that?"  
  
"Because, ever since Hercule told everyone that Ki based abilities are tricks used by devices and other stuff, my father had been made fun of. Some of them even called his third eye a fancy makeup job." Trey explained as he smashed his fist onto a rock and it shattered into dust. "Damn it... it's not fair..."  
  
Gohan's face fought the urge to cry himself. He knew about Hercule telling everyone that Ki based abilites but he had no idea the far extent of the effects. He lived in the wilderness and most of the people in the nearby village were nice. Krillian and his family lived on a small island in the middle of nowhere. Piccolo didn't give a damn about what other people think and most believe he doesn't really exist. No one knew about Vegita and Trunks having super powers despite the fact that they are in one of the most famous families in the world. Now, here he was, with a fellow fighter who is forced to suffer the consequences of lies.  
  
"Why... didn't your dad just prove them wrong?"  
  
"Because... he can't... no one would believe him. Besides, he didn't care that much about what other people think but I do! I hate high school. It's so lonely here." Trey muttered as he leaned back.   
  
Gohan shook Trey a little and grinned, "Hey! I can be your friend! I mean... I know for a fact that your dad's okay. And besides... this high school is kinda new to me and you can cover my back."  
  
Trey looked up and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob!" Gohan grinned, "It's kinda cool to have someone around that I don't have to hide from."  
  
"And someone who actually believes me." Trey sighed as he grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan and Trey laughed as Gohan got out his lunch bag. "I better finish this."  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly for Trey and Gohan. Finally, school was over and Gohan and Trey were walking down the hallway. "This has to be one of the best days I ever had." Trey said as he smiled. He couldn't help it. Most of the time, he would be ultra serious like Tien but being around Gohan seem to lighten up the world. It was like Gohan's own cheerfulness was contagious to the triclops.  
  
**I know... I was thinking... this gold fighter is pretty popular.** Gohan observed telepathically, **And Videl noticed the badge.**  
  
**True.**  
  
**Maybe, if I wear a disguise, I could fly to school and fight crime.** Gohan suggested, **What do you think?**  
  
**A disguise? Sounds good to me. But, then you would be in greater danger of exposing yourself.** Trey commented as he came to his locker, **But... what kind of disguise can you make?**  
  
**Hmmm... Bulma! I can ask Bulma to make me an outfit! Besides, I need something cool and tough and Bulma could do that! Wanna come?**  
  
Trey pondered. He heard about Bulma and her abililty to invent anything she wanted. She was the one who started the whole Z gang by her search for the classic Dragon Balls. "Well... I have to call my parents first." Trey replied verbally, "But, I'd love to come with you."  
  
"Awesome!"   
  
Unknown to either of them Videl was watching from her locker. They were staring at each other and suddenly started talking as if they started in a middle of a conversation. **Those two are weird.** She concluded as she watched Sharpener came up to the two.   
  
"Gohan... you seem fairly strong. Have you thought about joining the after school boxing club?" He asked.  
  
Gohan gulped as he shook his head. With his great power, even if he just tapped another student besides Trey, he would smash him into a wall. "No... I can't. Because..."  
  
"He has one heck of a commute." Trey answered for Gohan. "He needs to get back home right away so he can sleep."  
  
"Right." Gohan agreed.  
  
"We gotta go." Trey grabbed Gohan's hand and lead him away.   
  
"Thanks for the save." Gohan whispered as Trey got out a cell phone.   
  
"No problem. Gotta call Mom." Trey flipped on the phone and said, "Hey, Mom... it's Trey."  
  
"*Oh, Trey-chan! What's wrong?*" Lunch asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mom... I was going to tell you that I made a new friend. He's Gohan. You know, Goku's son."  
  
"*Goku's son?! Oh wow! I remember Gohan when he was just taller than my knee! It's so good for you to finally make some friends!*"  
  
"Well... is it okay if I spend some time with him? We're going off to visit Bulma for some stuff." Trey explained as he smiled.  
  
"*Of course you can! Just make sure that you come back for dinner and do your homework!*"  
  
"Will do, Mom. Better write Mother a note. Remember last time?"  
  
"*Ohh... yeah. Well... good luck! Say hi to Gohan for me! Later!*"  
  
Trey hung up and grinned. "All right! I get to come with you!"  
  
"Good. But... what's the deal with the 'Mother' thing?" Gohan asked confused as they went outside.  
  
**Mom has a split personality problem. Mom is sweet and kind and very... motherly... Mother is more of a rebel. She used to be a criminal.** Trey explained telepathically. **  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he looked at Trey. **Split personality problem? How?**  
  
**Genetics. It's a family thing. When Mom sneezes, she transforms into either a very nice woman or a biker chick.** Trey explained.  
  
Gohan stopped and looked at Trey. **Do... you... by any chance have that...**  
  
**Kinda.** Trey replied, **When I sneeze, I do stand a chance of tranforming. But, my dad and Choutsu trained me all my life for control. So, I could have a cold and all that would happen is that my hair would change color.**  
  
"That's cool. This way." Gohan urged as he led Trey to a deserted alleyway. Unknown to either of them, Videl was lurking in the shadows. Trey and Gohan had to have some way to travel and they are hiding something.  
  
She ran to the alleyway and saw it empty. "How?" Videl muttered. If she had looked up at that moment, she would've seen a small orange cloud rising up with a pair of teenaged guys on top.  
  
"Lucky thing, you're pure of heart." Gohan said as Trey looked over the cloud.  
  
"I can't believe I'm flying on this thing." Trey observed as he watched the cloud soar out of the city. "How fast can it go?"  
  
"Don't know... never kept track." Gohan replied.  
  
Trey smirked and asked, "Can I race you? Me vs. you and the cloud?"  
  
Gohan looked behind him and asked, "You can fly?"  
  
"Of course! My dad's a master at flight! Hold on for a sec." Trey sighed in relief as he took off his bandana to reveal a third eye in the middle of his forehead.   
  
"Hey! You have three eyes like Tien!" Gohan observed. "Is that why you wore that bandana all the time?"  
  
"That's right. I didn't want the others to notice it. You know... give them another reason to tease me." Trey explained as he jumped off of the cloud and hovered in midair. He loved flying. It was a treat for him to race his father in the sky. In the city, he didn't have much of the luxery and had to drive until he was out of sight before he could fly. Now, he will be able to race against something else besides his father. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good. Capsule Corps is that way. The first one there wins." Gohan instructed as he pointed forward. "Just aim for that high power level in the distance."  
  
Trey closed his two main eyes and his third eye glowed. "I sense it. Let's go."  
  
"Give it all you have, Nimbus." Gohan said to his cloud as he stood up and crouched down. "On your mark... get set... go!"  
  
The two grinned as they flew outward in a pair of streaks to the afternoon sun.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Birth of Saiyanman and Trigun no not...

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama... except for Trey Troi, he belongs to me.   
  
Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part Two  
By Maria Cline  
  
Trey's heart pounded as he put every ounce of his power into his flight and senses. If anyone could see them, they would look like a white and yellow streak in the blue sky.  
  
Gohan looked beside himself to see Trey catching up. "Come on, Nimbus! We can't get beat by him!" Gohan urged as the cloud went faster.  
  
"How can that cloud be that fast?" Trey wondered as he spoted the Capsule Corps coming up. He recognized it from the pictures his dad showed him but he could've swore that it was smaller in the photos. **Better turn it on!** Trey thought as he bent his legs in so his knees sticked out and his feet were almost touching each other. "Kame..."  
  
Gohan put his hand on the cloud and slowly feed it his power. The cloud went faster as Trey started to lag behind. "Heh heh." Gohan smirked to himself.  
  
"hame..." Trey chanted as his feet glowed with a white power. "HA!!!" The man shot out like a cannon as the blast and his power propeled past Gohan.  
  
Gohan's hair stuck out in shock as he wondered, "He... did a Kamehame ha with his feet?" Gohan watched in wonder as Trey streaked downward and...  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"Ouch." Gohan muttered as he landed the Nimbus to see Trey lying in the giant crater, his clothes and hair were all messed up and he was peeved.   
  
"Not... one... word..." Trey growled as his third eye flashed.  
  
"Are... *snicker* are you okay?" Gohan asked as he held his sides to contain the laughter.   
  
"My pride is bruised but otherwise... I'm cool." Trey sighed as he got out of the crater.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bulma demanded as she came up out of the building and glared at the crater in her front yard.  
  
"Oops... well... you see... Trey and I were racing..." Gohan explained as he scratched his head nervously. "Heh heh... and Trey couldn't... land while going super fast..."  
  
"Sorry about the yard, Ms. Briefs." Trey appologized as he stepped foward and bowed.  
  
Bulma looked over at Trey and noticed that he was as tall as Gohan. With short blond curly hair and a very distinct third eye and he was wearing a blue tank top with dark blue pants and a loose white overshirt with an orange star badge. "Are you related to Tien?" Bulma asked as she stared up at the eye.  
  
Trey nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm his son." He watched cautiously at Bulma. When people know that his father was Tien, they either didn't care or they laughed at him for having a 'freakish' father.   
  
"That's so cool!" Bulma gushed, "He never told us that he had a son! Especially a son, Gohan's age!"  
  
"Dad didn't want me to risk my neck for the world." Trey replied as he smiled slightly.   
  
"And your mom's Lunch, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Both of her." Trey grinned as Bulma looked at him again.   
  
"Well... those two have to get to our reunions more often. Honestly... all this time and they never told us they had a son?! What about Choutsu?"  
  
"Choutsu's still with us." Trey explained, "He's like an uncle to me."  
  
"Well... you need to fix that crater you caused." Bulma chided, "How did you do that?"  
  
"He did a Kamehame ha with his feet." Gohan replied.  
  
Bulma stepped back in shock. "With... with his feet?"  
  
Trey nodded slowly as he suddenly found his feet fairly interesting.  
  
"Heh... you warriors surprise me!" Bulma laughed, "The only other guy I could think of that did something like that was... Goku." Her cheerful face softened as she sighed. "Goku... it's been seven years hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan's normally cheerful face saddened as well. "The years just flew by."  
  
Trey glanced over at Gohan and Bulma as they both reflected on their time with Goku. Neither of them knew about the time he had with Goku and yet... he didn't want them to find out. "He was the best..." Bulma sighed, "I miss him."  
  
"Me too." Gohan looked up, "But... it's not like either of us have no idea what happened to him. He's just in the Next Dimention."  
  
"I know..." Trey muttered, "My father told me about the time he was dead. He said that it was the best time of training he ever had."  
  
Bulma and Gohan frowned as they both remembered the time Tien, Choutsu, and Yamcha were dead. It was painful for all of them but they got them back. "Sorry about Tien." Gohan confessed, "At least he's alive now."  
  
"True..." Trey smiled softly. He shook his head back to reality and asked Bulma, "Say... Bulma... Gohan needs something from you."  
  
"Right!" Gohan quickly explained his situation while Trey filled the crater back up.   
  
Bulma nodded as the three went into the building. "Well... I do see a problem... you can either not fight crime but you take too much after your father to not do that. So... okay! Just give me a couple of hours." Bulma said as she led them to the lab. "Anyway... Gohan... wanna see Trunks? He's over at the gravity room training with Vegita."  
  
"Sure." Gohan said, "I can't wait to see how much Trunks changed."  
  
"Well... he's powerful, that's for sure." Bulma bragged, "In fact, Vegita's training him to defeat you."  
  
"Oh no..." Gohan gulped. He remembered how powerful Mirai Trunks was compared to him and he didn't have as much training as this Trunks is obviously getting. "Great..." He laughed as he sweatdropped.  
  
"I'd like to see how strong Trunks is." Trey commented, "Dad told me about his... future counterpart."  
  
"Oh... another thing, Trey, Gohan... can you not talk about Mirai Trunks in front of our Trunks? I don't want him to know about what he could be like in an alternate future." Bulma asked.  
  
"No problem. I haven't even met him." Trey replied.  
  
"I won't say a word." Gohan promised.  
  
"Good. This way." Bulma led the two back outside and in front of a huge dome. Vegita and Trunks came outside both wearing baggy gym clothes.   
  
Trey was taken back by their power. While Gohan's power was impressive, Vegita's and Trunks' were staggering. "Oh man... they're strong..." He muttered as his three eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan agreed as he nodded.  
  
Vegita came foward and warned, "Your lack of training is making you weak. You better start training again if you wish to remain strongest." He glanced up at Trey and said, "Hmmm... interesting power... for a mere human."   
  
"Thanks... I think." Trey said as he stepped back. Vegita seemed to hold a frightening aura around him. It was as if, he could destroy mountains with a glare, which was pretty much true.   
  
"It's a compliment." Bulma said, "I'll go to my lab and I'll get that outfit." She walked off to the lab.  
  
"Okay." Gohan and Trey looked down at Trunks. The little boy was a mini version of the teenager who left seven years ago. He had the same hair cut as the teen and the same peircing dark blue eyes. "Hi, Trunks, this is Trey Troi, he's one of my classmates." Gohan introduced, "And he's Tien's son."  
  
"So, that's where he got that third eye from." Vegita commented as he observed Trey. "You obviously trained hard but you have a long way to go to compare to a Saiyan."   
  
"Who's Tien?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He's a friend of your mom's." Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh." Trunks muttered sounding like he didn't really care.   
  
"I didn't even know the weakling was even married." Vegita muttered as he walked off.  
  
If anyone else were to say that, Trey would've fought every urge to smash him or her into the wall. But, this time it was different. Vegita had a right to say what he said. If his father and Vegita were to fight right now, Vegita could just point his finger and blast him away. "He was." Trey muttered under his breath.  
  
"So... Trunks, how's it going?" Gohan asked.  
  
The three talked for two hours about what happened to them. They talked about their training, about their day and even their favorite movies.  
  
Bulma went up and said, "It's ready."   
  
"Already?!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked at the clock. "Wow... only two hours."  
  
"You're fast." Trey commented amazed.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma handed Gohan a small watch. "I've encapsulized the costume into this watch so you don't have to worry about people seeing you change. Just press the red button to get into the costume, blue to get out. Don't get them mixed up."  
  
"This I have to see." Trey said as he sat down.  
  
"I'd like to have an outfit myself." Trunks commented as he looked on.  
  
Gohan grinned as he put on the watch and pressed the red button. A bright light covered him and standing there was a figure in a tight black outfit, a loose green one peice outfit that seemed to resemble Bulma's old Namek outfit, white gloves, with matching gold tipped boots, on his head was a helmet that covered most of his head except for a small part of his mouth. He looked down and posed. "This is super!"  
  
Trunks and Trey sweatdropped as Gohan flexed his muscles and grinned. "Errr... on second thought..." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Gohan... don't tell me you're going into public like that?!" Trey exclaimed as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked as he smiled, "This is great!"  
  
"The skin tight outfit is made out of the Saiyan armor cloth. It's bullet proof and can sustain most damage." Bulma instructed, "Your helmet has infared vision, power detecting software, and even a bulit in radio."  
  
"Great! Now... I need a superheroey name." Gohan thought as he looked into the mirror. "How about... Super Saiyan?"  
  
"You're kidding?" Trey asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah... it doesn't sound right. Besides, I'm part Saiyan and part Human... I got it! I am..." He did a bunch of poses and said, "THE GREAT SAIYANMAN!!!" He paused and frowned, "I gotta work on the poses."  
  
Trey sighed. "Whatever works for you."   
  
"And you can be my partner!" Gohan added as Trey facefaulted.  
  
"No way!" Trey argued as he backed away. "I don't want to be your partner."  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked, "You're strong, you can fly, and you can even sense other people!"  
  
Steam came out of Trey's ears as a small gun appeared beside him. "I won't wear that outfit! I won't give myself some superheroey name! And I WON'T POSE IN FRONT OF CRIMINALS!!!"  
  
"Where did this come from?" Bulma asked as she picked up the gun.  
  
"Oh great. I hate it when that happens." Trey said as he took the gun and crushed it. "Whenever, I lose my temper, a gun or some other weapon would appear. Sorry, Gohan, but I don't want to be your sidekick. Dad will never respect me, Mother would never let me down, and Mom would be worried sick about me all the time!"  
  
"Well... okay." Gohan pouted, "Bummer... but okay... but I need a sidekick."  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm not wearing that costume." Trunks insisted.  
  
"Looks like the Great Saiyanman is going solo." Gohan sighed sadly. Then, his face brightend, "But at least I got this cool costume! All I need to do is work on my introductory poses and I'm set!"  
  
Trey looked forlorned at the other teenager. "Maybe... you should think about the posing. I have to go home."  
  
"Me too. I can't wait to show Goten my new costume." Gohan gushed as he clicked off the costume. "Heh heh... Bye, Bulma, Trunks..."  
  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you." Trey said as he bowed and the two ran off.   
  
Bulma shook her head as she smiled slightly. She was happy that despite his troublesome past, Gohan was a content teenager who could still grin like his father. In fact, Gohan seemed to truly resemble Goku more every day. Of course, she wasn't sure if Goku would be caught dead (ha ha dead joke) doing goofy poses but it does make Gohan happy. "So much like his father." She muttered as she went back to work.  
  
*****  
  
The next day...  
  
Trey was flying a superspeed to school as usual. "I wonder if 'Saiyanman' decided to appear." He commented as he landed in a deserted alleyway and walked to the school. The young teenager stopped and looked behind him to see Gohan coming up.   
  
"Hey, Trey!" Gohan said as he grinned. "You should've seen it... I was awesome!"  
  
Trey focused and said telepathically, **You fought someone as Saiyanman.**  
  
**Yeah! I really wowed them!** Gohan bragged as he rubbed his chest.   
  
"Hey, have you guys ever heard of this new superhero?" Erasa asked interupting their little chat.  
  
"What new superhero?" Trey asked pretending to be stunned.  
  
"I don't know... I heard that he stopped a car heist by catching bullets with his hands." Erasa gushed, "And that he's so strong. He could be as strong as Hercule."  
  
"Oh I bet." Gohan laughed.  
  
"What's his name?" Trey inquired.  
  
Erasa pondered and replied, "I think it's Tianman."  
  
"Saiyanman!" Gohan corrected angerly.  
  
"Huh?" Erasa asked as Trey rubbed his third eye under his bandana.   
  
"We... heard about him ourselves." Trey explained as he recovered.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"oh... Saiyanman...Saiyan... why does that sound so familiar?" Erasa pondered again, "Oh well. See you in class!" She winked at Gohan and walked inside.  
  
Trey glared at Gohan. "Real bright, Gohan. Why not just blab out that you're Saiyanman?" Trey whispered harshly.  
  
"Hey! Is it my fault that she got Saiyanman wrong?" Gohan grumbled. "I just have to make myself more well known."  
  
"Yeah... Gohan... are you sure you want to use that costume?"  
  
"Why not? That costume is so cool!" Gohan gushed as he smiled at his watch. "Goten loved it."  
  
"What about Chi Chi?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "She laughed a little and said how cute it is. Well... I'll show them!"  
  
"Let's go before we get any more stares." Trey suggested as he grabbed Gohan by the hand and led him away.  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Gohan sighed as they both were watching the teacher showing how capsules work when Videl's radio beeped.   
  
**This is your chance, Gohan.** Trey telepathically said as Videl got up and left the classroom.  
  
Gohan confused asked, **Why did Videl just rush out like that?**  
  
**Videl works for the police. She's the 'official defender'. It's community service.** Trey explained.  
  
**This I gotta see!** Gohan exclaimed as he rose his hand. "May I go to the bathroom?!"  
  
"Go ahead." The teacher sighed as Gohan rushed out.  
  
Trey stare at Gohan as he walked away. **The bathroom?**  
  
*****  
  
Trey took notes as he watched the teacher and the door for Gohan. Gohan had been taking a long time to get back. His stomach turned as he tried to figure out a way to explain Gohan's absence without getting him suspended.  
  
Erasa leaned over and whispered, "Gohan has been gone for a long time. I hope he's okay."  
  
Trey whispered back, "I'm sure he's fine. He probably ate something bad..." He kept on writing the notes when Videl came back with a mad look on her face. She growled as she crashed in her chair.  
  
"Are you all right, Videl?" The teacher asked concerned.  
  
"Stupid Saiyanman..." Videl grumbled. "I'm fine... just... had to deal with some stupid jerk in tights and poses weird."  
  
"I'm back!" Gohan exclaimed as he sat down.  
  
Trey smirked at the odd timing. **Gohan, we were just talking about you.**   
  
"You took long enough, Gohan." The teacher observed.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"He probably had a bad breakfast." Trey explained.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan agreed.  
  
"Maybe, you should see the nurse." The teacher suggested.  
  
"I think it passed." Gohan insisted, "I'm ready to learn."  
  
*****  
  
Time passed and Trey and Gohan was in math class doing various equations.  
  
When Videl's communicator beeped and Videl got up.  
  
"Good luck, Videl." Mr. Squaroot said as she rushed out the door.  
  
"Mr. Squaroot, may I use the bathroom?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"Okay..." Mr. Squaroot said as Gohan rushed out.  
  
Erasa looked over at Trey and the man sighed. "He probably got a stomach flu."  
  
*****  
  
After Gohan and Videl came back, everything went back to normal.  
  
That is until in the middle of history class that Videl's communicator beeped again and she went off.   
  
"I have to use the bathroom!" Gohan exclaimed and then Ms. Ann Tique let him go.  
  
Erasa again looked at Trey and he commented, "Must've ate some bad puffer fish." **I'm running out of excuses.**  
  
Finally, Lunch (the meal, not Trey's mom) came around and Trey and Gohan were eating their food.  
  
"This is great!" Gohan exclaimed as he eat his rice. "I've been helping Videl out so much."  
  
"And getting stares. Don't eat so much, everyone thinks that you have a stomach flu with puffer fish poisoning." Trey explained, **Gohan, you gotta think of something else besides asking to go to the bathroom.**  
  
**What else can I do? I have to help Videl.** Gohan insisted.  
  
**Videl can take care of herself once in a while.** Trey argued. **Oh well... Videl's not usually this busy. It should slow down after lunch."  
  
"Hope so." Gohan muttered, "You know... Videl must be so brave to do the stuff I saw her do..." Gohan sighed as he smiled slightly.   
  
Trey's three eyes widened. Fortunately, he was eating at the time. Gohan, the true winner of the Cell Games, seem to really like Videl. "You like her?"  
  
"Yeah... she got guts... reminds me of my mom." Gohan explained as he ate his lunch. Erasa came up with a bottle of medicine.   
  
"Here you go." Erasa said as she gave Gohan the bottle of Pepto Rismal. "This should help you with that stomach flu and puffer fish poisoning."  
  
"Ummm... thanks." Gohan grinned as he took the bottle. **I do gotta think up new excuses.** He thought.  
  
*****  
  
The day went by without any more incidents. Apparently, the criminals were scared of Saiyanman for some strange reason. Trey and Gohan were walking out of the school smiling.  
  
"Well... today went well!" Gohan gushed as he walked grinning.  
  
"At least there were no more... bathroom breaks." Trey commented as he walked beside him.   
  
Gohan gushed as he grinned broadly. "And I can get home faster without drawing attention. I'm in a mood for ice cream!"  
  
"Yeah... well... why not? There's this great ice cream parlor up the street." Trey instructed as they walked down the road.  
  
Videl watched from her hiding place. How did Gohan get to school every day? From all accounts, it looked like he walked. Of course, he could have a capsule car in his pocket but she doubted it. Gohan just seemed like the type who would rather walk than drive.   
  
Slowly, she walked behind them, making sure that they can't hear her.   
  
Trey walked down the street and sensed something was wrong. "Hmmm..." He commented as he turned on his heel and saw nothing. "It's this way." Trey commented as he pointed forward to show a small store ahead of them. It was a tiny ice cream parlor with the usual front benches. There was a huge sign that said 'Pilaf's Ice Cream store'. "They got this special that you should love." Trey said as he opened the door.  
  
"Hmmm..." Gohan licked his lips as he sat on a stool.   
  
"What can I get for you today?" A young blue skined woman with long brown hair asked as she came up. "Hiya, Trey!"  
  
"Hey, Empress." Trey smiled, "Empress, this is Gohan Son, he's new here. Gohan, this is Empress Pilaf, she runs this ice cream store."  
  
"Empress Pilaf?" Gohan repeated dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah... it's legal. My dad's pretty odd..." Empress replied, "So, what will you two have?"  
  
"I'll have my usual and Gohan... why don't you try the Super Supreme Oozaru Catastrophe?" Trey suggested as he pointed up to a huge sign.   
  
"Looks good... what is it?" Gohan asked as he eyed the sign.  
  
"It's over ten scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry each with chocolate syrup, three bananas, whipped cream, two different types of nuts, three cherries, and butter scotch." Empress Pilaf commented.  
  
"Sounds great! I'll have two!" Gohan gushed as Empress and Trey face faulted.  
  
"Two?" Empress repeated, "But, the Oozaru Catastrophe is meant for five or more people!"  
  
"Gohan just have a big appetite." Trey commented as he laughed lightly.  
  
"Okay... that will be 30 zenni for the Oozaru Catastrophes." Empress computed.  
  
"Here you go." Gohan gave Empress the money.  
  
"And 3 zenni for your sundae." Empress said to Trey.  
  
After Trey handed her the money, Empress went to work. Gohan and Trey waited as their food got prepared. "This is a pretty nice place." Gohan commented, "You come here often?"  
  
"Yeah." Trey replied, "Empress is a pretty nice woman. I come to her when I need advice about stuff..."  
  
"Here you go..." Empress said as she heaved a giant bowl to Gohan. "One Oozaru Catastrophe for you... the other one will be ready when your done with that one and..." Empress got out a small chocolate sundae, "One chocolate sundae for you."  
  
"Thanks." Trey and Gohan looked at each others dishes. Next to the Oozaru Catastrophie, Trey's looked tiny.   
  
"That's all you're getting?" Gohan asked as he dug into his food.  
  
"I don't have a Saiyan appetite like you." Trey pointed out.  
  
"Oh..." Gohan realized as he begin to eat his food. He kept on forgetting how little other people eat compared to him. "This is great..."  
  
"Mind if I try a bite?" Trey asked after he was done with his sundae.  
  
"Sure." Gohan said as Trey took his spoon and sampled it.  
  
"Hmmm... not bad."   
  
"What the?!" Videl exclaimed as she came up to the two. "You two are eating the Oozaru Catastrophie by yourselves?!"  
  
Gohan and Trey gulped as the looked behind them to see Videl standing there confused.  
  
**Oh shit.** The two thought in unison.  
  
"Yes, we are." Trey replied as he nodded.   
  
"By yourselves..." Videl asked as she eyed the two.   
  
"We have huge appetites." Gohan answered as he grinned and kept on eating.  
  
Videl glared at him but didn't say anything. "Okay..." She muttered. Suddenly, bank alarms filled the air. "Again..." She ran out of the door.   
  
"Better help her out..." Gohan said as he wiped his mouth. The empty bowl stood before him. "Empress, can you look after my other Oozaru Catastrophie for me? I... have an errand to run."  
  
"Sure... I can't sell it anyway..." Empress replied as Gohan ran out the door.  
  
"This I have to see..." Trey commented as he got up and ran off, "I'll be right back!"  
  
*****  
  
Trey ran down the street to see a large gang of bank robbers robbing the Hercule City Bank. They were armed with machine guns and missle launchers. "Let's move it!" The leader ordered.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Videl boomed as she came up and held up her badge. "You are under arrest!"  
  
"Oh man! It's Videl!" One of the leader's lackeys cried out.  
  
"We can take her!" The leader insisted, "She may be the daughter of the world's greatest martial artist, but she's not bullet proof." The man took out his machine gun and fired at the woman. The others followed suit and Videl leapt high into the air and dodged the bullets.   
  
Videl flipped to the alley and hid behind a building. "Okay... I'm outnumbered and outgunned... no problem."  
  
"Hold it right there, evil doers!" A voice boomed as Videl groaned.   
  
"Not again..."  
  
A tall figure lept out off of the building and landed infront of the bank robbers. He was holding his cape out dramatically as he rose his right foot while balancing on the left. "I am..." He did a bunch of poses and ended up posing like a 'M'. "The Great Saiyanman! I will not tollerate evil! On behalf of Saiyans everywhere, I will punish you!"  
  
From the distance, Trey moaned as he shook his head. "Dumb poses and corny dialogue. Those villians will laugh their heads off."  
  
"Saiyans?" The leader muttered, "Oh... this is ridiculous! Riddled him with bullets!" At once, everyone grabbed their guns and fired at the demi saiyan. Gohan's hands blurred as he caught every bullet fired at him.   
  
"Nice try." Gohan said as he dumped the bullets on the ground.  
  
Trey smiled as he took off his bandana and looked up to see a sharp shooter standing on the roof with a large gun. **Oh shit... that's the Omega Prime! One of the most destructive guns in existance! Mother used that on Dad and actually hurt him!** He yanked took off his jacket and clicked on a capsule with his spare set of clothes. His usual tank top with loose white shirt and blue jeans was replaced by a set of biker clothes. "Now..." Trey took out his emergency pepper and inhaled it. "AHCHOO!!!" In a poof of smoke, his blond hair became black and his dark eyes became blue. The man instantly got out a pair of revolvers and held them in his hands. Now, Trey felt ready for anything. He felt tempted to warn Gohan telepathically but he was busy catching bullets. If Gohan gets distracted from his work, Videl could accidentally get hurt or worst.   
  
"Now!!! Sharp Shoot!" The leader bellowed as his gang kept on firing.   
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Videl muttered as they looked up to see a bullet made it's way to Videl's head. "Videl!" Gohan screamed as he jumped in the way and the bullet smashed into his visor. The visor exploded and Gohan covered his face. His eyes hurt and he could feel the visor broken. "Gah!"  
  
"Now, we got you... Great Saiya-an man!" The leader laughed as he aimed his gun at Gohan. Suddenly, his gun was shoot off. "Huh?"  
  
"Leave my friends alone." A man boomed as he came foward with guns in his hands. He was dressed in a leather pair of pants, black boots, black vest with a pair of black fingerless gloves. In his hands were a pair of silver pistols and on his forehead was a distinct eye.   
  
"Who... what are you?" The man cowered in fear at the sight.  
  
"I... am... the Trigun!" Trey boomed as he aimed his guns. "And that's my friend you hurt... I'll give you the count of three to surrender... if you don't... I'll put you all in the hospital! One..."  
  
"You? You are outnumbered and outgunned!" The leader boomed as he fired at Trey with his machine gun only to watch Trey vanish as the bullets went through the air. "Huh?"  
  
"Two..." Trey said as he came forward from the other side.  
  
"Kill him! Kill him!" The leader screamed as his men fired frantically to watch that image fade.  
  
"Three." Trey finished as he jumped from a fire escape and fired at the gang from the air. Videl took Gohan to the side and watch as the bullets rained from the sky and struck each man down with a single bullet. Trey dropped the empty guns and got out two more and fired again. The man landed on the pavement surrounded by the bleeding, unconscious criminals. "I did give you the count of three." He said as he put away his guns and turned to Videl and Gohan. "Are you all right?" He asked as he rushed to Gohan and Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'm okay... that was pretty good." Gohan complimented as he took a strip of his cape and tied it over his face.   
  
Videl mentally slapped herself. While she was busy making sure she and Saiyanman didn't get shot, he was unmasked.   
  
"You better call the hospital. Don't want any of them to die from those wounds." Trey suggested as he helped Gohan up.  
  
"Yeah... sure... wait! Hold it, you two!" Videl ordered as she came up to them. "What gave you the right to interupt me like that?! I had them right were I want them."  
  
"In a morgue." Trey snapped, "You are strong, Videl, but you are too cocky!"  
  
"I'm a professional at this! I trained for this half my life! You two are amatures who could've gotten killed!" Videl berated.  
  
Trey glared at her. "You and Hercule are not the only fighters in the world." He snarled.  
  
"We are the best fighters in the world." Videl exclaimed as she came up and stared at him. "We are both champions!"  
  
"There are no such thing as the best fighters. There are only the true fighters." Trey commented as he and Gohan walked away.  
  
"Who are you?" Videl finally asked.  
  
"Accept the truth and we will tell you." Trey mysteriously said as he and Gohan vanished.  
  
"The truth?" Videl repeated stunned as the police came and saw the bodies.  
  
"That's impressive, Videl. You showed them who's boss." The officer complimented.  
  
"That wasn't me..." Videl muttered as she looked at where she last saw Trigun and Sayianman. "What are they?"  
  
*****  
  
In the alley, Trigun quickly changed back to Trey as he put his bandana back on and sneezed to his blond hair. "Gohan?"  
  
Gohan clicked off his costume and rubbed his eyes. "I'm okay... didn't see that one coming." Gohan muttered as he looked up. The man's face was fine but there was a distinct bruise over his right eye.   
  
"Ouch... looks like you got a black eye." Trey grimaced as he showed Gohan with a small mirror.   
  
"Oh man... Mom is going to kill me... hey! I got it! I can just wait it off! Bruises often fade for me in just a couple of hours." Gohan sighed in relief, "Just can't let Videl see this. By the way... thanks for the help over there. I had no idea that you can use guns like that!" Gohan exclaimed as he rubbed his eye.   
  
"Normally, I can't. Only when I sneezed and transformed, I retained my basic personality but my methods changed... in my transformed state, I lean toward guns and weapons instead of my own Ki power." Trey explained as they went to the ice cream shop.  
  
"That's cool but you didn't pose." Gohan complained, "You just showed up, scared them, and shoot them! That's not the superhero way."  
  
"Gohan..." Trey said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I am a good guy and I do like helping people. But... I won't pose and I won't wear a costume!"   
  
"But... you would make a cool partner! You are effective and kinda cool... even if you don't pose." Gohan gushed.  
  
"No posing... besides, you do enough posing for the both of us!" Trey laughed roughly.   
  
"True... but there's something that kinda troubles me." Gohan said with his most serious tone of voice. "Why did you hint to Videl about the truth of the Cell Games?"  
  
"She needs to know the truth. I can sense alot of potential in Videl and the only way for her to get that potential is to know that Ki exists and she is stronger than Hercule." Trey insisted.  
  
"I can't let her know." Gohan insisted, "It would break her heart." He liked Videl. The teenager wanted to protect Videl from all harm, including the heart shattering fact that had been guiding her, half her life.  
  
"And keeping her in the dark would keep her weak!" Trey exclaimed, "We must show her what true warriors can do!"  
  
"But that would mean telling her that her father is a fake." Gohan growled, "Besides, I don't want anyone to know it was me."  
  
"I understand. I wanted to lead a normal life too but there are some things that must be known to some people. Besides, everyone here worships Hercule. That's... not right..." Trey explained, "They hang on every word. What if a real supervillian would show up and Hercule confronts him? Hercule would most likely die."   
  
"Maybe not... Hercule is cunning." Gohan commented. "Oh well... maybe we should talk about this later. I still have one Oozaru Catastropie to eat and a costume to fix."  
  
"Yeah." Trey agreed as they went to the shop. He didn't want to make Gohan too upset with the truth. After all, Gohan's the first friend he have in this school and he didn't want to lose him because of what he believe in.   
  
Trey sighed as thought about Videl and Gohan. He could tell that they are having some sort of attraction toward each other. Videl and Gohan seemed to think about each other constantly and wonder about the other. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing, he didn't know. **I'm sorry, Gohan, but when the time is right, the truth will be revealed for your sake as well as Videl's.** He vowed mentally.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Bring your grandparent to school day

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part Three  
  
Note: Nadia, the student is an orignal character based off of Nadia Rose with her full permission and help.  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a beautiful day as Trey walked to the building. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the frogs were watching the largest one pose. Gohan ran up to him and said, "Hiya, Trey!"   
  
"Hey... did anything interesting happen on the way to school?" Trey asked curiously as he looked around.  
  
"Nah... just came straight to school. Nothing happened." Gohan confessed as he looked down.   
  
Trey stared at Gohan's face. There were no dark spot around his eyes were there could've been a large black eye. "Looks like that black eye is gone."  
  
"Yup, it was gone in just two hours. Just like I predicted." Gohan said as he rubbed his eye. "Lucky thing too... Mom would've been worried sick if she knew what happened."   
  
"Hey! Trey! Gohan! Have you heard about the latest superhero?!" Erasa gushed as she ran forward. "It turns out that Saiyanman has a partner called 'Trigun'. He's so... cool... with the leather and guns and everything!" Erasa exclaimed as Trey turned red. "I heard he's sexy."  
  
"Oh really? I heard he's frightening..." Trey said as he felt his cheeks turning redder. He had never heard anyone describe him as 'cool' and 'sexy'.  
  
"Nah... he and Saiyanman are great!" Erasa explained, "I mean... Saiyaman is so nice and friendly, from what I heard... but Trigun is... so... manly! I hope I will meet them someday..." She sighed as her eyes turned into a pair of pink hearts.   
  
Gohan and Trey both turned red as they looked down. If their cover is blown, they would have a flock of teenage girls after them. And that is something that the two boys wouldn't like.  
  
"Ha! Those two are jerks! They interupted my job!" Videl boasted as she came up. "Saiyanman got shot in the eye and Trigun just blasted everyone away! Saiyanman poses like a supermodel and Trigun has no regard for life!"  
  
"That's not true!" Trey exclaimed angerly as a small cannon appeared out of nowhere and landed on a car.   
  
Car alarms rang as Sharpener exclaimed, "My car!!!"  
  
"Whoops." Trey looked away as he fought the urge to summon any more weapons.  
  
"That was my favorite car..." Sharpener moaned in disbelief. "Where did that stupid cannon come from?"  
  
"We better go into class!" Gohan exclaimed as he took Trey's hand and led him away. **Trey... you nearly blew your cover!**   
  
**I can't help it! Videl is okay but... sometimes... she have a huge ego!** Trey argued as they went to their lockers and grabbed their books.   
  
**Yeah... but she's kinda pretty...** Gohan sighed deeply as Trey rolled all three eyes.   
  
**I bet she is to you.** Trey commented as they went to English class.  
  
They sat down and Videl stared at Trey. "Trey... Trigun had a third eye on his forehead... is he by any chance... your father?"  
  
"No way! My dad wouldn't be caught dead with a gun. It's not his style." Trey said truthfully as he shook his head. "If my dad was fighting a bunch of robbers, he would rather do it with his fists."  
  
"Okay..." Videl said as she looked away. She was getting frusterated. True, she didn't mind the help but Trigun and Saiyanman are so weird. Saiyanman poses and can't get hurt by bullets and Trigun vanishes and reappears several times. She couldn't afford to let a pair of crazy dangerous people run around fighting crime unauthorized. **I hope there won't be any more odd people coming here.** Videl prayed.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce a new student today." Ms. Glish said as she gestured to a young girl. She had pale white skin with long black hair. She was dressed in black clothes with a pair of small black wings on her back. On her face was a sleek pair of silver sunglasses.  
  
"Hi... I'm Kai Shi." Kai introduced herself.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the class gawked at the girl. Almost everyone at the school are more cheerful and aren't the goth type. Trey and Gohan were the only ones who weren't shocked by her appearence.   
  
**There's something weird about her.** Trey commented as he picked up his jaw. **I... there's something about her...**  
  
**Yeah... her Ki is strange... This is wierd...** Gohan thought back to Trey. He had sensed many beings in the past, including many types of aliens and at least one immortal being, but he had never sensed anything like Kai Shi before. Yet, at the same time, he swore that he had met her at least once or twice in his life.   
  
"Ms. Shi, is there anything else about yourself?"  
  
"No... that's it." The girl said as she looked around. "Where should I sit?"  
  
"Anywhere is fine." Ms. Glish replied as Kai walked around and finally sat next to Erasa.  
  
Erasa gulped alittle. There was something about Kai that seemed to make her shutter. The very air around her seemed to be cold and uninviting. "Hi... I'm Erasa Penca."  
  
"I'm Kai Shi. Nice to meet you." Kai replied as she smiled slightly at her.   
  
"I'm Trey Troi." Trey said as he extended his hand. "And this is Gohan Son."  
  
"Charmed." Kai replied as she shook Trey's hand. "So... you're Tien's son..."  
  
"Yeah..." Trey muttered as he looked down expecting the usual 'is that his real eye or what kind of tricks does he use routine'.  
  
"He's a nobel man." Kai commented, "You should be proud of him. I know that he would sacrifice his life for the ones he love."  
  
Trey and Gohan gulped as they looked down. "Okay... well... you're right..." Trey finally said as his cheeks became very red.  
  
"Now... I have an another announcement." Ms. Glish said interupting the very tender moment. "As you know, tomarrow is 'Bring Your Grandparent To School Day'. For extra credit, you will have to bring your grandparent for the day."  
  
At once, there were groans. The loudest coming from both Videl and Trey, both of them were the only ones without at least one grandparent.   
  
"Ms. Glish... what if one of us doesn't have a grandparent?" Videl asked as she rose her hand.  
  
"Oh..." Ms. Glish frowned and then reply, "Then, you can bring someone elderly who have a great influence on your life. Now, why don't we get started on our lessons?"  
  
The class passed quickly without much incident except everyone keeping on staring at the strange new girl. While Gohan was... odd... Kai Shi was almost frightening to even get close to. Her very aura seemed so strange and yet so facenating.   
  
Finally, the class was over and the group went to their next class.   
  
"That was interesting..." Gohan commented as he and Trey went to their next class. "I mean... that girl... Kai Shi... she's... different..."  
  
"But so cool." Trey muttered as he sighed, "She's so... wow..."  
  
"You like her?" Gohan asked almost stunned. While he's not the type to judge people at first sight, he would have to admit that Kai Shi was almost as frightening as his mother on a bad day.   
  
"Well... er.... so... will you be bringing your grandpa tomarrow?" Trey asked conviently changing the subject.  
  
"You bet! Mom would want me to get as much extra credit as possible. You?"  
  
Trey sighed deeply, "I don't know... I don't have any grandparents to speak of. But, I need that extra credit..."  
  
"Well... didn't your dad have some sensei called 'Master Crane'?" Gohan asked thoughtfully, remembering one of the stories Bulma told him on their way to Namek a long time ago.  
  
"Master Crane hates my father. He trained my dad to be a killer and Dad refused." Trey explained, "I'll think of something..." He looked over at Videl who was walking beside them.   
  
**Oh no! Videl overheard everything!** Gohan thought frantically. **Wait... she didn't hear anything... everyone knows that Tien is Trey's father and she didn't hear us say anything that would make me look weird.  
  
"What about you, Videl?" Gohan asked interested.  
  
"There's an old man that had been a good friend of mine." Videl commented as she smiled, "He had even been helping me train."  
  
"Cool... I can't wait to meet him." Gohan commented. "We better hurry to class!" The group ran off to their next class.   
  
Unknown to any of them, Kai Shi watched them ran off and she smiled slightly. **So strong...so much potential.** She thought as she walked away.  
  
*****  
  
"Halt! Criminals!" Gohan urged as he did his poses, "I am The Great Saiyanman! I will not tolerate evil! On behalf of Saiyans everywhere, I will punish you!" He boomed as he pointed forward.  
  
The robbers giggled at the sight. "That's so cute." One of the robbers laughed as he started firing at the gun.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't you guys know that crime doesn't pay?" Gohan asked as he caught the bullets and knocked out all of the criminals.   
  
"Crime doesn't pay?" Trey repeated as he watched from a distance. He was in his Trigun form with guns and everything just in case.  
  
Gohan laughed as he went up to Trey. "I know it's not your type." Gohan laughed as he came foreward. School went by fast for the two and now they are busy fighting crime as Trigun and Saiyanman. They just take turns and the other would watch in case the 'hero' needs backup.   
  
"Well... I gotta go and get my 'grandfather' ready." Trey sighed as Trigun and Saiyanman entered an alley and came out as Trey and Gohan.  
  
"That's right. So do I." Gohan said as he looked at his watch. "Ohhh... better rush home."  
  
"Me too..." Trey and Gohan ran off in opposite directions. Unknown to either of them, a figure in the shadows watched with mild amusement.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, remember... I need you to behave for me." Trey warned as he drove the car to school with Master Roshi and Turtle in the back.  
  
"I'll keep him from touching any girls." Turtle offered as he waved his fin.  
  
"I know you will." Trey laughed as he parked the car. "Here we are!" Trey and Master Roshi helped the turtle out of the car and the warrior encapulized the car. "Please, don't let anything weird happen today." He prayed outloud.  
  
"Hiya!" Erasa gushed as she and an old woman who looked like what Erasa could be in sixty years came up. "I see you brought your grandpa and... oh! What a cute turtle!" Erasa exclaimed as she bent down to pet Turtle. Roshi drooled as he reached for Erasa's... *you know* before he felt a pinch of his own.   
  
"Gah!" Roshi jumped and turned around to see the old woman winking.   
  
"Heya, cute stuff..." The old woman said as she grinned evilly at the old man.  
  
Roshi gulped as he took a few steps back. While he didn't mind being hit on, he didn't want to be hit on someone so... old.   
  
Trey chuckled as he went between the terrified Turtle Master and his 'attacker'. "I take... this is your grandmother?"  
  
"Oh yes! This is my grandma, Chalka. Grandma, this is Trey Troi, the cute guy I told you about." Erasa introduced.  
  
Trey blushed as he shook Chalka's hand. "Hello, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too, handsome... who's the shy guy and the turtle?"  
  
The three eyed warrior fought the urge to laugh. He had heard many things to describe Master Roshi; wise, strong, perverted, dirty, and even old but never shy. "Well... he's not really my grandfather. But he did train my father when he was younger." Trey explained, "This is Master Roshi and Turtle the Turtle."  
  
"Well... is he single?" Chalka asked as she nudged toward Roshi.   
  
"I'm a hermit and I'd like to stay that way!" Roshi exclaimed as he scooted away.   
  
"Yeah." Turtle agreed as he came up and defended him.  
  
"Wow, he's one fast turtle." Erasa said awed as she looked around. "Where's Gohan?"  
  
"He's probably coming here with his grandfather." Trey replied as he reached out mentally. He couldn't sense Gohan close by. "I hope he'll make it in time."  
  
"Perhaps but Gohan's grandfather lives a good distance away. Might take longer than usual." Master Roshi said as he put Turtle on his back.  
  
"You can carry that heavy turtle on your back?" Chalka asked impressed at the old man's strength.  
  
"Oh... he does it all the time... great for the legs." Trey explained as he and Roshi both agreed to go into the school before being humiliated moreso. "We better dash of to class!"  
  
The two warriors nodded and ran off with Turtle on Roshi's back.   
  
As soon as they came in the building, the usually crowded hallways were packed wall to wall with the students and their grandparents walking around. Trey sighed as he made his way to his first class. **I wish I can fly over these guys.** He thought as he looked behind him to see that Master Roshi and Turtle had vanished. "Damn it!" Trey moaned as he held his temples. There were far too many people out there for him to isolate Master Roshi and Turtle's power. **Master Roshi!** Trey thought out as he aimed his message toward where he thought Master Roshi could be.  
  
**I'm fine!** Master Roshi's voice replied sharply. **I kinda got lost. Don't worry, just go to your class and I'll find ya.**  
  
**Be careful.** Trey said as he worked on making his way to his class. He had every confidence in the world that the sage could handle himself. After all, Master Roshi was one of the strongest men in the world and could even take on Hercule on a one-to-one fight. His main concern was for the teenage girls that make up a good part of the population but Turtle could hande Roshi if that happened.  
  
Finally, Trey made it to the class room and gasped for air. "Oh man..." he sighed in relief as at the sight of some space. He crawled over to his seat and sat down exhausted.   
  
"You okay?" Kai Shi asked as she came up.   
  
"I'm fine." Trey smiled toward the goth. "Did you bring anyone?"  
  
"Yes, I brought my grandfather, Rio Shin, but..." She frowned as she looked around. "I lost him."  
  
"Yeah... I lost Master Roshi in the halls. I'm sure they both will get here." Trey commented as he looked around. "Have you seen Gohan?"  
  
The goth just shook her head. "Not today."  
  
**Gohan, where are you?** he thought bewildered when he sensed someone with some power at the door.   
  
Trey and Kai looked at the door to see Videl and an old man with her. He was tall, with a long silver braid and dark eyes. The man was dressed in a Chinese fighters outfit. Trey tensed as he could sense his aura. It was clearly dark with somewhat evil intentions. While Videl had been cocky, she had a good heart, why would she bring someone evil to school with her.  
  
She sat down with the mysterous man and the man gazed at Trey. Trey's heart pounded as he looked away. There was something oddly familiar about the man.   
  
"Hello, Videl." Trey said as he stared at the man. "Is he your grandfather?" He asked as he felt his aura growing.  
  
"Not really. This is Paitao. He had been training me." Videl introduced, "Paitao, this is Trey Troi, Tien's son."  
  
"I see..." Paitao said as he held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Trey accepted the hand and felt the grip. It was artifical, robotic to his sensitive touch. "Yes, well, anyone who can train Videl must be very strong." Trey commented.  
  
"She is... quite strong." Paitao said as he let go.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Videl asked as she looked around, "He's always one of the first ones here."  
  
"He's probably having a hard time bringing his grandfather here." Trey replied.  
  
Kai spoke up, "But they should be here soon."   
  
Paitao glanced over at the goth and gulped. "And... who is she?" He shivered slightly at the sight.   
  
"This is Kai Shi, she's new here." Videl introduced, "Kai, did you bring anyone?"  
  
"I lost him in the crowd." Kai replied coldly as she glared at Paitao. "But, he should be here."  
  
"Hey!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he, Turtle, and another old man said as they managed to get in the classroom. "*whew* What a crowd."   
  
"Master Roshi! Turtle! What happened?!" Trey exclaimed as he came up to the three.  
  
"Oh... I was distracted... and we got lost." Master Roshi explained as Trey slapped his hidden third eye.   
  
"Grandfather!" Kai Shi exclaimed as she came up to the old man. He was different from Kai Shi. While Kai Shi was dark, and frightening to even look at, the old man seemed brighter, with a pair of odd looking dangling earrings and a strange blue oriental suit. Trey immediately noticed that he had the same type of aura as Kai Shi but not as foreboding.  
  
"Oh... I was distracted too." Kai's grandfather explained as he laughed. "Ho ho ho." He laughed as he put his hands up and did some perverted gestures. "Such nice... firm... hotties!"  
  
"Grandparents." Kai muttered as she shook her head. "Oh well..."  
  
"Oh! Rio Shin, this is Trey Troi, the boy I was talking to you about." Master Roshi introduced, "Trey, this is Rio. He and I have alot in common! Heh heh... we have the same hobbies."  
  
Trey's face paled as he asked Turtle, "Is he talking about the 'same hobbies' that I think he's talking about."  
  
Turtle just nodded. "Oh yeah... there's two of them."  
  
**Gohan, where are you?** Trey thought again as he looked up at the clock. In only five minutes, class will start and Gohan could get in trouble for being late.   
  
"So... who are your... friends?" Master Roshi asked as he trailed off and his eyes fell on Paitoa. Paitoa glared back and tension hung like a cheap suit.  
  
**Master Roshi?** Trey asked mentally as the old man tensed up.   
  
The Turtle Hermit shook his head and ordered, **Keep an eye on him, Trey. He's trouble.**  
  
Trey nodded solemly. Master Roshi, when the situation demands it, can be completely serious. Paitoa, if that is even his true name, sounds like trouble.   
  
Then, Roshi looked over at Kai Shi who was talking with Rio Shin and gulped. While Paitoa was trouble, Kai was simply frightening. There was a stange feeling about her that made him think back to the time he died many years ago. Yet, he felt like he could trust her.   
  
"Where's Ms. Glish?" Videl finally asked breaking the tension.  
  
"I don't know." Trey admitted as he looked around. With all that was going on before class, he was surprised that the English teacher didn't show up yet.  
  
"She's sick." Rio said as he closed his eyes. "Oh yeah... she's sick..."  
  
"But she will get better." Kai commented as she closed her eyes as well under her sunglasses.   
  
"How... can you tell?" Trey finally asked stunned.  
  
"Oh... it's a gift." The old man laughed again.  
  
Before Trey can ask further, a man yelled, "CLASS!!!"  
  
The group looked forward to see a strange old man with glasses and a balding afro. In his left hand was a briefcase and in the other is a whip. "Class, Ms. Glish is sick so I'm taking over. I am Mr. Shuu, your substitute teacher."  
  
At once, everyone moaned at the man. As he dropped the whip onto the desk for everyone to see. "Now, I expect everyone here to be perfect, no talking, no fighting, and no one leaves unless I tell them to!" Mr. Shuu ordered. He looked around and saw Turtle. "What is this turtle doing here?!"  
  
"He's a good friend of mine!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he put his hands on Turtle's shell.  
  
"No animals allowed!" Mr. Shuu boomed as he picked up his whip.  
  
"Hey! You can't use that whip!" Videl ordered as she stood up.  
  
"Who are you to order me around, young lady?" Mr. Shuu demanded as he held up his whip high over his head.  
  
Before Videl could answer, Gohan rushed in through the door. "Sorry, I'm late!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran to his seat.   
  
"It was my fault." Ox-King said as he lumbered through the door. "I got lost and Gohan had to help me here."  
  
At once, there was a collective gasp. "He's... huge..." Sharpener muttered as he looked at Gohan and then his grandfather. "They can't be related."  
  
"Gohan?" Mr. Shuu asked as he stared at the young man.  
  
"MR. SHUU!!!" Gohan exclaimed both in fear and anger. His eyes flashed green before controling himself again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Mr. Shuu gulped as he looked at the boy, then at the grandfather. He dropped his whip as he remembered the little boy who nearly broke his wrist in his sleep and the maniac woman who tossed him out of the window after insulting her husband. "Oh no... not you?!" He wailed as he looked around frantically and jumped out of the window. Fortunately, it was the first story and he was unscathed.   
  
The class stunned looked over at Gohan who looked around innocently. "Ummm... does this mean that we have to get another sub?" Gohan asked as everyone facefaulted.  
  
"I better go... and get the principal to send for another sub..." Videl offered as she stared at Gohan. What could make Mr. Shuu so scared of Gohan that he jumped out of the first story window? Gohan by all appearences looked like a nice normal but geeky looking guy. Her head hurt as she stared at the guests. **I need help...** Videl thought.  
  
"Hello!" A young woman said as she came in. She was a as tall as Videl with shoulder length hair and glasses. "I was just walking by and I noticed that a guy just jumped out of the window!"   
  
"That's our sub." Erasa explained, "Gohan scared him off!"  
  
"I did not! I never saw him before in my life!" Gohan lied as he laughed.  
  
"Then how did you know his name?" Videl asked.  
  
"Now now... right now, you need a teacher and by pure coincidence... I'm one! My name is Maria Cline and I'll be your sub for your sub..." Maria said as she wrote on the on the chalkboard. "Now... may I ask, why there's so many... elderly people here?"  
  
"Today is 'Bring your Grandparent to School Day'." Gohan replied as he rose his hand.   
  
"Well... we might as well have each one who brought a grandparent to bring him or her in front for explaination." Maria said as she smiled. **That should kill some time.** "Gohan, why don't you and your grandfather go first?" **He's huge...** Maria thought as she looked up at the giant.  
  
"Okay!" Gohan led Ox-King to the front and said, "My name is Gohan Son and this is my grandpa on my mom's side, Ox-King."  
  
"Hi!" Ox-King greeted, "I'm from Mt. Frying Pan."  
  
Maria looked around to see all of the students and grandparents, except for a few staring slack jawed at the giant. "Any questions? Yes?"  
  
A student by the name of Nadia rose her hand and asked, "King as in royality or King as in name?"  
  
"Oh... well..." Ox-King looked to the side where Gohan was motioning not to say anything. "It's a nickname... given to me by a group of people..."  
  
"If you're not a king, what do you do?" Nadia asked.  
  
"Oh... I... collect stuff..." Ox-King repied.  
  
"What's your real name?" Nadia asked again.  
  
"Oh... that's Gyuu Mou." Ox-King answered as another old man gasped.  
  
"The Gyuu Mou the Ox-King?!" The old man exclaimed as he stood up. He was dressed in an explorer's outfit and safari hat. "Oh my god!!! You are the legendary giant who lived on the mountain of fire and have a daughter who can kill dinosaurs with a single blow with her magical helmet."  
  
Trey, Master Roshi, Turtle, and Gohan all held their heads. Gohan suddenly commented, "I didn't know Mom had a magical helmet."  
  
"Oh yeah, it was her favorite... but she outgrew it..." Ox-King sighed.  
  
"Wait a second! You meant that the ruthless daughter is your mother?!" The nameless explorer exclaimed, "This is facenating! I have been searching for years to find out about your family! I heard legend that the grandson of yours would be the strongest in the world!!!"  
  
Nadia stood up and asked, "Is Gohan the strongest?!"  
  
Gohan looked around and noticed that everyone, except for Trey and a hand full of other people were staring at him. "Grandpa... you better stop... I think they're getting suspicious..." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Mr. Ox-King, may I ask, is your grandson as strong as you?" Videl asked boldly.  
  
"Err..." Ox-King muttered as he looked down at Gohan who was shaking his head. Then, he glanced at his sensei, Master Roshi. Master Roshi hated liers and Ox-King didn't want him to be mad. Of course, Gohan desired a normal life and he can't let his oldest grandson down. Finally, he thought of the perfect answer. "Gohan is nowhere near as strong as I am." He said truthfully. "Chi Chi, my daughter, makes him study ever since he was two!"  
  
Gohan and Master Roshi nodded in approval. They both could tell that Ox-King had carefully chosen his words. It was true that Gohan and Ox-King had very different strengths but Gohan was far stronger than the giant and most would think that Gohan is much weaker.  
  
"I see..." Videl muttered.  
  
"Well... it's not every day that we have a living legend in our classroom!" Maria said as she clasped her hands together. "Why don't someone else come up? Mr. Mou... can you please sit at the back of the classroom?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ms. Cline." Ox-King said as he lumbered to the back.  
  
One-by-one the other grandparents came up and give their introductions. It wasn't as... interesting as Ox-King's but at least it was short.  
  
Then, it was Trey's turn. Trey, Master Roshi, and Turtle on Roshi's back went to the front. "Hi, I'm Trey and this is my father's sensei, Master Roshi." Trey introduced.  
  
Maria blinked as she went to Master Roshi and Turtle. "Ummm... is that a sea turtle on your back?" She finally dared to ask as the others nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Turtle, Master Roshi's friend." Turtle said as he rose a flipper.   
  
"Well... this is the first time I get to meet a sea turtle." Maria laughed as she shook Turtle's flipper. "You're kinda cute!"  
  
Master Roshi moaned as he held his head. It seemed like every pretty girl he meet seem to think Turtle is cute. How can he be a babe magnet if Turtle is just adorable? Then, he noticed that Maria's behind next to his arm. "Heh heh..." He said as he reached over when Trey snatched his hand.  
  
"No touching!" Trey warned as he moved Roshi's hand with ease.  
  
"Oh..." Maria muttered as she stepped back relieved of her save. "I understand that you said sensei... do you two study martial arts?"  
  
"My dad is Tien, and I study with him." Trey explained.  
  
"And I helped teach him." Master Roshi boasted, "I'm quite strong in fact... used to be strongest in the world! I am know as, the Legendary Turtle Hermit!"  
  
"The Turtle Hermit?!" The nameless explorer exclaimed as he jumped up. "Why... I heard that you can destroy mountains by yourself! Why... I even heard that you are immortal and that you are over five hundred years old!"  
  
"Three hundred!" Master Roshi corrected as Gohan gave him a death look.   
  
Trey immediately thought out, **Master Roshi! NO! We want to blend in!**  
  
Fortunately, Turtle laughed, "Oh that Master Roshi... always has some weird sense of humor." He chuckled as the other classmates laughed as well.  
  
"Oh... I get it." Sharpener muttered.  
  
Gohan and Trey relaxed. Then, Maria spoke up. "Say... did your father really battle the aliens who destroyed East City?"  
  
"What?!" Trey squeaked as memories of his father's death overwhelmed him. It was painful for him to think about even while his father is alive and well right now.  
  
"There was an East City?" Erasa asked as the other students pondered.  
  
"Yes, there is!" Maria yelled angered that these students seemed to worship the Cell Games' hero, Hercule Satan, but forgot about the past times Earth was in danger. "Those damn aliens destroyed East City and my home!" Maria growled as she paced in front of the classroom. "In fact... they never found out what happened to them..." Maria warned as she evilly looked up. "They say... that they live among us now... waiting and watching..."  
  
Gohan gulped as he fought the urge to hide behind a chair. He had no idea that the substitute would be one of the East City survivors or that she would know anything about the Saiyans.   
  
"In fact... if I even smell one of those bastard aliens..." Maria said as she took a pencil and gripped it like a knife. "I would cut off their manhood..." Gohan griminced as he twitched. "hang them off of the skyscrapper by their hair" Gohan held his head. "... and... and..." Maria stopped and noticed that everyone was looking at her odd. "And... that's not important! After all, what's the chance of an actual alien being in this classroom right now?" Maria laughed as she released her pencil.  
  
Trey and Gohan laughed nervously as they stare at each other. "May, I sit down?" Trey asked.  
  
"Of course... I'm sorry about that little outburst. My therapist had been warning me about that." Maria said, "Next?"  
  
Kai Shi and Rio Shin came up. Maria gulped as she stepped away from Kai Shi. There was something about her that made her skin feel cold.  
  
"Hello, I am Kai Shi, and this is my elder, Rio Shin." Kai said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rio Shin and I haven't been with a woman in a long time!" Rio said as he leered at Maria.   
  
"Elder! Please! Not now!" Kai Shi exclaimed as she took his hand. "Forgive him."  
  
"Of course..." Maria muttered, "Are there anyone else?"  
  
"Me!" Videl said as she and Paitoa came up. "I am Videl Satan and this is my sensei, Paitoa."  
  
"Hello, I am Paitoa and I am going to kill all of you, starting with Videl!" Paitoa exclaimed as he turned around and transformed. His outfit became dark and parts of his body transformed into cybernetic parts. "I am not Paitoa! I am Tao Pai Pai! The world's greatest assassin!"   
  
"What an exciting day!" The nameless explorer exclaimed, "First the Gyuu Maou, then the Legendary Turtle Master, and now the world's greatest killer! Wow! Is it true that you can kill a person with only your own hair?"  
  
"Of course... forgive me, Videl but it must be done." Tao Pai Pai said as he took Videl by the arm. "You see... my reputation had been tarnished after that child ruined my plans! He was powerful! That brat of Goku's... but if I kill you, and this entire classroom, then I will be known as the world's greatest assasin!"  
  
"The Great Saiyanman will stop you before you have the chance!" Gohan bellowed as he stood up.  
  
"And so will Trigun!" Trey added as he stood up beside Gohan. At that moment, they didn't care if their true identities are revealed. All that mattered is their friends' safety.   
  
"And where are they?" Tao Pai Pai taunted as he looked around.  
  
"I don't need them." Videl muttered as she did a sidekick at the man and flipped out of the way.  
  
"Cute... but I know your style." Tao Pai Pai laughed as he readied himself.  
  
"And Videl won't be fighting alone." Master Roshi said as he came up and put down Turtle. "Turtle, look after the younguns for me." He said as he jumped forward and landed next to Videl.  
  
"Stay out of this, citizen!" Videl ordered, "I got him!"  
  
Master Roshi picked up his staff and bonked her on the head. "I know this mad man for a good long time." He said, "And while I may not be 'world's champion' any more, that does not mean that I can't help! You have to learn that true warriors accept help from others. It's a sign of comoradity."  
  
Videl stood still for a long moment. She had always worked alone. All her life, she had trained on her own and worked without a partner. In fact, before the disasterous duo, Trigun and Saiyanman came, she worked alone. Now, she is about to face the world's greatest asassin with every classmate's life in her hands. For once, she may need this old man's help. "Okay... just be careful."  
  
"Should I go and 'use the bathroom'?" Gohan whispered to Trey.  
  
Trey frowned and shook his head. "Can't..." He whispered back, "too many people... besides, Videl can handle herself."  
  
"We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Gohan said as he looked at Videl worried about her life. There was something about her that he had to protect.   
  
**We won't...** Trey thought as he smirked, **We don't need to move to help out.**  
  
**Oh...** Gohan nodded as he watched the scene before them.  
  
**Master Roshi, need our help?** Trey asked telepathically.  
  
**Just stay where you're at.** Roshi suggested, **If we need you, you'll know.**  
  
"Oh man..." Gohan moaned as he watched anxiously.   
  
Videl cracked her knuckles as she and Master Roshi went into defense position. "Let's go." Videl said as she and Master Roshi lunged at the assassin and started punching and kicking him.   
  
Tao Pai Pai ducked and dodged the two and laughed. "Is this the best you can do?"  
  
Videl and Master Roshi growled at once in frustration. The man had grown stronger over the years. Suddenly, Videl remembered that they are in a classroom full of scared teenagers and confused elderly. "Get out of here!" Videl screamed as she pointed to the still opened window. "Now!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's give these guys some room!" Gohan agreed while thinking, **And maybe give myself a chance for The Great Saiyanman to show up.** Gohan immediately picked up Turtle and jumped out of the window.   
  
"Let's go!" Trey agreed as the other students and elderly ran and jumped out of the window. Fortunately, all of the elderly were in fairly good condition and the students are physically fit.  
  
Trey and Ox-King were the last ones to jump out. When the giant landed, the ground shook and everyone outside nearly fell over. Trey landed next to Ox-King with far more grace. Trey looked up at the window and sighed. "Okay... I'm going back there to help Videl." Trey finally said as he sensed Videl and Master Roshi's power level slowly getting lower. "That... man is my father's arch enemy... it's personal..." Trey growled.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Erasa exclaimed as she grabbed Trey's hand. "I know that you're strong... but he's the world's greatest asassin! You could die!"  
  
Trey held Erasa's hand firmly and said as he smiled slightly, "I'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"He's right." Kai Shi whispered as she came up. "Trey must help Videl... besides, he's stronger than most can believe."  
  
Trey felt strange as he stared at Kai Shi's face. He felt more at ease than before. "Thanks, Kai."  
  
"Okay... just be careful." Erasa pleaded as tears threatened to come to her eyes.  
  
"I promise." Trey said as he jumped back into the window. Everyone, except for Ox-King, Kai Shi, and Rio Shin gasped in disbelief. Trey just managed to jump fifteen feet and through a window with ease.   
  
Sharpener shook his head and then noticed Turtle at a phone booth talking on the phone. How he managed to make the call was anyone's guess. Turtle came out and said, "I called the police. They should be here soon."  
  
"Wait a second...where's Gohan?" Sharpener asked as he looked around. "Don't tell me nerd boy ran back home to his mommy?"  
  
"No!" Turtle snapped as he walked up to Sharpner. "He just went off to get Saiyanman!"  
  
"How can that nerd find Saiyanman? It's not like he could know him..." Sharpener argued as he bent down and then realized, **I'm arguing with a turtle.**   
  
"Ha! You don't know Gohan like I do!" Turtle laughed as he went up to Ox-King.   
  
"I hope Chi Chi doesn't find out..." Ox-King muttered, "She would have a fit."  
  
"Greetings citizens!" A deep voice boomed as the group looked up.  
  
"Look up in the sky!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"Is it a dinosaur?" A student asked.  
  
"Is it a hovercar?" Another student asked.  
  
"No!" Gohan answered as he landed, "It is..." He did a bunch of poses and exclaimed, "The Great Saiyanman!"  
  
Ox-King and Turtle sweatdropped as Gohan overdramatically grabbed his cape and crossed his over his body. "I understand that there's a little problem at school." He said in a very deep and fake voice.  
  
"Yes, Saiyanman, Videl, Trey, and the old man Master Roshi are off fighting that assassin!" Erasa exclaimed, "You have to save him, Great Saiyanman!"  
  
"Trey?!" Gohan exclaimed in his normal voice.  
  
"You know him?" Erasa asked stunned.  
  
Gohan gulped as he looked around and started to turn red. "*ahem* No! Of course not! I am surprised that an innocent bystander was willing to fight a powerful assassin like Tao Pai Pai!"  
  
"How did you know about Tao Pai Pai?" The old explorer asked.  
  
"Gohan told me everything!" Saiyanman replied.  
  
Maria carefully looked up and down the man and asked, "Have we met?"  
  
"Nope! Sorry!" Gohan said as he jumped up into the window. "I'm off to battle evil!" He boomed.  
  
Ox-King and Turtle sighed as they shook their heads. They both know how... naive Goku was but despite all the tutoring made by Chi Chi, Gohan seemed to be the same way.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan landed in the window and saw Tao Pai Pai and Videl fighting with Trey watching in anticipation. Trey glanced over and said telepathically, **What took you?**  
  
Gohan stunned stared at the three fought on. **Trey... shouldn't you help?"  
  
The young man shook his head. **No... not yet... Videl can handle herself right now.**  
  
Gohan winced as Tao Pai Pai punched Videl into a wall. Every fiber in his demisaiyan being begged to join in the fight. His friend and somewhat rival, Videl, could get hurt. **I can't let Videl get beaten up like this!** Gohan exclaimed as he flew up and grabbed Tao Pai Pai by the chest. "Halt! Evil doer! I the Great Saiyanman is here to defeat you!"  
  
"Evil doer?" Master Roshi muttered baffled at the corny dialogue.  
  
"Saiyanman!" Videl screeched as Saiyanman held the assassin by the throat.  
  
"Are you all right, Videl?" Saiyanman asked confused at Videl's angry expression.  
  
"No! This is my battle! You have no right to play 'hero' for me!" Videl screamed, "It's my fault this madman is here! I lured him here because of the fact that I'm the daughter of the world's greatest warrior!" Tears streamed down Videl's face and said, "You have no idea of the pressure of being the child of Earth's defender!"  
  
Gohan's face softened under his helmet. "Maybe, I do." Gohan said as he lowered down the man. "Okay... you can fight him."  
  
Videl sighed in relief and wondered how powerful Saiyanman could be if he could take Tao so fast. "Thank you, Saiyanman."  
  
"No problem, Videl!" Saiyanman said as he went to the window and stood next to Trey. **I have no idea that Videl's so stressed about being Hercule's daughter.** Gohan thought.  
  
**Neither have I.** Trey admitted as he crossed his arms and watched Videl punched Tao with her fists hard. **She's opening up to you...** Trey realized as he smirked.  
  
Gohan didn't listen to the voice inside his head. Instead, he got out a huge flag out of nowhere that was red with a giant black 'V' in the middle and chanted, "Videl! Videl! She's our girl! She's the strongest girl in the whole wide world!"  
  
Trey facefaulted as he stared at the spectacle. **Where did he get that flag?** He wondered in disbelief.   
  
Videl smiled slightly at the chant. True, it was a little embarrasing but the offer was sweet in its own way. "Let's get this over with!" Tao Pai Pai screamed as he pointed his finger and charged up. He was getting tired of the long drawn out fight and the shock Saiyanman gave him.   
  
Trey gasped as he mentally yelled at Gohan, **Gohan! Tao is going to fire at Videl!**  
  
Gohan stopped his chants and focused. He could almost see Tao's finger charging up for a devastating blast. **Damn it!**  
  
**Videl has no defense against Ki blasts!** Trey warned, **Form a sheild around her and Master Roshi without getting in front!**  
  
Gohan looked at Trey and verbally asked, "How?"  
  
Trey lifted his bandana slightly to show a sliver of his third eye and focused. A wall of invisible energy shot out of his body and went between Master Roshi, Videl and Tao Pai Pai. **Quick! Create a barrier on the other side! It doesn't have to be too strong. We have to contain the blast!**  
  
Gohan nodded at the idea. While Trey may be weaker, his third eye must give him some sort of perspective of Ki that he could barely understand. He focused outward and created another in front of Trey's shield.   
  
"Ha!!!" Tao Pai Pai screamed as his hand became a giant gun and fired at Videl. Videl screamed in horror as she held up her hands in a futile attempt to block the blast. The light blinded her as she screamed.  
  
Videl waited for death and yet, she felt nothing. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see that the entire wall that had the window was gone and the entire room was scorched, except for Trey, Tao Pai Pai, Master Roshi, Saiyanman, and herself. "I'm... alive?" She muttered as she stared at her hands. "How?" She heard a worn out sigh of relief and saw Trey rubbing his forehead looking like he had ran a marathon. Saiyanman was the same way. She couldn't explain how or why, but she had a distinct feeling that they were responsible somehow.  
  
"How? How did you...?" Tao Pai Pai wondered and then looked at the two in shock. **Those two must be responsible! The girl was completely shocked... Trey's more powerful than his father! And Saiyanman...** He stared at the warrior and growled, **Could it be? He's that powerful and possibly the right age... and he would be stupid enough to do those chants.** "I will have my revenge against you, Goku!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran out of the room.   
  
"Goku?" Everyone else repeated stunned.  
  
"I knew it! Goku, the winner of the 23rd Tournament! He was super strong and there were rumors that he could fly!" Videl exclaimed as she went to Saiyanman and looked at his mask. "You even look just like him...Goku." Videl said confident.   
  
"I'm not Goku!" Saiyanman insisted truthfully, "I mean... Goku's... well.."  
  
"Ha!" Videl smirked, "Then, why don't you remove your mask and prove it to me?"  
  
"I'd rather not." Gohan said as he stepped back. Videl stepped forward again. Master Roshi and Trey watched as Gohan stepped back and Videl followed. Finally, Gohan stepped behind himself only to meet with empty air and fell. "Whoa!" Gohan cried out before Videl snatched his hand and pulled him back up.   
  
"Gotcha!" Videl muttered as she held his hand. Videl and Gohan stared at each other for a long moment as they held hands.   
  
"Thanks..." Gohan said as he grinned, "I nearly fell back there."  
  
"It... was nothing." Videl replied as she looked down to see that she was still holding his gloved hand. She let go and crossed her arms. "Stop lying to me, Goku."  
  
"I'm not Goku!" Gohan repeated as he moved to the side and posed, "I am the Great Saiyanman!!! UP... up... and I'm gone!!!" He jumped up into the air and in a blast of light, vanished.  
  
"Uh huh..." Videl muttered as she smirked. "Sure right... Goku. I will find out all about you and your secrets."  
  
Master Roshi and Trey sweatdropped as Trey thought, **At least she have no idea that Saiyanman is really Gohan.**   
  
To Be continued... 


	4. Malls, tails, and Formerly Dead Psychics...

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part Four  
By Maria Cline  
  
Note: Nadia, the annoying student is an insert of the writer Nadia Rose.   
  
  
It was a quiet day as the students of Orange High School gathered on the lawn and stared in disbelief at the huge hole in the school. Just an hour ago, a nasty assassin by the name of Tao Pai Pai, came and nearly destroyed the school and killed all of the students. However, thanks to Videl, Saiyanman, Master Roshi, and Trey, the assassin was stopped and everyone was safe. The elderly had been escorted away and the students were waiting to be picked up. However, there was one important question left unanswered.  
  
"Does this mean, school's cancelled?" Gohan asked as he stared at the room sans wall.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Principal Nobodi said as he tapped his pipe. "*sigh* and this was supposed to be a nice peaceful 'Bring Your Grandparents to School Day'. Maybe I should've gone with Vice Principal Fife's idea of inviting that Bulma Briefs and her family to school for a lecture on capsule making and corporation running."  
  
"I am deeply sorry." Videl apologized deeply as her cheeks turned red. "I brought that madman in and nearly had everyone killed..." She felt humiliated about the entire affair. The nice old man that she turned to for advice and company turned out to be a cold hearted world classed assassin.   
  
"That's okay." Gohan comforted, "You just made a mistake. After all, we're only human."  
  
Trey stifled a smirk as he thought. **Or in your case, half-human.**  
  
"And... well... it's okay." Gohan said as he put a comforting arm around Videl's shoulders.  
  
Videl smiled slightly as she nodded. It was one of those faint contented smiles that Piccolo himself had given. "Maybe... besides, there's one good thing about it." She grinned evilly. "I think I know more about that goofball Saiyanman."  
  
Gohan gulped as he sweat dropped. He never felt so nervous in his life. What if Videl guess that he was Goku's son or that he is really Saiyanman? All he wanted was a normal life among normal people and he couldn't do that if everyone in the world know that he can fly. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." she sighed, "I can't tell you because Saiyanman might have a good reason for keeping his identity a secret. But, I will find him and that Trigun and confront them." Videl vowed as Gohan gulped. She glanced over at Trey and asked, "Trey, can I speak with you... alone?"  
  
Trey nodded once as Videl gestured to a convenient alley. Gohan looked confused as they went into the alley and focused his sensitive demisaiyan ears.  
  
Videl looked around and whispered, "You remembered what happened?"  
  
"Yes, I did... and I also remembered what that man called Saiyanman. Are you sure about what he said?" Trey asked with false uncertainty in his voice.   
  
"I'm positive." Videl confirmed as she crossed her arms. "I've seen Goku's picture a few times taken during the 23rd Tournament. That wild hairdo just stuck out in my mind. And there were rumors that he could fly and do things no normal human could." Videl explained, "I'm going to find him."  
  
"What if he's dead?" Trey guessed, "And that's the reason he didn't show up at the 24th Tournament?"  
  
"No..." Videl shook her head. "I have a feeling that... Goku is our man."  
  
"But... you don't know anything about him! Where will you start?" Trey asked as he tried to think up a good reason why Goku can't be Saiyanman without revealing Gohan's secret.  
  
"Simple... the Tournament. Being Hercule's daughter does have its advantages." Videl explained, "I just want to let you know... so you don't tell anyone else about what I'm going to do. I respect Saiyanman somewhat... he's a good man..."  
  
From the distance, Gohan smiled a little to himself as he heard Videl actually complimenting Saiyanman. For a while, he wasn't sure if Videl even liked him. Now, Videl seemed to actually respect him as a fellow servant of the law.  
  
"Despite all the goofy poses he did." Videl finished as Gohan face faulted.   
  
**Are my poses that bad?** Gohan wondered.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell anyone that Goku could possibly be Saiyanman." Trey sincerely said as he held out his hand. "And I'll make sure Master Roshi won't tell anyone either."  
  
"Thanks." Videl nodded as she walked off, "I'm going to do some research... since school's out for today anyway. What about you and Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe... go to the mall... or something." Trey replied as he shrugged.  
  
Videl sighed as she shook her head. It was times like these that she envied normal people like Gohan. Gohan was one of those types who most likely never trained a day in his life or had to risk his neck to fight evil. She wouldn't mind being normal like Gohan and even Trey for a while. "Oh well... I don't have time for that sort of thing." Videl muttered as she left.  
  
Trey watched the woman walked off and sighed. He can sense some level of anxiety. Videl had no idea how far and how close to the truth she truly is. **You heard that, Gohan?** Trey asked telepathically.  
  
**Every word** Gohan replied as he came up to the man. **What will we do about Videl? You know her better than me. Do you think that she could find out about me?**  
  
Trey frowned as he pondered. **Well... Videl is very stubborn... she would go to the Next Dimension and back itself to find out. But... Goku is not exactly one of the most well known warriors in the world. Heck, he's a mystery to the public... your secret is safe... for a while.**  
  
"Oh man..." Gohan moaned as they walked down the street. "Now what? School's out because of that stupid attack and I'm not in the mood for patrolling." He pouted and said, "My poses aren't that bad."  
  
Trey snickered at himself. Gohan couldn't be swayed by Trey's comments about his poses or his own mother's. However, when Videl made fun of Saiyanman's poses, it shocked Gohan. "Maybe, you should work on the poses a while longer." Trey suggested, "Anyway, have you thought about getting some new clothes?"  
  
"New clothes?" Gohan repeated as he looked down at his white shirt, vest, and red pants. "Why?"  
  
"Because... well... people think that you are a geek." Trey admitted, "And... well... if you want to impress Videl without having to lift trucks, then you gotta dress better."  
  
"What?! I don't want to impress Videl!" Gohan denied as he turned bright red.  
  
"Well... okay... but you still need new clothes." Trey insisted, "I can buy you a couple of outfits." Trey said as he got out a wad of money.  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he saw the huge wad of cash Trey was holding. "How did you get that much?!" He exclaimed as he stared. He knew that Choutsu was some emperor but that was a long time ago and Tien lead a fairly simple life.  
  
"I... sold all the weapons I conjured up on the black market." Trey replied calmly.   
  
Gohan managed to pick up his jaw and shook his head. "Trey... man... sometimes you can be so odd sometimes but so cool."  
  
"Compared to you?" Trey asked as he cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Gohan was just as normal as he was. While he had a mother with a split personality and a father who have three eyes, Gohan's father was an alien and he had been in space fighting aliens.  
  
"Me? I'm normal." Gohan insisted as Trey just shook his head. "I don't want some new clothes. Besides, my mom picked out these clothes for me!"  
  
"Exactly!" Trey sighed as he took Gohan's hand. "Let's go..."  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes Mom picked out?" Gohan asked as he let the slightly bigger but weaker warrior drag him to the mall.  
  
"I'll explain it to you..."  
  
*****  
  
After a brief ten mile walk to the mall and a quick call to Gohan's mom about the trip, Gohan was still slightly confused. "So... teenaged sons don't let moms get their clothes?"  
  
"Yes! I don't even let my two moms get my clothes!" Trey explained, "And one of them is a biker! But... you should see some of the stuff my moms got me..." He shuttered. "Half of it is completely dorky and the other half would get me in trouble with the police!"  
  
"Yikes!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
The two finally reached the mall and Gohan couldn't help but stare out in wonder. "This is the first time... I'm in a mall..." Gohan muttered as he looked around like a little boy in a candy store.  
  
Trey shook his head and asked, "Can you not do that? Please?"  
  
Gohan snapped out of his daze and grinned helplessly. "Sorry."  
  
Trey laughed at Gohan's expression. **Gohan may be the strongest warrior in the world but he's still 'human'.** He thought as he just sighed.   
  
Then, Gohan's helpless expression transformed into fright as he gasped. "K-Kai?!"   
  
Trey looked behind himself and saw Kai Shi standing there. She still eminated that strange aura of fear that seem to hold on to her like an aroma. It took all of his concentration not to run away from fear. "Hello." Kai said simply as she came up. "Shopping?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm helping Gohan get some new outfits." Trey said as he gesutured at Gohan. "So he can impress Videl."  
  
"Am not!" Gohan argued, "I'm not doing it to impress Videl!"  
  
"Okay... mind if I join you?" Kai Shi asked interested.  
  
Trey and Gohan looked at each other and then at Kai Shi's clothes. Kai Shi's gothic outfit wasn't exactly something that would suit Gohan. "Ummm... that's nice but... we'd rather do it by ourselves. You know... guy stuff." Gohan said as he nodded.  
  
Kai Shi tilted her head and asked, "I thought men don't shop together?"  
  
"They don't?" Gohan repeated as Trey and Kai Shi face faulted.  
  
"Most men don't... but you need some clothes and only I have the fashion sense necessary to make you look... cool." Trey commented as he gestured at his own clothes. "No offense, Kai Shi... but... well... your kind of clothes..." Trey stuttered as he gestured to her black gothic outfit and wings. "Are not Gohan's type."  
  
Gohan stepped back as Kai Shi looked down and nodded. "I understand." She said simply as she held out her hand. "Good luck..."  
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as he shook Kai's hand. For a second, he felt a strange chill along his back as he pulled away. "Uhhh... thanks." Kai Shi smiled as she walked away. For the slightest second, Gohan could've sworn that the her tiny wings twitched. He snapped out of this gaze and said, "Okay... let's go."   
  
The two walked along the halls and laughed as they went into the various stores and tried on clothes. Gohan had a hard time deciding what to wear abut Trey had been very blunt about what is good and what isn't.  
  
Gohan came out of the dressing stall dressed in a red T-shirt and khaki pants. "Not bad..." Trey commented from his seat. "But it looks identical to what Krillian usually wear."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan ran back in and came out dressed in a dark blue T-shirt with a white over shirt, blue jeans, and a white hat baseball cap. "Well?"  
  
"Nice..." Trey nodded in approval.   
  
"Cool." Gohan changed out of his clothes and they went out of the store carrying some bags. "I'm hungry. Can we eat?"  
  
Trey's jaw dropped as he thought about paying for Gohan's food. Most of the food stores in the court can't feed someone like Gohan for a full stomach. "Just a little snack."   
  
"Right!"  
  
Five superb burgers and three mega chocolate shakes later...  
  
"That was great..." Gohan commented as he rubbed his stomach and Trey paid for the food. "Thanks for paying for me, Trey."  
  
"No... problem." Trey said as he looked at his dwindling cash wad. **Looks like I better sell off a few of my ammo.** He thought bewildered as Gohan stood up and stretched.   
  
"Well... we better get back soon. Mom will have a fit if I'm late." Gohan and Trey put up their trays and started to walk to the parking lot. Trey glanced over to Gohan and saw to his shock a long brown fuzzy rope hanging off of Gohan's lower back.   
  
Trey's jaw dropped as he stopped and stared at the rope. "Gohan... did you by any chance buy something furry?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked down behind him and said, "That's my tail... I haven't had... MY TAIL?!" Gohan screamed as grabbed his own tail by the end and nearly fainted from the pain. "Oh my!!! How?! When?! Why?!" He frantically looked around and then calmed down. "Mom is going to have a fit." He concluded as Trey face faulted. The young man got up and noticed that people are now staring at him.   
  
**Great... we're making a scene." Trey laughed nervously as he grabbed Gohan and pulled him into the nearest restroom. After a quick check to make sure no one else was inside, Trey said, "Cut it off, quick!"  
  
Gohan shook his head as he went to the wall. "I can't... I don't want to lose my tail again!"  
  
Trey frowned as he came up to Gohan. "Gohan, you want to be a normal teenager right?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Normal teenagers don't have monkey tails!"  
  
Gohan glared at Trey and his furry tail bristled. "They also don't have three eyes." Gohan said coldly.  
  
Trey yanked off his bandana to reveal his third eye and it glowed. "I can't lose my third eye! It's not possible! It was something I was born with. If I lose it, I'll be blind!" He was angry. His third eye may look strange but it wasn't a weakness to him and it didn't pose a threat to the world if there was a full moon. At that moment, he felt pain caused by his friend.  
  
"And I was born with my tail." Gohan rationalized. "Please, you must understand... I... missed my tail." Gohan sighed as he looked at the furry appendage. "It was a part of me and it even helped me save my father when Vegita first came to this planet. I don't want to lose it unless I have to. There's no more full moon so... it's harmless."  
  
Trey stared at the tail and then at Gohan. He could remember all the times he felt somewhat tempted to use the Dragon Balls to remove his third eye and pass himself more as normal guy. But, his third eye came from his father and it often means that he is wise and balanced. Trey could fully understand how Gohan felt. "Okay... but how can you hide it?"  
  
Gohan frowned as he thought back to the Saiyans with tails. "I could do what Raddiz, Nappa, and Vegita did... try to wrap it around my waist." Gohan replied as he grabbed his tail and groaned at the instant pain. "This will be hard."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Trey said as he gently took the tail's end in his hand.  
  
"Gah! Gently!" Gohan urged as he grimaced. "You have to be more tender." Trey looked at Gohan oddly as he very gently took Gohan's tail and the demisaiyan moaned.   
  
"That's better." He sighed as his body tensed.  
  
"Why do I feel so dirty?" Trey wondered as he tried to get the tail to go around Gohan's waist.  
  
"Just not so hard..." Gohan moaned again as his eyes closed.  
  
Trey's hand sweat as he released the tail. "Gohan... maybe I shouldn't help." He muttered as he tried to rationalized Gohan's reaction. All he knew about Saiyan tails is that they are sensitive but had to be worked on to be stronger. **If all Saiyans have this tail and it's sensitive to others... what if... that... oh god...** He paled as he wiped his hands on a paper towel. "Oh shit! Gohan! That tail of yours is sensitive!"  
  
"Of course it's sensitive." Gohan replied as he gently tugged his tail around his waist and sat on the floor. "It was my Dad's weak spot."  
  
"I mean... that... tails are meant to be used... in..." Trey stumbled for words to explain what the tail could be to Saiyans. "Other men can't touch it..."  
  
"Men... can't what?" Gohan asked confused as he patted his tail.  
  
"Saiyans probably have tails as part of their sexual drive... much like humans and their 'parts'." Trey explained softly.  
  
Gohan stared at Trey for a long moment and then at his tail. He looked back up at Trey and then at his tail. Finally, he screamed, "WHAT?! But... I don't usually feel a thing when I was a kid?!"  
  
"Well... you were just a kid at the time. You are now in puberty and... well... your tail must've changed."  
  
"Aww... man... I can't believe it!" Gohan wailed as he held his head. "And you touched it!" He glared at Trey angrily.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know myself!" Trey argued as he held up his hands.  
  
*****  
  
Outside of the bathroom, a young woman listened intently. Her eyes bulged as she stared at the door. "What is going on in there?" Eighteen wondered as she overheard a distinct 'That's some excuse!' Gohan's voice boomed.  
  
"Oh come on! I didn't like it myself!"   
  
"Yeah... sure..."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Eighteen frowned at the odd conversation and opened the door. "Gohan?" The android asked as the two warriors looked at the woman.  
  
"Eighteen?! What are you doing in the men's restroom?!" Gohan exclaimed as his tail unraveled. "Oh shit."  
  
"I was shopping and I heard you scream." Eighteen explained as she stared at the tail. "And I overheard some interesting conversation."  
  
"But what are you doing in the _men's_ restroom?!" Trey screamed in shock as he put on his bandana again.  
  
"What's wrong with me in the men's restroom?" Eighteen taunted, "I don't care."  
  
"She's one of those bold types." Gohan explained as he wrapped his tail again. "Oh man... I hope Mom won't mind me keeping the tail."  
  
"I'm sure she won't once you explained to her what you told her what you told me." Trey reasoned, "Besides, it is a part of you. She wouldn't want you to cut off a part of you."  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan sighed, "I gotta get back home..." He muttered, "Bye, Trey, thanks for the outfits!"  
  
"You better get a new Saiyanman outfit modified for the tail." Trey suggested.  
  
"Saiyanman?" Eighteen repeated, "You mean that mysterious crime fighter is you?"  
  
"That's right!" Gohan said as he turned slightly red at the comment.   
  
Eighteen smirked and asked, "What's the deal with the poses?"  
  
Gohan face faulted and whined, "My poses aren't that bad."   
  
Before Trey could comment, Sharpener entered and then saw a tall beautiful woman, Trey, and Gohan with a strange fuzzy belt around his waist and he said, "Okay... you two are freaky." He ran back out.  
  
"Damn it." Trey muttered.  
  
Eighteen glanced at the tail and then at Trey and asked, "Would you keep the tail after what happened with Trey?"  
  
Gohan's cheeks turned bright red as sweat poured down his face. He felt humiliated about the entire fiasco. What Trey did to him was amazing but he knew that it was just an accident and he'd rather not think about what might happen if his mother knew. "Hee hee... it won't happen again."  
  
"I hope not." Trey said, "Don't tell Chi Chi about that. She would freak out and cut that tail of yours faster than you can say 'Yajarobie'."  
  
Gohan fully agreed with the young triclops. "Yeah... wanna come home with me? I'm going to need some help carrying all this stuff back home."  
  
Trey gulped as the thought of seeing Chi Chi again. The last time he saw her and Goku, he made her very mad and he wasn't sure if she would recognize him from before. "Well..." **Oh what the hell, I'll see her sooner or later.** "Sure."  
  
*****  
  
After a quick exit, Trey and Gohan left the mall in a hurry and flew back on Gohan's Nimbus. The two held the bags in their laps and around them on the cloud as they flew on. "I can't wait till you meet my mom." Gohan said as he watched the cloud flew over a forest. "Mom makes the best meatloaf. Maybe, you can stay for dinner."  
  
"Maybe." Trey said as he got out the phone and called his mother.  
  
*"Hello?"*  
  
"Hi, Mom, it's Trey."  
  
*"Trey-chan! Are you okay?! I heard about what happened to the school!"*  
  
"I'm fine... I was just shopping with Gohan. Anyway, I just want to tell you that I'm going to have dinner at Gohan's place."  
  
*"Oh dear... well... okay... I'll tell your father and Launch this... be careful, Trey-chan."*  
  
"I'm always careful, Mom. Bye."  
  
*"Bye."*  
  
Trey sighed as he hang up the phone. "Okay, I can eat at your mom's."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl sighed as she came out of the library with several tapes in her arms. She should be happy that the librarian had let her bring a few copies of the Tournaments 21, 22, and 23. Yet, she felt somewhat bad for using her influence to get all three tapes. However, she had to find out more about Saiyanman and it must be Goku. After all, there can't be another warrior like Goku. Hopefully, they would give some clue to Goku's past and present.   
  
*****  
  
Trey closed his eyes as he mediate to make the anxious nervous feelings go away. He could almost sense Chi Chi and her possible wrath. **Oh dear, Kami, please aid me in confronting Chi Chi.** Trey prayed as he sat on the cloud.  
  
"There it is!" Gohan pointed down and Trey saw a small capsule house in the middle of a clearing of the woods. There was a small wood tub in the back yard and a clothesline hung at a distance.   
  
"Whoa... this is nice..." Trey commented as the cloud landed and the two got off.   
  
"Gohan!" A little boy gushed as he rushed out of the house and tackled Gohan. Trey founded himself awestruck at the boy. The boy was a mirror image of old photos of Goku, except for the fact that the boy was dressed in a purple Japanese outfit.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Gohan exclaimed as he stood up lifted the boy high into the air. "What's with the rush?"  
  
"Mom and me were worried about you when that assassin attacked the school." Goten pointed out as Gohan slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Well... I'm fine." Gohan said as he pointed to Trey. "This is Trey, my best friend, well... human friend. Trey, this is Goten, my little bro."  
  
"Hi." Trey said as he shook Goten's hand. "Wow... you look just like Goku... only smaller and your power...." He muttered as he felt Goten's power in his tiny form. It wasn't as high as Gohan's power but it was much closer than it should be. "wow..."  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she opened the door and came out. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you?!"  
  
"Getting some clothes." Gohan replied as he held up some bags. "Trey bought these for me."  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi looked at the clothes and said, "They look nice, and who's..." Chi Chi glanced up at Trey and his third eye. "YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked at Trey confused and asked, "You already met Mom?"  
  
"You bet I do, Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed as she put herself in front of Gohan. "That man nearly killed your father! Keep away from him, you psycho!"  
  
Trey looked down and said, "I'm sorry... that was a long time ago. I didn't mean to hurt Goku like that."  
  
"Trey... what are you talking about?" Gohan asked more confused than ever. He knew that Lunch was a little unstable but Trey was one of the most sane people he had ever met.   
  
Trey sighed as he looked up. "Gohan... I met your mother and Goku many years ago... it was way back when Dad was killed the second time. Mom was a basket case when she found out... so... I was on my own..."  
  
*****  
  
A little three eyed boy was walking in the desert as he dragged a wolf beside him. He looked up to see a tall man jumping from cliff to cliff. He landed in a thud and went to his knees. "Oh man..." The man moaned.  
  
"Are you okay, mister?" Trey asked as he looked concerned.  
  
"Fine... *whew* body's still not at hundred percent..." He looked at the boy and noticed that he had three eyes and his very face seemed to resemble Tien's. "Hey... are you related to Tien?"  
  
"He's my daddy." Trey replied.  
  
"Well... looks like I wasn't the only one who became a daddy over the years. I'm Goku."   
  
"I'm Trey Troi." Trey replied as he shook the man's head.   
  
"Trey, eh? Well... I have a son your age... he's off to another planet to bring your daddy back from the dead." Goku explained as he got up. "Where's your mommy?"  
  
"I don't know." Trey replied, "She turned blond and ran off. She does that sometimes... she could be gone for days at a time."   
  
Goku frowned sadly. "I'm sorry. But... well... aren't you lonely?"  
  
"Not really. I'm used to it." Trey calmly replied as he shrugged.   
  
Goku shook his head as he thought of his own son on a trip to a far away planet. While Gohan had it hard, at least he wasn't alone. Gohan had Bulma and Krillian and this sad three-eyed boy had no one. "I'm sorry about your daddy..."  
  
"That's okay." Trey shrugged, "Want something to eat? I think I got something around here." Trey got pointed to a cave. "That's where I live. It's not very big but it's home."  
  
"Sure..." Goku took Trey's hand and he was led to the cave. It was littered with a fridge, bottles of water, a small stream in the middle, and a TV. "Nice place... where did you get the stuff?"  
  
"From home... Mom got plenty of stuff when she's blond..." Trey sighed, "Sit down..." Trey insisted as he got out a small chair.  
  
Goku sighed in relief as he sat in the soft chair. "Thanks..."  
  
"Mr. Goku?" Trey asked as he got out some tea and handed it to the man. "How will you guys bring back my father?"  
  
"Well..." Goku looked up at the ceiling and said, "on a distant planet called Namek, there is supposed to be these magic Dragon Balls that can grant any wish... right now, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillian are going to Namek to make a wish and get your father and Choutsu back!"  
  
"I see..." Trey looked down in deep contemplation. "How long will it take?"  
  
Goku looked at the boy shocked. He had never seen a little boy so serious in his life, except for Gohan who looked determined to get Piccolo back from the dead. However, Trey seemed more grown up than he is. "Oh... they should be getting close... no telling how long it would take to gather all of the balls... but I'm sure it will be soon!"  
  
"I see..." Trey nodded.  
  
"Goku!!!" Chi Chi wailed as she entered the cave. "Son Goku, where were you?! Training in your condition?" She screamed as she stomped into the cave.  
  
"I'm fine, Chi Chi." Goku insisted as he slowly got up. "I was talking with Trey. He's Tien's son. He's been living here ever since Tien died."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Chi Chi." Trey said as he bowed.  
  
"Ohhh... you poor little boy!" Chi Chi wailed as she picked up the boy and hugged her, "Where's your mommy?"  
  
Trey shoved himself away from Chi Chi and repiled, "She left me... she does that when she's blond."   
  
"That witch!" Chi Chi screamed as she got out a gun, "I should teach her some manners!" Then, she noticed some dust. "But, first... when's the last time you dusted this place?" She got out a duster and started dusting the table.   
  
Some dust tickled Trey's nose and he sneezed. "ACHOO!!!" The boy's blond hair turned black and his eyes turned blue. "Yee haa!" He screamed as he got out a gun and started firing, "Wha'cha all doing in this here cave?!"   
  
Goku gulped as he ran in front of Chi Chi and catch the bullets. "You invited me here, remember, Trey?"  
  
The armed boy looked up at the man and laughed, "I'm not Trey, I'm Trigun!!!" He got out a large rifle and screamed, "Delta Fire!" A strong beam of light shot out of his gun and at Goku's shoulder. The warrior fell and blood covered the floor.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi screamed in horror as Master Roshi came in and saw what was happening.  
  
"Damn it!" Master Roshi got out his emergency pepper he usually carry for Lunch and tossed it at Trigun's direction. The boy sneezed and in a poof of smoke transformed into back into Trey.   
  
"Oh no..." Trey muttered as he looked down at the gun in his hands and then at Goku's body. "No!!!" He cried out as he ran out of the cave with tears in his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"And so..." Trey concluded, "That is when I left my cave." Tears threatened to overwhelm him as he shook. "I ran as far and as fast as I could. I finally arrived at a temple where I learned to control myself... I spent over a year there until my father finally came back to me...but I still train myself mentally to control my other half."   
  
Gohan was stunned into silence by the story. He had no idea how hard it was for Trey to live when he was a little boy. True, Gohan had suffered when he was young, but he always had at least his friends and family to help him. Trey was different, he was forced to endure his hardships alone. "I'm sorry." Gohan whispered, "I guess it must be hard for you with a split personality like that..."  
  
"I'm much better now. I can control myself as Trigun and I don't have that stupid Texan accent." Trey laughed slightly as he sat down. "I would understand if you don't want me here again." Trey turned on his heel and was about to leave when Gohan's strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.  
  
"No!" Gohan argued, "I want you here, you're my best human friend! Sure you made a mistake, but you were just a kid back then! It's not your fault!"   
  
Chi Chi stood there as Gohan tried to reason with the young man. Her heart pounded as Gohan did his best to defend his new friend. In all the years she had raised Gohan, he had never had a friend close to his age. That was one of the reasons she made Gohan to to school in the first place. Gohan needed a friend his age who knows more about the world. "Are you really in control of your sneezes?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Of course, I am. I don't want to kill anyone!" Trey exclaimed, "I... I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
Chi Chi frowned and then sighed. "Okay... I trust you for now... after all, if I can trust Piccolo and Vegita, I might as well trust you." Chi Chi reasoned, "I'm glad that Gohan made at least one friend at school... he needs someone his own age to play with."  
  
"Mom!" Gohan wailed, "We don't play together!"  
  
"That's right, all we do is dress up and fight criminals!" Trey pointed out.  
  
"That's right!" Gohan said as he nodded.  
  
"Whatever... would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making Gohan's favorite... roasted dinosaur with sweet potatoes!"  
  
"All right!" Goten and Gohan cheered as Trey nodded.   
  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
Videl shielded her eyes as Goku inadvertently mooned the camera to show that his tail was real. Which it was, much to her own disbelief.  
  
"Note to self, Goku has a monkey tail. May be descended from some human and monkey or from one strange alien race that goes around destroying planets, but I doubt the later because that is impossible. Also, Goku shows signs of naive behavior that seemed to make him clueless about what public display. Another reason that Goku may be Saiyanman." Videl said in her recorder.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi got out the food and piled it onto the table. Trey, Gohan, and Goten all sat at the table and Chi Chi sat down. "Okay, boys, you can eat now."  
  
Goten and Gohan shoveled their food into their mouths at super fast rate. Chi Chi and Trey were eating a much slower, human rate. The woman glanced up at Trey and noticed that he was eating more but at a civilized rate. **At least Trey is just as civilized as Piccolo.** Chi Chi thought.  
  
"So... Trey, how was your parents?" Chi Chi asked politely.  
  
"Fine... Dad is working hard as usual in the mountains and mom didn't commit any crimes lately." Trey replied as he cut into his dinosaur meat.  
  
"Well... Principal Nobodi called and he need some people to donate to the bake sale in a couple days to pay for that wall and I'm going to join in." Chi Chi said as she eat slowly. "After all, a mother do need to take part in her son's school. And I want to meet some your other friends."   
  
Gohan swallowed his food and asked, "Really?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Ohhh... boy..." He muttered as he thought of his mother meeting Videl. That is a cat fight waiting to happen. Especially if Videl knew that Chi Chi was Goku's wife or if she accidentally insult Goku.  
  
"Oh man..." Trey moaned as he held his head, "Mom will join up too... and you picture my mother there if she sneezed?"  
  
Gohan gulped as he pictured a pair of psychotic women running around firing guns. **The school won't survive.**  
  
Goten spoke up. "Hey! I learned this cool new trick today! Wanna see?"   
  
"Goten!" Chi Chi snarled as she banged the table, "Don't show the trick!"  
  
"Oh..." Goten looked down as he eat again. Trey and Gohan looked up when the sensed someone with some power at the door and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Expecting anyone, Mom?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"No..." Chi Chi replied as she got up and opened the door. Standing or at least hovering there on her crystal ball was Baba and standing next to her was a tall figure wearing a large hood and cloak.  
  
"Greetings, Chi Chi." Baba said as she floated inside with the hooded man walking behind her.   
  
"Baba, what are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked stunned as she looked at the hooded man. "And who's he?"  
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked as he, Trey, and Goten ran to the living room where they saw Baba and the hooded man standing there. "Baba, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Gohan, Goten, Trey." Baba said as she looked at the three.   
  
"You... know about me?" Trey asked confused. He had heard of the mysterious psychic but never met her and he was sure his father hadn't told her about him.   
  
"I know many things, Trey." Baba said as she gestured at the hooded man. "I am here because my new apprentice wanted to meet you. An old woman like myself, I finally got that new apprentice I signed up for. He is strong and can foretold the future. His mind is also strong but needs work." Baba explained, "This is the family that I was talking to you about. The woman is Chi Chi, Goku's wife. The tall teenager with the black hair is Gohan, his blond friend is Trey Troi, and the boy is Goten."  
  
"Hello." Chi Chi bowed politely.  
  
"Hi!" Goten said nervously at the strange man.  
  
"Nice to meet you. But... why does he want to meet us?" Gohan asked as he tried to look at the hooded man's face.   
  
Baba sighed as she gestured at the man. "I must warn you that he may look familiar but he is not the same man you think you know... he had been dead for thirty years and I just brought him back. I just want to prepare you."  
  
"Of course." Chi Chi and the others nodded in agreement. The man removed his hood to show a familiar face with longish spiky hair, a distinct red bandana, and a strange scar over his left cheek.   
  
At once, there was silence as the man came forward and said, "I am Bardock, Kakarot or as you may call him Goku's father."  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped at the sight and did what any normal woman would do if she met her formerly dead father-in-law. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted.   
  
"Mom!" Gohan caught his mother and laid her on the couch. "Oh man..." The man looked up at his grandfather and asked, "Are you that scientist that Dad told me about?" Bardock took off the rest of his cloak to reveal a dark green tank top, dark green pants, and a fuzzy belt around his waist.  
  
Bardock stepped back in confusion. "Scientist?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Dad told me that Vegita told him that you invented the bruta wave ball." Gohan explained as he tried to figure out his new family member.  
  
Bardock shook his head. "Of course not! The bruta wave ball had been a technique normally used by the strongest warriors for centuries!" He explained much to his shock. **What kind of lies did Vegita tell them?!** He thought angrily.  
  
"Well... it's interesting meeting you, Bardock." Trey said calmly as he shook Bardock's hand.   
  
"I see... and do normal earth men have three eyes?" Bardock inquired as he stared at Trey's third eye.  
  
"Huh?" Trey felt his forehead and shook his head. "No... most beings here have two eyes... I got it from my father..."  
  
Bardock nodded and then held his head. Images of two winged beings in battle flew through his mind. "Oh..."  
  
"Is he okay?" Gohan asked as Bardock shook his head clear.  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a vision." Bardock explained.  
  
"A vision?" Goten finally asked.   
  
"I can see into the future. I was a curse given to me by... an angry alien." Bardock said as he held his head.  
  
"Did it have anything to do with us?" Gohan asked interested. He had never had a relative who could predict the future. Baba could predict the future but is reluctant to reveal anything. This strange man, who is his grandfather, could be interesting.   
  
"I don't know." Bardock muttered, "I saw a pair of winged beings fighting... that's it..."  
  
"That's really vague." Gohan commented confused. "Maybe, angels? Or some alien race?"  
  
"I don't know... just two winged beings fighting." Bardock never felt so frustrated in his life. He had been having strange visions about winged beings for the past few days and he didn't know what it meant. "I was cursed with this, remember?! I can't control it!"  
  
"That is one of the things he is working on." Baba said. "However, it is important that Bardock understands this planet and his family. You are strong enough to handle him and maybe you can learn from him."  
  
"Cool! I get another grandpa and he can see the future!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped into Bardock's arms.  
  
"Yes... I suppose that you can say that." Bardock said as he held the boy. He was a mini version of himself only more cheerful and childlike. He glanced over at Trey and Gohan and asked, "Gohan, is it true that you are the most powerful warrior in the world?"  
  
"Well..." Gohan looked down sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Bardock frowned as he looked up and down the teenager. He didn't have the muscles that would convey that he worked out or that he showed any strength and his very attitude was meek and cheerful. "I am not certain. Prove it to me. Fight me." Bardock dared.  
  
Gohan and Trey nearly face faulted in shock. While Bardock was powerful compared to any other human, he is very weak compared to someone like Gohan. "Fight you?!" Gohan repeated.  
  
"Of course... I can't tell how strong you are without my scouter." Bardock said as he pointed to his face. "And so... the only way for me to find out how strong you are is to fight you."  
  
"I'm stronger than you think." Gohan said as he sweat dropped. "Why don't you hit your hardest on me?"  
  
Bardock smirked as he readied his fist. The boy was either extremely strong or extremely cocky. "Okay..." He screamed as he powered up and let loose his most powerful punch at Gohan's stomach. "AAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed in pain as he held his now broken hand. "How... how can you be that powerful?" He asked stunned.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his hand. "Told you, I'm that strong..."  
  
"I bet..." Bardock muttered as he held his hand close to his chest. "Are you a super saiyan?"  
  
"Yes. So's Vegita." Gohan commented, "But..." He smirked evilly and added, "I'm much stronger."  
  
"And so are the human Z fighters, they had all grown stronger to fight evil." Baba reminded, "So... Bardock, don't think about renovating this planet."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Bardock bowed to Baba. "I'm sorry about insulting you, Gohan."   
  
"That's okay! I know I may not look strong but I am! In fact, I can teach you how to tell how strong other people are just by sensing!" Gohan offered as he patted the man on the back.   
  
"Sensing?" Bardock repeated as he tried to move his hand.   
  
"It can be done." Baba said, "That is one of the reasons that you shall spend time with your family. And you will need to understand the need to protect life. You have a noble soul within you, Bardock. If you didn't, you would not have went back to Planet Vegita and tried to save it." Baba hovered back up and said, "I will see you in a week."  
  
"Thank you, Baba for bringing me back." Bardock said as the woman flew back into the sky.   
  
Chi Chi moaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh..." Gohan laughed as he rubbed his head again. "You see..." Gohan quickly explained everything about Bardock to his mother. Chi Chi nodded numbly as she absorbed the information. She had been and seen many things and the concept of having a alien dead father-in-law who could predict the future actually sounds believable to her.   
  
"I see..." Chi Chi finally said as she glared up at Bardock. "And I suppose that you need to stay here for a week so you can train with Gohan?"  
  
Bardock nodded once and felt almost awestruck at the woman's forwardness. Gohan's mother, when she's awake, seemed to carry a bold authority around her that would rival Saiyan royalty.  
  
"Okay... if you are staying here, you will have to follow some rules..." Chi Chi said as she stepped up and stared into his eyes. "first of all, no rough housing! If you will train, train far away! Second... if you make a mess, clean it up!" Bardock could only nod in response. "Third... I expect you to also be able support yourself... I can't afford to feed three saiyans like yourselves... you will have to hunt and bring me food... NO INTELLIGENT LIFE! Fourth... if you leave to do anything, leave a note! Any questions?"  
  
"No, my lady." Bardock said as he automatically knelt down and crossed his unbroken hand over his chest.  
  
"Good..." Chi Chi nodded as she looked at Bardock's hand. It was bloody and almost misshapen, obvious signs of a broken hand. "Is there something wrong with your hand?"  
  
"I... broke it." Bardock muttered as he held his hand.   
  
"I see... Gohan..." She looked at her oldest son and said, "Go to the bathroom and get a senzu."  
  
"Sure thing, Mom." Gohan rushed into the bedroom and came out with a small bean. "Here you go, Grandpa." Gohan handed Bardock the senzu and the man looked at it odd.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Bardock asked as he fingered the bean.  
  
"Eat it, silly!" Goten laughed, "Senzu beans are good for you!"  
  
"I will need more than just one..." Bardock commented as he took the bean and swallowed it. Suddenly, his broken hand mended itself and his once empty stomach was about full. The warrior flexed his hand repeatedly. It felt much better than if he had spent the time healing in the rejuvenation tanks and without the wait. "How did that tiny bean did it?"  
  
"Magic." Gohan answered, "Trust me... it works wonders..."  
  
Bardock flexed his hand and smiled slightly. "Well... maybe this planet have more potential than I thought."   
  
"Great! Let's eat!" Gohan said as he pointed to the table.   
  
"Good..." Bardock glanced at Gohan's waist and then at Goten's and asked, "Why do you have a tail and Goten doesn't?"  
  
"Huh?" Goten and Chi Chi looked at Gohan who nervously unwrapped his tail.   
  
"Oh... it just grew back while I was at the mall..." Gohan laughed as he waved his tail around.  
  
"Cool! Monkey tail!" Goten gushed as he grabbed Gohan's tail.   
  
"GAH!!!" Gohan screamed in agony as Trey forced Goten's hands off. "Careful, bro..." Gohan warned as he shook off the pain. "the tail's sensitive."  
  
"Sorry." Goten muttered as he looked down in shame. He didn't mean to hurt his older brother but the tail just looked cool.  
  
"That's okay..." Gohan patted him on the head. "Just don't do it again."  
  
"Right!" Goten cheerfully said as Bardock shook his head. He was baffled about these saiyans being so cheerful and happy despite their power. Normal saiyan children would just be focused on getting stronger, destroying planets, and trying to become a super saiyan.   
  
"You have your tail back?" Chi Chi asked wondering how much more shock can she handle.   
  
"Yeah... sorry about not telling you earlier..." Gohan said as he tapped on his tail very gently.  
  
"He was just nervous about what you would think." Trey defended as he finally found a way to talk about something he would know about.  
  
"Oh... well..." Chi Chi looked at the tail again and gushed, "It's so cute! Just like when you have it as a kid! It's so adorable! Will you show it to our friends?"  
  
"Show off the tail?" Bardock repeated, "My lady, Saiyans do not show off their tails... it is not right."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked as he looked at his tail again. There was so much about his tail that he still didn't know about. He just found out that his tail is more than a weak point and an interesting way to become a giant were ape.   
  
"Of course! A saiyan's tail is part of their saiyanhood!" He glanced at Chi Chi confused and asked, "With all due respect, my lady, but you gave birth to two of my grandchildren and... you had no idea how sacred the tail is?!"  
  
"Goku, Kakarot, had his tail permanently removed when he was training under Kami." Chi Chi explained, "What is so sacred about the tail?"  
  
"Well..." Bardock put his hands on his hips and sighed. **This will be complicated...** "Saiyans need their tails to increase their sex drive."  
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened as she stared at Bardock's tail. "Really?" She had often wondered why Goku had such a hard time, performing sex while he was alive. Most of the time, she thought it was because of the lack of experience, now she knew. "Oh..." She looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "And... Gohan would be more attracted to girls with his tail?"  
  
"Definitely." Bardock commented as he looked at Gohan, "At his age... he would start feeling the urge to find a mate, especially with the tail."  
  
Trey looked over at Gohan and smirked evilly. "Don't even say it." Gohan warned as he blushed brightly.  
  
"Say what?" Trey asked innocently as he grinned again.   
  
"Ohh..." Gohan held his head. "Okay... come on..."  
  
After a fast dinner, Trey and Gohan watched Bardock prepared his own sleeping space and decided to leave.  
  
"That was one... interesting dinner." Trey commented as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Tell me about it... it's not every day that a long lost dead relative who can predict the future just come to your doorstep." Gohan said as he looked up the sky. "Pretty freaky... I mean, he looks almost like Dad... only without the scar."  
  
"True... but your little brother is just as bad... he's the mini version of your dad and you..." Trey commented as he looked Gohan in the eye. "Saiyanman was mistaken for Goku..."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to object but nothing came out. One of the interesting traits about Trey is that he is very forward, much like Piccolo. "I see your point..." Gohan finally laughed as he put his hand behind his head. "must be a genetic thing..."  
  
"Yeah..." Trey fully agreed as he flew up. "I gotta go home... it's getting late and Mom might get worried."  
  
"Okay! Oh! And Trey!" Gohan called out and Trey looked down at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Gohan grinned and said, "You're welcomed to come here any time!" He gave a thumbs up and Trey smiled and returned the thumbs up. A bright light surrounded the man as he shot into the air. "See ya, tomorrow!" Trey boomed as he flew through the air, eager to see his father's face when he told him about what happened today.  
  
*****  
  
Videl rubbed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She had been watching the past two tournaments straight. Luckily for her, there were no robberies at the time. Videl sighed as she put in the last tape. The first two tournaments had only been partially helpful. She did learn that he is good friends with a young monk named Krillian and trained under Master Roshi. Videl founded herself beating herself over the head with that one. She didn't know Master Roshi's address or telephone number and the only one who would know that is Trey. And she wasn't sure if she would want to ask her arch rival.   
  
"This is my last tape." Videl said in her recorder, "Hopefully, this last tape will show something about Goku's current situation and any secrets he may have..." The more Videl watched the past two tapes, the more convinced she was that Goku is Saiyanman. Goku and Saiyanman seemed to have the same build, the same jaw, the same carefree gentleness about him and yet serious attitude about protecting others.   
  
Time passed as Videl watched the tape. Tien, Trey's father, was very convincing and had done those tricks very well. Videl was impressed with the man's technique against the assassin who nearly destroyed the school.   
  
Finally, Goku and a strange woman who didn't have a name came up to fight. Videl didn't recognize the woman from the past tapes. She was tall, with long black hair and dark eyes and she was wearing a blue japanese style fighting outfit. The mysterious woman was obviously angry at Goku for some strange reason.   
  
The two fought, well... the woman attacked Goku and he was dodging and ducking fearfully. Finally, Goku just punched the air and made the woman flew back and smash into the wall. "He beat her! Without even landing a finger on her!" Videl gasped as her hands sweat. This Goku would be an impressive match against her father.   
  
Finally, the woman got back on the arena still fuming with anger.   
  
*"Now, will you tell me who you are?"* Goku asked confused.  
  
The woman growled and yelled, *"You should know me, you promised to be my bride!!!"*  
  
Videl gasped as she eat her popcorn. "Goku had a fiancé? And he didn't even recognize her?"  
  
Goku confused looked to the side and yelled, *"Hey, Krillian! What does 'bride' mean?"*  
  
At once, the mysterious woman, the Announcer, and Videl herself face faulted at the ridiculously naive remark. "What does bride mean?!" Videl repeated, "What kind of idiot is Goku?!"  
  
*"You promised to marry me!"* The woman screamed, *"Remember?"*  
  
Goku stared off and then pointed to the woman. *"Chi Chi?"* He guessed.  
  
Chi Chi nodded as Videl said, "Note: Goku's fiancé or now wife's name is Chi Chi."  
  
*"So, we get married?"* Goku said as he took her hand.  
  
*"Yes, we will marry."*  
  
*"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's official! Goku and Chi Chi are getting married!"* The announcer proclaimed as Videl just gawked at the set.   
  
"What?!" Videl shook her head at the odd proposal. "Okay, I found out that Goku and Chi Chi are married and have been for around eighteen years. Of course, I will have to find reports of a wedding." Videl watched as the Tournament continued until the cameras were destroyed by a tall green demon by the name of Ma Junior or maybe Piccolo. She stopped the tape and stared at the blank screen. Finally, she turned on her recorder and said, "That is the end of my research on the Tournament tapes. This Goku is a real mystery. I am convinced more than ever that he must be Saiyanman. I will find out more about Goku and why he decided to become Saiyanman. I will find out his secrets, even if I have to fight Ma Junior himself."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. The Birth of a New Costume

A Birth of a New Costume  
A Normal Friends from Strange Places Interlude  
By Maria Cline  
  
Trey sighed as he slumped into his room and sat at his desk. It was a typical teenager's room with posters of various martial artists, a Hercule Satan bulls eye, a vast display of guns and weapons that could get him in trouble if anyone else knows about it, and a simple desk with a computer.  
  
It had been a busy day with Gohan sprouting a new tail and his long lost formerly dead grandfather coming back and now living with them. Trey went up to his computer and brought up the graphics worksheet. "Better finish this up."  
  
He tapped on the keyboard and brought up a human figure. He stared at it for an hour and muttered, "First things first... Gohan will need something with different colors." Trey leaned back in his chair as he tried to think up what Gohan would like. He reached out and stared at the picture of his father and the Z warriors taken back just before the Cell Games. Young Gohan was in super saiyan form and looked so bright and yet nervous about the upcoming battle. It was strange to him to imagine the Gohan he knew being this young serious boy who killed Cell when he was only eleven. Gohan seemed too cheerful and full of life to even show the difficult childhood he had.  
  
He looked at the different costumes in the picture. "Maybe, Gohan should wear his old Cell uniform..." He pictured Gohan dressed as Piccolo and shook his head. While it may work on a kid, dark purple wouldn't work on Gohan. He pasted a Gi outfit, similar to Goku's and put it on the figure. The man now looked identical to Goku and Trey shook his head. "Nah... what if he switch colors?" Trey swap colors and made the main gi part dark blue and the undershirt bright orange. "Great! Now for the boots and gloves." Bulma had the right idea of giving Saiyanman gloves to prevent people from taking his fingerprints but it was too bright. If Saiyanman had to touch any blood or oil, it would show far better than if the gloves were dark. "Maybe, dark gloves and dark boots to hide any 'stains'." Trey said as he typed on keyboard. "Hmmm... make the shirt long sleeve to the gloves..."   
  
A costumed figure appeared on his screen. "Not bad..." Trey admired as he examined the picture.  
  
"Trey chan!" Lunch gushed as she entered the room. "I got some milk and cookies!"   
  
"I'm kinda busy right now, Mom." Trey said as he waved his hand, "I'll eat it later."  
  
"Oh... Trey chan." Lunch said as she lowered her tray. She tried her best to be nice to her only son but every time she sneezed, Launch would just leave him behind. Trey grew up far too fast because of their curses and now he didn't seem to like being in the same room with his own family.   
  
Trey sighed as he took a cookie and popped it in his mouth. He hated it when his mom is distraught. Mom was frail and a scared cat and Mother was deadly with a gun and an attitude. He could only wish that his mother would find some way to find middle ground. "It's pretty good." He complimented.  
  
Lunch's face brightened as she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late! You have school tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, Mom." Trey smiled slightly as his mom left. "Thought she would never leave." Trey muttered as he looked at the screen. "Now... the helmet." He began bringing up several helmets and nothing seemed right. He even thought about no mask at all but Gohan's face was too distinct and would be recognized.   
  
He stretched as he looked at the clock. It was 10:00 PM. "Damn it..." Trey muttered as he glared at the screen. He couldn't think up a good helmet for Gohan. Gohan's current helmet looked like he was dressed up for a bug costume contest.  
  
He closed his eyes and sensed his father Tien leaving the house for more training with Choutsu. "Doesn't he ever stop?" Trey wondered as he stared up at the ceiling. All his life, if he wanted to spend time with his father, he had to train. Tien believed that Trey had to be strong to survive in this world. That was why he had been training, ever since he could walk. Unfortunately, his split personality problem hindered his ability since his counter part prefers guns to Ki.   
  
Trey nearly shivered as he thought back to the time his father was dead and stayed dead on purpose. Of course, the Namek Dragon Balls could only bring back one person at a time but Tien should've fought harder to be brought back first. Of course, if Tien hadn't died and stayed dead, Trey wouldn't have learned to at least be able to control his other half and get power from him. He was stronger and more focused. Unfortunately, Tien still didn't let him fight. He was too weak. He wasn't a demisaiyan like Gohan.   
  
Trey's eyes teared up a rifle appeared out of nowhere and landed on his bed. "I'm not too weak!" Trey screamed as he put his hand over his two main eyes. It still hurt that Tien didn't have faith in his strength or at least let him meet the other Z warriors.   
  
Ever since he met Gohan, it was like an entire world that he only knew from stories had opened up to him. Gohan was the first one who showed absolute faith in his power and abilities. Trey sighed as he closed his eyes. Gohan was the best thing that ever happened to him. There was something about him that lit up the world and chase away the darkness.   
  
He was very much like how Tien had described Goku. Goku was very much filled with light that seem to leak out and touch those around him. It was that very light that made many enemies friends and make the coldest hearts warm.   
  
Of course, while Gohan was bright and cheerful, he was hopelessly naive. He didn't know the harshness of high school life like Trey did and didn't seem to know how to hide his abilities without causing chaos. Trey felt that it was his duty to guide Gohan and help him at least pass himself off as a normal human being like he was at heart.  
  
"Now to work on his superhero costume." Trey chuckled as he went on the Internet and started scanning all of the pictures of various superheroes and their masks. He saw one of a comic book superhero who had powers of a spider. The large eyes attracted him as well as the fact that no one could see anything. "Hmmm... a full mask would be more effective..." He went back to his design and added a blue mask with giant red eyes. "Bulma could adapt the mask for lots of things like infrared vision, voice distortion... heck, even a radio..." Trey excitedly made the mask and added a small but distinct looking 'S' on the forehead.   
  
Trey admired the costume but it was lacking something. With Gohan's tail, Saiyanman can't afford to have people notice that he and Gohan have the same 'fuzzy belts'. He glanced at the younger Gohan's picture and saw the long white cape. It made his shoulders much larger and gave him a grander appearance. It would definitely make Saiyanman look stronger than Gohan. Besides, Gohan wore the cape before, it wouldn't hurt him to wear it again. It would help hide the tail if Gohan wore it around his body.  
  
Finally, Trey admired his masterpiece. It was darker than Gohan's old Saiyanman costume and it was more of an homage to the past warriors, the general costume had Goku's style but different colors and Piccolo's cape. The mask was to the comic book superhero on the web. "Now... to make it real." Trey quickly called up Bulma.  
  
"*Hello, Capsule Corps, Bulma Briefs speaking...*"  
  
"Hey, Bulma, this is Trey. You know, Gohan's friend."  
  
"*Oh yeah! I remember you! How's Gohan liking his new Saiyanman outfit?*"  
  
Trey sighed. "He loves it but something happened. Gohan grew back his tail and he needs a new costume. The one you gave him is... okay... but I designed a new one and I was wondering if you can make it."  
  
There was silence and then Bulma repeated, "*The tail grew back? Oh man... well... okay! Just email it to me and I'll see what I can with it. My email address is geniusbabe@capsule.com.*"  
  
"Great!" Trey quickly emailed the design. "Got it?"  
  
"*Oh yeah... nice design... love the cape... just about as good as the old design. I'll work on it and the gadgets right now! It should take all day. Just come here tomorrow after school.*"  
  
"Thanks! Later!" Trey hung up the phone and stared at his design. "I hope Gohan like this..."   
  
He put up his newly summoned gun and quickly went to bed, exhausted and anxious to see his friend's face when he get his present.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter Five... 


	6. Mistaken Identities and Bulma's Saiyanla...

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Chapter Five  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was dark as Trey finally returned home. "Mom... Dad... I'm home..." Trey called out as he opened the door to see his father doing pushups.  
  
"Hey, Trey." Tien said as he did his thousandth push up. "How was your dinner with Gohan?" Tien asked as he did his pushups again.  
  
"Okay... we talked... we eat... oh..." Trey left the living room and added, "Gohan's formerly dead Saiyan grandfather who could predict the future is now living at Gohan's and Gohan regrew his tail... that's all."   
  
Tien kept on doing his pushups and muttered, "That's nice..." Tien said as he did another pushup before the meaning of the words sank in. He dropped to the ground and cried out, "What?!"  
  
*****  
  
Trey smirked slightly as he drove to school in his car, remembering all that happened last night and his father's reaction. He felt better confronting Chi Chi like that. He wasn't sure why she was so fast to forgive, maybe it was her past dealings with former 'supervillians' that made her that ways. Or maybe it was the fact that he was Gohan's own age and was one of Gohan's friends. Either way, at least he didn't have to worry about being attacked by the former warrior woman. There was something about her that made him fear her.  
  
He parked the car and capsulated it as usual. Trey looked over to see a growing crowd in the middle of the schoolyard. With his sharp ears, he picked up some murmurs and gasps. "Hey! This is not show and tell!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" Trey's jaw dropped. His fast brain started to think up reasons why Gohan would draw such a big crowd. **Let's see... could be his new outfit... nah! No outfit could draw that big of a crowd. I hope...** Trey paled as he images of Gohan's tail unraveling around his waist. People are already suspicious of him thanks to his connection to the Ox-King and that stupid explorer ranting about how powerful Gohan could be. Of course, there was that small incident with Tao Pai Pai to think about as well. If Videl see the tail, she would freak out and maybe even figure out Gohan's secret.   
  
He dashed to the crowd and managed to make his way through and saw Gohan, in his new outfit with Bardock in a strange loud orange shirt with red triangles all over it, a pair of blue jeans, his red bandana, and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. "Bardock?!" Trey exclaimed in shock as Gohan, Bardock, and everyone else glanced at the young triclops.   
  
"Trey!" Gohan exclaimed as he and Bardock quickly walked up to him, managing to get away from the crowd without hurting them.   
  
"What's he doing here?" Trey asked pointing to Bardock stunned. With the disaster of the 'Bring your Grandparent to School Day' still fresh in his mind, Trey wondered how the school could handle a former planet renovator.  
  
"Oh..." Gohan rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well... Mom wanted him out of the house after the little incident with the bathtub..."  
  
Trey turned bright red as he shook his head. "I don't want to know... but why are you here?" Trey asked Bardock directly. **And why were all those people around you?**  
  
"You know Gohan's cousin?" Erasa asked.  
  
"His cousin?" Trey repeated as he glanced at Gohan again.  
  
"Yeah... my cousin, Bardock..." Gohan said, "He's not from around here and he's visiting my family for a while."  
  
"He's so beefy..." Erasa muttered wide eyed. The group of students nodded in agreement. The 'cousin' was more tanned and had larger muscles than Gohan. Along his face was a distinct scar that showed that he could have been in some nasty battle. "Is his grandfather Ox-King too?"  
  
"No... he's from my dad's side of the family." Gohan explained as he looked around. "Where's Videl?"  
  
"I don't know... she must be busy looking for Saiyanman and Trigun." Erasa explained when she sighed, "Trigun... *sigh* I wonder if he's seeing anyone."  
  
Yayoi shook his head. "I don't know... I mean... Saiyanman and Trigun could be _partners_." He winked at Erasa and everyone cringed.  
  
"But they are partners!" Gohan insisted, "They always fight crime!"  
  
"Not that type of partner!" Trey exclaimed, "Yayoi means that Saiyanman and Trigun are _together_." Trey said emphasizing on the 'together' part.  
  
Gohan and Bardock looked confused and Bardock asked, "You mean that Saiyanman and Trigun are mating partners?"  
  
Yayoi and everyone else looked at Bardock and Trey just slapped himself on the third eye. "You don't have to be so blunt, Bardock." Trey muttered just loud enough for Gohan and Bardock to hear.  
  
"Ma... mating partners?!" Gohan exclaimed in shock as he turned white. "Saiyanman's not gay!!!"  
  
"If he's not gay, then why does he wear tights all day and pose like that?" Yayoi asked.  
  
"He is not gay." Trey insisted as he turned red, "Otherwise, he wouldn't like Videl."  
  
At once the group gasped as Gohan looked at Trey. "No he doesn't!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Yes, he does!" Trey countered.  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"Yes, he does!"  
  
Finally Bardock made his way between the two arguing friends and asked at the top of his lungs, "Who the hell are Saiyanman and Trigun?"   
  
At that moment, everyone, including Gohan and Trey face faulted. Trey got up and explained, "They're superheroes... Trigun uses guns and wears leather and Saiyanman is super powerful."  
  
Bardock stared at Gohan and said, "Super powerful? Like a super saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, Bardock..." Gohan agreed as he sweat dropped. **Please don't say anything else...** He prayed to some god to help him.  
  
"What's a super saiyan?" Sharpener wondered as this conversation is getting odder and odder.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the five minute bell rang and Trey took the opportunity to grab Bardock and Gohan by the hands. "Better go to class!" Trey exclaimed as he led the two into the building.  
  
The other students followed as Erasa sighed. "Gohan's cousin is so... hunky...weird fuzzy belts though... wonder if it's from Bardock's home town?"  
  
Unseen by all, a figure stood in the shadows. "Great... he's here... these mortals in this world have this tendency of bringing people back to life... makes life hard for my kind... can't let him see me... might recognize me." She muttered as she blended into the shadows, leaving behind a faint chill in the air.  
  
*****  
  
It was quiet as the usual English class had to take their class at the gym, rather than at the English room where there was a wall missing. Maria Cline, the substitute teacher had part of the gym set up like a regular class room.   
  
"Now, class, we will start our lessons again." Maria said as she got out the class roster. "According to Ms. Glish's schedule, today, we are supposed to write about our 'Bring Your Grandparent to School Day'. Oh boy... that will be one interesting paper." Maria looked around and noticed the saiyan sitting next to Gohan. "Mr..." She checked her roster, "Son, may I ask who is this man next to you?"  
  
"Him? He's my cousin from out of town." Gohan explained as he rubbed his head. "Bardock Son."  
  
Bardock growled and whispered, "I do not have a last name."   
  
"Mom ordered you to say that your name is Bardock Son." Gohan insisted, "Don't worry."  
  
"Oh really?" Maria asked as she came up to the saiyan, "Well... did you just move in or are you visiting?"  
  
"I am visiting my... cousin. I'm interested in how this 'high school' functions." Bardock said as everyone stared at him.  
  
"I see... so you never went to school?" Maria asked confused about how much odder can Gohan's family be.  
  
"I trained ever since I was an infant." Bardock insisted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Trained doing what? Army?" Maria asked as she looked at Bardock's bulging biceps.   
  
"He's a renovator." Trey answered for Bardock who looked at him confused. "He's a demolitions expert for renovation."   
  
"I see... so you demolish certain areas to help create new communities." Maria guessed.  
  
Bardock looked away and then at his son. Before he came to school, Chi Chi kept on grilling him about the importance of not letting anyone know of what he could do. His grandson wanted to keep his true heritage a secret. While he could object to that, he couldn't disobey his daughter-in-law. "You could say that. In fact, I used to head a demolition crew." Bardock sighed as he thought back to when he was an elite commander of space warriors. "Before..." He looked down and tensed, "before they died."  
  
"I'm... sorry." Maria muttered, "Well... you can stay unless you happened to be some super powerful alien who goes around destroying civilizations..."  
  
Bardock glanced at Gohan and Trey who just shook their heads. "I'm not..."  
  
"Good... now, I want everyone here to write about their experiences yesterday." Maria instructed and then looked at Bardock. "Except for you... you can read this." She reached into her bag and gave him a book.  
  
Bardock looked at the book funny and nodded, "Thank you." He opened the book and started reading.  
  
Trey and Gohan started writing their papers. They were one of the first ones finished thanks to their super speed and their mechanical pencils. While Gohan was reading one of this textbooks, Trey looked at Bardock who was staring at his book. **Bardock?**  
  
Bardock looked up at him with a questioning look. **What?**  
  
Trey pointed to the book and said, **You're reading it upside down.**  
  
Bardock scowled at the boy as he quickly turned it over. **I know that, boy.** Bardock thought out as he looked at him and didn't think another word.  
  
Trey just shook his head as he stared out over the bleachers. Why did Bardock have to come? It was hard enough having to cover for Gohan and his superhero antics but now he will have to worry about another alien who happens to be dead for the past thirty years. **Why must this always happen to me?** He thought as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Now... um... I guess that after you are done with your paper, you can go ahead and play with the gym equipment over there. Just don't disturb the others who are still writing."  
  
"Good." Bardock got up and dropped the book back onto the desk. "Maybe this gym has something I can work with." He grumbled as he looked around the vast place.   
  
Trey gulped as he got up and followed the man. Bardock might accidentally destroy another wall and maybe expose his true power. That would not be good for Gohan's reputation as a 'geek'. "Gohan, wanna come?"  
  
Gohan looked up from his textbook confused. On one hand, he wanted to read and study but on the other, he did have a grandpa who had only been alive for a day or so and wasn't used to life on Earth. "Sure." Gohan sighed as he reluctantly put away the textbook.   
  
Gohan and Trey looked up to see Bardock had somehow vanished. "Great... where did he go?" Trey muttered as he try to scan for him.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock couldn't help but marvel at some of the strange primitive equipment that the humans use to train. Most of them involved simple pulleys and weights used to strengthen the body. His sharp hearing led him into this strange underground room that is filled with humans grunting and groaning on these strange machines. Up front, he noticed a tall man instructing a teenager while helping him. He had battle scars of a warrior but his build wasn't. And beside him was... a floating cat. He could've sworn that he saw the two before somewhere, maybe in one of the many visions he had about this strange planet.  
  
Bardock sighed as he looked at a simple weight that was a long bar with disks at the end. Calmly, he picked up the weight and it was incredibly light. "This is heavy to them?" Bardock muttered confused.   
  
One of the groaning teenagers looked up to see a strange man lift a set of 200 lbs weights with ease and exclaimed, "Hey! Check out what that guy did!"  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha muttered as he helped a guy put down a weight and saw a confused man holding the barbell in his hands. The hair was the same, his skin was somewhat tanned but he was the same. "GOKU!!!" Yamcha exclaimed as he rushed up to the man and hugged him.  
  
"Goku?" Puar repeated as she flew through the air and hugged Bardock by the head. "We missed you!"  
  
Bardock groaned as he felt the man squeezing the air out of his lungs. He was powerful and he didn't even notice his pain. Bardock quickly dropped the barbell and it landed with a clang on Yamcha's foot.   
  
"Youch!!!" Yamcha screamed as he held his foot. While he had trained somewhat over the past seven years, having a 200 lbs weight land on his foot hurts.   
  
"Yamcha! Are you okay?!" Puar asked as she let go of Bardock's head and went down to Yamcha.  
  
Bardock quickly punched Yamcha in the face while he was distracted. His warrior self defenses were running high against this man. Yamcha landed on his butt and glared up. Immediately, he noticed that the man's Ki was different and he had a scar on his face. **He's an imposter!** He thought angrily as he jumped up and screamed, "YA!!!" He punched Bardock back and he grabbed the saiyan in a chokehold. Yamcha's adrenaline rushed in his veins as he felt some victory over fighting a saiyan. "Who are you?"  
  
"Yamcha! No!" Gohan pleaded as he took Yamcha's hand. "He's... family!"  
  
**He's Gohan's long lost formerly dead grandfather.** Trey explained mentally as he looked at all of the stunned students. They were all just gawking at the fight that just happened and were terribly impressed.  
  
"Family?" Yamcha repeated as he lowered the saiyan. "Well... there's a resemblance... I just thought..."  
  
"It's okay... I'm not here to destroy your planet." Bardock muttered as he held his throat. "You're strong..."  
  
Yamcha laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. He was used to being called strong by other humans who just haven't had the type of training he had. But, to be called strong by a saiyan is an honor to him. "Well... not really... not compared to the others... like Vegita... Oi! Is he strong!" Yamcha said as he turned red.  
  
Bardock looked down as he thought of the Prince Vegita. He had known him when he was a little boy, killing Sabimen by the groups in just a couple of blasts. He had great potential to be the first super saiyan. But then, he realized that he was by far one of the weaker ones now and Vegita may not even notice him, despite the fact that he's one of the last ones of his species. "I could imagine."  
  
"This is Bardock... my cousin from out of town." Gohan explained weakly to the other students who were just gawking.  
  
"Uhhhh... that was so cool!" One of the bodybuilders exclaimed. "I bet those two can take on Hercule!"  
  
"No way! No one can take on the world's greatest martial artist!"  
  
Bardock glanced at the teenagers. He wasn't sure who this Hercule was but he sounded impressive. "Who's this Hercule?" He asked Gohan.  
  
At once, everyone including Trey and Gohan face faulted. "You don't know the legendary warrior, Hercule Satan? Winner of the Cell Games and savior of the world?" A student asked.  
  
"He's from way out of town." Gohan laughed nervously as he tried to figure out how to explain to his classmates about how his 'cousin' could be ignorant of one of the most popular men in the world.  
  
"He has amnesia." Trey quickly explained as everyone looked at him. "You see... he just had a bump on the head and so everything is a little foggy for him."  
  
"Amnesia?" Bardock repeated almost dumbfounded. Every fiber in his being demanded that he tell the truth but then he thought Chi Chi and how mad she would be. "Yes... I did..." He glanced at Gohan and asked, "Who are you again?"  
  
"See?" Trey said as he grinned and gestured to Gohan. "Gohan... his name is Gohan."  
  
"Of course." Bardock said as he nodded. "Gohan..."  
  
"Okay, class..." Yamcha said as he waved his hands. "Now... why don't we leave these guys alone for a while." He leaned next to Gohan and whispered, "You will tell me everything later right?"  
  
"No problem, Yamcha." Gohan agreed as he winked.   
  
While Yamcha try to get his class settled down, Bardock, Gohan, and Trey left the weight room. Trey looked around and finally commented, "Okay... that's a great way to blend in. While we're at it, why not transform into a giant ape?"  
  
"It's not that bad..." Gohan insisted as he sweat dropped. "At least... no one know about Cell."  
  
"Look, I didn't know that man and the cat would mistake me for Kakarot. And what are these Cell Games?" Bardock demanded.  
  
"Long story..." Gohan insisted, "Let's go and try something else." He looked around to see if there's anything they could use without causing any damage. "Hmmm..."  
  
Trey looked at the equipment and realized that with their strength, if any of the students see them use it and accidentally break it, it would cause a massive ruckus. "Damn..."  
  
Sharpener smirked as he held a rubber ball in his hands. He had been suspicious of Gohan for a long time. Especially after yesterday when it was revealed that Gohan's grandfather was a treasure hoarding warlord and when he caught Trey, Gohan, and a blond chick in the men's restroom for some reason.  
  
The man smirked as he flung the ball right at Gohan's head. **I can't wait to see hear his scream.** He thought excitedly.  
  
Bardock looked up and saw a red ball flew at Gohan. "Gohan! Watch out!" Bardock screamed as he ran in front of the ball and punched it high into the roof and became stuck into the rafters.  
  
"Oh boy." Trey muttered as he looked up. "At least it happened before..."  
  
"Huh?" Sharpener muttered as his jaw dropped. **That man just flung that ball into the rafters! What kind of family does Gohan have?!**  
  
"I'll get it!" Gohan offered as he jumped into the air. Quickly, Trey flew up and tackled Gohan down to the ground. The last thing he needed was someone seeing Gohan fly up to the ceiling.  
  
"Not in front of the school!" Trey hissed as he pinned Gohan down.  
  
"Okay..." Gohan said as Trey let him go. Sharpener stepped forward not knowing whether to ask Gohan's cousin how he did it or just run away.  
  
"H-how did you do it?" Sharpener whimpered at Bardock.  
  
Bardock rose an eyebrow. He had a feeling that this blond haired boy was responsible for tossing the ball at Gohan. "Did you toss that object at my gr-... cousin's head." Bardock demanded as he walked up to Sharpener at a slow but vengeful pace.   
  
"Ummm...I didn't mean to!" Sharpener gulped as he quickly prayed, **Saiyanman, please save me!** He never felt so scared in his life. The man had a foreboding appearance around him that seem to make him feel like that he could kill him with a sneeze.  
  
"It's okay, Bardock!" Gohan insisted as he took Bardock's shoulder, saving his classmate from a trip to the Next Dimension. "I'm sure Sharpener did it by accident."  
  
"Like he did with the baseball?" Trey asked skeptically. Sharpener had always been one of Gohan's bullies. Fortunately, Gohan either didn't notice or didn't care. He looked at Sharpener and thought, **You are so lucky that Gohan forgives easily otherwise you would find yourself checking into the Earth Afterlife Station.**  
  
"Why don't we get going?" Gohan insisted as he looked at his watch. "Class is going to end in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Already?" Trey asked as he look at his own watch. "Great..."  
  
"Where do we go now?" Bardock asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I think..." Gohan looked at his schedule. "Science. Good... something nice and normal."  
  
*****  
  
"Good day, class." A geeky looking man with a high pitch voice and glasses said as he got out a box. "Today, I will prove to the world that aliens do exist on this planet!"  
  
Gohan and Trey gulped in unison at the teacher. Professor Tory Yama was an eccentric man who is fascinated by space. Trey know for a fact that Tory constantly look for aliens and didn't find any yet. Bardock just smirked. He was intrigued by the man's intent.   
  
"With my handy dandy alien detector." Professor Yama said as opened the box and there was an odd device with a radar. "This baby here can detect aliens on a fifty mile radius."  
  
"What about alien/human hybrids?" Trey asked as Gohan look for a good place to hide and Bardock look on interested.  
  
"I'm not certain. But, I am positive that there could not be any alien/human hybrids for the DNA difference would make the two species incompatible." The scientist said in an all knowing voice. "That sort of junk is the stuff of science fiction and anime."  
  
Bardock snorted in contempt. "Ha! Your kind have no idea what aliens are! You wouldn't know an alien if he was blasting you to the Next Dimension!"  
  
"Grandpa..." Gohan hissed.  
  
"Let me turn this on and show you." the man said as he turned on the radar. Gohan, Bardock, and Trey tensed. The machine beeped and floated up. It floated next to Gohan and then went out the door. "This way!" He said as he followed the machine.  
  
Gohan, Trey, and Bardock looked confused at each other and Gohan asked Trey, "Did you do something?"  
  
Trey shook his head. "No."  
  
"Alien detector, ha!" Bardock scoffed as they followed the class. The bot zoomed down the hall and finally went out the school. Interested, the class followed until they reached a parking lot where they saw a young woman wearing a yellow dress running up to them.  
  
The machine beeped loudly as it pointed to Chi Chi. The man laughed triumphantly. His alien was in front of him.   
  
"Bardock, you forgot your lunch. You should be lucky that I managed to get a ride up here!" Chi Chi said as she shoved the food to Bardock. She smiled slightly at Bardock.   
  
"Thank you, my lady." Bardock said gratefully as he held the bag in his hands.  
  
"Hold it right there, alien!" Professor Tori Yama boomed as he got out a net and flung it over Chi Chi's head.  
  
Chi Chi's body tensed as she glared at him. "What did you call me?"  
  
"She's not an alien! She's my mom!" Gohan exclaimed as Chi Chi ripped off the net and quickly punched the geek out.   
  
"No one calls me an alien and gets away with it!" Chi Chi boomed as a bright red aura flared over her.   
  
The class quickly looked at Gohan who just laughed. "That's my mom... she has a quick temper."  
  
"How... can a peaceful guy like you... have relatives like that?!" Sharpener exclaimed.  
  
"I got it from my dad!" Gohan quickly explained.  
  
"Well... Chi Chi is the Ox-King's daughter..." Trey said simply as he fought the urge to laugh at his teacher's device.  
  
"Sorry about that, Mom." Gohan said as he got out any traces of net in his mother's hair.  
  
"Oh... that's okay..." Chi Chi said as she brushed her hair back. "I have to get going... and get the stuff for the bake sale, bye sweetie!" Chi Chi ran off again and Gohan waved, "Bye, Mom."  
  
"Farewell, my lady!" Bardock said as he waved as well.  
  
Erasa glanced at Bardock and asked, "Wait a second... why did you call your aunt, 'my lady'."  
  
"Uhhh..." Bardock muttered as he tried to think up a good reason.  
  
"He's very respectful toward Chi Chi." Trey quickly answered saving Bardock from a vast array of confusing questions.  
  
"Definitely." Gohan fully agreed.  
  
"I would be if she could punch out a guy like that." Erasa muttered in awe. "Videl is missing out on so much! I wonder what she is doing right now?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan sighed as he thought of the young fighter, **She's pretty determined to find out everything she could about Dad. I wonder how successful she is?** He turned red at the thought of Videl finding out that Goku is his father and that he is Saiyanman.  
  
"She's probably in a library or something..." Trey figured out.  
  
*****  
  
Videl sighed as she sat in the boat and rowed it through the ocean. She couldn't find Chi Chi or Goku Son in any of the phone books or in the internet. Her hope is Master Roshi. Her research showed her that Master Roshi lives on a distant island in the middle of nowhere, a group of monks had been kind enough to give her the address of the island.   
  
She looked up from the map to see a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, with only a pink house and a couple of palm trees. How a small island like that survive all the storms puzzle her. Finally, she landed on the island and capsulated her boat.   
  
"Hey!" A small man said as he came up. He was as tall as her waist and had a bush of black hair and his distinct face had no visible nose and a pair of wide black eyes.   
  
**Where did I see him before?** Videl wondered as she looked down at the man. "Excuse me, but does a 'Master Roshi' live here?"  
  
Krillian looked up at the woman. She was petite but have a strong aura around her for someone who didn't have the training he had. "Oh really?" Krillian asked, "I trained under Master Roshi, he's hard but good." Krillian looked up and down the woman again and said, "You do know that he's a pervert, right?"  
  
"I'm not here to train." Videl said as she blushed, "I'm here to get answers about Goku."  
  
"Goku?!" Krillian repeated as he fell over. "Why?"  
  
Videl looked down at him and said, "None of your business! I just need to find out a few things!" She looked down at the man again. "No offense... but are you really a fighter? You're so..."  
  
"Short?" Krillian finished as Videl reluctantly nodded. Krillian sighed, all his life he had been ridiculed for being a midget. The monks at the Magic Orin Temple, some of his opponents, Piccolo, and several others. "Look here, I may be short but I can take you on any day!" Krillian insisted in defiance. "You don't judge a fighter by how short or skinny he is. You judge it by the power within."  
  
"You sound just like Trey." Videl observed.  
  
"Well... it's true." Krillian said, "A true martial artist don't let appearances fool them." He crossed his arms and then asked, "So... what's your name? I'm Krillian."  
  
"Videl, Videl Satan daughter of Hercule." Videl introduced herself as she crossed her arms as well and waited for the usual 'Wow, you're Hercule's daughter' fan speech.  
  
Instead, Krillian's face went bright red as he covered his mouth. "Hercule's *snort* daughter?!" Krillian snickered as he turned his back.   
  
"Well... look who's here!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he stepped forward. "Hello, Videl."  
  
"Master Roshi." Videl bowed. It was only yesterday that they had fought together against Tao Pai Pai. His elderly appearance didn't show his true strength. "I need some help."  
  
"Here to train?" Master Roshi asked as he tried to look at Videl's chest.  
  
"No... I don't have time." Videl said as she looked over at the ocean. "I'm here to find out all I can about one of your former pupils. His name is Goku. You know," she leaned down and whispered, "Saiyanman."  
  
Master Roshi snorted as he turned his back. "Well... young lady, there's always time for training... especially for a young aspiring martial artist like yourself. You have great potential but you reek of arrogance. I won't answer any of your questions until you prove yourself to have the heart for martial arts."  
  
"But I do!" Videl insisted, "I train every day and fight crime in my spare time!"  
  
"And why do you train? To become as famous as your father?" Master Roshi asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
Videl stood silently as she tried to think up a good answer. She never really thought of why she trained. Before, she trained just so she could win the Tournament and defeat her father. But, if that was true, she may not be a true martial artist. "Now that you mentioned it... I don't know." Videl whispered as she looked down ashamed.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Videl." Krillian said, "I started training to impress girls."  
  
Videl looked down at the man. While Krillian seemed nice enough, he was very short and was somewhat odd looking. **What kind of nut would be attracted to shorty?**  
  
Master Roshi turned around to face Videl again and said, "Well... you are a teenager and I know for a fact that teenagers don't have a clue about themselves sometimes. Tell you what, if you can pass a little test of mine... I'll answer all the questions you like! Besides, your answers may be closer than you think."  
  
Videl's face brightened as she asked, "Really?!" Then, she frowned skeptically at the man. "What kind of test?"  
  
"Nothing too difficult..." Master Roshi said as he walked into the house. "Wait right there, Videl!"  
  
Videl sighed as she sat on the sandy beach. All day, she had been going around trying to find out more about this mysterious Goku and met up with obstacle after obstacle to find out as much as she could about this fighter. Now, she finally has her first chance to get some answers and she would have to do something hard to get it. **I hope it's nothing perverted.** Videl thought as she shuttered.  
  
"Here you go." Master Roshi said as he dragged a box out of the house. "Krillian! Give your sensei a hand here!"  
  
"Sure thing, Master!" Krillian said as he lifted the box up and easily carried it to Videl. "Here you go, Videl."  
  
Videl frowned as she opened the box to see a bunch of turtle shells. There was a huge turtle shell with four smaller ones. "Turtle shells?"  
  
"Training gear." Master Roshi said as he picked up the largest one. "Put these on."  
  
*****  
  
"Thank goodness, nothing happened today." Gohan said in relief as he, Trey, and Bardock walked out of the school.   
  
"Other than that stupid incident with the gym." Trey commented.  
  
"And speaking of gym, could you give us a clue on what happened?" Yamcha said as he and Puar came up.  
  
"Yamcha! Puar!" Gohan greeted, "Oh!!! Well... what were you guys doing here?"  
  
"I was substituting for a friend." Yamcha replied, "But, what about him?" The warrior pointed to Bardock, "Where did he come from? I thought all the you-know-what are dead except for Vegita."  
  
"It's a long story." Gohan confessed as he looked at his grandfather while rubbing his head.   
  
"I got plenty of time." Yamcha said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I need something to eat." Bardock confessed as he held his stomach. "Your earth food is delicious but can't keep a Saiyan full!"  
  
"We could go to the ice cream shop..." Gohan said as he licked his lips. "Those Oozaru Catastrophes are delicious!"  
  
"Ice cream shop?" Bardock repeated sounding like his long dead son, Goku, "What is that?"  
  
Yamcha and Puar fought the urge to snicker at Bardock's clueless expression. "It's a type of food... it's delicious!" Gohan explained, "Come on, Grandpa!" Gohan grabbed his grandfather by the hand and dragged him to the ice cream shop.  
  
"Gohan!" Trey growled as he, Yamcha, and Puar followed them. He looked around hoping no one saw Gohan call a man young enough to be his father 'Grandpa'.   
  
*****  
  
After a quick jog to the ice cream store, the group sat at the counter and Empress came up. "Hello, Trey, you keep on making more and more friends!" Empress said as she looked at the group. Her cheeks reddened as she went up to Bardock. He had a observant aura around him. His tanned skin and scars made him look like a warrior. "Hello, sir, I'm Empress Pilaf." She said as she held out her hand. "What's your name and are you single?"  
  
Bardock looked at the woman and the hand and gently shook it. "I am Bardock. And there's only one of me."  
  
Everyone else face faulted including Empress. Yamcha sweat dropped and said, "Bardock, she meant to ask if you are married or have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I see..." Bardock said in understanding. "No... I am not committed to anyone right now. I was in he-" Trey and Yamcha quickly clamped their hands over Bardock's mouth.  
  
"He's from out of town." Yamcha quickly said as he looked at the woman. "Say... are you by any chance related to a Emperor Pilaf?"  
  
The woman groaned as she shook her head. "My kooky father... always obsessed with something called Dragon Balls... I had one once..." The woman sighed, "It was a paperweight until the Cell Games."  
  
"You had a Dragon Ball!" Yamcha exclaimed, "Which one?"  
  
"I don't know..." Empress replied, "I gave it to a tall golden man with green eyes before the Cell Games." She sighed, "He had on a capsule corps jacket and... he seems so nice... I can remember that golden hair and those green eyes... I can stare at those eyes forever..." She glanced at Bardock and Gohan. "You know... you two seem to resemble him."  
  
Gohan turned red when he remembered his father going off to get the Dragon Balls just before the Cell Games, just in case. "Well... he's my father." Gohan replied as he looked down.  
  
"Well... that's interesting... does your father still have my old Dragon Ball?"  
  
Gohan shook his head as he leaned back. "He died... seven years ago."  
  
Empress gently patted Gohan on the back. "I'm sorry... I didn't know."  
  
"That's cool!" Gohan said as he grinned again. "I'm glad to meet someone who met my father!"  
  
"And is he your older brother or uncle?" Empress asked as she gestured to Bardock who was struggling to get out of Trey and Yamcha's tight grip.  
  
"They're cousins." Trey quickly answered and Bardock opened his covered mouth and bit down on one of the hands.   
  
"OH *^&*(&^!!!" Yamcha screamed as he jumped high into the air and landed holding his bleeding hand. "You bit me!"  
  
Bardock smirked as he swallowed Yamcha's blood. "Never mess with a hungry Saiyan!"  
  
"Yamcha! Are you okay?" Puar asked as she looked at the bloody hand.  
  
"Here! Let me get the first aid kit!" Empress offered as she got out a first aid kit and wrapped Yamcha's hand in a gauze. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a little bloody... been worst." Yamcha grimaced as he held his hand. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Empress replied as she got out her notebook. "Now... what would you like to eat?"  
  
"A low fat cone for me." Yamcha muttered.  
  
"A vanilla milkshake." Puar ordered.  
  
"A chocolate sundae." Trey replied.  
  
"One catastrophe!" Gohan chirped, "And one for my gr- Cousin!"  
  
"Okay..." Empress said as she wrote down the orders, "Is this all separate or together?"  
  
"I'm covering for Puar."   
  
"I'm covering for Bardock."  
  
"I'm covering for no one."  
  
"Okay... it will be a few minutes..." Empress said as she left prepare the food.  
  
"I hope you like ice cream!" Gohan said excited, "It's great!"  
  
"Perhaps..." Bardock nodded as Empress got out the food. "Two catastrophes, a low fat cone, a milkshake, and a sundae."  
  
"Awesome!" Gohan took the huge bowl and began eating furiously.   
  
Bardock slowly picked up a spoon and slowly tasted the ice cream. It was cold, much like eating ice but with much more flavor. "It's cold!" Bardock exclaimed as he breathed deeply to keep his taste buds from freezing.  
  
"That's why they call it 'ice cream'." Yamcha joked as he licked his cone.   
  
Bardock grumbled as he began eating it again. He kept ate and try to warm his mouth at the same time. "Humph!"  
  
"Say, Gohan, I got something for you." Trey said as he got up. "It's at Capsule Corps!"  
  
"A present for me?!" Gohan gushed, "But... but it's not even my birthday!"  
  
"Think of it as a necessity for you." Trey hinted.  
  
"And Bardock could meet Vegita and Bulma!" Gohan realized as he stood up and grinned, "You'll like them!"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Yamcha asked, "If I can take on Bardock, Vegita could kill him with a sneeze!"  
  
"I knew him already since he was a child." Bardock confessed as he took another bite of the ice cream. He smirked and said, "He was a cute little boy..."  
  
"You knew Vegita when he was a kid?!" Gohan exclaimed, "Wow..."  
  
After the group paid their bills, they ran out of the city and flew high into the air. Gohan and Trey flew the fastest and was far ahead Yamcha, Puar, and Bardock were flying behind them.   
  
"Man... those two are fast!" Yamcha exclaimed as he pushed his power harder.  
  
"I know... and I think they are holding back for us!" Bardock muttered. He never felt so frustrated. Children, who don't train like he did are strong enough to kill him, even in his Oozaru mode.   
  
"So... Bardock..." Yamcha said as he flew by the saiyan, "nervous about meeting Vegita again after all this time?"  
  
"Not really." Bardock replied, "He may just ignore me since I am not worthy to train with him. I am interested in meeting his mate." He grinned almost evilly as he looked back at Yamcha. "He had a... unique preference for a female."  
  
"Like what?" Yamcha asked interested in the Saiyan's mysterious past.  
  
"Oh... he wanted someone very unique looking. Blue hair... blue eyes... and... busty." Bardock commented.  
  
Puar and Yamcha nearly face faulted in mid air as they laughed.   
  
"I know... there's saiyan woman, alive or dead like that." Bardock commented as he smirked.  
  
Yamcha and Puar managed to control themselves and Yamcha explained as he chuckled, "No! I mean... you have to see it for yourself!"  
  
"Hey!" Gohan shouted as he and Trey slowed down even more to let the older ones catch up. "Come one! Come on! Man, you guys are slow!"  
  
"Okay! Hold your horses!" Yamcha boomed, "We old people need our rest!"   
  
"Old people?" Bardock repeated confused, "If you must know I'm very much in my prime!"  
  
"It's a joke!" Yamcha insisted as he laughed, "You need a sense of humor."  
  
Bardock rolled his eyes as he, Yamcha, and Puar flew faster to keep up with the teenagers. Finally, after a long trip, they reached the Capsule Corps.   
  
"This is it..." Trey muttered as he tensed. He wasn't entirely sure how Gohan would react to his gift. He loved his new clothes but he get to chose his outfit.   
  
Bardock felt equally nervous. He will get to meet his Prince Vegita again after so long. Did Vegita even remember him after so long? Or would he hate him for failing to save the planet Vegita? Or would he even care? Bardock sighed as he looked around at the place. Like many places on this new world, the earth was green and rich with plant life. There was a huge building with the sign 'Capsule Corps' on it.   
  
"This is it!" Yamcha said as he stared at Bardock. **I wonder how would Bulma react to meeting Goku's long lost father... he looks so much like him, it's creepy!**  
  
"So, where's my present?" Gohan asked excited about getting a gift from Trey.   
  
"Bulma has it." Trey explained as he gestured to the building. "Now... where is she?"  
  
"GOKU!!!" Bulma squealed as she jumped at Bardock from behind and wrapped her arms around his chest.   
  
"Gak!" Bardock gasped as the strange woman cuddled him and yakked excited about Goku being back to life.   
  
"Oh... it's been seven years since you died, Goku! Do you know how hard it was for Vegita?! 'I never got to fight him' this and 'must be stronger than him' that! Honestly..."   
  
Bardock looked at his fellow warriors for aid but they were just staring and laughing at his predicament. He could try to elbow the strange woman and break away but she could be Vegita's mate and would kill him.   
  
"And Trunks had grown up so fast! He's looking more like Miari Trunks every day!" Bulma said as she looked up to see that she was talking to Goku's back. "And could you turn around so I can see your handsome..." Bulma turned Bardock around and gasped as she saw a long scar on the side of his face. His very expression was serious and very unGoku. "Who are you?" Bulma demanded as she stepped back in shock and embarrassed about the mix-up.  
  
"I am Bardock, Kakarot or as you call him Goku's father." Bardock said as he looked down at the woman and just stared at her. His jaw hung slightly as he tried to comprehend this woman. "Are you Vegita's mate?"  
  
"I'd like to say 'wife'." Bulma said as she crossed her arms and studied the man. "Wow... you look just like Goku..."  
  
"It's a saiyan thing." Bardock shrugged.  
  
"Still..." Bulma turned red as she held out her hand, "I'm so sorry about that! I should've notice that you weren't Goku..."   
  
Bardock gently took her hand and bowed slightly, "My lady, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is a common mistake among Saiyans before the planet got destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, Bulma, Puar and me mistook Bardock for Goku too!" Yamcha agreed.  
  
"I know..." Bulma said as she blushed slightly at the gallant gesture of this saiyan. For many years, she thought that all Saiyans are brutal and think about nothing but killing and getting stronger. Well... except for Goku but that didn't really count. Now, she met another saiyan who is almost a mirror image of Goku but with more class than Vegita ever showed.   
  
Bardock let go and said, "No apologies are needed, my lady."  
  
Bulma blushed again at the 'my lady' comment. "Oh... that's okay..." **Don't flirt with him. You are a married woman with a kid.** Bulma reminded herself as she glanced at the stares from the other warriors. "So... how much did you invent as a scientist?"  
  
At once, Bardock face faulted and yelled, "I am not a scientist!!!"  
  
"But... Vegita... told Goku and he told me..." Bulma figured, "Oh... Vegita lied to Goku..." She held her head. "Of course... He probably didn't even know you before Planet Vegita went boom." She glanced at Bardock again and asked, "How did you survive Planet Vegita?"  
  
"I didn't... I was dead. Long story." Bardock smirked as Bulma held her head.   
  
"You saiyans are full of surprises." Bulma exclaimed and then decided not to ask any more questions about Bardock. "Okay... Gohan... you want to see the surprise Trey made up?"  
  
Gohan's face lit up like the seven Dragon Balls and replied, "You bet!"  
  
"Great!" Bulma reached into her pocket and got out another watch. "Here, try this on." She said as Gohan took off his watch and traded it with Bulma.  
  
"A... watch?" Yamcha asked as he looked at the two watches. They were both nice looking but identical watches.  
  
"Not just any watch..." Gohan said as he gestured to the watch. "It's... my superhero accessory!" Gohan quickly clicked on the red button and in a flash of light a new figure appeared. He was wearing long black boots with matching gloves with dark blue gi outfit with a bright orange undershirt, with a long white cape that's similar to Piccolo's. His mask was dark blue with a pair of giant red 'eyes' and a distinct 'S' on his forehead. He looked in the nearest mirror and squealed, "All right! This is so cool!" He posed dramatically and pondered, "I wonder if anyone will recognize me in this new outfit!" He turned around and did his Saiyanman poses. "The poses look cooler in this outfit too! Thanks, Trey, you're the best!"  
  
Trey shrugged as Gohan tested his outfit some more. "No problem..."  
  
Bardock, Yamcha, and Puar sweat dropped as the strongest warrior in the world was going around flexing and posing in all sorts of odd ways.   
  
Bardock leaned next to Trey and whispered, "Why is Gohan posing like he's a member of the Ginyu Force?"  
  
"Who knows. That's the way he is." Trey replied as he sighed, "I'm still trying to get him to stop."  
  
Yamcha sweat dropped and wondered if any of the woes and troubles that Gohan had faced in his youth had unhinged his sanity slightly. "Oh boy..."  
  
"This is an improved version of your old Saiyanman outfit." Bulma remarked, "The outfit is repellant to most weapons. The mask has special micro circuitry that will help disguise your voice and sensors to detect weapons, heat... so forth... oh!" Bulma got out a pair of tiny devices and handed them to both Trey and Gohan. "These are micro receivers that you can wear in your ear... it picks up the emergency signal that Videl uses so you will know when Videl is called without having to hear her."  
  
"This will make things easier." Trey confessed as he put it in his ear.   
  
"I wish you would let me make a costume for you." Bulma admitted, "You would look so cool in it."  
  
"No thanks... Trigun is more of an urban hero." Trey replied as he shook his head. "He doesn't wear a costume like Saiyanman."  
  
"Well... I have something for you that you might like." Bulma got out a pair of ray-ban sunglasses and gave it to him. "This is a special pair of sunglasses that has a communicator in the handles so you can talk to Gohan anytime you like. It also have special detection sensors like infrared vision." Bulma explained.  
  
Trey put on the sunglasses and took off the bandana. "Not bad... thanks, Bulma."  
  
"And I have something that could help you out." Bulma said as she got out a red bandana, almost identical to Trey's. "Try this on."  
  
Trey put on the bandana and looked around. The usual disorientation of having his third eye shut wasn't there. "Hey... I can see with this on!" Trey realized.   
  
"A special bandana, you can see out but they can't see in." Bulma explained, "Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Definitely!" Trey fully agreed. It was one of the things he hated about having to hide his third eye. He was used to the disorientation of having to see out of only two eyes but now he can see more clearly. "Thanks!"  
  
*****  
  
Little did anyone know, Goten just landed at the Capsule Corps and Trunks was waiting for him. "Hey, Trunks!" Goten gushed as he hopped down from the Nimbus. "I got a new grandpa!"  
  
Trunks rose an eyebrow and repeated, "A new grandpa? How can you get a new grandpa?" The young boy stared at his best friend. While many things are possible, like people that could destroy entire stars with a single shot, and the power to make any wish you needed, having a new grandpa sounded... weird.  
  
"Yeah! He just came back from the dead! His name is Bardock and he looks just like me only much taller!" Goten blurted out while waving his arms excited, "And he could see into the future! And he was a 'planet renovator' whatever that is!"  
  
"I thought he was a scientist like Mom." Trunks muttered now confused. "Where is he?"  
  
Goten closed his eyes and said, "I think they're inside."  
  
"Wait a second... your new grandfather is back and is at my house right now?! I want to see him!" Trunks insisted as he ran off dragging Goten behind him.  
  
Vegita came out of the gravity room and overheard something about 'new grandfather'. He reached out and sensed Gohan, Trey, Yamcha, and the cat, and a strange power that is very weak but much stronger than most of the humans on this planet. "Who is that?" Vegita muttered as he followed the two kids.  
  
*****  
  
"Cool! This costume has a hole for my tail!" Gohan realized as he unwrapped his tail from around his waist and it waved around under his cape and then Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar jumped back as images of a rampaging giant ape ran through their minds.  
  
"Gohan... you have a tail again!" Puar squeaked as she hugged Yamcha closely.  
  
"Yeah... it just came back yesterday." Gohan said as the tail went back around his waist. "I'm surprised that you didn't notice it before."  
  
"Oh... well... we were distracted by your formerly dead saiyan grandfather!" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Oh..." Gohan looked at Bardock who was holding his ears in response to the loud scream. "Yeah... I guess that would do it. Sorry."  
  
"Why... why don't you just cut it off?" Yamcha asked as he dread even a remote possibility that the Earth's most strongest warrior transform into a raging beast with ten times his strength and no control over his actions.   
  
"No!" Bardock boomed as he waved his hands. "You can't cut off Gohan's tail at his age! A saiyan tail is needed if Gohan wants a better chance of getting a mate!"  
  
At once, Yamcha, Puar, and Bulma's jaws dropped as they looked at Gohan who's tail started to twitch. "No way..." Bulma muttered, "You mean that your tail is... sensitive?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan said as his face turned bright red. "In fact... well... I think I get... excited when someone touches it the right way..." His face went into a deeper shade of red as he remembered how he reacted to Trey's touch.   
  
"Excited?!" Yamcha and Bulma both exclaimed as they grinned slyly at the usually shy demisaiyan.   
  
"Who touched you the first time?" Yamcha asked intrigued by this latest revelation about Saiyans.   
  
"Let's not talk about it right now." Trey suggested as his face turned as red as his new bandana. "Thanks for the stuff, Bulma."  
  
"Hey, no problem..." Bulma waved off and then glanced at Bardock. "Bardock, don't you want to see Vegita? I mean, he is the only other Saiyan in the universe..."   
  
Bardock frowned and looked down. "I don't know... I'm not a super saiyan like Gohan."   
  
"Grandpa, you have to meet Vegita." Gohan said as he patted his grandfather on the back. "I mean... he is the last other saiyan."  
  
"Maybe..." Bardock muttered.  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten gushed as he leapt up and landed on Bardock's back. "Wha'cha doing here?"  
  
Bardock nearly blushed at the boy's excitement and seemingly endless joy. No saiyan child he had ever met was like that. Maybe, this planet had an effect on all Saiyans that he never heard of before. "I was with Gohan when he and Trey wanted to meet Bulma." Bardock replied.  
  
"Cool!" Goten exclaimed as he hopped off and pointed to Trunks. "This is Trunks, he's my best friend in the whole wide world! He's Vegita's son!"  
  
Bardock's eyes widened as he stared at the boy. He wasn't like any saiyan he had ever seen. His hair was bright purple with ice blue eyes that seem to penetrate his soul. His face did seem to resemble Vegita in a distant way. "Oh really?" Bardock said stunned as he bowed to the boy. "It's an honor, young prince."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks muttered as he looked at Goten.  
  
"He's like that. He acts the same way to Mommy." Goten said.  
  
"Bardock!" A familiar voice rasped as everyone turned to see Vegita, standing in his training clothes.   
  
"Lord Vegita!" Bardock gasped as he met the same man he last saw as a boy. Vegita was much taller and had a more mature feeling around him. He had no tail but he was still had that regal look around him.  
  
"Bardock... I thought you were dead." Vegita said in a calm voice.  
  
"I was... Baba brought me back to be her apprentice." Bardock said as he looked down. "I am living with my family for now to adjust to this planet." He gazed upward and said, "It is good to see you again."  
  
Vegita nodded once at the man. It had been a long time since he had been with a fellow saiyan. Bardock looked identical to Kakarot but with a scar and he was much weaker. He was now more pathetic than Yamcha but that would change once he start training. "I see..." Vegita muttered. "Well... you better catch up with the rest of us, and go super saiyan!" Vegita ordered as he left. He turned slightly, "Your son and grandchildren are far stronger than you."  
  
"I know..." Bardock smirked slightly as the prince left.   
  
"Well... that was interesting..." Yamcha commented as he looked at Bardock and the others.  
  
Gohan squeaked as he looked at his watch. "Oh man! I gotta get home!"  
  
"Oh shit..." Bardock muttered as he slapped his forehead. "Ms. Chi Chi will be so mad at me!"  
  
"I might as well go home too." Trey confessed as he put away his sunglasses. "Thanks for the stuff, Bulma."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Bulma!" Gohan capsulated his costume and saluted to Bulma. "Later, Trunks!"  
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Goten said as he walked away, "Bye, Bulma!"  
  
"Bye, guys!" Bulma looked at Bardock and said, "Bardock, you an visit any time and use the gravity room for training."  
  
"Gravity room?" Bardock repeated.  
  
"Training in intense gravity." Gohan replied, "Vegita use it all the time... I don't like it. I prefer training in wide open spaces."  
  
Bardock pondered training in a place where gravity is increased. Freeza didn't succeed in creating a gravity room or tiny capsules and yet these primitive humans managed to do that and didn't know that much about Ki. "I see...well... I must get going, thank you for the offer, my lady." Bardock knelt down to Bulma.  
  
Bulma blushed as she fought the urge to giggle like a teenage girl. "Oh... Bardock..."  
  
The group left leaving Yamcha, Puar, Trunks, and Bulma behind. Finally, Yamcha glanced at Bulma and said, "Bardock charmed you, didn't he?"  
  
"No! Bardock is a very nice and polite man... especially for a saiyan and that's it!" Bulma argued as she turned red.  
  
"You were charmed... all saiyans have that effect on you... especially when he worships the ground you walk on!" Yamcha laughed as Bulma growled.   
  
"Oh shut up! You're just jealous!" Bulma argued as she slapped Yamcha on the shoulder.  
  
"I am not!" Yamcha laughed as he walked away, "I'm going home too... nice seeing you again."  
  
"Don't be a stranger..." Bulma waved as the rest left.   
  
As soon as everyone left her alone, Bulma sighed as she slumped into her chair. Gohan and Trey had been great and helped her invent many helpful inventions that should aid the superheroes. The phone rang and Bulma picked it up, "Capsule Corps labs... Bulma Briefs speaking."  
  
"Hello? This is Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan... can you help me?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Turtle shells, evil baked goods, and gad...

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Chapter Six  
By Maria Cline  
  
"My lord, things are going according to plan. The warriors are gathering and they show great potential." A woman said as she bowed to a figure shorter than her. They were both hidden in shadows.  
  
"Good. Execute plan beta. Make sure no one recognizes you, Kyuushi, it is vital to the plan."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The woman said as her dark wings spanned out and she vanished.  
  
"For all our sakes you must succeed, my angel." The figure whispered as he vanished as well.  
  
*****  
  
It was a quiet day as Trey showed up at school. Again he noticed a large group of students pointing and gawking. "Not again." He moaned as he thought about yesterday and all the chaos caused by Bardock's 'visit'.   
  
He ran up and made his way through the crowd and facefaulted at the sight. Standing in the middle, was Videl, in her usual outfit but covered in turtle shells. There was a giant purple turtle shell on her back, a pair of smaller turtle shells on her forearms, a pair of similar turtle shells on her ankles, and even a turtle shell helmet on her head. "Not... one... word..." Videl growled as she glared up at Trey who managed to stand back up.  
  
"Nice shells... Master Roshi gave you those?" Trey asked as he snickered at Videl's new outfit.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's the..." Gohan asked as he looked at Videl and said, "Wow! That's a great outfit, Videl! Turtle shells really suit you."  
  
Videl and everyone else looked at him like he lost his brain. With anyone else, she would think that he was making fun but Gohan looked so honest in his comment. "You... like this outfit?" Videl asked as she gestured to her turtle based outfit.  
  
"You bet! Is it the latest fashion or something?" Gohan asked as he looked at the outfit from different angles.  
  
Videl sweat dropped and said, "No... these are weights. I'm wearing them to get stronger." She sighed when she realized that she was talking to someone who probably never even know what martial arts are and explained, "You see... as fighters, some fighters wear weights to make their bodies work out harder. So, I'm training to be stronger by wearing these weights." She said in simple terms that any idiot should understand.  
  
"Yeah..." Trey agreed as he smirked at the fact that Gohan himself had done similar training with Piccolo's shoulder weights while he was training for the Cell games. **Videl is still so clueless!** He thought.  
  
"Maybe, you should try this." Sharpener suggested, "That way, you don't have to rely on tricks."   
  
"I don't rely on tricks." Trey grumbled, "I trained my body and mind to their hardest!"  
  
"Sure... bandana boy." Sharpener smirked.  
  
"Just leave him alone. Trey's one of the strongest guys I know!" Gohan spoke up startling everyone with his sudden aggression.  
  
"How do you know? You're not even a fighter!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
Gohan opened his mouth and then closed it. He wanted to let them know that he was a fighter. He was one of the most powerful fighters in the universe. But, he wanted to lead a normal life and he can't have that if everyone knows the things he can do. "Well... even a non-fighter could tell how strong Trey is." Gohan said as Trey just walked away. "Hey, Trey! Wait up!" Gohan urged as he bolted after his friend.  
  
"Those two are weird." Sharpener muttered.  
  
"I know..." Videl muttered as she hefted the shell on her back and slowly made her way to the school. Every part of her body ached as the shells kept her down. She wanted to get rid of the weights but she wanted to prove the old man wrong.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Videl stared at turtle shells almost dumbfounded. "Turtle shells?" she repeated.  
  
"Weights... makes a good warrior strong." Master Roshi said as he held the largest weight up. "Want me to..." He drooled slightly, "put it on for you?"  
  
Videl glared at the shorter man and snatched the shell away and nearly dropped it on the beach. "How much does this thing weight?" She asked almost dumbfounded.  
  
"Quite a bit..." Master Roshi said as Videl slipped on the turtle shells. She immediately went down to the ground.  
  
"I can't wear all this!" Videl exclaimed as she tried to get up. "I can barely move!"  
  
"Heh... that is what separates the true fighters from the wannabes... the true fighter would just use grit his (or her) teeth and deal with it!" Master Roshi proclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Goku and I wore turtle shells like that when I was thirteen..." Krillian said, "We wore those heavy things all the time, except when we sleep... while we're plowing... doing construction work... milk delivery while being chased by large dinosaurs... and some of the harder parts of training."   
  
Videl's jaw dropped as she walked in a circle, trying to adjust to the massive weight. "You're... kidding..." She muttered, "You and Goku did that while you were kids?! I don't believe it!" She was shocked. How could someone so short handle wearing heavy weights while doing construction work? When she was thirteen, she just worked out at a gym every day and she thought that she trained hard.   
  
"It's true..." Master Roshi said, "I would do the same to you... but you had schoolwork and that police community service. So, I'm just giving you the turtle shells. It's up to you to train with those things on."   
  
"No way... no one could survive anything you told me about." Videl insisted.  
  
Master Roshi took his staff and whacked Videl on the head. Videl gasped in pain as she held her head. "A true fighter is also open minded! You must not underestimate your own potential just by what you saw what others can do! The potential of humans are something that cannot be based on popular belief of one man!" The old man nodded firmly as he turned his back. "Even if he is your father." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Videl turned her head and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "What do you mean?! My father is great! He's the most powerful warrior in the world! He saved all of us from Cell!"  
  
"Young lady..." Master Roshi said as he turned around. Videl could swore that he was weeping behind the sunglasses. "There are many faces of truth out there... many that are accepted lies or half-truths, if you want to surpass your human potential... you must understand the world around you with your own eyes and not with the eyes of your father. No matter how great you believe him to be, you must remember that there is always someone stronger that yourself and even the best can be bested..."  
  
"I... don't understand..." Videl muttered almost shaken by the old man's words. It struck her to her core, could there be someone stronger than her father? What did Master Roshi mean by 'many faces of truth'?  
  
"I have said enough." Master Roshi said as he bowed his head down. "You must endure the turtle shells for one month... you can't take them off except when sleeping and bathing... and I don't want to hear anything about looking goofy in that outfit! A true fighter doesn't care about looking good... just about being stronger!"   
  
"But... the criminals... I can't fight crime like this! I'll be defenseless!" Videl insisted.  
  
"Well... I see your point... you would be fairly vulnerable at first... go to Bulma Briefs! She'll help you out! She was best friends with Goku and can rig up something to protect you until you can fight with the shells on."  
  
Videl struggled to process all of the information in her mind. "Hold it... you know Bulma Briefs? The famous inventor and corporation president? How can she know a... turtle hermit like you?"  
  
"Long story... we just bumped into each other..." Master Roshi sighed as he thought about Bulma's exquisite form and then remembered a certain alien prince who would kill him for even thinking like that. "Oh well... any questions?"  
  
"None... but I still don't like fighting criminals like this... I won't be at my hundred percent!" Videl insisted worried about the citizens of Satan City. She was the main defender of Satan City and if she was incapacitated, the city will be defended by a posing super strong goofball and a gun trotting mercenary.  
  
"Ha! Any idiot can defend himself in perfect condition, but a real fighter can handle himself with a broken body! In fact..." Master Roshi stroked his beard, "Goku had defeated Piccolo with two broken arms and two broken legs!"  
  
Videl gawked at Master Roshi. "How could anyone fight without being able to move?" Videl asked.  
  
"Goku used the power from within." Master Roshi replied, "The power from within is a great force to be reckoned with!"  
  
"No..." Videl shook her head. "I don't believe in that... my father told me that it was just a bunch of tricks!"  
  
Master Roshi frowned deeply. "If you don't believe in it... then it is not real to you. And if you do not understand the world around you... I'm afraid you will never fulfill your potential... you better go now, Videl... just keep those shells on for a month... not for me, but for yourself! Remember, do not base the world on what you were told but what you see and hear!"  
  
Master Roshi and Krillian walked off and went back into his house, leaving Videl alone with her thoughts.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
Videl shook her head as she managed to get to her locker. Master Roshi was a very complicated old man. At times, he seemed like a dirty old man who just likes to lay around 'reading' magazines and other times, he was an wise elder who had seen many things. While he doesn't make much sense, something in her believe that it was important to her. She walk on, wearing weights that's heavier than she is.  
  
*****  
  
"You okay, Trey?" Gohan asked concerned as Trey was getting his stuff from his locker.  
  
"Yeah... I'm okay." Trey muttered as he carefully closed the locker. "I've heard worst."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan muttered as he decided not to say anything more. Trey always seemed to be regarded as a son of a trickster and he hear the comments all the time with his sensitive ears. He tried to ignore them but couldn't help it. Trey was his best human friend and seeing him in pain causes him pain. But, he knew that he have to cheer Trey up somehow. "Well... wanna go to that big bake sale after school?"  
  
"You mean the one for the missing wall?" Trey asked as he closed his eyes again. "Oh man... I think we better come along... just in case."  
  
"Yeah... could you imagine what kind of chaos our moms can cause?" Gohan asked as he remembered how his mother punched out his science teacher for accusing her of being an alien. "Oh man... but... she could cook up a storm... I bet she'll bring the most food there."  
  
"No way... my mom is an over compensator... when she cooks for bake sales, she makes more than the other moms..." Trey boasted.  
  
"My mom cooks enough for me, my two grandpas, and my little bro... she'll bring the most!"  
  
"No, my mom will!"  
  
"My mom!"  
  
"No, my mom!"  
  
The two started to get into an argument about which will bring the most food when Videl stepped in, "What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Which mom will bring the most food." Gohan replied as he rubbed his head. "My mom is a great cook!"  
  
"And so is my mom."  
  
"What about your mom?" Gohan asked curiously, "Will she cook up anything?"  
  
Videl looked down and said, "My parents are divorced... my mom is lives in a far off village in the north and I don't usually visit there often."  
  
"Oh... sorry... I had no idea..." Gohan said as he turned red from asking such a difficult question. "Why didn't you visit your mom?"  
  
"Too far north... it's very hard to get there." Videl replied, "Besides, my mother didn't believe that Dad saved the world. It was a hard divorce... I wish I could talk to her once in a while."  
  
"I know how it is too... my dad had been dead for several years and I wish I could talk to him once in a while too." Gohan comforted as he put a hand on Videl's shelled shoulder.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan oddly and asked, "What do you mean? Do you believe that there is some sort of afterlife in which you and your father can talk to each other?"  
  
"Of course!" Gohan insisted, "I- *humph*!" Trey quickly put his hand over Gohan's mouth.  
  
"He's into mystical stuff... comes from his mother's side of the family." Trey said as Gohan struggled in his grip. **Gohan... normal people don't talk to the dead on a regular basis!**  
  
"Okay..." Videl said as Trey released his grip on Gohan's mouth. "Gohan... you are one complicated man... was your father as odd as your mother?"  
  
Gohan looked to the side and replied, "Nah... he just loved to work out every day before he went off to the Next Dimension."  
  
"Next... what?"  
  
"Before he died." Trey translated.  
  
"How did he die?" Videl asked curious about Gohan's own odd past.  
  
"He..." Gohan's eyes teared up as he remembered how his father died. His father sacrificed his life to save the world from Cell's self destruction. What made the death even harder to handle was the fact that if Gohan had not 'played' with Cell so much, Goku would still be alive, Goten would have a father and Bardock would have his son. "died in an accident. I'd rather not talk about it." He looked down as he wiped away his tears. His heart ached as he lied. He wanted so much for the entire world to know of Goku's sacrifice. To know that they owe Goku their lives and to at least remember him. But, he wanted to live a normal life and for that to happen, the secret must be maintained, no matter the price.  
  
Videl and Trey was stunned at Gohan's expression. Gohan was usually so bright and cheerful. True, he does act a bit naive at times but he always seem to have a grin on his face. Now Gohan looked guilt stricken, like the entire world rested on his shoulders and he was afraid to trip. "I'm... sorry." Videl whispered as she put a comforting hand on Gohan's forearm.  
  
Gohan shook his head and grinned. "That's okay! I know for a fact that Dad's having fun in the Next Dimension!"  
  
"How can you be so sure that there is even a Next Dimension?!" Videl almost screamed, "There is no scientific proof that something like that even exists!"  
  
"Well..." Gohan and Trey gulped as they realized that normal people don't know other people who had a great deal of experience being dead. To normal people, death is permanent.  
  
"It is faith." Kai Shi said as she stepped forward. "Sometimes, there are things that can't be explained but must be accepted." Her covered eyes scanned the group. "After all... there are things in this universe that isn't seen but is accepted anyway... you cannot deny something that exists simply because you can't see it or feel it... if you do, then reality and it's possibilities are small to you and you will be confined in based facts and you cannot grow."  
  
Trey, Gohan, and Videl sweat dropped as the girl nodded. "... Kai..." Trey muttered astounded by such a speech, "where did you learn that?"  
  
Kai Shi smiled secretly. "That is something that you must understand for yourself."  
  
Trey came forward and said, "well... you are a very perceptive girl... much more than most girls your age."  
  
Kai Shi just shrugged. "I... have an old soul. I must go to class..." She walked off with books in her arms.  
  
Videl and Gohan kept on staring at Videl said, "Why is it that this school attracts weird new kids?"  
  
"I... hey! I'm still new here!" Gohan exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "I'm not weird!"  
  
"Your grandfather was an evil warlord." Videl commented.  
  
"He wasn't evil! He was... just very strong!"  
  
"And I heard your mother punched out the science teacher..."  
  
"She only did that twice!"  
  
"And how did you scare off that substitute teacher?"  
  
"I didn't! He insulted my father and Mom threw him out the window!"  
  
Videl and Trey paled as Videl repeated, "Threw him out the window?!"  
  
Gohan gulped as he realized that everyone is thinking that his mother is an overzealous woman who throws men out of windows and punch out teachers. "It was only on the first floor! He wasn't even hurt!" Gohan insisted.   
  
"Come on, it's almost time for class." Trey said as he interrupted the heated argument. "It's still in the gym."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan took his books and asked Videl, "Want me to carry your books for you?"  
  
Videl shook her head. The gesture was nice but if she accepted Gohan's help, she wouldn't be working her hardest and prove to the old man that she is a wannabe. "Nah... compared to these weights, these books are light."  
  
"Cool..."  
  
The group walked to the gym. Videl stopped a couple of times to rest. Gohan stayed with her just in case she needed help. Every time, he offered to help her, she refused. She wanted to deal with these weights herself and prove that she is a true fighter. Finally, they made it to the gym and sat at their seats.  
  
"Hello, class." Ms. Glish said as she came up. "I'm glad that things went smoothly while I was out sick, except for the wall..." She grimaced as she remembered watching the news report. "Anyway... I want all of you to write a 'thank you' note to Maria for her services." She glanced at Videl and asked, "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Training weights." Videl replied as she adjusted her helmet, "They help me get stronger."  
  
"Oh... well... the defender of Satan City must keep in good shape." Ms. Glish said, "Now... write the note... and then read the story 'The Attack of the Royal Demons' and answer the questions at the end of the story."  
  
*****  
  
The day went by and then gym rolled around. Videl moaned as she made it to gym again. The shells weight a ton but she had to keep it on. Every time she felt the urge to take off the shells, she could hear Master Roshi's voice in her head about the difference between true fighters and wannabes. "I am a true fighter. I am a true fighter." She chanted.  
  
"Hello, class!" Yamcha said as he and Puar came up. "Now... yesterday, we didn't have a chance to have class due to the... *ahem* trouble regarding a visitor... but today, we will be doing some martial..." Yamcha trailed off when he noticed Videl's shell. "Hey... are you a student of Master Roshi?"  
  
Videl looked around and nodded. Most of the other teachers didn't know but this man seemed to know a great deal. Suddenly, she remembered her research on the Tournament. "Hey! You're Yamcha, one of the Tournament's senior fighters!"   
  
Yamcha flinched at the mention of senior. True, he was old enough to be the students' father but he was very much in his prime. "Yeah... I did enter the tournament a few times..." Yamcha trailed off. "But, I'm retired now."  
  
"Did you know Hercule Satan personally?" Erasa asked perky.  
  
"Not really." Yamcha replied as he winced. He wasn't a fan of Hercule and didn't like the fact that he took credit for Gohan's hard work, "I wasn't in the 24th Tournament. But... I was a student of Master Roshi and I know for a fact only the legendary Turtle Hermit would use turtle shells as weights."  
  
"Yeah... he did..." Videl muttered. Suddenly, her face brightened. If Yamcha knew Master Roshi, there was a good chance that he knew Goku. "Did you know Goku? The winner of the 23rd Tournament?"  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth and Trey said telepathically, **Don't say anything... she thinks that Goku is Saiyanman and is trying to find out all she can... if she knows about Goku being Gohan's father...**   
  
Yamcha nodded and said, "Hmmm... well... I met him when I was a teenager... but that was a very long time ago. To be honest... I haven't seen him in the past seven years." **Because he was dead.** Yamcha thought, "But now is not the time for talk. I will teach you about self defense. Now... who here have martial arts training?"  
  
Trey and Videl rose their hands immediately. Gohan looked around and rose his hand too. "I... had some self defense lessons." Gohan replied.  
  
"I see..." Yamcha nodded as he looked at the rest of the class. Most of the students didn't raise their hands. Then, a young goth girl rose her hand. Yamcha's heart froze as he stared at the woman. There was something about her that reminded him of the time he was killed by the Sabiman.   
  
"I had some martial arts training as well." Kai Shi explained.  
  
"Gah... good." Yamcha gulped as Puar noticed Yamcha's temporary fear. "What is your name?"  
  
"Kai Shi." Kai Shi replied.  
  
Yamcha's heart pounded as every martial arts instinct screamed at him in fear. **Kai Shi 'Mysterious Death' in Japanese'.** He thought morbidly. **Is she some kind of... Nah... it can't be...**   
  
The three stood up and Yamcha glanced at Videl who was having a hard time. "Okay... now... Videl... are you up to this? I understand if you are having a hard time with those weights."  
  
Videl gritted her teeth as she shook her head. "No... I want to do this. I want to prove that I'm a true fighter like Goku and my father..."  
  
Yamcha could see the fire in the woman's eyes. The same type of determination that could only be compared to Chi Chi's. "There's hope for you yet." He commented, "Okay! Partner up! Gohan and Trey and Kai Shi and Videl... I'll show you the proper defense and what to do if someone attacks you."  
  
Trey and Gohan faced each other eagerly. It as the first time that they will do anything similar to sparing. They stared at each other, observe their opponent's weaknesses and stance.  
  
"Okay..." Yamcha said, "Now... Trey, pretend to attack Gohan, Gohan counter attack."  
  
"All right!" Trey came up and throw a slow punch at Gohan. Suddenly, Gohan's ki flared as he dodged the punch and flipped the triclops over.  
  
The students gulped as Trey found himself on his back. "Gohan... I was pretending." Trey growled as he got up and made sure his bandana is still on his head, "Let me show you how it's done!" He screamed as he lashed out a fast punch at Gohan. Gohan dodged again and started punching back. Trey and Gohan's battle instincts took over as they exchanged blows so loud they echoed in the walls.  
  
"Yamcha... they're fighting!" Puar squeaked.  
  
"I know... damn it... I thought Gohan's in control." Yamcha whispered as Videl and everyone else gawked at the fight.  
  
"Ya!" Gohan screamed as he did a round house at Trey. Trey caught Gohan's foot and flipped him over. Gohan smirked and cupped his hands to the side in a classic 'Kamehameha' pose.   
  
The warrior recognized the pose and ran in front of Gohan hoping that the teen's human half would stop him from blasting Yamcha into the Next Dimention. "Hold it!" Yamcha boomed before Gohan could even mutter the classic chant and possibly damage the gym with a good ki blast. "That's enough demonstration!"  
  
Gohan stopped and looked down at his hands and then at his fellow classmates. "Oops." He squeaked.  
  
"That's basic self defense?!" Sharpener exclaimed in shock.  
  
"A little something his mother taught him!" Trey finished as he straightened out his bandana.   
  
"Remind me, never to mess with this guy's mom." Erasa whispered, "She sounds dangerous."  
  
Videl just stood there. Gohan and Trey fought like it was natural to them. She had sparred with Trey in the past and Trey was obviously working hard at Gohan. "Oh boy..."  
  
"Mr. Troy, Mr. Son, may I speak to you in private?" Yamcha said coldly. "Puar, could you continue for me?"  
  
"Okay!" Puar saluted.  
  
"This way..." Yamcha said as he pointed to the weight room.  
  
Trey and Gohan gulped as they followed the man.   
  
Kai Shi rose an eyebrow and commented, "The urge to fight is strong within them... even in practice they get absorbed into the fight... cool..."  
  
After entering the weight room, Yamcha closed the doors behind him and glared at the two despite the fact that they could beat him up in a heartbeat. "Okay... what's the deal?!"  
  
Trey and Gohan glanced at each other. "Sorry...I... overreacted." Gohan said as he rubbed his head. "I... guess it was just those darn saiyan battle instincts."  
  
"It was my fault too..." Trey confessed, "I always hear how strong Gohan was but I wanted to experience it myself."  
  
"I didn't mean to fight back like that... it just came to me." Gohan explained.   
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes as he looked at the two teenagers. They were both fighters in nature, despite the fact that Gohan fought so hard to bury it. Gohan's battles had always been to either train or to save the world. He never sparred for fun or demonstration. Trey, was the same way. He was always serious in his training. "Well... boys will be boys... even super powerful ones... just don't show it..." He glared at Gohan. "Control yourself. Or I'll have to tell Chi Chi..."  
  
"Oh man! No! I'll behave!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Good. Let's get back." Yamcha said and then glanced at the two again. "Say... that Kai Shi... did you two by any chance know her?"  
  
"She's new here. She did seem a little odd." Trey said, "She had that feeling around her... like a fog."  
  
"I feel the same way." Gohan added, "Kai Shi... is strange... her power is odd..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Yamcha held his sides. "Well... maybe it's not important but maybe it is... just be careful around her."  
  
"No problem!" Gohan saluted as they went out the room.  
  
They came back to the class where Puar was showing how to do a defense stance. "We're back!" Yamcha said as Gohan and Trey sat down. "Now... let's continue..."  
  
"How did you do that?" Videl asked Gohan, "I thought you don't know martial arts!"  
  
"Well... I know a little." Gohan laughed as he rubbed his head. "You know... for self defense."  
  
"I think your mother did a good job with that." Erasa said, "Was your mother a fighter?"  
  
"Umm... no... she's just a content housewife. She quit fighting a long time ago!" Gohan said as he put both hands behind his head.   
  
Videl frowned. "She punched out a guy."  
  
"He was weak." Gohan insisted.  
  
"Look, Gohan just have a strong mother. It doesn't mean that he's a fighter." Trey said as he went between the two. "Leave him alone."  
  
Videl crossed her arms. Gohan was hiding more than he should. How could someone so nice and peaceful fight like that? The counterattack Gohan did was completely instinctive.   
  
**The short man said, "A true martial artist don't let appearances fool them." I wonder if this applies to Gohan...** Videl thought suspiciously.   
  
"Mr. Yamcha, may I use the phone for a moment? I have to call my father." Kai Shi asked as she stepped forward.  
  
"Can it wait till after class?" Yamcha said as he looked at the clock. There were still forty minutes left in period.  
  
"No... I will be fast." Kai Shi insisted.  
  
"Fine... but be back here in five minutes."   
  
"That is enough time." Kai Shi said as she dashed off. As soon as she was gone, everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"That girl... is scary." Yamcha muttered as he sweat dropped. "Oh well... now..."  
  
Videl's watched beeped and Trey and Gohan looked up as their mini-radios beeped as well.  
  
"*Videl! We need your help! Something freaky is going on at the bakery!!!*"  
  
"Something freaky?" Videl repeated.  
  
"Pies!!! They're attacking the customers!"  
  
"Pies? I'm on my way!" Videl said as she tapped on her radio. She looked at Yamcha and said, "It's part of my community service. I'm the official defender of Satan City."  
  
"Well... I can't stop Satan City's defender from doing her job. Just be careful." Yamcha warned as Videl ran off.  
  
Gohan, Trey, and Yamcha exchanged looks. They all know that Videl is strong but ghosts are something that she can't handle. "Gohan... Trey... you two trouble makers will sit in the hall." Yamcha said as he pointed to the door and winked.  
  
Trey and Gohan nodded and went out.   
  
"Sure is handy having a teacher who knows our true identities." Trey commented as they looked around for a convenient place to transform. They rushed into the bathroom and came out as Saiyanman and Trigun.   
  
"Now, to save Videl!" Saiyanman boomed as he posed. He flew out of the building at super speed and Trigun rushed behind him.  
  
"Hey, Saiyanman, I can't fly as Trigun remember?!" Trigun screamed as he ran behind him.  
  
"Oh man..." Saiyanman moaned as he flew back and picked up the warrior. "Why can't you fly as Trigun?"  
  
"I just can't." Trigun said as he held on to Saiyanman. "It's hard to explain..."  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
*****  
  
Videl wasn't having a good day. Her back ached as she landed the helicopter and came out.  
  
"Ms. Satan!" The police officer cried out when he looked at the woman. "What's that you're wearing?"  
  
"Turtle shells... long story..." Videl commented, "Okay... what's going on?"  
  
The officer pointed to a bakery where huge cakes floated out of the door and rushed at the two. Videl took off her shell and held it up and the cake splattered all over the shell. "These baked goods started causing this chaos! It's freaky!"  
  
"I see..." Videl muttered as she got up and a banana cream pie crashed into her face. She wiped her face and scowled. "There's no way... the official defender of Satan City will not be defeated by... a banana cream pie!" She got up, put on her shell, and walked up to the store. "Hold it right there!" She ordered as she held up her badge. "Whoever is responsible, show yourself!"  
  
"She sure is gutsy." Officer Monday admired.  
  
"She is the daughter of the champion. It runs in the blood." Officer Tuesday replied.  
  
Videl stood there as she tensed. This was one of the strangest assignments she ever had. She can handle human criminals with guns and even animaloids but how can she fight a haunted bakery?   
  
"Hold it right there, evil bakery!" A familiar voice boomed as Videl moaned and everyone looked up to see a pair of figures standing on the rooftop. "Evil bakery, I am..." he paused as he posed, "THE NEW AND IMPROVED GREAT SAIYANMAN!!! On behalf of Saiyans everywhere, I punish you!"  
  
The other figure just shook his head as put on his sunglasses. "And I'm Trigun... Saiyanman... did you threaten a bakery?"  
  
"Everyone must follow the rules, even bakeries." Saiyanman reasoned.  
  
"Saiyanman? Trigun?" Videl asked as Saiyanman and Trigun landed onto the street and Saiyanman saluted.  
  
"Hiya, Videl! What do you think of my new costume?" Gohan asked as he posed. "Isn't it cool?"  
  
"It's..." Videl muttered as she looked up and down the warrior. "Interesting..."  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!" A high pitched voice screeched as the group looked up to see the baked goods flew high into the air and swirled around. "Foolish heroes, do you think you can stop me... the Evil Cookie!"  
  
"Evil Cookie?" Trigun repeated, "We are facing our first supervillian in this series and he calls himself 'The Evil Cookie'?"  
  
"Hey!" A young woman appeared from the whirlwind of sweets, wearing a scantily-clad version of a baker's outfit with a large chef's hat on. She was covered in flour and barely anything else. "I'm a supervillianess!"  
  
"And she dresses like she's from an anime." Trigun sighed as he rolled all three of his eyes.  
  
"Trigun, what's an anime?" Saiyanman asked as Trigun and Videl facefaulted.  
  
"Anime... you know, one of those Japanese cartoons that involves women with big..." Trigun paused and glanced at Videl and continued, "eyes and action... very mature..." Trigun tried to explain. "In fact... I think there's one about a little kid and a teenaged woman who goes around collecting seven magical artifacts... but that's some dumb cartoon show."   
  
"Right..." Saiyanman nodded. "Okay, Evil Cookie, prepare to be dunked!" At that moment, Trigun, Videl, and the police moaned at the pun.  
  
"Lame, Saiyanman, lame..." Videl muttered as she held up her badge. "Okay, Ms... Cookie, I am placing you under arrest for public disorder, attacking the police..." She looked up and down the woman, "And indecent exposure... now surrender peacefully and you will be dealt with a speedy trial."  
  
"I don't think so!" The Evil Cookie laughed as she rose her hands. The whirlwind of baked goods stopped and from the center came a giant white cake humanoid that resembled a giant snowman. "Attack, my loyal monster!"  
  
"Holy overindulgence!" Saiyanman exclaimed, "That's... one giant monster!"  
  
"It's just a giant cake." Trigun growled as he got out a bazooka, "And all cakes crumble." The bazooka boomed and a giant missile launched itself at the monster. The monster exploded into a million sweet pieces. "That's that." Trigun said as he blew the top of his machine.  
  
"Don't count your cookies before they're baked." The Evil Cookie said as the pieces pulled themselves together and the monster roared.  
  
"Oh great... it's like Cell..." Saiyanman moaned, "But sweeter..."  
  
"Blowing it up isn't the answer." Videl said, "The best way to destroy a cake is with water." She turned over to the police. "Gather as many firefighters as possible!"  
  
The police officer nodded and called on the radio. "Attention all firefighters in the area! We need as many units as possible to help us battle a giant cake monster."  
  
"*Roger that, a giant cake monster? Description?*"  
  
"It's about five stories tall... have a cake like texture... chocolate frosting..." The officer rambled and then Videl snatched the radio.  
  
"Just get those hoses down here, now!"  
  
"*Yes, Ms. Satan.!*"  
  
At once, several fire trucks showed up and several fire fighters came up. Fireman Blaze came up to Videl and said, "We're here."  
  
"Good." Videl instructed, "Aim those hoses at that monster!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Fireman Blaze said as the firemen got out their fire hoses and fired away at the monster. The monster melted down to the ground and the firemen cheered.   
  
"Oh please... a little water can't do justice." The Evil Cookie said as she waved her arms and the monster grew back up. "Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"Oh shit..." Videl muttered, "exploding doesn't work... water doesn't work..." **I can't believe that this city will be destroyed by a giant cake! Wait a second... according to my research... Goku has a massive appetite!** "Saiyanman, you can eat the monster to death!" Videl screamed.  
  
"Eat him?" Gohan repeated as he stared up at the monster. He knew that he had a huge appetite but not even he could eat a five story tall cake. "Hmmm... it could work... but I don't know if even my mighty saiyan stomach can handle it..."  
  
"You can do it, Saiyanman!" Trigun urged as he got out a knife and fork. "I'll help out too..."  
  
"So will we!" The police officers and firemen exclaimed at once as they got out their forks and knives.  
  
"Oh well..." Videl shrugged as she put took out a fork and knife.  
  
"And so it's agreed!" An old man with gray hair and mustache wearing a shirt with a red bow tie, "That this meta-" Suddenly, the Tournament Announcer appeared and knocked him out.  
  
"Wrong anime!" The Announcer boomed as he took the other man and dragged him away. "Let the match begin!!!"  
  
Saiyanman and everyone else sweat dropped and then Saiyanman lifted the lower part of his mask and got out his own knife and fork. "Let's... eat this monster to death!" He boomed as he dove into the monster and inhaled the sweet monster.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Everyone else cried out as they dove and started eating as well.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe I ate the whole thing..." Saiyanman moaned as he patted his inflated stomach and sat on a bench with Trigun and Videl sitting by him in pain.  
  
"There goes my diet..." Videl grumbled.  
  
"I think my leather is chafing..." Trigun said as he held his own stomach.   
  
The battle was over and there were no casualties, except for the police officers and firemen who were taken away to the hospital for their stomachs. Videl didn't want to be seen as weak to the public. Trigun and Saiyanman didn't want anyone to find out who they really are. So, the heroes sat on the bench, recovering from their battle.  
  
"Too bad that bitch got away." Videl sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "I think I gained five pounds."  
  
Saiyanman let out a huge belch and said, "That felt better." He said as his stomach flattened. "All right, I'm back to my slim super self!"  
  
Trigun and Videl glared in disgust at the superhero and then shrugged. Trigun belched and his stomach flattened. "Well... it works..." Trigun sighed as he stood up.  
  
"We better find this Evil Cookie before she attacks again." Saiyanman said as he stood up.  
  
"*BELCH!!!*"  
  
Trigun and Saiyanman turned their heads to Videl who covered her mouth and blushed. "Nice belch..." Saiyanman commented.  
  
"Shut up." Videl muttered as she got up with her stomach flattened. She smiled evilly at Saiyanman as she walked toward him. "However, this little experience proves more than ever that you are Goku."   
  
"Huh?" Saiyanman and Trigun glanced at her confused.  
  
"I'm not Goku!" Saiyanman insisted.  
  
"Oh really..." Videl lifted Gohan's cape to reveal a monkey tail waving behind him. "what's this?"  
  
"Er... a tail?" Saiyanman guessed.  
  
"Goku has a tail." Videl computed, "Also, you are about his height and weight, the lower part of his face is identical to yours, you had the same basic mannerisms as Goku, he could fly and so could you, your outfit resembled your orange and blue gi but reversed, and... you just eat a five story tall monster cake." Videl smirked vividly at the sweating Saiyanman and asked, "And what does that say about you?"  
  
"That me and Goku have a lot in common!" Saiyanman gushed as Trigun and Videl facefaulted.  
  
"No! That you are Goku!" Videl insisted, "What other explanation there can be?"  
  
"Uhh..." Saiyanman and Trigun said as they glanced at each other for an answer.  
  
"Exactly!" Videl boomed as she crossed her arms. "Now... so far, I've been able to keep this secret, but I want to make you a deal to keep this secret..."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Saiyanman asked almost baffled. What could he do? If he denied it more, Videl would dig more into Goku's past and eventually come up with Gohan.   
  
"Well... you are the champion of the 23rd Tournament. You never had a chance to defend your title at the 24th Tournament. Here's the deal, if you fight in the 25th Tournament, I'll keep your secret." Videl bargained.  
  
Trigun came up and asked, "Why do you want Saiyanman to fight in the Tournament? It's more than likely that he will defeat your father."  
  
"Exactly!" Videl said as she crossed her arms and shook. "My father need a ego deflation. All he does is make appearances and business. He never have time for me anymore. He doesn't even train me since he was afraid that he would kill me. If my father wins the next Tournament, I'll never see him again. I guess neither of you know what it's like to not have a father but yet have one there..."  
  
"We may have a better idea than you think." Saiyanman said as he put his hand on Videl's shoulder. "Okay... I'll fight in the Tournament. Trigun can't since he uses guns and weapons."  
  
"I know." She glanced at Trigun and said, "I still don't know who you are... you have a third eye, so you must be at least related to Tien. Do you know Trey Troi?"  
  
Trigun shrugged and replied coldly, "Not really... heh... you are getting to the truth." He gestured at Videl's weights. "You show great potential."  
  
"What is the truth?" Videl asked.  
  
"You'll find out..."  
  
"Trigun!" Saiyanman snapped as he took his partner by the arm and flew up. "We gotta get going!"  
  
"Right!" The two flew off leaving Videl on the ground wondering how Saiyanman managed to fly like that.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyaman flew off to the school with Trigun in his arms. "Why are you giving Videl hints?! It's bad enough that she thinks that Saiyanman is Goku... but do you have to make Videl search harder?!"  
  
"Look how far Videl is going with this..." Trigun said and then sneezed. Trey got out of Saiyanman's arms and flew beside him. "Videl is already starting to understand that maybe Ki based power is not trickery and she is opening up."  
  
"But, the truth will hurt her." Saiyanman insisted.  
  
"The truth always hurt." Trey said as they landed at the school. "No matter how much we want to hide it."  
  
Saiyanman scowled as he clicked on his watch. His uniform changed into normal school clothes. Gohan said, "Okay... but what about the Tournament? I have to train!"  
  
"Maybe you can train after school..." Trey suggested as they walked down the hall. "Trigun can fight crime while Saiyanman is off training."   
  
"Yeah... and maybe Saiyanman can see Bulma..." Gohan glanced at Trey and said, "Are we talking about our alter egos like they were separate people?"  
  
"Welcome to my world..." Trey laughed as he and Gohan hurried to their classroom.  
  
*****  
  
After an interesting day of school, with Gohan, Trey, and Videl recovering from their battle. Gohan had recovered the fastest thanks to his super saiyan metabolism. Trey managed to recover some time after Gohan thanks to his own metabolism. Unfortunately, Videl still felt the after effects of the battle.   
  
She walked out of the school straining to keep from falling over with her heavy weight. "You okay, Videl?" Gohan asked concerned as he and Trey walked beside the woman.  
  
"I'm fine... I need to go somewhere fast." Videl said as she got out her helicopter capsule.   
  
"Are you going to that big bake sale after school?" Gohan said as Videl get into the copter.  
  
"No thanks... I'm not in the mood to even look at a cookie." Videl sighed as she took off.  
  
"Where is she going?" Trey wondered.  
  
"Who knows? I'm just glad Videl won't be finding out more about Dad..." Gohan sighed as the two friends walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Videl landed at the Capsule Corps landing port. She came out and stared in wonder at the huge building. Bulma Briefs, the president and main inventor of Capsule Corps was richer than even her father. There were many strange rumors about this woman and her husband and son. She saw in many tabloids about Vegita blowing up cars and being an evil alien from outer space. Of course, she didn't believe it. After all, why would the world's richest woman marry an evil alien?   
  
"Hello!" A blond woman carrying a tea tray said as she came up. "I'm Bulma's mother, you must be Videl Satan, Gohan's friend!"  
  
Videl's jaw dropped. "Gohan? Gohan knows Bulma Briefs?" She asked almost stunned.  
  
"Oh yes! He's such a cutie!" Bulma's mother gushed, "I've known him since he was this high!" She said as she gestured to her knee. "I bet that you're here to see Bulma!"  
  
"Yes... I need some crime fighting equipment." Videl said as her face went blank.   
  
"Okay! Right this way!" Bulma's mother said as she walked through the door. "Bulma has been so busy lately! Inventing all sorts of crime fighting stuff for Saiyanman and Trigun... *sigh* he's so hot with that leather!"  
  
"Bulma Briefs knows Go- Saiyanman!" Videl exclaimed, "She's the one who made up that outfit?!"  
  
"Of course..." Bulma's mother said, "Gohan and his friends came over with that hunky grandfather of his... *sigh* looks just like his father... must be a family thing."  
  
Videl felt the urge to ask more when a tall blue haired woman came up. She was slightly taller than Videl and was wearing a red dress. "You must be Videl!" Bulma said as she held out her hand. "I'm Bulma Briefs." She glanced at Videl's shells and asked, "You saw Master Roshi, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Videl muttered as she looked down. "I'm glad you wanted to talk with me. I've heard a great deal about you, Ms. Briefs."  
  
"Good... come this way, I got some great stuff for you." Bulma said as she and Videl walked to the lab. Videl stared at the vast array of machines and toys that were on the shelves. "This is my lab..."  
  
"Wow... is this where you invent most of your inventions?" Videl asked almost awestruck.  
  
"Yeah..." Bulma sighed, "Here, let me get you some stuff... I even got you a training robot for you."  
  
"A training bot?" Videl repeated as Bulma reached into a pile of robots.   
  
"I know it's around here somewhere..." Bulma grumbled as she tossed a robotic hand away.  
  
Videl glanced at the shelf where many small objects were kept. One of them was a beautiful orange four-star ball kept on a pillow with a radar next to it. "What's that?" Videl asked as she stared at the small ball. It was strange to see an artifact in a technological lab like this. Was it made out of a rare substance? Or was it a trinket made to make the lab look nice?  
  
Bulma looked at the ball and sighed. "It's... a memento of an old friend of mine who died... a few years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Videl said as she looked down. "How did he die?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." Bulma chuckled as she turned around.   
  
"WOMAN!!! Did you get that gravity room done yet?!" A rough voice bellowed as Videl jumped. A man with spiky hair and beady eyes came in the room dressed in only a pair of tight biker shorts and a towel around his neck.  
  
"No!!! And call me Bulma!" Bulma screamed as she gestured to Videl, "And don't interrupt me when I have company! This is my... well... husband, Vegita. Vegita, this is Videl Satan..." She introduced.  
  
Vegita glanced at Videl and guffawed loudly at her. "The coward's brat!" He bellowed as he held his sides.  
  
"Coward?!" Videl repeated shocked. She had heard many things about her father but they were often about how strong he is and how brave. No one, except for maybe Trey, had ever insulted her father like that.  
  
"Vegita!!!" Bulma glared at her husband. "Don't insult her father like that."  
  
"Weaklings." Vegita scoffed as he glanced at the turtle shells. "How much do those things weight?"  
  
Proudly, Videl answered, "One hundred pounds all together."  
  
Vegita snickered at the answer and said, "Pathetic!"  
  
Videl scowled at the short man and took of her heavy shell and dropped it to the ground. "Here, you try to lift it."   
  
With one hand, Vegita tossed it high into the air. Bulma shook her head. "Damn it, Vegita... stop showing off!" She screamed at Vegita while Videl's jaw was on the ground.   
  
"How can anyone toss a heavy weight like that?" Videl asked.  
  
"I train in five hundred times Earth gravity." Vegita bragged and then handed the shell back to Videl. "You wouldn't last in ten times."  
  
"Fi-five hundred?!" Videl screamed.  
  
"Don't listen to him... he has this tendency of exaggerating." Bulma said confidently.  
  
"Okay..." Videl muttered and then asked, "Do you know Gohan?"  
  
"Kakarot's brat?" Vegita said before Bulma could say another word. "We knew him."  
  
"Kakarot? That's Gohan's father?" Videl asked. "Strange name..."  
  
"It's his true name." Vegita insisted, "He was one of the last of our-"  
  
**Not another word or no 'gravity room'.** Bulma interrupted telepathically.  
  
Vegita growled at Bulma and said, "Never mind... I have training to do." He walked off in a prideful march.  
  
"That man... is strange." Videl said, "No offense, Ms. Briefs, but..." She looked down and said, "I heard that he was an evil alien from outer space."  
  
Bulma snickered and said, "Nah... he's just grouchy. Let me show you what I made up." Bulma got out a box that said 'Videl's crime fighting stuff'. "I understand that you want something to protect yourself but you don't want any guns?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a martial artist and I'm not licensed to carry a gun. I just need something to give me an edge." Videl replied.  
  
"Okay! Here's some gadgets." Bulma got out a small handheld compact mirror. "This may look like a normal handheld compact, but it's a communication's device in case you want to contact someone without drawing attention." Bulma clicked on the compact and got out the powder puff. "Talk into the powder puff."  
  
"Right... I don't wear makeup." Videl confessed as she held the mirror.   
  
"Ohh..." Bulma muttered. She had never heard of a teenage girl who doesn't like wearing makeup. When she was Videl's age, she wore makeup all the time, even when she was looking for Dragon Balls. "Okay..." Bulma got out a small ring with a black orb on it. "This ring as a powerful electric charge. Just twist the ball to turn it into white and put your hand on the criminal." Bulma said as she turned the dial and small sparks shot out. "You should be safe from the charge. Just be careful while the ball is white."  
  
"Right." Videl changed it to black and put on the ring.  
  
"Now..." Bulma got out a small box of candy. "This is a pack of sweetrots. The criminal eats the candy and for one month..." She snickered, "he or she will have to use the bathroom whenever he or she would hear a swee sound."   
  
Videl blinked and asked, "How can I get the criminal to eat the candy?"  
  
"Don't worry about that... you can figure that part out..." Bulma said as she got out another device. She got out a long gold rope. "This is the power lasso... it will expand to almost any size and capture anyone in it. It has a targeting system so it should never miss." Bulma said as she pointed to the part that said 'targeting system'. "It's also made out of titanium alloys that make it very hard to break."  
  
"Makes things easier for me to catch criminals." Videl said as she took the rope.  
  
"And... for those gun fights." Bulma got out a pair of silver bracelets. "Put these under the shells. They are what I call 'wonder bracelets'. When you click them together, a force field will emanate from these bracelets and will repel bullets or anything else from you if you hold them up."  
  
"Okay..." Videl put on the bracelets. "Anything else?"  
  
"That's it for now..." Bulma said, "I had to do all this on short notice... but they should do for now."  
  
"Well... as long as I don't have to rely on that goofball Saiyanman and his weird partner Trigun." Videl muttered. "Thank you, Ms. Briefs."  
  
"Please, call me Bulma!" Bulma insisted, "Well... you better get home... and protect the city."  
  
"Thanks." Videl smiled as she walked off. **I gotta remember to ask Gohan how he knew Bulma.**  
  
*****  
  
"Well... that was fun." Kai Shi commented as the Evil Cookie appeared before her. "Thank you, for your assistance."  
  
"Why did you use me and that monster?" The Evil Cookie asked confused. "We were no match for him."  
  
"A test on myself and the power." Kai Shi replied as she stared up, "Did they notice your power?"  
  
"I don't think so... of course, they were probably distracted by my outfit!"  
  
"Thank you... you did well..." Kai Shi waved her hand and the other woman vanished. "Now... to get back to work." Kai Shi said as she held up white orb. "A full moon is coming... be ready, Gohan."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Get the Golden Monkey!

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part Seven  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dawn, a beginning of a new day. A little girl stood on top of the building and rose her arms. Slowly, a giant white orb rose in the sky. "Come out and play..." She said as the orb floated in the dawn sky.  
  
Meanwhile, at Dende's Lookout, the young god, Dende the Healer, and his servant and guide, Mr. Popo, were watching the earth below when Dende's godly senses sparked. "What's that?" Dende wondered as he turned his head.  
  
"I... do not know... but it's... familiar." Mr. Popo muttered in shock. In his many years as servant to the gods, he had rarely felt the type of power in the air. For the past few weeks, he had felt it but now it was getting stronger. What was it?  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sat on his Nimbus as he flew to school. Normally, he would fly as Saiyanman but strange numbing headaches attacked him harder than Vegita as a Super Saiyan.  
  
Finally, he made it to class and shook his head. "Damn headaches..." He growled as he got out his schoolbag and marched into the school.   
  
Trey sat on a bench as he noticed his friend stomping through the halls like he was ready to take on Cell. "Gohan?" He asked as he sensed a very strange aura around Gohan.  
  
Gohan went to the locker and fumbled with it. "Damn locker... never works when you need it!" Frustrated, Gohan grabbed the locker door and ripped it off.  
  
"Gohan!" Trey screamed as he looked around to see that no one was around to see it happen.  
  
Gohan turned his head and glared, "What?!"  
  
"Hey!!! I'm not an enemy..." Trey said as he waved his hands. His sixth sense told him something is wrong. Gohan looked mad, almost upset. "You okay? You are on edge about something..."  
  
Gohan shook his head clear and grinned, "Sorry about that... it's just that I've been getting these damn headaches lately."  
  
"Damn?!" Trey repeated, "Since when do you curse?"  
  
Gohan growled as his tail bristled, "I have a fucking personality you know?! I'm not a goodie goodie all the time!"  
  
Trey stepped back in shock. He had never seen Gohan so mad. It was almost eerie to see his best happy go lucky friend act like... Vegita. "Gohan! Snap out of it!" Trey urged as he shook Gohan.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan moaned as he held his head. "Oh... sorry, Trey... it's just... these headaches. Must be stress... I mean... just yesterday that... Videl did blackmail Saiyanman into fighting the Tournament..."  
  
"You wouldn't get headaches because of that..." Trey frowned concerned, "Maybe, you should stay home today..."  
  
"No way! There's no way, I'm going to let some fucking headaches stop me from going to school! I am too strong for that! I can handle it! I can handle anything!" Gohan growled as he got out his books and walked away.  
  
Trey shook his head and followed him. "Oh man..."  
  
A couple of classes passed as Trey watched Gohan carefully. His tail kept on twitching and seemed to threaten to whack anyone behind him. Trey focused on Gohan and tried to calm him down. Unfortunately, Trey wasn't the only one who noticed the mood swings.  
  
Videl watched intently as Gohan scribbled on the paper. He was growling and twitching almost like he was at war with himself. Videl inched toward Trey and whispered, "What's wrong with Gohan?"  
  
"Ummm... just some stress..." Trey replied as he looked around.   
  
"Maybe, Gohan has PMS." Sharpener quipped and then Gohan turned around and before anyone could comprehend what happened, Gohan stood in front of Sharpener and held him up by the throat.  
  
"I'm *snarl* getting sick... and tired... of you... and... *growl* your comments..." Gohan snarled.  
  
"Gohan!!!" Trey and Videl screamed.  
  
Gohan blinked and noticed his position. "Oops." Gohan lowered the man down.  
  
"Mr. Gohan!" Ann Tique said as she came forward. "What were you doing?"  
  
"He'll be fine." Trey said as he came up and waved his hand. His third eye glowed under his bandana.  
  
"He'll be fine." Ann Tique repeated as the other students just stared.   
  
Trey turned around and waved his hand at the class. "Gohan won't hurt you."  
  
"Gohan won't hurt us." The class repeated blankly, except for Videl who just repeated and Kai Shi who watched intently.  
  
"Gohan and Trey can go to see a PE teacher." Trey said as he focused his power.  
  
"Gohan and Trey, you can go to see Yamcha." Ann Tique said as gave Gohan and Trey a pass.  
  
"Let's go, Gohan." Trey grabbed Gohan by the hand and pulled him out before Gohan could have another mood swing.  
  
Videl's jaw dropped as she watched the two. Did Trey just brainwash the entire class, except for herself? Ever since Gohan came to her school, things have been getting weird around her. "Ms. Tique, may I go with them?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure..." the teacher handed Videl the pass and she walked out.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan glared at Trey as the two walked down the hall. Trey glared back and asked, "What's the deal with threatening Sharpener like that?!"  
  
"He deserves it." Gohan growled, "Pathetic humans. Most don't even have a clue about what true power is!"  
  
Trey, alarmed by Gohan's words, grabbed his friend by the shoulders and said, "Gohan... you're half human! You wanted a normal life! That's why you hide your power!"  
  
"Maybe I had a change of heart." Gohan smirked evilly.  
  
"Let's see Yamcha... now!" Trey focused all of his power and dragged Gohan behind him.  
  
Videl peeked from the corner astounded. "Mere humans? Half human?! What is he talking about?"  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha was in his office, waiting for the next class to start when Trey barged in with Gohan in tow. The former warrior looked up to sense that Gohan's Ki was erratic and his body was tense. "What's wrong?" Yamcha asked concerned.  
  
"Gohan's been getting wild mood swings lately." Trey said as Gohan twitched.  
  
"I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about!" Gohan snapped and that made Yamcha nervous.  
  
"Gohan?" Yamcha asked, "You okay?"  
  
Gohan rubbed his head and said, "Sorry... it's just that I've been feeling funny all day... I've been acting... like a wild animal." Gohan looked around and noticed a rat. "Hmmm... a snack!" Gohan rushed up and grabbed the rat by the body and licked his lips.  
  
"Gohan!" Trey screamed, "It's still alive!"  
  
Gohan blinked and released the rat from his clutches. Disgusted by what he was about to do, he moaned, "Oh man... what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Puar suddenly came in with radio in hand and said, "Yamcha! Listen to this!"   
  
The radio played and said, "Hello, this is Ken Daul with the latest! A strange moon have appeared at Herculian State Building. It appeared to be a girl with a giant... full moon."  
  
"That's it!" Yamcha exclaimed, "That full moon must've made Gohan weirded out! I mean... it has to be some connection."  
  
"Then, we'll go there to find out." Gohan said as he walked out.  
  
"Hold it!" Yamcha grabbed Gohan by the shoulder. "Full moon... what about your tail?"  
  
Gohan's tail swung out and waved behind him. "So?"  
  
"So, you will become King Kong!" Trey exclaimed as he remembered all the stories his father told him about the Saiyans and the full moon.  
  
"I can control myself, human!" Gohan boasted, "I've handled rage and power before when I was training for Cell as a super saiyan."  
  
"But, Gohan, when your father transformed, he was uncontrollable." Yamcha said, "And with your power, you could accidentally destroy the planet!"  
  
Gohan scoffed. "Ha! I'm not like my father! I'm part human... maybe that part could help me..."  
  
"You don't sound all that human to me." Trey observed as he crossed his arms. "Listen to yourself, you're out of control."  
  
"I'll be fine and I'll prove it!" Gohan boomed as he rushed out of the doors.   
  
"Damn it!" Yamcha cried out as he slammed his fist. "Puar, call Bulma and Vegita, Vegita might be the only one who can handle Gohan if he transforms. You better call out as many fighters as possible."   
  
"I'll follow Gohan. Maybe, I can reach him before he does anything stupid." Trey offered as he followed Gohan.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman streaked through the sky as his tail twitched and curled. "Where is it?" He growled as he looked around. He still wasn't too familiar with the city and he had no idea where the Herculian State Building was.  
  
Meanwhile, Trigun was on his special hover motorcycle using every shortcut he knew. "Can't let Trey be seen chasing Saiyanman." Trigun said as he tapped on his sunglasses. "Saiyanman, can you hear me?"  
  
"I must find the building!" Saiyaman growled.  
  
"Saiyanman! Listen to me!" Trigun urged, "Your saiyan side is getting to you! Come back to me and we'll go to someone who can help you."  
  
"I don't need help! I'm Saiyanman! The true winner of the Cell games and son of Goku! I'm the most powerful man in the universe!" Saiyanman screamed as he zoomed across the sky.  
  
"Damn it!" Trigun screamed as he revved up his bike. "Gotta hurry!" **Hope Saiyanman's sense of direction is as off as his temper.**  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Videl was in her helicopter heading toward the Herculian State Building. She looked around and saw on top of the building a little girl dressed in silver holding a giant white ball in her hands.  
  
She landed the helicopter on the Herculian State Building's landing port and rushed to the girl. "Hey, little girl... what are you doing here?" She asked as she came forward.  
  
"I'm Luna and I'm here on business." The girl said as the ball rose high into the air and let out a pulsing light. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
Videl just stared at the white orb. It glowed with a brilliant and yet soft light. "It's beautiful... what is it?"  
  
"It's a moon, silly! There was one of these in the sky until those meanies blow it up!" The girl explained, "I'm Luna, I'm the angel of the moon."  
  
Videl rose an eyebrow at the girl. She looked only seven with long white hair in a pair of ponytails, blue eyes, and her outfit was a black Chinese dress with the seven phases on the moon in different places, all of them silver. "An angel of the moon? But... you're just a kid."  
  
"What do you expect? I'm only 5,000 years old." She looked down and pouted, "Besides, my moon was gone ever since that mean Piccolo destroyed it. It's not fair! I didn't mean for my moon to make monsters out of those Saiyans!"  
  
"Saiyans?" Videl repeated, "What are Saiyans? Are they connected with Saiyanman?" She was confused. Here she was on top of the Herculian State Building with a mysterious little girl who claims to be 5,000 years old and is the angel of the moon while Gohan had severe mood swings.   
  
"Saiyans! Evil aliens who like blowing up planets!" The girl laughed, "You don't know anything do you?"  
  
"I know plenty!" Videl growled, "I'm very smart."  
  
"But you still don't know anything... anything that matters to the world." Luna said as she lifted the ball. "You don't even know your daddy!"  
  
"What about my father?" Videl asked as she glared at the girl.   
  
Luna shrugged and said, "Well... your daddy doesn't trust you. He's scared of you and you don't know it."  
  
"Look, I don't even know you. You are just a kid who have a fancy light and call it a moon! I don't believe it!" Videl screamed at the girl's taunts.   
  
"You don't believe in angels?" Luna asked sadly. "Why?"  
  
"Because... because they don't exist." Videl insisted as she crossed her arms. "There was no proof."  
  
"I'm sorry... you humans are so naive... if you keep this up, you'll never get strong." Luna sighed as she looked up. Her eyes flashed white as she looked on. "Ooohhh... looks like we have more company!" Silver wings shot out of her back and she and the ball flew up into the air.   
  
Videl looked out to see Saiyanman zooming to the building and then looked down to see Trigun going from rooftop to rooftop on his bike. "What are they doing here?" Videl moaned.  
  
Saiyanman landed but he didn't pose as usual. "I *snarl* am Saiyanman." He growled as his tail twitched.  
  
"Up here!" Luna laughed as she floated in the air. "Catch me if you can!" She and the ball flew away.  
  
"Come back here!" Saiyanman roared as a golden aura appeared around him and flew after her.  
  
"Saiyanman!!! Don't get any closer!" Trigun cried out as he jumped onto the roof. "Damn it!!! Too late!" He pounded the ground in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Videl asked as Trigun stared at the sky.   
  
"That damn moon is making him crazy!" Trigun explained as he looked around. "I'm afraid Saiyanman will cause a hell of a lot of damage."  
  
"Then, go after him!" Videl ordered. "Use your power!"  
  
"I can't fly!" Trigun insisted then he smirked. "But Trey can. Videl... I was saving this until you have a better idea of the truth but now... lives are at stake." Trigun reached into his pocket and got out a small pepper shaker. He inhaled it and sneezed. In a poof of smoke, Trey appeared as he used his other clothes capsule and changed into another set of clothes.   
  
Videl's eyes bulged out of her head and she screamed, "TREY?!"  
  
Trey looked at her and Videl had noticed that he had three eyes. "Now, you know my little secret" Trey said as he shrugged.  
  
"Wait a second... you are Trigun?! How do you do that?! What about Gohan and Saiyanman?! Are more people are going to be nuts?!" Videl screamed.   
  
Trey didn't answer. Instead, he lifted Videl into his arms, grunting slightly from the heavy weight and flew high into the air. "It's complicated. I just hope that mask prevents Saiyanman from transforming. Hang on!!!"  
  
Videl screamed as she wrapped her arms around Trey's neck as they flew at super speeds. "We're... flying?!"  
  
"This is no trick." Trey said as he put on the sunglasses. "I hope he will keep his human side intact."  
  
*****  
  
"Wee! I'm flying like a birdy!!!" Goten gushed as he flapped his arms as he flew through the air. "This is so cool! You're the best, Grandpa!"   
  
Bardock couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm. It was strange that Goten with his power, couldn't fly but he was a very fast learner. What normally took a properly trained Saiyan a year to learn, took only Goten just a few days. "Stop flapping your arms!" He yelled out as he smirked. "What a boy..."   
  
Suddenly, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. Bardock stood in the middle of the desert and saw Trey, a strange woman wearing turtle shells, Vegita, Goten, and many warriors he remembered from his past visions fighting a giant golden Oozaru. "How can there be a golden Oozaru?"  
  
Suddenly, Trey started screaming, "DAD!!!" The ape didn't answer, instead he reached out and grabbed Trey. "GOHAN!!!"  
  
Bardock shook his head and found himself in the yard. "Gohan." Bardock muttered as he flew up. "Goten, I must see your brother at once!" He was worried. From Baba's training, he learned how to time those visions, this vision was due in just an hour. He had to help out as much as possible. From his vision, it looked like Gohan would be a threat to this planet.   
  
He flew out to Satan City and prayed that his vision doesn't mean death.  
  
*****  
  
"What?!" Bulma screamed as she listened on her phone. "Okay... Yamcha, I'll get Vegita down there right away!" Bulma hang up and bellowed, "VEGITA!!!"  
  
Vegita came up and asked, "What, woman?"  
  
"Gohan may go nuts and there's a full moon. He might go ape and destroy the planet!" Bulma explained as she went to the bust of her father.  
  
"Excellent... a true challenge!" Vegita laughed evilly, "A chance for Trunks to do some real fighting..."  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm not having my son fight some giant ape monster who happened to be his best friend's brother!" Bulma insisted.  
  
"Trunks is very strong..." Vegita said, "Besides, it will be good exercise for him."  
  
"Well... then I'm coming too... in my Briefsmobile!" She tilted the bust's head back and pushed a switch. A bookcase moved to reveal a pole marked 'Bulma' on it. "See you there!" Bulma ran to the pole and slid down.  
  
"Women..." Vegita growled as he shook his head and went off to get Trunks.  
  
*****  
  
Tien was busy doing some exercises when a strange Ki came to his senses. It was Gohan, his power was erratic, much like when he was fighting Cell but with a more savage feel and with it was Trey's power. It was close to Gohan's physically and that meant that Trey will fight him. "Oh no..." Tien said as he stood up. "Choutsu!" He called out, as he put on his shoes. He had to save his son.  
  
*****  
  
Trey flew as fast as he dared with Videl in his arms. He would've gone faster but he didn't want the woman in his arms to get hurt thanks to the speed.   
  
"You okay, Videl?" Trey asked as Videl just held on.  
  
"I'm fine..." Videl replied as she adjusted her helmet. "Just... stunned. How can you fly like this? I thought it was with wires or jets..."  
  
"The power of mind and body working as one." Trey replied as he scanned for Gohan and the strange girl. "Do you know who that girl is?"  
  
"Her name is Luna and she is an angel of the moon. At least, that's what she said." Videl replied.  
  
"Angel of the moon?" Trey repeated, "Incredible."  
  
"This is weird... and what about Gohan?! Where is he?!" Videl demanded.  
  
"Videl... can't you see?" Trey asked, "You are a smart girl... you should've figured it out..." The triclops sighed as he continued on his trek.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman's heart pounded as he followed the girl. Despite his Super Saiyan form, he was still behind the much faster angel. What was she? He felt strangely attracted to the moon. Finally, the girl landed in the middle of the woods and stood on top of a rock. "Okay... we're far enough..." She laughed as she gestured at the ball and it flew high into the air. The ball glowed brightly as it grew. Saiyanman's jaw dropped as he stared at the ball.   
  
"Saiyanman!!!" Trey screamed as he and Videl landed. **How come he didn't transform already? The mask! It must've sheilded his eyes just enough so he won't trainsform. We still have a chance.** "Don't take off the mask."  
  
"I can handle it." Saiyanman growled as he ripped off his mask to reveal Gohan's face. But it was different, instead of black hair, he had gold and his eyes were a bright green.  
  
Videl's jaw dropped and squeaked, "Gohan's Saiyanman and a golden warrior? I thought... I thought..."   
  
"That it was Goku?" Trey finished, "Videl... Goku married Chi Chi at the Tournament... and had a son."  
  
"Gohan is Goku's son?!" Videl concluded as she fought the urge to faint. Why didn't she see it before? Saiyanman and Trigun showed up just a day after Gohan started attending school. Gohan had martial arts skills that would rival her father's. He even put a baseball in orbit. Why didn't she see the resemblance between Goku and Gohan before? "Oh my god..."  
  
Gohan stared at the glowing orb. Every ounce of his Saiyan form compelled him to stare. He wanted to transform. He wanted to prove he could control himself. His body pulsed as his eyes turned red.  
  
"Damn it..." Trey muttered as he let loose a powerful ki blast at the ball. He had to destroy the ball before Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan ape. However, the ball just absorbed the blast and grew brighter. "The tail!" Trey thought about how Gohan wanted to keep the tail in remembrance of his father. But now, Gohan posed a threat to the planet, if not the entire universe. And his father wouldn't like it if Gohan destroyed Earth. Trey ran up to destroy the tail but it was too late. Gohan's body grew as the outer parts of the uniform stretched and ripped apart. The cape was flung to the ground and the only thing that Gohan was wearing now was the long black body suit and the gloves and boots. A massive roar echoed the woods as Trey and Videl gulped. Gohan, their friend and ally of justice, had transformed into a giant golden ape.  
  
"Run!!!" Trey screamed as he took Videl and flew out.  
  
"Let me go! I can handle myself!" Videl insisted as she pounded her fists on Trey's shoulder. "We can't just run away like this! Not when Gohan's a monster and could destroy the city!"  
  
"We're not running away... we're just regrouping. Neither of us have a snowball's chance in hell to last five minutes with Gohan like that." Trey explained as he watched the ape roared and started hopping around. "There's one chance... the tail."   
  
"Tail?" Videl repeated.  
  
"The tail is the key to transforming... if I can cut off the tail, then he'll be back to normal." Trey said confidently. "It has worked before, it can work again."  
  
"The tail?" Videl asked wondering if she had somehow ended up in Wonder Land and not know it.  
  
Trey looked up and said, "Videl, if I fail... run as far as you can. Get rid of the weights and run."  
  
"I'm not running."  
  
"I'd take that advice if I were you." Vegita said as he landed, "A weakling like yourself wouldn't last a minute."  
  
"You... can fly too?!" Videl exclaimed as the prince crossed his arms.   
  
"Of course I can fly!" Vegita insisted as Trunks landed beside him.  
  
Videl stumbled back to see the strange purple haired boy stand beside the man. "This kid can fly?!"  
  
"Taught him myself." Vegita said as he patted the boy on the head.  
  
Videl turned over to Trey and asked, "How many more people can fly like you?!"  
  
Trey smirked and replied, "A few more..." Before Videl could question her classmate and her sanity further, an earth shattering roar echoed the sky and the group looked up to see the monster ape rushing to them. "Oh shit..."  
  
"Let me take care of this." Vegita said as a golden aura flared around him.   
  
"He's a golden warrior too!!!" Videl exclaimed as the mighty prince soared up and started blasting away.   
  
"Oh boy... he's no match for Gohan." Trey said as rocks and trees crashed around them.   
  
"I'm going up!" Trunks said as he focused his power and transformed into a golden boy.   
  
Immediately, both Trey and Videl jaw dropped at the sight. They were both shocked that a little kid like Trunks could transform like that. "He's a Super Saiyan?! He transformed way sooner than I thought he would!" Trey exclaimed.  
  
"What is it with you guys?!" Videl screamed in shock as Trunks flew up and started blasting away.  
  
"THE TAIL!!! AIM FOR THE TAIL!!!" Trey urged when a giant tree started falling over them. He looked up and held up his hand. The tree collapsed and shattered into a million pieces. Videl's jaw dropped. Did Trey just stop and shatter a giant tree without touching it?  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Vegita said as he darted around, "You won't crush me this time." He muttered as a bright disk appeared in his hand and he flung it at the ape.  
  
The ape screamed as the disk sliced through the tail, making it fall off and land on the ground. "Yes!" Trey cheered. Unfortunately, the ape remained and roared. Another tail sprouted back out and everyone sweatdropped. "RUN!!!" Trey boomed again as he took Videl.  
  
Vegita snarled but grabbed Trunks and flew down to meet with Trey and Videl. "This is insane!!! How could his tail grow back like that?!" Vegita demanded as he held his hands up into the air as Gohan started smashing things at random.  
  
"Don't look at me... I'm not an expert in Gohan's physical power!" Trey said, "We have to reach his human half." He took a deep breath and ran forward.  
  
"Come back here, brat!" Vegita boomed as Trey came up to the monster.  
  
Trey focused all of his mental power and said, **Gohan... it's me... Trey... your friend. You don't want to do this... please listen to me...**  
  
The monster blinked but then he roared again with a giant blast coming out of his mouth.   
  
"Gah!!!" Trey dodged the blast and it went off to space, destroying a few satellites and a bunch of meteors.   
  
"Hey!!!" Bulma said as she flew the car through the debris and landed next to them. "What's up?"  
  
"Bulma! What's going on?!" Videl asked in shock as she came up to her. "And what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm here to see if I can knock some sense into Gohan..." Bulma replied as she looked up and gulped. Her heart pounded as she remembered the first time her sweet innocent Goku had transformed in front of her eyes and it made her nervous every time she saw a full moon for many years. "Wow... these giant apes always give me the creeps. Why don't you guys try blowing up the moon?"  
  
"Tried that, it just absorbed the blast." Trey replied.  
  
"Cutting off the tail?" Bulma asked as her voice started to quiver.  
  
"Tried that, it just sprout back." Vegita grumbled.  
  
Bulma gulped and said, "We're screwed."  
  
"What's going on over here?!" Tien demanded as he, Yamcha, and Choutsu landed and Videl just gawked.  
  
"More people who can fly?! And one of them is my PE teacher?!" Videl realized as she went to her knees.   
  
"Hi, Videl." Yamcha waved as he came up and saw Gohan. "Oh shit..." He gulped. He could clearly remember the times when Goku went ape. He was a monster, completely uncontrolable, and there were only two ways to restore the man. "Didn't you guys cut off the tail yet?"  
  
"He sprouted another one." Vegita said.  
  
"Trey!" Tien boomed as he marched forward and grabbed his son by the arm. "What are you doing here?! Do you know that you could get killed?!"  
  
"He's my friend, I can't let him down!" Trey said as he glared at his father. "He needs me."  
  
"I don't care! Stay here and protect Videl, your father will take care of this." Tien said as he nodded at Choutsu. "Choutsu, stay with Trey."  
  
"Right." His friend nodded.  
  
"We could take on the girl... she could be the source of the power." Videl said as she decided to go ahead and roll with the insanity.  
  
"Very well... I'll take on the girl." Vegita said as he powered up even more. "Trunks, you come with me. The rest of you, live until I destroy that girl." Vegita and Trunks flew up and blasted a million shots at the girl.   
  
The girl giggled and said, "That's not nice." She rose her hands and small white hole appeared and the blasts shot into the hole and vanished. "See?"  
  
Vegita tensed and twitched as he thought about losing a battle to a little girl. It was hard on his pride and he didn't want to be humiliated in front of his son. "Then, let's see how you do with fists!" Vegita screamed as he rushed up and started landing blow after blow on her. Luna's wings spread out even further and she let loose a bright light.  
  
The moon glowed and Vegita suddenly found himself floating up with no control. "What th-?!"  
  
"Thanks!" Luna said as small rocks floated around her and she lifted the man and boy up. "This is my power... I can control gravity, cool huh?! But, you have to play with Gohan..." She said as she snapped her fingers and the two dropped. "Have fun!!!" With that, Luna flew up and vanished, leaving the warriors behind with the giant golden ape.  
  
"Come back here, you brat!" Vegita screamed as he flung more blasts at the girl. In the past, he had been beaten by a third class weakling, a female android, and even a little boy, now he had been bested by a little girl. "Damn it!"   
  
"Vegita... we have bigger problems..." Bulma said as she pointed up to the giant ape. "Oh shit..." She muttered when she realized how different Gohan looked from Goku and Vegita's transformations. He was gold and brown instead of just brown. "Is it me or is Gohan a Super Saiyan ape now?"  
  
"It is possible..." Vegita muttered, "The first Super Saiyan is a giant golden ape...damn..."  
  
"Then... we're dead... again!" Yamcha gulped as he tried to think of a good way to get Bulma and the others to safety.  
  
"We have to reach Gohan through his human side." Trey urged, "I'll try again."  
  
"No you won't." Tien said as he put his hand around Trey's wrist. "There's one man I know of who can get through to Gohan... Goku!"  
  
"Where is he?" Videl asked as she looked around. "I thought Goku would be here if his own son is..." Then, the woman remembered a past conversation with Gohan. "I thought he's dead..."  
  
"He is... but I think I can contact King Kai and hopefully, Goku's around." Tien focused outward and said, "King Kai... King Kai... can you hear me?"  
  
**I can hear you loud and clear, Tien.** King Kai said as in everyone's minds.   
  
"Is... there a man talking in my brain?" Videl wondered as she felt her sanity slipping.  
  
"That's King Kai..." Tien said calmly, "King Kai... we-" Suddenly, Gohan roared as he reached for Tien.  
  
"Dad!!!" Trey screamed as he shoved his father out of the way and got grabbed himself. "Gah!!!" He screamed as he felt his body pinned down. "GOHAN!!!"  
  
"No!!! Gohan! It's Trey, your friend! You're killing your friend!" Videl screamed as she took off all of her weights. She had to save Trey and prevent Gohan from making a big mistake.   
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" A voice boomed as the group looked up to see another giant ape wearing a pair of skin tight green pants and brown boots hovering over the ground. "GOHAN, THIS IS YOUR GRANDFATHER!!!"  
  
"Please don't tell me he's Ox-King." Videl said to Yamcha.  
  
"Nope... that's Gohan's other grandfather... Bardock!" Yamcha cheered, "Hey, Bardock!"  
  
Videl looked between the floating ape and the golden ape and said, "I can see the resemblance... wait a second! I thought Bardock was Gohan's cousin!"   
  
"Nah... grandfather... he just... looks young." Yamcha explained, as he figured the poor girl had been through plenty without dealing with a formerly dead evil alien who could predict the future.  
  
The golden ape growled as he held Trey in his clutches. Trey screamed as he felt bones break in his body. "HELP!!!" He screamed as he looked at Gohan. "GOHAN!!! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!! YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND!!! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!!"  
  
Gohan looked at the small creature in his grasp and gently lowered him down. Videl and the others rushed as Gohan growled at the other ape. He lunged forward and attacked the brown ape.   
  
Tien leaned down and held his son in his arms. "Damn it, Trey... why did you do that?" He whispered as tears came down his face.  
  
Trey just smiled and said, "I just wanted to save you."  
  
"Don't be a hero, it's not worth it." Tien insisted as he held Trey to his chest. "Don't be a hero... damn it..."  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital!" Videl said as she got out her cell phone to call for an ambulance.  
  
"No! Not that primitive place! You might as well just beat him with a rock!" Vegita screamed.  
  
"Primitive?" Videl repeated.   
  
"Look, Vegita, I know that Earth hospitals may resemble Saiyan torchure chambers but they are good for normal people!" Bulma insisted as she turned on her cell phone, "Eighteen, we need some senzu beans, now!" Bulma said as she called on her cell phone. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Keep Trey alive till then... poor Gohan, he'll be crushed if he remembered what happened to Trey because of him..."  
  
"Right." Videl said as she watched the two apes fight. The earth shook as the two giants fought hard. Actually, the brown ape was being beaten by the much more powerful golden ape.   
  
Then, she saw Vegita flew up and attacked the golden ape and saved the brown ape. "Don't you dare destroy the last of our race!" Vegita boomed as he let loose a bunch of blasts at the beast. Gohan growled as he swat Vegita away like a gnat and flung him through the mountain. The mountain crashed around him.   
  
"Ouch." Yamcha grimanced.  
  
Suddenly, a golden streak came forward. The group stared up to see a small boy, almost identical to Trunks who was still super saiyan only he was wearing an orange and blue outfit.  
  
"G-goku?!" Videl muttered.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Goten's a super saiyan too?!" Tien sceamed in shock.  
  
"B-but he's only seven!!!" Choutsu gulped.  
  
"Kids these days..." Yamcha sighed, "They just get stronger and stronger..."  
  
"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as he flew up. "You can fly?!"  
  
"Grandpa taught me! He's the best!" Goten said as he looked at the two apes. "What are those two?"  
  
"The brown ape is Bardock and the gold ape is Gohan!" Yamcha explained quickly, "Goten, Gohan is out of control! You guys have to stop him." **I can't believe that we are still relying on a pair of kids for our salvation... oh well. Must be a Saiyan thing...**  
  
Bulma glanced over at Tien who was still holding Trey in his arms. "Tien! Call Goku and King Kai!!!" She screamed as she grabbed Tien by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
Tien stared down at his broken son and remembered what he had to do. "Okay... King Kai... please... get Goku..." Tien prayed as he focused his power outward. "Gohan has gone berserk."  
  
**Oh no!!! I'll get Goku right away!!! Just keep Gohan busy!** King Kai said as he ran off.  
  
"Easier said than done..." Trey moaned as he tried to get up.  
  
"Stay down!" Tien ordered as more sirens and cars came up. The group looked over to see newspeople lining up. "Shit..."  
  
Videl and everyone else looked over to see cameramen, reporters, and military lining up. Bardock glanced over at the group and muttered, "Great..."  
  
"I hate reporters." Yamcha said as he looked up.  
  
"Hello, this is L. Nomad Cline at Funimaton News at the site of an attack of a giant golden ape and a giant brown ape!" A woman reporter said as she ran up to Videl, "What will you and your father do about this?"  
  
"Go away!!!" Videl ordered as she grabbed the microphone. "It's dangerous here! Leave this area immediately!"  
  
The apes roared in unison as the golden ape knocked the brown ape down and the ground shook.   
  
"EEEKKK!!!" The reporters screamed as their cameras and microphones exploded. "Our stuff!"  
  
"LEAVE NOW!!!" A voice boomed as everyone looked up to see a tall green man wearing a purple gi and a long white flowing cape and a turban.  
  
"Piccolo..." Videl gasped in shock as the Z warriors smiled. Her jaw was slack as she recognized the demon from the tape. How did he get here so fast? And why aren't the other warriors scared of him?  
  
"Where were you?!" Yamcha asked, "I'd thought you never show up!"   
  
"I was held up.... got a gift for Trey." Piccolo said as he tossed a bag to Tien who caught it and grinned.  
  
"Oh... thank you!" Tien said in relief as he took out a small bean and hand fed it to his son.  
  
"I thought he's an enemy!" Videl screamed as Piccolo glanced at her. She was completely confused. What kind of people are they?  
  
"You must be Videl, Gohan told me about you..." Piccolo said as he smirked, "Not bad..."  
  
"You... you know Gohan?!" Videl asked even more stunned, "I mean... I k now that you and Goku were arch enemies..."  
  
"That was past... I'm Gohan's mentor... in fact... you could say that he's like a son I never had." Piccolo said as he looked at the golden ape. Memories of Gohan's first and second transformations are still fresh in his mind. "Oh great... he's gone ape again."  
  
Videl couldn't find a reason to understand anything anymore. Gohan, the sweet but naive nerd has Piccolo as a mentor?! Now, she had heard everything and can't believe it.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Trey said as he got up and brushed himself off.   
  
Videl's eyes bulged as she gawked. A minute ago, Trey's body was broken looked like he was going off to the afterlife and now he was fine except for his dirty clothes. "TREY?! You're okay!!! But how?! You were dying?!"  
  
"Senzu beans..." Trey said as he held up the bag and took out a small bean, "They can heal anyone, even those who are dying."   
  
"That's... not possible!" Videl argued and then sighed, "But... if Gohan can have a demon as a mentor and still be sweet or people being able to fly without anything to help... I don't know what's impossible anymore... talking to dead people... scholars turning into giant apes, what's next? Giant lizards who can grants wishes?"  
  
The group decided not to say anything about the Dragon Balls and Shenlong the Eternal Dragon. Suddenly, the giant ape attacked again.  
  
"RUN!!!" Trey screamed as he grabbed Videl and the group flew up.   
  
"What should we do?" Goten asked Piccolo worried, "I don't wanna fight Gohan!!!"  
  
"I know, kid." Piccolo confessed.   
  
"I still think we should reach out to Gohan..." Trey insisted, "Piccolo... Videl... Goten... if we link minds and call out to Gohan at once... maybe we can reach him."  
  
"That might work." Piccolo said, "Gohan must be fighting already if we're still alive."  
  
"Link minds? I don't know if I can do it..." Videl confessed, "I never did anything like this before... I didn't even know it was possible." She was scared. Right now, she was in a middle of something that is from a comic book. Her friend was a monster and she saw things that couldn't happen. For once in her life, she felt completely helpless.  
  
"Videl..." Trey said as he came forward, "believe it or not, Gohan cares deeply about you. That is one of the reasons he became Saiyanman in the first place. He likes you, Videl and you like him." He sighed as he stared at the monster that was Gohan. "You must now take a leap of faith in what you are and what the world is... faith that deep down, Gohan won't hurt you because deep down, he's human like us."  
  
"He's right." Krillian said as he and Eighteen flew down and landed. "I know Gohan since he's a kid and he may be strong, but he's human."  
  
"Krillian, want to link up? Gohan looked up to you as a kid." Trey asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"You bet!" Krillian took Trey's hand.   
  
Piccolo nodded and took Trey's other hand. "Let's take down the beast and get back Gohan."  
  
Videl stared at Piccolo's free hand and took it. "I'm in!"  
  
"Me too!" Goten fully agreed as he took Krillian's hand.  
  
"You're not doing this without me!" Trunks argued as he took Goten's hand.  
  
"And neither am I." Vegita said as he took Trunks' hand.  
  
One by one, the warriors linked hands until they were in a circle. Bardock, still in his massive giant state, just put his hands over the circle and focused. The only ones who weren't part of the circle was Choutsu and Tien.   
  
"Great... now I'll need as much power as possible." Trey said calmly, "Choutsu, can you give me a telepathic boost?"  
  
Choutsu nodded and went onto Trey's shoulders and put both hands on his temples. "Ready."  
  
"Trey! You never did this before!" Tien argued, "What if Gohan hurts you again or worse?! I... don't want to lose my only son..."  
  
Trey didn't listen. Instead, his eyes glowed brightly. "Now... to reach out to other minds... Chi Chi and Goku..." He closed all three of his eyes and reached outward. He could feel every mind on the planet in harmony with him. He didn't see Tien putting his hands on Yamcha and Krillian's shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi was doing the wash when she felt something in her mind. "Gohan..." Chi Chi whispered as she sat down and focused.  
  
*****  
  
In the world of the dead, Goku was flying toward King Kai when he felt his son. "Gohan..." Goku whispered as he sat down and focused.  
  
*****  
  
Trey's eyes went completely white as he stared out at Gohan. At once, the group screamed in their minds and hearts, **GOHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!**  
  
Gohan stopped and stared at the group. Videl's heart beated as she looked up at Gohan. **Gohan, this is Videl.** She thought out hoping that Gohan can hear, **Ever since the day we met, you had been nothing but kind and sweet... I know that you are still there... please! Don't do anything you will regret!**  
  
**Gohan, this is Trey. You are my best and only friend... I'm still your friend. Just come back to us.**  
  
**Don't let your heritage control you. Don't let the rage destroy you like it did the Saiyan Race.**  
  
**You are my brother, please come back.**  
  
**You always come through for us, Buddy. Don't give up.**  
  
**We can't control what we are, but we can control what we become. I am a human at heart despite my mechanical ways.**  
  
**Don't destroy your friends and the world you love so much, my baby.**  
  
**I have faith in you, Gohan, my son.**  
  
**We always have faith in you, your light have brought me from darkness, now let me help you get out...**  
  
**You are a saiyan, accept it but use it with your human half as well!**  
  
Gohan stumbled back and went to his knees and his form glowed. "What's happening?" Videl wondered as the group watched the form shrink.  
  
"He's... shrinking..." Trey muttered as he collapsed on his knees exhausted.  
  
Slowly, the group let go and sitting there was Gohan, but he was different. He was wearing only a brown pair of pants and boots, his chest and arms were covered in red fur and his eyes were red lined, giving a slightly evil look. "What happened?" Gohan asked then he collapsed.  
  
*****  
  
"What happened to him? How did he become that form?" Bardock asked as he was back in his normal 'human' form again as he and everyone else stood in Bulma's lab. After the battle, the moon rose and eclipsed itself. Now, it was in new moon form. Bardock was normal and Gohan was too. It wasn't hard for anyone to sneak Gohan back to Capsule Corps.  
  
"I don't know..." Bulma admitted as she stared at the now normal looking Gohan.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Chi Chi asked worried about her son's health as she held Gohan's hand.  
  
"He's fine... just exhausted." Bulma replied, "We could use a senzu on him but I thought it would be better if he recovers on his own."  
  
"This is overwhelming..." Videl admitted as she stared at Gohan's face. "Strange... he seems so peaceful like this... who could thought that he was that monster?"  
  
Chi Chi growled as a red flare shot out of her body. While she liked Videl somewhat, she didn't like the idea of anyone calling her son a 'monster'. "He's no monster!"  
  
"Chi Chi, relax, she didn't mean anything!" Trey said as he went in front of Videl, "She's just a little overwhelmed about today."  
  
"A little?" Videl repeated as she glared at Trey, "A LITTLE?! I HAVE BEEN CHASED BY A GIANT APE MONSTER WHO HAPPENED TO BE SAIYANMAN WHO I THOUGHT WAS GOKU BUT WAS REALLY GOHAN, GOKU'S _SON_, FLEW THROUGH THE AIR, WATCHED YOU GET CRUSHED NEARLY TO DEATH ONLY TO BE FULLY HEALED BY SOME TINY BEAN, MET PICCOLO WHO'S GOHAN'S MENTOR, AND... JOINED UP IN SOME WEIRD MIND LINK TO WATCH GOHAN TURN INTO... SOME... FURRY HALF MONKEY HALF MAN!!!" She coughed as she held her throat. "May I have some water please?"  
  
"Here." Bulma said as she handed Videl the water. "I don't blame you for thinking like that... trust me... I felt the same way when I learned that Goku as an alien from outer space. I was a little freaked out too, but I adjusted."  
  
"That still didn't explain how this boy transformed like that." Vegita said as he crossed his arms. "It's not possible for any Saiyan to transform like that."  
  
"Maybe, Gohan's different since he's half human." Bulma suggested, "Let's face facts, Gohan's unique and we don't know why demi-saiyans have this sort of power."  
  
"Degen." Bardock muttered just loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." The Saiyan replied as he stared out of the window and his tail tightened around his waist.  
  
Gohan moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Mom... I had the freakiest dream..." Gohan muttered as he turned his head, "I dreamt that I was a giant golden ape and I was fighting grandpa who was..." He opened his eyes fully to see the Z Warriors sitting around him. Then, he saw Trey who was a mess with dried blood all over his clothes. "Uh no..." Gohan sat up fully and said, "It's not a dream... is it?"  
  
"No." Videl said as she glared at Gohan. Gohan gulped as he scooted back in his bed. There was something about Videl's glare that made him feel so scared for his life. He didn't like making Videl mad.  
  
"Sorry, Videl." Gohan muttered as he looked down.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?! You bastard! You are part human part Saiyan who happens to be not only the son of Goku, and Saiyanman, but a Golden Warrior too!!!" Videl took a deep breath and asked, "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?!"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you?" Gohan asked, "I mean... I just wanted to be a normal guy..." He sighed, "Mom warned me that I should watch my strength and that people would like me."  
  
"People would treat Gohan like they treat me if they find out that Gohan's father was a 'martial artist trickster' like my father." Trey reminded coldly.  
  
Videl blushed as she remembered all the times she ridiculed Trey because of his father. Trey had been right all this time and all he get was loneliness and depression. "I'm sorry." Videl whispered as she held her sides. "I just believed that my father is right and everyone else who calls him a liar is wrong." She glanced at Gohan and asked, "Who really killed Cell? My father must not be strong enough to truly take him alone. Was it Goku?"  
  
Gohan and everyone else looked at each other. Should Gohan tell the truth, and if he did, would Videl believe him? "It is hard to explain but it can be shown." Baba said as she floated in the lab on her crystal ball.  
  
"Ms. Baba," Bardock bowed deeply, "How did you know we needed your help?"  
  
"I can see the future, young apprentice." Baba said as she hopped off of her crystal ball. She looked up at Videl and asked, "So... you want to see what really happened in the Cell Games?"  
  
"Yes." Videl said in awe. "But how? There were no recordings of the entire Cell games."  
  
"Ha!" Baba scoffed, "Cameras, never trust them... this is my magic crystal ball... it can pick up images of the past or future and play them in the present. Not only that but it picks up satellite TV too." Baba explained as she waved her hands. "Now... I must warn you that this will be graphic and will contradict everything you believe in. Do you still want to see?"  
  
Videl's heart quickened at the thought of finding out the truth. Half of her life, she wanted to know exactly what happened at the Cell Games but her father never told her. What if that he didn't know himself? Still, she ached to know. "Yes."  
  
*****  
  
"I... just can't... believe it..." Videl muttered as she sat on the floor and tears came down her face. "Poor Gohan... he's only a kid and yet..."  
  
"He had to save the world." Trey completed as the two sat on the floor. The other fighters had left them alone except for, Baba who had to play the fight. Bulma moved Gohan out of the room since watching the games brought pain to his heart.  
  
"How can he handle so much pressure and still be that... cheerful?" Videl wondered as she shook her head. In all the years she spent as the city's defender, she had never seen any boy go through what Gohan had went through, and she had a feeling it was only the tip of the iceberg.   
  
Trey shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he got it from his father or something... Gohan's one amazing guy."  
  
"Yeah... he is." Videl smiled softly. "But, he still poses dumb!"  
  
"Everyone has their weakness, even Gohan." Trey confessed, "But, I have to know, what will you do now?"  
  
Videl closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I... don't know! I can't expose my own father! It would break him... but I don't want to just keep on living the way I do now! Not with every fighter who uses Ki being ridiculed because Dad didn't want anyone else to know that there are people stronger than him!"  
  
"I don't think Gohan wanted you to let anyone else know anyway... he just want to lead a normal life..." Trey explained.  
  
"Posing in tights is normal?"  
  
"Normal for Gohan."  
  
"Point..." Videl turned red as she glanced at Trey again. "Is it possible for me to learn those... techniques?"  
  
"I think you can... you are strong and have a powerful will. Yeah, you can learn some techniques."  
  
"Like flying? I want to fly like you guys." Videl insisted.  
  
"Flying is simple enough but you will have to train for that." Trey said as he stood up.   
  
"Good... and what was the truth you wanted me to know?" Videl asked again, "That Gohan defeated Cell or that he was Saiyanman?"  
  
"Something broader..." Trey said as he held out his hands. "The truth is... that the world is far different that you or many of the other people on this planet could understand... that human potential is far higher than your father has shown... that is the truth... humans are stronger than you can imagine."  
  
"That's some truth." Videl confessed, "I need to think this out some more." She got up and said, "I gotta go..."  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
"I'll see him at school." Videl said as she ran off. Trey sighed as he tilted his head up. Videl took everything better than expected. But she was still shocked. It may take her and Gohan some time to fully understand what was going on.   
  
He got up and exited the room.  
  
*****  
  
"You look just like Goku... it's creepy." Krillian admitted as he and Bardock talked. He learned about the Saiyan from Yamcha, and he still couldn't believe that he is meeting a Saiyan who was much weaker than he was.   
  
"I understand... it is odd for me too." Bardock said as he eat some more.   
  
Trey entered the room and Gohan asked, "Where's Videl?"  
  
"She's had to go home." Trey replied, "But she will see you at school... don't worry, your secret is safe."  
  
Gohan looked up and sighed. The day he had dreaded had come and it was his fault. If only he had just went home or to Capsule Corps where he could get treatment. But no, he had to be arrogant and threaten the ones he loved. Videl may think of him as some monster and won't speak to him again. "Oh man..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Trey said as he patted Gohan on the shoulder. "She's strong at heart and she does want to learn Ki attacks."  
  
"Maybe... but... how did I do that? How can I shrink like that?" Gohan wondered when everyone looked at Bardock.   
  
"Bardock, you muttered 'Degen' when you were asked about that transformation." Chi Chi recalled, "What was that?"  
  
"An old legend." Bardock replied as he sat down, "It's a theory that the legendary Super Saiyan can tranform into something greater than the Oozaru itself. The Super Saiyan Oozaru can transform into something beyond Oozaru... like an Ultimate Level Oozaru. It's smaller and more in control than the Oozaru form, but much stronger."  
  
"Great... so I have some new level of power." Gohan muttered, "Just what I need..."  
  
"It's okay..." Chi Chi said as she held her son, "I still love you."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Gohan said as he hugged her back.   
  
Trey watched the tender moment and then glanced at his father. Tien stared at him and said telepathically, **I don't want you to fight with Gohan anymore... it's too dangerous.**  
  
Trey didn't say anything. Instead he just stared out the window. **Luna... Evil Cookie... what if they are connected somehow? There could be someone out there pulling the strings but who? Maybe, it's just a coincidence... but what if there's more? I have to be Trigun until I find out.**  
  
*****  
  
"So Gohan now has a new power level." Kai Shi said as she watched the group by her crystal ball. "Good."  
  
"Kai, I don't like this..." Luna muttered, "My moon is causing pain for them."  
  
"I know... but what must be done must be done." Kai Shi said, "Warriors don't grow stronger by having tea parties. The battles must be hard or in the end... it won't matter."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Dreams of Reality

This is the next part. All characters you don't recognize belongs to me. The rest belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part Eight  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Yesterday, I woke up and realized how large and unpredictable the world can truly be.   
  
It was strange and weird for me. For a while, I thought that I had lost my mind. Is this what it's like for Alice in Wonderland? Trapped in a world filled with wonder and confusion? Of course, for me, there's no magic door to let me out. This world of wonder and confusion is my home and I'll never wake up.  
  
Today, I stare at the sky and wondered how many people flew across that sky without machines to aid them. I passed by my PE teacher's office and wondered what experiences made him strong. I heard that he died fighting aliens. Before, I would pass it off as tabloid junk, but now... maybe it's true.  
  
Now, here I am, looking out for Trey Troi, my classmate, my rival, and my fellow fighter. How can I make up to him for all the insults about his father? Or about the times when I should've defended him? Would he be happier here? Or maybe I would find a better friend in him since I would be more receptive.  
  
I'm still wearing the damn turtle shells. They hurt, but I have to be strong. My father may be a fake, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be a fake too. I will be strong like those golden warriors. I won't deny my destiny.  
  
*****  
  
Videl closed her journal and sighed. "Hey, Videl." Trey said as he stood over her. "Are you okay?"  
  
The woman stared upward at the taller man. Trey looked fine for a man who had nearly died yesterday. How could she be so mean to him all this time and not realize the truth? "Yeah... I'm okay." Videl replied. "How's Gohan?"  
  
Trey sighed and sat beside her. "Well... he's not coming to school today... Bulma's checking him and doing some more tests... besides, he felt awkward after yesterday. You can understand."  
  
**Transforming into a giant monster, revealing his dark secret to me... and nearly killing his best friend... that would be hard.** Videl thought as she nodded. "Yeah. I guess. What about Saiyanman?"  
  
**Maybe, Trigun will cover for them.** Trey said telepathically.  
  
"Don't do that!" Videl snapped and Trey fell over in his seat. "Don't get into my head like that..."  
  
"Fine..." Trey said as he waved his hands. "But, it will be harder for us to talk verbally."  
  
"I don't care... I don't like... hearing voices in my head." Videl whispered as she grabbed Trey's arm and dug her nails in.  
  
Trey grimaced as he nodded. While he could take bullets and Ki blasts, having nails being driven into his skin still hurted. He could understand that a normal person could hardly handle hearing a voice inside his or her own head. "I see..." Trey said as he looked down. "I understand that yesterday is a little overwhelming..."  
  
"That's an understatement." Videl grumbled.  
  
"But, we have to talk about it sooner or later and telepathy is the best way without drawing attention." Trey whispered as he looked at the other students who were starting to stare.  
  
"After school." Videl vowed, "Or when we are in private. Let's go."  
  
Videl stomped to class and Trey just sighed. Without Gohan around to make him grin, it would be one long day.  
  
*****  
  
The day passed slower than usual as Trey and Videl sat in their classroom. There were no crimes for Videl and Trigun to stop and distract them, so they were forced to endure science class.  
  
"And so the primates are similar to man, they are both mammals, they walk on their hind legs most of the time and most importantly, they have opposable thumbs much like we humans." Professor Tori Yamma said as he pointed to a monkey. "Oddly enough, there are no known humanoid monkeys or apes except for some legendary giant ape beast that had roamed areas like Mt. Pazoa. Of course, they are merely myths."  
  
"Unless you know Gohan." Videl muttered under her breath.  
  
Trey sighed as he took his notes. He could understand Videl's anger and frustration. After all, she did found out that Gohan the Nerd could transform into a giant ape which could destroy worlds and that their current PE teacher could fly.  
  
"What did you say, Ms. Satan?" The professor asked.  
  
"Nothing." Videl replied, "It's just been a long day..."  
  
"I see..." The professor kept on reading. Trey frowned at Videl's outburst. He wanted to use telepathy but that was out of the question. He didn't want Videl to accidentally spill Gohan's secret.   
  
He took out a sheet of paper and wrote, (Videl, you have to let out the tension.) He reached over and passed the note to her.  
  
Videl scowled and wrote back, (I don't have any tension.)  
  
(Yes, you do. I can smell it. Please, we have to talk as soon as possible. You can't hide from it forever.) Trey argued as he scribbled on the paper.  
  
(Watch me.) Videl wrote back and crossed her arms.  
  
Trey growled and his pencil was crushed in his hand. **She's so stubborn! What does Gohan see in her?** He thought frustrated.  
  
The day dragged on, and without Gohan to help him, the bullies attacked Trey mercilessly. Videl watched the warrior take the namecalling and teasings with a calm face. How could he handle such torment? A part of her felt guilty for actually encouraging such behavior. After all, everyone believed that her father was right and anyone else who disagreed with him was wrong.   
  
Finally, the two left the school. Videl closed her eyes as she sat on the bench feeling like she had ran a marathon. "Okay..." She muttered as she glared at Trey. "let's talk."   
  
"Good." Trey said relieved as he sat next to her. "We can talk in private."  
  
The two looked around and went into a nearby alley. "I can't believe this day is over!" Videl exclaimed. Before Trey could say another word, Videl's watch beeped.   
  
*"Ms. Satan! Another supervillianess is here! She's at the Wonderful Life Theater! Oh, and Saiyanman and Trigun should get here too!"* The voice quiped.  
  
"We'll be there!" Videl boomed as she got out her helecopter capsule and expanded it. She heard a sneeze and turned around to see Trigun standing where Trey used to be. "Are you going as well?"  
  
"Saiyanman might be sick, so Trigun will pick up the slack." Trigun replied as he got out his twin pistols and loaded them.  
  
"Right." Videl nearly trembled at the concept. Trigun and Trey seem so different. Trigun was grittier, less remorseful, and loved guns. Trey was in more control and seem to prefer mind power. How could Trey have such a different alter ego?  
  
"Good." Trigun sat in the seat and lounged back. "Nice helecopter, must be top of the line." He said as he got out his sunglasses and slipped them on.   
  
"Okay..." Videl flew the helicopter and asked, "So, Trey..."  
  
"Trigun."  
  
"Trigun, how did you change your hair and eye color like that?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"Family curse from my mother's side. Every time I sneeze, I change. Actually, before I gained more self control, Trigun was a gun-trotting lunatic and Trey was a calm martial artist. My mothers are a pair of nuts. One is sweet and a complete wimp while the other is a gun-trotting thief." Trigun explained as he leaned back.  
  
Videl gawked and signed. "And you can't control the transformation?"  
  
"Nope. I'm used to it. Now that we are playing twenty questions, mind if I ask a question?" Trigun asked as he smirked. "Did you tell the 'Great and Powerful' Hercule about what you know?"  
  
"Of course not!" Videl screamed as she glared at the three eyed man and then looked up to see a building coming up fast. She pulled away in time and sighed in relief. "I didn't even see him. I rarely see my father unless he's on a billboard." She frowned as she stared outward. "He does call me on occasion but it's not like he has time for me, especially with the Tournament coming up in a few months."  
  
"Sorry, I know what it's like to have a father who's there but not really there." Trigun confessed, "My old man barely pays attention to me unless I do something real impressive. But, that rarely happens. In fact, he died when I was four and took his sweet time getting back to life. I never forgave him for that."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped and she asked, "What?! How did he come back to life?!"  
  
"Long story, and Gohan can explain it better than me." Trigun replied, "Here we are."  
  
Videl looked down to see a blue square where the theater should be just in front of them. It was an old vintage style movie theater with only two screens and no capsule technology. There was also a bright blue shield around the building. She landed the craft and came out with Trigun at her heels.   
  
"Ms. Satan, I'm glad to see you!" The police officer said as he pointed to the theater. "A strange woman showed up and then this shield just appeared."  
  
Trigun went up to the shield and put his hand on it. It was warm and inviting, and with his limited Ki sensing power, he couldn't sense anything more. "Is there anyone else inside?" Videl asked as Trigun observed it further.  
  
"No... the building was closed for repairs." The officer replied. "We tried getting through, but nothing seem to break it."  
  
"Good." Videl went up to Trigun and whispered, "Any idea on what it is?"  
  
"No... it's not Ki based that's for sure. It's more like magic." Trigun muttered.  
  
Videl reached up to feel the shield as well. It was warm, almost like electrified water. "Strange..." Videl whispered as the two held their hands on the shield. Suddenly, the shield moved forward and swallowed them whole.  
  
"No!!!" The officer screamed as he ran up to the shield only to see it move back to its original spot. "Get some specialists here now!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl and Trigun stared around themselves to see a worn down building in front of them surrounded by the blue shield. "How did we get in?" Videl wondered as she walked.   
  
"I don't... ah..." Trigun paused as he inhaled deeply. "Don't... ah... know... choo!!!" In a poof of smoke, Trigun transformed back to Trey.   
  
Videl stared at him and asked, "How could you do that?" She couldn't help but feel nervous when a man changes form with a sneeze. She had seen this sort of transformation many times on TV but that was fiction and not reality.  
  
"Like I said, I got it from my mom." Trey said as he put away the guns. "Let's go."  
  
The two walked down the broken hallway. There were plaster and unfinished walls everywhere.   
  
"You know, most things that are in the middle of building construction are hideous until they are finished." A voice said, and the two looked behind them to see a blond woman in a white skimpy outfit with a pair bunny ears on her head.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Videl demanded, "Who are you?" Despite the woman's strange appearence, Videl felt nervous about her.   
  
Trey stepped back from the strange woman. She had the same etherial feeling that the past supervillianesses had.   
  
"I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself as she bowed, "Now, let me show you a place where reality is fiction and fiction is reality. Have fun!" She floated high into the air and a pair of soft wings came out of her back. A blue sphere came out of her hands and flew around them.   
  
"No!" Trey screamed as he focused and put up a quick sheild but it was no use. The blue sphere split into two and went to their heads. Trey and Videl screamed as they felt exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"No!" Videl screamed as she sat up in her bed. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom. It was covered with posters of all sorts of martial artists and pop stars.   
  
"Videl!" Hercule exclaimed as he ran in. "What happened?"  
  
Videl stared at him. "Dad, what are you doing here?! I thought you were on that tour?" Videl asked as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Tour?" Hercule repeated, confused. "What tour?"  
  
"The Tour of the Champion?" Videl repeated, "You know, for defeating Cell."  
  
Hercule laughed as he patted Videl's head. "That's crazy! I never defeated this 'Cell' and I'd never go on some 'tour'."  
  
Videl laughed lightly as well as she nodded. "I had a crazy dream, Dad." She hugged him tightly and said, "Please, don't be famous. I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"I'll try not to." Hercule replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Videl get back!" Trey screamed as he sat up in his bed. "Huh?" He looked around to see his room. But, something wasn't right. It was a normal room filled with martial artists posters and action figures. He looked at a blank wall where he had a sword on a stand but that was all.   
  
"Trey-chan!" A woman came in. Trey stared at her. She was tall with blond hair but sweet blue eyes. She sat down and asked, "You were screaming. Are you okay?"  
  
"I... had a weird dream." Trey confessed as he got out of bed and looked in a mirror. He was normal looking too, with his short blond hair and dark eyes. Then he touched his forehead. In his dream, he had a third eye. Why did it feel so strange now that he had two normal eyes?  
  
"I told you not to drink cooka cola before bedtime, you get nightmares." Lunch chided.  
  
"I know." Trey apologized as he lay back into his bed. "You know one of the strange parts of the dream. You had a freaky split personality that changes from sweet and innocent to deadly and seductive."  
  
"Oh ho!" Lunch laughed as she kissed him. "You know I have mood swings, but just go to sleep. That was all just a silly dream. It's not real. You have school tomorrow!"  
  
"Right." Trey lay down and looked out of the window.   
  
*****  
  
Videl sat in the school bus almost in a daze. Why does everything seem so funny? She shuddered as she thought about the freaky dream she had. It was so real to her. **I gotta cut down on the anime tapes.** She thought.  
  
Finally, Trey got on and sat beside her. He yawned and leaned back. "Hey, Videl."  
  
Videl stared at the man. He was wearing his normal clothes but no bandana. "Where's your bandana?"  
  
"Mom washed it." Trey grumbled, "She insisted it was too dirty."  
  
Videl gazed at Trey. There was something different about him that she couldn't describe. "Did you change your hair or something? You just look different."  
  
"No, I just had a hard night." Trey replied as he shrugged.  
  
"Me too." Videl yawned loudly. "Did you get your homework done?"  
  
Trey frowned and looked at the report in his bag. "I think so. Was it a report on..." he paused as he read the title. His face froze as it read "The Myth of the Saiyan Race". **Saiyans? But, in my dream, they were real! I must've been researching so hard on this report, I saw them in my dreams. Freaky.**  
  
Videl frowned as she looked at her report. "Mine is on... Gohan Son, the Warrior, Real or Fictional?" She gasped. **In my dream, Gohan goes to school with us!** She thought, **Maybe, I just conjured him up.** "Say, does a Gohan go to school here?" Videl asked Erasa.   
  
"Hmmm... I can't say, if he's cute I would know his name though." Erasa chirped, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Videl said as she stared out of the window. **I can't let this dream get to me. Gohan's not real! He's not real!**   
  
*****  
  
Trey found himself staring out of the window as the teacher talked about some story called 'The Amnesia Saga'. In his dream, he could fly like a bird. The wind was in his hair and face. The air was his domain and he was free from the pressures of the ground. Of course, he didn't want to be like that dream. In his dream, he was a three-eyed telepathic freak with an absentee father and a lunatic as a mother. No, in reality, he have a pair of nice normal parents who loved him and would never leave him.  
  
He sighed as he stared out of the window again. **But, still, it would be nice to fly like a bird.** He thought sadly.  
  
Videl noticed Trey staring out of the window. Why was she taking such interest in him? Was it because of what she saw in the dream? In her dream, Trey was had the power of a god. He spoke in her mind like it was nothing, and had a third eye on his forehead. She couldn't tell him what she saw. He would think that she drank too much cooka cola before she slept.  
  
"Are you paying attention, Ms. Satan? Mr. Troi?" Ms. Glish asked as she glared at the two.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Glish." The two said in unison as they snapped their heads to see the woman.  
  
"I hope so." Ms. Glish said as she continued to write.  
  
Trey and Videl sighed as they pay attention.  
  
*****  
  
The day passed quickly for the two, and finally, it was time for lunch. Trey sat down and got out his lunch bag, which held was a ham sandwich, chips, and a glass of juice. **Nothing like in the dream.** Trey observed as he bit into his sandwich.   
  
**Trey!**   
  
Trey looked around for the voice. But no one seemed to notice anything. "Weird." Trey muttered as he shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Videl was eating her lunch as well. She was hungry. She glanced up to see Trey eating alone and then looking around.   
  
**Videl!** A voice cried out in her mind.  
  
Videl glanced around confused. Did she imagine it? Or did someone call out to her and didn't know. "Must be my imagination." Videl chuckled to herself as she kept on eating.  
  
*****  
  
"And so, dinosaurs died off approximately 65 million years ago but it has been theorized that the birds are descendants of the mighty dinosaurs." Professor Tori Yamma droned on.   
  
Trey sighed as he remembered the dinosaurs in his dream. They were cuter and almost docile. Of course, in his dream, he could take them on in one blast. He even took one for a pet. Why did he miss him so much? It was just a dream.  
  
*****  
  
The day passed by and Videl met Trey outside at school. They don't know why they had been feeling the urge to see each other. It could have been the dream they didn't know they shared. "So, Trey, what are you doing today?" Videl asked.  
  
"I have to hurry home and deliver some newspapers." Trey said as he went onto the bus. "You have to work today too?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad has been working hard at the gym lately. He needs all the help he can get." Videl smiled slightly. She and Hercule worked together at a small gym he owned. There, he teaches most of the exercise classes and martial arts with the help of the wise, old, but perverted Master Roshi. "Why don't you join us? You're strong."  
  
"Nah, my dad teaches me just fine." Trey replied as the bus moved, "Besides, I like doing papers."   
  
"Okay..." Videl muttered as the bus rolled on.  
  
*****  
  
Trey ran as fast as he could with a load of papers in his sack. His back ached slightly, but he was glad to contribute. As he rushed to the next house, he stopped and saw a small white rabbit sitting in the yard. He stared at the small bunny as it looked at him and hopped away. "Odd, I've never seen a white bunny here before." He muttered as he shook his head.  
  
**Trey!**  
  
Trey looked around nervously for the voice. It was urgent but it came out of nowhere. What could it be? Was it his imagination? Or was it a sign that things weren't right.  
  
"Are you okay, Trey?" Trey looked up to see a girl in black standing next to him.   
  
"Yeah, Kai." Trey replied as he noticed the white bunny was gone. "Say, does anyone here own a white rabbit?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But, are you sure you saw a white rabbit?" Kai Shi asked as a hint of mystery hung around her. "You could be seeing things," she suggested helpfully.  
  
"No, there was a white rabbit here. But I probably shouldn't worry so much. After all, it's just a bunny." Trey figured.  
  
"Just a bunny." Kai Shi agreed as she walked away. "Then why were you worrying about it?"  
  
Trey opened his mouth to answer but couldn't. **Why am I worrying about a white bunny?** He thought.  
  
*****  
  
"That's it, one two, one two." Hercule said as he led a group of young women in the aerobics class.   
  
Videl was cleaning the counter as she watched Master Roshi carefully. Master Roshi was a wise old man who could handle anyone half his age, but he was a pervert as well. One of her many duties was to make sure Master Roshi didn't peek at any of the female attendants or worst, female customers.  
  
**Videl!!!** A voice reached her. She looked up to see that the only people in the room were Master Roshi and a young blond woman sitting in the distance wearing a white leotard and a pair of white bunny ears. There was something odd about the strange woman. She glanced up and smiled slightly.   
  
"Who are you?" Videl asked.  
  
"A newcomer." The blond replied as she got up and walked out.  
  
Videl glanced at Master Roshi, who was 'reading' a magazine and asked, "Master Roshi, did you know that woman?"  
  
Master Roshi looked up and asked, "What woman?"  
  
At once, Videl facefaulted in shock. Master Roshi was one of those who could smell a beautiful woman a mile away. "What do you mean? There was a beautiful woman in tights and bunny ears sitting next to you!"  
  
"Well..." Master Roshi looked around and said, "If there's a hot babe here, I wouldn't miss her."  
  
"She was here. I saw her." Videl muttered. **What is going on? Am I losing my mind?** She was worried. Ever since she had that dream, she had the strangest feeling that something wasn't right.   
  
"Hmmm... maybe you just need to rest or talk to someone. What about that Trey guy?" Master Roshi hinted, "He's a good listener."  
  
"Trey." Videl repeated. Trey seemed as distracted as her. Was it possible that he may have been suffering from the same dreams as she did? "Maybe; I had a strange dream last night. It was freaky. Like something out of a bad anime."  
  
"Hmmm... well... dreams do serve some purpose that we don't know of." Master Roshi sagely said.  
  
"Maybe after dinner, I'll go visit Trey." Videl said as she sat back at her desk.  
  
*****  
  
Trey wiped the sweat off of his brow as he sat down at the sofa. The sun was hot and the route was long, but he was finally done.   
  
"Hey, son." Tien said as he came in and hung his gun on the coatrack as usual.   
  
"Dad, how's work?" Trey said tiredly as his father went to the fridge, got out a bottle of sports drink, and sat next to him.  
  
"The usual..." Tien replied as he smiled, "Got an assignment to check out some strange disturbances at Wonderful Life Theater."  
  
"Wonderful Life Theater?!" Trey exclaimed as he jumped up. The Wonderful Life Theater was the last place he and Videl were in the dream. The place where it all began.  
  
"You know the place?" Tien asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just... a weird dream I had last night." Trey confessed, "We were freaks with third eyes on our foreheads and we could fly."  
  
Tien laughed as he hugged his son. "That does sound weird but it's not real. Okay? Just ignore the dream."  
  
"I'm trying." Trey said as he hugged back.   
  
**Trey! Wake up!**  
  
Trey looked around and shook his head. **Go away!** He thought.  
  
*****  
  
After a long day at work, Videl sat down at the table. She smiled contently as her father, her mother, and herself sat at a small table with their food in front of them.  
  
In her dream, she often coped with eating alone by surrounding herself with servants. Yes, the food was richer and more plentiful, but she had to eat alone surrounded by strangers.   
  
"Hmmm... this looks great, Mom." Videl said as she took her plate and started filling it.  
  
"I know..." Suno, Videl's mother said as she started serving, "there's a great special today and I couldn't resist. How was work, dear?"  
  
Hercule smiled as he took his food. "Oh, the usual. Some people showed up late... I had to cover for Jerry... oh, and Master Roshi was causing trouble. Other than that, everything's fine... except for the fact that every part of my body needs a good hot bath now."  
  
"You work too hard sometimes." Suno chided, "Why don't you rest tomorrow?"  
  
"No rest for the weary." Hercule commented as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Videl smiled slightly at the conversation. It was music to her ears. Her parents loved each other and her. There was no Cell arguments, no long silent moments of hatred before the divorce, just love. **Thank god, it was just a dream.** Videl thought as she tried not to cry.  
  
*****  
  
"More pie?" Lunch asked as she gave Trey another plateful.  
  
"No thanks." Trey shook his head and laughed. "I am ready to explode." He couldn't help but remember his dream. In his dream, he often cooked his own food and eat alone. His father, who don't have a job just trained while his mother worked to earn and steal money. That was a dream. This is reality. His father was a successful detective and his mother was just a content housewife.  
  
"You need to eat more." Lunch chided and then she paused. She inhaled deeply as she covered her nose. "Ahhh..." Trey held his breath. "*ACHOO!!!*" She sneezed and then she coughed. "Excuse me." She blushed slightly as she blew her nose on a paper towel.  
  
Trey nearly fell over. Why was he so anxious about his mother sneezing? It wasn't like she could really change personalities with a sneeze. He shuddered as he thought about the curse. He hated the curse. It was the main cause of all his woes. It tore his mother away from him half the time and made it so he had to be on guard all the time. But, that was just a dream and in this reality, a sneeze is just a sneeze.  
  
"Just a sneeze." Trey chuckled as he wiped his lips. "Mom, can I have a small piece of pie please?"  
  
"Of course." Lunch smiled as she handed him a small piece of pie.  
  
A doorbell rang and Tien got up. "I'll get it." Tien offered. Trey felt his head almost tingle as he looked up to see Videl walking in.   
  
"Trey." Videl said as she came up, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Trey replied almost hesitantly. "Wanna have some dinner?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "I already ate. I was wondering how you were... you seemed distracted at school."  
  
"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream last night." Trey said as he focused on Videl. He remembered that Videl was just as distracted as he was.   
  
"Me too." Videl said, "May we talk alone, Mr. and Mrs. Troi?"  
  
"Of course." Lunch said as she picked up her plate. "I understand." She giggled slightly and winked.  
  
"It's not like that!" Trey argued as he blushed slightly. "Come on, Videl." He took Videl by the hand and led her to his bedroom. He sighed as he closed the door and stared at the woman. "So, you had a dream too?" Trey asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Yeah." Videl nodded as she sat down at the desk. "It had dinosaurs, giant monkeys, and you had three eyes!"  
  
Trey's face paled as he nodded. "Me too. And Gohan and the Saiyans were there as well. Gohan went to the same school as us and he was a powerful superhero!"  
  
"He posed stupidly and you were his partner, Trigun." Videl added as she ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
"All that is true." Trey realized as he stood up. "Videl, we had the same dream!"  
  
"Is that possible?" Videl muttered frantically, "How could we have the same dream?"   
  
"I don't know." Trey put his hands on Videl's shoulders firmly. "But, we have to find out. There's something odd about these dreams and what's been going on. Everything feels out of place somehow. Something isn't right. I don't know what, but it's true."  
  
**Trey! Videl!** The voice came again. Trey and Videl looked up and then at each other.   
  
"You hear him too?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, I heard him several times. I thought I was losing my mind." Videl said, "What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Trey frowned and then said, "But I do know one place where we can find out. The Wonderful Life Theater. We can go there tomorrow morning, since there's no school."   
  
"Okay, tomorrow, at eight o'clock we'll meet there." Videl said as she set her watch. "Good night."   
  
"Good night." Trey smiled as she got up and left the room. Trey watched her leave and sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*****  
  
Videl ran as fast as she could. The streets were dark and lonely. She screamed as a dark figure ran after her. She didn't want to see who the figure was. "Leave me alone!" Videl screamed as she grabbed a crowbar and tossed it at the figure.  
  
The figure caught it and it vanished.   
  
Videl's heart raced as she ran again. "Why are you following me?"  
  
The figure reached out and whispered, "Let me help you."  
  
"NO!!!" Videl kicked the figure and he vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
Videl sat up and screamed. She looked around to see that she was in her room. "Just *gasp* a dream." Videl sighed in relief as she checked her clock. It was 7:30. "Oh shit!" She jumped out of bed and rushed to put on her clothes. She didn't want to be late for her meeting with Trey.  
  
*****  
  
Trey ran through the desert. It was nighttime and all was dark. A dark figure came up to him with the full moon against him. "Trey..." He moaned as he lifted his hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Trey demanded as he stared at the figure. No matter how hard he tried, all he could see was a shadow.   
  
"I don't know, but why should I know? I only know what you know." A man said with a distinct accent. Trey turned around to see a dark haired twin of himself in black leather and sporting a pair of silver pistols.  
  
"Who are you?" Trey repeated as he stared at the stranger.  
  
"I am your reflection, so to speak." The twin said as he grinned, "I'm Trigun." He shot the figure and he vanished in a poof of smoke. "Glad to get rid of him."  
  
"This is a dream." Trey argued, "You're not real."  
  
Trigun smirked as he got closer. "Is this a dream? Or is it reality? It's your call." Trigun said as he stared at the man. "Reality is a matter of perception. Right now, this is reality. I'm as real as you are."  
  
"You are just a figment of my imagination." Trey accused, "You can't be real."  
  
"I'm hurt." Trigun pouted, "On the other hand, you've never liked me. You always try to control me and harness my power. I let you do that, but right now I want you to get out of this stupid dream! I don't like being stuck here! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Trey snapped up in his bed. He looked around to see that he was in his room. What kind of dream did he have? "Weird..." He looked at the clock and screamed. "Damn!!!" It was 7:30 and he have to get ready for Videl.  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Videl ran as hard as they could to the Wonderful Life Theater. The two breathed heavily as they met. "Well... I made it." Videl gasped out, "*whew*"  
  
"This is the spot." Trey realized as he looked at the 'do not disturb' tape that was wrapping the building like garland on a Christmas tree. "Damn..."  
  
"Great, we can't just barge in there." Videl sighed as she sat down on the sidewalk, devastated. She had so many questions about what happened to her. She wanted to just go inside but that would be trespassing and she was not the type to break the law.  
  
"And Dad would be mad if I get in there... he was assigned to investigate here."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tien demanded as he came out of the shadows.   
  
"Dad!" Trey gulped as he turned around. "Ummm... we need to get in here... you see... I know this sounds strange but we are doing a school project on this place and we need to study it."  
  
"We won't disturb anything, Mr. Troi." Videl promised.  
  
Tien frowned and then shook his head. "I don't think so. It's too dangerous in here."  
  
Suddenly, the sky clouded up and rain fell. Bolts of lighting crashed from the sky and struck the street. "Gah!" Videl and Trey jumped as Tien scowled.  
  
"Get in!" Tien warned as he opened the door and let the two in. After the three got in, Tien looked around. "Stay here." He warned, "I'll go and find a phone."  
  
"Sure, Dad." Trey replied as Tien walked to the office. After the detective was gone, Videl sighed in relief.   
  
"Good, now we can find out more about this place and about our dream." Videl said as she walked down the hallway away from the office.   
  
Trey was about to protest but decided not to. Videl was right, it was a sign to make them go and find out.  
  
*****  
  
"Have you been here before?" Videl asked as she pulled out her flashlight and looked around at the strange hallway. The walls had been repaired but were still ugly. She had the strangest feeling that she had been here before.  
  
"No. Did you?" Trey asked as he felt a strange tingle in his head. It was like an off headache but clearer somehow.  
  
"No, but just deja'vu." Videl whispered when thunder cracked and rumbled through the air, making everything feel ominous.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Trey held his head as the dream became clearer.  
  
**TREY!!! VIDEL!!!** The mysterious voice boomed inside their skulls. Videl and Trey grimaced as they held their ears. The voice was incredibly loud.  
  
Videl had enough and tilted her head up and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" Thunder crashed outside, but it could very well be inside. The building shook as if it was trying to answer her pleas.  
  
"Videl! Calm down!" Trey said as he put his hands on Videl's shoulders. "We gotta keep a clear head about this." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Videl said as tears threatened to came down her cheeks. "I just feel like I'm losing my mind."  
  
Trey sighed and then looked up. "I don't think you're the only one." He commented as he pointed forward.  
  
Videl looked up and saw a pair of figures in a pale blue light. They were asleep but hovering in mid air. One was a tall man with three eyes and short blond hair. The other was a woman dressed in turtle shells. "They're... they're us!" Videl remarked as she went up to touch the figure only for it to ripple like a reflection in a pond.  
  
"How is it possible?" Trey said as he stared at his counterpart. "They must be some kind of illusion. A hologram or some sort of vision."  
  
"Or a peek of what you could be." A woman said as she stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Alice!" Trey and Videl screamed as they remembered the dream.   
  
"What are these?" Trey demanded as he gestured at the images. "Are they us? Or some illusion?"  
  
"Yes on both parts." Alice replied as she got up and hovered in mid-air. "You see, what you are experiencing is both a dream and a reality. It is my gift to you from my master."   
  
"I don't understand." Videl growled as she marched up to the woman and stared up at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Alice sighed and tilted her head. "Don't you get it? That 'dream' is your past life. It was the life you had before I brought you here." She said as she gestured around.  
  
Videl and Trey just gawked. Their dream was real. Everything they experienced was real. But why did this place feel so real too? "I thought you said this was real." Trey said confused.  
  
"I did. You see, it's real because it's what you want to be real." Alice hinted as she smirked, "You mere mortals can't comprehend anything too complicated. You see, what you mortals experience is reality for you. This world, and the one you came from, are both real and yet still a dream."  
  
"Then, if we want to, we can go back to the other world." Videl figured as she tried to wrap her mind around this concept of reality.  
  
"If you want to, yes." Alice replied. "But, do you really want to go back? A world where hungry monsters are real? A world where your families are torn apart by lies and insanity? A world where aliens who can destroy the very sun are walking among us?"  
  
Trey and Videl stared at each other. "Should we go back?" Trey asked as he grabbed Videl's hand. "I don't want to go back to that family where my mother is two people and my father doesn't care beans about me."  
  
"I don't want to go back either." Videl said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't talk to my mother in years, my father is a egotistical liar who doesn't care about me, and... I don't want aliens who can kill me with a sneeze to sit next to me!"  
  
**Trey! Videl! Please, come back!** A voice pleaded as another figure appeared and tried to shake the two.  
  
Videl and Trey gasped at the man behind the mysterious voice. He was tall and had dark hair and dark eyes. He had a long monkey tail behind him and the look of fear in his face. "Gohan." Videl whispered as the man shook Videl lightly.   
  
**Please, wake up.** He pleaded.  
  
"Gohan... there's no Gohan here." Trey whispered as he thought of his friend. In the dream world, Gohan was there for him. He was his best and only friend.   
  
Videl watched the man held her alternate's hand and wept. "Gohan." Videl could never understand the superpowerful geek. On one hand, he was a super powerful demi-alien who could destroy worlds with a finger. Yet, he was so nice and kind and gentle. Of course he didn't have much common sense and his poses were goofy yet she couldn't help but think about him constantly. He was the first one to even dare to treat her like an equal.  
  
"We have to go back." Trey said with a determined look in his face. "This isn't our world. We can't throw away that."  
  
"But, we're normal here." Videl argued, "And our families are together here and they love us."  
  
"I know!" Trey looked down as tears threatened to come down his face. "But, are they even real? Or just created to make us happy?"  
  
"I do have my duties back in that world." Videl commented finally, "And it would be nice to learn to fly."  
  
"You would love it." Trey said as he stared at his friend. "I'll be right back!" He rushed off, leaving Videl and the other woman behind.  
  
He ran as fast as he could till he saw his father looking for a telephone. Tien looked up and saw Trey and said, "I told you to stay where you are."   
  
Trey shook as he stared at his normal father. This Tien stayed at home with him. This Tien loved him and actually cared for him. "Dad... I love you." He said as he hugged him. "Tell Mom I love her too." He said as he let go and ran off leaving the confused man behind.  
  
Trey ran back to the two and breathed heavily. "I'm ready to go back."  
  
"Wait." Videl held up her hand as she called on her cell phone. The phone rang and she said, "Daddy... I love you. Please, don't worry." She hung up and said, "Okay, I guess you want to go back?"  
  
"Yeah. I am." Trey said as he stared at Videl some more. "We will lose these families."  
  
"We already lost them." Videl said as she held his hand. "Okay, so what do we do? Click our heels and say 'there's no place like home?'"  
  
"Let's just walk in." Trey said as he and Videl bravely walked into the image and vanish.  
  
"Well... they chose." Alice commented as she noticed her master appeared in front of her.  
  
"You did well, Alice." Kai Shi said as she came up. "Videl and Trey have grown wiser thanks to you."  
  
"Yeah, but they lost their chance of happiness because of that." Alice pouted as the theater vanished around them.   
  
"True, but in their moment of sorrow, they have grown stronger in their friendship." Kai Shi said as she stared up. "And that friendship will give them the power that would rival a Super Saiyan's. Besides, maybe they will fight to gain the families they always wanted in reality." Kai Shi and Alice vanished as an entire planet slowly faded away into nonexistance.   
  
*****  
  
Videl screamed as she sat up and looked around. They were in the theater but something felt different. Gohan was by their side and he sighed in relief.  
  
"You finally woke up. I was getting worried about you for a moment." Gohan said as he pulled on his mask. "You were out for over twenty minutes. I was getting ready to take you to Bulma's."  
  
"Twenty minutes?" Videl repeated as she got up. "We were only out for twenty minutes?"  
  
"Makes sense." Trey commented as he got up and rubbed his head. "The mind does work faster than the body, and dreams do go faster than real time."  
  
"We better get going." Saiyanman said as he opened the door. "The shield is gone but the officers will be worried about you."  
  
"Hold on for a moment." Trey took out his pepper and sneezed. He transformed into Trigun and sighed in relief.  
  
"That felt so good." Trigun confessed as he rolled his shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you two okay?" Saiyanman asked concerned, "I mean, did that supervillianess hurt you?"  
  
"Not really." Videl admitted as she stared up. "In fact, while I was in that wonderland... I never felt so happy in my life."  
  
"What happened in there?" Saiyanman asked Trigun.  
  
Trigun closed all three eyes and said, "Let's just say that we were in a dream world where my mother was one person, my father actually gives a damn about me, and no one could destroy a planet. I'll explain it later. Right now, I just want to get out of this place."  
  
"Let's go home." Videl walked out of the door and stood on the street. The police gathered and asked if she was okay. She didn't listen. Instead, she looked up at a billboard where her father looked down proudly on top of the planet. "Oh, Father." She whispered as she ran away.  
  
Saiyanman and Trigun watched the woman ran off and Saiyanman glanced at Trigun. "Is she okay?" Saiyanman asked concerned about his friend.  
  
"I don't know. But I got to go home." Trigun pulled out his motorcycle capsule and toss it to the ground. He hopped onto the cycle and nodded to Saiyanman. "Oh... thanks for pulling us out. You are my best friend." Trigun drove off in a roar.  
  
*****  
  
After transforming back to his blond self, Trey came home and saw his father sitting on the couch. Tien was staring infront of a blank wall with an angry expression on his face. "Hey, Dad." Trey said as he sat on the chair. "What's up?"  
  
"Gohan told me about that attack at the theater." Tien said calmly as he stared forward. "You should've called for Gohan from the start."  
  
"He was busy and we thought we could handle it." Trey explained, "The guy just recovered from being a giant ape and nearly destroying the world, he needed the rest."  
  
"I don't care." Tien whispered, "You shouldn't continue with this superhero business. You are only human, Trey. Let Gohan deal with the supervillians. He has more experience than you."  
  
"But... I've fought virtually all my life!" Trey argued as he slammed his fist. "I can fly and blast and can destroy mountains with my bare hands!"  
  
"You are only human!" Tien repeated, "I once died in a futile battle where my sacrifice didn't matter. I don't want you to suffer the same fate. Saiyans are superior to us. They are the defenders. We are the cannon fodder. Leave it to Gohan."  
  
"No!" Trey screamed, "I won't!" His aura flared as the house shook. Guns and rifles appeared out of mid-air and landed around the two. "Humans have to be a part of the greater picture! We can't just rely on Saiyans to save us. Yajarobie was pathetically weak against Vegita, but he helped save us all. I may not be a Super-Saiyan but I won't just stand by and watch the fight! I am going to help Gohan!"  
  
"If you don't stop..." Tien paused as he played his ultimate card. He had to save Trey's life. He remembered the first time he died trying to fight Piccolo. He remembered the time he died while fighting Nappa. He remembered how useless he was in the Cell Games. He remembered the way his son looked broken by Gohan in his arms. How his blood felt so warm on his hands. He had to fix it so Trey would only die once. "If you don't stop, you won't be my son anymore."  
  
Trey gawked at his father. Did Tien just ask him to choose between being a defender to Earth and being his son? Why would he do that? Did Tien really have so little faith in his strength and skill that he would rather have no son than a dead son? He scowled as he turned away. "Well... then I won't be your son!" He screamed before he ran away.  
  
Tien nearly fell over as the boy's departure shook the house, and then he realized how big of a mistake he had made. He didn't expect Trey to be that stubborn. "Trey! Wait!" Tien pleaded as he got out and stared up into the sky. "TREY!!!"  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful night and Gohan was catching up on his studies when there was a knock at the door.   
  
Gohan got up and opened the door to see Trey standing there. His two main eyes were red and puffy, and his clothes were torn and dirty. "Trey? You okay?"  
  
"No... can I crash here tonight? I had a fight with Tien." Trey said as he breathed heavily from his long flight.  
  
"Don't you mean 'Dad'?" Gohan asked as he helped his friend in.  
  
"No, Tien disowned me. He made me decide between being a defender and being his son. If he forced me to make a decision like that, then I won't be his son any more."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Interlude: I Did it for Him

This takes place after Normal Friends from Strange Places Chapter Eight. In that chapter, Trey left Tien after a heated arguement. All characters except for Trey and Trigun belongs to Akira Toriyama. Trey and Trigun belongs to me.  
  
I was Doing it For Him  
A Normal Friends from Strange Places Interlude  
By Maria Cline  
  
Tien stood at the doorway watching the rain. Inside, his wife Lunch was weeping and sobbing all over Choutsu, who was holding her. He didn't want to go inside right now to talk to them. They were angery and sad at Trey's disappearing act.  
  
"Tien." Yamcha said as he came forward. "You have to get Trey back. It had been two days already."  
  
Tien looked up at the scarred warrior and asked, "How did you know?"  
  
Yamcha shrugged as he looked at the rain. "I'm one of the teachers at Orange High School. I noticed what happened and Trey and Gohan told me."  
  
Tien turned his head at the warrior. "You teach there?" He didn't know. How could he know? Trey rarely told him anything straight, it was as if he prefered to keep secrets from Tien.   
  
"Yeah." Yamcha nodded, "In fact, I teach PE. Anyway, you can't hide from Trey forever. You have to talk to him. Get him back."  
  
"He doesn't want to be found. Besides, I wasn't a bad father. I did what was right." Tien said as if he was trying to convince himself more than Yamcha.  
  
"By making Trey choose between saving lives as Trigun and Trey or being your son? Bright move." Yamcha said sarcastically.   
  
"I was doing it for him!" Tien screamed at the warrior. "Why can't you understand that?! He didn't have a clue about how useless humans are in a real fight to save the world!"  
  
"Useless?!" Yamcha screamed, "Humans aren't useless in battle!"  
  
"We were. You of all people should know that!" Tien growled as his aura flared. "Do you remember the time when we died fighting the Saiyans?"  
  
"Of course I did. It was the first time I died. Not pleasant might I add." Yamcha figured as he remembered his first death.   
  
"We were useless. All we did was die in that battle. What good is fighting if you all you do is die?" Tien wondered outloud.   
  
"I know. That's why I retired. But, come on, Tien, we have gotten stronger." Yamcha said as he stared at Tien.  
  
"Not strong compared to the Saiyans! Look at Gohan! He's only seventeen and yet he could kill us both in one shot! And he haven't even trained decently in the past seven years." Tien boomed.   
  
"Maybe because he didn't want to fight anymore." Yamcha said, "Look, Gohan is only a teenager. All he wants to worry about is school and meeting cute girls. Trey wants to be a warrior like his father."  
  
"He has no father remember? He would rather die pointlessly in some battle than be my son." Tien whispered as looked down ashamed.  
  
"He hasn't died yet." Yamcha recalled, "Look Tien, aren't you jumping the gun alittle? Yeah, Trey is human, but I've seen Trey and Gohan spar. He's good. Gohan and Trigun have handled supervillianesses in the past without getting killed so far. They saved lives, Tien."  
  
"He nearly got killed while fighting Gohan!" Tien screamed as he looked down at his hands. "He... was dying on me. He nearly died to save my life! He shouldn't have been there!"  
  
"He was Gohan's friend. He felt he had to be there. Besides, he did play a key role in getting Gohan back to normal." Yamcha recalled.   
  
"I don't care! Trey is human and all humans in a real battle are cannon fodder! If we don't have Saiyan blood, we are useless!"  
  
Yamcha crossed his arms. Lighting and thunder boomed around him as he said, "Maybe Trey knows but wanted to prove you wrong. Maybe he wants to prove that humans have more of a role in saving the world than being cannon fodder."  
  
"And he is willing to sacrifice my approval for that?" Tien asked wide-eyed.  
  
"No, you were willing to sacrifice your approval for that. You were the one who forced him to choose between being your son and being a defender." Yamcha pointed out.  
  
"He should've stayed here. He shouldn't want to be a hero. It's futile." Tien moaned.  
  
"Why, because we have Gohan? I have something to tell you, Trey needs to be with Gohan and Gohan needs Trey. In case you haven't noticed but those two are the only ones the same age who can fly and destroy mountains. Trey was lonely at school. I heard about the teasing there. Everyone knows that he was your son and you weren't exactly popular since you use 'tricks' to win your fights." Yamcha's aura flared as he continued, "Trey didn't have any friends. He didn't have anyone to confide in. Gohan was the same! Damn it! The only friend that he has his age besides Trey is Dende and he's a Namekian God! Maybe, it's not about being a defender. Maybe it was about being friends and comrades. That is why Trey fought Gohan back there, because Gohan is Trey's best and only friend."  
  
"I didn't force him to choose between me and Gohan. He can be friends with Gohan that doesn't mean he can save the world with him." Tien said as he crossed his arms against the cold. He was stunned. He knew that he wasn't popular but he had no idea that Trey was constanly harrassed at school. He didn't know that Trey was hated that much. Of course, he never went to high school himself so he didn't know what it was like.  
  
"Maybe that is what Trey thought you did." Yamcha said, "Look, why don't you just go up to Trey and tell him you were wrong? He's at Gohan's you know?"  
  
"I figured as much." Tien said, "Chi Chi called me and told me about Trey being there."  
  
"So why don't you just fly there?! It's only a few hundred kilometers away!"  
  
"No." Tien said coldly. "I'm doing this for his safety."  
  
Yamcha gasped as he stepped back. "Are you serious? You still think that it would be better if Trey was Trey the student rather than Trey the hero?"  
  
"Of course. Gohan can handle everything." Tien said confidently. "He's the hero now. Not Trey."  
  
Yamcha scowled as he flew up. "Then... maybe you'd prefer Gohan to be your son and not Trey! You better be careful about what you say, Tien! Or you might regret it!" Yamcha zoomed away as thunder cracked around him.  
  
The former warrior flew as fast as he could until he landed at Gohan's house. He took off his earpeice and Trey came out. "So... he still won't budge." Trey muttered as he took the earpeice. Thanks, Yamcha."  
  
"Hey... no problem. I wish it would've went better than it did." Yamcha said as he fumbled with the set. "Sorry."  
  
"At least you tried. More than I could say for Tien." Trey said as rain fell and raindrops slowly came down his cheeks and mixed with tears.  
  
The End... 


	11. The Invasion of the Gohans!

Note: The Long Haired Gohan belongs to Nadia Rose with her full permission. He comes from 'A Saiyan Homecoming'. The Namekian Gohan belongs to B-Chan from 'Be Careful of What You Wish For'.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part Nine  
By Maria Cline  
  
Rain fell softly as Trey Troi slowly woke up from his troublesome sleep. He stared upward to see that he was laying next to Gohan and Goten on a spare futon. It was still so strange for him to even be in the same room with two other boys. It had been one week since Tien disowned Trey. At first, Trey planned to just stay at Gohan's for the night, at least to rest before going off to find his own place. Then he stayed for the day. Now Chi Chi was making plans for adoption.   
  
He got up and looked at his watch. "Time for school..." Trey muttered as he shook his friend. "Wake up, Gohan."  
  
Gohan moaned as he turned over. "Just five more minutes, Trey..."  
  
"Do you want to miss breakfast?" Trey whispered.  
  
Gohan jolted up and exclaimed, "No way!"   
  
"Me neither!" Goten joined as he jumped up as well. The two demi Saiyans rushed to breakfast while Trey stood still. He knew better than dare to race two hungry Saiyans to food. The young warrior jogged to the kitchen where Chi Chi had laid out her vast amount of food. Goten, Gohan, and Bardock were eating far faster than any normal human would dare to consume food. Trey calmly sat at his seat and started eating.   
  
"Excellent as always, my lady." Bardock commented after he swollowed his food.  
  
"Uh huh." Goten and Gohan agreed with their mouths full.  
  
Chi Chi smiled softly as she ate. She didn't mind feeding so many mouths. Bardock had been able to provide food to sustain himself and more. Trey often gave her money just to pay for his share. The two latest arrivals were polite, neat, and most importantly, knew who was boss of the household.   
  
After Breakfast, Trey cleaned up the mess at super speeds. It was another of his ways of paying for Chi Chi's hospitality.   
  
"Come on, Trey!" Gohan said as he transformed into Saiyanman and flew up into the air.   
  
"Okay!" Trey said and he sneezed. In a poof, he became Trigun and jumped onto Saiyanman's back.   
  
"Let's go." Trigun said.  
  
"Now, remember to call if you have to fight any supervillianesses..." Chi Chi warned, "I don't want to worry about you."  
  
"We'll be fine, Mom." Saiyanman said as he pecked her on the cheek. "Bye! Later, Goten, Grandpa." Saiyanman flew off with Trigun holding on tight.  
  
"Those boys..." Chi Chi sighed as she glanced at Bardock and Goten. "Okay, time for your lessons!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Bardock and Goten said at once.  
  
*****  
  
Videl sighed as she managed to get to school. The past week had been boring. Crime had almost stopped thanks to Trigun and Saiyanman. She found herself wondering if she should stop training, since she will never be as powerful as Saiyanman, or even Trey. Her father still hadn't returned home and she didn't care. She didn't want to confront him about the truth yet. She could barely confront the truth at all.  
  
She gazed upward to see Saiyanman and Trigun on his back. **Odd, why does Tre- Trigun need to have Saiyanman fly him?** She thought.  
  
Videl and Gohan spent the last week avoiding each other. Neither could comprehend on what the other was thinking. They could barely share eye contact without blushing. **I have to talk to Gohan, today!** Videl thought determined as she marched to the school.  
  
Meanwhile, in a convienent alley, Trey and Gohan walked out wearing their normal clothes. **You know, you have to talk to Videl about last week.** Trey said as he walked next to Gohan.  
  
**I don't know... I think she hates me.**  
  
**She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't know you like I do.** Trey insisted, **She does like you. You were the reason Videl left that strange dream world.**  
  
Gohan nodded. **But what about Tien? You haven't spoken to him in the last week.**  
  
Trey blushed as he looked down. **That was different. I know that Tien hates me. Why do you think he threatened to disown me if I don't stop being a defender?**  
  
**He's a parent. All parents worry about their kids going off to save the world. My mom worries about me all the time, especially when I was out going to Namek.** Gohan explained.  
  
Trey rose an eyebrow and asked, **Did Chi Chi threaten to disown you if you go to Namek?**  
  
Gohan paused and then looked down. **Err... no.**  
  
**Thought so.** Trey thought triumphanly as he marched on. **The difference between you and me is that your parents have complete faith in your strength. My parents don't. They never will trust the world with me like they do with you.** Trey sighed as he stopped.   
  
**Awww... I have faith in your power. You're great! You even helped bring me down when I was out of control with the full moon.** Gohan insisted as he patted his friend on the back. **Someday Tien will know how great a warrior you really are.**  
  
Trey smiled at his friend. **You are the eternal optimist, Gohan...**  
  
**Thanks.** Gohan grinned.  
  
"Can anyone join in this little mind tango?" Videl asked as she came up to them.   
  
"Videl!" Gohan squeaked as he turned red. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Videl whispered, "Can you do that mind telepathy thing with me?"  
  
**Of course.** Trey put his hands on Gohan and Videl's foreheads and lowered them. **I just established a temporary psychic rapport. You two can talk all you like while we go to class.**  
  
**This is odd.** Videl thought as shuddered at having someone else in her head.  
  
**You get used to it.** Gohan said as he shrugged. **So, what do you want to talk to me about?**  
  
**I just want to get a few things straight.** Videl said as she glared at the taller and much stronger man. **Just because you can destroy mountains and planets doesn't give you any special privilages. You will obey the law.**  
  
Gohan nodded.   
  
**Further more, just because I am Hercule's daughter doesn't make me pathtically weak. I fight for my trophies and I don't steal credit.**  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
**And finally...** She paused as she put her hands on Gohan's chest, **I want you to teach me those... techniques. I want to fly and do those blasts with my own hands. If you don't, I will expose you and Trey, do I make myself clear?**  
  
**Yes, Ma'am.** Gohan squeaked as he blushed.   
  
Videl smirked as she turned away. **Good... I will be the better fighter, Gohan. Count on it.**  
  
Trey looked between the two and asked Gohan telepathically, **Is it me, or did Videl just sound like Vegita?**  
  
"I heard that!" Videl boomed verbally.  
  
*****  
  
Unseen by all, a dark figure with a long mane of hair appeared from the shadows. He was tall with dark eyes and wearing a set of beat up Saiyan armor.   
  
"How did I get here?" The man wondered as he strode into the street.   
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, a man woke up in the middle of the woods and he looked up. He was tall with a pair of glasses and a well pressed suit. He closed his eyes and scanned outward. He gasped when he realized he couldn't sense his daughter, his father, or Bra. Then, he realized that many of the younger warriors were not here and yet, he could sense what felt like dupicates of his own power.   
  
"Gotta go home." He said as he flew up.  
  
*****  
  
A little boy moaned as he opened his eyes when he realized that he was in the mountains. How did he get here? He reached outward and laughed when he could sense Tien, Yamcha, Choutsu, and Piccolo. They were alive after all! But, how was that possible? The powers were almost overwhelming but he focused. Then, he realized his father's was gone. His father was weak but he should've been able to sense it. His eyes shot open when he recoginzed Vegita's Ki. "How did he get here?" The boy wimpered.   
  
*****  
  
"How did I get here?" A blond young boy wondered as he looked around. The boy scanned out and sensed more strong powers than what should be. The planet itself felt strange to him. "Weird..." That was when he sensed 'copies' of his own power. He flew up and raced to the closest one.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, so, Videl, when do you want to start your flying lessons?" Gohan asked candidly as they walked from their school after a long day of learning.  
  
"Right away." Videl commented, "I want to fly like you two tomarrow!"  
  
"That is not so simple." Trey said as they went into a convient alley. "You will have to first learn about controling Ki, and then generating enough for proper use, then, maybe you can learn to fly."  
  
Videl scowled. She knew that flying would be complicated but she didn't know that there was so much to learn before being able to even get off the ground. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Ummm..." Gohan looked up as he tried to remember how long it took him to learn to fly when he was a little boy. "Well... it took me a few days to learn to fly, but that was because Piccolo was tossing me off of a cliff."  
  
"And you were focusing fully on training at the time." Trey pointed out, "It took me about... a month of proper mediation and learning. But, Tien was playing it safe at the time."  
  
Videl's bright blue eyes bluged and she asked, "You mean that if I want to learn how to fly fast, I have to be tossed off of a cliff?!"  
  
"If you want to." Trey repied as he smirked.  
  
"Hold it! No way!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, "I can't throw Videl off of a cliff to teach her how to fly!!!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
The group turned around to see Erasa standing there fully shocked at the conversation. "Oh shit." Trey muttered as he came up and waved his hand. "This conversation never took place."  
  
"This conversation never took place." Erasa repeated in a dull tone.  
  
"You never heard us talk about tossing Videl off of a cliff."  
  
"I never heard you talk about tossing Videl off of a cliff." Erasa said as she walked away.  
  
Smoke came out of Videl's ears as she marched up to the triclops. "Stop... doing... that!" She seethed. "Stop doing all those weird... mind tricks on innocent people."  
  
"She's only forgetting what she wanted to forget." Trey replied as he turned his back. "Besides, it's easier this way."  
  
"Still... you can't go around making people forget about what they saw! I know you are many things but you're not one of the 'Men in Black!" Videl screamed.  
  
At that moment far away... a man in a dark suit and sunglasses sneezed.  
  
"There are some things that must be done." Trey argued, "I've done this sort of thing all my life, trust me I know what I am doing."  
  
"But still..." Videl twisted her face in disgust, "I don't like anyone having the power to manipulate others like that."  
  
"Why not? Your father manipulates people on a daily basis and you still love him." Trey quipped.  
  
Videl scowled and said, "That was different. What do you think, Gohan?" Videl turned around and saw that the demi Saiyan had vanished. "He... disappeared! Coward!"  
  
"Must've snuck away while we were arguing." Trey figured as he smirked. "Poor guy."  
  
Videl just shook her head. "That Gohan is so hard to figure out. He's a super powerful nerd who could bash mountains with his head."  
  
"Yeah, he is... but that is what makes Gohan, Gohan."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" A little boy asked from behind them. The two turned around to see a small boy standing there.  
  
"None of your concern, kid." Videl commented, "Are you lost?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Uh huh. I want to go to Wokog Hospital, that's where my mommy and daddy are."  
  
"Wokog Hospital?" Videl repeated, "That's quite a distance, what's your name?"  
  
"Gohan Son."  
  
At once, Trey and Videl face faulted and Trey stared at the boy. **Videl, this kid is Gohan! Our Gohan! His power is much weaker but it's definately Gohan!** Trey thought out to Videl.   
  
**What?! But... can Gohan change age at pure will?**  
  
**Not that I know of.** Trey grinned nervously and knelt down to the boy. "Say... Gohan... why are your Mommy and Daddy at the hospital?"  
  
"Oh... Daddy was nearly killed while fighting Vegita and Mommy is staying with him because she wanted to keep an eye on him." The kid called Gohan explained.  
  
"That's... twelve years ago." Trey muttered as Videl just gawked at the boy. "Say... Gohan, could you wait here with Videl while I go out and do something?" Trey asked as he glanced at Videl. **Keep an eye on Gohan for me.**  
  
"Me?!" Videl repeated, "Why me?"  
  
"Because, I'm faster than you and we gotta find out what's with this Gohan." Trey whispered, "You'll do fine. Just treat him to ice cream or something." The warrior ran off leaving Videl and the kid behind.  
  
*****  
  
A giant ape roared as a bright light shone overhead. A lone figure watched from the trees in astonishment. The ape had a power of only around 100,000 and he was in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Hold it right there evil ape." A figure boomed as he came up. He was small with a white bandana, sunglasses, and a green and black outfit. "For I..." He did a bunch of poses and said, "The Great Saiyanman and my sidekick Trigun."  
  
"Hey!" A young boy with dark sunglasses and purple hair said as he came up with a set of plastic guns. "I'm not the sidekick! You're the sidekick!"  
  
"No way! Gohan is the hero and Trigun is the sidekick! Saiyanman can fly and Trigun can't so he's a sidekick!"  
  
"But, I'm older!" Trunks boomed, "And stronger! And I don't do goofy poses!"  
  
"Guys... Saiyanman and Trigun are equal partners." The ape said as he waited patiently.   
  
"What is going on here?" A man asked as he came out and stared up at the giant ape.  
  
"Gohan?" The ape asked confused. He was learning how to sense others with his mind and this man had Gohan's signature. But he was different somehow.   
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked as he took off his bandana and glasses. "Why are you wearing glasses? Is it part of your secret identity?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Goten? Trunks is that you?" The glasses wearing Gohan asked confused. The two looked like they were only seven or eight but he didn't remember even meeting a giant ape when he was a teenager. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bardock, your grandfather." Bardock insisted as he hunched down. "But... how come you didn't transform with my artifical moon?"  
  
"I can't transform. I don't have a tail." Gohan explained sounding more confused than ever. "I know this sounds crazy but..." He stared up at his grandfather and said, "I think I'm from an alternate future."  
  
"I see..." Bardock muttered as he reached up and absorbed the ball. Then, he shrank down out of his form like he normally did.   
  
Gohan watched as the ape shrank down to normal human size. He shuddered as he remembered the times when Vegita and his father would transform back before his father left with the dragon. Bardock stood where the ape once was. He was a mirror image to Goku except he had darker skin and a scar similiar to Yamcha's. "Interesting... the family resemblence is incredible."  
  
"We Saiyans tend to resemble each other in families." Bardock explained as he held out his hand.  
  
The glasses wearing Gohan took the warrior's hand and shook it. Bardock gasped as images filled his brain.   
  
*flash*  
  
A boy who looked like Goten lay on the ground wearing a tattered blue and orange gi.  
  
*flash*  
  
A girl who somewhat resembled Chi Chi was arguing with the Goten look alike and a tall man who seemed to be an adult Trunks.  
  
*flash*  
  
An old woman weeping as the boy stood on the floor confused. Gohan and another teen who resembled him were comforting her.  
  
*flash*  
  
The planet Earth exploded in a bright light, similiar to his visions of Planet Vegita when he first gained the power.  
  
"NO!" Bardock screamed as he let go and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten said as he shook his grandfather. "Are you okay? Was it more of those visions?"  
  
"Visons?" Gohan repeated almost confused.  
  
"Bardock can predict the future." Trunks explained, "He got it on one of his... planet renovation assignments."  
  
"So, Bar- Grandfather would be sensitive to my different chrono signature." Gohan muttered as he paced, "When he established physical contact with me, he probably picked up on my chrono vibrations and reacted hereto." He glanced at the kids and Bardock who were just gawking at him with identical clueless expressions.  
  
"Huh?" They asked at once.  
  
Gohan slapped himself on the side of the head and said, "Your grandfather saw visions of my future or past because I am from a different timeline."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bardock stood up and gazed at Gohan with a panicky expression. "Gohan, I had several visions. Most of them revolved around a young boy who looked like Goten. There was one vision that troubles me. I saw Earth and it exploded."  
  
Goten and Trunks blanched. Did Bardock really predict that Earth would explode? They were both scared of what the future hold. Gohan simply nodded. "I see... don't worry, you just read my past."  
  
"Did Earth explode in your time and who was that boy?" Bardock asked wanting to make sure that his horible visions didn't come true.  
  
Gohan looked down and said, "Yes, Earth did explode but we got it back thanks to the Dragon Balls and that boy... well..." Gohan rubbed the back of his head in the usual Son manner. "That's kinda complicated. We better avoid physical contact, Grandfather."  
  
"Yes, of course." Bardock nodded as he glanced around.   
  
"I have to find a way home. My family is going to be worried about me. Maybe I can talk to Bulma. She must already have time-traveling technology at Capsule Corps." Gohan said as he and the others walked to their house.   
  
"I wonder how Lady Chi Chi will react to this." Bardock mused.  
  
"She could very well be excited about my appearance, since I represent her dreams of me being a scholar, being married and having kids." Gohan reasoned.  
  
"Or she would faint first." Bardock commented as he smirked.  
  
"So... does this mean that you are another older brother?" Goten asked in awe of this recent development.  
  
"Well... yes. Since I am your brother and my younger counterpart still exists... you do have another older brother."  
  
"Cool!" Goten grinned.  
  
Trunks shook his head and said, "Goten, you have one weird family."  
  
*****  
  
Trey flew through the air and took off his white bandana. He sensed outward and felt several different powers that resembled Gohan's, but in different degrees. "What is going on?" He muttered as he flew toward the closest Gohan.   
  
He saw a young teenage boy with bright blond hair and green eyes. Trey strained as he tried to catch up. He recognized the Piccolo type attire and yelled, "Hey, Gohan!"  
  
The young boy stopped and flew back to Trey. Trey nearly fell over at the power Gohan radiated. He remembered the stories about how this Gohan had attained Super-Saiyan form and kept it going as part of his training. "Do I know you?" He asked curiously as he glanced at Trey's third eye. "You look like Tien."  
  
"I'm his biological son." Trey introduced himself. "I'm Trey Troi and you are... about seven years in the future."  
  
"Huh? Seven years?! What about Cell?"  
  
Trey sighed as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "He's defeated in this timeline so don't worry. But... we gotta go and figure this out. But first, we need to get Videl and the younger you."  
  
"A younger me? I don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I so this will be pretty confusing." Trey confessed as they flew to Videl and kid Gohan.  
  
*****  
  
Videl smiled sweetly as she and the kid Gohan sat on the bench with ice cream in their hands. She couldn't help but notice how cute this Gohan was. He was small with a firm body and an adorable expression on his face. His black hair was wilder than the Gohan she knew.   
  
She sighed as she prayed that the Gohan she knew is okay. The boy looked up at her and asked, "Ms. Videl? Why are you wearing turtle shells?"  
  
"I'm training to get stronger." Videl replied as she adjusted her helmet.  
  
"Cool... Daddy used to train with turtle shells with Master Roshi." Gohan commented. "You must be pretty strong."  
  
"Not as strong as you, kid." Videl chuckled.  
  
"Awww... what a cute kid!" A high pitch voice squeaked as Videl moaned. Erasa came up and rubbed the boy's head. "What's your name, little boy?"  
  
"It's Gohan!" Gohan replied as he shook Erasa's hand. "What's yours?"  
  
Erasa gasped and said, "Say... do you know that I know another Gohan? Small world huh? You look alot like him too... except my Gohan is taller."  
  
"This is his cousin." Videl said as she patted Gohan's head. "This Gohan was named after our Gohan."  
  
"Ohhhh..." Erasa nodded, "I didn't know he have a five year old cousin."  
  
"I don't have a cousin." Gohan said before Videl clasped her hand over the boy's mouth.  
  
"Kids, they don't know better." Videl laughed nervously.   
  
Erasa looked at the two confused and said, "Ohhh... okay... I gotta go now!" She skipped away.  
  
Videl sighed in relief and let go of Gohan's mouth. Gohan glared at her and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I don't want other people to know who you really are."  
  
"But, I'm Gohan Son!" Gohan wailed at the top of his lungs.   
  
"I know. I know." Videl softly said as she waved her hands. "But... well... we can't let... it's hard to explain."  
  
"Oh." Gohan looked down.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman flew through the air looking for crime below him. He snuck away from Videl and Trey to avoid being caught in the middle. They were his best human friends and he liked them both very much, but they fought constantly like they were archenemies rather than fellow crimefighters. Of course he didn't blame them. Videl was mean to Trey because of his techniques, and Trey was mean back since he hated Hercule. They both have different opinions about everything, especially normal things like superhero identities and telepathy.   
  
Saiyanman sighed as he muttered, "I gotta get them to get along better."  
  
He looked down to see a strange figure walking down the street. He had a long mane of black hair that reached down to the ground. His attire was some version of Saiyan armor he didn't recognize. His power was overwhelming and he could only think of one man with that hair and armor. "Raddiz!!!" Saiyanman screamed as he flew down and bashed into the warrior.  
  
"Oh shit." 'Raddiz' muttered as he fought him back.  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Cell Gohan flew on. "So... Trey, what happened in the Cell Games?" Cell Gohan asked curiously.   
  
"I can't say much." Trey replied, "You are from the past, I don't know how it will effect our present if you came back with any knowledge of what will happen."  
  
"Awww... but we did win right? I mean, if we didn't, we wouldn't be alive today." Cell Gohan figured hopefully. He was under a lot of pressure to defeat Cell. Everyone was depending on him to win when he wanted his father to win. He hated fighting and this pressure to become the strongest in the universe when all he wanted to do was curl up with a good book and read.  
  
"Yeah, we did win." Trey said as he smiled slightly. **But the price was still high.** He thought. In the distance, he saw Videl and Chibi Gohan sitting on the bench eating ice cream.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Trey called out and he and Cell Gohan landed next to Videl and Chibi Gohan. The two Gohans stared at each other. The older Gohan recognized the smaller Gohan as a reflection of his past, a Gohan who was just experiencing the pressure of power. The smaller Gohan stared up at the teenage boy. He was dressed like Piccolo without the turban. He had blond hair and green eyes and his power was much stronger than even the giant ape.   
  
"Hello." Cell Gohan said as he smiled, "You may not recognize me but I'm you in six years."  
  
Chibi Gohan gasped and looked at the older boy. "Really?! You're me?! But... your hair is yellow... and those eyes... I don't have green eyes."  
  
"I'm in Super-Saiyan form. It's... kinda hard to explain, let's just say that it's way stronger than the Kaiou ken." Cell Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh... wow... so... you're me? This is so cool!" Chibi Gohan gushed as he took Cell Gohan's hand and shook it.   
  
Trey sighed in relief at the relatively calm reactions of the two Gohans meeting each other. Videl however was taking things a little harder. "What is going on here?!" Videl demanded as she glared at the blond Gohan. "Wait... aren't you..."  
  
"This is Gohan from the Cell Games. Gohan, this is Videl." Trey introduced. "I think we have a small problem."  
  
Videl glared at Trey. "That is the understatement of the century. What more can happen?"  
  
Before anyone else could reply, Videl's watch and Trey's earpeice beeped. *"Videl! Saiyanman and some strange alien with long hair is fighting in downtown Satan City."*  
  
"Did you say Saiyanman?" Videl confirmed.  
  
*"Yes."*  
  
"Trigun and I will be right there." Videl said as she turned her radio off. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Trigun said as he stepped forward with guns in hand. "helicopter or motorbike?"  
  
"Helicopter." Videl replied as she tossed her capsule to the ground. A small helicopter appeared and she and Trigun came in. "You two better come with us." Videl advised the two Gohans. "Saiyanman is our Gohan."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Cell Gohan said.  
  
"I'd like to see me as a grown up." Chibi Gohan gushed, "Does he look like my father?"  
  
"Almost identical, except for the hair." Trigun said as the group sat in the helicopter.  
  
"Let's go!" Videl boomed as she flew the helicopter up and out.  
  
"So, what happened to me after Cell?" Cell Gohan asked Trigun as he cleaned his guns.  
  
"Can't really say... you did become a superhero and somehow I got to be your partner." Trigun confessed as he examined his gun.  
  
"Do you know how to use it? Because guns aren't too safe." Chibi Gohan said nervously.  
  
Trigun smirked as he waved his gun around. "Relax, I know how to treat my guns. It's like treating a woman. You gotta do it with great care and style."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and said, "I've never heard you talk like that before, Trey."  
  
"No that's Trigun. Trey is my alter ego, my split personality." Trigun insisted, "You gotta learn the difference between us."  
  
Chibi Gohan came up to Videl and whispered, "He scares me."  
  
Videl smiled as she rubbed the kid's head. "That's okay... he's nothing to be scared of."  
  
"I heard that." Trigun muttered as he loaded his guns.   
  
"We're coming up to the red zone now." Videl announced as she guided the aircraft to where they saw a pair of figures fighting. Their blows shook the air and the buldings around them as the group landed on a rooftop.  
  
"You two kids stay here." Videl warned as she got up. "This is dangerous business."  
  
"With all due respect, Ms. Videl." Cell Gohan said, "I can handle myself. I am a Super-Saiyan after all."  
  
"He's right." Trigun said to Videl. "This Gohan is as strong as our Gohan maybe stronger."  
  
"How? No... I don't want to know now. Okay, Gohan, you can come with us. Little Gohan, stay at the helicopter."  
  
"Can't I watch?" Chibi Gohan whined.  
  
"No!" Cell Gohan, Trigun, and Videl boomed at once.  
  
"You better stay here... things are a lot tougher than when you fought Vegita." Cell Gohan advised his younger self.  
  
Chibi Gohan gulped as he shook with fear. "St-stronger than Vegita? O-okay... I'll stay here."  
  
"Good kid." Videl said as she patted Chibi Gohan on the head. The group got out of the helicopter and immediately saw Saiyanman and another figure fighting.  
  
Cell Gohan recognized the other figure immediately. "Raddiz!" He screamed as he flew out and punched 'Raddiz'.  
  
"Raddiz? Who's Raddiz?" Videl asked Trigun.  
  
"Gohan's Saiyan uncle. He came to Earth a long time ago and nearly kidnapped Gohan to take him home with him. He was tough back then but... he shouldn't be a challenge now." Trigun figured as he ran in.  
  
Videl took out her megaphone and yelled, "ATTENTION! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR PUBLIC DISTURBANCE, PLEASE SURRENDER PEACEFULLY!"  
  
The three fighters paused and the long haired man asked, "Videl?"  
  
"Leave Videl alone!" Saiyanman screamed as he punched at the guy.   
  
"Yeah!" Cell Gohan agreed as he punch at him.  
  
Dust flew around and Trigun held his nose. "Oh shit... not now... ahh... ahhh choo!" In a sneeze, Trigun became Trey again.  
  
Trey looked around and realized that all three fighters had the same signature. "Oh man... is it possible?" He wondered as he focused harder. "GOHAN! SAIYANMAN! STOP! YOU'RE FIGHTING YOU!" Trey screamed as he flew up and bravely went between the three super-strong warriors.  
  
"Huh?" the three asked as they stared at each other.   
  
Saiyanman looked closely at the man he was fighting and saw that he did have his face. "You're me?"  
  
"Whoa..." Cell Gohan agreed as he came up. Saiyanman saw him for the first time and jumped.  
  
"Hey! You're me!" Saiyanman exclaimed as he looked down at his younger self.  
  
"And you two are me." The long haired Gohan said as he came up.  
  
"Oops... sorry... I thought you were Raddiz." Saiyanman appologized as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Me too." Cell Gohan explained as he did the identical gesture.  
  
"That's okay." The long haired Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"This is getting weird." Videl muttered as she watched the three Gohans rubbed their heads the exact same way. "Okay, back to the helicopter! All of you!"  
  
"Right." The group said as they went back to the helicopter.   
  
Videl looked around at the damage and looked up. "Please, let this be all." She prayed.  
  
"I'm sorry for attacking you." Saiyanman said as he and the others walked to the helicopter. "I thought you were Raddiz."  
  
"That's okay... I understand completely." The Long Haired Gohan said as he laughed. "I need a haircut."  
  
"Why don't you get one?" Cell Gohan asked, "I mean... you do look kinda scary like that."  
  
"I can't... my hair is very tough." The Long Haired Gohan explained as he reached back and took a small part of his hair. He let out a small ki blast and his hair remained unsinged.  
  
"Whoa..." Cell Gohan and Saiyanman said in awe.   
  
"Will you cut that out!" Videl screamed, "I want to know what to do now! There's nothing in the handbook about dealing with multiple alternate versions of superheroes!"  
  
"I'm sorry." The Long Haired Gohan said as he gently patted Videl on the back.   
  
"We better go to Capsule Corps." Trey suggested, "Bulma could examine all the Gohans we have so far."  
  
"I think there's one more of us back home." The Long Haired Gohan said, "And another just ahead."  
  
"That's Chibi Gohan, he's you back before he went to Namek."  
  
"There's another one of me!" Saiyanman exclaimed, "Oh man... that kid must be scared stiff... I wasn't too brave when I was five."  
  
"You were fighting evil alien forces back then... that's pretty brave to me. All I did was go into isolation and learn to control my Trigun half." Trey commented.  
  
"You were fighting evil alien forces when you were five?!" Videl exclaimed in shock. "What kind of childhood did you have?!"  
  
"An interesting one." The Gohans said in unison.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Videl moaned.  
  
"Gee Videl, you gotta learn not to overreact to stuff like this." Saiyanman said, concerned about Videl's well being.  
  
"I am surrounded by several versions of you. I think I am reacting just fine." Videl said as she glared at Saiyanman.   
  
They went up to the helicopter and Chibi Gohan peeked out and gasped at the sight. Then, he saw the Long Haired Gohan and screamed, "Oh no! Raddiz!"  
  
"Relax, he's the older version of you." Saiyanman said, "Like I am." He took off his mask and grinned.  
  
Chibi Gohan relaxed and said, "Whoa... you look just like Daddy."  
  
"You do." Cell Gohan admired.   
  
"I know." Gohan said as he rubbed his head. Then, he slapped himself over the head and moaned, "Shoot! I forgot the introductory poses!" He quickly did a bunch of weird poses on the helicopter as Trey, Videl, and the Long Haired Gohan rolled their eyes. Gohan finished and said, "I am Saiyanman!"  
  
Chibi Gohan and Cell Gohan sweatdropped and Chibi Gohan asked, "And I'll grow up to be like that?"  
  
Cell Gohan leaned next to Trey and whispered, "Why is this version of me posing like he was part of the Ginyu Force?"  
  
"I was hoping you might know." Trey whispered back.  
  
"I don't know myself." The Long Haired Gohan sighed as he shook his head. "We better get going to get the last me."  
  
"I wonder how old he will be?" Cell Gohan wondered, "I hope he's older than me."  
  
"I think he's older. He's pretty powerful but most of that power is dormant. Like he hasn't trained formally in a long time." Long Haired Gohan commented.  
  
"So, Videl, can you take us back home?" Gohan asked as he and the other Gohans sat down.  
  
"Might as well..." Videl sighed as she went to the pilot's seat. "Okay, everyone hold on." She said as she jolted the aircraft up and guided it back to the air.   
  
"So... older me, why do you look so much like Raddiz?" Chibi Gohan asked the Long Haired Gohan.  
  
"It's an accident really. You see, I was training hard in the Next Dimension and... I hadn't had a chance to cut my hair." The Long Haired Gohan replied as he examined his hair. "It never really bothered me... except when I was mistaken for Raddiz."  
  
"What are you training for?" Gohan asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't tell me I have to fight some more superpowerful villians."  
  
"I'm training because my father is gone." The Long Haired Gohan replied, "And that I am needed to... aid... the Supreme Kai."  
  
"You know the Supreme Kai?" The other Gohans and Trey, asked astonished.  
  
"Yup, I've known him for a long time. Nice guy, great at cards."  
  
"You know... the God of Everything?!" Videl screamed. **What more surprises that these guys have?**  
  
"Of course. You will know him too if everything goes right in this universe." The Long Haired Gohan said, "In fact, I was being trained for a position as one of the... monitors... of the multiuniverse."  
  
"Sounds heavy." Cell Gohan commented.  
  
"Yes, but you won't have to be like me for a long time." The Long Haired Gohan said as he laughed.  
  
"Ummm... can we see Piccolo too?" Chibi Gohan asked, "I really missed him and I wanted to thank him for saving my life!"  
  
The other Gohans looked at the smallest one and grinned. "Sure!" Gohan said, "I'd like to see Piccolo too."  
  
"Me too!" Cell Gohan agreed.  
  
"I'd be great to see him again." The Long Haired Gohan said as he nodded.  
  
"I love Piccolo." The Gohans said in perfect unison.  
  
Videl just tried to block out the weird converstaion by slamming the back of her head on her chair. "Ignore them. Just ignore them." She chanted to herself.  
  
"I even wrote a song about Piccolo." Chibi Gohan gushed as he took out a sheet of paper. "Did I ever sing it to him?"  
  
"I think we did." Cell Gohan answered as he looked at the sheet.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Gohan commented as he leaned back, "Now... how did it go again?"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh it's such a pain. Scary-faced iguanas, dump trucks, Fleet-footed, flying squirrels and super cars. What should I do?" Chibi Gohan started.  
  
"I let out a shout! I throw my notebook and pencil away, And Saturn's rings, hey become a roller coaster." Cell Gohan joined in.  
  
"Someone louder than my mom yeow!" Gohan came in as he grinned.  
  
"Can he really exist?" Chibi Gohan sang.  
  
"Even hey, hey, hey before I realize, I step and step and jump. Off I, off I, off I go with Piccolo!" The Long Haired Gohan sang.  
  
"He makes things so exciting for me. Off I, off I, off I go with Piccolo! Oh, oh he's so strong! Mr. Piccolo, I love you so much.  
Mr. Piccolo, I, I, Mr. Piccolo, I, I, Mr. Piccolo, I love you so much!" The Gohans sang in perfect unison.   
  
"I nearly forgot about that song!" Gohan exclaimed, "Wow... it sure was a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me about it." The Long Haired Gohan agreed.  
  
"That was an interesting song." Trey said as he snickered.  
  
"Very interesting. That's good for a five year old." Videl complimented.  
  
"Well... Mommy always believe that I am gifted with my brains." Chibi Gohan said as he blushed.  
  
"Oh man! How will Mom react to us?!" Cell Gohan exclaimed, "She and Dad are going to be shocked to see all of us!"  
  
Gohan, Trey, Long Haired Gohan, and Videl cringed as they looked to the side. "Ummm... Gohans, Dad's not home right now." Gohan said softly.  
  
"Huh? Where is he then?" Chibi Gohan asked, "Don't tell me he's at the hospital again!"  
  
"No... no... not like that at all." Gohan said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?" Cell Gohan asked bitterly.  
  
"He's out training in a far away place." The Long Haired Gohan commented, "Just like I was."  
  
"Really?!" Chibi Gohan exclaimed, "Wow! He must be very strong now! Can he beat Vegita by himself?"  
  
"Of course." Gohan said as he winked and did a thumbs up. "In fact, I can beat him now."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" Cell Gohan asked suspiciously at the Long Haired Gohan.  
  
"Absolutely, he's training as we speak." The Long Haired Gohan said with complete sincerity.  
  
"Well... okay... I guess I should trust you since you are me." Cell Gohan reasoned.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gohan agreed in relief that he didn't have to tell his younger counter parts about his father's eventual death. Especially Cell Gohan since he will be somewhat responsible for his father's death.  
  
"There it is!" Trey said as he pointed down out of the window. The Gohan group rushed to look outside to see a small capsule house with a clothsline outside.  
  
"Wow... it didn't change a bit!" Chibi Gohan and Cell Gohan admired as they look out of the same window.  
  
"It barely changed." The Long Haired Gohan muttered as he looked out as well.  
  
Videl landed the craft carefully and sighed in relief. At least this strange ride was over. "Okay, everybody out."  
  
"Let's go, Mini-me, you'll meet your future little brother." Gohan said as he picked up Chibi Gohan and carried him out.  
  
"My future little brother?" Chibi and Cell Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Gohan grinned as the group got out of the car. He came up to the door and knocked, "Mom, I'm home and I brought... a surprise!"  
  
"Come on in, dear! We have company!" Chi Chi called out excited.  
  
The Gohan group, Trey, and Videl looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well... let's get in." Gohan said as he took the lead and opened the door.  
  
They came in to see Chi Chi talking excitedly with another Gohan. This Gohan was almost identical to the teenage Gohan in both stature and power. But, he was dressed in a suit and tie, and for some reason, a pair of geeky looking glasses. Chi Chi looked up and introduced, "Oh! Hi! Gohan, this is Gohan, my son!"  
  
"He looks like you, older me." Chibi Gohan commented.  
  
Chi Chi gasped as she took the Chibi Gohan out of Gohan's arms and held him. "Awww... Gohan! You look so adorable at that age!" She gushed as she hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"Mommy!" Chibi Gohan exclaimed in joy as he hugged back. "Wow, you changed your hair!"  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she held the small boy in her arms. She had forgotten how small Gohan was when he was a child. Most of the time, he was away on some damn training mission but now he was back. She glanced up to see the other Gohans. Her face was filled with shock as she gazed down at Cell Gohan and then at Long Haired Gohan.  
  
Cell Gohan was just like she had remembered back before Goku died. Her heart ached as she recognized the boy who was forced to grow up so fast because the world demanded it. "G-Gohan..." She whispered as she put her hand on Cell Gohan's Super-Saiyan hair. **Why does he have to stay a Super-Saiyan?** She thought as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Cell Gohan asked deeply concerned.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Gohan." Chi Chi whispered as she looked at the Long Haired Gohan who looked the most nervous.   
  
"Hi, Mom." The Long Haired Gohan said as he came up.   
  
"You look just like Raddiz!" Glasses Gohan exclaimed in shock.  
  
The Long Haired Gohan stared at his glasses wearing counterpart. He remembered being him over fifteen years ago. Back when he was a scholar and a family man, before he started he long training with Supreme Kai. "I know." The Long Haired Gohan replied as he nodded.   
  
Glasses Gohan then saw Videl. His heart pounded as he saw his future wife back when she was a teenager. She looked so young and stubborn, much like his own mother but he didn't remember her wearing a bunch of turtle shells. "Hello, Videl." He said as he took her hand and gently shook it.  
  
Videl shook it and then noticed at gold ring on his left hand. This Gohan was married but to who? "Hello... Gohan... this is getting confusing."  
  
"Tell me about it." Bardock agreed as he came in. "Hello... Gohans."  
  
"Daddy!" Chibi Gohan gushed as he jumped from his mother's arms to the man's arms before he could react.  
  
Bardock gasped as images filled his mind.  
  
*flash*  
  
A little boy was captured by Raddiz. He had a small hat with a long monkey tail.  
  
*flash*  
  
Goku was being crushed by a giant ape wearing Saiyan armor.  
  
*flash*  
  
Krillian, Gohan, Yajarobie, and a beaten up Goku were blasted away by the evil prince.  
  
*flash*  
  
Goku lay in a hospital bed covered in bandages while being held down by what looked like a Saiyan torture device.  
  
  
"It happened again." Bardock muttered as he let go of Chibi Gohan.  
  
Chibi Gohan stared at the man and said, "You're not my Daddy..." He looked at Bardock's tail around his waist and screamed, "Ah! You're a Saiyan!"  
  
"I'm your grandpa, Bardock." Bardock replied as he smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not evil."  
  
"Oh... the scientist!" Chibi Gohan realized.  
  
"I'm not a scientist!" Bardock boomed as his tail bristled up.  
  
"That's for sure!" Goten gushed as he came up and looked at his younger version of his brother. "Whoa... you're the younger version of Gohan... this is so cool."  
  
"Hey! You look just like Daddy!" Chibi Gohan exclaimed as he shook Goten's hand.  
  
"He's right." Cell Gohan admired as he came up. "I got a brother... cool..."  
  
"Say..." Goten said as he put on a throughtful expression. "If you're my brother, and you're younger than me, does that make you my little brother?"  
  
"I guess it does." Chibi Gohan figured. "Hey! I get an older brother!"  
  
"And I get a little brother!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"This is so cool!" The two boys exclaimed at once.  
  
"I'm glad I never had to deal with alternate versions of me." Trunks commented as he came up.  
  
The older Gohans laughed nervously as they all remembered Mirai Trunks. "Oh boy." Gohan muttered. He looked at his glasses wearing counterpart and asked, "So... when are you from?"  
  
"Well... I'm guessing that you are about seventeen chronologically. Now... I guess that..." He did some mental caculations and concluded, "That I am from about... 20 years in the future."  
  
"You're twenty years older than me?!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked up and down his counterpart. "But... you look the same as me!"  
  
"It's the Saiyan blood." The Long Haired Gohan explained, "It keeps us in our prime longer. I am fifteen years older than my glasses wearing counterpart."  
  
"... why are you wearing glasses?" Cell Gohan asked Glasses Gohan.  
  
"It makes me look smart." Glasses Gohan admitted, "Besides, Mom chose them for me."  
  
"Looks like I still have good taste in the future." Chi Chi said confidently.  
  
"Personally, those glasses make you look geeky." Trey said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"No they don't! And who are you?" He asked, "I don't remember seeing you in my timeline."  
  
Trey frowned at the thought that he didn't exist in this Gohan's time. "I'm Trey Troi. Tien's former son."  
  
"Former son?" The other Gohans repeated concerned.  
  
"I was disowned when I refused to give up fighting evil with Saiyanman." Trey said as he shrugged, "No big deal."  
  
"But, that's mean!" Chibi Gohan screamed, "Why would Tien disown you for that?"  
  
"I didn't know Tien had a son." Cell Gohan confessed.  
  
"He wanted to protect me from being cannon fodder in the battles like the Cell Games." Trey said, "He didn't have faith in my power."  
  
"Still... no father should disown his son or daughter because he or she wanted to help mankind." Glasses Gohan insisted as he frowned. "My daughter was the same way and I didn't like it. But she kept on fighting and in the end... we agreed that it was best for her to do what she needs to do."  
  
"I know. Pan is my daughter too." The Long Haired Gohan recollected.  
  
Chi Chi blinked and then she gushed. "I'm going to have a granddaughter?! Who's the mother?! Do I know her yet?!" She rambled as the two adult Gohans sweatdropped.  
  
"I'd rather not say. It might disturb the future." Glasses Gohan replied and the Long Haired Gohan fully agreed.   
  
"That's right."  
  
"Gee... I wonder who Gohan's future wife will be?" Trey asked sarcastically as he looked at Videl who was blushing brightly.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't find out." Cell Gohan said as his teenage counterpart was blushing. "Besides, I have to agree with Trey, those glasses do make you look like a geek."  
  
"They do at that." Chibi Gohan fully agreed.  
  
"Yup. They look bad on me." Gohan said.  
  
"All those who think those glasses look bad on that Gohan raise your hands." Trey instructed. At once, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, Chibi Gohan, Cell Gohan, Gohan, Long Haired Gohan, Trey, and Videl rose their hands. "See? Four out of five Gohans agree that those glasses make you look like a geek."  
  
"I don't care what you think. I like my glasses." Glasses Gohan said as he firmly nodded.  
  
"This guy needs some help." Gohan said as he pointed to Glasses Gohan.  
  
"Maybe we should focus on a way to get all of you back to your own timelines." Bardock suggested.  
  
"We better head off to the Capsule Corporation. Maybe Bulma can help you guys." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Perhaps." The Long Haired Gohan agreed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" The Gohans announced.  
  
"I'll get it." Trey offered, "If it's a civilian, he might freak out at this sight." He went up to open the door. Standing at the doorway was Piccolo.   
  
"Hey, I sensed a group of powers that were identical to Gohan. Something I should know about?" Piccolo asked as he came in.  
  
"Piccolo!" Chibi Gohan gushed as he rushed up and jumped into Piccolo's arms. "I missed you so much?!"  
  
"Gohan?!" Piccolo exclaimed as he looked around. He looked at the SSJ Gohan and muttered, "Gohan?!" He glanced at the adult Gohan and exclaimed, "Gohan?!" He glared at the Raddiz-look-alike Gohan and snarled, "Raddiz!"  
  
"Actually, I'm Gohan too. I'm from about thirty years in the future." The Long Haired Gohan said as he stood still.  
  
Piccolo gawked at the other Gohans and then at the Gohan in his arms who was still hugging him. "Okay... so all of you are from alternate universes right?"  
  
"I don't know how but yeah, they're alternate versions of me." Gohan said as he looked at his group. "Pretty freaky huh?"  
  
"Yeah... well... being in the same room with all of the other Gohans are a little odd." Piccolo said as he smiled at the smallest Gohan. "Hey, kid."  
  
"Piccolo! You're alive!!!" Chibi Gohan gushed as he hugged his sensei tighter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive. Thanks to you." Piccolo said warmly as he patted the boy on the head. "Here, Chi Chi." Piccolo handed the boy to Chi Chi.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo." Chi Chi said as she smiled at her friend.  
  
Chibi Gohan blinked at the warm exchange. "You two are friends?" He asked in pure awe.  
  
"Well... we didn't get along too well at first. But... yes. Piccolo is like the brother I never had." Chi Chi explained as she patted her son on the head.  
  
"Woo hoo! Piccolo and Mommy are going to be best friends!" Chibi Gohan crowed as he hopped out of Chi Chi's arms and danced around.  
  
"Kids... they are so carefree sometimes." Cell Gohan sighed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Kids? That little Gohan is only six years younger than you." Trey pointed out.  
  
"Six years, has it really been only that long since I was his age?" Cell Gohan mused.  
  
"Is it me or does that kid act more mature than our Gohan?" Videl realized as she stood in the corner.  
  
"Well... I am responsible for saving the world from Cell." Cell Gohan said as he looked down. "I just wish... I'll know exactly what will happen."  
  
"Can't say... but you will do great." Piccolo said as he patted Cell Gohan on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He looked around and said, "Proud of all of you."  
  
"You don't even know me yet." Glasses Gohan confessed as he fought the urge to cry. He remembered the way Piccolo looked when he stayed on Earth as it exploded. He told him how proud he was as he watched Gohan grow up. Piccolo didn't want to let the Dark Star Dragon Balls threaten Earth again. He could've lived for a very long time and yet he let himself die. "Oh... Piccolo!" Glasses Gohan wailed as he hugged Piccolo tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Gohan." Piccolo said as he patted the man on the back. "Look, when I die in your timeline, I did it for a worthy cause right?"  
  
"Yes, but still..." Glasses Gohan backed away and said, "There's something very important I have to tell you. It's a future threat that could happen in this timeline."  
  
"You shouldn't tell them anything." The Long Haired Gohan warned, "It may not be safe."  
  
"I understand the moral implications but I may have been given this chance to do some good for a change." Glasses Gohan said, "We better talk in private."   
  
"Okay." Piccolo nodded as the two went outside.  
  
"Wonder what's this threat?" Cell Gohan wondered.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with Vegita or the Saiyans?" Chibi Gohan wimpered.  
  
"I doubt it." Gohan confessed, "Vegita isn't as frightening as you think now."  
  
"That's for sure, in fact he's Trunks' *mphf!*" The other Gohans and Trunks teamed up and covered the boy's mouth.  
  
"Not another word." Gohan warned.  
  
"You have a big mouth." Trunks grumbled.  
  
"What is it?" Chibi Gohan asked Trunks.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Trunks replied. **Except that my dad is Vegita.**  
  
*****  
  
Glasses Gohan stood in the woods and Piccolo stood by him. Piccolo couldn't help but notice how aged Gohan seemed. His power wasn't as strong as his teenager's counterpart, but it was still strong.   
  
"Piccolo, do you remember how often we make wishes on the Dragon Balls?" Glasses Gohan asked as he stared up at the bright stars.  
  
"Don't know. We kinda lost track of the wishes. Why?" Piccolo said as he stood next to his student.  
  
"I understand that the Dragon Balls have been helpful and they are responsible for this world's salvation but they will become a threat to the world, if not the universe, in about twenty years." Glasses Gohan warned as he stared at Piccolo.  
  
"A threat?!" Piccolo repeated stunned. "How? Did another enemy use it for an evil wish?"  
  
"Nothing so simple. No... the threat was our fault. We depended on the Dragon Balls too much for help." Glasses Gohan said as he tensed up. "The Dragon Balls gather evil energy every time they were used, like a form of mystical pollution. The evil energy would've disappated but we used the Dragon Balls too much in too short of time. Over time, the evil will transform and hatch out of the Dragon Balls in the form of seven evil Dragons. They are powerful, Piccolo. They make Cell look pathetic. They will destroy and kill most of the world. We eventually stopped them but the price was too great." Glasses Gohan's fists tensed as he shook. "Too great. I don't know if you and the other Z warriors will stop these Dragons in your timeline but I must warn you now before it's too late!"  
  
Piccolo was shocked. Gohan's future self didn't seem like the type to kid about something so dire, especially in the future. "How did you stop the Dragons?"  
  
"I didn't." Glasses Gohan muttered, "Dad and Vegita did. In my timeline, Dad came back to deal with a major threat and stayed but he and Vegita and Pan, my daughter, had the hardest time fighting the Dragons. I didn't train as much as I should've. I was weak. All I did was watch, it was agony! In the end... my father vanished with Shenlong and the Dragon Balls. We don't even know if he's dead or alive! That is why I have to tell you. You have to fix the Dragon Balls before it's too late!"  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan." Piccolo said as he put a firm hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'll fix the Dragon Balls and prevent the Dragons from hatching."  
  
"There's another problem." Glasses Gohan said as he looked around even more nervously. "The Black Star Dragon Balls must be destroyed as well."  
  
Piccolo stumbled back. "You know about the Black Star Dragon Balls?!" He was confused. How did this man know about the Black Star Dragon Balls? He had hidden them in the Lookout where no one would ever use their destructive wishes.  
  
Glasses Gohan nodded firmly as he crossed his arms. "Yeah... in my timeline, my Dad came back. I can't say how exactly, but he did."  
  
Piccolo sighed in relief as he looked at the house where the other Gohans were. His Gohan missed Goku so much, everyone missed him. "Okay."  
  
"And the years afterwards were great." Glasses Gohan sighed as he smiled, "There was peace... no more pressure to battle or train, time to do what I wanted to do... be a scholar and have my family. It was happy times..." The man frowned, "Dad left to train a promising young warrior but he returns every so often. One day... Dad and the warrior were at the Lookout when Pilaf struck."  
  
Piccolo stared at him and Glasses Gohan just stared back. "Pilaf? That blue idiot that released Demon King Piccolo?" Piccolo asked stunned. He didn't even know that Pilaf will be alive thirty years from now. No one had heard of Pilaf in so long that most either forgot about him or just thought he died.  
  
Glasses Gohan nodded and added, "Yes, and somehow... Pilaf found the Black Star Dragon Balls and wished Dad to be twelve again."  
  
Piccolo nearly fell over. "WHAT?! Why would Pilaf wish Goku to be twelve again?"  
  
"I don't know." Glasses Gohan said as he frowned, "Dad still had his memories but his power had been cut somewhat. He couldn't teleport any more. Anyway, that wish will trigger a chain of events that will lead to a great deal of destruction, pain, and even the Evil Dragons hatching."  
  
"So... basically, I have two sets of Dragon Balls to worry about." Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Exactly." Glasses Gohan said relieved. "I know that if anyone can prevent this, you can."  
  
Piccolo smiled slightly. "At least you still have faith in me, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid, Piccolo. I'm older than you." Glasses Gohan said as he smiled. "Thank you, Piccolo. Now I know how Mirai Trunks must've felt."  
  
"Let's go inside and get you back to your family." Piccolo said as the two went back inside.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, everyone into the helicopter." Chi Chi said as she gathered everyone outside.  
  
"We could fly there." Trey offered, "Most of us can fly and I don't think Videl can handle another trip with the Gohan squad."  
  
"I can handle all those Gohans just fine." Videl argued.  
  
"Oh please, you were banging your head on that seat!" Trey countered.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Glasses Gohan asked Gohan.  
  
"All the time." Gohan said as he rolled his eyes. "They just love to bicker I guess. Kinda like Vegita and Bulma."  
  
"You do like Videl right?" The Long Haired Gohan questioned.  
  
"Well... kinda." Gohan said as he blushed.  
  
"You are us, remember? We were you." Glasses Gohan said as he winked. "You do like Videl right?"  
  
"Well... yeah but... oh come on, she's just like Mom. She's stubborn, tight willed, and can't take no for an answer!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, he likes her." Glasses Gohan confirmed as Gohan went up to his mother.  
  
"Sigh, I miss Videl so much." The Long Haired Gohan whispered.  
  
"Me too." Glasses Gohan nodded as the two stared at Videl and sighed. "So young."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, so we'll fly there." Bardock confirmed.  
  
"Mini Gohan and Mom can take the Nimbus. I can fly Videl and Trey and the others are strong enough to fly there by themselves." Gohan figured as he looked at all of them. "Grandpa, can you get there by yourself."  
  
"Bah! I may be your grandfather but I'm not old! We Saiyans age like fine wine. We only get better with age." Bardock boasted.  
  
"Okay..." Gohan said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"He may look like Daddy but he sure doesn't act like him." Chibi Gohan muttered.  
  
"It's a Saiyan thing." Chi Chi comforted.   
  
"Let's get started. FLYING NIMBUS!" Gohan boomed. The other Gohans looked up to see their old friend the Flying Nimbus zooming down through the air and landing just beside Gohan. The cloud looked around almost confused about the other Gohans. "It's okay... they're just me." Gohan said.  
  
After getting Chi Chi and Mini Gohan on the cloud. The group flew up and to Capsule Corps.  
  
*****  
  
The flight was interesting as Videl flew beside the group of Gohans. The long haired Gohan was up front and was going the fastest, followed by the golden Gohan. Behind them was the suit wearing Gohan and then Trey. Finally, behind them was Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, and Trunks on the Nimbus, and Bardock.   
  
Videl watched in amazement at the Gohans of the past present and future. They were so idenitcal and yet so different. Each one have their own experiences and pains and yet joys. If she met with four alternate versions of herself, how would she react? Then she realized, "Where's Piccolo?"  
  
Finally, they reached Capsule Corps and landed. They touched down and made their way inside.  
  
"Ummm... Mini-Me, there's something I have to tell you." Gohan said as he looked around.  
  
"What is it, Older me?" Chibi Gohan asked as he looked up at the warrior.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Who are these people?!" Mrs. Briefs gushed as she came up with tea tray in hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the different Gohans and then saw the Long Haired Gohan. "And who are you?" She purred as she came up to the Long Haired Gohan and rubbed her body in a seductive way.  
  
The Long Haired Gohan gulped and backed away. "Hey! I'm a happilly married man!"  
  
"Me too." Glasses Gohan fully agreed.  
  
"They're versions of me." Gohan introduced, "That's Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, and the one you're flirting with *shudder* is Gohan."  
  
"Ohhh..." Mrs. Briefs nodded as she gazed at the different Gohans. "So that explains why all of you look so cute!" She looked at the Long Haired Gohan and said, "And you are so... hunky!"  
  
"Can we see Bulma please?" Gohan asked feeling slightly uncomfortable about seeing himself being hit on by Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Of sure, she's in the lab as usual." Mrs. Briefs said, "I gotta go now. Ta ta..." She walked off singing as the group sweatdropped.  
  
"She didn't change a bit." Cell Gohan moaned as he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure." Chibi Gohan fully agreed.  
  
"Hmmm... she didn't change that much in my time either." Glasses Gohan observed.  
  
"Neither in mine." The Long Haired Gohan confessed.  
  
At once, the Gohans chorused, "That woman scares me."  
  
"You did it again!" Videl screamed as steam came out of her ears.  
  
"Did what?" The Gohans asked.  
  
"Said the same thing at the same time! It gets on my nerves!" Videl screamed as she glared at the Gohans.  
  
"Sorry, we won't do it again." The Gohans appologized as they looked down.  
  
"Oh brother." Videl moaned as she rolled her eyes. "You are impossible."  
  
"You can't blame them, Videl. After all, they are the same person." Trey said as he smirked at Videl's expression.  
  
"Come on, Gohans, we better see Bulma." Chi Chi said as she took the Chibi Gohan into her arms and led the group down the hallways.  
  
"Wow... this place grew since I last been here." Cell Gohan admired as he looked around.  
  
"Tell me about it." Chibi Gohan said as he held on to his mother.  
  
"This place always grows. You should see it in my time." Glasses Gohan said as he looked around.  
  
"It's good to know that Capsule Corps will be successful in the future." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, but won't you run it in the future? I mean, your mom is president and all." Goten suggested as he walked beside Trunks.  
  
"Me? No way! I'm going to ditch this place when I grow up. No paperwork for me, that's for sure." Trunks boasted as he crossed his arms.  
  
Glasses Gohan and the Long Haired Gohan sweatdropped as they thought of adult Trunks in their timelines. "Maybe." Glasses Gohan laughed as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan said as he came up to the lab door. "Can we come in, we have a small problem?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma came out of the lab wearing her overalls. "What is..." She looked around to see the different Gohans. "Oh my... Gohan...s?!" She looked over to the Long Haired Gohan and screamed, "RADDIZ?!"  
  
"I'm a future version of Gohan. I just have very long hair." The Long Haired Gohan said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay... so, you are all from different timelines?" Bulma asked in an oddly calm voice.  
  
"Yup." The Gohans answered at once.  
  
"Okay, everyone inside so we can get you examined. There's no telling what effects being in this timeline will have on you." Bulma instructed. Then, she glanced at the Glasses Gohan and asked, "How come you're wearing glasses? I thought Saiyans have perfect vision."  
  
"I do, but this is just to make me look smart." Glasses Gohan said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Okay... well... they make you look like a geek." Bulma confessed as she turned around, "I'll get my dad to examine you guys."  
  
"Woman!" Vegita boomed as he marched up with towel around his neck. Chibi Gohan gulped as he sensed Vegita's power. "The gravity machine is broken again!"  
  
"Later, Vegita! Can't you tell we are having a small multidimentional problem?!" Bulma harped.  
  
"What small multidimentional..." Vegita trailed off as he came into the hall and saw the Gohans. "What the?" Vegita muttered when Chibi Gohan flew up and landed on Vegita's back. The boy started bashing the man's head as Vegita just stared at the other Gohans. "Where the hell did all those Gohans come from?!" He glared at the Long Haired Gohan and asked, "And how did Raddiz came here?!"  
  
"I'm not Raddiz, I'm a future version of Gohan." The Long Haired Gohan said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I see..." Vegita said calmly when he realized the boy was still bashing his fists into his head. "Can someone get this boy off of my back?!"  
  
"Come on, Mini-me." Gohan said as he pried his smaller version off of Vegita. "Vegita is a good guy in this timeline. He reformed, just like Piccolo."  
  
Chibi Gohan gasped and stared at the Saiyan. "Really?"  
  
"That's right. He won't hurt anyone, not if I have anything to say about it." Bulma comforted as she took Chibi Gohan into her arms and held him. "Right now, the only ones who are in any danger are the training droids."  
  
"How do you know?" Chibi Gohan asked in awe, "And why is he here?"  
  
"Bulma's my m-" Vegita ranted before getting stopped by the other Gohans.  
  
"Not now, Vegita!" Gohan warned as he clamped his hand over Vegita's mouth.  
  
"See? The other Gohans can handle Vegita easy." Bulma said to the frightened Gohan.  
  
"Well... okay. But I still don't trust him!" Chibi Gohan said as he glared at Vegita.  
  
"Wow, he sure is mad at Vegita. I wonder why?" Goten wondered.  
  
"Yeow!" Gohan yelped as Vegita bit his hand. "He bit me!" Gohan wailed as he held his hand.  
  
"Vegita! Don't bite Gohan! You're scaring Little Gohan!" Bulma screamed as Chibi Gohan shivered in fear.  
  
"Let go of me!" Vegita ordered as the other Gohans cautiously let go. "I'm going to get myself something to eat." Vegita said as he marched away. "There are too many Gohans on this planet." He grumbled.  
  
"That Saiyan..." Bulma sighed as she glanced at the older Gohans. "I know that I shouldn't know the future or any possible future unless it's an emergency but is it safe to ask if Vegita and I will change?"  
  
"Well... Vegita will mellow out somewhat." Glasses Gohan confessed as he shrugged, "And you... you barely changed physically."  
  
"I don't know... Vegita can still be Vegita." The Long Haired Gohan disagreed.  
  
"Well... if he wasn't Vegita, I wouldn't be with him, the dumb stuck up prick." Bulma sighed wisfully and then she noticed the others staring at him.  
  
"This conversation is getting weirder and weirder." Videl said as she frowned. "And why is Vegita so untrustworthy to that kid Gohan?"  
  
"Well... let's just say that when Vegita first came to this planet, he wasn't all that nice." Trey said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"He tried to kill us all!" Chibi Gohan screamed.  
  
"He did what?" Videl repeated stunned.  
  
"Well... Vegita is a Saiyan..." Bardock said as he rubbed his chin.   
  
"That isn't something to be proud of." Chi Chi warned as she glared at Bardock.  
  
Bardock gulped as he shrank back. "Yes, My Lady."  
  
"Mom has a way with warriors." Gohan explained to his amused counterparts.  
  
"Oh, boy, you got that right." The other Gohans chorused.  
  
"I... need to get some air." Videl announced as she rubbed her head. She walked away and Trey shrugged and followed her.  
  
"Wonder what's her problem?" The two younger Gohans and Gohan wondered at the same time.  
  
"Poor Videl." The two older Gohans sighed at once. They both know how hard it was for Videl to cope with such changes in her life. Yet, they both knew for a fact that Videl would deal with it and get married to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan in stereo." Bulma mused as she shook her head. "Okay, all of you, come with me. Anyone without a multidimentional counterpart just wait in the living room."   
  
"Oh boy." The Gohans moaned as they marched into the lab leaving the others behind.  
  
*****  
  
Videl stood outside of the corporation and held herself. "All those Gohans." She muttered as she leaned against the wall. How could anyone be so calm about seeing so many of the same person? Even the kids, Goten and Trunks reacted like those Gohans are just a bunch of lost relatives.  
  
"Kinda overwhelming right?" Trey asked as he came up.   
  
"How can anyone be so calm about meeting alternate versions of the same guy?!" Videl screamed, "Even Gohan seem calm about it."  
  
"Well... Gohan and the others have experience in this sort of thing. You see... you remembered the Cell Games right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that purple haired warrior? That was an alternate version of Trunks. Tien and the other Z warriors met him before Bulma and Vegita even had Trunks. I guess when people deal with things like this on a regular basis... something like this... doesn't seem that odd." Trey rationalized.  
  
"Well... it's odd to me! I'm not like you! I'm a normal human being with a normal life!" Videl screamed.  
  
"But what is normal?" Trey asked, "For me, normal is flying to school, having a gun-trotting split personality, and aliens as friends. For you, normal is fighting crime after school and being a celebrity."  
  
"I see... but this is still overwhelmling for me." Videl moaned, "I... don't know if I can ever handle this sort of thing like you guys can."  
  
"Just give it time. The others were overwhelmed at first but trust me, you will look back at this and laugh." Trey commented as he smirked.  
  
"I hope so..." Videl sighed as she looked up.  
  
All of a sudden, Yamcha carrying Master Roshi, Krillian, and Eighteen carrying Marron flew up with Piccolo.   
  
"Hey, guys! We heard there's a Gohan invasion going on!" Yamcha joked as he landed and let Master Roshi down to the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I wouldn't count four different Gohans an invasion." Trey said as he glanced at Eighteen. "Ms. Eighteen, there's a Gohan from the Cell Games and he might... react to you."  
  
"I don't care about what some past version of Gohan thinks." Eighteen muttered.   
  
"Why would that golden warrior Gohan react to Eighteen?" Videl asked Trey.  
  
"My twin brother and I tried to kill his father when I was first awoken." Eighteen replied for the triclops.  
  
Videl's eyes bludged and screamed, "What?! Does everyone tried to kill Goku when he or she first meet him?"  
  
"Well..." Krillian said as he looked around sheepishly. "Not all of us. Most of us, sure! Goku just had this way of making friends out of enemies."  
  
"Okay..." Videl glanced at Trey and said, "I'll never get used to this."  
  
"You will... the Gohans are inside." Trey said as he gestured inside. The group walked through the doors.   
  
Unseen by all, a figure stood in the shadows watching intensly.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... you are all normal." Dr. Briefs concluded as he finished examining the Gohans. "At least, as normal as you can be."  
  
"Cool." The Gohans said as they got up.  
  
"I am intrigued by your condition, Gohan." Dr. Briefs said to the Long Haired Gohan. "I have data on your body but you just seem so powerful."  
  
"I have been training a great deal." The Long Haired Gohan replied.  
  
"So, can we leave?" Chibi Gohan asked as he looked at the doctor. "I don't like this lab."  
  
"Of course, Gohan." Dr. Briefs said, "All of you can leave."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Briefs." The Gohans said in unision as they leave.  
  
"Those boys... they are so identical." Dr. Briefs muttered as he went back to work.  
  
"I'm glad that was over." Cell Gohan said as he walked beside his counterparts. "I don't like being examined by doctors, even Dr. Briefs."  
  
"Neither do I." The other Gohans agreed.  
  
"I just hope I don't have to see *shudder* Vegita." Chibi Gohan moaned.  
  
"It's okay. Vegita's not evil. He's just... Vegita." Glasses Gohan comforted.  
  
"Did anyone see Piccolo?" Gohan asked his counterparts.  
  
The other Gohans shook their heads.  
  
"Maybe, he went off to get the others to help us." Chibi Gohan spoke up.  
  
"That could be it." The Long Haired Gohan said, "Piccolo would do that."  
  
"That's for sure." The other Gohans fully agreed. "Piccolo's like that."  
  
Gohan paused and looked around. "Say... don't you think that it's a little weird that we keep on saying the same things at once?"  
  
"Kinda." The other Gohans said.  
  
"I thought so." Gohan confirmed.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... the Gohans are done with their checkup." Bulma said as she got off the phone with her father. "They're all fine."  
  
"That's a relief." Chi Chi sighed as she relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Oh man, this will be a little weird with so many Gohans running around." Krillian said as he fed his daughter.  
  
"The two younger Gohans might not recognize you with that hair." Yamcha joked as he poked Krillian's head.  
  
"They would." Krillian insisted.   
  
Bulma giggled and then glanced at Chi Chi. "Say... Chi Chi... how are you holding up? I mean, seeing the Super-Saiyan Gohan again?"  
  
Chi Chi looked up and smiled a forced smile. "It's hard to say... looking at him... he reminded me so much of the Cell Games and how Goku... *sigh* but I'm okay."  
  
"That's good." Bulma said, "It's kinda cool to see Gohan all grown up. Even if he does look kinda like a geek with those glasses and then like Raddiz."  
  
"Whoa! Hold the phone! Gohan will look like Raddiz?!" Krillian asked stunned.  
  
"Totally. It was so freaky to see Gohan like that." Bulma said. She looked around and asked, "Piccolo, did you tell Tien and Choutsu?"  
  
"I couldn't find him." Piccolo replied as he glanced at Trey.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? He probrably didn't want to be in the same building as me now." Trey grumbled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Has things been that bad between you and your father?" Videl asked concerned. She felt somewhat guilty for teasing Trey constanly about Tien.  
  
"Yeah, but don't feel guilty, it had been building up for a long time. We never got along that well... especially after he refused to come back to life that one time." Trey explained casually.  
  
"Come on, Trey, that was a long time ago. Besides, we could only come back one person at a time back then." Yamcha recalled.  
  
"Did Tien demand to come back when they were doing the wishes?" Trey asked as he rose an eyebrow.  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth and then closed it.   
  
"Thought so." Trey said as he frowned.  
  
"You have to talk to your father sooner or later." Bulma insisted, "You two can't avoid each other forever."  
  
"Leave him alone." Chi Chi advised, "This is Trey and Tien's problem. Not ours."  
  
"Thanks, Chi Chi." Trey said as he smiled at the woman.  
  
"No problem, Trey."   
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Gohan asked as he and the other Gohans came in.   
  
There was a collective gasp as Krillian, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and even Eighteen stare in astonishment at the five Gohans.  
  
Cell Gohan grinned and then saw Eighteen standing in the living room. "Eighteen!" He screamed in anger as his Super-Saiyan aura flared around and attacked the android.  
  
"Oh man! Gohan!" Glasses Gohan yelled as he went Super-Saiyan and tried to pull the Cell Gohan away. Unfortuately, Cell Gohan lashed back at the Glasses Gohan and punched him to the wall.  
  
"Ouch." Gohan grimanced as he went Super-Saiyan and tried to pull Cell Gohan away as well. The Long Haired Gohan joined him and managed to hold Cell Gohan in place.  
  
"Relax, kid. Eighteen is good now." The Long Haired Gohan insisted as he focused his power to hold the kid.  
  
"Gohan! Are you okay?" Videl asked the dazed Glasses Gohan who was getting out of the hole in the wall.  
  
"Yeah... I think so... just a little surprised." Glasses Gohan moaned as he held his head.  
  
"Eighteen has reformed?" Cell Gohan asked as he glared at the android.  
  
"Yup, and... she's married to me." Krillian said as he came up with his daughter. "This is our daughter."  
  
Cell Gohan and Chibi Gohan's jaws dropped at the sight. "Whoa Krillian... you have hair." They said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah... kinda grew it out once I got married." Krillian said as he rubbed his hair.  
  
"Wait a second, how can you two have babies? I thought you're an android." Cell Gohan said.  
  
"Wow... you're Krillian's wife?" Chibi Gohan said in admiration as he came closer. He frowned slightly and said, "How come I can't sense you?"  
  
"I'm a robot. Kinda." Eighteen said as she knelt down to see the boy.  
  
Chibi Gohan gasped. "You don't look a robot to me." He said as he reached up and felt Eighteen's chest. "Don't feel like one either."  
  
"Gohan!" Everyone else screamed as Eighteen looked at the boy in disgust.   
  
"Gohan," Eighteen calmly pulled the boy's hand away. "Good boys don't grope."  
  
"Gohan! How could you?!" Chi Chi scolded as she pulled Chibi Gohan toward her.  
  
"I was just checking to see if she felt real." Chibi Gohan said as he looked down and tapped his fingers.  
  
"Like father like son." Bulma sighed as she remembered Goku's 'pat pats'.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Eighteen. You know how naive Gohan can be." Chi Chi deeply appologized.  
  
"I know. I have a daughter his age." Eighteen said as she smiled slightly.  
  
"I don't get it. How can you two have a baby?" Cell Gohan asked, "I mean... you're an android."  
  
"She's human." Krillian said annoyed at the Gohans' reactions. "She was just... altered slightly. She's really a cyborg."  
  
"Ohhh..." Cell Gohan stared at Eighteen and Krillian again. "Then... I'm glad for you two! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, Gohan." Krillian said in relief.  
  
"Hi!" Marron said as she toddled up to Chibi Gohan.   
  
"Oh great, the baby." Trunks moaned as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm notta baby!" Marron growled as she came up to Chibi Gohan. "You're cute!"  
  
"Huh?!" The Gohans exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Whoa! I'm not your type!" Chibi Gohan stuttered as he backed away.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for the fact that this Gohan is from the past, I would've think this is cute." Yamcha commented as he watched the young Gohan back way from the pursuing Marron.  
  
"Oh boy... Marron has a crush on me... and he's not really me..." Gohan sighed as he shook his head.   
  
"There's a thirteen year difference. It would never work." Videl muttered as she giggled at the cute sight. The way Chibi Gohan reacted to Marron was so similiar to the way her Gohan reacted to her when she confronted him about his secret. It was strange and yet insightful to see these different Gohans talking to each other and reacting in so many different ways. The blond Gohan seemed more serious than her Gohan and the youngest Gohan was the most childlike. The two older Gohans look very different from each other and yet seemed to react simliarly. One was thin and very normal looking, he looked more like a teacher than a warrior. The other Gohan was more... as Mrs. Briefs put it 'hunky'.   
  
Videl sighed as she stared at The Long Haired Gohan's large biceps. They look as large as her father's and could no doubt be over a million times stronger. He was so huge and the strong. He was the real life representation of every fantasy warrior in those romance novels.  
  
"Ms. Videl?" Cell Gohan said as he gently shook the woman.  
  
"Huh?" Videl said as she gazed at the young Gohan.  
  
"You're drooling."   
  
Videl put her hand to her mouth and saw a small drool. She blushed when she realized that she is drooling for a future version of Gohan who's old enough to be her father. "No I wasn't." Videl said as she put her hand away.  
  
Videl looked up hoping that noone else would notice when she saw Trey smirking at her. She glared at him and thought as loudly as she could at the telepath. **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!**  
  
"Not like what?" Gohan asked as he looked at her.  
  
"You don't have to shout like that." The Long Haired Gohan said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You... heard my thoughts." Videl whispered in shock. Most of the Gohans, Trey, and Piccolo nodded.  
  
"When someone has the telepathic skills, if one person thinks loud enough on purpose, he or she could be heard by everyone." Trey explained as he smirked.  
  
"Great..." Videl sighed as she fought the urge to hide. It was embarrassing enough that she was checking out a future version of Gohan but she had to get caught.  
  
"Look, we have to figure out how you came here in the first place." Bulma said as she looked at the Gohans. "Now... I wasn't doing any transdimentional experiments right now. And I know that the two younger Gohans didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"It's my fault." The Long Haired Gohan confessed.  
  
"Your fault?!" Everyone else exclaimed as they jumped up and then glared at the Raddiz lookalike.  
  
"How's that possible?" Gohan asked in astonishment.  
  
"Well..." The Long Haired Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and continued, "I was being trained to be an multidimentional monitor with Supreme Kai. Anyway, I was training on multidimentional teleportation and I somehow got here along with the three other mes."  
  
"Well... that explains how we got here." Glasses Gohan said, "But, why don't you send us back?"  
  
The Long Haired Gohan winced and said, "I don't have a clue on how to send us back. I've never done anything like this before."  
  
At once, everyone except for the Long Haired Gohan facefaulted.  
  
"Do you know anyone who could help us out?" Cell Gohan asked anxiously.   
  
"There is one person... I don't know how to find her. She often finds me and then only if she wants to." The Long Haired Gohan said, "In the meantime, we're stuck here."  
  
"Swell..." Glasses Gohan moaned, "My family will be worried sick about me."  
  
"I wanna go home!!!" Chibi Gohan screamed as tears poured down his face.  
  
"I have to fight Cell." Cell Gohan growled as he pounded his fists.  
  
"Oh man... so many mes." Gohan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"This will be one complicated fic." The Long Haired Gohan said as he looked around.  
  
"Like it's not complicated already." Trey fully agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go and find some help. My friend is one of those types who prefers to talk to me alone." The Long Haired Gohan said as he walked away. "You guys better stay here."  
  
"Might as well. There's not enough room for four Gohans at my house." Chi Chi sighed as she tried to comfort Chibi Gohan.   
  
"So, what do you guys want to do while you're here?" Bulma asked.  
  
The Gohans looked at each other. They know exactly what they want to do while they wait.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, it's official, I've seen everything." Krillian said as he leaned back with Marron in his arms.  
  
The Gohans were sitting in a row from the youngest to the oldest, each with a book in their hands. Chibi Gohan was reading an sixth grade textbook. Cell Gohan was floating upside down reading a high school text book. Gohan was reading a college text book. And Glasses Gohan was reading a very thick book in Russian.  
  
"Well... now I know why Gohan is so smart." Videl said as she came up to Chibi Gohan. "Do you always read study at the sixth grade?"  
  
"Not really, I was supposed to study at the seventh level but I was busy training for a year." Chibi Gohan replied as he buried his face in his book since his mother was watching.  
  
Videl facefaulted and looked at the other Gohans who were studying intensely. She went up to the floating upside down Gohan and asked, "Why are you reading upside down?"  
  
"I'm training for the Cell Games. I know that I was supposed to relax but I figured I can at least work on my focus and concentration this way." Cell Gohan replied as he turned a page.  
  
"Aren't you dizzy reading like that?" Videl asked as she tried to turn her head upside down.  
  
"Not really." Cell Gohan replied.  
  
"In Super-Saiyan form, I can handle vertigo and blood doesn't rush to my head like it would if I was in normal form." Gohan said.  
  
"Da, that's for sure." Glasses Gohan said as he put down his Russian book and started reading a thick book in Chinese.  
  
"You're done with that book already?!" Videl exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I'm a fast reader." Glasses Gohan said as he looked up from his book.  
  
"I'm glad that Gohan won't stop studying." Chi Chi said beaming with pride. She glanced at Goten and Bardock. They gulped in unison and pulled out books and started reading.  
  
*****  
  
The Long Haired Gohan flew through the air at super speeds. He scanned outward hoping for some sign of his friend.   
  
"Hello, Gohan." A girl said as she appeared next to him.   
  
"Kai Shi." The Long Haired Gohan said as he gazed at her. He recognized the distinct aura of death around the girl despite her appearance. "You look different."  
  
"I look this way because I will be working with your teenage counterpart." Kai Shi explained as she gestured at herself. "I can change if you like."  
  
"No... that's fine. Why are you working with Gohan?" The Long Haired Gohan asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern in this universe. Right now, you and the other Gohans must leave. They're cramping my style." Kai Shi said coldly.  
  
"Sorry." The Long Haired Gohan said as he rubbed his head. "I've never dealt with transdimentional teleportation before."  
  
"That is all right. You are only mortal. No matter how powerful you are." Kai Shi sighed as she conjured up a sheet of paper. "Here's the spell to return all of you back. Below it is another spell to wipe away your counterparts memories except for the Gohan of the present and you. The others must not know of any possible futures to prevent any unnecessary branching off of universes." Kai Shi explained as she gave the paper to the Long Haired Gohan. "Take your time in getting these right, practice if you must. If you do either of the spells wrong, the results will be disastrous."  
  
"Awesome. Thanks, Kai Shi, you're the best." The Long Haired Gohan said as he bowed.   
  
Kai Shi bowed back. "Just try to keep the multiuniverse in tact. And don't tell anyone about me. Especially the present Gohan."  
  
"No problem. Good luck on your mission." The Long Haired Gohan said as he flew off and waved.  
  
"And to you." Kai Shi said as she vanished.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm back." The Long Haired Gohan announced as he came into the living room and saw his counterparts reading. "See that you are having fun studying."   
  
"Oh yeah." The other Gohans agreed.  
  
"You know, this is getting a little weird." Yamcha whispered to Videl.  
  
"This is already too weird." Videl whispered back.  
  
"I got the spells to solve our problems. One to send us back and the other to wipe away any memories about this adventure except from the people who already occupy this dimension." The Long Haired Gohan said as he held his paper.  
  
"You mean I won't remember this?" Chibi Gohan asked as he pouted.  
  
"Would you really want to remember this?" Krillian asked, "I mean... especially about Vegita?"  
  
"Good point." Chibi Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well... I guess it's better this way. I mean, if I remember this, I might be too easy on Cell and no telling what will happen." Cell Gohan said as he crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"Will I remember this as well?" Glasses Gohan asked, "I come from a future timeline."  
  
"I'm afraid so... at least about me. You know too much about me." The Long Haired Gohan explained. "Now... let's see if I can get this right and send us home." He focused and started chanting in a language that no mortal could understand. A multicolor light started to decend on the group and flashed around them.  
  
Finally, the lights cleared and Gohan looked around. The other Gohans remained but there was a difference. Standing next to the different Gohans were four Krillians.  
  
"You have to be joking!" Krillian moaned as he saw two bald Krillians and two Krillians with gray hair and mustaches.  
  
The four Krillians looked at the Long Haired Gohan and screamed, "GAH! IT'S RADDIZ!" Then, they saw each other and fainted.  
  
"Well... I'm glad they took it well." Eighteen said sarcastically as she smirked at her embarrassed husband.  
  
"Wimps..." Krillian moaned as he blushed bright red.  
  
"Let me send them back before the regain conciousness." Long Haired Gohan suggested as he chanted again and the four Krillians vanished. "I think I got it this time." The Long Haired Gohan chanted and a bright light overcame them.  
  
The light vanished and the group looked to see the Gohans still standing there and a young girl in a bathrobe with a tissue in her hand. "*cough* Where am I?" The girl moaned as she looked around. "Hey! You're Dragon Ball Z characters aren't you! Must be the medicine... oh boy...*caff caff*. Excuse me, I got the flu."   
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I'm Maria Cline." Maria introduced herself. "Wow, I can't *cough* believe this! This is some dream!" She gushed as she looked around and saw Gohan. "Wow... you are way cuter in person than in the anime." She sighed.  
  
Videl glared at the strange girl.   
  
"Wasn't there a substitute named 'Maria Cline'?" Trey recalled.  
  
"She doesn't look a thing like her." Gohan replied, "Can you send her back?" He asked as the girl came up and started checking on him.   
  
"Hey! I just got here!" Maria exclaimed, "Don't I get to save the universe or become a Saiyan like you guys? Or even get to go into a whirlwind romance with one of the stars?"  
  
The Long Haired Gohan just shook his head and chanted. The girl vanished and the Z group sighed in relief.  
  
"She was so annoying." Vegita grumbled from the back.  
  
"I know." Bardock fully agreed. "Where did she come from anyway?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Long Haired Gohan replied, "Okay, I'll try it one more time. If this fails, I'll wait for a while and study this. Cross your fingers." The Long Haired Gohan chanted slowly and the others were praying that it will go right. After the flash of light, the group anxiously looked around and saw the Gohans still standing there with three other Vegitas standing there. Chibi Gohan gulped as he went behind Piccolo's leg. The first Vegita was in full Saiyan armor complete with a scouter. The second Vegita was wearing a Capsule Corps version of Saiyan Armor. And the third Vegita was wearing was wearing a black set of pants, a black tank top, a capsule corps jacket, and a mustache and a flat haircut.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" The Vegitas exclaimed at once.  
  
The scouter wearing Vegita looked around and demanded, "If you don't tell me right now, I'll kill you all!"  
  
Before anyone could react, Chi Chi came up and knocked the scouter wearing Vegita out in a single punch. Everyone gasped at the sight.   
  
"You... you knocked Vegita out in one punch!" Chibi Gohan screamed in astonishment.  
  
"Wow... I didn't know you had it in you." Krillian admired.  
  
"Ha! After spending so much time with us, she would grow strong like that." Bardock boasted as he looked at the unconcious Vegita.  
  
"Hey! You knocked me out, woman!" Cell Vegita boomed as he went Super-Saiyan and glared at her. Chi Chi simply stood there confident that her sons would protect her if something happened.  
  
"Oh please! He deserved it!" The mustache Vegita said as he glared at Cell Vegita.  
  
"No one has the right to knock me out like that! Especially that loud mouth woman!" Vegita screamed at the mustache Vegita as he went Super-Saiyan.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Chi Chi like that! Chi Chi is a strong woman, especially since she has handled Goku and his brats quite well!" Mustache Vegita screamed as he went Super-Saiyan himself.  
  
At once, there was silence as Gohan whispered, "Did that Vegita call Dad 'Goku'?"  
  
"I did say he mellowed out somewhat in my time." Glasses Gohan commented as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh man... what did I do?" The Long Haired Gohan moaned as he ran both his hands through his long mane.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL KAKAROT THAT NAME?!" Cell Vegita and Vegita screamed as they glared at him.   
  
"Why not?" Mustache Vegita said.  
  
"And what's with that stupid haircut and mustache?!" Cell Vegita and Vegita demanded at the same time.  
  
"Okay... three Vegitas are two Vegitas too many." Yamcha concluded as he and the others slowly backed away from the three Vegitas.  
  
"I like this! And you will too when you become me!" Mustache Vegita roared as he powered up. "I can take you both on! I am the most powerful Vegita here!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Cell Vegita and Vegita chorused as they went into fighting positions.   
  
"Run!" The Long Haired Gohan advised as he led the group out of the living room and slammed the door behind him. Sounds of punches and ki blasts emenate from the room. "Okay... we're in trouble."  
  
"Four Vegitas on the same planet." Gohan figured, "Yup, we're in trouble."  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she dropped the Vegita she knocked out. "Well... we have to stop them from fighting."  
  
"How?" Cell Gohan asked, "It will take an army to take on three angry Super-Saiyan Vegitas. I guess we gotta stop them." Cell Gohan said as he looked at his counterparts. "Who's with me?"  
  
Glasses Gohan, Gohan, Eighteen, Trey, and Long Haired Gohan rose their hands. "I'd like to join in but... I'd prefer to not die again." Krillian said as he waved his hands.  
  
"I understand, Krillian." The Gohans chorused.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Trey and asked, "Are you sure you want to join in? I know you're strong but you will be dealing with three Super-Saiyan Vegitas at once."  
  
"Maybe, we don't have to." The Long Haired Gohan said as he chanted again. A bright light shone and the group gasped.  
  
"Whoa... that is so awesome." Bulma said as her eyes lit up.  
  
*****  
  
The three Vegitas fought on. Cell Vegita was the weakest of the three, and so he was getting worn out. Regular Vegita was pounding on GT Vegita the hardest and ignoring Cell Vegita since he might alter the present. And GT Vegita held back somewhat on his past counterparts so all of them were only suffering minor injuries.  
  
Then, they heard a chorus of voices that sent chills down their spines.  
  
"VEGITA! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Three Bulmas chorused as they marched forward.   
  
The three Vegitas gulped as they stared at the Bulmas.  
  
"How could you?" Cell Bulma chided as she yanked on Cell Vegita's ear. "We have to worry about Cell and here you are, fighting with yourself!"  
  
"That's right!" Bulma chided as she yanked on Vegita's ear. "You should know better."  
  
"Especially you!" GT Bulma growled as she yanked on Mustache Vegita's ear.   
  
"But he started it!" The Vegitas chorused as they pointed to each other.  
  
"No excuses!" The Bulmas screamed, "Now apologize; right now!"  
  
The Vegitas grumbled and finally the Mustache Vegita said, "I'm sorry for attacking you."  
  
"Good. Now you." Bulma said as she glared at the other two Vegitas.  
  
"Sorry." The two other Vegitas muttered.  
  
"Thank you so much." The Long Haired Gohan said as he and the others came back into the living room. "I better send you back to your timelines before the Vegitas endanger the world."  
  
"I won't endanger the world!" Mustache Vegita proclaimed, "I like Earth."  
  
"Oh brother! How will I end up being a planet loving sissy like him?" Vegita exclaimed, "And where did you get that goofy haircut?"  
  
"I like this haircut!" Mustache Vegita insisted.  
  
The three Vegita growled and the fourth Vegita moaned as he started to regain conciousness. Chi Chi saw him and knocked him out again.  
  
"Get us out of here now." GT Bulma whispered to the Long Haired Gohan.  
  
"Gotcha." The Long Haired Gohan chanted and all of the Bulmas and Vegitas, except for one Bulma and one Vegita remained.  
  
"That was close." The Gohans sighed in relief.  
  
"Tell me about it." Bulma sighed and then slapped Vegita on the head. "And what's the idea of picking a fight with... you?!"  
  
"He looks stupid with that haircut and mustache! And he's such a softie! He even called Kakarot 'Goku'." Vegita ranted.  
  
Piccolo looked over at the Long Haired Gohan and said, "You better be more careful next time. You might accidentally summon someone more dangerous or annoying next time."  
  
"Right." Long Haired Gohan nodded as he wiped his brow and chanted again.  
  
In a bright light, three namekians appeared. One was a female looking Namekian wearing a long black fighters outfit, another was a male with a blue shirt and a yellow pair of pants, and the third one was a male wearing a business suit and glasses, identical to Glasses Gohan.  
  
"Oh swell." Piccolo moaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
The glasses wearing namekian and Glasses Gohan stared at each other and said at once, "You're me! I'm you!"  
  
"Great, that's just what we need, another Gohan." Vegita grumbled.  
  
"How did you become a Namekian?" Gohan asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Long story." Namekian Gohan replied as he looked at the the female Namekian and exclaimed, "Mom?!"  
  
"Gohan?" Namekian Chi Chi asked as she looked around. "Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Torakak. We must have been summoned into this dimention." Torakak replied.  
  
"Send them back. Now." Chi Chi ordered the Long Haired Gohan.  
  
"I'll try. Hold on." The Long Haired Gohan said as he summoned the rest of his strength and the three Namekians vanished.  
  
"How did I become that Namekian?" Chi Chi asked as she held her head.  
  
"Alternate universe. I've seen them all." The Long Haired Gohan replied as he sat down on a recliner.  
  
"Okay! That's it! No more summoning now!" Piccolo ordered.   
  
"Hai..." Long Haired Gohan agreed as he sweatdropped. He wiped his brow and said, "I'm exhausted anyway from all that spell casting. I need to rest."  
  
"Why don't we go out for a while? Clear our heads?" Gohan suggested helpfully.  
  
"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Glasses Gohan said as he rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't mind seeing the old high school again." He smiled slightly, "Even if it's in an alternate past universe."  
  
"I wanna see this high school myself. Since I might go there in six years." Cell Gohan commented.  
  
"Me too... I'm kinda curious." Chibi Gohan said.  
  
"Well... okay! But there might be some students still hanging around and they are a little odd." Gohan said and then Videl facefaulted.  
  
"You think that some of the other students are a little odd?!" Videl exclaimed, "Like who?"  
  
"Erasa and Sharpener." Gohan, Glasses Gohan, and Long Haired Gohan replied at the same time.  
  
"And Kai Shi." Gohan said as he sweatdropped. "That girl has that aura around her... kinda spooky."  
  
"And you think that they are odd?" Videl asked as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah. I mean... all those other teenagers are a little weird... but I guess that's just part of being a teenager!" Gohan exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"And you are normal compared to them?" Videl asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Trey snickered at the look on Videl's face. "And well... Trey and Yamcha are the most normal guys there too." Gohan added as Videl facefaulted.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan!" Trey exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... I think." Yamcha said as he grinned nervously.  
  
"I give up!" Videl moaned as she tossed up her hands.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Videl." Chi Chi said as she came up and patted Videl on the shoulder. "Gohan is as naive as his father."  
  
"Yeah, he is." Glasses Gohan said as he patted his younger counterpart on the head. "But give him a few years. He'll come through." He winked at Videl who blushed.  
  
"Oh... let's just take these Gohans on a tour before something else happens." Videl said as she held her head.  
  
"We better get them ready first." Chi Chi said as she crossed her arms and glared at the Long Haired Gohan. "Especially, you, Gohan! You need a haircut!"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." Long Haired Gohan moaned, "Besides, my hair is very tough."  
  
"At least change your clothes. We'll find something." Chi Chi said as she looked around at the other Gohans, who gulped. "Let's see... I know that my Gohan doesn't need anything... and the one in the suit is fine... but the others..."  
  
"And we better give this Gohan a disguise. Someone might recognize him from the Cell Games." Bulma suggested as she gestured to Cell Gohan. "Unless you can get out of Super-Saiyan form for a while."  
  
"I better not." Cell Gohan shook his head. "I need to stay Super-Saiyan all the time for my training."  
  
"Here..." Chi Chi picked up a nearby ball cap and placed it on Cell Gohan's head. The cap popped off of his head and landed on the floor.   
  
"Super-Saiyan hair has a mind of it's own." Glasses Gohan figured, "The energy in the hair is very strong."  
  
"We can't let this Gohan go around like that. Someone will recognize him." Chi Chi exclaimed.  
  
"I got it!" The Long Haired Gohan exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.   
  
*****  
  
"I feel stupid." Cell Gohan moaned as he and the other Gohans came out wearing different clothes. Gohan and Glasses Gohan were wearing their normal clothes. Chibi Gohan was dressed in his old green scholars outfit. Cell Gohan was wearing his white chinese outfit with a motorcycle helmet and goggles over his face. The Long Haired Gohan finally came out wearing a jogging pair of pants and a sweatshirt to try to hide his muscular body.  
  
"It's not that bad. At least you won't be recognized." Gohan comforted and then Cell Gohan glared at him.   
  
"Shut up. I can't wait till I get the Cell Games behind me like you did." Cell Gohan moaned as he held his helmet. He was a Super-Saiyan, he didn't need a helmet for anything. Of course, he would be recognized if he didn't wear the stupid helmet and his mother would be mad at him.   
  
Gohan looked down at the sharp comment. He know that he have a good self image but Cell Gohan had just insulted him. While most if not all people believe that the Cell Games were behind him, they were wrong. Every night, he would have nightmares about that horrible day and how his father won't come back. Trey seemed to understand him the best since his father had decided to train for another year or so after his own death. He didn't let the nightmares stop him though. He knew that his father wanted him to be cheerful and happy and that is what he will be.   
  
Glasses Gohan and the Long Haired Gohan watched the exchange and knew what Gohan was feeling. They both had been through what he had went through and more. They both had their father come back to them but leave after a few short years to train Ubuu and then Goku would return only to leave for space after being reverted to a kid. Then Goku will return only to leave with the dragon to restore the Earth's people. Now they are both recovering from the loss again.   
  
"Is everyone ready?" Gohan asked as he looked around.  
  
"You bet!" The other Gohans said in unison.  
  
"Good, I'm coming!" Chi Chi announced as she came forward. "There's no way I'm leaving my Gohans alone."  
  
"I think we can take care of ourselves, Mom." Long Haired Gohan said as he stared at her.  
  
Chi Chi scowled and pulled at the Long Haired Gohan's hair.   
  
"Ow!" The warrior screamed.  
  
"I don't care if you are older than me and can summon people from alternate dimensions! I'm still your mother and you will do as I say!" Chi Chi screamed as she stood on her toes for maximum affect.  
  
The Long Haired Gohan gulped and backed away. "Y-Yes, Mom." He said as he sweatdropped.   
  
"That goes for the rest of you too." Chi Chi said as she glared at the other Gohans.  
  
"I might as well come." Piccolo sighed, "Keep you out of trouble."  
  
After some deliberation, Chi Chi, Bardock, Piccolo, Goten, Trey, and Videl joined the Gohan group. Chi Chi held on to Piccolo. Videl held on to Gohan. Videl gasped as she clutched to Gohan's neck firmly. "We're so high up." She whispered as they flew to the city.  
  
"Only a few hundred feet." Gohan said as he held on to the girl and smiled at her warmth.  
  
Glasses Gohan and the Long Haired Gohan flew in the lead and saw Videl and Gohan. The two knew what the future holds in store for them. Or at least a possiblity of a future for them.   
  
Finally, they landed at a convenient dark alley and came out.  
  
"Okay, now be careful and stick together." Chi Chi warned, "We're in the city and there's no telling what might happen. There's alot of weirdos out there."  
  
At once, Piccolo and the other warriors rose an eyebrow at Chi Chi's comment. "I think we can handle ourselves." Piccolo grunted as he smirked.  
  
"It's this way." Gohan said as the group walked down the street and to the high school. There was a great deal of construction going on to rebuild the destroyed wall and there were a few people standing around.   
  
Glasses Gohan looked at the wall and said, "I don't remember that wall being destroyed."  
  
"It was destroyed when Tao Pai Pai attacked the school. Long story." Gohan said as he gestured. "This way. I can show you my classrooms!"  
  
The group walked into the school and looked at the various awards cabinets and posters. There were Hercule posters everywhere, advertising the Tournament.   
  
"Hey!" The group looked over to see Ms. Glish coming forward. "What are you doing here, Gohan, Trey, Videl?" She looked at the group and asked, "And who are all these people?" She looked at Piccolo and the Long Haired Gohan and giggled. "And these two?"  
  
"Oh..." Gohan slapped himself on the head when he realized he can't call all of his counterparts 'Gohan'. It might look too odd. "Well... this is my mom, Chi Chi, my sensei Piccolo, my cousin Bardock... this is my little brother Goten..." He trailed off as he looked at his counterparts, not sure what to say next.   
  
"And this kid over here is Little Gohan, named after our Gohan." Videl added on helpfully as she smiled hesitantly. **I can't believe I'm doing this.**  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan grinned as he gestured to Cell Gohan, "And this is... Kakarot." He looked at his older counterparts and said as he pointed to Glasses Gohan, "And this is... eh... Uncle Guru and the guy with the long hair is Uncle Raddiz."  
  
The Long Haired Gohan glared at his younger counterpart but didn't say anything.   
  
Ms. Glish gasped as she looked at the two older Gohans. "You two are brothers?" She asked, "You don't look that alike."  
  
At once, the Gohans facefaulted and Long Haired Gohan and Glasses Gohan sweatdropped and Glasses Gohan said, "Well... we were raised differently. In reality, we're twin brothers."  
  
"Oh..." Ms. Glish giggled as she looked at the group. "Well... just be careful. No telling what kind of weirdos roam the school at this time."  
  
"I'm sure we can take care of ourselves." Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Okay." Ms. Glish bowed and walked away.   
  
"I hope I don't have to go through that again." Gohan sighed as the group walked on. "And this is my locker..."  
  
"Gohan!" Erasa gushed as she came up wearing her cheerleaders outfit. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh... just touring the school with my family." Gohan said as he gestured to his friends and family.  
  
Erasa's jaw dropped as she looked at all the Gohans. "Wow... you look so identical." Erasa said as she gazed at the Long Haired Gohan. "And you... you're so... hunky." She giggled as the Gohan she was gazing at fidgeted.  
  
"Leave him alone." Chi Chi warned as she glared at the blond.   
  
"Eek! Gohan's mother!" Erasa trembled as she inched to Gohan. "I... ah... gotta get going!" She dashed down the hall leaving the confused group behind.  
  
"I did it again." Chi Chi moaned, "Why are people so afraid of me?"  
  
"Well... most people find it hard to forget that time that you knocked out our science teacher." Trey commented as he crossed his arms.   
  
"That idiot deserves it! How dare he calls me an 'alien'?!" Chi Chi ranted, "No offense, Bardock, but I'm a human being!"  
  
"Maybe, we should start heading home..." Gohan suggested as he looked at the group. "I mean... we don't want to attract any more unwanted attention."  
  
"That's a great idea." Cell Gohan said as he scratched under his helmet. "My helmet itches."  
  
"We can head back to Capsule Corps for something to eat... I'm starving!" Gohan said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Me too!" The other Gohans agreed in unison.  
  
Videl leaned next to Trey and whispered, "I think I've been hanging around you guys too much, now, I don't mind it."  
  
"You adapt fast." Trey commented as he nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay...now I've seen everything." Krillian commented as he and the others watched the Gohans in the kitchen eating enough to feed a small country.  
  
The Gohans, except for Glasses Gohan who was eating at a normal human speed, were gulping down food by the handful. The cook droids were going around at super speed cooking as the Saiyans were eating. Videl founded herself almost lost for words as Gohan were eating an entire meatball sub sandwich whole. "How can you eat so much?!" Videl screamed, causing the other Gohans to pause and looked at her.  
  
Gohan gulped and replied, "I have great metabolism."   
  
"You're eating enough to feed an army." Videl commented as she gestured at the empty plates.  
  
"He's a growing boy." Chi Chi said as she put down more plates.  
  
"What about those two?" Videl asked as she gestured to the two adult Gohans.  
  
"Saiyans have natually high metablolisms. It's the side effect of having to produce so much energy." Glasses Gohan replied, "The younger versions of myself need more energy to grow and develop, even my teenage counterpart."  
  
"I've been training for a long time so my appetite grew." The Long Haired Gohan replied.  
  
Videl just stared at the Gohans with wide eyes and then saw that everyone else was just staring but didn't act surprise. With a defeated sigh, she sat down and asked, "Do you have any more surprises?"  
  
"Not really." Gohan said and then a glass shattered. Everyone looked to see Cell Gohan with a shattered glass in his hand.   
  
"Oops." Cell Gohan said as he reached and got another glass. As soon as he had a firm grip, it shattered. "Oh man... I hate it when that happens."  
  
"Relax, kid." Gohan said, "I had the same problem when I was you. Just focus your power away from your hands."  
  
Cell Gohan nodded and picked up another glass and it shattered. "Oh no." The Super-Saiyan started to pick up the shards only to accidentally hit the table and break it in two. The other Gohans stood up and backed away from the table.  
  
After a few moments, Cell Gohan stood at a ruined table. He looked at Bulma and said, "Sorry about your table and the dishes."  
  
"Hey! No problem! I have some spares. After all, Vegita here has a habit of breaking tables himself." Bulma said as she called for another table.  
  
"Maybe you should revert from your Super-Saiyan form." Glasses Gohan suggested, "It is being a hindrance right now."  
  
"No way!" Cell Gohan's golden aura flared around him. "I can't stop training! You are all me! You should know how important this battle is to me and to my world! I have to make sure that this great future happens so I have to be at my toughest!" Tears ran Cell Gohan's face as the older Gohans remembered how hard it was for them when they were him. Cell Gohan was only eleven and he had to save the world. No boy deserved that responsibility. Chi Chi wept as she reached out and held the boy in her arms.  
  
"Was Cell this deadly?" Chibi Gohan asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan only nodded as he remembered his own Cell battle. The way he felt power and was so arrogant that his father would die because of him. "Yeah... he's that deadly."  
  
"But... won't Daddy save us like he usually does?" Chibi Gohan asked as the older Gohans started remembering their battles with Cell. The pain and guilt of losing their father.   
  
"He does. He will save us... but..." Gohan's eyes teared up as Trey quickly grabbed Gohan by the hand and led him away.  
  
**Not here. Not in front of your past versions.** Trey telepathically spoke as he looked Gohan in the eye.  
  
"Excuse me." Gohan ran off leaving the other Gohans behind.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan flew out of the compound and into the air. He didn't even bother changing into Saiyanman. Why should he? Saiyanman was just a way for him to get to school and back without attracting attention. He was also a crimefighter but he won't help him now.   
  
Finally, he landed in the desert ontop of cliff. It dawned on him that it was the same place he trained with Piccolo so many years ago. The sun had set and the air was cold. Gohan flared out his aura and let it warm his body. "Oh, Dad." Gohan whispered as tears came down his face.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
Gohan turned around to see Glasses Gohan standing over him, he slung his jacket over his shoulder as he sat on his hunches. "I thought you might come. I mean... I would too..." Gohan said as he looked down. "It's not fair. It's my fault."  
  
"No... it wasn't." Glasses Gohan urged, "You... we were just kids. The power we experienced was overwhelming. It was much like giving a powerful weapon to an eleven year old... the power was too much for us to handle mentally."  
  
"Does the guilt ever go away for you? Did you ever feel the same after the Cell Games?" Gohan whispered as he stared at his older counterpart.   
  
Glasses Gohan sighed as he shook his head. "No... no battle ever leaves my mind... I still remembered Namek... Cell... others... each battle was hard for me. Despite the fact that there were few casualities due to the Dragon Balls, it still hurts. But we all moved on. You did and so will that kid back there. Besides, you have that Trey with you and Videl too. They will help you through if you let them." Glasses Gohan smiled confidently, "Especially Videl."  
  
"After Dad died, I tried to be cheerful and upbeat again. Like Dad would want me to be." Gohan explained as tears kept on running. "Goten and Mom needed me and now so do Bardock and Trey. I... don't know how to deal with this much responsibility."  
  
"You can." The Long Haired Gohan said as he came up and sat on the cliff. "Trust me, we all suffered responsibility that we don't want. Yet, we carry it and we mature."  
  
"I still can't believe that I'll grow up to be you two." Gohan said as he looked at the two. "I mean... it's just... no offense..."  
  
The two older Gohans smirked at each other. "Time plays tricks on us." Long Haired Gohan commented, "Of course, there's a chance that you won't grow up to be like us. I don't remember knowing a Trey in my timeline."  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan grinned, "I could end up being something different. Kinda glad that the future is still strange to me."  
  
"That's right..." Glasses Gohan nodded along with the Long Haired Gohan.  
  
"Hey, guys." Cell Gohan said as he flew up carrying Chibi Gohan. "Mom was getting worried about you."  
  
"We're fine." Gohan said as he grinned, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm better now. Sorry about snapping like that." Cell Gohan said as he looked down.  
  
"That's okay. We all know you didn't mean it." Glasses Gohan said as he looked at the landscape. "I haven't been here in years."  
  
"It sure looks nice." Cell Gohan said as he and Chibi Gohan sat with the other Gohans.  
  
"This is where... Piccolo trained me." Chibi Gohan whispered as he looked at the landscape.  
  
"It hasn't changed that much in the years." Glasses Gohan said as he took of his glasses. "Some things don't. Like us. Despite our obvious differences in both age and experience, we still end up here on our own."  
  
"Yeah..." Chibi Gohan said as he grinned. "I can't wait to get my Piccolo back!"  
  
"You'll do a good job." Cell Gohan said, "And... I know that I can defeat Cell. My Dad will be with me and we will defeat him together!"  
  
The older Gohans nodded, knowing how true Cell Gohan's statement will be. "And I'll get to the bottom of these supervillianesses!" Gohan vowed, "And graduate high school!"  
  
"I will raise my family in a normal setting... my daughter will go Super-Saiyan!" Glasses Gohan vowed.  
  
"And I will return to my wife and family." The Long Haired Gohan vowed.  
  
"I CAN DO IT!" The Gohans chorused as they rose their fists in the air.  
  
*****  
  
Videl stood outside of the complex as the stars came out. She sighed as Trey came up with a coffee cup in his hand. "Mocha latte?"  
  
"What ever happens to normal coffee?" Videl grunted as she held her forehead. "Sorry? Just... a long day. Do you... always have days like these?"  
  
Trey shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "No... this day is a little weirder than the usual."  
  
"All those Gohans, except for the kid seemed so upset about the Cell Games." Videl smiled ironically and added, "All my life, I thought the Cell Games were just a bad battle in which in the end... everyone who was dead was miraciously brought back to life... there were little consequence to that day except a destroyed ring. Gohan was hurt more than this than he lets on. Doesn't he?"  
  
Trey nodded. "Yeah. It hurts like that. Especially since no one, except for a few, knew of Goku's sacrifice. No one knew that there was two permanent casualties that day; Goku and Cell. Tien warned me about the consequences of being a defender, especially with the other Saiyans who are far stronger than the humans. I know that if I chose this path, I will most likely die at least once in my life."  
  
"At least once in your life?" Videl repeated almost awestruck.  
  
"Long story." Trey stared upwards.  
  
"Then, why do you fight even if your father won't approve?" Videl asked.  
  
Trey smiled as he watched the vast stars over him. "Because... Gohan needs me and I have a great responsibility to the world because of the power I was blessed with. Tien wasn't there for me when I needed him and I'll be damned if I will admit that he's right and I'm wrong."  
  
"Oh..." Videl looked up. "Will I ever be as strong as the you and Gohan?"  
  
"It's possible, you have great potential. You also have... a charisma with the public. People trust you. They love you." Trey sighed as his third eye closed for a second. "That's a great power within itself."  
  
Videl smiled slightly. "I'd rather fly and do those hand blasts."  
  
"That's possible." Trey commented.  
  
"Tomarrow, I'm going to start training my hardest." Videl looked at Trey and vowed, "I will beat my father and prove myself."  
  
Trey only nodded and stood straight up. "Looks like Gohan and the others are coming back."  
  
Videl stared as she strained her eyes at the night sky. "How can you see them? I know that you have great eyesight with that third eye..."  
  
"Sensing power is another thing you will learn." Trey said as the Gohans landed. "Are you okay?" Trey asked Gohan as he let Chibi Gohan go.  
  
"I'm better. We kinda... cheered ourselves up." Gohan explained as he grinned.  
  
"I think we should try to get back to our own dimensions." The Long Haired Gohan suggested. "Let's go inside."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to leave, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked the other Gohans after they changed into their regular outfits.  
  
"I'm sure, Mom." The Long Haired Gohan said as he stared at his mother. "We all have to get back and do what we have to do."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Mommy." Chibi Gohan whispered, "I gotta go to Namek."  
  
Chi Chi picked up her son and hugged him. "That's okay... I know that Bulma and Krillian will be with you." She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I never said it to you before you left on that crazy space mission, but I'm proud of you, Gohan. You are a very strong boy to go through what you went through... and will go through. I love you, Gohan, all of you and always will."  
  
"Oh... Mommy!" Chibi Gohan wailed as he hugged his mother fiercely.   
  
The other Gohans watched and somewhat become teary-eye themselves. They all loved their mother deeply.  
  
"It's okay..." Chi Chi cooed as she gently let her son go, "Krillian and Bulma will need you."  
  
"Too bad we didn't do more." Goten said as he came up to Chibi Gohan. "It still was cool having a little brother for a change."  
  
"Yeah!" Chibi Gohan and Goten hugged.  
  
"I'm a little nervous about battling Cell." Cell Gohan said as he came up to Gohan.   
  
"You'll do fine..." Gohan said as he clasped his hand on Cell Gohan's shoulder. "Just do your best."  
  
"I'll try." Cell Gohan nodded.  
  
"I know you will." Gohan grinned back.  
  
Glasses Gohan came up to Trey and said, "Trey, take it from me, I have a daughter who was stubborn like you. I didn't really want her to fight to save the world but she did so anyway. I am proud of her and your father may be proud of you. Won't you talk to him?"  
  
Trey sighed as he nodded. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Good." Glasses Gohan nodded.  
  
"Are we all set to go?" The Long Haired Gohan asked.  
  
"Not yet!" Bulma said as she came in with a camera. "Why not take a few pictures to remember you guys by?"  
  
"Sure!" The Gohans replied as they grinned.  
  
*****  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Chibi Gohan, Cell Gohan, Gohan, Glasses Gohan, and Long Haired Gohan were standing in a line with identical 'V' signs.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
The Gohans around Piccolo with Chibi Gohan on Piccolo's back.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Bardock, Goten, Chi Chi, and the Gohans posed in a family portait sort of way.   
  
**snapshot**  
  
Gohan and Chibi Gohan in matching Saiyanman outfits poseing together with the other Gohans staring at them oddly.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
The entire Z group standing with the smaller warriors in front.   
  
**snapshot**  
  
Videl and Gohan standing side by side between Chibi Gohan and Cell Gohan and the two older Gohans smirking at the two.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Chi Chi surrounded by the Gohans and holding Chibi Gohan and Goten in her arms.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Glasses Gohan and Long Haired Gohan standing back to back, looking toward the camera, Glasses Gohan was holding a book and the other was holding a huge sword.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Krillian singing on the Karaoke Machine with the Gohans holding their ears in pain.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Vegita standing over a destroyed Karaoke Machine with a smirk on his face.  
  
**snapshot**  
  
Trey, Gohan, and Videl standing together surrounded by the other Gohans.  
  
After taking the pictures, The Long Haired Gohan rose his arms. Suddenly, a giant portal appeared. "I think this is it." The Long Haired Gohan said as he looked in to see his training grounds in the Next Dimention. "Yes!"  
  
Each Gohan looked in to see the place where they left, except for Gohan who saw nothing more than a blank hole. "Who goes first?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'll go first." Glasses Gohan volunteered when he saw Chibi Gohan trembling.   
  
"Say hi to my future grandbaby for me!" Chi Chi said as she waved.  
  
"Gohan." Piccolo came up and clasped his hand on the man's shoulder. "I will find a way to save the Dragon Balls."  
  
Glasses Gohan nodded and smiled, wondering how much of this adventure will he remember. He ran in and vanished.  
  
"Next!" The Long Haired Gohan said.  
  
"I'll go!" Cell Gohan volunteered as he stepped back.   
  
"Good luck with Cell!" Chi Chi sighed as she watched her Super-Saiyan warrior going off to battle.  
  
Cell took a deep breath and then said to Gohan, "Say hi to Dad for me when he comes back!" Before Gohan could respond, Cell Gohan ran into the portal and vanished.  
  
"I guess... this is it..." Chibi Gohan gulped as he inched to the portal. Of all the Gohans, he was the most nervous. What if something happens to him? What if he vanished to a nightmare dimention? He want to go home so much.  
  
"You can do it, Mini me." Gohan said as he patted the boy on the head. "Just run in."  
  
"Oh-okay." Chibi Gohan gulped and then he focused to remain brave. He had to go to Namek and bring back Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Piccolo spoke up and Chibi Gohan looked at him. The warrior grinned and said, "I'll see you on Namek."  
  
Chibi Gohan smiled slightly as he did a 'V' sign. He looked at Videl and said, "Hey! Wouldn't it be funny if my future wife is Videl?" At once, everyone facefaulted and before anyone could respond, Chibi Gohan ran in laughing.  
  
"Oh boy..." The Long Haired Gohan sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's my turn." He said as he looked around. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."  
  
"Hey! It's no trouble at all!" Gohan exclaimed, "In fact, it was kinda fun meeting so many mes."  
  
"Personally, this experience is weird... but I guess I should get used to it if I want to hang around here." Videl said as she looked at Gohan and blushed. **Me? Gohan's wife? I don't know...**  
  
"You'll get used to it." The Long Haired Gohan said as he nodded.   
  
"Gohan..." Chi Chi said as she came up and grabbed the man by the mane. "Please, cut your hair. You look too much like Raddiz."  
  
The Long Haired Gohan nodded. "Yes, Mom. I'll cut it as soon as I get home..." He gazed at the group of people who he once knew and have known for a long time. He stared at Trey, one of the main differences in this Gohan's life. Maybe, Trey will make a good difference in the future. "Good luck in the future. You'll need it." He waved and ran through the portal. The portal collapsed and vanished.  
  
"Well... looks like they're finally gone." Vegita grunted. "They were getting very annoying."  
  
"I don't think they're so annoying." Chi Chi commented.  
  
"True, but you weren't attacked by that mini Gohan." Vegita growled as he turned away. "I'm going off to train. I need to get this fiasco out of my system."  
  
"We better get going as well." Bardock said as he came forward. "We have a long day ahead of us and it's getting late."  
  
"Thank you, Bardock." Chi Chi nodded, "We must get going. There's school tomarrow."  
  
*****  
  
After saying their goodbyes, everyone parted the Capsule Corps, except for Bulma and her family.  
  
Videl sighed as she landed her helicopter at the port and entered her mansion. It seemed much emptier and duller than this morning for some reason. Her father still hadn't returned from his tour and the servants keep their distance from her sometimes.   
  
She opened the door and got out a glass of milk. She couldn't help but think about today and how insane the world seemed. Yet, it seemed somewhat wonderful to be part of something so different and unique. All her life, she had led a sheltered life. She grew up thinking that she knew the world and that her father would always protect her. Where's her father now? And how much of the world does she really know?  
  
The girl stood up and went to the desk and wrote a letter. Then, she went upstairs and took a bunch of clothes and other stuff she needed and capsluized them.  
  
Finally, she put the note on the refrigerator door where she know someone will find it. Then, she left the house in the middle of the night and flew off in the helicopter.  
  
On the refriderator door, the letter was seen and it read:  
  
Dear Dad,   
  
I'm leaving to do some traveling on my own. Don't worry, I'll still go to school. I have some... alternate means of transportation. I'll withdraw some cash and take plenty of capsules.  
  
I just want to train for the Tournament on my own... like some of the other warriors do. I'll come back when I need to.  
  
Your Daughter,   
  
Videl  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Flying Bullets

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 10  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a bright morning and Chi Chi was outside doing her daily wash. She didn't have a chance to do her laundry after the chaos done by the multiple Gohans. While it was nice to see what Gohan was and will be, she may have to agree with Vegita that five Gohans are too many to handle.   
  
Suddenly, the woods became quiet as a faint rustle could be heard. Chi Chi paused as she looked around. The rustling stopped, so she looked down to work on her laundry again. After she looked down, the rustling started again.  
  
"Who's there?" Chi Chi demanded as she looked up. She saw a shadow in the bushes. "Come out where I can see you..." She said as she stood up with gun in hand.  
  
The figure lunged at her and screams could be heard all over the forest.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Trey were getting ready for another day at school when a high-pitch scream echoed in the forest.  
  
The two looked up as Goten and Bardock came in. They all looked at each other in shock and literally flew out of the house and into the woods.  
  
They were worried about Chi Chi... their friend/mother/cook. Chi Chi was a very strong woman and she wouldn't panic unless it was something over her head.  
  
Finally, the group landed and came to the river where Chi Chi did her laundry. They gasped as they saw Chi Chi being licked to death by a golden retriever.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Chi Chi giggled as she tried to push the dog away only to be licked again. Laughter rang across the woods as she kept on trying to get away from the dog only to fail.  
  
"What is that?" Bardock asked as he came up. He had never seen a creature like that before. The furry animal was two feet tall and had a thick yellow coat that could be considered golden and four paws.   
  
The dog stopped his 'attack' on Chi Chi and stared up at Bardock.  
  
"It's a doggie!" Goten gushed as he rushed up and began hugging it by the neck. The dog whined as his eyes bulged out and he tried to wiggle free.  
  
"Goten leave that dog alone!" Chi Chi warned, "You might hurt him!"  
  
"Huh?" Goten let go and the dog limped a couple of steps away and then sat on the ground. "I'm sorry, doggie."  
  
Trey looked at the dog's neck and said, "It's okay... I think you just scared him."   
  
The dog looked at Trey and then started studying everyone else. He tilted his head almost in thought. "Doggie? Are you mad at me?" Goten finally asked as he nervously came up.  
  
The dog stood up and licked Goten on the face.   
  
"Ewww... that tickles!" Goten giggled as he hugged the dog again, this time taking great care not to hurt him. "Can we keep him?" He asked beaming at his mother.  
  
"Goten, he may belong to someone else." Chi Chi said as she knelt down and gently moved Goten's arms to see no collar or dog tags. "Odd... you would think that a dog this well groomed would have an owner."  
  
"So can we keep him!" Goten asked as he hugged the dog again.  
  
Gohan smiled as he patted the dog on the head. He did look very well groomed; his golden coat almost shone in the sun and his green eyes seemed to be filled with life. A fine dog like this must have an owner somewhere. "Well... someone must be looking for him right now." He said as he suddenly got licked by the dog. "Hey!" He laughed as he wiped his face.   
  
"But, we can't leave him alone!" Goten argued, "Those wild boars, lions, and dinosaurs will kill him if we leave him here!"  
  
"Is there enough room for a dog at the house?" Trey wondered. The house was fairly small and it had been feeling a little cramped with since Bardock and himself moved in.  
  
"Well..." Chi Chi sighed as she thought about taking care of an animal. She stared down at the dog who whimpered and looked up at her with a pleading gaze. Her heart broke and she gently pet the dog. "We can't leave him here, and the closest people live about five miles away... okay, we can keep him."  
  
"Yes!" Goten squealed as he hugged the dog. The dog, despite his predicament, wagged his tail. Gohan sighed as he thought of owning a dog like a normal teenager. His last pet, Icarus, had flown away after the cave had gotten too small and he needed larger amounts of food. Of course, Icarus was a dragon and this dog was, for all proposes normal.  
  
Bardock just stared at the dog. There was something a little odd about the dog that he couldn't explain. Of course, this was one of the first times he had ever met a real earth dog and it was his own paranoia.  
  
"But..." Chi Chi glared at the group. "I won't take care of this dog by myself! We all have to take care of him. That means, feeding, bathing, giving him walks, and playing with him."  
  
"I'm sure we can take care of him, Mom." Gohan said as he pet the dog again. "Maybe I can make him into my sidekick! Every superehero needs an animal sidekick!"   
  
The dog's eyes widened but no one noticed. "You can't be serious." Trey said, "He's a normal dog! He can't even fly!"  
  
"Well..." Gohan said, "I can have Bulma rig up a flying pack for the dog over here... and call him... 'Saiyandog'!"  
  
"No! This dog will just be a pet! Don't turn him into a sidekick!" Chi Chi screamed at Gohan.   
  
"Aww... okay." Gohan pouted. "But, can't I at least call him 'Saiyandog'?"  
  
"NO!" Chi Chi, Bardock and Trey screamed at once.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she rubbed her temples. "We'll need to get organized. Trey, Gohan, after school, maybe you can look for the dog's owner. Someone has to be searching for him."  
  
"We could try." Gohan offered, "Maybe we can post fliers or stuff like that." He looked down and moaned, "Damn it! We're going to be late!" He went super saiyan and flew up. "We better just fly fast."  
  
"And careful." Trey warned as he flew up with Gohan. "Don't want attract any attention." They zoomed back to the house and grabbed their things and flew back out and to the school. Before anyone could look up and a pair of sonic booms echoed in the distance. Everyone, even the dog, covered their ears.  
  
"Hey! No flying faster the speed of sound so close to the house!" Chi Chi screamed as she held her head. "Damn it..."  
  
She looked down at the dog and sighed, "Come on, doggie, we might as well go home and maybe think up a name to call you."  
  
*****  
  
"Hurry, Trey!" Gohan boomed as he and Trey landed and ran to the school. "We only have one minute left!"  
  
"We can't attract attention!" Trey said as he followed Gohan.  
  
"Well, I don't want to get into detention!" Gohan insisted as they raced down the hallways, blowing paper and loose posters around.   
  
The bell rang and before it stopped ringing, the two rushed into the classroom and sat down.  
  
"You were nearly late." Erasa whispered to Trey and Gohan. "What happened?"  
  
"Long story." Trey whispered back.  
  
Gohan looked to an empty seat and asked, "Where's Videl?"  
  
"Right here!" Videl exclaimed as she ran in and sat down.  
  
"A crime in progress, Ms. Videl?" Ms. Glish asked as she looked up.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Videl lied as she adjusted her turtle shells.  
  
"Well... can't punish you for that... and you did come in time." Ms. Glish said as she wrote on the chalkboard.  
  
Trey and Gohan stared at Videl. Her clothes weren't changed and her hair was a mess. **There was no crime, was there, Videl?** Trey telepathically asked.  
  
Videl scowled at him. **Shut up in my brain. I'll explain it after class.**  
  
Trey nodded toward Gohan. **Something happened to Videl. She can't say what.**  
  
**Wonder what is it?** Gohan wondered, **Think she's upset about yesterday?**  
  
**Who knows? Sometimes, I just can't understand Videl.** Trey sighed as he held his head.  
  
*****  
  
After the long class, Videl, Trey, and Gohan came out and went into a closet. Trey asked, "Okay, what was it? Why the secrecy?"  
  
"I left my father last night." Videl said, "I left him a note and moved away."  
  
"Where did you stay?" Trey asked concerned as he looked around.  
  
"A hotel. Got plenty of money. But I need to start training like you guys. I want to be a real warrior." Videl looked down.   
  
"So, you ran away from home without telling your father?" Gohan asked stunned, "Why?"  
  
"I just want to experience things up close." Videl explained as she sat on a bucket. "I led a sheltered life and I just want to see what you see. I just need a place to crash."  
  
"You can stay with us." Gohan offered, "We can train you in our off hours and you're sure to get stronger."  
  
"But, Gohan..." Trey said as he sweatdropped, "We already have me, Bardock, and that dog staying with you guys. Do you have any more room?"  
  
"I have a capsule house in my box. I can stay in your yard." Videl said as she held up a capsule. "I just need to be away from my father for a while."  
  
"Then... why are you here?" Gohan asked as he pointed down. "I mean... if your dad finds out..."  
  
"He won't come here because this is one of the least likely places for me to be." Videl finished, "Besides, I want to arrange a leave of absence. I can catch up on my schoolwork after the Tournament."  
  
"Hey! My mom could tutor you!" Gohan exclaimed as he slammed his fist. "She got an official certificate from 'Home tutoring school'."  
  
"You think she would?" Videl asked, "I don't want to be any bother."  
  
"Not at all..." Trey smirked, "I'm sure Chi Chi would be glad to tutor her future daughter-in-law."  
  
At once, Videl and Gohan facefaulted. "TREY!!!" Gohan and Videl screamed in unison, "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM/HER!" The two stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"Okay... I rest my case. Let's get out of here and go to class." Trey suggested as he turned the knob and gulped. "Oh man... I think we're locked in."  
  
"Let me at it." Gohan offered as he went to the door, "I'll just budge it a little..." Gohan leaned back and gently hit the door.  
  
The door flew off of its hinges and landed at the other side of the hallway. Videl's eyes bulged as she stared at the broken door. "That's a budge?!"  
  
"You overdid it again." Trey sighed as he shook his head.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "They... don't make doors like they used to."  
  
Trey and Gohan got out of the closet and Videl stayed in still staring at the door. "How much power does Gohan have?" She wondered.  
  
"Excuse me." Trey and Gohan looked to see a pair of men in dark suits and dark sunglasses. They were both middle-aged with a streak of gray hair. The first one flashed a badge and said, "I'm Lookin and this is my partner Forwar. We're wondering if you have seen this young lady." Lookin held up Videl's picture.   
  
"Ehhh..." Gohan stammered as he looked at the closet and saw Videl hudding in the corner. "Nope! Haven't seen her!"  
  
"We saw her yesterday while touring the school with Gohan's relatives." Trey replied, "And that was it. Why?"  
  
"We believe that Ms. Videl Satan has been kidnapped by an evil force as revenge for all the good Hercule Satan did and is possibily being brainwashed for his own evil purposes." Lookin said in a toneless voice. "We were thinking that maybe one of her classmates may know something."  
  
"Sorry." Trey said as he shrugged, "Videl and I aren't that close."  
  
"We're just classmates." Gohan added, "That's it."  
  
"Did you see anything strange around here?" Lookin asked as he looked at Gohan's tail, wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Trey replied as he tried to remain calm.  
  
"What's that around your waist?" Lookin asked as he bent to see Gohan's tail.  
  
"A belt. It's the latest fashion." Gohan said as he stepped back.  
  
"Oh definitely." Trey nodded in complete agreement.  
  
"Kids and fashion... get weirder every day." Lookin grunted. He handed the boys a card and said, "If you find out anything, please call us; goodbye gentlemen."  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan nodded as the two left.  
  
"Damn it..." Videl moaned as she came out of the closet. "What will I do?"  
  
"Maybe we should worry about that later. We have to get out of here." Gohan suggested, "But how? I got it! A disguise!"   
  
"Disguise?" Videl repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry, Videl, but we have to take off the turtle shells... maybe give you a new outfit..." Gohan said, "And maybe a haircut. You would like one."  
  
Videl blushed as she took off her helmet. "You think... I should have short hair?"  
  
"Yeah! With short hair, it gets out of your face when training and it doesn't give your enemy the chance to pull on it." Gohan explained.  
  
Videl growled and said, "Okay. Short hair it is."   
  
"We'll need a way to get out of class without drawing attention." Trey figured, "I got it! Yamcha! Videl, Yamcha is smart and he can help you out while we go to class. Besides, I don't think he has classes right now. We'll meet at the alley after school." Trey advised.   
  
"Right." Videl nodded as she took off her turtle shells and put them in the closet. "I'll leave these here... I feel bad for not being able to go through with the training."  
  
"I think Master Roshi would understand. Go... we'll get some new weights." Gohan said as he watched the woman leave. "I hope she does okay."  
  
"She'll be fine. She's a strong woman. Let's go to class!"   
  
From the shadows, Kai Shi said, "Well... Videl and Trey needs to prove how strong they can be? Maybe it's time for Gohan to play the victim."  
  
*****  
  
Tien moaned as he stretched his muscles. Ever since Trey had left, things hadn't felt the same. Lunch left to try to get Trey to come back. She tried to convince the warrior to come with her but he refused. He still believed that he would save Trey's life by making him believe that the Saiyans would be their protectors. Choutsu had been taking it upon himself to train by himself.  
  
There was a knock at door. "Yes?" Tien asked as he opened the door. He gasped as he saw a long haired man staring back. "Raddiz?!"  
  
"Actually, I'm Gohan." The man replied and rushed on before Tien could question him. "I'm from around thirty years in the future, and I'm here to tell you that you are making the biggest mistake in your life."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tien demanded, "Don't tell me that the Earth is going to be in danger again?!" He was stunned. The man before him was huge, even as tall as he. His thick muscles were a sharp contrast to his Gohan's slimmer build.   
  
"No... I am from a different future, where I don't know your son." The Long Haired Gohan replied, "I... know about the hardships between you and Trey. I also know your feelings about the role of the human race in the defense of Earth. I understand how you feel, I felt the same way about my father. He had always been the one to depend on when the world was in danger. When he died in the Cell Games..." The Long Haired Gohan sighed, "I felt all alone. I was depended to save the world now since my father was gone." He glared at Tien. "No one man must be depended to save the world. When Vegita and Nappa came to get the Dragon Balls, you, Chousu, and Yamcha did die needlessly, but Krillian and Yajarobie helped saved Father. If neither one were had been there, this world and everyone one it would be gone."  
  
"I only wanted to protect my son." Tien whispered.  
  
"By isolating him? That's not protection--that's suffocation!" The Long Haired Gohan screamed. "Humans are not cannon fodder; that is not their destined role in the grand scheme of things. I have been in worlds where Humans were the ones who saved the Saiyans! Humans have the potential to become great. I know what it's like to be worried about someone you love, I have a daughter who wanted to fight and I was scared for her life. In the end I let her fight because it was in her blood. Trey is that way too."  
  
"I just don't want him to die." Tien whispered.  
  
"None of us want our kids to die, but, we must remember to let them live." The Long Haired Gohan suggested as he walked out the open door. "I must leave now... think about what I said." He closed the door and Tien quickly opened it.  
  
"Gohan! Wait!" Tien exclaimed as he opened the door only to see nothing.  
  
*****  
  
The day had never passed slowly for Gohan and Trey as they waited in class. Both of them were worried that Videl would be caught and she didn't want that; she wanted to do things her own way.  
  
Finally, the day ended and Trey and Gohan rushed to the alley. "Videl?" Gohan asked as he looked around.  
  
"Hey, guys." Yamcha said as he and Puar came out of the shadows. "I got Videl that diguise. It should help her out. Come on out, Videl."  
  
"I feel ridiculous." Videl groaned.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad." Puar insisted, "Come on out."  
  
"Okay..." Videl sighed as she stepped out of the shadows. At once, Trey and Gohan nearly fell over. Standing there was a short woman in a bright pink hat with a flower on it, wearing a short pink dress. Her hair was cut short in a tomboy style and on her face was a pair of small fashion glasses.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan whispered as he looked up and down the woman. "Wow... you're cute!"  
  
"No one will recognize you." Trey grinned as he patted Yamcha on the back. "Now, we can get going..."  
  
Suddenly, Videl's watch, and Trey and Gohan's ear peices picked something up. *(Attention! Attention! There's a mad woman on a gun-toting rampage! She is armed and dangerous!*)  
  
"I hope that's not Mother." Trey moaned as he looked up.  
  
"This... looks like... a job for..." Gohan paused dramatically as he pushed the button on his watch. In a flash of light, Saiyanman appeared, "SAIYANMAN!!! THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! Trey, sorry but can you get Videl back to the house?"  
  
Trey sighed as he nodded. "Yeah. But, here." Trey gave Saiyanman a pepper shaker. "Just in case."  
  
"Got it!" Saiyanman pocketed the pepper, saluted, and flew away.  
  
Trey and Videl watched the super hero flew off. "I wish I could fly." Videl commented as Trey picked him up.   
  
"That's okay." Trey said as flew up into the air. "Let's get you back to our place before anyone catches us."  
  
Trey zoomed out of the city fast enough so all people could see was a blur. Videl held on tight as she watched the city become smaller. "Thanks for helping me." Videl muttered, "I know that you and I aren't friends... but..."  
  
"You like Gohan and Gohan likes you... besides, we have more in common than one would think. We both have crappy fathers." Trey sighed as he looked down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should call Hercule. Let him know that you're okay." Trey suggested.  
  
"I left him a note. He should have more faith in me." Videl muttered as she took off her glasses. "I hope I don't have to wear this stupid outfit."  
  
"You and Chi Chi are about the same size... maybe she has some old dresses you can use." Trey said.  
  
"Have you talked to Tien yet?" Videl asked, "I know that you two aren't getting along that well..."  
  
"No... not yet." Trey muttered, "Tien believes that humans have no role in saving the world. He believes that Gohan should be enough."  
  
"And isn't he? Trey, he's so powerful he defeated Cell. He's so strong that he destroyed that door with just a light jab." Videl said.  
  
"Gohan is strong." Trey recalled, "He's way stronger than me... but no man should fight alone."  
  
"But, isn't Gohan fighting alone right now?" Videl reminded.  
  
"True... but right now, he can handle himself." Trey said confidently as they flew on.   
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman landed where a tall woman wearing a black cowboy hat, a black vest with no shirt under it, and a sleek black leather pair of pants we going around shooting everything at sight.   
  
"Come on out... I got a bunch of bullets with ya name on it!" She laughed as she fired another round.  
  
"Hold it right there, evil woman!" Saiyanman boomed as he floated down, "I am..." He did a bunch of poses and concluded, "Saiyanman! On behalf of Saiyans everywhere, I punish you!"  
  
"Saiyanman huh?" The woman said as she held up a gun. "Well... my creator calls me... Oakley. I'm the best shooter in this here town!" She flew up into the air and suspended herself as she held a pair of pistols in both hands.  
  
"Well... Ms. Oakley." Saiyanman said as he crossed his arms. "In case you haven't noticed... but I'm bulletproof."  
  
"Oh, I heard about that... sugah." Oakley said as she smirked, "But..." She held up a gold pistol in her hands. "this here gun doesn't have your average run of the mill bullets." She held up her gun. "Ready for some fun?"  
  
"Let's go." Saiyanman flew at her and Oakley flew away.  
  
*****  
  
"What about Spot?" Goten asked as he and the dog were playing fetch.  
  
"He has no spots." Chi Chi said as she hung her laundry up to dry.  
  
"What about Kumquat?" Bardock suggesed. The dog stopped and gave him a confused look.   
  
"Perhaps an Earth name would be better." Chi Chi said.  
  
Bardock and Goten paused as they looked up. The dog looked up as well. "What is it?" Chi Chi asked as she stopped her laundry.  
  
An aircar landed at the driveway and a blue haired woman came out of it. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red from tears. "Chi Chi?" She whispered.  
  
"Lunch!" Chi Chi ran up and hugged the woman. "Lunch, are you okay?"  
  
Lunch shook her head. "No... where's Trey-chan?"  
  
"I don't know... I think he and Gohan are still gone." Chi Chi explained, "Maybe to ask about this dog we just found. Why don't you stay here until he gets back?"  
  
Lunch only nodded and followed her.  
  
*****  
  
Trey looked back as he felt Gohan's power rose. He shouldn't have that much trouble with a common maniac shooter. He slowed down and hovered.   
  
"What's wrong?" Videl asked as she shook Trey by the shoulder.   
  
"I don't know... Gohan's power is rising... he shouldn't have this much trouble with a gun-toting woman." Trey muttered as he looked down.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman gulped as he flew through air. Oakley followed behind him and fired more bullets. Saiyanman held up a hand to summon a Ki shield. A bullet crashed through the Ki shield and flew into Saiyanman's leg.  
  
"Gah!" Saiyanman screamed as he held his leg. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pain was sharp, like having a giant needle being stuck into his leg. Blood poured out of his wound and Saiyanman screamed, "I'm... BLEEDING?!"  
  
"That's what being shot is about." Oakley said as she aimed her gun again and fired.  
  
*****  
  
"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she clutched to Trey's arm. "TREY! Go back! Gohan's in trouble!"  
  
Trey looked at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Women's intuition... maybe... I just felt it! Move it now!" Videl urged.  
  
Trey closed his eyes and felt pain and fear from Gohan. "Oh my god..." The warrior held Videl to his chest. "Hang on tight, Videl! This will be a bumpy ride!" He flew out with a Ki shield surrounding himself and Videl for protection. They both had a feeling that they must hurry.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm just so worried about Trey." Lunch explained as her hands shook. "I know he's strong and that he can take care of himself... but with these supervillainesses coming lately..."  
  
"I know... but Gohan's a strong warrior. Those two are unbeatable somehow." Chi Chi sighed, "Besides... I..." Her face paled as she stared out. "Oh no..."  
  
"Chi Chi?" Lunch asked.  
  
"Turn on the radio!" Chi Chi ordered as she ran to the living room and turned on the radio. "I... think..."  
  
"Mommy?" Goten asked as he, the dog, and Bardock came in.  
  
Chi Chi's face was pale as she clutched onto the radio. Something deep within her told her that there's something wrong with Gohan. She had these feelings before, back when Gohan was away for Namek, and even in the Cell Games. Now, the feeling was very strong and real.   
  
The radio started, *"This is Hamn Radi calling from downtown Hercule City where Saiyanman has just been shot twice by a supervillainess known as Oakley. He's bleeding and paramedics are having a hard time getting to him."*  
  
"Shot?" Chi Chi whispered as she collapsed onto the floor. How could her son get shot? Gohan had been hit by bullets back when he was only five and all they did was sting. Now, Gohan, her sweet Gohan, was shot! "Oh..."   
  
The dog came up to her and whined softly. Chi Chi looked at the dog and wrapped her arms around him. "Gohan!"  
  
"It's okay, my lady. Gohan is a Saiyan. We Saiyans are hard to kill." Bardock comforted.  
  
Goten knelt next to Chi Chi and asked, "Is Gohan hurt?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded as she ran her fingers through the dog's coat. "Gohan is hurt badly." She moaned as tears came down her cheeks. "But, he will make it through. He has to... he's too young to die!"  
  
The dog whined again as he licked Chi Chi's face as if to wash away the tears.   
  
"Looks like our new friend is worried." Bardock said as he put his hand on the dog's head. "Don't worry, boy. Gohan's a Super Saiyan, the strongest in the world. No decent Saiyan would die because of a bullet."  
  
"We just have wait and see." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Tien gasped as he sensed Gohan's power dropped dramatically. What kind of enemy could hurt Gohan that much? Then he sensed Trey's power approaching Gohan's. "No! Trey!" Tien ran out of the house and take off to his son's Ki.  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Videl rushed to the scene where they both saw Saiyanman lying on the top of a roof, sprawled out, surrounded by blood.  
  
"GOHAN!" Trey and Videl screamed as Trey landed and they ran to Saiyanman's side.   
  
Saiyanman moaned as he held his bleeding shoulder. "It hurts." Saiyanman cried out as he looked at Trey and Videl. "Trey, Videl, Oakley has special bullets that could can get through Ki shields."  
  
"I see... well... this looks like a job for..." Trey said as he took out his pepper and sneezed. In a poof of smoke, Trigun stood where Trey once was. "Trigun." Trigun took out both pistols and smirked at Videl. "Videl, stay here and watch Saiyanman. I'll take care of Oakley."  
  
"Right. Just be careful." Videl said as she put on her power bracelets and got out her lasso.  
  
"More young'uns who wanna fight me?" Oakley asked as she flew up and hovered. "Come and get me."  
  
"Damn it! She can fly?!" Trigun moaned as he fired at the woman.   
  
Oakley dodged the bullets and said, "What's wrong, partner? Little boy can't fly?" She fired back at Trigun and laughed.  
  
"Why not just change back to Trey?" Videl asked as she held Gohan. "Trey can fly and he can dodge those bullets."  
  
"It doesn't work like that..." Trigun grunted as he stared up at the woman. "Dodging Ki blasts and dodging bullets are two different things. These bullets are faster than regular bullets and harder to see. Ki blasts are often large and bright so Trey could dodge them. But only a gunslinger like myself can dodge those bullets."  
  
"But you can't fly!" Saiyanman moaned.  
  
Trigun looked at Videl and Saiyanman and said, "Get out of here. I'll be fine."  
  
"Come on, Saiyanman... maybe we can get you to the paramedics." Videl said as she put Saiyanman on her back and lugged him away. "You're not as heavy as I thought you would be." Videl commented as she pulled him away from the battle.  
  
"It's the turtle shells, they made you stronger than you think." Saiyanman moaned as he watched his blood flow. "Gross... I hate this..."  
  
"Haven't you ever been shot before?" Videl asked stunned.  
  
"Not like this! I'm bleeding!"  
  
"Calm down, Gohan." Videl said as she took Gohan to the other side of a rooftop shed and laid him down. "Let me take a look at this." Videl offered as she took off her glasses and hat. "Where were you shot?"  
  
"The leg... and shoulder." Gohan moaned as he grasped his shoulder.  
  
Videl nodded as she examined the leg and then Gohan's back. "The one in the leg must've passed through but the one in the shoulder is still in. I have to stop the bleeding." Videl reached into her capsules and got out a first aid megakit. "Let me stop the bleeding." Videl offered as she got out the bandages.  
  
*****  
  
Trigun growled as he dodged another bunch of bullets. "Damn it! I can't keep dodging like this!" He said as he ducked. He threw away his empty gun and conjured a new set of guns. "Why don't you come down here and fight fair?!" Trigun screamed.  
  
"I suppose I could..." Oakley said as she put away her guns. "How about an old fashioned draw..." She landed on the rooftop. "Twenty paces."  
  
"Twenty paces." Trigun said as he put away his guns.  
  
The two stood back-to-back and counted as they paced away.  
  
*****  
  
On another rooftop, Tien watched intensely. He couldn't believe his eyes. Gohan was down and Trigun and the cowgirl are going to have a draw. "Come on, Trey." Tien whispered.  
  
*****  
  
The two walked as they counted in unison. "Fifteen... sixteen... seventeen..." Trigun focused on his hand. He wanted to fire now.  
  
**Don't fire until twenty.** Trey said in his mind.  
  
**I know that. Code of the West.** Trigun grunted as he said, "Eighteen."  
  
**There has to be a way to fight her. If only you can fly.** Trey thought.  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
**Well... there's no way for me to fly now.** Trigun sighed, **Let me handle this babe.**  
  
**Okay, but don't kill her instantly. We must know who brought her here.** Trey said. **Be careful.**  
  
"Twenty." Trigun and Oakley said as they turned around and fired.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman struggled not to scream as Videl wrapped his shoulder. She pulled off his shirt and applied the right pressure.   
  
"Are you okay?" Videl asked as she reached for Saiyanman's mask.  
  
"Hey... don't..." Saiyanman tried to move back but Videl hold him.  
  
"I just need to see your eyes. Don't worry, I won't let anyone else see your face." Videl said as she slowly pull away Saiyanman's mask to reveal Gohan's scared face. "Well... your pupils are okay."   
  
Gohan sat up and held his shoulder. "Oh man... it hurts... so much."  
  
"I thought you would be calmer about this type of injury." Videl said as she checked the bandages.  
  
"Not really." Gohan confessed, "I rarely get injured like this. And when I do... I just get healed by a senzu or Dende." Gohan looked down, "Sorry for freaking out like that..."  
  
"Hey... that's okay. You were shot twice and your superpowers didn't save you that time. Any sane guy would freak out. Hell, I've seen veteran police officers get shot and freak out." Videl smiled as she stared at his face. "It's funny... seeing you without your mask like this."  
  
"You already know who I am." Gohan said as he smiled.   
  
"I mean... actually getting your mask off myself. I guess a part of me just thinks of Saiyanman and Gohan as separate people." Videl said as she got out a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."  
  
"Thanks." Videl opened the bottle and gave it to him. "How's Trigun doing?"  
  
Videl peeked outside to see the two fighters standing and then started firing at each other. "They're still at it."  
  
"I... wish..." Gohan moaned as he tried to get up only to grunt in pain. "Damn it!"  
  
"It's okay... once the others find out they will come and help Tre- Trigun." Videl commented.  
  
"Yeah the others... THE OTHERS?!" Gohan grabbed his mask with his free hand and said, "We can't have the others come here. They'll get killed! Hello! Bulma! *groan*"  
  
"*Saiyanman, I'm getting Vegita to help you.*" Bulma said over the link.  
  
"No! Don't! This woman has special bullets. It can go through Ki shields and through the suit! Don't let anyone here! Especially Goten and Trunks!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"*Don't worry... I'll get the reinforcements there but they will be careful.*"  
  
"Okay." Gohan sighed as he turned off the link.   
  
Suddenly, Trigun screamed in pain. Gohan and Videl winced and Gohan decided that Trigun needs some help. "Oh man... Videl, go help Trigun."  
  
"What about you?" Videl asked as she put Gohan's mask back onto his head.  
  
"I'll be fine." Gohan urged, "Just go."  
  
"All right." Videl nodded as she reached into her capsule container. "I have a costume of sorts in here... it's not the best, but it'll have to do."  
  
*****  
  
Trigun moaned as he held his forearm. It was a clean wound and he could still move his fingers but it was obvious that these special bullets affected him as well.  
  
**Damn it! What should I do?** Trigun thought as he conjured up another gun.  
  
**I don't know. Sneeze and turn into me. I got an idea on how we both can fight.** Trey said in his mind.  
  
"Right." Trigun muttered as he took out some pepper and flung it into his face. In a sneeze, Trey appeared and flew up with gun in hand.  
  
"Now, it's my turn." Trey said as he fired at Oakley.   
  
Oakley dodged the bullets and laughed. "Oh come on! You can't hit the broad side of a barn! What will you do? You can fly but can't fire guns. Trigun can't fly but he's a sharpshooter."  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to face us both." Trey said as he focused. It was a technique he had never dared to try before due to his split personality. He watched his father do this technique many times when he was self training. It was a long shot, but right now it was the only shot he had. A bright light covered him and the light vanished to reveal two Treys. The first Trey took out the pepper and said, "And it's time for Trigun." Trey One sneezed and Trigun appeared.  
  
The two looked at each other. Trigun nodded and said, "You are one handsome fellow."  
  
"Let's go." Trey said as he picked up Trigun and flew at Oakley.  
  
Tien's eyes widened as he leaned over. "No! Trey shouldn't use the split technique like that!" His heart raced as he flew up. The split technique divides the body and mind. There was no telling what would happen if a man with a split personality would divide into two.  
  
Trey held Trigun by the shoulders as Trigun fired more rounds at Oakley. Oakley dodged the bullets and fired back. Trigun ducked and screamed, "Trey! Down!"   
  
"Okay... okay... no need to yell." Trey grumbled as he ducked. "This isn't one of the best ideas I had."  
  
"Now... let's... GAH!" Oakley screamed as she looked down to see a silver rope around her ankle. "Hey! I've been lassoed!" She exclaimed as she looked down to see a woman holding her down.  
  
Trey and Trigun gasped as they recognized the woman. It was Videl but she was dressed in a strange outfit with a red tight top that covered her cleavage and torso, and a red and white striped skirt. On her wrists were a pair of silver bracelets and on her head was a gold tiara with a blue mask. "VIDEL?!" They screamed in unison.  
  
Videl didn't answer as she used every ounce of her strength to hold the woman. "Leave... them... alone!" Videl grunted as sweat came down her forehead.  
  
"Ooohhh... such a nice target." Oakley said as she fired at Videl.   
  
"Videl!!!" Trey and Trigun screamed as Trey flew to stop the bullet.  
  
Videl jumped to the side and the bullet whized by her. "Nice try." Videl said as she held the woman in place.  
  
"Can you hold me, little girl?" Oakley asked as she flew down and around. Videl grunted as she lost her footing and started being moved around.  
  
"Let go, Videl!" Trey urged, "She'll make you fall!"  
  
"I'll take that risk!" Videl shouted as she struggled against the woman finally, she ended up at the edge of the roof.   
  
"Here's another bullet with yer name on it." Oakley said as she fired again. Videl gasped as she let go and lost her balance.  
  
"NO!!!" Videl screamed as she found herself falling through the air. She looked up to see Oakley keeping Trey and Trigun busy. It hit her. She was going to die. At that moment, a torment of thoughts and regrets overwhemled her. She would never get a chance to learn to fly. She would never get to see who's Gohan's future wife will be. She would never confront her father about what happened. She would never fight in the Tournament. She will be dead. "HELP!!!" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes.   
  
"It's okay. I got you." A deep voice said as the girl felt her descent slow and stop. Videl opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of a tall man. He was bald with three eyes and very strong.   
  
"You must be Trey's father, Tien." Videl rationalized as she stared at her rescuer.   
  
"Yes, that's me." Tien said, "Who are you and what are you doing in that outfit?"  
  
"My name is Videl Satan and this outfit... is a long story." Videl replied, "You have to help him- them. Trey and Trigun are having a hard time with Oakley. He... they're... why aren't you helping them?!"  
  
"I will. Just need to get you to Gohan." Tien said as he flew to Saiyanman who was watching the fight.  
  
"Tien!" Saiyanman exclaimed, "Great to see you! Ummm... got any senzus on you?"  
  
Tien shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have any right now. I rushed out when I heard what happened."  
  
"Will you talk to Trey?" Saiyaman asked concerned, "I mean... he did miss you."  
  
"I'm just here to make sure Trey's not dead." Tien said, "You two stay here." He flew up worried. His son, or sons as the case may be, were fighting a supervillianess who managed to critically injure Gohan. A feat that only a few had actually accomplished. Yet he wanted to protect Trey and this is the opportunity to prove to him that being a defender is futile.  
  
"Check this out... Daddy's back." Trigun said sarcastically as Trey looked on.  
  
"Oh my god." Trey muttered as his grip loosened.   
  
"Hey!" Trigun screamed, "Look, we both know that Tien hates us. He especially hates me! He tried to wipe me out!"  
  
"You are a little unstable." Trey admitted as Trigun fired another round at Oakley.  
  
"Of course, I'm unstable! I'm the evil half and you're the goody-goody half." Trigun exclaimed as he conjured a rifle and fired rounds at Oakley again. Oakley fired her gun and Trey ducked the bullets.  
  
Tien put his hands to the side of his face and prayed this new move would work. "SOLAR BEAM!" He screamed as a bright yellow beam flew out of his face and into Oakley.  
  
"Gah!" Oakley screamed as she vanished.  
  
"Tien!" Trey screamed in joy as he and Trigun landed on the roof and Tien followed.   
  
The three stared at each other for the longest moment. Finally, Trey said, "Thanks for the help back there."  
  
"I wanted you to understand how futile it is to try to be a defender." Tien said as he stared at Trey. "If I haven't been there, Videl and you would be dead."  
  
"And what am I? Chopped sushi?" Trigun asked as he came forward. "I exist too!" He glared at Tien and asked, "But you still don't think I exist, do you?"  
  
Tien looked at the two. It was getting worse. Trey and Trigun are apart and growing more separate by the minute. They are reforming their old personalities and make things very hard for both of them if they decided to fuse back. "Fuse back now." He ordered.  
  
"Why should we?" Trigun asked as he looked at Trey. "I mean, we had this split personality problem for years. And now, it's solved."  
  
"I don't have to worry about sneezing in front of people and having them see my change." Trey said as he smirked, "No more fight for control."  
  
"We're through being a psycho freak." Trigun nodded. "We should've thought of this a long time ago."  
  
"You can't remain separate." Tien insisted, "The split form weakens the person... you two are half as strong as you would've been if you were together."  
  
"So? You didn't want us to fight anyway... besides, we are more effecitve this way." Trey rationalized.   
  
"You can't be serious." Saiyanman moaned as he limped over while being supported by Videl. His shock had worn off and his Saiyan healing had kicked in. "Trey... Trigun... you are one man."  
  
"We're two men. We had to deal with each other ever since we were kids." Trey said, "I'm not going to be afraid to losing control ever again."  
  
"And I'm free to do what I want to do! And get to ask girls out on dates! Especially that Kai Shi chick." Trigun grinned evilly.  
  
"You can do what you need to do as one man." Tien insisted, "Trigun, I don't hate you. Really... I just get worried about you... well... you did some evil things in the past."  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean to nearly kill Goku back then!" Trigun screamed.  
  
Tien gasped as he and Videl nearly fell over. "You nearly killed Goku? Since when?" Tien demanded.  
  
"While you were dead, old man." Trigun snapped.  
  
"Long time ago." Trey confessed, "Sorry."  
  
Tien stared at the two. For a long time, he thought that most of the anger Trey was feeling was from Trigun. But, in reality, Trigun and Trey were equally angry at him. They hated him for expecting them to be different. "Why do you hate me?" Tien asked finally.  
  
The two glared at him. "Because you want us to be like him!" They screamed as they pointed to Saiyanman.   
  
"Gohan never loses his mind." Trey mimiced.  
  
"Gohan always saves the world." Trigun snapped.  
  
"Gohan's so strong."  
  
"Gohan is super smart."  
  
"Gohan will be there so don't think about saving the world!" The two screamed together.  
  
"You say that about me?" Saiyanman asked, "But... I'm not perfect."  
  
"Exactly!" Trey and Trigun agreed.  
  
"Gohan bleeds like we do. Gohan cries when he does." Trey said, "Why do you constantly compare me to Gohan?"  
  
"I just wanted whats best for you." Tien whispered, "I thought that if Gohan provides a good example of what you should be..."  
  
"We're not made to fit into a mold." Trey said, "When we were born, the mold was broken. You hate us because we are freaks!"  
  
"That's not true!" Tien insisted, "I care about you two very much! I mean... your mother had a split personality and I still love her."  
  
"You left us and remained dead because of Mom's and mine personaity problems!" Trey screamed, "I remember that day very clearly! You were mad at Mother because she stole money to fix us that great dinner... you just left and didn't touch a thing!"   
  
"You spent a year training while I had to fend for myself and Trey. It was lonely and difficult. Mother went off on her drinking binges and we had to take care of ourselves!" Trigun boomed as guns and rifles land around them.  
  
"Every day, I hoped and pray that you would come back. But how was I supposed to know that there was no god after you died?" Trey said ironically, "I saw your death on TV. I cried for you. But, I watched and hoped that a miracle would happened."  
  
"I was foolish back then." Trigun sighed, "After all, Goku told us that Gohan, Krillian, and Bulma were going off to Namek, we were hopeful that you would come back."  
  
"How were we supposed to know that you won't come back for another two years?" Trey asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to be away for so long." Tien whispered, "I was only trying to get stronger for you and... to find out how to cure you."  
  
"Cure us?" Trey and Trigun asked.  
  
"King Kai knew of many things in the Northern Quadrant. I thought that he would know of a way to getting you two to be one man and your mother into being one complete woman." Tien explained, "I thought I was doing what was best for you. I swear, I never intended to hurt you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Trey asked as tears gathered in his eyes.  
  
"I failed. I thought it would be best if you didn't find out so you won't be disapointed in me." Tien said, "Please, I'm sorry for making those mistakes. I'm sorry for making you decide between being a defender and being my son or sons. Just... you have to fuse back or you might die."  
  
"Dad..." Trey whispered as he stepped foward.  
  
Suddenly, a bullet came out of nowhere and struck Tien. "Gah!" Tien moaned as he collapsed onto the ground and a pool of blood appeared around him.  
  
"DAD!" Trey and Trigun exclaimed as they looked up to see Oakley hovering in midair.  
  
"Don't cha love these here plot twists?" Oakley asked as she blew smoke away from her gun.  
  
Trey and Trigun growled as they glared at her. "YOU WILL PAY!!!" Trey and Trigun screamed as they fired at the woman. Trey lashed out in a bunch of Ki blasts and Trigun fired round after round in a blind fury.  
  
Videl ran to Tien, while carrying Saiyanman, and checked his vitals. "He's still alive." Videl whispered in relief as she took out a bunch of bandages to stop the bleeding. "Hang on, Tien."  
  
"Keep him alive." Saiyanman advised, "He needs to be alive in order for Dende or the senzu beans to work."  
  
"Keep him alive. I can do that." Videl muttered as she put Saiyanman to the side and started working on Tien.  
  
"What should we do?" Trigun asked Trey. "We're too weak like this!"  
  
"We can't do it like we did before with our split personality." Trey figured, "What if we... fuse?"  
  
"Fuse?"  
  
"Combine our personalities." Trey said, "It's possible since we are now separate people. We have to try for Dad and Gohan." Trey gestured to his father.  
  
Trigun looked at the fallen man and then at Gohan. "All right." Trigun put his palms up. "Let's do this."  
  
Trey put his palms up and placed his hands on his counterpart's. The two stared intently at each other. Instantly, they felt each other's minds and thoughts. Trey felt Trigun's anger and passion flow through him. Trigun felt Trey's disapline and wisdom flow though him. They screamed as they were pulled into each other and a bright flash of light overwhelmed them.   
  
Videl, Saiyanman, and even Oakley shielded their eyes. The light faded and a young man appeared. He had silver hair and silver eyes, and wore a long black cape, a white top, black pants and white boots. On his chest was a yinyang symbol and he had a pair of bracelets with yinyang symbols on them as well.   
  
"Trey? Trigun?" Saiyanman whispered.  
  
The man looked up and spoke in a soft voice. "I am neither Trey nor Trigun. I am Triforce!" He glared at Oakley, "I will defeat you for all the pain you caused!"  
  
"Bring it on, handsome." Oakley said as she flew up.  
  
Triforce conjured up a pair of guns and flew into the air. Saiyanman gasped as he watched the man fly. "Incredible. He has so much power. He has Trey's power and Trigun's passion."  
  
Triforce fired at Oakley and Oakley dodged it. "Still can't hit me." She laughed.  
  
"I'll need a different strategy." Triforce said as he rose his hands in the air. "You may still be faster than me... but I have more skills." Triforce lowered his hands and in between his hands a bright sword with a yinyang symbol on the hilt appeared. He held the sword in his hands and smirked, "You didn't know that I can fight with a blade did you?"  
  
"Huh?" Videl muttered as she put her hands on Tien's wound for more pressure.  
  
"Trey... Trigun... took swordfighting lessons..." Tien coughed as he breathed. "Couldn't... *cough* focus hard enough to be a master."  
  
"But, as one man, they had the experience they need to use a weapon that neither of them can use." Saiyanman whispered, "Wow..."  
  
Triforce flew at Oakley and the woman fired at him. The warrior's sword glowed as he blocked the bullets. "My blade can handle your bullets." Triforce said as he held his sword. His sword glowed a silver color as Triforce screamed and lashed three times creating a giant triangle. "TRIBEAM!" He screamed as a bright triangle shaped beam struck Oakley.  
  
"No!" The beam crashed Oakley into space and the woman vanished.  
  
Triforce sighed in relief as he turned to Videl, Tien, and Saiyanman and ran to Tien's side. "Father?" Triforce asked as he knelt down.   
  
"He's alive. Barely." Videl said, "I'm doing everything humanily possible to keep him that way."  
  
"Let me help." Triforce said as he put his hand on Tien's chest and focused. His hand glowed and then Tien's body. Tien's breathing became less shallow and his pale skin regain its color.   
  
"You healed him?" Videl asked as she stared.  
  
"Only bought him time." Triforce replied as he removed his hand. "I gave him some of my lifeforce... and healed more of his vials but he needs a senzu bean or Dende."  
  
"Where's the action?" Vegita demanded as he landed on the roof. He was dressed in a bullet proof vest with helmet and gloves.   
  
"You missed it." Saiyanman said, "What took you?"  
  
"My wife." Vegita grunted as he tossed the senzu bean bag to the girl. "I wanted to catch the fight but no... Bulma wanted me to have special armor because she didn't want me to die again. Ha! What does she know?!" He looked at Triforce and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Triforce, the combination of Trey and Trigun." Triforce introduced.  
  
Vegita looked at the human and sighed, "Typical humans... full of damn surprises."  
  
Videl just shook her head as she fed Tien the senzu bean. Tien's body tensed and then he stood up. "Thanks." Tien said to Videl, "For helping me."  
  
"I was just doing my duty." Videl said as she gave a senzu to Saiyanman.  
  
Saiyanman hopped up and ripped off his bandages. "All right! Let's get out of here before the authorities show up and make things complicated!" Saiyanman picked up Videl.   
  
"Let's go." Triforce agreed as they flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi watched the radio intensely as she and Lunch held each other in comfort and fear. Their sons are in battle and now possibly Tien with a mad woman who can actually kill them with strange bullets.  
  
*"This is just in... a Silver Fighter had fought the cowboy gunslinger and... he just pulled out a sword... let lose a powerful-"* Static filled the radio and then another voice showed, *"Due to technical difficulties, we cannot broadcast this fight right now."*  
  
"What?!" Chi Chi screamed as she slammed her fist into a radio. It exploded and she pulled her fist out. "Damn it..."  
  
"Silver fighter?" Goten asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi muttered, "I never heard of a silver fighter before. I just hope that this silver fighter is on our side."   
  
"Please let my Trey-chan and Tien be okay." Lunch prayed as she clutched her hands.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone looked at it. Bardock picked it up and said, "Hello? Gohan?" He looked up and said, "It's Gohan. He's alive. Yes. The senzus? Good."  
  
"Give me that phone!" Chi Chi demanded as she jumped up and snatched the phone from the Saiyan. "Gohan?! Yes... are you okay? Uh huh... oh thank Dende... yes. Okay, you have to go to Capsule Corps to get the bullets checked out? Okay... what?! Oh... sure." She held the phone up, "Lunch, Tien wants to speak to you."  
  
Lunch wiped her eyes and reached for the phone. "Tien? Uh huh? Are you okay, dear? Huh?! Trey and Trigun are now Triforce?! How's that possible? Okay... okay... oh my! Dr. Briefs will check him. Good. I'm coming with the others. Please, just be careful. I love you, Tien." She hang up. "They're going to Capsule Corps."  
  
"We better get there too..." Chi Chi said as she ran out. "FLYING NIMBUS!" She screamed and the cloud came. "Let's go!"  
  
The dog ran up and jumped onto the Nimbus. He landed and curled up next to a surprised Chi Chi. "How did he do that?" Lunch wondered as she climbed onto the Nimbus.   
  
"He must be a pure hearted dog." Chi Chi said as she pet the dog. "Okay, you want to come with us?"  
  
The dog barked once and wagged his tail.   
  
Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "Okay, you can come. Besides, Dr. Briefs can check you over and even give you some shots."  
  
The enthusiastic dog stopped wagging his tail and whimpered as he lowered his head.  
  
"She doesn't mean it, doggie." Lunch cooed as she pet the dog. "He's such a smart doggie, yes you are."  
  
"Let's head out." Bardock said as he and Goten flew out with Chi Chi, the dog, and Lunch following behind.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... Triforce, aside from the eye and hair color and the overwhelming power reading, you are a normal human being." Dr. Briefs concluded as he helped Triforce off of the bed.   
  
"Well... that is good to know." Triforce replied.  
  
"How come you're so much stronger than Trey or Trigun?" Gohan asked, "I mean, you're still the same man. Right?"  
  
"I do not know." Triforce replied.  
  
"Trey-chan! Tien!" Lunch screamed as she bust through the door and lunged at Tien. "You're alive!"  
  
"Of course, I am." Tien said as he held his wife. "It's okay... I'm fine and so's... Triforce."  
  
"Tri-who?" Lunch repeated as she looked at a silver haired man sitting on a biobed. He had the same face but with different eyes and hair. She recognized the third eye immediately. "Trey chan?"  
  
"Actually, it's Triforce for now." Triforce replied as he smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh! Triforce-chan!" Lunch wailed, "I was so worried about you! And... how did you become Triforce?"  
  
"I just did." Triforce replied, "Don't worry, Mom, I'm okay. I'm one person for once in my life."  
  
"He is. He saved us all." Tien admitted, "Sorry about doubting you, son."  
  
"Hey, that's okay." Triforce nodded, "I understand your fear."  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed as she tackled Gohan and hugged him. "You nearly scared me to death! How could you get shot like that?!"  
  
"I... don't know." Gohan admitted as he hugged back. "That lady had some special gun that can go through my Ki shield... even my uniform." It sounded strange just thinking about a simple gun actually coming close to killing him and Tien. He still felt a phantom of a pain in his leg and shoulder.  
  
"What kind of gun can do that?! You've survived blasts that could destroy planets!" Chi Chi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know... Bulma managed to get a few of the bullets that Oakley used and is studying it right now." Gohan eplained.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed as he, Bardock, and the dog rushed in. "You're okay!" The boy jumped into Gohan's arms.  
  
"Well... of course I am." Gohan said as he grinned and ruffled Goten's hair. "A little gun can't stop... Saiyanman!" The dog barked as he jumped onto Gohan. "Hey!" Gohan laughed as he put Goten down and pet the dog. "Worried about me too, boy?"  
  
The dog barked wildly as he wagged his tail. He jumped and licked him on the face repeatedly.  
  
"I wasn't worried. I know that you will make it." Bardock said as he stood in the corner and smirked.   
  
"Calm down, Muffin! *ow!*" Dr. Briefs said as he tried to pull a frantic black cat from his hair. Finally, he pulled the cat off and soothed it. "There there Muffin..."  
  
"Sorry, about the dog scaring the cat." Chi Chi applogized, "But the dog was so insistant on coming."  
  
"That's okay." Dr. Briefs said as he examined the dog. "What a fine specimine. What's his name?"  
  
"Well... we... just got him today." Gohan explained, "We found him near our house or he found us."  
  
"How did that dog get to your house?" Videl wondered as she reached down and pet the dog. "Your house was in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Don't know." Gohan replied.  
  
"Well... I can take care of the fellow." Dr. Briefs offered, "I have plenty of room. I love taking care of animals."  
  
The dog whined slightly as he gazed at Chi Chi.   
  
"I don't think so." Chi Chi said as she smiled at the dog. "He seems attached to us." The dog barked in agreement and sat next to Chi Chi.  
  
"I bet he did. Amazing. At least let me do a check up. I do dog check ups all the time for my pets." Dr. Briefs said as he rocked his little cat.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Bulma said as she ran in. "I..." Bulma looked at the dog and asked, "Dad! How many times did I tell you not to bring pets in while the others are being checked up?"   
  
The dog just looked at her.  
  
"Actually, he's mine." Chi Chi said as she put her hand on the dog's head.  
  
"Yours?!" Bulma exclaimed as she knelt down. "I don't know you own a dog! What's his name?"  
  
"We don't know!" Goten said as he put his arms around the dog's neck. "We found him this morning!"  
  
"And you are going to take him in? That's so sweet!" Bulma gushed as she pet the dog. "Hey there, boy!"  
  
The dog barked and licked her face.   
  
"Yuck! Hey! Watch it with the makeup!" Bulma stood up and stepped back. The dog whined as he lowered his head. "Awww... that's okay. I forgive you." Bulma giggled as she pet the dog again. "He's so sweet!"  
  
"I thought so." Chi Chi confessed, "In fact, he can ride the Flying Nimbus."  
  
"The Nimbus?" Bulma repeated, "But... I thought only those with a pure heart can ride the nimbus."  
  
"He must be a pure hearted dog." Gohan rationalized. "Pretty cool. You have a real heart of gold."  
  
"Yes... a heart of gold..." Chi Chi paused as she looked at the dog. "THAT'S IT! I got the perfect name! Goldheart!"  
  
"Goldheart?" Everyone else repeated.  
  
"That's... a good name." Gohan agreed as he grinned at the dog. "He's a golden retriever and he is very nice... what do you think, boy?"  
  
The dog barked in joy as he wagged his tail.  
  
"Goldheart it is then." Chi Chi nodded.  
  
"Here's the test results of those bullets!" Vegita grunted as he came up and handed the results to the woman.  
  
"Thanks, Vegita." Bulma said as she looked at the results. "I thought so. Anyway, I was doing some tests on these things... it's made out of some unknown metal that could disperse Ki energy and go at super fast speeds. That's why it managed to wound Gohan so easily." Bulma explained as she took out a bullet.  
  
"Any idea on where this metal came from?" Videl asked, "Like someone inventing the metal?"  
  
"No. In fact, I don't think it's made on Earth." Bulma said, "It's very structure has a very low grade radiation. Something similiar to Uranium. Harmless to us but its unique signature makes it able to disrupt natural energy."  
  
"Any way of protection?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not really... I can give you some more armor but for now... you just have to be careful." Bulma suggested as she sighed, "Sorry."  
  
"At least we have some idea of what we're against." Videl said as she stared at the bullets.   
  
"Perhaps." Vegita growled as he looked at the dog and then looked away. "Are you certain the woman is dead?" He asked.  
  
"I shot him with a powerful Ki blast." Triforce explained, "She hasn't come back yet."  
  
"She's dead. She was shot into the stratosphere by a huge blast. No one can survive that." Videl explained.  
  
"I did." Vegita said as he looked at her. "I once survived being shot by a super powerful beam into the air twice. It wasn't pleasant but I did survive."  
  
"He's right." Gohan said as he stared with dark eyes, "There's a chance Oakley survived too. I don't know."  
  
"This is getting worse." Triforce muttered, "One woman couldn't have created these weapons by herself. Someone must be behind all this."  
  
"If that is so." Videl said, "Why?"  
  
A moment of silence overcame them. Finally, Triforce said, "I don't know."  
  
*****  
  
"Whoo boy! What a blast!" Oakley moaned as she limped into the room being supported by Luna. "Thought I was going to that there Next Dimension!"  
  
"You did an excellent job, Oakley." Kai Shi said, "Triforce is an impressive fighter. He is tapping into his true potential."  
  
"Yeah... still a lousy shot." Oakley grunted as she sat down. "I gotta give that boy shootin' lessons."  
  
"After you rest." Kai Shi said as she waved her hand and the woman vanished.   
  
"We're making great progress!" Luna gushed, "He'll be pleased!"  
  
"Perhaps... but we still have a long way to go." Kai Shi said as she held up a gun. "A long way to go."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you should stay here, Triforce-chan?" Lunch asked as Triforce was practicing some sword moves at Chi Chi's house.  
  
"Positive." Triforce said as he nodded. "There's a great evil out there. I have to get stronger for them. Gohan can't fight this alone."  
  
"You're right. You do have to train." Tien commented, "I'm... I'm..."  
  
"That's okay." Triforce said as he smiled, "I know you mean well..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you at least visit us once in a while?" Lunch asked, "Please?"  
  
"Of course." Triforce kissed Lunch gently on the cheek. "Gohan and I will visit... ah..." Triforce backed away and held his nose. "Ahh.. choo!!!" He sneezed and a bright light overwhelmed him. Trey appeared in normal school clothes.  
  
"Well... now I know how to get out Triforce form." Trey said as he grinned, "I'll visit. I promise."  
  
"Good." Lunch kissed him on the cheek, "Bye, Trey-chan."  
  
"Bye... son." Tien said as the warrior picked Lunch up and flew off.  
  
Trey sighed as he nodded and went to the backyard where Videl was setting up her capsule house. Her capsule house was the same size as Chi Chi's regular house. "Nice house..."  
  
"Comes from having a rich father who wants people to think that I'm possessed by evil." Videl sighed as she turned on the power.   
  
"It will get better." Trey said.  
  
"Yeah... Trey, right?" Trey nodded and Videl continued, "Good. You have this tendancy of changing names and personalities at a drop of a hat."  
  
"Only when I sneeze." Trey replied when he noticed Goten playing catch with Goldheart. "That kid loves Goldheart doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. That's so adorable how those two just bonded." Videl smiled, "I wonder if I can play with him?"  
  
"Maybe." Trey smiled, "Where did that dog come from?"  
  
"No clue." Gohan replied as he landed at the yard. "I went to the village and asked around. No one even owns a golden retriever."  
  
"Maybe, he come from a place far away." Videl said.  
  
"He's clean and healthy when we found him. There's no way that dog could travel that far." Trey looked at the dog as he trotted to them and sat next to Gohan.  
  
Videl unloaded a bench and sat down. The two warriors followed and Goldheart laid his head on Gohan's lap. "Well... this has been an interesting day. I'm a fugitive on the run. Gohan was shot. Trey gained a new personality." Videl muttered.  
  
"And we got a new dog!" Gohan laughed as he rubbed Goldheart's head. Goldheart licked Gohan's hand.  
  
"And a new dog." Videl repeated.  
  
"And I did get reconcilate with Dad." Trey added as he leaned back. "What a day."  
  
"I just hope that I can forgive my father like you did." Videl said, "It must be hard."  
  
"It was." Trey stared upward, "It still hurt but at least Dad is willing to let me do what I had to do."  
  
"You and Hercule will make up." Gohan said, "You two loved each other... just... under strange circumstances."  
  
"Yup... a conspiracy about an epic battle seven years ago." Videl looked down and asked, "Gohan... I understand that Goku volunteered to stay dead. Did you ever... feel... betrayed?"  
  
Everyone even Goldheart looked at Gohan who was stroking the dog's head absentmindly. "I can't." Gohan grinned, "Dad... Dad believed that he was the main reason why all those villians keep on attacking us. Piccolo was created to kill Dad. Raddiz came to find Dad. Nappa and Vegita came to find the Dragon Balls because they found out from Raddiz. Freeza and King Kold came to kill Dad. The Androids and Cell were created to kill Dad."  
  
"All this trouble was caused by your father?" Videl asked stunned as the dog whined.  
  
"He believed that." Gohan admitted, "That's why he stayed dead. He knew that I didn't want to fight. So, he thought if he stayed dead, there wouldn't be any more villians."  
  
"It didn't work." Videl said, "Those supervillainesses are causing trouble now. Not because of Goku."  
  
"I know." Gohan said as he stroke Goldheart again. "But I have a feeling that Dad made the right decision. I trust him with all my heart. I know that he cares deeply about me and Mom, and maybe he even knows about Goten." He smiled as the dog wagged his tail, "I love him."  
  
Trey and Videl stared at him for the longest moment. "Gohan, I wish I have your faith." Videl sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Me too." Trey said, "I think this will be one of the most interesting experiences we'll ever had."  
  
"Yeah. And I might like it like that." Videl sighed as she smiled at Gohan.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. New Lessons

Okay! Another chapter! This chapter is somewhat of a twoparter so to speak... there's a surprise guest star from a different anime. Can you guess who he was and what show he is from? He doesn't belong to me, that's for sure. You know the disclaimer...  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 11  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun's bright rays slowly creep into the window as a lone figure rose from bed. Videl yawned as she picked up her training outfit and went to the Capsule shower. After a quick shower, she changed into her outfit and got out of the house to Chi Chi's house only a few feet away. She gazed at the quiet, serene place. It was peaceful and yet her heart longed for her home in the city.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she opened her eyes and stretched. She pulled her long hair into its customary bun and looked at the foot of her futon to see Goldheart asleep. "Wake up, Goldheart." Chi Chi whispered as she shook him. "Time to get up."  
  
Goldheart woke up and yawned. He looked at her and barked happily. He shuffled up to his feet and licked her face.   
  
"Calm down, boy!" Chi Chi laughed as she rubbed the dog's head. "Easy! I have to get ready for breakfast!" She got up and Goldheart barked as he walked circles around her excited. "Come on, Goldheart." Chi Chi said as she opened the door.   
  
*****  
  
Trey opened his eyes as he got up and stared at his hand.   
  
**Funny being one guy during that time.** Trigun commented, **Kinda weird.**  
  
**Tell me about it.** Trey agreed as he nodded. **Can I... we be Triforce again?**  
  
**Hey, you're the one who is the expert in this Ki mojo stuff. I'm the gun toter of this team.** Trigun smirked in his mind.   
  
"Yeah." Trey laughed as he looked over to his side to see Gohan moaning and turning.   
  
**He's been at it all night.** Trigun commented, **The guy's powerful but he can be such a wimp.**  
  
**He got shot!** Trey reminded, **He wasn't used to getting shot and getting hurt like that.**  
  
Gohan sat up and gasped. "Oh man..." Sweat was pouring down his forehead and looked around. "Heh heh... bad dream." He grinned.  
  
Trey nodded and said, "I understand... all that you have been through lately... the supervillianesses... those Gohans... and that Oakley girl would cause some sort of nightmare."  
  
Gohan nodded as he touched the shoulder where he was shot. It was still tender to him despite the fact that the senzu bean healed him. "Oh well... just a nasty dream. Let's get some breakfast! I'm starved."  
  
"Me too!" Goten gushed, "Wanna race, Grandpa?" The boys looked to see the fourth futon empty. "Grandpa?"  
  
"He must be meditating again." Gohan replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Be one with your senses and yet be apart of your senses." Piccolo instructed as he and Bardock sat across from each other in mediating positions.  
  
"I am one with my senses. I am one with time..." Bardock repeated with his eyes closed and his body relaxed.  
  
"You are not here. You are everywhere." Piccolo whispered.  
  
"I am everywhere and not here." Bardock repeated as he tilted his head up and tried to extend his mind toward infinity. Suddenly, he fell back and screamed as he held his head.   
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and he saw Bardock lying, on the ground holding his head while in a fetal position. "Bardock! Bardock! What's wrong?"  
  
Bardock opened his eyes as he sat up. "No!" He gasped as he got up.  
  
"Bardock? What did you see?" Piccolo asked as Bardock rubbed his head.  
  
"They... they're gone!" Bardock screamed as he looked around. "They're all gone!"  
  
Piccolo's heart froze as he asked, "Who is gone? Is it a vision of the future?"  
  
"No... I heard... saw them... felt them get taken away by a great and evil force!" Bardock gasped as he looked around. "Toma... Celpia... Totepo... Panboukin... King Vegita... they're all gone! The entire dead Saiyan race is gone!" Bardock screamed as he went to his knees and a tear came down his face.   
  
"What do you mean gone?" Piccolo asked trying to remain stoic.  
  
"Gone! Gone from the afterlife! The entire Saiyan race is gone!" Bardock ranted, "I have to find them! I have to know what happened!"  
  
Piccolo grabbed the Saiyan by the shoulders and said, "Calm down! Are you sure it wasn't a future vision?"  
  
"No..." Bardock shook his head. "I... I have been feeling odd ever since I met those alternate versions of Gohan. I can sense things in the present... I didn't say anything but when Trey became Triforce, I saw him in my mind! What happened to my people happened a few minutes ago! I have to save them! We have to save them all!"  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly as he let go. "I understand... but we can't just barge in. If there's a force that could wipe out the Saiyan race in the Next Dimension... it must be very powerful. I'll talk to King Yemma and maybe King Kai about this. Maybe they has some idea of what was going on. In the meantime... stay here. Don't be a Saiyan and rush into things head-first. There must be an explaination about this. You haven't mastered that power of yours and you might be wrong."  
  
"But-" Bardock started before Piccolo put hand over the saiyan's mouth.  
  
"Not another word." Piccolo warned, "Just stay here. If there's any alarm, I'll contact you and the others telepathically."  
  
"Be careful." Bardock sighed and Piccolo nodded. He flew off and Bardock sighed, "My crew... my family... where are you?"  
  
*****  
  
"No, Goldheart!" Chi Chi scowled at the dog who was trying to sneak away with some sausages. "You can't eat those." Chi Chi said as she snatched the meat away.  
  
The dog whined and gave her a puppy faced look. "No! No!" Chi Chi said as she took out her spoon and shook it at the dog.  
  
"Hey, Mom, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he and Trey came in. "Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Not yet." Chi Chi sighed, "Gohan, Trey, can one of you take Goldheart outside and feed him some of the dog food Bulma loaned us? I think he's hungry."  
  
"Sure..." Gohan said as he led the dog outside. "Come here, Goldheart, we have some yummy dog food for you."  
  
Goldheart looked up at Chi Chi and whined slightly, then followed Gohan outside.  
  
"He's trying to eat your food again?" Trey asked as he smirked.  
  
"Honestly... he's as bad as Goten sometimes." Chi Chi mused, "It doesn't help that Goten was feeding him during dinner last night. That dog is hooked on my cooking."  
  
"Anyone who eats your food is hooked." Trey confessed, "Even Piccolo loves your food, and he doesn't eat."  
  
Chi Chi sighed and nodded. "True... but that dog is trouble! And yet..."  
  
"Yet you can't help but love him." Trey finished as he sighed, "Oh well... Gohan and I will have to go to school without Videl. Those goons will still be looking for her."  
  
"I can't believe that those idiots think that Videl's kidnapped and being brainwashed!" Chi Chi ranted, "Poor Videl, I'll try to help her out as much as I can."  
  
"I know you will... she might be your future daughter-in-law." Trey hinted.  
  
Hearts flew around Chi Chi's head as she sighed. "You really think that... Gohan and Videl would... would... grandchildren!" She gushed as she danced around while Trey sweatdropped.   
  
"Okay..." Trey sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan watched as the dog wolfed down his food. He smiled as he thought about how he and the other Saiyans ate. The dog seem to enjoy his food and gulped it down only like a Saiyan could. Goldheart looked up and barked after he emptied the bowl.   
  
"Done already, Goldheart?" Gohan asked as he grinned and rubbed the dog's head, "You must be hungry."  
  
Goldheart barked in agreement and licked Gohan.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, boy! I gotta get to school soon!" Gohan laughed as he stood up. Goldheart whined but nodded. Gohan frowned and said, "You know... if I didn't know any better... I could've sworn you can understand me." Gohan shook his head. "No way... can't happen."   
  
"I don't know... from what I see... anything's possible." Videl said and Gohan turned to see Videl standing behind him wearing a pair of pajamas and a long robe.   
  
"Videl..." Gohan said as he walked to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Videl sighed as she shrugged. "Okay for a fugitive. Maybe, I shouldn't be here. If I get caught, you will be in trouble."  
  
"I doubt that much." Gohan said, "Trey, Bardock, myself, and even Goten and Mom can handle ourselves just fine. We have Bulma to help us. Heck! We can go places that doesn't officially exist! I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Videl blushed as she tighened her robe. "Do you mean it? I mean... I was such an egotistical girl... I've been mean to you and especially Trey."  
  
"You didn't know better." Gohan grinned, "So... ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast?" Videl repeated as she looked down. She wasn't planning to get that involved with Gohan's family. "I... don't know. I have plenty of food in my house. I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"You won't be a bother!" Gohan insisted, "I've seen you eat and you don't eat that much, and Mom makes so much food for us. I think she wants you to join us. Please? You're pratically family."  
  
Videl smiled slightly. She just wanted to stay with the Sons and Trey so she could train to fly, but maybe she should get to know them better. They were more of a family than what she had experienced since her parents divorced. "Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Videl's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw a table filled with a vast amount of breakfast foods; donuts, pancakes, waffles, fruits, steaks, ham, eggs, sausages, and even foods she didn't recognize. Bardock, Goten, and Trey were already eating and they looked up to see Videl and Gohan standing at the door.  
  
"All right! Looks great, Mom." Gohan said as he sat down and started eating.  
  
Videl stepped in hesitantly and noticed an empty chair. She sat down next to Gohan and tasted the food. It rolled on her tongue and she started eating faster. "This is great! Much better than our chef!"  
  
Chi Chi paused her eating and looked at the woman. "You had a chef?!"  
  
"Of course." Videl replied casually.  
  
**She's strong... and she's rich... she's Gohan's age and she's human...** Chi Chi caculated and then she grinned. "When will you and Gohan be married?" Chi Chi asked and then Gohan nearly choked on his food.  
  
"MOM!!!" Gohan wailed as he turned red.  
  
"Can I be your best man?" Trey asked.  
  
"You're not helping!" Gohan screamed as he held his head. Videl just looked down and blushed.  
  
*****  
  
Unknown to any of them, a gray car parked into the driveway and two men in gray suits came out.  
  
"This is the place." Lookin said as he looked at his folder. "According to this Gohan Son and Trey Troi live here."  
  
"Pretty far away from school. How do you think they can commute back and forth from such a distance?" Forwar asked.  
  
"Don't know. But according to other student accounts, Chi Chi Son was a feared warrior who once knocked out a teacher who accused her of being an alien. There were even rumors that the evil demon king Piccolo lived here and helped raise Gohan. Trey's mother, Lunch/Launch Troi, was a wanted felon for bank robbery, train robbery, jewel robbery, and even public disturbance." Lookin said as he looked at his folder.   
  
"Why can't we capture this Lunch/Launch woman?" Forwar asked.  
  
"Insanity plea. The woman has a split personality." Lookin replied.  
  
"The system never works for us." Forwar sighed.  
  
"It will for us this time. Let's question them." Lookin said as the two went to the door. A dog came up front and started barking at the two.  
  
"It's a dog!" Forwar gasped as he stepped back.  
  
"Relax, it's a Golden Retriever. They don't attack unless provoked. He probrably wants to play or something." Lookin grunted as he and his startled partner walked passed the barking dog. "See?"  
  
"You know alot about dogs." Forwar commented.  
  
"Comes from my previous occupation. I was forced to deal with dogs on a daily basis, often with vicious attacks."   
  
"Were you involved in training attack dogs?"  
  
"No, I was a postal worker."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I went into this line of work because it was safer."  
  
*****  
  
"Look, Mom, I'm seventeen. I'm too young to think about getting married!" Gohan insisted and then started eating again.  
  
"Your father and I got married when I was seventeen." Chi Chi insisted, "In fact, we were engaged when we were twelve!"  
  
"Twelve?" Videl repeated wide eyed as she got some more food. Before she could say anything else, Goldheart ran and barked wildly.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Gohan asked as he got up and put his hand on the dog.  
  
Goldheart barked once and pointed to the door and whined.   
  
"I think he's trying to tell us something." Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Are we in danger?" Trey wondered as the dog barked at the door again and ran out.  
  
"I... think he wants us to follow him." Videl commented as the group got up and followed the dog outside to see two men in gray suits looking around.  
  
"Oh shit!" Trey muttered, "It's those guys at the school!"   
  
Gohan grabbed Videl and the group ran back into the house. "Those goons must be looking for Videl!" Gohan whispered, "We have to get out of here and hide her."  
  
"Okay... Bardock, Goten, and I will distract them. Trey, Gohan, you two take Videl and hide her." Chi Chi instructed.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he picked up Videl. "Let's go."  
  
The three flew up and away through the woods.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she opened the door to see the two men in suits. "Yes?" She asked in her nice sweet voice.   
  
The two men nodded in unison and Lookin said, "I'm Lookin and this is my partner Forwar. We are wondering if you have seen this woman right here?" Lookin took out a picture of Videl and showed it to her.  
  
Chi Chi nodded and answered, "That's Videl isn't she? My Gohan goes to her high school!"  
  
"Yes, she's missing and we need your help. I understand that you had allowed a Trey Troi to live with you?" Lookin asked as he stared at her.  
  
"Of course, but he's Gohan's friend and he and his father haven't been on speaking terms until yesterday." Chi Chi rambled as she smiled, "I'm sorry but I just haven't seen her."  
  
"Do you mind if we look around?" Forwar asked as he looked around.   
  
"Go ahead." Chi Chi gestured inside. "I have nothing to hide."  
  
The men nodded and entered the house.   
  
*****  
  
"Gohan, I don't think I can stay here all day." Videl commented as she try to find a comfortable place to sit.  
  
"But, it's the last place anyone would find you and these guys are friends of mine." Gohan said as he leaned toward the wall while petting an egg.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not hiding in a dinosaur's nest!" Videl screamed as she stood up and stared out of the huge dinosaur's nest.  
  
"We can find something just as out of the way but more... liveable for Humans." Trey said as he looked at the infant dinosaur. "What about the Lookout? Normal aircraft can't reach there and most people don't believe that it exists."  
  
"The Lookout?" Videl repeated confused.  
  
"We call it the Lookout but it's formal name is The Guardian's Lookout. It's the place where Earth's god 'Dende' and his servant 'Mr. Popo' live. Warriors can train there and get stronger in case of world trouble. It's also one of the gathering spots in case of any Earth threat for the civilians and non-fighters who are our friends." Trey explained.  
  
"Yeah! Dad and I trained in the Room of Spirit and Time for an entire year in the Cell Games..." Gohan sighed as he leaned back, "it was one of the most memorable years of my life."  
  
Videl frowned as she looked at him. "Wait a second... Cell made his announcement for the Cell Games only a couple of weeks before the Games started. How did you know a year in advance?"  
  
"Oh!" Gohan slapped himself on the head. "That's easy. This special Room of Spirit and Time is a... different dimension of sorts. One day out here is a year in there. A warrior can spend several weeks in the room and end up getting out only like a couple of hours after he came in. You can get a lot of training in there but it's very hard; the gravity changes, the weather changes, and there is nothing, literally, except for a small hut. Could make a guy insane if he does nothing."  
  
Videl's eyes widened if she trained in a place like that she could catch up to the warriors. "Hey! Can I train there if I hide there?"   
  
"I guess..." Gohan said as he grinned, "I bet we can train you there and..." He looked at his watch and his face paled. "Oh damn! We're going to be late for school!"  
  
"So?" Videl asked, "Can't you call in sick?"  
  
"It'll look suspicious if we don't show up." Trey confessed, "We have to go now."  
  
"What about me?" Videl asked insulted as she pointed to her pajamas. "I can't go to school like this."  
  
Trey pointed his finger at Videl and a bright glow overcame her outfit. Videl's clothes transformed into a red T-shirt and blue shorts with matching shoes. "That should do. Don't worry, you'll be safe here until I get someone to get you to the Lookout."  
  
Videl stared at her new outfit and asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan added, "The only one who can do that is Piccolo."  
  
"Rearrangement of molocules." Trey said, "Let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Videl screamed, "Can't you take me to this Lookout yourselves?"  
  
"It's on the other side of the country and we're pressed for time." Trey said, "Sorry."  
  
Gohan's face brightened. "I got it! FLYING NIMBUS!" He screamed and a yellow cloud came. "Okay, Videl, hop on."  
  
Videl stared at the cloud and asked, "You're kidding right? Me fly on that cloud?!"  
  
Gohan grinned as he hopped on to the cloud and held out his hand. "Just hop on. It will carry you... well... if you have a pure heart."  
  
"And if I don't?"   
  
"Then it won't carry you." Gohan said, "It's picky about things like that."  
  
"Hurry up." Trey insisted, "We have to go now."  
  
Videl bit her lip as she stared at the cloud. She never heard of flying on a cloud before. Of course, she had seen it done,but she still couldn't believe that she was pure hearted enough to fly on it. "Okay." Videl jumped on and braced herself for a hard landing. She opened her eyes and looked around to see she was standing next to Gohan. "I'm on a cloud?"  
  
"There. Not so hard is it," Gohan said as he hopped off. "Nimbus, take Videl to the Lookout." Gohan ordered the Nimbus. "And go slow. Videl's not used to riding you."  
  
The Nimbus hoved up and down slightly as if nodding. "Good luck." Trey said as the cloud flew off with Videl holding on tight.   
  
"WHOA!!!" Videl screamed in the distance.  
  
"Let's go..." Gohan said as he went Super Saiyan and flew up.  
  
Trey nodded and take off behind him. Gohan grabbed his hand and they streaked through the sky.  
  
*****  
  
The pair flew as fast as they could through the sky toward the city. "Say, why don't you change into Triforce?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"It would take too long." Trey confessed, "Besides, I'm not sure how to do that again. I better train to learn to become Triforce. And you better train to gain that... Ultimate Oozaru form."  
  
"Maybe." Gohan sighed as they landed in the shadows of the school. Suddenly, a sharp gunshot was heard. Gohan's eyes widened as he jumped several feet and looked around. "What was that?"  
  
Trey looked to see an old car in the distance. "Car backfired." He looked at Gohan who relaxed and sweated heavily. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Gohan said as he grinned, "Thought there was trouble. That's all."  
  
Trey frowned suspiciously at the man. Gohan was scared out of his wits from that sound. He knew that Gohan wouldn't react like that if he was just worried. "Okay." Trey muttered, "Let's go. And get out of that form."  
  
"Right." Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan form and they rushed into the school.  
  
*****  
  
"What the heck are they doing here?" Trey asked in confusion as he and Gohan entered the gym where every student in school was on the bleachers with the teachers in front.  
  
"No idea." Gohan whispered as they find their seats in the bleachrs.  
  
"Class!" Vice Principal Fife bellowed as he strode onto the podium. "As all you of know... we are in a middle of a crisis! Not only has this fair city have been attacked by scantly cladded super villianesses-" He was intrupted by a bunch of sharp whistles and applause. "QUIET!" He screamed as his face went red from anger. After the applause died down, the man continued, "Anyway... as all of you know... a dark evil had taken Videl, one of our city's defenders and is brainwashing her as we speak. I felt that we should do our part by taking self defense and getting as tough as possible. That's why we're dedicating this month to fighting. We have to be the most powerful school in the world!"  
  
Trey, Gohan, and about every other person in the building facefaulted. "He's kidding right?" Trey moaned, "No one can train in a month to fight a group of supervillianesses."  
  
"It's possible." Kai Shi said as she smirked at Gohan and Trey.  
  
"Now!" Vice Principal Fife said, "Due to my vast experience in law enforcement and the fact that Principal Nobodi can't stomach the thought of having an entire school and the faculty train... I will be leading this month's training regiment with the help of a well respected instructor named Becauz Isaiso!" He applauded as a huge muscular man wearing a camoflague tank top and black pants with army boots ran out. He had several scars over his face and bare arms with a crew-cut hairstyle.  
  
"ATTENTION!" He boomed and then the entire school stood up. "I AM DRILL INSTRUCTOR BECAUZ ISAISO! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THROUGH ANY WORLD SHATTERING EVENT, YOU MUST BE STRONG! YOU MUST BE TOUGH! YOU MUST FAST! AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN! EVERYONE HERE WILL GO THROUGH HELL AND YOU WILL BE GREATFUL FOR IT IN THE END! IS THAT CLEAR?!"  
  
The school muttered, "Yes, sir."  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" Everyone called out louder.  
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
  
"YES, SIR!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"WE'LL WORK ON THAT! NOW... EVERYONE DIVIDE INTO GRADES. ALL TEACHERS, STEP FORWARD... I NEED AN ASSISTANT." Instructor Isaiso said as he looked around.  
  
Gohan looked at Trey and said telepathically, **I don't know why but for a second, he sounds like my mom does when she's mad.**  
  
*****  
  
"*achoo!*" Chi Chi sneezed as she looked away from her teapot.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Son, you have a lovely home." Lookin said as he sipped his tea.  
  
"Thank you, I try to make this house cozy." Chi Chi confessed as she poured more tea and handed it to Forwar. "So, how was the investigation?"  
  
"It is going nowhere. The world may be doomed." Forwar said as he accepted the tea.  
  
"Maybe not. I'm sure the world will be fine." She sighed as she went to the kitchen and gasped as she picked up Gohan and Trey's lunches. "Oh no! The boys forgot their lunch! I have to go!" Chi Chi said as she smiled at the men.   
  
"That's okay, Ma'am." Lookin said as he and Forwar nodded and went out the door. "We had a nice time. Goodbye."  
  
The two walked away from the house and Forwar said, "Well... she seem pleasant."  
  
"Yeah... a content housewife. I thought someone with her history would be more prone to violence." Lookin said, "Oh well... we got an investigation to do."  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Gohan stood at attention next to the other seniors. The various students were lined up in different ranks.   
  
"OKAY!" Instructor Isaiso said as he looked at the various teachers and other faculty members who were standing in a line. "THESE ARE YOUR TEACHERS, THEY'RE PATHETIC!"  
  
"We're teachers, not athletes." Professor Tori Yama insisted, "I don't like violence."  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes as he thought, **I'm an athletic teacher.**  
  
"NEITHER DO I BUT IN ORDER TO SURVIVE, A LITTLE VIOLENCE GOES A LONG WAY!" Instructor Isaiso insisted as he looked at the teachers. He passed Yamcha and then stepped back. "YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO MIGHT FIGHT, WHAT'S YOUR NAME SOLDIER?"  
  
"My name is Yamcha Wolf, sir." Yamcha said as he looked forward.  
  
"YAMCHA EH? THAT NAME SOUNDS FAMILIAR..." Instructor Isaiso said, "HAVE YOU FOUGHT BEFORE?"  
  
"I fought in the World Tournament a few times." Yamcha replied calmly.  
  
The drill instructor facefaulted and repeated, "YOU WERE IN THE WORLD TOURNAMENT! WELL PRETTY BOY... REAL FIGHTERS DON'T FIGHT FOR SHOW LIKE TOURNAMENT FIGHTERS!"  
  
Trey and Gohan gulped as they watched Yamcha just stare at the man.   
  
"Leave Yamcha alone!" Puar screamed as she stepped forward. "Yamcha can beat you five ways to Sunday!"  
  
"OH REALLY LITTLE KITTY?" Instructor Isaiso asked as he bowed to see the cat closer, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THIS TEACHER CAN BEAT ME?!"  
  
"Puar, don't argue with him." Yamcha ordered softly. "Just leave him alone."  
  
Puar pouted as she went back to her normal position.   
  
Isaiso smirked as he turned around. He clenched his fist and lashed at Yamcha's face.   
  
"YAMCHA! LOOK OUT!" Gohan cried out as Trey just watched.   
  
"He won't hit him." Trey predicted.  
  
Yamcha didn't flinch as the fist came only millimeters away from his nose. Isaiso nodded as he pulled his fist back. "YOU DIDN'T FLINCH, WHY?"  
  
"You don't seem like the type who would hit people at random." Yamcha answered as he smirked slightly.   
  
Instructor Isaiso scowled at the man. "WELL... YOU WOULD'VE BEEN MY ASSISTANT... BUT I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE!"  
  
"I understand, sir." Yamcha said as he gazed at the man.   
  
"AND YOU!" Instructor Isaiso growled as he looked at Gohan, "YOU! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Gohan looked around and asked, "Me?"  
  
"YEAH! YOU! THE ONE WITH THE TACKY FUR BELT! FRONT AND CENTER!" Instructor Isaiso boomed. Gohan gulped as he stepped out of the line and stand. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME, SOLDIER?"  
  
"Gohan Son, sir!" Gohan answered sharply.  
  
"GOHAN... WHY DID YOU TRY TO WARN PRETTY BOY HERE?"   
  
"Because he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt, sir!" Gohan answered honsestly.  
  
"OH...HOW CUTE... BUT YOU HAVE TO LEARN DISCIPLNE! GO DOWN AND GIVE ME THIRTY!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Gohan jumped down and started doing pushups. "One... two..."  
  
"AND YOU! THE ONE WITH THE BANDANA! TAKE THAT THING OFF!" Instructor Isaiso ordered as he came up to Trey and stared at the man in the eyes.   
  
"I'd rather not, sir." Trey said as he held his bandana.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO HIDE?" The man asked as he glared at him.  
  
"No." Trey lied, **Except for the fact that I have a third eye... that I am Trigun... oh, and that I have three personalities and can fly. And that Gohan is part-alien-part-human that could wipe us all out if he tries hard enough.**  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT BANDANA SO MUCH... GO DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Trey said as he went down and started doing pushups. "One... two..."  
  
"IF ONE MUST BE STRONG, ONE MUST LEARN DISCIPLINE!" Instructor Isaiso said as he looked around and glared at Kai Shi. "AND WHY IS THAT GIRL DRESSED LIKE A GOTH?! YOU! STEP FORWARD, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, GOTH GIRL?"  
  
Kai Shi stepped forward and said, "I am Kai Shi. I chose this look and I will keep it regardless of what you may think."  
  
The man stepped back at her voice. There was something strange about the girl. He found himself barely able to stare at her. "Oh... OKAY, MISSIE! JUST FOR THAT REMARK! DROP AND GIVE ME SIXTY! AND NO GIRL PUSHUPS EITHER!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Kai Shi muttered as she went down and started doing pushups with ease. "One... two..."  
  
The other students and teachers watched almost amazed at the three students. Trey was known to be physically fit and is strong enough to handle Videl, but Gohan and Kai Shi didn't seem to be the type to be able to handle pushups. They were both very quiet and had a very slight build.  
  
After the students did their pushups, Gohan, Trey, and Kai Shi got back up and went back into line.  
  
Instructor Isaiso stared at the three. "WELL... FOR A GROUP OF TEENAGE TROUBLEMAKERS... YOU THREE ARE FAIRLY STRONG! WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?!"  
  
"I work out on a regular basis." Trey replied.  
  
"I eat lots of healthy foods!" Gohan answered.  
  
Kai Shi remained silent.  
  
"OKAY! EVERYBODY! LET'S START WORKING OUT!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl gasped as she came to a huge tower in the sky. It was far taller than any skyscraper that she had seen. The tower was like a giant column with various vines, grips, and stone statues all around it.   
  
"Is that the Lookout?" Videl wondered as she held her breath. She couldn't help but feel strange about going to a place where most people don't believe to exist to hide out. She will also meet god himself. Despite the fact that Gohan and Trey didn't make a big deal out of it, she felt anxious. "I hope he likes me." She prayed as she came to tower. A white cat with a long staff stepped forward and looked at her.   
  
"So... you must be Videl. I'm Korin and this is my tower."  
  
Videl bowed repectfully. "How did you know about me?"  
  
Korin nodded sagely as he looked out of the tower. "I've kept my tabs on the next generation of defenders. You felt guilt for what your father did and so you want to prove to him and the world that Ki power exists and that he is wrong. You also wanted to be with Gohan... you have feelings for him."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped as she stared at the cat. "How... how did you know?" She was nervous. She was one of those types who don't like the notion of having someone who can read minds around. It was barely enough for her to be able to hang around Trey with his creepy 'mental' power.  
  
"I read minds." Korin said, "Don't worry, I only hear what I need to hear. I won't tell anyone about this."  
  
Videl sighed in relief. "Good. Is this the Lookout?"  
  
"No, that's overhead." Kurin gestured to the stairs and the two climbed up till they were ontop of the tower. Videl tried not to look down in fear of falling. Instead, she focused on a long red pole that was at the top of the tower and seem to extend into nowhere.   
  
"Where's the Lookout?" Videl asked.  
  
"Up there." Korin pointed up the pole. "The Lookout is up there." He gave the girl a small bell. "Climb up there and give this to the servant and he'll take you to Dende the Guardian. You can train from there."  
  
Videl's eyes buldged as she looked up. "I have to climb all the way up there on that pole?!"  
  
"Think of it like training." Korin calmly said, "The road to being super powerful isn't easy. Some people actually died to get stronger."  
  
"Died to... I don't want to know." Videl sighed as she looked up. "Great." She climbed on the pole and grumbled, "Trey and Gohan owe me for this."  
  
*****  
  
"Ow... my legs hurt." Erasa moaned as she and a few other members were running around the track. All of the students were divided to work out at different areas at different times.   
  
"I'm *pant* beat..." Cindy gasped.  
  
"That man is insane." Sharpener muttered as he tried to pace himself.  
  
Trey and Gohan remained silent as they ran. They hated the running they were forced to do not, but because they can't handle it. It was dull to them. "I can take these four laps easy." Gohan muttered as he ran faster.   
  
"We don't want to show our power." Trey reminded, "Pace ourselves."  
  
"Slow down and act like you're miserable." Yamcha instructed as he ran beside the two. "Don't act bored."  
  
"I am miserable and bored. Fool." Kai Shi said from behind. "Does he think that a mere month would make an entire school able to withstand a supervillianess attack? It's pathetic."  
  
"I agree, it does seem odd to have an entire school work out just because we're afraid." Yamcha said, "But, maybe it was because we have to do something."  
  
"True." Kai Shi said, "We all must do something but it must be useful. Every second that ticks away is a second we lose forever."  
  
Trey, Gohan, and Yamcha stared at the girl. "Kai Shi, no offense, but that's depressing." Gohan said.  
  
"I am a depressing type." Kai Shi said as she shrugged, "But what I said is reality."  
  
"I agree." Trey said as he slowed down and paced himself with Kai Shi. "Time is precious and all things end someday no matter how many ways there are to extend that time."  
  
Kai Shi smiled at the man. "Yes. You are wise for admitting that."  
  
Gohan stared outward and thought about his dead father. What was he doing now? And was there an end in the afterlife? He heard about eternal afterlife but maybe there wasn't. **Stop thinking like that.** Gohan thought.  
  
*****  
  
Videl finally reached the top of the pole and was nearly breathless at the sight and the strenous workout she had. There was a huge temple surrounded by flowers. It was like something out of a fairy tale.   
  
A short black man with beady eyes and no nose wearing a turban and baggy pants came up carrying a watering can. "Hello. I am Mr. Popo and what brings you to our little lookout."  
  
Videl quickly bowed in the most respectful way possible and said, "My name is Videl Satan and I wish to train in your Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"Ah, I see. You have great potential in your ability. Come this way and you will meet Piccolo and Dende, Dende is the current guardian of Earth." Mr. Popo said, "However, Piccolo is the former guardian and is in charge of training."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped as she stared at the man. "Wait a second, I thought Piccolo is a demon."  
  
"He was."  
  
"But... you just said that he's a former guardian." Videl guessed.  
  
"He was." Mr. Popo said and then noticed Videl's exasperated expression, "You see, Piccolo's origin is somewhat complicated. A young woman who is starting to understand how the world works may not wish to know the intimate details of his past. I can only say that Piccolo is a good man, a wise man, and a powerful man."  
  
Videl sighed as she tried to think up a logical reason for Piccolo's confusing nature, but decided that she just doesn't know what's logical any more. She had met Piccolo a few times and he was still a complete mystery to her. "Okay. Where is he? I need to train."  
  
"He is at meeting and must not be disturbed. Do not worry, it won't be long." He summoned a tea tray and asked, "Tea?"  
  
Videl sighed as she picked up a tea cup. "Sure. Why not? I need a drink."  
  
*****  
  
"FASTER FASTER!" Instructor Isaiso screamed as Trey climbed up the long rope. Trey growled as his eye glowed under his bandana.  
  
"Climb... climb... this is too easy." Trey complained as he went back down.  
  
"I can't agree more." Kai Shi agreed as she climb along side him.   
  
"Say..." Trey glanced at the girl. "You are in very good shape. How often do you work out?"  
  
"Every day. I...come from a very strong family." Kai Shi replied. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"Just curious." Trey replied as he stared at her. "It's... just that you're one of the most mysterious people I know. You've been here for a while and we've barely talked."  
  
Kai Shi smirked as they landed on the ground. "I'm a mysterious type."  
  
"I know. But... well..." Trey looked around nervously and asked, "Wanna eat lunch with me today?"  
  
Kai Shi stared at him with a confused expression. "You are asking me out on a date?" **This is not part of the plan.** Kai Shi thought nervously.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you can call it a date."  
  
**I may need to understand Trey and Gohan better for my assignment.** "Very well, I accept."  
  
"Cool." Trey grinned as he walked away.   
  
**Yes! We won't be a virgin any more!** Trigun cheered in his mind.  
  
**It's only lunch.** Trey insisted as he blushed slightly.  
  
**First comes lunch... then comes... _dessert_.** Trigun grinned evilly in his mind. **Just a little sneeze and I'll make that goth all mine.**  
  
**No!** Trey screamed as he frowned, **We're going this one step at a time. I'm not you.**  
  
**No... but I am your alter ego...**  
  
Trey rolled his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Unknown to anyone, Chi Chi and Bardock landed in the convenient dark alley.  
  
"Thank you so much for dropping me off." Chi Chi said as Bardock helped her to the ground. "The Nimbus was occupied and Goten can't carry me."  
  
"It is my pleasure to serve you, my lady." Bardock said as he bowed. "Besides, Saiyans can't last without a good meal, especially growing ones like Gohan."  
  
"True." Chi Chi smiled as she looked around. "I'm going to stay here for a while. Do some shopping with the boys after school. You go ahead back. Goldheart and Goten may need you."  
  
"Are you certain?" Bardock inquired.  
  
Chi Chi nodded. "Yes, I want to see if it's possible for Gohan and Trey to take some time off to train for the Tournament and those nasty supervillianesses. I know that they need the time, but Gohan's afraid that I might rant and rave about his studies like when he was a kid." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled, "Gohan is such a dear sweet boy... but... I'm worried for his safety and he must be stronger so he can be safe." She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about me. Just go on and I'll get a ride with Gohan and Trey."  
  
"Very well." Bardock bowed and walked away. He stared into the sky with the memories of the vision he had fresh in his mind. The Saiyan couldn't tell anyone yet about what he saw. After all, he couldn't be sure what the vision meant. For all he knew, it may be nothing. Still, he felt that the dead Saiyan race is in danger and that something happened to Kakarot. All he could do is wait and pray that Piccolo found some good news.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo was mad and tired as he managed to get to the Next Dimention gate. He went up to King Yamma who was busy doing paperwork and said, "King Yamma, I need to speak to you."  
  
King Yamma sighed as he glanced up from his paperwork. "What is it, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo showed no fear as he asked, "I need to know what happened to the dead Saiyans."  
  
"The dead Saiyans?" King Yamma repeated as he frowned. "They were... abducted."  
  
Piccolo nearly fell over and he asked, "What?!"  
  
King Yamma held up a file and said, "They were abducted by an unknown demon. That's all I know. The rest of it is classified. Only the Kaioshin and the angels know and they won't talk."  
  
"The... the Kaioshin and the angels?!" Piccolo repeated stunned. The Dai Kaioshin was the god of gods. No mortal or even the lesser gods like Kami had ever met him and yet it was said that once one sees Kaioshin, he would know. The Angels were far more mysterious than Kaioshin. They were supposed to be guardians of Kaioshin or servants. Their very origins were a mystery to all, including the lower gods.  
  
"Yup. And don't ask me anything because I just do the paperwork." King Yamma muttered as he kept on working.  
  
Piccolo was stunned. He knew how vast and secure the Next Dimention is and how powerful the Saiyans are. Who would kidnap an entire dead race? Then, another question came to his mind. "What about Goku?"  
  
"Goku..." King Yamma glanced at the paperwork. "Oh, he's being punished for killing King Kai and his training partners."  
  
"... WHAT?!" Piccolo boomed as he fell over. "Why?! How?! Goku didn't kill King Kai and the others, Cell did!"  
  
"True, but Goku did bring Cell to King Kai's planet and so he is being punished. I can't say what the punishment is, that's classified. It was carried out two days ago." King Yamma explained.  
  
"Wait... Goku and King Kai died seven years ago... why was Goku being punished now?" Piccolo asked as he glared at the giant god.  
  
"Paperwork." King Yamma grunted and went back to work. "Now, if you excuse me..."  
  
Piccolo walked away stunned beyond belief about the revelation. The entire dead Saiyan race was kidnapped by a great force and Goku is being punished for a crime he didn't mean to commit. Now, he have a great task ahead of him of telling Gohan and the others about what he learned. He sighed as he stared out and wondered, "Goku, where are you?"  
  
*****  
  
"Gohan, are you sure you're okay? Ten." Trey said as his muscles tensed and he pushed himself up.  
  
"I'm fine." Gohan said as he kept on reading. "Trey, you're getting worried about nothing."  
  
"Eleven. Are you sure? Twelve." Trey grunted as he pushed himself up again.  
  
"Oh yeah." Gohan said as he started writing again. "I'm so glad I get to study again. I don't want to fall behind."  
  
Trey chuckled as he pushed up again, "Thirteen. Gohan, if you are any more ahead, you would retire before any of us can graduate... where am I again?"  
  
"Fourteen." Gohan said as he nodded.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Instructor Isaiso said as he marched up to see Gohan sitting cross legged on Trey's back while reading a big book.  
  
Trey gulped as he and Gohan looked up at the drill instructor. "Oops." Trey squeaked as Gohan just shrugged.  
  
"I was just doing some reading and Trey needed a challenge." Gohan explained, "I hope you don't mind us training this way."  
  
Yamcha was lifting some weights and chucked at the instructor's face. Steam came out of the man's ears as he screamed, "WHAT?! THIS IS INSANE! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO TRAIN INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME STUDYING..." He glanced at the book's cover and said, "NUCLEAR FUSION SCIENCES FOR THE SUPER INTELLECT... WHAT?!"  
  
Gohan laughed as he put down his book and rubbed the back of his head. "I... like to study things for fun."  
  
"WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE WORKED OUT ALL DAY AND HAVEN'T COMPLAINED ONCE! YOU READ BOOKS THAT OVER MY READING LEVEL AND YOU'RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL! WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU?!"   
  
Gohan simply grinned and laughed. "I'm just your average country boy. I'm not that extrodinary."  
  
At once, everyone even Trey and Kai Shi, facefaulted. "An average country boy... right." Kai Shi muttered as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Becauz!" A woman gushed and then everyone looked to see a familiar woman standing at the doorway. "I thought I recognized that voice!"  
  
"PRINCESS?!" Instructor Isaiso exclaimed as everyone else gulped.  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged and he gasped, "MOM?!"  
  
"Hi!" Chi Chi said as she held up a bag. "You two forgot your lunches." She smiled as she went up to the instructor. "Hello, Becauz."  
  
"MA'AM!" Instructor Isaiso said as he bowed to one knee. "IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT I RECOGNIZED YOU ANYWHERE!"  
  
Chi Chi came up and said, "Get up, we're equals now."  
  
Instructor Isaiso got up and said, "MA'AM, IT IS AN HONOR TO SEE YOU AGAIN BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"Oh... I'm here to see my son, Gohan, and his friend, Trey." Chi Chi explained as she pointed to Gohan and Trey.  
  
Instructor Isaiso facefaulted and looked between Gohan and Chi Chi. "PRINCESS CHI CHI IS YOUR MOTHER?!" Instructor Isaiso exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah... you knew her?" Gohan asked surprised at the recent turn of events.  
  
"KNEW HER? SHE BEAT ME UP ON A DAILY BASIS!" Instructor Isaiso proclaimed as he came up and stood next to Chi Chi. "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I CANNOT DEFEAT! I FIGHT HER ON A DAILY BASIS AND END UP WITH MY FACE IN THE DIRT! SHE'S A REAL FIGHTER!"  
  
"Mom?" Gohan repeated stunned as he gawked at his mother. He never pictured Chi Chi as the type that would beat someone up on a daily basis. He always picture her as... the mother.  
  
"PRINCESS CHI CHI, MAY I ASK, ARE YOU STILL TRAINING?" Instructor Isaiso asked.  
  
"Not really... I slowed down on my training when I had Gohan here." Chi Chi replied, "You can still try to defeat me."  
  
"IT WILL BE AN HONOR, MA'AM!" The drill instructor boomed as he went into fighting position.   
  
Chi Chi and the man stared at each other as the entire student body backed away.  
  
Erasa whispered to Trey, "Shouldn't someone try to stop them?"  
  
Trey whispered back, "Do you think anyone can?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trey glanced over to see Gohan still standing with his mouth hung open. "Mom?"  
  
Trey sighed as he went up and closed Gohan's jaw. "You will never learn." He muttered.  
  
The two combatants were about to attack each other when a strange man in a bright blue bandana wearing an bright red, white, and blue oriental outfit. "Combatants ready? LET IT RRRII-!!!"  
  
"Hey! Wrong series!" The Tournament Announcer said as he came from behind and whacked the man on the head with a giant mallet. "LET'S FIGHT!"  
  
The two fighters ran at each other. The fight was short but intense. Isaiso had size on his side. Unfortunately, Chi Chi had strength, determination, and experience of dealing with aliens who can crush planets with his bare hands. The woman quickly went behind him and knocked him unconcious.   
  
"The winner! Chi Chi!" The Announcer proclaimed as he took Chi Chi's hand and rose it over their heads.  
  
"Thanks!" Chi Chi said as she removed her hand.   
  
The Announcer nodded and then his pager beeped. He looked at it and gulped. "Another fight. I must leave!" The Announcer said as he ran out of the door leaving the confused school behind.  
  
"That was... abrupt." Trey said as he looked at Gohan who was still staring at his mother. "Gohan?"  
  
"Wow... my mom can fight." Gohan said amazed as he applauded. "All right, Mom!"  
  
"It was nothing, sweetheart." Chi Chi said as she smiled and blushed at the attention she is getting.  
  
Sharpener looked at his friends and said, "Remind me... never to mess with Gohan's mother."  
  
"I hear you." Sharpener's friend Joe said as he nodded. The entire school was baffled at the sight. The brick wall known as Instructor Becauz Isaiso, was defeated by a housewife and he didn't mind.  
  
"YOU ARE STILL THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!" Isaiso said as he got up and brushed the dirt away from his face, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"  
  
"I know you will... someday." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
"YOUR SON AND HIS WEIRD FRIEND ARE VERY STRONG. DID YOU TRAIN THEM?"  
  
"No... Gohan's father, Goku, may he rest in peace, trained him as well as a family friend of ours, Piccolo. Trey's father, Tien, trained Trey." Chi Chi explained.  
  
"I SEE... WELL... YOUR SON IS PHENOMINALLY STRONG... IN FACT, I MAY LET HIM TRAIN WITH YOU SINCE YOU ARE SO POWERFUL AND... HE'S A HANDFUL."  
  
"Great! I was hoping that Gohan and Trey can train for the Tournment and win the grand prize!" Chi Chi gushed and then Gohan and Trey facefaulted.  
  
"Great... why not just post fliers." Gohan grumbled as he held his head.  
  
"Chi Chi has some very high expectations for us." Trey explained calmly as he tried to figure out how to mind wipe an entire school.  
  
"THE WORLD TOURNAMENT?" Everyone said stunned.  
  
"The nerd won't made it past the preliminaries." Sharpener said, "He has no muscle!"  
  
"You take that back!" Chi Chi boomed as she took Sharpener by the shirt and held him.  
  
"Chi Chi..." Yamcha said as he finally snapped out of the shock of seeing Chi Chi knowing the hard instructor. He came up to Chi Chi and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't make a scene in front of your own son."  
  
Chi Chi blinked and then released the poor student. "Oops... I'm sorry, I tend to get a little carried away." She said as she smiled. "I'll talk to Becauz for a while and maybe later, Gohan, you can show me more of your friends."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe that your mother and Instructor Isaiso trained together when they were kids." Trey said as he and Gohan went outside to eat Lunch. The day became interesting when rumors of Trey and Gohan actually entering the Tournament flew across the school. Most of the students weren't surprised that Trey will enter. After all, his father was a Tournament fighter but Gohan was different. Gohan just didn't look and act like a fighter.  
  
"I can't believe that myself." Gohan muttered as he watched his mother and the Instructor arm-wrestle. He can't believe that his mother had embarrassed him in front of the entire school. He also couldn't believe that his mother is actually insisting that he go and fight. His heart raced at the thought of fighting in the Tournament with Trey. He heard so many stories about the Touranment and he had to see what it's like to fight that's not training or a battle to the death.  
  
"Your mother is full of surprises. But I guess it runs in the family somehow." Trey chuckled and then a call for help came over their earpieces.  
  
*"Attention! Attention! Bank robbery in progress! Any assistance is greatly needed."*  
  
"Looks like a job for Saiyanman." Gohan whispered as he grabbed his bag and ran to the shadows.  
  
Trey frowned slightly as he sensed Gohan leaving. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that Gohan might need his help. "Better follow him." He muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai Shi asked as she came over to Trey. "We had lunch, remember?"  
  
"Right." Trey said as he gazed at her. **Maybe, Gohan can handle himself this time.** He thought as he sat back down. "So... Kai Shi, what are you having for lunch?"  
  
*****  
  
Videl couldn't believe herself. Over a month ago, she didn't believe that God had a physical form or that she would be sitting in his palace sipping tea.  
  
Yet, here she was drinking tea with god himself and his servant, and they were both Gohan's childhood friends. **Gohan is filled with surprises.** She thought.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A rough voice grunted as Videl and the others looked to see an exhausted and frusterated Piccolo standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hello, I'm Videl, Gohan's classmate." Videl introduced herself, "I want to learn your Ki techniques in that special room you have."  
  
Piccolo's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right? Do you know how dangerous it is in there?"  
  
"Yes! And I need to learn those techniques to keep up. I just need a few weeks, or maybe months to learn and right now, we don't have that time." Videl gazed up at the much taller man with her sharp blue eyes. "I want to help. I'm too weak. I want to be strong. Help me, be strong. I want to make up for my father did."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he stared at the woman. He needed to tell Gohan and the others about what happened to the Saiyans and Goku. Yet, she did need to train. She wanted to save the world, few Humans would ask for such responsiblity. "Very well... get some things packed. We're going for a trip."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Revelations

Hi! Here's the next chapter! For that question in that last chapter, the announcer was from 'Beyblade'. You know the disclaimer.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 12  
By Maria Cline  
  
Videl stared at the vast emptiness of the Room of Spirit and Time. There was no sun, no moon, not even a blue sky, just emptiness. "Wow... it is... empty in here." Videl whispered.  
  
"You get used to it." Piccolo said as he stood by her. "Now... why don't we get started. First of all... you need to understand the basics of Ki."   
  
"Okay..." Videl said as she sat down on the ground. "What kind of basics?"  
  
"The type that crawl." Piccolo sat down on the ground across from the woman. "First of all, Ki is the manifestation of the combination of your physical power and mental will. Think of your body as the engine, and the power it creates is the Ki."  
  
Videl nodded as she took her notebook and started writing. "Do we need Ki to live?"  
  
"No... the lifeforce in your body and Ki are connected but not the same." Piccolo said, "Think of your lifeforce as fuel for the engine. When your 'fuel' is full, then your 'engine' will run at it's maximum, and your 'power' will be at it's highest. Are you getting this?"  
  
"Yes." Videl said as she wrote on.  
  
"Now... everyone and everything living has Ki and the potential to harness that power. You have the potential, you just need to unlock it." Piccolo held out his hands. "First... you must learn to manifest Ki. It's the first step. Now... place your hands like this and focus." He stared at his hands as he put his hands slightly apart and a small glowing ball appeared. "This is Ki. Now, you try it."  
  
Videl nodded and held her own hands like Piccolo and focused. Sweat came down her head as she stared at her hands for what felt like forever. "It... it's not working!"  
  
"Give it time! Don't force it out! Let it come out." Piccolo said as he drank some water.   
  
Videl growled as she relaxed but nothing happened. Something in her tells her that it will be a very long training session.  
  
*****  
  
Saiyanman's heart pounded in his chest as he floated down to see a group of crooks firing guns. He gulped as he stared at the flying bullets everywhere and the screaming people. He wanted to help but his old wounds ached and he backed away. He huddled in a corner and tried to block the sounds. "Help." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his knees.  
  
*****  
  
Trey and Kai Shi smiled at each other as they ate. The two were talking about various theories and about parts of Trey's life. Kai Shi remained mysterious about her own past but Trey didn't mind. "That is an interesting theory about how humanity could invent so many different types of gods and yet have similiar traits." Trey said as he drank his soda. "You are very insightful."  
  
"So are you. Most teenage boys would be thinking of me as 'dessert' now." Kai Shi confessed as she glanced at him. "But, you are deep and very mature. I like that."  
  
"Thanks." Trey smiled, "I... spent a good deal of my life learning self control and meditation techniques. It... broadens my perspectives. What about you?"  
  
"I... train and meditate for a good part of my life. I'm surprised how shallow some people can be."  
  
"Yes." Trey agreed as he smiled slightly at her.   
  
Suddenly, he heard a faint telepathic cry of help. **Trey... anyone...**  
  
Trey's face paled as he got up. "Oh no..." He looked at Kai Shi and said, "Sorry, but... ah... I gotta go... Gohan needs me."  
  
"I understand. Go." Kai Shi said simply and Trey ran off.  
  
The girl frowned and took out a cell phone. She dialed and said, "Luna, have any of my associates gone out and tested Gohan without my permission?"  
  
*"No, Ma'am, all of them are right here."* Luna said on the other end. *"Why? You don't think it's... him do you?"*  
  
"I pray not, Moon Angel, the fighters are not ready. Stay there, I will check this out myself." Kai Shi hung up, walked into the shadows and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Trey flew through the air at super speeds. "Stupid stupid! Why did I let Gohan go off on his own?!" Trey thought frantically as he went through the air.   
  
**Because of Kai Shi, besides, it was just a shoot-out... no supervillianess attack.** Trigun said in his mind.  
  
"But, the last time we thought it was a simple shootout, it turned out to be a supervillianess with anti-ki bullets!" Trey said, "Gohan should have you as backup!"  
  
**You didn't know. We can't be everywhere.** Trigun said confidently as he sat in Trey's mind. **We're only human.**  
  
"I know." Trey sighed as he scanned out for Saiyanman's Ki. He looked down to see a group of men being arrested and then saw Gohan in his civilian outfit sitting in the shadows hugging his knees. "Gohan?" Trey asked as he landed next to the demi-Saiyan.  
  
Gohan looked up with puffy red eyes and said, "I'm... I froze. Those robbers were firing guns and... and I just froze..."  
  
Trey sighed as he sat next to his friend. "You were tramatized by Oakley's attack. I guess that scarred you more than you admitted. That's it, we're going home. We gotta confront this right now before the next supervillianess attacks."   
  
"What about school?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"You're going home sick." Trey said as he stood up and picked Gohan up. "Come on!"   
  
The two flew off and unseen by them, a woman stepped out of the shadows and sighed in relief.   
  
*****  
  
Videl closed her eyes as she tried to focus again. For the past three days, she had been working constantly to make the light appear in her hands. The only times when she wouldn't focus was when she was eating, drinking, and sleeping. Piccolo watched her as always, urging her on.  
  
"Gotta do this." Videl whispered as she thought of Gohan and Trey flying without her. She wanted to fly with them. She wanted to prove to everyone how strong she can be.  
  
Then, a faint flicker of light appeared and started to grow. Videl gasped as she felt the ball grow and then vanished. "I... I did it?"  
  
"Yup, you just made the first step in Ki mastery. Do it again. Make it larger."  
  
Videl's heart beat with joy as she stared at her hands. She had actually made light appear in her hands. It wasn't an illusion, it wasn't a trick, it was her. "Right." Videl said as she started to concentrate again.  
  
*****  
  
After going back to school and picking up Chi Chi, the three flew back to the house, with Gohan and Chi Chi on the Nimbus.   
  
"I'm sorry I freaked like that." Gohan said as he got off the Nimbus and stared at the house.  
  
"Don't be, sweetheart." Chi Chi whispered as she hugged her son. "You may be the strongest warrior in the world but... but you are not invulnerable. I'll go and get some milk and cookies."   
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as he smiled slightly.  
  
"Milk and cookies..." Trey chuckled, "my mother, Lunch, do that for me too."  
  
"It must be a mother thing." Gohan said as he slumped onto the ground. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You were shot, you panicked. It's normal. But we have to be not normal." Trey said as he took out some pepper. "And I know the guy to help you out."  
  
**All right! About time I get to get out!** Trigun cheered.  
  
Trey rolled his eyes as he took off his bandana and inhaled the pepper. In a sneeze and a flash of light, Trigun appeared. "Let's do some therapy! Trigun style!" Trigun exclaimed as he took out his guns and started firing into the air.  
  
"Gah!" Gohan screamed as he ran into the house.  
  
**Trigun... what are you doing?** Trey asked annoyed.  
  
"Shock therapy." Trigun replied as he put away his guns.  
  
At that moment, if Trey had a body, he would have facefaulted.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sat in his bed shaking. He knew that Trigun was his friend and would never dream to hurt him, but the sight of the guns and the sounds of the bullets got to him. He had to run; he had to hide.  
  
Goldheart nudged the slightly jarred door with head and came in. "Hey there, boy." Gohan said as he smiled slightly at the dog. Goldheart didn't make a noise but just put his head on Gohan's lap. "What was that for? I'm a failure. I can't fight anymore."  
  
The dog whined as he looked up.   
  
"You don't understand." Gohan said as he put his hand on the dog's head. "You don't know what it's like to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders day in and day out. It gets to you. I feel so alone."  
  
Goldheart whined softly and licked Gohan's hand.  
  
"You're not alone." Chi Chi said as she came in with a huge tray with milk and chocolate cookies on it. "You have Trey and Videl and your family."  
  
"I have to save the world. I have to be the hero my father was." Gohan said as tears came down his face. "I wish I didn't have to replace him."  
  
"You are not Goku." Chi Chi said firmly, "And Goku wasn't the perfect hero. I knew him for a long time and he's not perfect. He got scared, he gets mad, he can be inconsiderate and forgetful but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I'm not asking you to be like Goku. Just... do the best you can." Chi Chi said as she handed Gohan a cookie.  
  
Gohan smiled as he accepted the cookie. "Thanks... I... I just felt like it's my fault that Dad's dead and that I have to make up for it."   
  
Goldheart whined as he snuggled up closer to Gohan.  
  
"It's not your fault." Chi Chi said. "Don't think like that. Don't think that you have to be perfect for me. You are human after all."  
  
"Half human." Gohan corrected.  
  
"True...but not even Saiyans are perfect. If they are, there wouldn't be only two left in the universe." Chi Chi comforted as Gohan ate the cookies. "You do have to face that fear, for the world and for yourself."  
  
"I... I don't know if I can. I will try." Gohan said, determined as he stood up. "Thanks, Mom, Goldheart." He walked out of the room. He saw Trigun sitting on the couch with pistol in hand. Gohan felt his heart pound harder at the sight. "Let's... do this."   
  
*****  
  
Videl was exhausted. She had been training virtually nonstop in using Ki. First, she had to develop light from her hands. Then, Piccolo forced her to find him with her eyes closed and wearing earmuffs. Now Piccolo had been picking her up into the air and dropping her making her fly. He had picked her up and dropped her twice so far catching her just before she fell to the ground. If that wasn't hard enough, the gravity itself would change on her, forcing her to adapt fast.  
  
She fell through the air again. **Stop falling!** She thought as she focused downward and started slowing down. **Stop.** She prayed as she spread her body out and concentrated. Her momentum slowed and finally, she stopped. She looked down to see that she was only a foot over the ground. "I... did it!" Videl exclaimed in joy then she fell down. "Damn it!"  
  
"Not bad... now fly up." Piccolo instructed as he watched.  
  
Videl growled as she stood up. "I'm fine."  
  
"Don't expect sympathy from me. Like you Humans say, no pain, no gain."   
  
Videl closed her eyes and her outfit slowly moved. She hovered upward and kept on flying up. She looked down while keeping her concentration. She had to master her flying. "I need more power." Videl whispered. Suddenly, a faint flash of blue appeared on the green landscape. "Huh?" She wondered as she dropped from the sky. "Damn it!" She growled as she focused back up. "What was it?"  
  
*****  
  
Gohan's heart pounded as he saw the gun in Trigun's hand aimed at his head. He knew that Trigun couldn't hurt him with an ordinary gun. He knew that Trigun wouldn't hurt him, but he was still scared.  
  
"Remember, these are ordinary bullets." Trigun said as he fired at the man.  
  
The bullets flew at him and Gohan screamed and jumped out of the way.   
  
**Any more ideas?** Trey asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm a fighter, not a phychiatrist." Trigun said to his 'brother'. "Why don't you deal with him for a while?"  
  
**Because, you are an expert in armed fighting.** Trey insisted, **If anyone can help Gohan, you can.**  
  
"So, stay out of this." Trigun growled, "I may not know how to fly but I am a genius."  
  
**Just be careful, don't push Gohan too far.**  
  
Trigun nodded to himself and went up to Gohan. "Okay... maybe we should work at fighting off your fears another way." Trigun shoved the gun into Gohan's hands. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot."  
  
*****  
  
Videl's body ached as she limped into the hut and lay down on the nice soft bed. "My aching everything." She moaned as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Training's hard, kid." Piccolo said as he came in. "It won't get any easier."  
  
"I know. I will put everything I have in but... it just hurts." Videl confessed as she turned her head toward the Namekian.   
  
"You'll get used to it." Piccolo said as he got out some food and lay next to Videl. "Now, eat up. You Humans need food."  
  
Videl sighed as she sat up and stared at the plate. It was rice and steak again with a glass of water. "Thanks." Videl said as she started to eat.   
  
Piccolo mediated and Videl paused in her eating and stared at the Namekian. During the intense weeks they have been spending together, they rarely spoke. Piccolo was a very private person. Videl summoned her courage and asked, "So... Piccolo... how did you meet Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo glanced at her. "You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes." Videl insisted, irritated.  
  
Piccolo nodded and thought, **Gohan's right, she does act like Chi Chi.** "Okay, in simple terms, I killed Goku and Raddiz, kiddnapped Gohan to train for the Saiyans, and he... appealed to me and so I sacrificed my life to save him."  
  
Videl's jaw dropped at the sentence. "What?! You kiddnaped Gohan?! But... but you are like a father to him!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged and said, "It was a battle of wills... and I lost. Gohan has that affect on others sometimes. Any other questions?"  
  
Videl sighed as she rubbed her head. "Okay... um... Mr. Popo said that you were the former Guardian and the former Demon. How can you be both?"  
  
Piccolo smirked and said, "It's a long story... it all started hundreds of years ago when a baby Namekian came to Earth..."  
  
One hour later...  
  
Videl's eyes bulged as she stared at the Namekian. "Wait a second, you meant to tell me that you were the 'clone' of Diamo Piccolo who was the evil incarnate half of Kami who you shared a... life bond so to speak until you and Kami merged along with some warrior named Nail?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Videl sighed and said, "And I thought Trey has a confusing identity."  
  
"Not really, he just has a split personality. I'm a fusion of three men. That's different."  
  
"Right." Videl held her head and started to rub her temples. "Okay... I am officially confused."  
  
"That's okay, the others get confused when they try to think of who I am." Piccolo replied, "Just think of me as Piccolo the warrior and teacher."  
  
"I can do that." Videl said as she smiled, "I... I think I'm understanding you guys... maybe." She got up slowly and went to the window and stared out over the vast nothingness. Then, a faint blue light appeared again. "Did you see that?!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo stood up and looked across the vast landscape. "Saw what?"  
  
"A blue light! In the distance!" Videl pointed outward. "There was a blue light out there."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Okay..." He glanced at Videl curiously. The Room of Spirit and Time was his room. He would know if there was anything out there like a blue light. Was Videl hallucinating in reaction to the room?   
  
"You don't believe me." Videl said as she stepped out. "I'm going to that blue light."  
  
Piccolo grabbed her shoulder. "Don't be insane. You know the conditions get worse if you go far from this palace."  
  
"I'll stay close. I... just need to go there." Videl pulled herself away and walked out of the room.  
  
Piccolo frowned as he followed her. He was curious about this 'blue light'. What could it be? Was it just some trick of light? Or some object that he didn't know about before? Whatever it was, he had to see that Videl doesn't get killed.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan's heart pounded as he held the gun in his hand. He had never held a gun before in his life. He never needed to. Gohan was a martial artist and guns weren't his style. Trigun had set up a row of soda bottles along the fence for him to shoot.  
  
Trigun stepped to the side and said, "Okay, now line the sights and shoot."  
  
Gohan nodded and aimed his gun. Everything went silent and then the air was filled with the sound of crushed metal. Gohan looked down to see the gun in his hand had become a clump of steel and plastic. "Oops." Gohan said and Trigun facefaulted.  
  
"Let's try this again, be more careful." Trigun said as he got out another gun and gave it to Gohan. "Now, treat this gun like a woman. Be gentle with it... caress it... enjoy it..."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he stared at the man. "Uh... I never... caressed a woman before."  
  
Trigun sighed and shook his head. "This will be one long training session."  
  
*****  
  
Bardock sighed as he stood on top of a mountain, staring off into space. Ever since he had that vision about his fellow Saiyans he couldn't think. Who would be reponsible for that vision? And more importantly, why? He knew what he 'saw' was real and yet he couldn't be that sure.   
  
"It is true." Baba said as she floated down beside him. "The dead Saiyans have been abducted."  
  
Bardock nodded at the statement. "You knew?"  
  
"Just found out." Baba replied, "I have a few contacts in the Next Dimension."  
  
Bardock bowed his head and asked, "What about Kakarot? Was he taken as well?"  
  
"No. I cannot say where he was. All I can say is that if you can use your powers to the fullest, you will know all." Baba replied.  
  
Bardock let out a sigh of relief. While he was worried about where Kakarot could be, at least he isn't with the other dead Saiyans and he can sense Kakarot out when he gets stronger. "Raddiz?"  
  
"He was taken." Baba said, "I think it's time for you to intensify your training. You must move in with me again."  
  
"I know." Bardock said reluctantly. He understood the need for training but he liked being with his family. They were strong and they weren't like the aliens he used to work with. Despite their troubles they laughed, played, and cared for each other like no Saiyan could. It changed him somehow, made him feel funny inside.  
  
"You can still visit your family, but your type of training are far different from the type of training Gohan, Trey, and Videl will undergo." Baba explained as she held out her hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Let me say goodbye first." Bardock commented, "And pack my things."  
  
*****  
  
Videl's feet dragged under her as she walked toward the blue light. It was getting closer but it was getting so hard. One moment, she would feel like a ton and the next, she would nearly fly up into the air. But she kept on going on.  
  
Piccolo stared in amazement as Videl forced herself forward. Any other Human would quit at this point, but the girl was different. She pushed herself like the other Z warriors, despite the difficulties. Maybe she would make a difference in the future after all.  
  
Videl collapsed on her knees and saw the blue light. It was sticking from the ground. "There!" The woman started digging into the ground with her bare hands. Her hands started to scratch and bleed but she kept on going. Then she pulled out a small blue bracelet. "A... bracelet."  
  
"That's impossible!" Piccolo said as he stared at the bracelet. "How did that... trinket get in here and survive this room?"  
  
"I don't know." Videl said as she studied it. It was smooth and thin with intricate designs in the band. She clasped it on and it fastened around her wrist. The ingrained designs glowed and transformed.  
  
"What did you just do?!" Piccolo demanded as he grabbed the bracelet and tried to pull it off.  
  
"I... put on the bracelet." Videl replied, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"We don't know where this came from!" Piccolo yelled, "In fact, for all we know, it could be cursed!"  
  
"Cursed?" Videl repeated.  
  
"Or magically-based. A day outside is a year in here. A year outside is a 365 in here... that bracelet must be thousands of year old." Piccolo said as he glared at the bracelet. "We're going out to ask Mr. Popo, he might know something about this." Piccolo picked up the woman and flew to the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... at least I didn't break the gun this time." Gohan said as he scratched his head nervously.   
  
Trigun scowled as he, Goten, and Goldheart came out from behind the tree. All around the yard were bullet slugs, holes, and burn marks. The only things that weren't hit were the soda bottles. "You need to work on your aim."  
  
"I just don't like guns." Gohan said as he dropped the gun. "And this isn't helping my fear."  
  
"Let's see." Trigun fired at Gohan.  
  
Gohan screamed as he flew up and hid in the trees.  
  
"Okay, fear still not conqured." Trigun confirmed.  
  
Gohan suddenly looked up and said, "Videl's back. She's strong... very strong. Let's go see her. Change into Trey."  
  
"This won't make your fear go away..." Trigun reminded as he took out his pepper.  
  
"I just want to check up on Videl. Maybe get my mind off this for a while." Gohan said as he wiped his brow.  
  
"*ACHOO*" Trey ran his hand through his hair. "Remind me to enroll Trigun in therapy classes." Trey sighed as he looked at Gohan. "Let's go."  
  
"Can Goldheart and me go?" Goten finally asked Trey.  
  
"No, you two stay here." Gohan grinned as he and Trey flew up.  
  
The two flew toward the Lookout at a relatively slow speed. "Gohan, you do have to deal with this fear." Trey said as he hovered next to Gohan. "Believe it or not you have a problem and it could kill you or someone else."  
  
Gohan stopped flying for a moment and said, "I'm fine. I've dealt with these panic attacks when I was a kid and I managed to snap out of them. I'm fine as long as you or Trigun don't summon any guns around me."   
  
"And how long will that last? Trigun needs to use his guns!" Trey screamed as he flew on. "Gohan, I may seem overbearing to you but only because you are my friend and you need my help."  
  
"Let's see Videl first." Gohan said as they landed on the Lookout. They rushed to see Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Videl standing together. Videl's outfit was dirty and torn and her short hair had grown below her shoulders.   
  
"Hi." Videl said as she smiled at Gohan. She couldn't believe that she had spent several weeks in the room but it was only a few hours for Gohan and Trey.   
  
"Hi... nice bracelet, is it new?" Gohan asked as he looked at the bracelet.  
  
"No, it's very old." Mr. Popo said as he stepped forward. "Videl has found the lost gauntlet of the former Guardian of Earth, Lady Nomad."  
  
"This isn't a gauntlet." Videl insisted as she rose her hand with the bracelet.  
  
"Yes it is or was." Mr. Popo commented as he touched the bracelet and it glowed.   
  
"Why was this gauntlet in the room and no one told me about it?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"And how can it last for thousands of years in that place?" Videl added.  
  
"I never thought I would see the gauntlet again." Mr. Popo said as he set aside his watering can. "You see, it all began thousands of years ago before Kami came to this planet. Lady Nomad was a Human with great knowlege of magic arts. She was wise and had protected Earth well. With her vast magics, she created a powerful gauntlet who's power was Earth-shattering, even by today's standards. Humans, even the Guardians, only live for a short while, for a hundred years or so. While she was dying, Lady Nomad enchanted the gauntlet and transformed it into a bracelet and then told me to take the bracelet and toss it into the Room of Spirit and Time. She didn't want the power to fall into the wrong hands. So, I tossed it inside and that was the last I saw of it until today."   
  
"Whoa..." Gohan said wide-eyed. "Hey... how come Dad and me didn't see that bracelet in the room? Or anyone else who was training in there."  
  
"I didn't see it myself." Piccolo confessed.  
  
"Ah... you see, Lady Nomad had enchanted the bracelet so only the one it chose can find it and wield it outside of the room." Mr. Popo said as he tapped Videl's bracelet. "The gauntlet chose you."  
  
Videl blushed as she stared at the bracelet. It was created and wielded by a goddess and had survived thousands of years in the a hostile place like the Room of Spirit and Time. It chose her as its wieder. "I... don't know what to say." Videl confessed as she smiled, "What does it do?"  
  
"I..." Mr. Popo paused and added sheepishly, "I forgot."  
  
At that moment, everyone facefaulted.   
  
"You... you forgot how this bracelet works?!" Videl screamed as she pointed at her bracelet.  
  
"It had been several thousand years. I had nearly forgotten the gauntlet even existed." Mr. Popo confessed, "I do know that it will reveal itself when the time is right."  
  
"Great, so I have a super-powerful weapon and no way of turning it on." Videl sighed as she stared at her bracelet.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it." Gohan said as he patted Videl on the back. "When we figure out what that bracelet does, you can really help out when we battle those supervillianesses!"  
  
Videl smiled as she stared at her bracelet again. "Maybe... I just wish this have a set of instructions."  
  
"That bracelet will reveal itself." Trey finally said as he came forward. "Piccolo, can you help me and Gohan, we have a problem."  
  
Piccolo took a deep breath and said, "Well... we have a problem ourselves. We need to gather everyone and bring them here."  
  
"What's wrong?" Dende asked concerned as he came up. "Is Bardock's vision true?"  
  
Piccolo nodded solemly. At once, Gohan, Trey, and Videl became stunned. What has happened now? Was the person responsible for the supervillianesses going to reveal herself? "Gohan, Trey, you two and myself will go and gather as many Z warriors as possible. Also, get Chi Chi and Bulma, I have some news that concerns us all."  
  
"What about me?" Videl asked as she stepped forward, "I can fly."  
  
"True, but you also have a super-powerful weapon that none of us have any idea about how it works. Besides, you don't know where most of the warriors live."  
  
"Right." Videl sighed as she sat down.  
  
*****  
  
The warriors were gathered quickly. Piccolo, Trey, and Gohan had no trouble in reaching everyone and getting them to the Lookout. Most of the Z warriors could fly and can carry those who can't.  
  
Dende watched as the warriors gathered and get aquainted again.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Piccolo asked as he stared at the group.  
  
"I think that's everyone who's willing to come." Trey said as he looked around.   
  
"What's going on?" Chi Chi asked worried as she stepped up.  
  
"Wait a moment..." Gohan said as he floated up and looked around. "Where's Goten?"  
  
"Over *huff* here!" Goten said as he flew up onto the Lookout with Goldheart over his head.  
  
"What is that dog doing here?" Vegita huffed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"He's part of the team too!" Goten argued as he put Goldheart down. The dog barked and licked the boy's face and then looked around at everyone.  
  
"Doggie!" Marron squealed as she toddled over to Goldheart and hugged his neck. "Can we keep him?"  
  
"He's my dog!" Goten scowled as he pulled Marron away from Goldheart, "We found him fair and square."  
  
"Goten's right, sweetpea." Krillian said as he picked Marron up and held him. He looked over at Goldheart and petted him. "I didn't know you got a dog, Chi Chi."  
  
"We found him a couple of days ago." Chi Chi replied as she sighed.  
  
"A dog on the Lookout?" Dende asked, uncertain.  
  
"I'm sorry but Goten insisted that we take the dog with us." Chi Chi said, "Can he stay here for the meeting?"  
  
Dende nodded and said, "Just make sure he doesn't break anything or dig up the garden or... anything else dogs do."  
  
"Wow... now they have a dog." Yamcha muttered as he came up and pet the dog. "Looks great."  
  
Goldheart kept on looking around and then stared at Eighteen. He growled slightly as Eighteen came up to him.   
  
"Huh?" Krillian said surprised as the once-friendly dog tensed up and stared at the woman. "I think he doesn't like you, Eighteen."  
  
"I don't get along with animals." Eighteen said coldly.  
  
"It's okay, she's nice." Bulma said calmly as she smiled.  
  
Goldheart studied Eighteen again and barked happilly as he wagged his tail.  
  
"See? He likes you!" Goten said as he hugged Goldheart again.  
  
"*ahem* Now that everyone is here and knows that Chi Chi has a new dog, there's something everyone here must know." Piccolo announced as he looked around and crossed his arms. "Bardock, would you tell them what you had a vision about this morning?"  
  
At once, everyone looked at the Saiyan and Bardock announced in a clear voice, "I had a vision of the present about the dead Saiyans vanishing from the Next Dimension."  
  
There was silence as the group stared at Bardock. They knew how powerful and accurate his visions were but how could a dead race vanish?  
  
Finally, Vegita spoke up, "What do you mean 'vanish'?"  
  
"They were abducted this morning. No one knows where they are, not even King Yamma." Piccolo explained, "I was in the Next Dimension and talked to him myself. A powerful force took the dead Saiyans away."  
  
Silence overwhelmed the Lookout as everyone stared at Piccolo and Bardock. The dead Saiyans were gone? How was it possible? The Saiyans were one of the most feared and dangerous races in the universe. They were responsible for the genocide of millions of races and worlds. Who or what would be strong enough to take an entire warrior race from the dead?  
  
Vegita found himself nearly falling over. Who would have the nerve to take away his race? He tensed in anger as he thought of what might happen to them. True, he never really cared about his dead race since he was alive and they were not. Still, he did feel some worry about them.  
  
"What about Dad?" Gohan finally asked as he shook, "Dad's a Saiyan, was he abducted too?" He was scared for his father. What if this mysterious force took his father and held him hostage or worst, made him evil? He couldn't stand the thought of fighting his own father to the death.  
  
Chi Chi and everyone else held their breathes. It was bad enough that an entire dead race was kidnapped for whatever reason but if Goku was taken away too, she may just fall apart. Goldheart whimpered softly as he leaned next to Chi Chi.  
  
"No... your father is fine." Piccolo replied, "I think. He wasn't abducted, that much I'm certain."  
  
"Where is he?" Bardock asked as he looked down.  
  
"He's... with Kaioshin right now." Piccolo answered truthfully, "I don't know the details but he's fine."  
  
"He must be off training with the gods away from the other Saiyans." Chi Chi figured out as she wiped her eyes. "Thank heavens, he's okay."  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo muttered as he looked down. He couldn't tell them the truth. There were already enough problems as it is. The dead Saiyans are gone, there were scantily-clad supervillianesses flying around, guns that could actually kill Gohan, and Videl. Gohan was just getting over the guilt of his father's death, if he knew about his father's punishment he could never forgive himself. He had to keep Goku's fate a secret.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do?" Videl asked feeling like an outsider.  
  
"We train and wait for anything to happen." Piccolo answered, "If most of the Saiyans are like Bardock, no offense, they would be easy to take care of."  
  
"Of course they would be, most of the Saiyans can't go Super Saiyan like myself and the brats." Vegita boasted, "And they would follow me once they see how strong I am."  
  
"We don't know if this mysterious force even wants to use the Saiyans to conqure the universe." Piccolo said, "They may be used as a power source or hostages. Until we know more we will have to be ready for anything."   
  
"I understand..." Bardock sighed as he looked down, "That's why I'm going to move out of Lady Chi Chi's house to train with Baba."  
  
"Huh? You're leaving us, Grandpa?" Goten whimpered as he looked up at his grandfather.  
  
"Yeah, you were doing great with us." Gohan agreed. The two boys loved Bardock. While Bardock wasn't like Goku he was good to them. He would tell stories about the Saiyan life (censored for Goten's young ears) and played with them many times.  
  
"I wish I could stay, but I want to find the Saiyans." Bardock said solemnly, "I know that you have every right to fear and hate the Saiyans as a race because of all the damage and pain we caused; I feel bad for what I did. But I still have a duty to my people and if there's any way I can use my... abilities to save them, I will."  
  
The group stared at Bardock. "That's some speech, Bardock. I didn't know you had it in you." Yamcha said as he grinned, "Like father, like son."  
  
"I understand." Chi Chi said as she came up to Bardock. "You are just like your son, you both want what's best for your planet." She smiled at him. "But you will visit us, right? I don't want you to be completely obsessed with training."  
  
"I am a Saiyan, I am supposed to be completely obsessed with training. But I will try to visit." Bardock promised as he smiled slightly at his grandchildren.   
  
"Awesome!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Don't be a stranger." Gohan said as he held out his hand.   
  
Bardock clasped Gohan's hand and nodded. "Train hard." He looked at Videl and said, "Videl, keep on training, you may be Human, but you have a heart of a Saiyan."  
  
Videl blushed slightly as she looked down. She was sure that was meant as a compliment. "Thanks."  
  
Bardock went to Trey and said, "You have great potential, use it. I'm sure that you will make a great difference in the upcoming battles."  
  
"Right." Trey nodded.  
  
Bardock came up to Chi Chi and said, "My lady, thank you for letting me stay at your home. I wish that I could do more for you."  
  
"You've done plenty, thank you." Chi Chi said as she smiled at him.  
  
Bardock looked down to see Goldheart sitting in front of him looking up. He smiled as he put his hand on the dog's head. "Take care of my family for me, Goldheart."  
  
Goldheart barked and licked his hand.  
  
After Bardock said his goodbyes, he flew off leaving the rest behind.  
  
"Well... that was interesting." Krillian said as he watched the Saiyan flew off. "I wonder how much stronger he can get?"  
  
"If he's like Goku, he'll come back super-powerful." Bulma said as she smiled, "It's a Saiyan thing."  
  
"Yeah, that's for sure." Yamcha agreed as he remembered all the times Goku left and returned far stronger than before. "I just hope this thing with the dead Saiyans can be solved soon... I don't know if I can fight a group of Saiyans."  
  
"You can handle them!" Puar exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... but I better brush up on my training just in case."   
  
"We all better start training hard again." Krillian said as he looked at his daugther. He had slowed down on his training to help raise his baby girl, now he would have to intensify his training for his daughter's sake.  
  
"We better get going." Tien said as he glanced around. "I better train just in case myself." He stared at Trey and said, "You be careful if you meet any of the dead Saiyans."  
  
"You know I will, Dad." Trey said, "And so does Trigun."  
  
Slowly, the group left, thinking of what to do about this latest development. Gohan, with Chi Chi in his arms, flew off with Goldheart in Piccolo's arms, Goten, and Trey flying behind them.   
  
Piccolo coudn't help but wonder why he was carrying the dog in the first place. He sighed as he muttered, "I'm getting too soft."  
  
The dog whined as he licked his face. "Cut that out!" Piccolo snarled.  
  
Goldheart looked down almost saddened. Piccolo noticed Goldheart's green eyes. They were almost the same color as a Super Saiyan's eyes then the golden coat was almost the same color as a Super Saiyan's hair. Piccolo slowed down as he remembered what King Yamma said about Goku's punishment. Goku has been punished two days ago, around the same time Goldheart was discovered. How did Goldheart end up in the middle of the woods unscathed? And he growled at Eighteen at first before being satisfied that she wasn't evil anymore. That wasn't the way a dog was supposed to act. Yet it would have been a reaction of a man who was meeting his would have been murderer. Piccolo gazed at the dog and he stared back. Goldheart's eyes had too much intelligence in them. **It can't be.** Piccolo thought as he gawked at the dog. But it made sense. He knew of ancient gods who loved to punish mortals by turning them into animals, Kaioshin wouldn't be any different. Finally, he stopped in mid flight and asked, "Goku?"  
  
The dog barked and nudged his nose against Piccolo's shoulder playfully.  
  
Piccolo blinked and laughed as he hugged Goldheart briefly. The Namekian had never felt so relieved in his entire life. Goku was alive and in a dog's body, but, at least he didn't have to worry about what was happening to Goku right now. He was with his family again, as a family pet, but he was with his family. "Of course you would be like this." He chuckled, "I'm not telling Chi Chi or the others."  
  
Goldheart barked again and his tail wagged wildly.  
  
"Let's go home." Piccolo said as he smirked. **Goku, a dog, who would've thought?**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Breaking Bonds

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Chapter 13  
By Maria Cline  
  
Gohan strained against his bonds. He was on his knees with his hands and feet tied behind him with special restraints. Never before had he felt so helpless and scared. He wanted to get away while he could, but he couldn't. He wouldn't get away. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of gray shorts and his shoes. Determined with his heart racing inside his chest, he glared up at his captor and sneered, "Do your worst."   
  
His captor smirked as he held up a pair of pistols and said, "Don't worry, this will hurt me alot more than it hurts you."  
  
Shots and screams rang through the air. The man laughed as he fired round after round of bullets at Gohan. "Guys! Keep it down!" Chi Chi screamed as she came out of the house.   
  
Trigun stopped his attack and said, "I'm only shooting Gohan with 22 millimeter bullets."  
  
"I don't care, you're making too much noise. Put a silencer on it or go farther from the house!" Chi Chi growled as she stomped back into the house.  
  
"Yes, Chi Chi." Trigun sighed as he reached into his pocket and got out a silencer. "Won't be as effective without it."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Videl screamed as she came up with Goten and Goldheart. Videl was busy training in the woods when she heard gunshots and Gohan's screams.  
  
"Therapy." Gohan and Trigun replied in perfect unison.   
  
"I'm shooting Gohan to help him overcome his fear of guns. You know, constant exposure." Trigun replied as he slipped the silencer onto his gun.  
  
"By shooting Gohan constantly." Videl said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah... I think it's working." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"And why are you tied up like that?" Goten asked as he pointed to Gohan's restraints.  
  
"To stop him from running." Trigun said, "He's too fast for my bullets so I had Bulma rig up some restraints for him."  
  
"And you went along with this?!" Videl asked stunned at Gohan.  
  
"Hey, you gotta face fear if you want to be a world defender." Gohan said as he shifted slightly. "Althrough, this is kinda uncomfortable. Goten, why don't you play with Goldheart in the training area? This... this might be a little dangerous for him."  
  
"Okay." Goten said as he took his leash and attached it to Goldheart's collar. "Come on, Goldheart."   
  
Goldheart stared at Gohan for a moment and then followed Goten away. Videl sighed and said, "I better go and train myself. No offense, but I don't like seeing people shooting each other."  
  
"That's okay." Gohan grinned, "Have fun!"  
  
Videl nodded and walked away. She sighed as she went into the woods and walked to one of the clearings used for training. It had been several days since she had finished her training in the Room of Spirit and Time and since she found the mysterious bracelet. She stared at her bracelet. So far, all it did was glow and refuse to come off her wrist. It had to be powerful if it could withstand the harsh Sprit Room environment and couldn't be broken by a Super Saiyan. "I wish you come with instructions."  
  
She walked until she saw the clearing and Goten and Goldheart playing. To a normal person, it looked like a typical boy playing with his dog. Of course the boy was anything but typical. Goten flew up and tossed the ball into the air. "Fetch, Goldheart!"  
  
Goldheart barked as he chased the ball into the woods and came back out with ball in mouth. He walked toward Videl and lay the ball at her feet.  
  
"No thanks. I have to train." Videl said softly as she picked up the ball and tossed it at Goten.  
  
Goldheart whined but walked back to the hovering Goten. Goten landed and said, "Okay, let's go at it again!"  
  
Videl smiled slightly at the sight of the boy and dog. It was a heart-touching scene that just seemed so right somehow. She jumped up and started to fly into the air. An unseen force held on to every part of her body and lifted her up. It was comforting to her because it wasn't like flying on a plane or helicopter. When she flew, it was as if she was part of the very sky itself rather than an invader. The wind flew through her recently-cut hair and she smiled. Flying had become one of the better things about knowing the Z warriors.   
  
She looked down and paled. Walking down the path to the house was a small girl in black. Even from a distance, she can felt her strange aura. "Oh no... Kai Shi." She whispered as she landed. "Goten! Stay down, we have company!"  
  
"The type that doesn't know about Saiyans?" Goten asked.  
  
"The same." Videl said as she put on her hat and glasses. "I'll go and warn the others, you two better come with me."  
  
"All right." Goten said disappointed as he attached Goldheart's leash. "Come on, boy. Time to go home."  
  
*****  
  
"I think you're improving. At least you didn't scream that time." Trigun commented as he loaded his gun.  
  
"You think so?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"We do need more work." Trigun wiped his brow and breathed heavily.   
  
"You okay? You look worn out." Gohan asked concerned. They had been working at this latest method of 'therapy' for the past three hours. He never noticed this until now but it was the longest time Trey had spent as Trigun.  
  
"Summoning bullets out of thin air constantly takes a lot out of you." Trigun confessed.  
  
"Guys!" Videl screamed as she landed into the yard. "Kai Shi's coming!"  
  
"Oh no... how did she get here?!" Gohan asked as he tried to get out of his restraints.  
  
"I don't know." Trigun said as he took out some pepper. "Okay, Trey, your turn."  
  
"*Achoo!*" Trey sighed as he wiped his brow and put on his bandana. "About time. Better get those restraints off you." Trey said as he reached behind Gohan's back.  
  
"Guys! You have a visitor!" Chi Chi announced.  
  
"Too late!" Gohan gulped as he looked down at his appearance. He was tied up and only wearing a pair of shorts, Kai Shi would ask questions. "I can't be seen like this!"  
  
"She won't." Trey said as he summoned a blanket. "Videl, get Gohan to that hammock. The restraints take too long to be released."   
  
"Right." Videl picked up the warrior with amazing ease. "You're... you're light."  
  
"You're getting strong." Gohan observed as Videl carried him to the hammock and lay him down. Trey quickly lay the blanket over the man's body. "You better hide before..."  
  
"Hello, Videl." Kai Shi said as she came up. She looked over at Gohan and Trey and said, "Gohan, Trey."  
  
"Hi." Trey said as he sweat-dropped. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
  
"I got let off since I passed the physical tests of that Instructor Isaiso's." Kai Shi said as she looked at Videl. "You look well for someone who is captured by evil creatures and brainwashed."  
  
"That rumor wasn't my fault." Videl said as she took off her hat. "I just wanted to leave to do some training. You won't tell anyone about this right?"  
  
"Who would I tell? No one would believe a goth like me." Kai Shi asked as she smiled slightly. "I am impressed by your revelations, I was afraid that you were one of those narrow-minded types who would rather die than be proven wrong about your perception of the world. The world is full of fools like these, only those who dare to think beyond the barriers cast by the few make a true difference."  
  
Videl blinked at the speech. "Okay." Videl said as she stared at her. "So... why are you here?"  
  
"To check up on Trey and Gohan." Kai Shi confessed as she went up to Gohan. "You look comfortable."  
  
"Er... taking a nap, outside." Gohan lied as he grinned.  
  
"You do need a rest." Kai Shi said as she patted Gohan on the chest. "I must leave soon, I have some... business that needs to be done."   
  
"Okay, are you sure you don't want to stay for some tea or something to eat?" Trey asked as he took Kai Shi by the hand and led her back to the house.  
  
"No... I'm afraid I cannot stay." Kai Shi said as she bowed her head. "My business is that urgent. Good bye, and good luck on your training."  
  
She walked on beside the house with Trey by her side just in case she decided to go back. They passed Goten and Goldheart. The boy and his dog stopped and stared at the girl. "Hi." Goten said as he shivered slightly. Goldheart didn't make a sound as he stared up at the girl.  
  
"This is Kai Shi, she's a classmate of mine. Kai Shi, this is Gohan's little brother, Goten, and his dog, Goldheart." Trey introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kai Shi said as she bowed.  
  
Goten only nodded and leaned closer to his dog. Goldheart remained silent.   
  
Kai Shi patted Goldheart on the head and said, "Goldheart... a suitable name for you. Farewell." She walked down the path to a small air car parked in front.  
  
"That girl scares me." Goten whispered to Trey.  
  
"She scares me too. She has that aura." Trey confessed as he looked down at Goldheart who was watching her leave. "Scared you too, Goldheart?"  
  
Goldheart whined slightly and then picked up ball from the ground. "We'll play again." Goten said as he took the ball from Goldheart's mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Videl sighed in relief as she took Gohan's blanket off. She was glad that someone believed that she hadn't turned evil, even if it was Kai Shi. There was something strange about her that couldn't be explained. She blushed as she noticed Gohan's tattered shorts and somewhat muscular body. **I... never noticed...** She thought as she looked down.   
  
"You okay, Videl?" Gohan asked as he sat up and flipped off of the hammock only to end up falling on his face. "WHOA!"  
  
**wump**  
  
"Gohan!" Videl nearly giggled at the sight of Gohan being tied up with his face in the dirt. "Are you *giggle* okay?"  
  
"Only my pride." Gohan replied as he turned his head toward the girl. "Can you help me up?"  
  
Videl reached down and pulled him up onto his feet. "There." Videl said as Gohan balanced himself. "Better." Videl brushed off Gohan's shoulders and nodded.   
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as he looked down at Videl and smiled at her. "You've really gotten strong!"  
  
"I'm just glad it didn't make me look... too muscular." Videl said as she felt her arms. Her muscles did develop but they were still somewhat the same size as they had always been.  
  
"The effects of Ki training does that... it makes the person very strong but doesn't bulk them up that much." Gohan explained, "I need to stretch my legs." He spun around on his heels but then he started to topple over. "Ack!" His long tail unwrapped itself from Gohan's waist and reached out to Videl. Before Videl could respond, Gohan fell over and took the girl with him. They landed on the ground with Videl on top of Gohan.  
  
Videl opened her eyes to see Gohan below her. "Oh! Are you okay?" Videl asked as she tried to get up only to see Gohan's tail around her waist. "Gohan!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked to see his tail around Videl's waist. "Hey! Let go! Sorry... sometimes, when my tail would wrap itself around something else besides my waist... it just holds on." Gohan explained as the tail unwrapped itself. "Sorry."  
  
Videl sighed as she smiled slightly. "That's okay... so... are you still afraid to get shot?"  
  
Gohan looked to the side. "Yeah. The thought of a gun aiming at me gives me the creeps."  
  
"Don't worry, most people are afraid of getting shot." Videl said as she gently stroked Gohan's hair. "And you are letting yourself be tied up and shot at by your best friend to get over that fear. That's bravery." She wiped away a dirt smudge on Gohan's cheek. "You are a real warrior. I just wish that I can be that way too."  
  
"You're a warrior too." Gohan said as he gazed into Videl's blue eyes. "You really improved over the past month. You got a real heart of a warrior. You're one of the bravest people I know. And I know a lot of brave people."  
  
"I... thanks." Videl said as she blushed.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Chi Chi screamed as she came up.  
  
Videl and Gohan paled when they realized that Videl is still lying on top of Gohan. "It's not what you think!" Gohan and Videl exclaimed as Videl jumped off of Gohan and stood straight up.  
  
"Honestly... can't you two wait till you're married?!" Chi Chi chided as she glared at the two. "I know that bondage is kinky, Goku and I did that for our honeymoon but don't do it here! Gohan's not even in the right position!"  
  
"Mom! Videl and me just fall over!" Gohan said as his cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Sure." Trey said as he came up with an evil smirk on his face. "You two just happen to fell over, while you are tied up with only a pair of shorts and shoes on."  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan said as he sat up. "Trey, I want out of these things." Gohan shifted in his spot as he tried to get out of his bonds.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'm tired anyway. Trigun's therapy sessions take a lot out of me." Trey said as he knelt down and pushed the buttons. He waited and then pushed the buttons again. "Uh oh."  
  
"Uh oh?" Gohan repeated as he paled. "What do you mean 'uh oh'? You never said 'uh oh' before?!"  
  
"I don't know how but... restraints are... stuck." Trey said sheepishly as he glared at the bonds. Chi Chi and Videl face-faulted and Gohan sweat-dropped at once.  
  
"What?! How can they be stuck?!" Gohan asked as he went Super Saiyan and tried to break out but they remained on.  
  
"I don't know." Trey said, "Bulma's the genius in these matters."  
  
"I'll go and call Bulma." Chi Chi ran off inside the house.  
  
"I'll get Goten. Maybe he can help." Videl said as she flew off.  
  
"I'll keep on working on these restraints." Trey said as he kept on pushing the buttons.  
  
"And I'll sit here." Gohan muttered as he looked up. "Oh man... why did I agree to this? I don't like being tied up!"  
  
"It's okay. We'll figure out a way." Trey said as he pushed buttons randomly. **Come on, come on, work!** He thought.  
  
"What happened?!" Goten asked as he, Videl, and Goldheart ran up to them.  
  
"Gohan's stuck in these restraints." Trey explained as he grabbed a shackle. "Goten, grab the other shackle. Maybe, we can break it."  
  
"Right!" Goten grabbed the other shackle and the two powered up and pulled.  
  
*****  
  
"Bulma is a good inventor. Too good." Trey muttered as he and Goten rested after their tenth try to break Gohan's restraints.  
  
"Maybe we can pick the lock." Videl said as she went up and took out a bobby pin.   
  
"I didn't know you could pick locks." Gohan said, surprised as Videl went behind his back.  
  
"A little something I learned on the job." Videl said as she pushed the pin into a small keyhole. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot through the pin and flung Videl out and she landed through a tree.   
  
"Videl!" Gohan screamed as he tried to get up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Videl got out of the wreckage and shoved the huge tree away. "Yeah. Only my pride is bruised."  
  
"Will Gohan be stuck in those things forever?" Goten asked as images of an old Gohan hopping around in Bulma's restraints popped up into his mind.  
  
"No way!" Gohan said as he grinned, "Bulma can get them off and there's always the Dragon Balls. I'll get out of these things!" Goldheart whined as he licked Gohan's face and then lay his head on his legs. "Don't worry, Goldheart, I'll be fine." Gohan said to the dog.  
  
"I know this sounds a little paranoid, but what if some villain is responsible for this? Gohan is the strongest warrior here, if he's incapacitated we're doomed." Videl said.  
  
"No way! It's probably some glitch!" Gohan insisted, "It's not like some supervillainess will just pop out of nowhere and start attacking."  
  
Suddenly, Videl's watch and Trey and Gohan's earpieces turned on. *"Attention! We have a pair of strange women who are causing chaos with some strange screams!"*  
  
"Great, were jinxed." Trey sighed as he rubbed his third eye. "I better go. Gohan's in no condition to fight."  
  
"I'm coming too. I'm still Satan City's defender. Besides, I can fly." Videl said as she took out the capsule containing her costume.  
  
"I wish I could come." Gohan pouted as he looked down.  
  
"Just work on getting those things off." Trey said as he flew up. "Don't worry, Gohan, we can handle this. Goten, stay here and help your brother."  
  
"I know... just... be careful, please." Gohan said in his most serious tone.  
  
"We will." Videl said as she flew up along side Trey.  
  
*****  
  
Videl and Trey flew towards Satan City. The girl's heart pounded in her chest as she approached the city. This was the first time since she left that she returned. She glanced at Trey beside her. She was having a somewhat easier time keeping up with the stronger and more experienced fighter. "Trey, are you okay?" Videl asked as she flew closer to him.  
  
Trey wiped his face and nodded. "I'm okay. I'm just beat." He strained harder as he focused his power.   
  
**Oh please, we're exhausted and you know it!** Trigun chided in his mind.  
  
"I know that." Trey grumbled, "But I have to help out. Gohan's... all tied up thanks to your 'therapy'."  
  
**Hey! Is it my fault Bulma's inventions are faulty?**  
  
"They aren't faulty!"  
  
**Whatever.**  
  
"Do you always argue with yourself?" Videl asked interrupting the fight.  
  
"Trigun and I have a... difference in opinion." Trey confessed as he smiled slightly. He looked on and saw a pair of women on top of the building surrounded by screaming people. "There they are!"  
  
Videl and Trey landed and Trey transformed into Trigun.  
  
"Whoa! There's two of them!" Trigun exclaimed as he got out his rifle. The two women were dressed in strange outfits. One who looked like she was Videl's age was dressed in a white and green schoolgirl's outfit but her shirt was tied up in a way to cover only her breasts. Her long blond hair was tied up in a pair of ponytails.  
  
The other one looked older and more mature. She was more heavy set than the teenage girl who was very thin. She had dark brown skin, bright pink hair, with a black leather jacket and pants and high heel shoes.   
  
"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Diva!" The one in the afro boomed in a loud voice.  
  
"And I am Pop Star." The teenage girl giggled as she blew a kiss at Trigun.  
  
"And we are the Duet!" The two said in unison as microphones appeared.  
  
Trigun and Videl sweat-dropped and Videl muttered, "I with Saiyanman was here."  
  
"Where is the cutie?" Pop Star asked as she giggled.  
  
"He's... tied up right now." Trigun said seriously.   
  
"Oh... let's prepare for this concert." Pop Star said as she took out her makeup case. "Can't go into a fight looking bad right?"  
  
"Teenagers." Diva muttered as she shook her head.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sighed as he leaned back against the tree. He watched the birds sing sweetly. He could sense Trigun and Videl's powers and thankfully neither one had dropped. It was all he could do right now, just hope and wait.  
  
"If only I didn't have this stupid fear." Gohan berated himself as he closed his eyes and a tear came out. Right now, he should be with Trigun and Videl fighting with them. They needed his help. Trigun was exhausted and Videl was still too weak.  
  
Goldheart whined slightly as he looked up from his spot on Gohan's lap.  
  
"Yeah, I'm worried about them too." Gohan said as he smiled down at his dog. Ever since Videl and Trey left, Goldheart stayed with him for some reason. Maybe, Goldheart wanted to protect Gohan like any other dog would his master. Or maybe he just sensed that Gohan needed some company.  
  
"Hey, Gohan." Piccolo said as he came out of the woods. Goldheart rose his head and looked at the Namekian. "Goldheart..." He nodded at the dog. Goldheart lowered his head again and Piccolo couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy inside. He knew the truth about Goldheart being Goku trapped in a body of a dog by Kaioshin as 'punishment' for killing King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles. Although it didn't seem that much like a punishment now. Goku was safe from whoever or whatever had kidnapped the dead Saiyans and he got to be with his family again. There couldn't be a better pet for Gohan and his family than Goku himself.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, glad you're here!" Gohan said as he smiled at his old master. "I'm... I need some help." The teenager sat up straighter and showed his tied up hands behind his back.  
  
"I know. Chi Chi called me." Piccolo chuckled as he came up and looked at the restraints. "Typical, Bulma's inventions always seem to cause trouble. Here, let me stand you up." Goldheart moved out of the way and Piccolo lifted Gohan to his feet.   
  
"Thanks." Gohan said as Piccolo tugged at the restraints. "I feel so stupid. Trigun and I were working on getting rid of my fear of guns and he... thought of this."  
  
Piccolo shook his head as he examined the locks. "Trigun is okay but he is loose cannon sometimes."  
  
"I feel so stupid. I bet that if Dad knows about this, he'd be disappointed in me right now." Gohan chided as he looked down.  
  
Goldheart let out a painful whine as he came up and gently nudged Gohan's leg. Piccolo saw this and said, "Goku wouldn't think so."  
  
"How would you know?" Gohan asked as looked down to see Goldheart just sitting beside him.  
  
"I knew Goku for a long time." Piccolo explained as he crossed his arms. "I know that you think of your father as the perfect fearless man but we both know that isn't true. Goku has his own fears to fight."  
  
"Like shots?"  
  
"No." Piccolo shook his head and sighed. "Goku had a fear that no one else knows. He confided it to me while we were training for the Androids. I promised him not to tell anyone but since he's dead, I think he wouldn't mind."  
  
"What's his fear?" Gohan asked in awe. He never knew his father to have any other fear besides the one about getting shots. What could it be?  
  
Piccolo looked over at Goldheart who nodded slightly and said, "As you know, Goku was originally Kakarot, who was sent here to destroy Earth. Kakarot bumped his head and forgot about his mission and became Goku, who defended Earth against monsters and aliens. Goku's greatest fear is that one day, he would wake up to become Kakarot again and destroy the very planet he called home."  
  
Gohan gasped as Goldheart looked down. "Why?" Gohan asked as he looked down at his tail. "Dad's not evil and there's no way he can become evil."  
  
"I know. But... it was part of his heritage. We believed for the longest time that Saiyans are naturally evil, they aren't, just... very aggressive. It was something he can't deny, like I can't deny being a Namekian or your mother being a Human." Piccolo explained as he reached out and gently rubbed Goldheart's head. "Goku depends on his Saiyan powers to defend Earth, but he was always afraid that his Saiyan power would overwhelm him and turn him evil."   
  
"He trains all the time." Gohan said as he leaned back against the tree. "How can he train while being afraid of himself?"  
  
"He knew that he had to defend Earth and he had to face his fear to do so." Piccolo said as he smirked. "Only fools have no fear. We all have fears that could cripple us if we let them. Your father wouldn't be ashamed of you right now. In fact, I'd say that he would be proud of you for taking such means for you to learn to fight your fear. Even if it's a little... unorthodox."  
  
Gohan smiled in relief at Piccolo's words. He knew Piccolo well enough to know that he wouldn't soften things for his sake. "You really think that Dad would be proud of me?"  
  
"I think he is." Piccolo agreed as Goldheart's tail wagged wildly. He looked up at Gohan and snickered slightly. "Although, he might laugh at your predicament right now." Piccolo added amused.   
  
"Yeah... Dad would think this is pretty funny right now." Gohan laughed as he hopped to Piccolo. "Can you take me to Capsule Corps? Bulma should be able to take these things off me."  
  
"Sure." Piccolo pointed at Gohan and a blue gi appeared on the man. "Better make you decent first." He picked up Gohan and held him in his arms.   
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked as he came in with a tray in his arms. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Off to Capsule Corps to get these things off." Gohan said as he turned his head. "Tell Mom that I'll be back as soon as I'm free."  
  
"Okay." Goten said as he did a thumbs up and winked.  
  
Goldheart came up to Piccolo and Gohan and looked up. "Sorry, can't carry you too." Piccolo said, "Just stay here."  
  
Goldheart whined and Goten wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. "Don't worry, boy. I'll keep you company!" The dog turned his head and licked Goten's cheek.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo took off into the air and rushed to Capsule Corps.  
  
*****  
  
Videl and Trigun sighed as they sat and watched Pop Star put on her makeup. "I swear, this is one of the dullest supervillainess fights I ever had." Videl muttered.  
  
"Might as well do some reading." Trigun said as he took out a magazine and unfolded one of the long pages. "Oooh... yeah... I'd love to have one of those."  
  
Videl peeked over his shoulder and sighed in relief. What Trigun was drooling over was an antique Harley Davidson. "Men and their toys." Videl muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"All done!" Pop Star squeaked as she got up and said, "I'm ready for a song. I've got the bad boy!"  
  
"And I've got the good girl!" Diva said as she punched her hands. "Let's do it!"  
  
Pop Star lit up as she flew into the air and sang into her microphone. "Oh... my bad boy, you are such angel... stay with me and we can make some music..."  
  
Trigun gasped as he stared up at the woman. She was lovely. Her very voice was radiant. He could listen to it forever.   
  
Videl screamed, "Trigun! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Not yet, little girlie!" Diva boomed as she jumped and crashed next to her. "Yo yo... why do you dare to fight people like me? Do you want your head bashin'? Let's go crashin', down into the mansion, and we can get some pain! YO YO YO!" She sang as she rammed her fist into Videl's face.  
  
Videl was blasted back into the wall and she felt her face. "Ow..." Trigun was hypnotized by Pop Star's voice and she is being beaten. She glared at bracelet. "Start working, why don't you?"  
  
"Depending on things that can't use, do that and you will be screwed!" Diva rhymed as she attacked Videl again.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know how it's possible!" Bulma said as she tapped the buttons on Gohan's restraints. "They're supposed to come off!"  
  
"You gotta think of something, the others need me." Gohan pleaded as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan, you're not the only Super Saiyan on Earth." Bulma said as she stepped back. "Vegita!" She screamed as she turned on the intercom, "Stop your training and come here in the lab!"  
  
Vegita grumbled as he came into the lab and asked, "What do you want, Wo-" He stopped when he saw Gohan and fell over laughing. "The brat looks a little tied up!"  
  
"Vegita!" Gohan moaned as he hopped off of the table and glared at the Saiyan, "It's not that funny!"  
  
"What's wrong? Can't figure out how to unlock that contraption?" Vegita taunted as he got up and crossed his arms.  
  
Piccolo sighed as he crossed his arms. "Look, Gohan can't get out of his restraints and Videl and Trey are fighting a pair of supervillainesses right now and they'll need some backup."  
  
"And you want me to go and bail them out?" Vegita guessed as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Yeah! Trey's exhausted from helping me and Videl's still a little new at fighting with Ki!" Gohan explained as he tugged at his bonds. "They really need your help."  
  
"Fine. Just because I like bailing Humans out of trouble so I can show them how powerful we Saiyans are." Vegita said as he walked out.  
  
"I'll go with him, just in case." Piccolo grunted as he followed him. "Don't worry, Gohan, I trained Videl myself, she's tough."  
  
"Thanks." Gohan smiled as his sensei went out the door.  
  
"Now to get those things off!" Bulma said as she put on a welding mask and held up a blowtorch.  
  
*****  
  
Videl ducked another punch as she flew into the air. She sighed in relief when she saw Diva glaring up at her. **All right, I can fly and she can't.**  
  
"Come down here and fight or be creamed like a bird against a cannon! Yo yo yo." Diva rapped.  
  
"I don't think so!" Videl said as she got out her lasso and flung around at the supervillainess.   
  
Diva snarled as she tugged at the rope. "You think that this will stop me, you are dead wrong! Stop trying and die! Only a weapon of the gods can stop us!" Diva screamed and shattered the rope.   
  
"Damn it!" Videl muttered as she flew up and hid in a nearby alley. Her heart pounded as she looked up to see Trigun just standing there gazing at Pop Star. "Great, I'm alone." This was the first time in what felt like forever since she had to fight a criminal on her own. Before, there were always Saiyanman or Trigun. **Right now, I would give anything to see Gohan's stupid poses.** Videl thought. Her bracelet glowed faintly and started to reveal a new symbol.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita and Piccolo sped toward Satan City. "Looks like we get to show those rookies who's the hero now." Vegita laughed as he went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Those 'rookies' are young but they can get the job done." Piccolo said confidently. "Trey's not a normal Human."  
  
"No, he's a deranged and confused Human. He has split personalities and that's not normal." Vegita pointed out.  
  
"And you are any different?" A faint voice whispered to Vegita's ears.  
  
Vegita stopped and looked around. "Who's there?!" The Saiyan demanded.  
  
Piccolo stopped as well and felt a faint shiver in the air. There was something not right around here. "Who are you?" Piccolo asked cautiously.  
  
The air rippled around them and a tall woman in a sleek black body suit, pale skin, pure blood red eyes, and a pair of black huge wings appeared. "Greetings, Mortals, I am Kyuushi."  
  
Piccolo gasped as he recognized the name. "Kyuushi?! The Angel of Death!"  
  
"Angel of Death?" Vegita repeated, amazed. He didn't want to believe that there was such a woman as the Angel of Death, but the very sight of her did something to him that very few people can do. She was actually scaring him.  
  
"That is correct. Now, be gone or suffer." Kyuushi threatened as she held out her hand.  
  
"N-no!" Vegita screamed as he powered up even more. "I had faced death before, woman! I can face it again!"  
  
Kyuushi gazed at him and said, "No mortal can handle death. Death is the end for mortals, you are one of the few who just 'restart,' so to speak. You have faced death before, can you face it again?" Her eyes glowed and she fired a blast at the Saiyan.  
  
"Vegita!" Piccolo screamed as he felt himself frozen in one spot. Why was he so afraid of her? He had died before many times. Death should be something trivial to him by now.   
  
Vegita didn't explode or evaporate. He froze in mid air as he felt the beatings Freeza did on his body. Every kick, every punch, was just as hard as the first time. "No..." Vegita gasped as he held his stomach. "I... I..."  
  
"Mortals, no matter how powerful they are, can't handle reliving their deaths..." Kyuushi said as she crossed her arms. "All mortals who have faced death once can't face me." She snapped her fingers and Luna appeared beside her. "Moon Angel, take them back to hence they came."   
  
"Okay, Kyuushi!" Luna said as a pair of bright white circles appeared and swallowed the two whole.  
  
*****  
  
"There goes that idea." Bulma said as she took off her helmet. She glared at the cuffs. They were far stronger than she had intended for them to be.   
  
Gohan sighed as he leaned back. Bulma had been working like crazy to get the restraints off of him but it just refused. "Great. Trey and Videl are fighting without me. I can't stand by and do nothing."  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan. Piccolo and Vegita are on their way to help out." Bulma said as she patted Gohan on the head.   
  
Out of nowhere, Piccolo and Vegita fell and landed on the floor. They looked fine but Vegita was curled up in a fetal position while Piccolo was just staring out in thin air.  
  
"Piccolo! Vegita!" Gohan exclaimed as he hopped toward his old sensei and bent down as much as he could. "Piccolo?"  
  
"I'm okay." Piccolo muttered as he got up. "Sorry, the Angel of Death got in our way."  
  
"The what?!" Bulma and Gohan exclaimed as Bulma helped Vegita to his feet.  
  
"This 'Angel of Death' did this to Vegita?" Bulma asked as she held her husband in her arms.  
  
"I'm fine." Vegita lied as he got up and brushed himself off. "That woman just caught me off guard."  
  
"What did she do to you?!" Bulma screamed, "You looked like you saw a ghost..."  
  
"Nothing... she just forced me to relive my death." Vegita said as he waved his hand. "I'm fine."  
  
"You were in shock." Gohan observed as he looked at Vegita. "Come on, Vegita, admit it, you were scared out of your wits."  
  
Vegita glared at him and shoved Gohan causing him to fall onto the floor. "Saiyans don't get scared."  
  
"Only fools have no fear." Gohan commented, remembering his earlier conversation with Piccolo.   
  
"Vegita! This is serious!" Bulma said as she helped her friend to his feet. "Gohan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said as he hopped to a chair and sat down. "I gotta help them. They need me."  
  
"I know. But, you gotta have faith that Videl and Trey or Trigun or whoever he is right now will pull through. I had to wait like you, because that was what all I could do." Bulma said as she gently put her hands on Gohan's broad shoulders.   
  
"Faith." Gohan repeated as he closed his eyes. His heart slowed down slightly as he reached out with his mind. Suddenly, pain rang out in his mind. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed in horror as he heart Videl's voice crying out to her. "Videl!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl breathed heavily as she glared up at Diva. Diva had found her and the woman smirked as she punched her stomach. "Well... we found ya' at last. Ready for a pounding, Human?"  
  
Videl got up and stared at her bracelet. Her stomach ached and her heart pounded in her chest. She looked to see Trigun walking in a straight line toward the edge of the roof. Pop Star sang as she walked off of the building and onto the air. "Oh shit." She grumbled as she looked at Diva. Trey can fly but Trigun can't. Even if the gun-toter could fly, he was in a dazed state. "Gohan... help me." She whispered as she powered up and flew at the woman. "If I'm going to die, I'll die fighting!" Videl screamed.  
  
Diva punched Videl hard. "Then die, Fool!"  
  
Videl landed on her back, her body ached. "Gohan." She whispered as she stared up into the sky.  
  
*****  
  
Trey watched helplessly as his body went numb. **Fight her, Trigun!** Trey screamed in his mind.  
  
**I can't... so numb...** Trigun said all around him.  
  
**Sneeze! Turn into me!**  
  
**I... can't...**  
  
**Videl! Gohan!** Trey screamed as he saw his body going toward the edge.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan shook as sweat came down his face. "Videl, Trey, fight her." Gohan said as he tossed and turned in his chair.  
  
"Gohan! Snap out of it!" Piccolo ordered as he held Gohan down.   
  
"Videl... Trey." Gohan gasped again.  
  
*****  
  
Videl groaned as she fired at weak Ki blast at Diva. Diva bounced it off and said, "That's the best you got?"  
  
"I am only Human." Videl said as she got up. Pain wracked her body. **Gohan, Trey.**  
  
*****  
  
Three people trapped in their own ways; one by restraints, one by music, and one by her own limits-- All three fighting to be free. At once in harmonious unison, they cried out in their hearts and minds. **WE WON'T STOP!**  
  
*****  
  
Gohan's eyes blanked as he screamed. A bright golden aura flared out and Piccolo jumped back. "VIDEL! TREY!"  
  
*****  
  
Trey screamed in his mind as he felt power enveloping him. With a real voice, he screamed as his body enveloped him. "GOHAN! VIDEL!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl's bracelet transformed into a metal neon blue gauntlet. It explanded over her arm. "GOHAN! TREY!"  
  
*****  
  
"And so the power of three is revealed." Baba said as she watched on her crystal ball.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan's restraints disintegrated. Trigun transformed into Trey. Videl's body was enveloped in a blue aura.   
  
Videl gasped as she stood up and looked down. She was now covered in neon blue armor with black symbols all over it. On her chest was a heart symbol that glowed brightly.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan stood up and realized his bonds were gone. "I'm free!" He exclaimed as he flew out of the lab, leaving the stunned three behind.  
  
*****  
  
Trey blinked as he looked down to see he was in control. "I'm me." He muttered as he flew up over the edge and glared at Pop Star. "You won't sing to me." Trey said as he took out a pair of earmuffs and put them on.   
  
"Uh oh." Pop Star squeaked.  
  
*****  
  
Videl's gauntlet glowed brightly as she flew up and attacked Diva. Diva struck back. They fought for several minutes, exchanging blow for blow. Diva jumped back and rapped, "Well... looks like you got that thang workin'. I won't hold back, no I won't hold back."   
  
She took a deep breath and screamed. Windows shattered and Videl held up her covered arm. Suddenly, a bright blue wall appeared between them.   
  
Videl blinked as she focused harder and the wall became a soundproof bubble. "I can do anything with this weapon." Videl realized as she thought of something to attack Diva.   
  
A giant blue ape appeared and grabbed Diva.   
  
*****  
  
Gohan rushed to Satan City in his Super Saiyan form. While he could transform into Saiyanman, going Super Saiyan was faster.   
  
He arrived to see Trey holding a young blond girl in a sexy schoolgirl's outfit with his hand over her mouth. "Trey!" Gohan exclaimed as he landed.  
  
"Go- Golden Warrior!" Trey cried out in joy. "You're free!"  
  
"Yeah... where's Videl?" Gohan asked as he looked around.  
  
"Right here."   
  
Gohan and Trey looked behind them to see a woman in neon blue and black armor with Diva in a huge blue bubble. The only thing showing was her lower jaw and her short black hair. "Videl?!" The two exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. The gauntlet worked." Videl said as she smirked. "I'm glad you're free from those restraints."  
  
Gohan nodded as felt his wrists. "Good to be free."  
  
Trey tossed Pop Star toward the bubble. "Catch!" Trey said.  
  
The blue bubble opened up briefly and caught Pop Star before she could fly away. "Okay, we finally caught a pair of supervillainesses." Videl said in relief as she stared at the two. "Who sent you?"  
  
"I did." The three stared upward to see a strange woman hovered downward and landed on the rooftop. She had long black armor and pale white skin. Her eyes were blood red and there was a strange but oddly familiar aura around her. "I am Kyuushi, the Angel of Death."  
  
"You must be that Angel of Death, Piccolo talked about." Gohan observed as he went into attack position. "What did you do to Vegita?"  
  
"He was about to interfere, the narrow-minded fool." Kyuushi said as she put her hand on the bubble. "Go home, my sirens."  
  
Videl moaned as she held her head and the bubble dispersed. "Exit stage left!" Pop Star screamed as she picked Diva up and flew away.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed as he came up and held her.   
  
"She can barely keep her will steady." Kyuushi commented as she looked at the three. "I can beat the three of you instantly."  
  
"Let's see." Trey said as he powered up and screamed, "KAMEHAME HA!" A bright beam came out of his palms and flew toward the angel.  
  
Kyuushi flicked her wrist and the blast soared skyward. "Pathetic." She fired at Trey and the man collapsed.  
  
"Ya!" Gohan screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan II and attacked the angel directly. "Why did you send those supervillainesses?!" Gohan demanded as he punched the girl. "Why did you threaten all those innocent people?"  
  
Kyuushi grabbed Gohan's wrists and answered, "I must." She shoved Gohan away and her long wings went around her. "If you wish for my answers, you must fight me to prove your willingness. I will give you time to prepare. I will give you until the Noon's sun is as dark as night. Then we shall fight where a false idol was born and an innocence was shattered."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked as he tried to figure out the riddle.  
  
"You are a smart boy, you will figure it out." Kyuushi said as she flew up and vanished.  
  
"What happened?" Trey moaned as he got up.  
  
"We were challenged." Videl realized as she held her head. "Why did you attack that woman like that?"  
  
Trey looked down slightly embarrassed that he did something so brash. "I don't know. I was mad at her. She was the one responsible for this mess. I guess... I just lost it."   
  
"Don't worry, I lost it myself." Gohan said as he looked up at the sky. "Let's head back to Capsule Corps and get everyone there."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you finally got out of those stupid bonds." Chi Chi said as she, Bulma, Trey, Videl, Piccolo, and Vegita were in the lab talking about the development.  
  
"Me too." Gohan said as he looked down at his wrists. "I don't know how though. I couldn't get out before, but when I tried to reach out to Videl and Trey... there was a major power rush and my bonds break."  
  
"I felt the same thing." Trey said, "When Trigun was hypnotized by that Pop Star, I felt helpless and I tried to reach out to Videl and Gohan. I felt power and then I changed to Trey without sneezing."  
  
"And I reached out to Gohan and Trey and my bracelet turned into a powerful gauntlet." Videl said as she held up her bracelet. It looked newer than before, and there was a heart symbol in the middle.   
  
"That was cool, can you do it again?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"I think so... but it requires a lot of concentration." Videl said as held out her hand. "Ball." A bright blue ball appeared in her hand. "I can create objects with this bracelet and I feel stronger with it."  
  
"A chain reaction." Bulma said, "You three had somehow tapped into each other's power and caused the other to become super-powerful for a second, enough to get out of your predicaments."  
  
"So, we have a new power up?" Gohan asked as he looked at Trey and Videl.  
  
"Yeah. A group power up, I've never seen anything like that before in my life." Bulma admitted.  
  
"About what?" Goten asked as he, Trunks, Dr. Briefs, and Goldheart came in the room.  
  
"Where were you?" Chi Chi asked as Goldheart came toward her and put his head onto her lap.  
  
"We had to get Goldheart his shots." Dr. Briefs said as he came up and gently pet the dog on the head. "I figured that while he was here, I could give him some vaccinations."  
  
"How did he react?" Piccolo asked smirking.  
  
The dog whined a little and Chi Chi gently stroked his fur.   
  
"He... he didn't take it too well." Dr. Briefs said as he took out his pipe and started smoking it.   
  
"We had to hold him down." Trunks said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"After we chased him." Goten said as he got out a doggie treat and fed it to the dog. "I'm sorry, but it was for your own health."  
  
Goldheart sighed as he chomped up the treat and then laid his head back onto Chi Chi's lap.   
  
Chi Chi smiled and said, "Don't worry, Goldheart, my husband hated shots too."  
  
Vegita huffed as he glared at the dog. They were talking about a new form of power up and now they are talking about some dog's vaccination. "Fools." He muttered.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's up?" Yamcha asked as he, Tien, Krillian, and the other Z warriors gathered into the living room. Chi Chi's eyes widened when she noticed that Yamcha and Puar were dressed in camouflage outfits complete with berets.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Bulma asked, shocked.  
  
Yamcha sighed as he gestured to his outfit. "Instructor Isaiso insisted that we wear these during the month of training. You are so lucky that you don't have to go to that school right now." Yamcha said as he took off his hat and glasses.  
  
"Actually, I think it looks cute on you." Bulma commented as she smiled at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Will we get on with what we have to say?!" Vegita demanded as his Ki aura flared out around him. "We don't have time to talk about dog vaccinations or fashion!"  
  
The group stared at the Saiyan and Piccolo said, "We do have more pressing matters. For one thing, we finally found out who or what is responsible for the supervillainess attacks."  
  
"About time." Krillian said, relieved and yet nervous at the same time. "Who is it? An alien?"  
  
"No, an angel." Piccolo answered, "Her name is Kyuushi, the Angel of Death. She is one of the most powerful beings in the Next Dimension and in this universe."  
  
"Angel of death? Oh man, now I've heard everything." Yamcha moaned as he held his head. "What does one of the most powerful beings in the universe want here?"  
  
"I don't know. There's not much known about the Angels. Most of what is known is often covered in myth and legend. I do know that the Angels have existed for a long time, even far longer than King Kai and King Yamma themselves. Kyuushi, the Angel of Death, was believed to invent the concept of death herself and had birthed King Yamma." Piccolo said as the group stared at him.  
  
"Invented death? The next threat to the world is a woman who invented death?!" Krillian exclaimed as the blood in his body froze at the thought of facing such an adversary.  
  
"I don't know if she wants to threaten Earth." Piccolo said, "Kyuushi isn't like Cell or Freeza. Cell and Freeza are evil. Kyuushi is... not evil, but different."  
  
"Okay, so what can she do?" Tien asked seriously.  
  
"She's very powerful. She beat all of us in seconds." Gohan said as he remembered the battle. "I don't know how but I think she can alter things by touch."  
  
"She can also force people to 'relive' their deaths." Vegita added as he remembered Kyuushi's attack. "The woman believed that no mortal can handle reliving death."  
  
"She forced Vegita to his knees in seconds." Piccolo pointed out, "So, anyone who died before doesn't have a prayer against Kyuushi."  
  
The Z warriors gasped and then looked down. "Well... looks most of us can't fight then." Krillian said as he got out a list. "Let's see... I died twice, Piccolo... Tien... Yamcha... Vegita... Goku if he comes back..."  
  
"I can't help." Eighteen grumbled as she looked down. "I was absorbed by Cell and that counts as death."  
  
"So... basically the only fighters who haven't died before are Videl, Goten, Trunks, Trey, Gohan and Yajarobie." Bulma said as she wrote on a sheet of paper.   
  
Everyone looked at Bulma funny and Yamcha said, "Yajarobie?"  
  
Bulma crossed out Yajarobie's name. "Good point."  
  
Videl's eyes widened as she looked at the group. "All of you died before?!"  
  
"Defending the world is a hazardous job." Gohan explained as he rubbed the back of his head. "But we do have to fight Kyuushi. She said that we will fight when the Noon's sun is as dark as night and at the place where a false idol was born and an innocence was shattered. Any idea what that means?"  
  
The group stared in silence. "Well... the Noon's sun being dark could be an eclipse." Bulma figured, "But what does it mean by 'false idol was born and an innocence was shattered'?"  
  
"No idea." Krillian commented and the group became silent as they tried to think.  
  
Goldheart got up and ran out of the room. "Goldheart! Come back, boy!" Goten exclaimed as he watched his dog ran out.  
  
"Where is he going?" Krillian wondered and then the dog came back with a Cell action figure in his mouth.   
  
"Hey! That's my Cell action figure!" Trunks exclaimed as he went up to Goldheart and said, "Bad dog, give that back." Goldheart whined and he dropped it onto the floor.  
  
"Goldheart! Bad dog!" Chi Chi chided as she waved her finger at Goldheart. "Don't go around getting other people's toys!"  
  
"Yuck. Dog drool." Trunks grumbled as he wiped his toy.  
  
Piccolo frowned at the sight. It wasn't like Goku to do something like that to another person's property. **Unless, it has something to do with Cell.** Piccolo figured.  
  
"Wait a second." Gohan said as he stared at the action figure. "Cell... Cell! The Cell Games Arena!" He jumped up and hugged Goldheart by the neck. "Thanks, Goldheart!"  
  
"The Cell Games Arena?" Tien repeated, "Why there?"  
  
"Of course!" Videl moaned, "The Cell Games Arena is where my father gained his fame for defeating Cell when that's not true! He became a false idol!"  
  
"And I killed Cell. I had never killed anyone before. My innocence was shattered." Gohan figured as he put his hand on Goldheart's head. "The Cell Games Area must be what Kyuushi is talking about!"  
  
"Goldheart figured it out?" Goten asked, beaming, "My doggie is the smartest in the world!"  
  
"I don't think Goldheart really figured out the riddle." Gohan chuckled as he patted the dog's head. "I think it's a coincidence."  
  
Goldheart didn't say anything. Instead he just looked down with sadness in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right. Goldheart's smarter than you think!" Goten insisted as he came up to his dog and held him. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, Goldheart's special."  
  
"Maybe." Piccolo said as Goldheart licked Goten in gratitude.   
  
"Okay, regardless of who thought of the answer first, we need to figure out when." Bulma got out her computer and started typing. "Based on the orbits of the sun and moon and calculate it..." Bulma typed quickly as formulas appeared on the screen. "Ah hah! The next solar eclipse at noon is in one month, two weeks, and two days from now."  
  
"One month. We have to face the Angel of Death in one month?!" Videl screamed in horror.  
  
"Plenty of time." Gohan said as he got up. "We can train in the Room of Spirit and Time and in the gravity chambers."  
  
"We can do it." Trey said confidently.  
  
"Cool! Can Goten and me fight too?" Trunks asked, "We haven't died yet."  
  
"No!" Chi Chi and Bulma insisted as they glared at the boys.   
  
"Why not? We're strong." Goten pouted. Goldheart whined slightly and Goten hugged the dog again.  
  
"You're too young." Chi Chi said as she knelt down to her son. "I love you very much and you are very strong, but I don't want you to go around fighting super powerful Angels of Death!"  
  
"That's right!" Bulma agreed, "I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled at her son. She also didn't want her son to grow up too fast like the Trunks in the alternate universe. That Trunks wanted him to lead a relatively normal life.  
  
"And I think Kyuushi wanted to fight only me, Trey or Trigun or Triforce, and Videl." Gohan said as he grinned at Goten. "But you two can still help us train and back us up in the battle."  
  
Chi Chi rung her hands as tears threatened to come down her face. "I don't like this." She muttered as she wiped her eyes.   
  
"Neither do I." Tien growled as he tensed up. "You three will fight some powerful angel and I can't help because I died a couple of times!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dad, we'll be fine. Kyuushi isn't Cell or Freeza. She's not evil." Trey said, "She's... testing us somehow. She could just kill us but she didn't."  
  
"If she's testing us, when what is she testing us for?" Videl wondered.  
  
"Whatever it is, we better pass because there might be more than just the Angel of Death to worry about." Gohan said as he got up with a determined look in his eyes.   
  
*****  
  
"I wish we didn't have to rush things." Kai Shi said as she sat down in her mediation. "These mortals could burn up."  
  
"We are running out of time." Kaioshin said, "The Saiyans have vanished and the enemy is closing in. For all our sakes, the three must be at their strongest."  
  
"I will make them that way, Master." Kai Shi said as she transformed into Kyuushi, "Or have them die trying."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. The Origin of Goldheart

Okay, this is an Interlude... anyone who hasn't seen Normal Friends from Strange Places Chapter 12, don't read this unless you know Goldheart or would like some spoilers. This fic takes place during Chapter 10.  
  
All characters except for Kyuushi and Trey belongs to Akira Toriyama. Those two belong to me.  
  
The Origin of Goldheart  
By Maria Cline  
  
It all started with a judgment. Goku Son, savior of Earth and one of the strongest warriors in the Universe was on his knees in front of a The Great Kaioshin, God of the Universe, and his loyal servants, Kyuushi the Angel of Death and Kibito, his bodyguard.  
  
"Goku, you have been charged with the crime of killing King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles. Killing a god is one of the greatest offenses in the Next Dimension. How do you plead?" The young god asked as he sat on his throne.  
  
Goku pondered the question. He hadn't meant to kill King Kai and the others, but what could he do? Let Cell destroy Earth? Yet, there was no excuse for what he did. "I'm guilty." Goku confessed, "But, it was either that or the world!"  
  
"Silence, mortal!" The Angel of Death screamed, "Death is death. Great one, how shall he be punished?"  
  
"Will you accept what must be done to you?" The god asked Goku.  
  
"As long as it doesn't hurt my friends or family, I accept any punishment." Goku said softly as he gazed upward.  
  
"You are a noble man, Goku." Kaioshin said as he held up a sphere. "A man pure of heart. You will not go to Hell for this tragic crime but you cannot stay here. I am sending you back to Earth, but not in your current form."  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked as he stared at the god. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaioshin didn't answer. Instead he tossed the sphere at the man and it encircled him. Goku screamed as he felt his body morph and shrink. Finally the pain stopped and Goku opened his eyes. Everything had become taller than before. **What happened to me?** The warrior thought as he looked down to see paws where there should be hands. He opened his mouth to ask the god what happened but all that came out was a bunch of barks. He stopped and slowly walked around. It was as if he was walking like normal, only he was on all fours.   
  
"You are a living dog." Kaioshin explained as he smiled slightly, "You shall remain this way until my angel here and I release you. You will not let anyone know who you were or a great price will be paid. You will be somewhat stronger than the average Earth dog, but you will be powerless."  
  
Goku whined slightly at the punishment. What will he do? How can he train as a dog? How can he talk to Gohan and the others if they need him? And how would he let the others know that he was okay if he was forbidden to tell anyone about his state?  
  
"You will be sent back to Earth immediately. No one, except for myself, Kibito, and Kyuushi knows of your fate. Not even King Kai knows what happened to you." Kaioshin said as he looked down at the dog.   
  
Goku sighed as he bowed his head. At least he could be on Earth again. But, it had been seven years since he died. No telling what had happened during that time, and he felt nervous.  
  
"Let's go." Kibito said as he put a huge hand on Goku's back and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
The two reappeared in the middle of the woods. Goku looked around and sniffed the air. He recognized the scent in the air anywhere. He was in his old woods.   
  
"Good luck, Goku." Kibito grunted as he stepped back and vanished.  
  
**I wish I could teleport.** Goku thought as he stared at the space where Kiboto vanished. He knew that now was not the time for regret. He had to survive and find his family. If he couldn't talk to them or even let them know that he was Goku he could at least be there for them. He came across a small pond. **Maybe I should see what I look like first.** Goku thought as he looked down at his reflection.  
  
Staring back at him was a dog. He had a beautiful golden coat that seemed to be the same color as his hair when he was a Super Saiyan. His eyes were bright green. He was lean with a distinct form. Goku tilted his head and thought, **Not bad. I look pretty good, for a dog! But, I'm thirsty. Need a drink.** Goku leaned over and lapped up the water. He was slightly giddy about the fact that he was drinking water without hands. It was strange for him and yet, comfortable. **Now, to find Chi Chi and the others.**  
  
He sniffed the air and the ground. Chi Chi's scent was very strong; she still lives here. **All right!** Goku bounded through the woods, following Chi Chi's scent. Finally, he stopped at a river where Chi Chi sat doing her laundry, like she did so many years ago. He silently moved forward where he could hear her humming to herself. He watched her with awe. She was wearing a different dress than what she usually wore and had her hair in a slightly different style, but it was her.  
  
How could he get close to her? She wouldn't recognize him and she might not like him as a dog. Still, she was close, and his heart pounded seeing her after so long. **I gotta try!** Goku thought as he stepped forward.  
  
Chi Chi looked up and Goku stepped back. "Who's there?" She asked as she paused in her laundry.   
  
Goku's heart pounded as she pulled out a gun. **Oh well... why not?** Goku thought as he rushed out of the bushes and tackled her. He didn't know why or how but he started licking her on the face as his tail wagged wildly.  
  
Chi Chi screamed as she landed and put up her hands to stop the attack only to fail. Laughter echoed through the woods as Goku kept on licking and Chi Chi laughed. In his mind, he smiled at the look on Chi Chi's face. She seemed so happy now. "Cut that out!" She screamed as she playfully put her hands up. That didn't stop him.   
  
He kept on licking till he heard a young boy's voice, "It's a doggie!" Suddenly, a pair of small but very strong arms wrapped around his neck. Goku whined as he struggled to get away. He couldn't breathe and he was too weak to fight if off.  
  
Suddenly, Chi Chi said, "Goten, leave the dog alone! You might hurt him!"  
  
**Goten?** Goku wondered as Goten finally released his death grip. The dog sighed in relief as he limped away from the boy and sat down. He gazed at the boy. He was a mirror image of himself as a kid. **Hey! He looks just like me!** He thought when a tall blond man came up. Goku remained silent as the man examined his neck carefully. He saw the man's third eye on his forehead and he nearly barked in excitement. **It was Trey!** He remembered the man from back when he first met him while he was recovering from his injuries. Trey had obviously grown and looked very fit. Even with most of his Ki senses blocked, he could still sense Trey's great power.  
  
"It's okay, I think you just scared him." Trey said as he stood up.  
  
**I wasn't scared... just stunned.** Goku thought as he looked up at the group. His eyes widened as he saw a pair of tall men with monkey tails around their waists. One of them was a mirror image of his old body, except he didn't have the scar like the other man had. The other was thinner and had short hair. Goku tilted his head as he stared at the young man. Then, it hit him. **Gohan?! Wow... he grew...** He felt a small pang of regret in his heart. He never had a chance to see his own son grow up. He didn't even know that he had another child. He looked up at the man who looked like him. **I wonder who is he?**   
  
The boy came up nervously and asked, "Doggie, are you mad at me?"  
  
Goku smiled slightly at the boy. Goten must be very strong if he was his son. The poor boy never knew his own strength. **How can I be mad at you?** He thought as he came up and licked him on the cheek.   
  
"Ewww... that tickles!" Goten giggled as he hugged the dog again, this time much more gently. "Can we keep him?" He asked, beaming at his mother. Goku looked up at Chi Chi hopefully. He needed a place to stay and he wanted to stay with Chi Chi and his family. He had missed so much in the past seven years and now he had to make it up somehow.  
  
"Goten, he may belong to someone else." Chi Chi said as she knelt down and gently moved Goten's arms to see no collar or dog tags. "Odd... you would think that a dog this well groomed would have an owner." Goku looked down and nearly blushed. It was strange to have Chi Chi think of him as 'well groomed'.  
  
"So can we keep him?" Goten asked as he hugged Goku's neck again.  
  
Goku prayed silently, hoping someone would listen. **Please, let them take me in." Gohan came up to him and knelt down. He petted Goku on the head as he looked at him. Goku felt somewhat strange about the fact that he had to look up to his son, instead of the other way around.   
  
"Well... someone must be looking for him right now." Gohan said logically.  
  
**Gohan would look for my lost owners.** Goku thought as he mentally frowned. He had to make Gohan agree to take him in. Then he came up and licked his face.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan laughed as he wiped his face.   
  
"But, we can't leave him alone!" Goten argued, "Those wild boars, lions, and dinosaurs will kill him if we leave him here!"  
  
Goku gulped as he remembered the wildlife. Before he was strong enough to handle them blindfolded. Now, he might be dino chow if he doesn't have a home.  
  
"Is there enough room for a dog at the house?" Trey wondered.   
  
"Well..." Chi Chi sighed.   
  
Goku stared up at her. Despite the obvious changes, there was one thing that hadn't changed, Chi Chi's word was law. He whimpered and whined pleadingly as he stared into her eyes. Chi Chi stared back and finally she put her hand on his head. "We can't leave him here, and the closest people live about five miles away... okay, we can keep him."  
  
"Yes!" Goten squealed as he hugged the dog. Goku's tail wagged in delight.  
  
**Woo hoo!**  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, Goldheart, this is a ball. Now, I throw the ball and you bring it back." Goten instructed as he held a small ball in his hand.  
  
Goku barked as he watched his son. It was cute how his son has taken upon himself to teach him how to play fetch, even though he knew how to do so.   
  
"Okay, fetch!" Goten said as he gently tossed the ball toward him.  
  
Goku barked as he chased the ball. Goten was playing catch with him and he was having a blast. He caught up to the ball and grabbed it with his mouth. While it should feel strange going around catching balls with his own mouth, he didn't feel funny.   
  
He paused for a moment as he looked at Bardock who was sitting under the shade of a tree. He found out whom Bardock was mostly by Goten telling him about his grandpa. Bardock was brought back from the dead by Baba to become her apprentice. He was gifted (or cursed) with the power to see visions of the future. He came up and sat next to him.   
  
Bardock looked at the dog and nodded. "Hello... Doggie." He grunted, "You know, you do need a real name, because 'Doggie' sounds goofy." Bardock commented.  
  
Goku barked in complete agreement. He wanted a real name or at least something besides 'Doggie'. Goku took the ball in his mouth and gently dropped it in front of the Saiyan. Bardock looked a little sad and the only thing he can do is maybe cheer him up.  
  
"No, I don't want to play." Bardock grunted as he knocked the ball away.  
  
Goku whined slightly as he tilted his head.  
  
"I'm okay." Bardock grunted, "I... oh brother, what the hell. Have you ever felt like you don't... fit in?"  
  
**Fit in?** Goku thought as he put his head on Bardock's knee.  
  
Bardock smiled slightly as he scratched the dog's head. "You may not understand me but before I died, I was a planet renovator. My crew and I would go across the galaxy, eradicating cities, countries, even whole species, in the name of Lord Freeza." Bardock remarked with a bittersweet tone. "Back then, I knew what my role was." He sighed, "Ever since I came back to life I feel lost. I don't want to destroy anymore, yet that is all I know. I'm a pathetically weak Saiyan who... can't destroy anything. I don't know what to do."  
  
Goku whined softly as he got up. He had to do something. He saw Goten coming toward the two. Quickly, he grabbed the ball and dropped it into Bardock's lap. He barked as he gestured to Goten.  
  
"You... want me to play with Goten." Bardock commented as he picked up the ball.  
  
"Come on, Grandpa!" Goten said, "Play with me!"  
  
Bardock smiled down at the dog. "If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn you know..." He laughed as he tossed the ball. "Okay, just one game!"  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed as he lay in the soft grass. His first few hours as a dog wasn't as bad as he thought it could be. True, he did miss talking and having hands but at least he was with his family again. Bardock, Goten, and Chi Chi were still trying to think up names to give him. They ranged from the normal ones like 'Fido' to the Saiyan types like 'Korn'. None of them felt right to him and thankfully neither did his family.   
  
Now, things became quiet as Chi Chi and Lunch sat inside talking about Trey. Bardock and Goten were trying to think up names by themselves. Suddenly, a strange pain overwhelmed Goku. He stood up and growled under his breath. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Chi Chi screamed and the three quickly ran inside.  
  
Chi Chi's face was pale as she clutched onto the radio. Goku watched his wife fall apart in front of him. The only times he saw her act like this, was when she was sure Gohan was in trouble.   
  
The radio started, *"This is Hamn Radi calling from downtown Hercule City where Saiyanman has just been shot twice by a supervillainess known as Oakley. He's bleeding and paramedics are having a hard time getting to him."*  
  
"Shot?" Chi Chi whispered as she collapsed onto the floor. "Oh..."   
  
Goku came up to her and whined softly. His heart broke as heard the radio. He wished he could just go and save Gohan, but, he couldn't. He couldn't even fly to his rescue now. He stared at Chi Chi and wished that he could hug her. Chi Chi looked at the dog and wrapped her arms around him. "Gohan!" She cried out.  
  
"It's okay, my lady. Gohan is a Saiyan. We Saiyans are hard to kill." Bardock comforted.  
  
**Then, why are there so few of us left?** Goku thought as he leaned his head against Chi Chi's arms.  
  
Goten knelt next to Chi Chi and asked, "Is Gohan hurt?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded as she ran her fingers through the dog's coat. "Gohan is hurt badly." She moaned as tears came down her cheeks. "But, he will make it through. He has to... he's too young to die!"  
  
Goku whined again as he turned his head toward Chi Chi's face. He gently licked her tears away, hoping to make some difference. **Don't worry, Chi Chi, Gohan's strong. He won't die on us.**  
  
"Looks like our new friend is worried." Bardock said as he put his hand on the Goku's head. "Don't worry, boy. Gohan's a Super Saiyan, the strongest in the world. No decent Saiyan would die because of a bullet."  
  
Goku sighed as he felt the hand on his head. He wished he could just go and check on Gohan himself. **We will just have to wait and see.** Goku thought.  
  
"We just have wait and see." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
Goku's jaw slacked slightly as he stared at her. Did she hear him? Or was it just some coincidence? He put his head on Chi Chi's shoulder and let her hold him. **Don't worry. Everything will be okay.**  
  
Minutes passed as Goku and Chi Chi stared at the radio. Chi Chi paced and stared at the radio hoping for some sign. Goku watched the woman pace back and forth. Was this the way Chi Chi acted when he was away fighting for his life? He never really knew how Chi Chi acted when he was away. He did see her when he was recovering at the hospital after the Saiyan attack so many years ago but he just thought it was stress. Now he can fully understand how being helpless is so painful for anyone. **Can't even comfort her.** Goku thought sadly as he watched his wife. **But I have to try. I may be a dog but I won't play dead!** Chi Chi sat down and buried her face in her hands. The dog went up and sat at her feet. Chi Chi put her hand on Goku's head and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good boy." Chi Chi whispered as she stared blankly outward.  
  
They waited again together and finally, there was a revelation. A silver fighter was seen saving Gohan. Goku's heart jumped in excitement as Chi Chi ran through the door and yelled, "Flying Nimbus!"  
  
The cloud flew down and landed next to them. Chi Chi jumped onto the cloud and helped the currently pure-hearted Lunch on. Goku stared at the cloud. He had to get to Gohan and make sure he was all right. **Hope I can jump that high.** Goku thought as he stepped back and ran up to the Nimbus. He leapt high into the air and landed on the Nimbus next to Chi Chi.  
  
"How did he do that?" Lunch wondered as she climbed onto the Nimbus.   
  
Goku grinned as he leaned next to his wife. **I'm a pure-hearted dog.**  
  
"He must be a pure-hearted dog." Chi Chi said as she pet the dog. "Okay, you want to come with us?"  
  
The dog barked once and wagged his tail.   
  
Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "Okay, you can come. Besides, Dr. Briefs can check you over and even give you some shots."  
  
The enthusiastic dog stopped wagging his tail and whimpered as he lowered his head. **Shots? Why do I need shots? What do they think I am, an animal? No wait, never mind.**  
  
"She doesn't mean it, doggie." Lunch cooed as she pet the dog. "He's such a smart doggie, yes you are."  
  
"Let's head out." Bardock said as he and Goten flew out with Chi Chi, the dog, and Lunch following behind.  
  
*****  
  
Goku never felt so happy in his life or afterlife. Gohan was alive and well. He ran up to his son and started licking him on the face repeatedly. Gohan laughed as he pet him.   
  
**Thank, Dende that you are okay!** Goku thought as his tail wagged. He glanced over to see Dr. Brief's cat hissing in fear and then jumping onto the doctor's head.  
  
"Sorry, about the dog scaring the cat." Chi Chi apologized, "But the dog was so insistent on coming."  
  
"That's okay." Dr. Briefs said as he came over and started looking over the dog. Goku felt slightly uncomfortable about someone examining him. "What a fine specimen. What's his name?"  
  
"Well... we... just got him today." Gohan explained, "We found him near our house, or rather he found us."  
  
"How did that dog get to your house?" Videl wondered as she reached down and pet Goku. "Your house is in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Goku gazed upward at the woman. Videl seemed strong, like Chi Chi. Her hands showed that. **I wonder if Videl is Gohan's girlfriend? I wish I could ask.** Goku sighed mentally. **I wish I could talk period. Oh well.**  
  
"Don't know." Gohan replied.  
  
"Well... I can take care of the fellow." Dr. Briefs offered, "I have plenty of room. I love taking care of animals."  
  
**What? I can't stay here.** Goku whined as he gazed up at his wife. **Chi Chi, please, don't let me be adopted by the Briefs, I need to stay with you.**  
  
"I don't think so." Chi Chi said as she smiled at Goku. For a second he wondered if Chi Chi could read his thoughts. Chi Chi had always been perceptive and can almost hear his thoughts. "He seems attached to us." Goku barked in agreement as he sat next to her to show that she was right.  
  
"I bet he did. Amazing. At least let me do a check-up. I do dog check-ups all the time for my pets." Dr. Briefs said as he rocked his little cat.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Bulma said as she ran in. "I..." Bulma looked at the dog and asked, "Dad! How many times did I tell you not to bring pets in while the others are being examined?"   
  
Goku looked over at Bulma. She didn't change much over the years. He could smell cigarette smoke on her, but it was faint. **I'm not one of your pets.**  
  
"Actually, he's mine." Chi Chi said as she put her hand on the Goku's head.  
  
**Yeah, I'm yours.** Goku agreed as he enjoyed the touch. For some reason, he liked being petted on the head.   
  
"Yours?!" Bulma exclaimed as she knelt down. "I didn't know you owned a dog! What's his name?"  
  
"We don't know!" Goten said as he put his arms around the dog's neck. Goku smiled at the hug. Goten really seem to like him. "We found him this morning!"  
  
"And you are going to take him in? That's so sweet!" Bulma gushed as she pet Goku. "Hey there, boy!"  
  
**Hey, Bulma!** Goku barked as he licked Bulma. He stopped and thought, **I hope Chi Chi won't mind.**  
  
"Yuck! Hey! Watch it with the makeup!" Bulma stood up and stepped back.   
  
Goku whined as he lowered his head. **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.**  
  
"Awww... that's okay. I forgive you." Bulma giggled as she pet the dog again. "He's so sweet!"  
  
"I thought so." Chi Chi confessed, "In fact, he can ride the Flying Nimbus."  
  
"The Nimbus?" Bulma repeated, "But... I thought only those with a pure heart can ride the nimbus."  
  
Goku glared up at Bulma. **I may be a dog, but I'm a pure-hearted dog.**  
  
"He must be a pure-hearted dog." Gohan rationalized. "Pretty cool. You have a real heart of gold."  
  
"Yes... a heart of gold..." Chi Chi paused as she looked at the dog. "THAT'S IT! I got the perfect name! Goldheart!"  
  
"Goldheart?" Everyone else repeated.  
  
**Goldheart?** Goku thought as he pondered. It sounded right for him. Of course, he could still prefer being called 'Goku'. Still, Chi Chi thought of this name and it felt right.  
  
"That's... a good name." Gohan agreed as he grinned at Goku. "He's a golden retriever and he is very nice... what do you think, boy?"  
  
Goku barked in joy as he wagged his tail. **Goldheart it is then!**  
  
"Goldheart it is then." Chi Chi nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Goku ran after the ball eagerly and grabbed it into his mouth. **This is kinda fun.** He brought back the ball to Goten and dropped it back into his hands.  
  
"Good boy, Goldheart!" Goten gushed as he hugged Goku. "You're the best doggie in the world!"  
  
Goku sighed as he gazed at his son. **I wish I could be a daddy to you too.**  
  
Goten stopped his hugging and stared at his dog. "What's wrong, Goldheart? You seem sad. Do you miss your family?"  
  
Goku licked Goten's hand and thought, **Not really. I'm with my family now.**  
  
Goten smiled as he scratched Goku's head. "You're cool, Goldheart, I wish we can stay together forever. I can't wait till Trunks can play with you too. Maybe I can teach you how to fly."  
  
Goku's tail wagged as he leaned closer to Goten. **You sure are optimistic. Like father, like son.**  
  
Goku looked over to see Triforce transforming into Trey again. He looked over at Goten and whined softly and nodded to Trey, Videl and Gohan standing together.  
  
"You wanna see them now?" Goten asked.  
  
Goku barked once. **Wow, Goten can understand me so well. This is cool!**  
  
"Okay." Goten grinned as he rubbed Goku's head. Goku barked again and gently licked Goten's face.  
  
He walked over to the three who was talking about him as Goldheart while Videl was unpacking her house.  
  
Videl unloaded a bench and sat down. The two warriors followed and Goku laid his head on Gohan's lap. Gohan seemed troubled somehow. "Well... this has been an interesting day. I'm a fugitive on the run. Gohan was shot. Trey gained a new personality." Videl muttered.  
  
**What about me?** Goku asked hurt.  
  
"And we got a new dog!" Gohan laughed as he looked down at Goku and Goku licked Gohan's hand in gratitude.  
  
"And a new dog." Videl repeated.  
  
"And I did get reconciliate with Dad." Trey added as he leaned back. "What a day."  
  
"I just hope that I can forgive my father like you did." Videl said, "It must be hard."  
  
"It was." Trey stared upward, "It still hurt but at least Dad is willing to let me do what I had to do."  
  
"You and Hercule will make up." Gohan said, "You two loved each other... just... under strange circumstances."  
  
"Yup... a conspiracy about an epic battle seven years ago." Videl looked down and asked, "Gohan... I understand that Goku volunteered to stay dead. Did you ever... feel... betrayed?"  
  
Goku's heart stilled as he looked up at son. He didn't know how Gohan felt about his decision. At the time, it felt right but now, he wasn't sure. He passed up the opportunity to be with his family seven years ago and he was regretting it now. **Gohan, if you hate me, I won't blame you.**  
  
"I can't."   
  
Goku stunned looked up at his son. **How can you not feel betrayed? I left you and your mother when I should've been there!**  
  
"Dad... Dad believed that he was the main reason why all those villains keep on attacking us. Piccolo was created to kill Dad. Raddiz came to find Dad. Nappa and Vegita came to find the Dragon Balls because they found out from Raddiz. Freeza and King Kold came to kill Dad. The Androids and Cell were created to kill Dad."  
  
"All this trouble was caused by your father?" Videl asked.  
  
Goku whined as he remembered all the trouble caused by his very existence. He didn't want that trouble. He was happy living in peace, but trouble followed him constantly.   
  
"He believed that." Gohan admitted, "That's why he stayed dead. He knew that I didn't want to fight. So, he thought if he stayed dead, there wouldn't be any more villains."  
  
"It didn't work." Videl said, "Those supervillainesses are causing trouble now. Not because of Goku."  
  
"I know." Gohan said as he stroke Goku again. "But I have a feeling that Dad made the right decision. I trust him with all my heart. I know that he cares deeply about me and Mom, and maybe he even knows about Goten." He smiled as the dog wagged his tail, "I love him."  
  
**I love you too, son.** Goku thought lovingly as his tail wagged constantly. He felt so proud and happy to hear Gohan's words. Gohan didn't hold a grudge against him. **I'm so proud to be your father and your dog.**  
  
*****  
  
Night fell as Goku wandered the house. He had a good dinner of dog food and food scraps given to him by Goten. Today had been interesting for him. He was turned into a dog, been brought back to life, been reunited with his family, and met the father and son he never knew. The house seemed so much bigger than before. It was the same and yet felt so different.  
  
Finally, he came up to his- Chi Chi's bedroom. He looked up to see the sliding door. **I wish I have hands.** Goku thought as he put up his muzzle next to the handle and nudged it to the side. He leaned his head inside and saw his wife lying in the futon with her long hair unraveled.   
  
He noticed that his old futon was still there beside hers. **Chi Chi.** Goku thought as he came forward and saw that she was shivering. **Here, let me cover you up.** He gently grabbed the blanket with his teeth and pulled it over his wife's shivering body.  
  
"Oh, Goku, why did you leave me?" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
Goku stared down at her. Did she sense his presence somehow? **I didn't mean to leave you.**  
  
"I'm so alone." Chi Chi moaned.  
  
Goku lay down beside her and sniffed. **I'm here now.**  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
**I will always love you.** Goku thought as he nudged his wife's neck. **I just wish I can tell you. I wish I can just talk for five seconds to let you know how I feel. I'm sorry for what I did to you.**  
  
Chi Chi ran her hand over Goku's head. "I love you."  
  
**I love you too.** Goku thought as he lay down next to her. **I won't leave you alone at night ever again.** He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Chi Chi whispered, "Goku, I missed you."  
  
The end... 


	17. The Anniversary

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Chapter 14  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun rose in the East. Chi Chi awoke and stared at the calendar. Goldheart woke up as well and looked at the calendar. He whined softly as he licked Chi Chi's face.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she gently pet the dog's head. "Oh, Goldheart." She whispered as tears came down her face. She got up and put her hand on the calendar. It was the day she loathed and hated; today was the Anniversary of Goku and Cell's death.  
  
*****  
  
Videl sighed as she got out of bed and walked outside. She ran her hand through her short hair as she focused on her bracelet. A blue hairbrush appeared in her hand and she brushed as she stared at the rising sun. "Is it today?" She moaned as she changed into her training outfit.  
  
She got out her watch and clicked on 'date'. She sighed as she sat down. Today was the day her father became a fraud.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan stretched as he got out of his futon. Trey was lying in the next futon awake with all three eyes staring at him. "Hey, Gohan." Trey said as he got up.   
  
"Hi..." Gohan reached up at his drawer and got out his daily calendar and stared at it. "Today is the Anniversary."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Trey said solemnly as he got up and stared out of the window. "I hate this day."  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to roll down his face. "Gohan?" Goten asked as he got out of his futon. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Today..." Gohan whispered, "today is the anniversary of the worst day of my life."  
  
*****  
  
It was unusually quiet as the group gathered for breakfast. Goten looked around to see his family eating in quiet. Even Goldheart was eating in a more solemn manner. He hated this anniversary. Every year, his mom and brother got all sad and weepy-eyed. They get very mad when they heard of some celebration in Hercule's honor. He knew what happened on that day and he hated it, but he wasn't as affected by this day as Gohan and Chi Chi. He just hadn't experienced it the way they did.  
  
"So... how are we going to train today?" Gohan asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. I want to work on my gauntlet." Videl said as she held up her bracelet. "And some flying."  
  
"We can do that." Gohan said as he looked at his mother. Chi Chi was eating slowly and she looked at her son. "Mom?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Chi Chi said as she finished her food and wiped her lips. "I'm going out now. You know where I am going." She got up and left the room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"To the same place every year, to Dad's grave." Gohan said as he looked down. "She walks there alone every year and sit at Dad's grave all day. She refuses to have anyone escort her and she will return tonight. It's a tradition for her."  
  
"And what do you and Goten do?" Trey asked and he sipped his juice.  
  
Gohan smiled slightly and said, "We would fish and I would tell stories about Dad. What do you two do on this anniversary?"   
  
"I ignore this day. I pretend it was some other day." Trey replied as he sighed.   
  
"My father and I would go on a parade together and throw a big party." Videl answered as she looked down. "It was our day. Dad would tell me about how he defeated Cell and we would spend the day celebrating." Tears glistened in Videl's eyes. "I used to love this day, but right now I hate it."  
  
Gohan stood up and said, "Why don't you two come with us? We have been training for the past week for Kyuushi and we need a small break. Besides, I'm not in the mood to train."  
  
"Okay." Videl nodded as she finished her food. "We can do that."  
  
"Goldheart?" Goten asked as he looked under the table. "Hey, Goldheart? Where are you, boy?"  
  
"I think he went out." Trey said as he gestured to the open door to show Goldheart following Chi Chi down the path.   
  
"I wonder why he's following her?" Videl wondered, "Doesn't he know that she wants to be alone?"  
  
"Dogs are extremely loyal." Gohan said as he got out a book on dogs. "Goldheart probably sensed Mom's pain and decided to follow her."  
  
"Oh... well... Mommy needs Goldheart more than I do right now. She look so sad." Goten observed.  
  
Gohan put his hand on Goten's head and rubbed it. "You're a good kid, bro."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi walked alone down the path like she did every year. Every year, she walked alone to her husband's grave. She didn't know why she did, a part of her wanted Goku to speak to her. She wanted him to see her or let her know that he loved her.   
  
She looked down to see Goldheart following her. "Go away!" Chi Chi snapped, "I don't want your company!"  
  
Goldheart didn't make a sound. Instead, he kept on following her with a determined look in his eyes. Chi Chi ignored the dog, hoping he might give up and leave. A couple miles passed and the dog followed as closely as he did at the beginning at the journey.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Chi Chi asked the dog. "It's dangerous. I can fight, but you... you're a dog."  
  
Goldheart came up and leaned his head against her leg, whining softly.  
  
"But you will follow me anyway. Won't you?"  
  
Goldheart barked and stared up at her.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she stroked him. "Okay... you can come. We went far on our journey anyway."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trey, and Videl flew through the air with Gohan in the lead. "This way." Gohan said as he landed at a lake. The water was clear and crisp and there were small flying insects everywhere. "This is it."   
  
"Looks beautiful." Videl said as she got out her capsule case and released a small bench with fishing poles. "I'm ready to fish." She got out her bait. "Where's your bait?"  
  
"Bait?" Gohan asked, confused, "We don't use bait."  
  
"We don't even use fishing poles!" Goten said as he took off his shirt.   
  
"Then... what... do you use? Your bare hands?" Videl asked as Gohan took of his own shirt.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten started to take off his pants.  
  
"Hold it!" Videl ordered as she covered her eyes. "You three are going to fish naked?"  
  
"Put your pants on, Goten." Trey said as he focused on his clothes and it transformed into a pair of swimming shorts.  
  
"Normally, we would." Gohan said as he took off his pants to reveal a pair of swimming trunks. "But, since you're here we won't. I mean... you are a girl after all." Gohan blushed brightly as he held his tail.   
  
"I'm glad you noticed." Videl said as she got out her bait. "Don't tell me that you guys are going to jump in and catch the fish by hand."  
  
"What other way is there?" Goten asked. "Let's go!" He jumped into the lake with a great splash.  
  
Gohan jumped in and splashed water on his little brother. Gohan looked up at Videl and asked, "Wanna join us! The water's great!"  
  
Videl shook her head as she got out her pole. "No thanks. I'll just fish this way."  
  
"Your loss." Trey said as he walked into the water.   
  
Videl watched stunned as the three dove underwater. She did want to swim, but swimming with two teenage boys and a little kid, all of them with the muscle to destroy mountains was too weird.  
  
Videl sighed as she took out her pole and walked a good distance away and cast her line.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Goldheart walked side-by-side. The woman sighed as she glanced down at her dog. "This is the first time anyone was willing to come with me." Chi Chi confessed as she sat down next to the grave and rest. It was there as usual, with fresh flowers and gifts from Goku's friends who still remembered him. Goldheart laid his head on Chi Chi's lap as usual. She stroked his head. "I used to take long walks like this with Goku, he's my late husband. I was young back then and happy to be Goku's wife. Way before I found out he was an alien or any of the crazy stuff that just haunts me now." Chi Chi whispered as she wiped her eyes.   
  
Goldheart whined as he stared up.  
  
"I love Goku. I always will and I'm so proud to have such strong but pure-hearted children. But I guess it's hard for me today. My son will go off again to fight the Angel of Death. The Angel of Death! Why can't my sons grow up without fearing for their lives?" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
Goldheart looked up and licked her hand.  
  
"I guess you don't know either. I wish I had Bardock's ability to see the future, so I could have a good idea on whether or not Gohan and Goten will grow up happy." Chi Chi said as she stroked Goldheart again.   
  
Goldheart sat up and barked once.  
  
"I know... you have faith that Goten and Gohan will grow up happy right?" Chi Chi blinked as she stared at the dog. "Why am I talking to you like this? How can you understand?"  
  
The dog moaned as he laid his head on Chi Chi's lap again.   
  
Chi Chi smiled and said, "Or maybe I just need someone to talk to. Goldheart... that name fits you more and more every day. I know this sounds crazy, but maybe you can understand how I feel... that's why you followed me despite my orders not to. You care for me and my family. Maybe you were meant to come to me. Silly isn't it?"  
  
Goldheart whined as he nuzzled up closer to Chi Chi. Chi Chi stroked Goldheart's fur again.   
  
"Why don't I tell you about Goku? Today is the day he died. He gave his life for this planet..." She looked up and closed her eyes. "You and him would get along great. You two are so forgiving... and loving... but he always leave me... and you just stick by my side."  
  
Goldheart closed his eyes as he remained silent.   
  
"But he loves me... even if he doesn't show it like you do." Chi Chi smiled as she ran her hand through Goldheart's fur. "Maybe you can give him lessons if he ever decides to come back from the dead."  
  
Goldheart barked as he wagged his tail.  
  
"Yes. Goku... we have been through so much..."  
  
*****  
  
Videl watched in astonishment as Gohan held up a huge fish that was over ten feet long. "I got one!" Gohan announced as he flew out and laid it on the ground. "A few more like these and we can have a cookout."  
  
"Look at mine!" Goten exclaimed as he held up his own fish. It was twelve feet long and flapping around. He tossed the fish and it landed next to Gohan's.   
  
"How're you doing, Trey?" Gohan asked as Trey's came out of the water.   
  
"Not too good..." Trey coughed as he rubbed his three eyes. "I don't usually fish with my bare hands."  
  
"Okay, how do you fish?" Videl asked as she looked at her pole.  
  
Trey sneezed and transformed into Trigun. "Like this!" Trigun said as he got out a gun from his black pair of briefs and shot into the water.   
  
Gohan gulped as he stepped back nervously. While he was getting over his fear of guns, the sight of one still makes him want to run.   
  
A huge fish came up and floated on the surface of the water. "That's how I do it." Trigun smirked as he grabbed the fish and dragged it to the edge.  
  
"You three..." Videl shook her head. "You three are odd."  
  
"Why don't you catch one without a pole? Use the gauntlet." Trigun suggested as he smirked.   
  
"I... can't. I can't use one of the most powerful weapons on Earth for... fishing!" Videl exclaimed as she held up her bracelet. "It's not right."  
  
"Think of it as training." Gohan suggested, "I mean... we used our powers to fish. Try to catch a fish with that."  
  
"Bet you can't get a bigger fish than Gohan." Trigun said as he gestured at the gigantic fish.  
  
Videl scowled as she powered up. Her bracelet morphed into a fingerless gauntlet and she formed a huge blue bubble around her body. "We'll see." She said as she floated into the water in her bubble. A few minutes passed and Videl came out with a fourteen-foot fish in a separate bubble. She tossed the fish onto the ground. "There."  
  
"Nice fish." Gohan admired as he looked at his fish. "Now, we can clean them and eat!"  
  
The group quickly cleaned their fish, then gathered up bits of wood and started to cook their fish.   
  
"This... I cheated." Videl muttered as she held her gauntlet as it reverted to a bracelet again.  
  
"You didn't cheat. You were just using what you have to fish." Gohan said as he took his fish. "You gotta have fun with what you have once in a while..." He sighed as he stared out over the lake. "Or you wouldn't want to have your powers."  
  
"Yeah..." Trigun said as he lay back. "Having the power to summon guns at pure will is okay as a power, but if you don't have fun with it, it gets dull. All work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy."  
  
"I suppose... it is kinda fun having the power to create whatever I want." Videl said as she held her bracelet. "Is that how you feel about your powers?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan sighed as he stared up into the sky. "My dad and I would fly through the sky every day just for fun. We would fly among the dinosaurs and race them... Dad said that we need to enjoy life so we can save life the best. He really loved to live."  
  
"Sounds like your father was a good man." Videl said as she lay next to him and stared up into the sky.  
  
"He was the best. He could be all happy and cheerful most of the time, but when things get hard and the world is in danger, Dad would get this look in his eye and get very serious. He wouldn't quit until the danger was over. Then he would get all happy again. I don't know how he does it; I wish I could do that."  
  
"You seem to be able to do that yourself." Trigun observed. "You can live too."  
  
"I guess." Gohan grinned.  
  
"You love to play!" Goten gushed as he poked at the fish. "Is it done yet?"  
  
Gohan looked at the fish and said, "Almost..."  
  
"Great..." Goten looked up at the sky. "Look at the pretty clouds. Do you think that Daddy is watching us from the Next Dimension?"  
  
"Of course." Gohan said as he put his hands behind his head, "I bet he's watching us right now from wherever he is. Why do you ask?"  
  
Goten shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just felt that Daddy is watching us somehow... do you think that he would like me? If we ever meet?"  
  
Gohan grinned as he rubbed Goten's head vigorously. "Of course! You two would get along great! You're very strong, you take good care of Goldheart, and you have a good heart. Dad would love you."  
  
"Do you think Goku forgave me for nearly killing him?" Trigun wondered as he sat against a tree staring at the lake. While he didn't have a problem with injuring bad guys, he nearly killed an innocent man with a rifle after Goku told him or his alter ego that he would work to get his father back.  
  
"Of course! He forgave Vegita and Piccolo for nearly killing him. Besides, you were only four." Gohan said as he sighed, "Although sometimes I wonder if my dad forgave me for what I did with Cell."  
  
"Of course he would. If he can forgive Vegita, Piccolo, and me, he can certainly forgive his own son!" Trigun remarked. "Gohan, you're an okay guy but sometimes you are too hard on yourself! Just relax and go on a date with Videl. You can't die a virgin."  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan and Videl exclaimed as they sat up and stared at the gun totter.  
  
"We are only so young." Trigun sighed, "Look, you two have the hots for each other. Go on a date. Have fun..." He grinned evilly, "And go to a hotel room."  
  
"We're only seventeen!" Videl and Gohan screamed at once. "Besides, I'm not interested in going on a date with him/her!" The two stared at each other and asked, "How did you do that? Stop doing that!"  
  
"See?" Trigun asked, "You two are weird. Most teenagers would be thinking of ways to get into bed with each other. You are different."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Nothing!" Gohan said as he glared at Trigun. "Look, can you please lay off the gutter talk? Goten would get the wrong idea."  
  
"Okay... okay... it's just that in a few weeks, we'll be fighting the Angel of Death herself and we gotta be ready in case..." Trigun trailed off as he took a deep breath. "You know."  
  
"Yeah." Videl looked down. "I wish I had the same relationship with my father as you guys. Your fathers were at least honest with you. Mine... lied to me and kept me away from my mother."  
  
"It will change." Gohan said as he put an arm around Videl's shoulders. "I mean Trey and Trigun forgave Tien. You can forgive Hercule."  
  
Videl snarled as she glared at him. "He lied to me about how the world worked! He made me bully Trey for years! He made me believe that he's the most powerful warrior in the world!" Tears came down her face. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"You can go to your Mom." Goten suggested, "You can fly now. It should be easy for you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan agreed, "You can go and see your Mom! It's not that far away. And you can talk to her about what you found out."  
  
"I don't know. It's been over three years since I even talked to her." Videl confessed as she crossed her arms. "She sends me care boxes every month and presents every birthday and Christmas but that was it. It would be uncomfortable."  
  
"No time like the present." Trigun said as he got up. "Take it from me, it's worth it. I love my Moms, no matter how crazy they are."  
  
"Do you think I can really go there?" Videl wondered as she looked down.  
  
"We can come with you." Gohan said, "At least to let your Mom know that what your Dad says is false."  
  
"Will you?" Videl gazed up into Gohan's dark eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go with you." Gohan said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Can I come too?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure! We need to keep an eye on you anyway!" Gohan said and then looked at Trigun. "Wanna come too?"  
  
"A winter wonderland... okay. Let me change first." Trigun said as he got out a box of pepper and inhaled it.  
  
In a sneeze and a poof of smoke, Trey appeared. "I'm ready."  
  
"We better get into some warm clothes. It's cold where my mom lives." Videl said as she got out a capsule.  
  
*****  
  
Today was a hard day for Piccolo. He hated this day since Goku, a man he could call his 'friend', died and Gohan didn't get the credit for killing Cell. True, he didn't want the attention, but it was just the basic thought that some idiot would say that he destroyed Cell and get away with it. **Most Humans are idiots.** Piccolo thought as he went through the forest and finally went up to Goku's gravesite.  
  
Sitting next to the grave was Chi Chi with Goldheart resting his head on Chi Chi's lap. The woman looked so content somehow as she stroked Goldheart's head. Piccolo almost smiled at the sight. Goku is back as Goldheart and comforting his wife. Then he saw the haunted look in Goku's bright green eyes. His heart tugged as he thought about the Saiyan turned dog not being able to do half the things he couldn't do before. He couldn't even talk or let his family know who he was. The poor guy probably didn't have much say in what he could eat. Piccolo watched the two from his hiding spot and decided to get out and see how he can help.  
  
Chi Chi looked up as Piccolo came out of the woods. "Hello, Piccolo."  
  
"Chi Chi." Piccolo nodded and then looked at the dog. "Goldheart."  
  
Goldheart rose his head, barked once and then lay his head back onto Chi Chi's lap.  
  
"Are you checking to see how I am, as usual?" Chi Chi asked as she kept on stroking Goldheart's fur. She wasn't surprised at Piccolo's visit. Every year, Piccolo would come to check to see that she was all right. He wouldn't say anything only one question.   
  
"Yes, are you okay?" Piccolo asked as he looked at the two.  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
Goldheart let out a moan as he gazed up at Piccolo with sad eyes.  
  
"I see." Piccolo went up and pet Goldheart on the head. "Look, if you wanna talk, just say so."  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi said as she smiled at him.   
  
Goldheart got up, licked Chi Chi's cheek, and walked into the woods.   
  
"Goldheart!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she got up. "What got into him?"  
  
"I think... he needs to use the little doggie room." Piccolo said as he smirked. **This will be easier than I thought.** "I'll go and follow him... make sure he's okay."  
  
"Okay..." Chi Chi reached into her bag and got out a small plastic bag. "Here... just in case he... well... you get it."  
  
Piccolo paled slightly as he accepted the bag. "Okay."  
  
The Namekian walked into the woods and followed Goku's Ki. "Goldheart!" Piccolo boomed as he looked around. "Where are you, boy?" He blinked and thought, **I can't believe I'm starting to talk to Goku like he's a real dog.** He shook his head and decided to try to avoid treating Goku like a dog while they are alone. He owes the former Saiyan that much dignity.  
  
Goku came up and barked. He tilted his head toward the woods.   
  
"Okay, let's go." Piccolo followed the dog. They walked for several yards and Piccolo carefully reached with his Ki and his hearing to hear no one. "Goku, it's safe."  
  
Goku stopped and gazed up at him wagging his tail.   
  
Piccolo knelt down and said, "You do know that I came to see you right?"  
  
Goku barked as he nodded. Then, he looked down and whimpered. He knew that Piccolo can't read his mind or understand a word he's saying. The best he could do was bark and gesture and it was hard to gesture with no arms.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that we can't talk like this. That's why I borrowed something from Bulma." Piccolo reached into his cape and got out a collar with a metallic box on it. "Here, let me put this on you." Goku remained still as Piccolo buckled the collar on him. His tail wagged wildly though in hope that he can finally say what was on his mind.  
  
"There. That should do it." Piccolo said as he pushed a button and stepped back. "Try to say something."  
  
Goku looked around and said, "Can you understand me?" He blinked and grinned. "I can talk!" He exclaimed in joy as he ran around in a circle testing out his new 'voice'. It was so hard for him to believe that someone would understand him verbally.  
  
"Animal translator. Bulma invented it." Piccolo explained as he smiled slightly at the look of joy on Goku's face.  
  
"Wow... Bulma's a genius." Goku commented as he wagged his tail. "Thanks! I'd lick you right now... if it weren't for the fact you don't want it."  
  
Piccolo patted Goku on the head and then saw his hand on his head. He withdrew it immediately and said, "Sorry."  
  
"That's cool... I kinda like it." Goku sat down next to a tree and said, "So... what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Just... want to know how you feel." Piccolo said as he crossed his legs and sat down. "How do you feel about being a pet for your own family?"  
  
Goku sighed as he looked down and his tail stopped wagging. "I don't know... I love playing with Goten and it was great to be with my family again... but I miss being me. I can't fly or talk without this... I can't even open doors with knobs. And every time Gohan or Chi Chi or anyone else would say how much they miss me, I just want to yell that I'm here. I can't, all I can do is put my head on their knees and comfort them." Goku looked down as he lay down on his paws. Then, he looked back up and added, "That and Chi Chi won't let me eat normal food... dog food is okay but I'd rather have steak or fish... hmmm... fish..."  
  
Piccolo blinked and chuckled at the talk. "Goku... you will never change, will you?"  
  
"I think I changed a little... I mean I am a dog after all." Goku observed.   
  
"True... look, I don't know when I can use this translator again so... anything that's on your mind, tell me now." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay..." Goku nodded as he looked up. "I'm not worried about Gohan and the others. I've met Kyuushi while I was dead. She was the one who helped turned me into a dog. She was very professional and has an ego that rival's Vegita's, but, she's not evil. She's loyal to Kaioshin and I don't think she would do anything without his say so."  
  
"I see... that makes sense... do you have any idea on why she would attack Satan City with her supervillainesses?"  
  
"No... not really. It's a test... that much I'm certain. From what I can understand and heard from the others... Kyuushi is training Gohan, Videl, and Trey for something by making the training sessions look like battles." Goku figured as he got up and paced back and forth.   
  
"Makes sense... Gohan, Trey, and especially Videl have grown much stronger as a result of those battles with the supervillainesses. But why would an Angel of Death train three mortals?"  
  
"I'm afraid that she needs help with a greater force." Goku said as he looked up at Piccolo. "It could have something to do with the missing Saiyans. I don't know why she is focusing on Gohan, Videl, and Trey but she must have a good reason."  
  
"Do you know how the Saiyans got abducted?"   
  
"No... I didn't even know the Saiyans were taken until I overheard. I feel guilty for not being there for them. I know the Saiyans are mostly evil but... I'm still... or was... a Saiyan. Bardock... Dad... really took the information hard and I know that if the Humans vanish on me... I'd react the same way. I hope he can find them." Goku said as he looked down. "I'm not worried about Gohan's battle with Kyuushi, I'm worried about the next battle... I wish I could be there for him. I mean as Goku the warrior not Goldheart the pet."  
  
Piccolo nodded as he put his hand on Goku's head. "Hey... the others know that you still care for them... and as Goldheart, you make people happy... especially Chi Chi... she really likes you as Goldheart."  
  
"I just wish I can tell her that I love her." Goku whispered as he scratched himself. "I don't tell her I love her enough times before I died." He said as he lay down. "I can't even hug her now or let her know how much I do think about her."  
  
"You can tell her now. You can talk thanks to Bulma's invention." Piccolo said as he tapped on Goku's collar.  
  
"I know... but Kaioshin forbid me to let anyone else know that I'm me." Goku sighed, "I can't disobey the God of the Universe and his Angel of Death. Besides, there's a special spell on me that prevents people from linking Goldheart with Goku. I think you're immune since you were once Kami and Demon King Piccolo."  
  
"True... you'll think of something. You're not as dumb as anyone else thinks." Piccolo complimented.  
  
"I know... I've been trying to think of a way to give her a sign that I still love her. And I got it. But, I need your help." Goku said seriously.   
  
"Okay, what do you need?"  
  
*****  
  
"Brrr! It's cold up here!" Goten shivered as he rubbed his body and flew behind the other warriors. Videl was dressed in winter clothes that she had in storage. Trey, Gohan, and Goten normally don't wear heavy coats and hats and so they had to summon their own clothes.  
  
"So, Videl, where are we going?" Gohan finally asked as he flew next to Videl.  
  
"It's called Jingle Town." Videl said as she strained her eyes. "It's a small village in the North. Most people have a hard time going there and back. So they survive on their own."  
  
The group flew on and finally arrived a small cluster of buildings. "Is that it?" Gohan asked as they landed onto the snow.  
  
"Yeah." Videl said as she held herself for warmth. Snow flew around them as they walked toward the village. "I'm nervous. I mean... this is... the first time in... I don't know what to say to her for so long."  
  
They walked down the street and saw a cozy looking house surrounded by snowmen. "Just say what's in your heart." Gohan suggested as Videl went up to the door. "At least say 'hi'."  
  
"Okay, but can you at least come with me. I need some support." Videl asked as she stared at the door.  
  
"We're behind you all the way." Gohan said as he patted Videl's shoulder.  
  
"All of us." Trey said as he stood beside Videl.  
  
"Can we go in? It's cold out here." Goten said as he tugged on Videl's coat.  
  
"Okay." Videl knocked on the door. The four waited as the door opened.  
  
"Who's there?" A woman said as she opened the door. She was as tall as Videl with bright red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. "Videl?" She whispered.  
  
"Hi... Mom." Videl whispered as she smiled weakly.   
  
Suno sighed in relief as she came up and hugged her. "I was so worried about you." She confessed as she released her. "You've grown."  
  
"I know." Videl smiled hesitantly.   
  
"Come in." Suno said as she opened the door. "And bring your friends in. It must be freezing outside."  
  
"Yeah." Videl's heart pounded in her chest as she and her friends went inside. **Calm down. You faced supervillainesses that can fly and you had tea with god himself. How can you be so nervous about seeing your own mother?**  
  
Suno looked up at Gohan and gasped. She recognized Goku's bright brown eyes and cheerful smile. "Goku?! Is that you?"  
  
Gohan looked around and grinned. "No..." He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm Gohan, Goku's my dad. The little guy down there is my younger bro, Goten."  
  
"Hi!" Goten waved.  
  
"Ah... you two look just like him." Suno observed, "Here, let me take your coats." She looked over at Trey. "And who is he?"  
  
"I'm Trey Troi... one of Videl's classmates." Trey introduced himself as he bowed.  
  
"Well... why don't we sit down and have some hot chocolate? You must be freezing." Suno said as she put her hand on Videl's cheek.  
  
"I'm fine." Videl insisted as she took off her coat and hat.  
  
"Hello? Suno, who was that?" A huge man asked as he came into the living room. He was huge with a square shaped head and a scar on his forehead. He had a pair of bolts at the side of his neck and he was wearing a pink apron over his brown suit. What stood out most about him was the fact that he wasn't generating any Ki. He blinked and looked at Gohan and Goten. "You... are you two related to Goku?"  
  
"He's my dad." Gohan said as he stared at the man. He couldn't sense anything from the man. It was as if he wasn't there. "I know this will sound rude, but are you an android?"  
  
"Yes." The man nodded, "I am Android Eight, but everyone calls me 'Eighter'."  
  
"Uncle Eighter!" Videl exclaimed as she came up and hugged him.   
  
"Videl?" Eighter whispered as he hugged back. "Little Videl! You've grown up so much!" The huge man wiped away a tear and said, "I was worried that something bad happened to you!"  
  
"No... that's just a rumor my father started when I ran off to train on my own." Videl explained as she took off her coat. "Can we sit down? This will take a while."  
  
"Of course." Suno nodded, "Eighter, can you get some hot chocolate for us? And I think I have some cookies in the oven."  
  
"Okay, Suno." Eighter said as he looked at the group. He smiled at Gohan and Goten. "I would like to know you two better. Your father saved my life."  
  
He lumbered into the kitchen and Gohan and the others looked at Videl. "'Uncle Eighter'?" Gohan said as he smirked. "I didn't know you have an android for a uncle."  
  
"I knew him all my life." Videl explained as she blushed. "I knew he was an android but that didn't matter to me that much. He helped raised me and I call him Uncle Eighter."  
  
"You are not so different from us." Trey commented as he patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me?" Goten asked Suno as he took off his hat and coat. "How did you know my daddy?"  
  
"He saved the village from the Red Ribbon Army." Suno answered confused, "Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "No, he died before I got born."  
  
"What?!" Suno exclaimed. A crash came from the kitchen and Eighter came out.   
  
"What did he say? Goku's dead?!" Eighter said, stunned as he shook.  
  
"Yes, he died seven years ago." Gohan explained as he bowed his head. "In the Cell Games. He sacrificed his life to save the world."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Suno whispered, "Let's sit down and you can tell us what happened and we can tell you how Goku saved us."  
  
"That would be good." Gohan nodded as he fought the urge to cry.  
  
The group sat down around the table and Eighter poured hot chocolate into the mugs. The android sat down and held his own hot chocolate.   
  
"So... Videl, what happened to you? Why did you ran away?" Suno asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.   
  
Videl sighed as she looked down. "I... all my life, I thought that Dad was the strongest, most powerful man in the world. I was so proud of him when he won the World's Tournament..." Tears came to her eyes. "And I was so proud of him when he 'defeated' Cell... I was one of the happiest girls in the world... but then I found out he lied. He didn't save the world. He barely saved himself. His father," Videl pointed to Gohan, "died to save the world... and MY FATHER TOOK ALL THE DAMN CREDIT! No one even knew Goku died to save the world. It was as if no one cared about the truth!" Videl shook all over as she banged the table. The mugs tilted over and Trey lifted the mugs up telekinetically.  
  
"Videl, you didn't know." Gohan comforted, "I mean... I didn't want the credit anyway."  
  
"But he _lied_ to me! He lied to his own daughter about how the world was saved!" Videl screamed as her bracelet glowed brightly. "He lied to me about how flying and blasting were tricks and that anyone who uses them aren't real fighters. He lied to me about how strong he was. He lied to me about HOW THE WORLD WORKS!" Tears stream down her face as she put her head onto the table. "And... now he lied about how I was captured and brainwashed so I will be forced back to him."  
  
"Let it out..." Suno said as she gently rubbed Videl's back. "Just let it out."  
  
"I won't go back. I'll never go back!" Videl vowed as she sniffed.  
  
"You gotta talk to him. He's your dad." Gohan urged, "I mean... I know you have every reason to hate him but you can't just shut him out of your life. If I had a chance to talk to my dad again, I'd take it. Your dad's still alive. Mine's... not."  
  
Videl stared at him. Gohan was right. Hercule was still her father and she still love him. And she may not get a chance to tell him how she felt after the Kyuushi battle. "I don't know. I just need to think."  
  
"Mrs. Satan, how did Daddy save your village?" Goten piped up.  
  
"Actually, I changed my last name back to my maiden name. My name is Suno White." Suno explained, "But, you can call me 'Suno'." She sipped her hot chocolate, "Videl, may I tell your friends?"  
  
Videl nodded silently. She didn't want to think any more about how her father was a fake. This day was painful enough as it is.  
  
"Okay." Suno got up and picked up a framed picture. "It all started one day when I was doing some exploring when I found a little boy frozen stiff wearing nothing but a vest and a pair of pants. He was still alive but I had to drag him back home and defrost him. The poor boy had never seen snow before." She held up the picture to show a little boy who was a mirror image of Goten.   
  
"Whoa... he looks just like me!" Goten exclaimed as he held the picture.  
  
Suno and Eighter smiled at the boy. "You two could've passed yourself off as twins." Suno said as Goten gave her back the picture. "Yes... anyway, the Village Mayor was captured and held by the Red Ribbon Army. Goku, grateful for the help, offered to get him back. He ventured alone to Muscle Tower and fought off the entire Red Ribbon Army."  
  
"That is where he met me." Eighter offered as he came up. "You see... I was created by the Red Ribbon Army to be a monstrous killer, but I hated violence. In fact, I couldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill a boy. Goku rescued me and gave me the courage I needed to stand up for myself against my creator. Goku and I saved the mayor and came back here. The villagers gave me a home and I have stayed here ever since. I owe Goku my life. I only wish he was here so I can thank him personally."  
  
Goten, Gohan, and Trey looked at the android in wonder. They had heard of many stories about how Goku saved the world but none of them had heard of Jingle Town and Muscle Tower. "Whoa cool..." Gohan muttered, "Do you by any chance know an Android Eighteen and Seventeen?"  
  
Eighter pondered and nodded slightly. "I think so... I heard of a project that turns normal humans into super-powerful cyborgs. But I thought it was just a rumor."  
  
"No... they are real. I know Eighteen and Seventeen personally." Gohan said as he grinned, "You should meet them! Especially, Eighteen, she has a daughter."  
  
"Hey! That means that Eighteen and Seventeen are your little brother and sister!" Goten figured out. "You gotta meet them."  
  
"Maybe I will." Eighter blushed at the thought of having a little brother and sister to call his family. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It's kinda cool to meet someone new who knows my dad and is aware of how much good he did." Gohan said as he frowned slightly. "Sorry you can't meet Dad again. He grew up so much from a kid."  
  
"Gohan, I know this will sound difficult but how did your father die in the Cell Games? And where was he? I didn't see him on the television." Suno asked as she grabbed Gohan's hand.  
  
Gohan stood up and wondered how much should he tell. He didn't want to reveal his secrets to the world but this was Videl's mother and 'uncle'. They both knew about his father and how strong he was. "Well... okay. But this has to be kept a secret." Gohan said as he looked around.   
  
"Your secret is safe with us." Suno whispered, "Tell us."  
  
"Please." Eighter asked.  
  
"Okay... first of all... Dad isn't... Human." Gohan said hesitantly trying to think of the right words. "He was an alien from outer space from a far away planet called 'Vegita'. He was sent as a baby, so he didn't know his alien origins until he was much older. The Saiyans, that's the name of his species, were powerful warriors until they were wiped out by a evil super-powerful alien." He took a deep breath and observed Suno and Eighter. They were both interested and yet not surprised.   
  
"I knew Goku was more than Human." Suno confessed as she smiled. "After all... normal Humans don't have monkey tails."  
  
"Goku is still Human to me... after all... he didn't mind the fact I was an android." Eighter reminisced.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan unwrapped his tail and rewrapped it. "Anyway... so there were only a handful of Saiyans left. I am half Saiyan and half Human, like Goten."  
  
"Okay." Suno said as she absorbed the information.   
  
"Anyway... Saiyans have this... transformation. It makes them very strong and it changes their appearance. We call it the 'Super Saiyan' transformation." Gohan stepped into the middle of the room and powered up. His eyes turned emerald green and his hair became golden.  
  
"The Golden Warriors." Suno realized, "GOKU WAS A GOLDEN WARRIOR!"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan relaxed and reverted to normal, "Dad and I fought in the Cell Games as the Golden Warriors." He sat down and continued. "I was only eleven at the time and it was hard... Cell put up a great fight and we were hurt. Cell threatened to destroy the planet by self-destructing. Dad had the ability to teleport and..." Gohan stopped as tears started to trickle down his face. "he grabbed Cell and... vanished."  
  
"Gohan... I'm sorry." Eighter said as he wept. "It must have been hard for you as a little boy to see your father go like that."  
  
"It was." Gohan straightened himself up.  
  
"And is that how Cell was defeated?" Suno asked as she watched Videl and Gohan start to break down.  
  
"I wish." Gohan said as he shook. "He came back. He could self-regenerate from a single cell. It was up to me to save the world. My arm was broken and I was tired, but I fought on... and my father's spirit helped me... and we defeated Cell in a single blast." Gohan collapsed onto the table and wept.  
  
Videl rose her head and gently massaged Gohan's shoulders. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm okay." Gohan sat back up and wiped his eyes.   
  
Trey and Goten were silent as they bowed their heads. "Your father was a brave man." Trey confessed.  
  
"I wish I could see my Daddy!" Goten wailed as Gohan held him.  
  
"You should be proud." Eighter said as he smiled slightly. "We heard there was a superhero by the name of 'Saiyanman', is that you?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm Saiyanman." Gohan smiled, "And Trey's Trigun."  
  
"Yup." Trey nodded.  
  
"Videl helped out a lot in Satan City." Gohan said as he gestured at Videl, "She even helped stop the recent supervillainess attacks."  
  
"I only wanted to make up for what my father did." Videl muttered.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened to you? I need to know." Suno said as Eighter got up and brought back a tray of cookies.  
  
"Okay." Videl took a cookie and started, "It all began when Gohan first came to school... I thought he was a nerd, I was wrong..."  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo sighed as he stared at a sleeping Chi Chi. It was a simple telepathic trick to induce people into a deep sleep. "Okay, it's done." Piccolo said as he looked at Goku. "I will link your mind with Chi Chi's, it will work while you two are asleep but when either one wakes up..."  
  
"I understand. Thank you." Goku said as he stared at his wife. "Piccolo, I need you to do something for me... this will sound crazy but I don't want you to use the translator on me ever again."  
  
"Huh?" Piccolo said stunned as he nearly fell over. "But, without the translator, you can't talk. How can you communicate without it?"  
  
"I don't know... but I just can't use it again." Goku explained, "Kyuushi and Kaioshin went through a lot to keep my transformation a secret. They must have a good reason and this translator might ruin things for them. Besides, it's too tempting. This is my punishment and the translator is a means for escape. I can't take it. I'm only using it once for Chi Chi's sake." Goku stared up at Piccolo. "Please, just understand, take off the collar and don't use it on me again."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he knelt down. "Okay... I won't use the translator again. But if you do want it, let me know."  
  
"I won't but thanks." Goku vowed, "You're... you were like a brother to me. Thank you for letting me talk for one time."  
  
"Heh... yeah... well... you're a good friend. Sorry about nearly killing you back there at the Tournament."  
  
"That's okay. You were only five. You had no idea what you were doing." Goku rose his paw. "Shake?"  
  
Piccolo sighed as he accepted the paw. **I can't believe I'm doing this.** "Shake." He released the paw and gently removed the collar. He put it back into his cape and said, "I'll keep it around just in case you need it."  
  
Goku nodded and then gazed at Chi Chi. He lay down next to his wife and closed his eyes.   
  
"Sweet dreams, Goku." Piccolo said softly as he gently stroked Goku's head. He let himself smile and flew up and away.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi slowly opened her eyes to see she was back home in her futon. "How did I get here?" She wondered as she stood up.  
  
"Hello, Chi Chi." Goku said as he came into the room and gazed warmly at her. He was dressed in his orange gi with the blue shirt. There was no halo over his head for some strange reason, but she didn't care.  
  
Chi Chi nearly lost her breath as she looked up into Goku's warm brown eyes. "Goku?" She whispered as she ran up and hugged him. "Oh Goku... you finally came."  
  
Goku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her after what felt like an eternity. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see you... I really am."  
  
Tears came down Chi Chi's cheeks as she held on. "No... don't be... I was so worried about you. I heard about the Saiyans being abducted and then Kyuushi, that Angel of Death, challenging Gohan and the others..."  
  
Goku released her and gently wiped her tears with his fingers. "It's okay... I'm fine. I just can't see you or contact you for a while after this."  
  
"Why?" Chi Chi asked as she glared at Goku. "Why can't you talk to me after this dream?"  
  
Goku looked away with pain in his eyes. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I really... really... can't." Goku sat down and held his head.  
  
Chi Chi's heart nearly broke as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I understand." She said as she wept. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You have to have a good reason for this."  
  
"I do." Goku said as he stood up and held her. "I do have a reason for coming back in this dream. I love you. I always will. Every day I think about you and wish I had come back. I am very proud of you for holding up for Gohan and Goten. It takes a lot of courage and strength to raise two boys on your own. I just wish I had raised them with you. Gohan and Goten are growing up great."  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped. "You... you know about Goten?"  
  
"I ah... found out recently from King Kai." Goku grinned. "Goten's a great boy... he's strong..." He grimaced slightly as he rubbed his neck, "very strong, has a good heart... and treats his dog great!" He noticed Chi Chi's confused look. "I've been keeping an eye out on you guys lately."  
  
"Oh..." Chi Chi blinked as she smiled. "Then, you know about Kyuushi and the supervillainesses?"  
  
"Yes... and I know that Gohan and his friends can handle them. Gohan's a strong man now and he's not alone. He'll be fine, even without me." Goku said as he gently caressed Chi Chi's back.   
  
"I know... I just wish you were with him. Gohan's only seventeen... he and Videl haven't even had a chance to get married yet! I don't want to lose him." Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"You won't. Gohan's a strong man... both in body and spirit, he will survive." Goku explained as he smiled sadly.   
  
"I want him to live, not just survive." Chi Chi said, "Gohan has been beating himself over the head for what he did. I forgave him, but he can't forgive himself."  
  
"He will... I'll make sure of that." Goku gasped as start to feel the tugs of reality coming to him. His time was growing short. "Chi Chi, I'm running out of time. I need you to know that I love you and that even if you don't see me or hear me... I'll still be there for you. Remember, anything is possible." Goku wrapped his arms around her as tears ran down his face. "I love you." He picked her up and kissed her.  
  
Chi Chi started to feel her body waking up as Goku's lips pressed against hers. She didn't want it to stop. Goku was kissing her like it was his last.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sat up and looked down to see Goldheart staring at her with his head on her stomach. "Hello, Goldheart." She said as she pet the dog. "Have you been keeping an eye on me while I took my nap?"  
  
Goldheart barked as he wagged his tail.  
  
"Good..." She smiled as she stared over the sky. "I had a wonderful dream. Goku was in it... and he loves me. He's watching us right now and he knows about Goten." She beamed down at Goldheart and he stared back. "He loves me. He still does and I love him." She stood up and said, "I know you can hear me, Goku. I love you too." She looked down at Goldheart, who looked very happy. "Good to see you're happy too, Goldheart. Let's go home. Gohan and the others will be worried about us."   
  
*****  
  
Suno and Eighter stared at Videl as she finished her story. "And so, it turned out that the Angel of Death, Kyuushi, is responsible for the supervillainess attacks and now we are training to fight her in one month." Videl finished.  
  
"Oh my god." Suno whispered, "You have been through so much in the past month! How do you feel?"  
  
"Confused. Betrayed. Yet, strange... kinda warm." Videl replied as she sipped her hot chocolate. "And nervous."  
  
"You get used to it." Gohan said as he looked down. "We have to train to defeat the Angel of Death in battle."  
  
"You can do it." Eighter said optimistically, "All of you are very strong and have good hearts."  
  
"Thanks." Trey said as he nodded. "Gohan, Videl, Goten, we must get going... we have to get back before Chi Chi returns."  
  
"Right." Gohan got up and bowed. "We have to get going. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay... it must be a long trip back to your house." Suno said as she gathered the coats. "Will you at least call us once in a while? I missed you."  
  
"Sure..." Videl wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Suno. "Here's my new number. You can feel free to call any time."  
  
"Thanks." Suno came up and hugged her. "Be careful fighting that Angel of Death."  
  
"I will." Videl promised.  
  
"And see your father before you go and fight for the world." Suno said, "You have every right to hate him but he's still your father."  
  
"I don't know if I can. I'll try." Videl said as she put on her coat. "Bye, Mom, Uncle Eighter."  
  
"Bye, guys." Gohan said as he shook Eighter's hand. "It's great meeting you! Maybe you can come and visit us some time."  
  
"Maybe." Eighter grinned, "I would like to meet this Android Eighteen and her daughter."  
  
"Bye, Eighter, Ms. Suno!" Goten said as he waved and grinned.  
  
"Goodbye." Trey said as he bowed. The group walked out of the door and flew out into the sky.  
  
Suno and Eighter watched from the ground. Suno sighed as she smiled, "I'm glad Videl is fine. And she has a new boyfriend to boot."  
  
"Which one? Gohan or Trey?" Eighter asked curiously.  
  
"Why Gohan of course! He will make a fine son-in-law. He is so much like his father." Suno blushed as they went inside.  
  
*****  
  
The trip back was much faster than before. Along the way, Gohan and the others took off the bulky clothes and kept them in capsules.   
  
"That was fun!" Goten said as he put away his hat. "I can't wait to tell Goldheart about what happened today!"  
  
"I can't believe that you have an android for an uncle." Gohan said as he flew next to Videl.  
  
"I wasn't fully aware of that!" Videl snapped. "Oh well..." The landed at the house where the thick scent of freshly cooked foods can be smelled from high into the air.  
  
"Cool! Mom's back and she got dinner!" Goten exclaimed when he saw Goldheart sitting at the front door. "Hiya, boy! You won't believe what happened today!" Goten came up and started telling the dog what he did as Gohan, Videl, and Trey went inside chuckling at the sight.  
  
"Mom! We're home!" Gohan proclaimed as he went into the kitchen to see Chi Chi humming happily as she placed the dishes on the table.  
  
Chi Chi looked up to see Gohan, Trey, and Videl standing there. "Gohan! Trey! Videl! You're back just in time for dinner! Where's Goten?"  
  
"He's outside with Goldheart, telling him what he did today." Gohan replied as he gestured toward the outside. "It's so cute! We went through a lot today."  
  
"So did I..." Chi Chi smiled, "I saw your father in a dream while I was taking a nap at his grave. He said that he loves me and our family and that he was watching us. I know that it sounds crazy and it could be just a dream, but it felt so real." Chi Chi beamed as she looked out of the window and into the setting sun. "Goku reached out to me."  
  
"I knew he would." Gohan nodded, "Dad wouldn't let something like death stop him from doing what's right."  
  
"I wonder why Goku communicated by a dream rather than King Kai." Trey wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan muttered, confused, "But, hey! Anything's possible!"  
  
"I fully agree. Right now we are planning to figure out a way to defeat the Angel of Death. I think that if Trey can swap personalities with a sneeze, Gohan can transform into a giant ape, and that I can wield a super-powerful magical gauntlet... who's to say that we can't defeat the Angel of Death?" Videl rationalized as she played with her bracelet. **I can't believe I just said that."   
  
The group blinked at her and Gohan said as he slapped Videl on the back, "Videl... I love your attitude! Yeah! We can do it!"  
  
"Of course." Trey smiled as Videl blushed at Gohan's compliment.  
  
The group gathered at the table and talked about their day. The dinner was brighter than the breakfast. The group talked about their experiences and what they learned. The former fog of sadness had lifted and was replaced by a feeling of hope and renewal. Seven years ago, tragedy fell across the world and a hero fell. Today a girl was reunited with her mother, a pair of sons had learned more about their father, and a woman and a man divided by destiny and a curse were united for a few precious minutes. Today was a good day after all.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. A Day at Capsule Corps

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Chapter 15  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a calm morning at Capsule Corps. Unfortunately, that would soon change. Vegita and Gohan stood in the huge biodome wearing spandex training outfits.  
  
"Okay, now, have you prepared yourself mentally?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms.   
  
Gohan nodded as he went Super Saiyan. "Yeah. Let's do it."  
  
"Why are they training in here? Why not in the mountains?" Videl asked as she, Trey, and Bulma watched from the control tower.  
  
"Because here we can keep the situation more in control." Bulma said as she adjusted the controls. "There are various interior sheilds on multiple levels as well as the fact that there are three super powerful warriors here just in case."  
  
"Three?" Videl asked as she stuttered slightly. "You mean me?"  
  
"Duh! You now have one of the most powerful weapons in the world!" Bulma pointed to Videl's bracelet. "That's makes you strong."  
  
Videl remained silent as she stared at her bracelet. It had been two days since her battle with Diva and the gauntlet's activation. It was still so strange to her that she's now on the same level as Gohan. When she first met Gohan, she thought she was stronger than Gohan, unfortunately, that was far from the truth. Now the weapon she possessed gave her an edge that years of training couldn't provide.   
  
"Let's watch the show." Trey suggested as he leaned forward and took off his bandana.  
  
"Are you ready?" Bulma asked over the intercom.  
  
"Ready!" Gohan said as he did a thumbs up.  
  
"Okay. Activating artificial moon." Bulma said as she tapped on some buttons.  
  
In the ceiling, a bright white circle appeared and Gohan gulped as he stared straight at it. **Remember Videl, Trey, and Mom. Control. Control.** Gohan chanted in his mind as he felt his tail bristling and his body expanding.  
  
Trey, Videl, and Vegita powered up as Gohan grew and gold fur sprouted all over his body. Finally, a golden ape roared and looked around. "Whoa. This is weird." He growled.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl asked from the control room.  
  
"Yeah... I feel like I want to smash some stuff though." Gohan replied as he looked around.  
  
"That's your Saiyan side!" Vegita yelled as he looked up. "Now transform into that smaller Oozaru form."  
  
Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. **I am small... I am small...** He thought as a red glow overcame him. He thought about his family and his friends. He thought about how the world needed him at his strongest. The massive golden ape shrank, but the fur didn't disappear.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes to see that he was the same size as before but the power was greater. "Wow." Gohan muttered as he looked down to see that he was wearing only a baggy brown pair of pants with knee-high boots, his chest and arms were covered in red fur, but his hands were bare. "Is this Super Saiyan three?" He wondered.  
  
"You... did it!" Bulma exclaimed in joy as she opened the door and the three ran in. "How do you feel?"  
  
Gohan stared at his long red tail and said, "Okay... it's like when I first became Super Saiyan and had to hold it. Maybe I should see how long I can hold this form. Trey, Videl, wanna join me? This is a great way to train."  
  
"Let me try." Videl said as she clenched her fist. A bright blue aura overcame her. Her bracelet transformed into a blue gauntlet and it covered her entire body. She stood there in a neon blue and black set of armor. "Wow."   
  
The two looked at Trey. "My turn." Trey said as he split into two people and the first Trey took out a feather and tickled the second Trey's nose. The second Trey transformed into Trigun and the two held hands. A bright white glow overwhelmed them and Triforce appeared.  
  
The three looked at each other. "Well... this is interesting." Triforce said as he flipped back his long hair.  
  
"Hey, your hair grew!" Gohan observed.  
  
"I think it's part of my form now." Triforce observed.  
  
Vegita growled as he glared at the three. How could those three gain so much power in such little time? Even the Human Woman gained, by sheer luck, one of the most powerful weapons in the Universe. Why couldn't he be so lucky? He worked out every day and was injured every week just to get this powerful. And these three teenagers overpowered him by pure luck! "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to train." He grumbled as he marched away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Videl asked.  
  
"Just his aching pride. Don't take it personally." Bulma said as she took out a set of watches. "Here, I've set these watches so it can time how long you can hold that form."  
  
"Awesome!" Gohan said as he slapped on the watch.   
  
"Say... why don't we bet on who can last the longest?" Triforce asked, smirking slightly. "To make things interesting."  
  
"A bet? I don't know." Gohan said as he rubbed his head. "This isn't really a competition."  
  
"Why not? Why not compete to see who can hold his or her form the longest? Give us more of an incentive." Videl smirked.   
  
"Okay... for training. What's the bet?" Gohan asked as he found himself eager to show he can last the longest.  
  
"How about... who ever loses has to do whatever the winner desires or reveal any secret the winner desires." Triforce suggested. "The one who lasts the longest wins."  
  
"Fair enough." Gohan said as he looked at his watch. "Let's do it. I do have to warn you, I once lasted two weeks as a constant Super Saiyan."  
  
"True, but my form the sum of my personalities." Triforce said, "And I can last for weeks in one personality."  
  
"Hey, my gauntlet is based on pure will while yours are based on your Ki and will." Videl pointed out, "I will win this."  
  
"We'll see. For now, let's train!" Gohan said as he flew up.  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Briefs grinned as she stood in front of a large class dressed in camoflage outfits. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Briefs, co-owner of Capsule Corps! Welcome to our home! And I love your matching outfits, it's so cute!"  
  
"MA'AM! CAMOFLAGE OUTFITS ARE NOT CUTE!" Instructor Isaiso boomed, "WE ARE IN TRAINING AND WE HEARD CAPSULE CORPS ARE WELL KNOWN FOR HAVING THE BEST TRAINING EQUIPMENT IN THE WORLD."  
  
Mrs. Briefs scowled and yelled in a louder voice, "STOP YELLING LIKE THAT, IT'S RUDE!"  
  
The class gulped as the instructor stepped back. Mrs. Briefs smiled sweetly and asked, "Now, who here needs to use the bathroom before we start our tour?"  
  
*****  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth as he strained against his bonds. Videl's gauntlet had formed a full body strait-jacket around him and he was trying to get out.  
  
Sweat came down Videl's cheek as she knelt on the ground while focusing to keep the bonds solid. It was a little exercise Gohan and Videl made up. Gohan would try to break free and Videl would keep him in.  
  
Triforce was practicing his sword movements against a group of battle droids and watched the two. He sensed some tension between Gohan and Videl. They cared for each other and thought about each other constantly; Unfortunately neither one seemed to want to admit it.  
  
"Give up?" Videl taunted as she put her hand to her temple.  
  
"Nope." Gohan said as he powered up and the bonds started to stretch.  
  
Triforce sliced through another droid and smirked. He had to get them to admit their feelings so they could take the next step. It was something Trey, Trigun, and Triforce fully agreed on.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma sipped their tea as they wait in the lounge for the teenagers to return from their training. "I appreciate you letting us stay here while the kids are training." Chi Chi said as she poured another cup. "The mountains are great but they keep on shaking the house. I'm surprised Goldheart didn't get scared to death."  
  
"No problem. We have tons of room here. Besides, Trunks and Goten are best friends. They like the arrangement." Bulma said. "And Goldheart is free to go where he wants as long he doesn't ruin the furniture."  
  
"No, Goldheart's not that type of dog. He's very obedient and well trained. Goten has been teaching him so many tricks it makes my head spin." Chi Chi giggled.  
  
"Where are Goten and Goldheart?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"Playing as usual." Chi Chi sighed, "In one of your biodomes."  
  
"Hmmm... let's check on them. Trunks has a little game with our pets that I don't really approve of." Bulma said as she got up and went outside.  
  
*****  
  
"Dun duh dun duh dun." Trunks said as he rode his 'horse' down the path. "I am the Lone Saiyan." He said as he tilted his black cowboy hat.  
  
"How can you be a 'lone Saiyan'? You got me as a sidekick?" Goten asked as he walked beside the riding Trunks.  
  
"Because it's a cool name." Trunks said as he patted his 'horse'. "Your dog is strong. None of the others can hold me."  
  
"Goldheart's strong." Goten said as he patted the dog.  
  
"What are you two doing to that poor dog?!" Chi Chi wailed and the three looked up.  
  
"Busted." Trunks muttered as he got off Goldheart. "We were just playing, 'Lone Saiyan and Gonto.'"  
  
"Look, dogs aren't like horses or dinosaurs!" Bulma said as she looked over the dog. "Dogs aren't strong enough."  
  
"Goldheart is! We've been riding him all morning and he hasn't complained once!" Goten insisted as he hugged his dog. "He likes it!"  
  
Goldheart barked once and licked Goten to show no hard feelings.   
  
"See?"  
  
Bulma stood up stunned. "Well... they're right. That dog is fine. How's that possible? How can he carry the weight of an eight-year-old boy?"  
  
"Because, Goldheart's special! He's a super dog!" Goten said as he hugged Goldheart again. "He's way stronger than the average dog."  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she pet the dog. "You're right, he is special. But, I still don't like you two using him like a horse. Play some catch or hide and seek. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Goten muttered as he pouted. Goldheart licked Goten and nudged his neck. "Hey! That tickles!" Goten giggled.  
  
"Oh well... come on guys. Let's go somewhere else and play." Trunks muttered as they walked out of the biodome.  
  
Bulma sighed as she shook her head. "Incredible... it's times like these that make me feel so normal."   
  
"I hope they don't hurt Goldheart." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled slightly.  
  
"You really like that dog, don't you?" Bulma asked as she smirked, "I thought you hated the thought of owing a pet."  
  
"I did... but... Goldheart's different." Chi Chi confessed, "He's sweet."  
  
"I bet." Bulma took out a cigarette and lit it up. "It's just that ever since you found him, you seem calmer... almost content."  
  
"I guess he keeps me company." Chi Chi replied as she crossed her arms. "The first night he came to live at our house, he snuck into my bedroom and slept at the foot of my futon. I could've kicked him out, but it just seemed so sweet of him. Like he sensed how lonely I was."  
  
"Chi Chi, you live in a small house with Gohan, Goten, and Trey/Trigun with Videl sleeping in the back yard and that does not include Bardock who is now training with Baba. How can you be lonely?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I... ever since Goku left. I slept alone in my bedroom at night. Trey and Videl and even Bardock are good. They are intelligent and can take care of themselves. Goldheart... Goldheart is there for me... sounds silly right? I mean I'm starting to depend on a dog for company."  
  
"No... not at all." Bulma patted her on the arm. "I think it's pretty sweet. Goldheart is a good dog and if he makes you happy, who's to blame? My dad loves Muffin and she keeps him company when Mom can't. I guess some pets are like that."  
  
"Thanks." Chi Chi said as she looked down. "I appreciate it."  
  
"What are friends for? Now, why don't we keep an eye on the kids? I think the teenagers can handle themselves." Bulma said as she put out her cigarette and the two walked out of the biodome.  
  
*****  
  
"That was one good workout." Gohan said as he, Videl, and Triforce walked down the hall. "Two hours and still going strong."  
  
"Me too." Videl agreed as she flexed her armor.  
  
"No sneezes yet." Triforce said as he absorbed his sword.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Gohan said as they went into the main kitchen.   
  
"Again? You just ate two hours ago." Videl observed.  
  
"Saiyans get hungry more often when they train." Triforce replied. "I'm getting hungry myself." He focused on a fridge and telekinetically got out a ham. With a newly forged knife, he sliced the ham into thin slices and mentally brought out the bread and started floating out the various vegetables.  
  
"Show off." Videl said as she snatched various floating foods from the air and started eating.  
  
"Hey, it's training." Gohan said as he got out a steak and let loose a small Ki blast. The bright flame erupted over the steak and it disintegrated. "Whoops."  
  
Triforce looked at the Saiyan and then the foods fell onto the floor. "Lost my concentration." He grumbled.  
  
"Let me." Videl focused and a giant boom and dustpan was created and the food was swept up. "Why don't we just get our food like normal Humans?"  
  
"Okay... only for now." Gohan said as he went up to a droid. "Get a super saiyan special." He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." It bowed as it went to work.  
  
*****  
  
"That was good." Gohan said as he patted his stomach and the three left the newly empty kitchen. The various droids were now going around restocking the kitchen for the next eat out.  
  
"Yeah... those droids are handy. I don't know if I can cook." Videl confessed, "Even with my gauntlet."  
  
"All you need is practice." Triforce said.  
  
"And this way is the kitchen." Mrs. Briefs said as she led a group of teenagers down the hall. The two groups stopped and stared at each other.  
  
Gohan gulped as he recognized the group. It was his class from his high school. Videl and Triforce stared as well but remained calm. They both looked very different from Videl and Trey of Orange High School and no one would suspect them to be anywhere near here.   
  
Erasa and Sharperner's jaws dropped as they gawked at the three. Erasa recognized the demi-Saiyan immediately. "Gohan?!"  
  
Sharpener picked up his jaw and he asked, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU... YOU HAVE FUR!"  
  
"Uh..." Gohan muttered trying to think up a good reason why he's at Capsule Corps while looking like someone out of a bad sci-fi movie.   
  
"Gohan!" Yamcha exclaimed as he stepped forward. He knew that this group was asking for trouble when they came to this place. He had decided to tag along just in case. "How's the costume feeling?"  
  
"Costume?" Gohan repeated, stunned.  
  
"Yeah, the costume." Yamcha repeated as he winked. "Bulma and I are good friends and she has been making costumes lately." Yamcha quickly explained, "I mean..." He went up to Triforce and pointed to his third eye. "Look at this eye... it's fake and this one over here... is plastic." Yamcha explained as he gestured to the various 'costumes' of Triforce and Videl.  
  
"Oh..." The class muttered. It did look like a bunch of costumes and it was the most logical explanation.  
  
"Yeah, we were testing them out for Bulma." Gohan agreed as he nodded.  
  
"You know Bulma Briefs personally?" Erasa asked.  
  
"She's... like the aunt I never had." Gohan said as he grinned.  
  
"Wow... that costume looks so real." Erasa came up and stroked Gohan's fur. "The fur is so soft... what is it made out of."  
  
Gohan blushed as his tail waved back and forth. "Umm... not sure."  
  
"Don't touch the costume." Videl growled as came up.  
  
"Who are you? You look kinda familiar." Erasa observed.  
  
"You look cute in that outfit, wanna take off that mask?" Sharpener flirted.  
  
"Now now... we have more to see." Mrs. Briefs said as she waved her hands. "Why don't we see how capsules work?" She said as she led the group away.  
  
"Bye, Gohan! You look... hunky in that costume!" Erasa said as she giggled.  
  
After the group left, Triforce, Gohan, and Videl sighed in relief. Triforce frowned as he felt his third eye. "Does it really look fake?" He wondered. "No... people see what they want to see. They want to think it's fake, it's fake to them."  
  
"That was close." Videl confessed as she wiped her brow. "Why didn't someone warn me about my old class coming here to see us?"  
  
"Who knows? So much has happened in the past week, I guess it kinda just... fell through the cracks." Gohan said and then he looked at Videl. "Why were you mad at Erasa for touching my fur?"  
  
"Yeah... you sounded... jealous." Triforce observed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I..." Videl blushed as she looked down. Why did she get angry at Erasa for touching her Gohan? "I just don't like seeing Erasa touching men like that."  
  
"She was only 'petting' him." Triforce said as he smirked.   
  
"I know... but still..." Videl grabbed Gohan's tail. "How would you feel if I grabbed your tail like this." Gohan gasped as his eyes glazed.  
  
"You should not have done that." Triforce giggled slightly as he turned his head.   
  
"Why not?" Videl asked confused as she looked at her hand around Gohan's tail and at Gohan's dazed face.  
  
"Ahhh..." Gohan drooled.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl released his tail and the warrior shook his head.  
  
"That... was the most amazing experience I ever had." Gohan confessed as his tail waved behind him. He blushed and said, "Sorry... it's just that Saiyan tails, especially for teenagers, are very... *ahem* sensitive."  
  
"Sensitive?" Videl repeated as she paled and looked down at her hand. "You mean... sensitive, sensitive?"  
  
"Yup." Triforce nodded, "Tails are like that."  
  
"Now... I think I'm going to be sick." Videl muttered as she wiped her hand and said, "Is there anything else about you Saiyans that I should know about?"  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan shrugged as he grinned slightly. "Sorry about not telling you sooner."  
  
"It seems that you have the 'touch'." Triforce smirked, "I'm going to work on my sword formations, I'll leave you two alone so you can get better acquainted." He walked off, humming to himself.  
  
Videl and Gohan watched the man walked away and Videl said, "You know, Gohan, I can never figure that man or men... or whatever!"  
  
"Yeah... but he's a good guy... all of him." Gohan sighed, "Let's go back to training."  
  
*****  
  
"Impressive." Dr. Briefs said as he examined Triforce's newest sword. "Your ability to create objects out of pure energy is quite remarkable."  
  
"Thanks." Triforce said as he worked on his moves. "I figured that if I can perfect my summoning techniques I can create weapons for Gohan and Videl if they need them. Maybe even medical supplies if necessary. Any idea on what my sword is made out of?"  
  
"Well... I can't say for certain. It's made out of steel and aluminum base products, but with higher density. That is the reason it managed to withstand so much pressure." Dr. Briefs explained, "I believe that the only reason it's made out of these elements is because guns have the same properties... perhaps if you were to focus on making a different type of metal..." Dr. Briefs got out a small box and held up one of the bullets. "Like this... I've been studying these bullets. I've called the metal 'Saiyanite'. Its natural properties enable it to weaken the strongest Ki shields... if you can make a sword out of this metal..."  
  
"I can make a sword that can go through anything." Triforce realized as he stared at the bullet in his fingers.  
  
"Theoretically yes." Dr. Briefs said as he lit his pipe. "A very powerful weapon. May I ask how you feel? I mean, having one personality constantly."  
  
Triforce frowned slightly as he sat down. "It's hard to explain... Trey and Trigun have always had voices in their minds. When I exist there are no voices, so to speak. There is a certain... pair of sensations in my mind but that is it. I am one person. I am whole. Yet it feels lonely inside my mind. One of the disadvantages of having one mind I guess." He sighed, "Speaking of split personalities, did you figure out the cause of my sneeze swaps."  
  
"Yes. It's simple." Dr. Briefs said as he did some caculations. "I figure that when you or your mother have the potential to transform, but you need a catalyst. Sneezes are very powerful and yet short lived, perfect for a transformation trigger. When you transform, your mind compensates since neither one of you had ever been trained in shapeshifting, and the result is a split personality."  
  
"Can I transform any other way?" Triforce asked, "I can't rely on a sneeze to transform in battle if needed."  
  
"I suppose so... you can think of another catalyst to use but it may take some time for your transformation to become set to that catalyst. I would suggest something that would be instantaneous with a sharp sound. Like snapping your fingers." Dr. Briefs said, "I don't know how to help you in that regards but I thought you should know."  
  
Triforce nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Dr. Briefs, you have been very helpful."  
  
"No problem, lad. I do my best to protect the planet, I even recycle." Dr. Briefs said as he watched the man walked out of the lab. "Such an interesting warrior... oh well, back to work, Muffin."  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Briefs led the group of slightly bored students through the hallways. "Capsule Corps is one of the busiest places in the world. Many companies from all across the globe come here to negotiate, trade, and even transfer workers. And so, here at Capsule Corps, we don't know who pops up next." Mrs. Briefs rattled on.  
  
"Woman!" Vegita boomed as he marched down the hall. The other students gasped at the strange man who was only wearing a pair of biker shorts, a pair of boots, a white pair of gloves, and a towel around his sweaty neck. "Blondie! Where's my wife at?!" He snarled.  
  
"Hello, Vegita, Bulma and Chi Chi are around here somewhere." Mrs. Briefs said as she looked around. "Students, this is Vegita Prince, Bulma's husband and personal tester of all training equipment here at Capsule Corps."  
  
Vegita nodded once toward the group. He was used to people coming here on tours, especially during the school season. "I see."  
  
"Wow... he looks like he's dedicated to his work." Erasa whispered and a few of the female students took pictures.  
  
"I love to train and get stronger." Vegita explained, overhearing Erasa's comment. He looked at Mrs. Briefs again and said, "If you find her can you tell her to build me another gravity room? The brats are using mine!"  
  
"Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"No! The older brats!" Vegita vented.  
  
"I'll tell Bulma if I see her." Mrs. Briefs said as she smiled. Vegita growled as he walked away leaving a confused group behind.  
  
"And now... where were we?" Mrs. Briefs said as she looked around. "Any questions?"  
  
"Where did that guy come from?" Nadia asked.   
  
"Oh... from a far away country." Mrs. Briefs replied, "As I was saying, you never know who will stop by this busy place."  
  
"Excuse me, my lady?" Bardock asked as he came up. "Have you seen Vegita?"  
  
The students gasped as a few more took pictures. He was much taller than Vegita and he was dressed in a green tank top and tight green pants with a long staff that had a small crystal ball on top.   
  
"Bardock!" Mrs. Briefs gushed, "You look great! Gohan and Goten are around here somewhere."  
  
"You're Gohan's cousin aren't you?" Erasa asked, "Why are you holding that staff?"  
  
"It's... ummm..." Bardock muttered as he stared at his staff.  
  
"He's into role-playing." Yamcha answered for him. "You see... Bardock and the rest of his family role-play and Bardock is playing a clairvoyant alien mage who recently came back from the dead."   
  
"Yes! I role-play all the time." Bardock fully agreed as he grinned hesitantly. **What is role playing?** He wondered.  
  
"I think I know where Vegita is. Let me show you." Yamcha took the Saiyan by the arm and said, "I'll be right back. Don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand."   
  
"Okay..." Mrs. Briefs said as she waved, "Our next stop will be the designing workshop."  
  
"Right." Yamcha nodded as he led Bardock away. He looked behind himself and whispered, "What were you thinking? Those are Gohan's classmates. They are already getting suspicious with Gohan and Trey taking some time off from school so they can train."  
  
"I can't help it." Bardock whispered back, "Look, I'm here to see Vegita. I was hoping that his connections with Nappa and Raddiz is strong enough for me to use to locate my people."  
  
"You're still looking for them, aren't you?" Yamcha asked a little louder when he is sure that the students weren't listening. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the Saiyan. True, the Saiyans did nearly destroy his world, but Goku helped saved it and he was a Saiyan. And Bardock will always be faithful to his people.  
  
"Yes. I have to find them. My crew, my family, are gone! I can't even find Kakarot or Goku in the Next Dimension." Bardock said, frustrated.  
  
"You will..." Yamcha patted him on the back. "You Saiyans have this crazy ability to surprise us. I mean, I thought Vegita was the last full blooded Saiyan after Goku died and you popped up."  
  
Bardock nodded and smirked. "Yes, Saiyans can surprise many races."  
  
Yamcha smiled back as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Vegita?" He asked when he came in the room to see Vegita eating.  
  
"What is it? Did your students want more pictures of me?" Vegita growled at the warrior and saw Bardock. "Bardock."  
  
Bardock bowed and said, "My lord, I need your help in locating our people. I have been working on my premonition powers for some time and I found that I can find people easier if I was focusing on something or someone who has a connection with what I am looking for. Please, you must aid me to save our people's souls!"  
  
Vegita sighed and replied, "Fine, I'll help. Your grandson was using my gravity room and I'm having a hard time finding my wife in this mess!"  
  
"I hope it's not too inconvenient for you." Yamcha sneered, "I mean, all you are doing is helping save your dead race from being completely obliterated." He couldn't help but feel like slapping Vegita. Ever since he met the Saiyan, Vegita had been so... callous with everyone, even Bulma and Trunks. Even after all these years, Yamcha still couldn't see what Bulma saw in Vegita.   
  
"Thank you." Bardock said as he bowed. He nodded at Yamcha and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you and your work."  
  
Yamcha smiled at him and shook his head. "Hey, no problem." He reached out and grabbed Bardock's hand. "Look, I may not be a Saiyan, but if you ever need to talk, you can look me up."  
  
Bardock squeezed Yamcha's hand and nodded. "I will. Thank you."  
  
Yamcha let go and walked back to his tour. Vegita stared at Bardock and said, "Don't tell me you're falling for that Human."  
  
"Why not? You fell for a Human yourself." Bardock quipped, "My apologies, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You were around that witch and your family for a long time... it rubs off... I'll forgive you for now." Vegita waved off, "Now... let's get started."  
  
"Okay."   
  
*****  
  
Triforce walked down the halls. He passed a mirror and stared at it for the longest time. **This is me.** Triforce thought as he put his hand on the mirror. **I am alone. I am whole.** Ever since his talk with Dr. Briefs he couldn't help but wonder how strange it was to have only one mind, one soul. He knew that most other people have only one mind and it's normal but why does he feel so edgy?  
  
"Hey, Triforce." Gohan said as he came up with a towel around his neck. "You okay?"  
  
"Just thinking." Triforce replied as he nodded at the warrior. "Taking a break?"  
  
"Yeah... Videl's working on her gauntlet powers with increased gravity. I thought I would meditate for a while." Gohan replied as the two walked down the hallway. "I wish my class didn't show up. They... make me nervous."  
  
"About the fact that they might accidentally find out about us? I'm not worried." Triforce commented, "People believe what they want to believe and those guys... they are not ready to learn about the truth. Besides, I can just mindwipe them into forgetting what they saw."  
  
"Maybe... at least Videl is taking this well." Gohan pointed out as he grinned. "I think she even likes it."  
  
"Hey, she's strong, can fly, and can now wield the most powerful weapon in the world. I think she likes the abilities that she gained." Triforce commented as he looked down. "And thankfully, she learned the responsibility needed."  
  
"Yeah... you okay? You got something on your mind." Gohan observed.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I was just thinking about my new state of mind." Triforce looked down at his hands. "All my life, I... Trey has been striving for unity of the mind. He didn't like the fact that every time he sneezes he changes personalities. Like Tien, Trey wanted control over his own mind and went through great extremes to gain the level of control he had."   
  
"Yeah... I remembered Trey lying to me about the fact that he didn't have a second personality, but he does." Gohan recalled.  
  
"Sorry... Trey was just afraid that he would lose his only friend because of his mental state." Triforce closed all three of his eyes and leaned his head back. "But when he realized how open-minded you are, Trigun showed more of his own personality. Thankfully he never landed Trey in trouble."  
  
"But, you still feel troubled." Gohan commented as they went into a room and he closed the door.   
  
"I don't know who I am right now. Every time I change I feel like my very soul changes as well. If I were never to change back into Trey or Trigun, does that mean that I killed them?" Triforce asked.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said as he and Triforce sat down, "I never thought of you as two different people. I mean, you- Trey and Trigun do act like a pair of siamese twins but some people do think like that. To be honest I feel the same way sometimes. Sometimes..." Gohan took a deep breath, "I feel like my Human half and my Saiyan half just go into war with each other, especially now. My Human half wants me to stay and not fight the Angel of Death because Goten will lose his only brother and Mom will lose another loved one. My Saiyan half wants me to fight to get stronger and to keep the tail. But there are times when I achieve perfect balance and... I want to stay that way forever. Maybe, that's you, Triforce. You are the balance of Trey and Trigun. I don't think you 'killed' either one."  
  
Triforce stared at him and smiled, "Gohan, from the bottom of mine, Trey, and Trigun's, you are the best friend we have ever had."  
  
"Thanks." Gohan grinned as he patted Triforce on the back. "Why don't we train back into the gravity room? I'm sure Videl won't mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Bardock and Vegita stood on the floor with the staff between them. "My lord, we must think of our fallen Saiyan allies." Bardock instructed, "And find their lost souls."  
  
"Very well..." Vegita and Bardock focused on the crystal ball.  
  
"Dadogana martrisa... VIDEKA!" Bardock chanted as the crystal ball glowed. "Sacred crystal ball tell me where our lost comrades are!"   
  
The ball glowed and images of floating Saiyans appeared, screaming. "There they are, but where are they?" Vegita wondered curiously.  
  
"You will never find out." A man dressed in white armor said as he flew up in the crystal ball and the ball blanked out.  
  
"I lost the signal!" Bardock growled as he shook the staff. "Who was that man in the armor?"  
  
"I don't know!" Vegita said as he crossed his arms. "Whoever he was, he was powerful enough to block our signal."  
  
"Damn it!" Bardock screamed as he stared at the staff in his hands. "Crystal ball, tell me who blocked us out." The ball glowed and then blanked out. "The ball must be overwhelmed by the power of the man in the armor."  
  
"Maybe you can use that crystal ball to contact someone who knows him." Vegita suggested, "Someone must know."  
  
"Perhaps Kakarot knows. He has spent a great deal of time in the Next Dimension." Bardock figured as he focused again. "Crystal ball here my plea whether you like it or not, show me my son, Kakarot."  
  
The crystal ball glowed and a small voice came out of it. "Sorry, the soul you are seeking to contact is beyond your range, please hang up and try again."  
  
At once, Bardock and Vegita facefaulted and Vegita cried out, "You are pathetic! I'm going to see if the gravity room is open." With that, Vegita walked out of the room.  
  
Bardock stared at the ball and said, "I'll need someone with closer ties to Kakarot, maybe that will boost the signal. But who?" His face lit up and he ran out of the room. **Have to find Lady Chi Chi.**  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad all of you are here for a check up." Dr. Briefs said as he, Seventeen, Eighteen and Krillian, carrying Marron, went to the lab. "Even androids need to be checked on every so often."  
  
"I wanted to see how powerful Trey and Gohan had become." Eighteen said, "I heard those two will go into the Tournament."  
  
"Possibly, if they survive the battle with the Angel of Death." Dr. Briefs said, "I'm sure they will. Now, why don't we go into the..." He trailed off when Mrs. Briefs showed up with the class following her.  
  
"And this is the lab where my husband and founder of Capsule Corps, Dr. Briefs works." Mrs. Briefs said as she gestured to the doctor. "On his shoulder is his loyal cat, Muffin, and these are our friends, from my left there's Seventeen, Eighteen, Krillian, and the cute little girl is Marron, Eighteen and Krillian's daughter!"  
  
"Hi." The group said in unison, unsure on what to say.  
  
"Ummm... Mrs. Briefs?" Nadia asked, "May I ask, Seventeen and Eighteen, why did your parents give you such weird names?"  
  
"Our father had no imagination." Seventeen replied.  
  
"He was dull and dead." Eighteen commented as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Is Seventeen single?" Erasa asked as she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes." Seventeen said and then all of the female students started taking pictures.  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE PICTURES!" Instructor Isaiso boomed, "THIS IS A FIELD TRIP, NOT A SOCIAL GATHERING!"  
  
Marron started to wail. "Wah!!! Bad man scream too loud!"  
  
Eighteen glared at the man and then gently knocked the Instructor out. "Shut up." She said as she stood over the body.  
  
The students gasped and Krillian sweatdropped. "Eighteen! Why did you knock him out?" He asked.  
  
"He was yelling too loud. I had to shut him up. It's not like I broke any of his bones or anything." Eighteen said as the students started to applaud out of respect and fear.  
  
"Remind me not to make that blond woman mad." Sharpener whispered to Erasa.  
  
"Okay, since our dear Instructor is unconscious, why don't we take him to the lab where we can show you how we help out those injured at this complex." Mrs. Briefs said as Krillian picked up the larger man. "This way please."  
  
"What just happened?" Yamcha asked as he came up to see a dazed Instructor Isaiso on Krillian's back. "Oh no... who knocked him out?"  
  
"I did...he was making my daughter cry. No one makes my daughter cry." Eighteen said as she comforted her crying daughter.  
  
"Great..." Yamcha moaned as he picked up the unconscious man. "Mind if I carry him, Krillian?"  
  
"Help yourself." Krillian said as he brushed off his hands. While he could easily carry the man, he didn't want to show off in front of the students.  
  
"Thanks." Yamcha said, "Okay, class, this way." He said as he walked away and the other students followed nervously.   
  
"I might as well follow." Seventeen said as he followed the students.  
  
"Teenagers..." Krillian sighed as he shook his head.  
  
Bardock ran down the hallway and looked around. He saw Krillian, Marron, and Eighteen standing there. "Hello. Have you seen Lady Chi Chi anywhere?" Bardock asked as he bowed.  
  
"Nope. Just got here." Krillian replied, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to contact my son Kakarot about the lost Saiyans. I thought he might know something." Bardock explained, "I tried before but my signal is too weak. I need someone with strong connections to Kakarot to boost the signal and I figured that Lady Chi Chi might help out."  
  
"I can do that." Krillian said as he rubbed his chest, "I mean, I knew Goku ever since he was twelve and we've been through a lot together. I may not be married to Goku but we share a bond, so to speak."  
  
Bardock stared at the much smaller, but stronger man. He had seen Krillian many times in his visions back when he was just getting the hang of them. "Yes..." He put his hand on Krillian's head. "I do sense a strong bond between my son and you. Okay, let's go."  
  
Eighteen watched Krillian and Bardock ran off.   
  
"I wanna play with doggie." Marron said as she tugged at Eighteen's sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry, you will. Let me scan for the others first." Eighteen said as she walked away.  
  
Unseen by all, Kyuushi appeared and scowled at Bardock and Krillian as they walked away. "Damn it, they are getting too close..." She whispered. "Better follow them." She vanished back into the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, Goldheart... since we can't play 'Lone Saiyan and Gonto', I think we better train like Gohan and the others." Goten said as he crossed his arms trying to look as serious as possible.  
  
"How are we going to train Goldheart, he can't even channel Ki." Trunks said as he sat on top of a rock.  
  
"Well... we'll think of something." Goten said as he posed, "Goldheart is part of our team and it's our duty to train him!"  
  
"I think you're better off playing fetch." Bulma said as she and Chi Chi came in. "Dogs can't really channel Ki... but he is part of the team...no matter what a certain Saiyan hothead may think."  
  
*****  
  
In another part of the building, Vegita let out a vicious sneeze.   
  
*****  
  
"Anyway, I have a little surprise for all of you." Bulma got out a box and took out a pair of necklaces with a small square at the end, on the square was a small orange circle with four stars on it and above it was a 'Z'. "These are special communicators. I design these so we can talk to each other in case of extreme emergencies so we don't have to use phone calls. Not only are they communicators, but they also have a tracking signal in case one of us get captured." She gave the two boys the necklaces.   
  
"We have to wear these?" Trunks asked, "But... necklaces are for girls!"  
  
"They're medallions." Bulma said as she showed her own necklace. "Anyway, they are also made of the most powerful materials known so it should withstand training and your Super Saiyan forms."  
  
"We both have one." Chi Chi said as she held up her own medallion.  
  
"Cool!" Goten said as he put on his own medallion. He looked at Goldheart and asked, "Will Goldheart get one too?"  
  
Bulma smiled as she reached in the box and said, "Well... dogs can't wear necklaces since they can loose them. But, that didn't stop me." She got out an orange collar with a small device on it. "Here you go." Bulma knelt down and put the collar on the dog's neck. "His collar emits a special tracking signal too and it even has a communication device just in case someone needs to use it. Besides, he needs a collar and ID."  
  
Goldheart barked and licked Bulma. His tail wagged wildly as he lay down.  
  
"Awww... he likes it!" Goten gushed as he hugged Goldheart, "Now you are really part of the team. Thank you so much, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma wiped the slobber from her cheek and said, "No problem. I know how much that dog means to you. It just wouldn't be fair to leave him out of it."  
  
Suddenly, the place shook and everyone looked around. "What was that?!" Goten asked as he held Goldheart.  
  
"That's just your brother and his friends training." Chi Chi sighed, "I swear, Gohan is getting more and more like his father every day..."  
  
*****  
  
Bardock placed the staff upright on the floor and Krillian stood with the staff in front of him. "Okay... we hold the staff together and think of Kakarot while I search for him."  
  
"Goku. You better call 'Kakarot' Goku. He doesn't go by 'Kakarot' anymore." Krillian advised.  
  
"Fine... let's get started." Bardock focused and said, "Oh sacred crystal ball hear my plea and please make do, look for my son, Kakarot or Goku!"  
  
Krillian focused as he thought about his past with Goku. The times they fought while they were more or less equal power. The battles they fought together. Then, he remembered the time Goku passed the Spririt bomb to him. It was warm and yet extremely powerful. Goku trusted him with the power of life, despite the fact that he wasn't sure if he was pure hearted enough to hold the bomb. "Goku..."  
  
The crystal ball glowed and then showed Goku on his knees in front of a small purple man with a white mohawk and next to him was a tall woman with black wings and black armor and a tall man dressed like the small purple man.  
  
"Kakarot." Bardock whispered.  
  
"I'm guilty." Goku said on the crystal ball, "But it was either that or the world!"  
  
"Silence, mortal!" The Angel of Death screamed, "Death is death. Great one, how shall he be punished?"  
  
"Will you accept what must be done to you?" The god asked Goku.  
  
"As long as it doesn't hurt my friends or family, I accept any punishment." Goku said softly as he gazed upward.  
  
"You are a noble man, Goku." Kaioshin said as he held up a sphere. "A man pure of heart. You will not go to Hell for this tragic crime but you cannot stay here. I am sending you back to Earth, but not in your current form."  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked as he stared at the god. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaioshin didn't answer. Instead he tossed the sphere at the man and it encircled him. Goku screamed as the crystal ball went blank.  
  
"Goku!" Krillian screamed in horror. "What does that guy mean? Who are those people?"  
  
Bardock shook as he paled. "The woman is the Angel of Death, I can feel her aura... it's very strong. The other two, I'm not sure."  
  
"Yeah... but it means that Goku is alive on Earth in some different form!" Krillian screamed, "Oh man... this is heavy... if he's not dead, where is he?"  
  
Bardock growled as he came up and put both hands on the staff. "I will find out! Crystal ball here my plea, where oh where could my son be!"  
  
"Find out and you shall suffer." Kyuushi's image said as she appeared and the crystal ball blanked out.  
  
"Damn it!" Bardock roared as he bashed his fist onto the floor and it shook. "I have to find out!"  
  
"Calm down, Bardock..." Krillian advised, "You can't focus if you're bashing floors. Look, let's try a more... Human approach. Now, if you were Goku and you have somehow transform, where would you go?"  
  
"That is obvious, I would go to my family." Bardock said as he relaxed, "That vision takes place only a few weeks ago. Only the day before the Saiyans vanished."  
  
"Okay, so did anything weird happened around then?"  
  
Bardock frowned and said, "Well... Gohan got shot.... Trey was reunited with his father... that dog, Goldheart, showed up from nowhere..."  
  
"Goldheart... showed up from..."   
  
The two trailed off as they looked at each other. "GOLDHEART!" They screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh man... oh man... Goku is now Goten's dog!" Krillian realized as he held his hair.   
  
"I can't believe it! My son's a dog!" Bardock screamed as his aura flared around him. "This... this is impossible!"  
  
"Hey, you and Gohan change into apes, I was dead twice, and right now three teenagers are training to fight the Angel of Death. Goku being reincarnated as a dog is possible." Krillian reasoned, "Oh man! Why didn't we see it before?!"  
  
"Because, I made it so." Kyuushi said as she appeared out of the shadows. "Greetings, mortals, I am Kyuushi, the Angel of Death."  
  
Krillian and Bardock went into defense position. "Why did you turn my son into a dog?!" Bardock demanded as he grabbed his staff.  
  
"For his own protection." Kyuushi said as she crossed her arms. "Goku, Kakarot, is a very powerful warrior. The strongest Saiyan I have ever seen, besides Gohan. We had to hide him from the force responsible for the Saiyans' disappearance."   
  
"And who did that?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I can't say until Gohan and his friends prove that they are ready." Kyuushi said, "That is why both of you must remain quiet about Goku's state. Do not tell anyone or the consequences will be disastrous."  
  
"Not even his wife and kids?" Krillian asked as a tear came down his face for his friend's fate.  
  
"Especially not his wife and family." Kyuushi slowly rippled away as she said, "I will be watching." She vanished from the room, leaving a pair of confused warriors behind.  
  
Krillian gulped as he sat down. "That... she scares me."  
  
Bardock could only nod as he sat down as well. "That force is incredible. That aura of death is so potent. Kakarot... Goku... oh my son." He moaned as he held his head.  
  
"We shouldn't tell anyone. There's no telling what might happen if we do." Krillian said as he looked down. "And we might put Goku in danger and we can't do that."  
  
"No... but Kakarot's a dog. He must be going through hell right now." Bardock stood up and said, "I'll check on him."  
  
"I'll join you." Krillian said, "Besides, I need to think about this."  
  
The two warriors walked out of the room stunned. Krillian was shocked about Goku's new form. A part of him was happy that Goku's back, but the other part of him was confused on how to deal with the fact that his best friend is now a pet.  
  
Bardock was dismayed at his son's state. Kakarot was the most powerful Saiyan alive, he was the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. He had defeated Freeza in combat and saved the world many times. He had even brought forth a pair of half-breeds who were far stronger than he would dream to be. Now his powerful son had been reduced to a pet who couldn't even speak.   
  
"Bardock, you okay?" Krillian asked as they walked down to the biodome. "Look, I know you're upset about Goku but..."  
  
"I'm fine. Saiyans don't care about their children." Bardock said coldly.  
  
**Gee, I wonder why do I have a hard time believing that.** Krillian thought but decided not to say anything. "Okay." He looked up and started to scan out for Goten and Trunks. He knew that Goldheart or Goku would be with Goten, those two would stay with each other. "This way."  
  
They made their way to the biodome where Goldheart was walking around with Marron on his back. "Giddyap!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe Goldheart can handle her on his back." Eighteen said as she sipped some tea.  
  
"Well... that dog is one of a kind." Chi Chi smiled at the dog.  
  
Marron looked up and saw Krillian and Bardock standing there staring at her and Goldheart. "Daddy!"  
  
"Hey, sweatpea." Krillian said as he came up and took Marron off Goldheart. "Hey... boy." Krillian felt slightly uncomfortable but hugged his daughter. "How can you handle carrying her, Buddy?" He asked the dog. **I don't believe it, even as a dog, Goku is still larger than me.**  
  
"He's strong, Daddy!" Marron explained as she giggled, "He liked being a horsey for me!"  
  
"I bet he does." Krillian patted Goldheart on the back and said, "He's like that."  
  
Goldheart tilted his head and made a small 'wolrf' sound.  
  
"Yeah..." Krillian nodded.  
  
"Krillian, Bardock, are you two okay?" Chi Chi asked concerned at the two. "You look like someone died."  
  
"I'm fine." Krillian grinned slightly, "We... we were just trying to find Goku in the Next Dimension and we can't find him."  
  
"I'm sure you can find Goku and the other Saiyans." Bulma said, "I've known Goku longer than anyone else here, he's probably off training in some weird Next Dimension place."  
  
"Perhaps."   
  
Bardock stared at Goldheart and his heart pounded. His son was a pet. His race is imprisoned by some powerful being he knew nothing about. He was the weakest Saiyan alive. The only other Saiyan couldn't care less about his race. "No..." Bardock whispered as his heart pounded harder. His crystal ball started to flicker. "I..." His eyes went blank as he stared upward. Rage filled his heart as his body tensed.   
  
"What the..." Bulma wondered as she stepped back.  
  
"I think he's doing it." Chi Chi gasped as she recognized what was going on.  
  
Bardock's hair went gold as a bright explosion overwhelmed him. "KAKAROT!!!" He screamed as his eyes went green and his crystal ball glowed bright red.   
  
"Grandpa! You went gold!" Goten gushed as he came up. "You did it!"  
  
Bardock stared down at his hands and then he looked around. "How?" He wondered as he felt great power in every cell of his being. He never felt anything like it before, even in his ape form. "Is this what it's like?"  
  
"What was that?!" Gohan exclaimed as he, Triforce, and Videl ran in. Gohan and Videl were in normal mode while Triforce looked the same.   
  
"Grandpa went Super Saiyan!" Goten said as he pointed to the golden warrior.  
  
"Awesome!" Gohan applauded as he hugged his grandfather. "I wish Dad was here to see this."  
  
"Kakarot." Bardock whispered as he stared at Goldheart. He flickered back to normal and he collapsed onto his knees.  
  
"I don't get it! How did Bardock go Super Saiyan?! He wasn't in battle!" Bulma exclaimed, "And he's not the type who's 'born' a Super Saiyan."  
  
"I was angry and frustrated about what was going on." Bardock explained as he sat on the ground looking down. "My people were held by a super-powerful foe that could overwhelm Freeza in a heartbeat. Lord Vegita didn't really care about his heritage.... and my son... Kakarot... I can't find him. I guess it just overwhelmed me."  
  
"I understand..." Chi Chi said as Goldheart came up and rested his head on Bardock's knee. "I love my sons too... if I couldn't find them even after they died, I'd feel like I would go Super Saiyan too."   
  
Bardock put his hand on his son's head. "I know... I just feel so helpless." Tears ran down his face as he wiped them away. "Damn it."  
  
"It's okay, Grandpa, you will be a great help in the future. You can do what no other warrior can do. You can see beyond sight and Ki senses." Gohan comforted, "That will be a great help. Especially now since you can go Super Saiyan like the rest of us."  
  
"I wasn't even trying." Bardock confessed as he chuckled.  
  
"Neither did Goku." Krillian said, "Trust me, if Goku was here right now, he'd be proud of you."  
  
Goldheart barked as he gently nudged Bardock on the stomach. "Yes, he would." Bardock sighed as he patted the dog.   
  
"So, Triforce, you won the bet?" Bulma asked as she glanced at the three teenagers.  
  
"Yes." Triforce took out some pepper and sneezed.   
  
Trey sighed in relief as he ran his hand through his short hair. "That felt so much better. Triforce was a state of mind. I guess he can be sustained longer than the body itself."   
  
"Why don't you stay that way?" Chi Chi asked, "You are so much more powerful as Triforce."  
  
Trey shrugged and said, "I know but... well... I like being Trey and Trigun, less lonely that way." He glanced at Gohan and Videl. "And now... the bet..." He grinned evilly and said, "You two have to go on one dinner date and a movie before our battle with Kyuushi."  
  
Gohan and Videl's jaws dropped and everyone else snickered.   
  
"A date?!" Gohan and Videl exclaimed at once.  
  
"Anything I want you two to do." Trey said as he smirked, "And I was Triforce at the time. One dinner and a movie, no other people and you don't have to get a hotel room."  
  
"Heh heh... Gohan on a date." Krillian grinned evilly, "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Oh! Trey! You are so clever!" Chi Chi gushed, "I'll get grandchildren! Bardock can be a great-Grandfather!"  
  
"Mom... Krillian... you two aren't helping!" Gohan whined as he turned bright red.  
  
"You are growing up so fast." Bulma sighed, "Why, it seems like only yesterday that you were just taller than my knee and scared to death of Turtle." She frowned and muttered, "Great, now I feel old."  
  
"Now, now... a deal is a deal." Trey said as he winked.  
  
"Great..." Videl sighed as she held her head as she blushed.  
  
"And right over here is our biodome where all of our animals live." Mrs. Briefs said as she, the students, Yamcha, and Instructor Isaiso with a bandage over his head came in. Videl and Trey quickly flew up and hovered over their heads.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Yamcha said as he looked around to see that everything looked normal. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, we were just chilling out." Bulma said as she leaned back. "Did you kids have fun?"  
  
"It was good." Erasa said as she held up her camera. "I got some great pictures!" She blushed and giggled at the sight of the handsome mysterious husband of Bulma Briefs. "I'm so glad to see you, Gohan, and out of that weird costume."  
  
"Me too." Gohan grinned as he scratched his head in relief that his classmates wouldn't have to be mindwiped.   
  
"Okay, class, that's the end of our tour. Now, follow me and we can go to the gift shop and I can offer everyone some complimentary tea." Mrs. Briefs said as she gestured outside. The group followed, leaving the Z warriors alone.  
  
"I'm glad that those guys didn't see anything." Bulma sighed in relief, "Can you imagine the chaos if they saw what really happened here?"  
  
"I don't want to think about it." Videl said as she and Trey landed and lay back on the grass.   
  
"Me neither." Gohan agreed as he lay back as well.   
  
*****  
  
It was quiet as Bardock stood in the woods watching his family enter with Goldheart in tow. "Kakarot..." He sighed as he held his head.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Piccolo asked as he came up.  
  
"How?" Bardock asked, stunned.  
  
"A certain Angel of Death told me." Piccolo replied, "Look, I understand how you feel. When I first found out, I was shocked myself. He was like a brother to me and to see him like that... it was almost like an insult to him. But, he doesn't really mind that much. He's alive and with his family-"  
  
"And he can't talk or fly." Bardock interrupted, "It's not right. It's not fair."  
  
"Hey, who says life is fair." Piccolo said, "Goku knows that you know... tonight, while everyone's asleep, talk to him. I know that you love him enough to go Super Saiyan over. Heh, never saw it coming."  
  
"Okay." Bardock nodded as he watched the house.  
  
Night fell and all was quiet. Bardock slowly came up and saw the window slightly opened. Goldheart jumped out and landed and looked up.   
  
"Kakarot." Bardock whispered as he rubbed his son's head.   
  
Goku nodded and then tilted his head toward the woods. Bardock only nodded and followed the dog.  
  
After getting some distance, Goku stopped and stared up at him. Bardock could now see the intelligence in the dog's eyes. He understood that Bardock had something to say. "Kakarot... Goku... eh... I'm sorry. I wish I had been more of a father to you... I was dead of course but still..." Bardock sighed as he remembered that faithful day. "I didn't know that you would grow up to be so powerful. You were only born with a power level of two and among Saiyans, that's a disgrace. I am proud of you now, my son. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Goku barked once and then put his head on Bardock's shoulder.  
  
"I guess that mean yes." The warrior whispered as he wrapped his arms around his son. "I won't tell a soul about this... but I will find a way to fix this. I will get them back. I will find a way to bring our people back, even Hell was better than that prison they are in right now. I will get them back and I will make sure you won't be a pet any more." A single tear came out of Bardock's eye and he whispered, "I won't let you down again."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. The Day Before the Battle

George Lucas owns Star Wars. Many thanks to Nadia Rose and Darkheart81 for the major help in this chapter.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 16  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun rose as usual over the peaceful mountains. Chi Chi was up and watched the sun as she sat in her futon with Goldheart on her lap. "I can't believe how much time passed." She whispered as she stroked the dog's head. "The month just flew by... now tomorrow Gohan and the others will fight a real angel."  
  
Goldheart whined as he nuzzled Chi Chi's stomach.  
  
"Of course, I'm worried and you are too... but I guess I'm always worried, what mother wouldn't be worried?" Chi Chi smiled at the dog. "I'm glad you're here with me... I don't think I could go through this without you." She got up and brushed her hair and put on her clothes. "Come on, we have work to do." Chi Chi said as she opened the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Tomorrow... is the day." Trey said as he got up and slipped on his clothes. "I wish we had more training."  
  
"We did train in the Room of Spirit and Time for a couple of years." Gohan said as he put on his clothes. "That helped out a lot."  
  
"I suppose... we better rest today and do what we have to do." Trey suggested as he glanced at his best friend. "Like that bet we made?"  
  
Gohan groaned at the thought of the bet he and Videl made with Triforce. Gohan and Videl lost and as a result, they had to go on a dinner-and-a-movie date. It will be Gohan's first date. "I'm kinda nervous. I've never gone on a date before!"  
  
"Just be nice and pay for the meal." Trey suggested.  
  
**And don't be scared of her.** Trigun said in his mind.   
  
"Okay... I wonder if Videl fixed that thing about her being a wanted fugitive yet?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I think she's working on that right now." Trey said as he looked out the window at Videl's house.   
  
*****  
  
Videl flew through the air with the gauntlet disguising her form. The crowds of people looked up at her in astonishment. She could understand why Gohan and the others had kept their secret for so long. Most people couldn't comprehend the thought of aliens among them or the fact that some Humans could blow up this planet with a mere finger.   
  
She looked down to see a gun fight between a group of criminals and police officers. **Has it been so long since I have been 'normal'?** Videl wondered as she quickly surrounded the criminals in bubbles and knocked them out.  
  
The officers stopped their firing and Videl left them confused.  
  
"It's not even a challenge to fight criminals now." Videl sighed as she flew toward the mansion. She could sense her father and the servants inside. "It's now or never." Videl muttered as she ducked into a dark alley and changed into her normal clothes. She ran as fast as she could towards the mansion, beyond the speed normal people could follow.  
  
Finally, she arrived at the mansion and keyed in her password. Oddly enough, the door opened. She walked in to see the servants stopping and staring at her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she came in and walked upstairs where she felt her father's Ki and another power.  
  
Her hands shook as she came up to her father's office. "Okay... this is it." She muttered as she opened the door and saw her father talking to a strange man with ice blond hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a white suit.   
  
"Videl!" Hercule exclaimed as he got up and ran to her. "I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
Videl held up her hand and said, "Why did you make up that rumor about me being kidnapped and brainwashed by some evil supervillain?"  
  
"I was only trying to get you back." Hercule explained as he held up Videl's letter. "Adam Lazarus, my new agent, suggested that I make others think that you are in danger so you would come back."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Adam said as he smiled at her. Videl nearly shivered at the tone. Her bracelet glowed and she can feel it. There was something about him she can't understand.   
  
"That is okay." Videl said slowly, "But you could've just go and try to find me yourself. You are my father after all."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but why were you mad at me?" Hercule asked as he sat down. "I gave you everything a father can give. A nice home, a good school, a reputation as the most powerful girl in the world, what more can a father give?"  
  
"Time and the truth." Videl said as she crossed her arms. "I know what really happened at the Cell Games. While I was gone, I was training under the Golden Warriors themselves, under the real hero of the Cell Games and he's not you."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say." Hercule confessed, "I was only trying to make you proud of me."  
  
"By lying to me?!" Videl screamed as she hovered up and let loose a bright aura. "Look at me! I can fly without strings or engines! Those so called tricks are real! I was living under a lie!" Tears ran down Videl's face as she lowered down. "I bullied a classmate of mine because his father was using Ki-based attacks. I made his life a living hell and I can never make up for it." Videl explained as she shook. "All I wanted was a father that actually spent time with me!"  
  
"Do not worry about the fugitive status." Adam said as he smiled, "We are taking care of it as we speak."   
  
"Excuse me?" A woman came in, who looked identical to Videl back when she had longer hair. "Oh! I don't know you hired someone else!"  
  
"Who is she?" Videl demanded as she glared at the woman. "Why does she look like me?!"  
  
"She's your decoy." Adam explained, "She will apologize to the world in your stead about what happened and that you were training... she will hang around while you are away."  
  
"So, in other words, you hired a replacement." Videl felt anger rushing through her body. Her father didn't care about her. That agent of his had hired another girl to replace her. "Damn you! I'm not an employee I'm your daughter! Why can't you see that?!"  
  
"Listen honey, Adam thought that-" Hercule tried to explain as the look-a-like ducked out of the room.  
  
"Who the hell cares what Adam thinks?! You didn't trust me enough seven years ago to tell me the truth. And you're hiring some...some actress to act like she's me proves that you still don't trust me." Videl felt her heart breaking. She wanted to kill Hercule and she had the power to do so, yet she couldn't.  
  
"Videl! I tr-" Hercule tried to interrupt again.  
  
Videl's bracelet glowed and morphed into a fingerless gauntlet. She was tired of his lies. "I'm ashamed to be the daughter of a fraud like you!"  
  
"Listen here young lady! I'm your-"  
  
"My father? I've met several people who have acted more like a father to me then you ever have!" Videl screamed as she thought of Piccolo, the man who trained her in Ki. He was silent and yet supported her when she needed it. Trey and Gohan had also been there for her. Trey, Trigun, whoever he was, he was the first who could see her potential and Gohan was the first one to treat her like a equal. Chi Chi and many others treated her like a friend.  
  
"NOW HOLD IT RI…"  
  
"Ever since Mom left you've controlled my life! You haven't allowed me to do anything that I want to-" Videl's yelling stopped when her father was suddenly in front of her with his arm raised as though he is going to hit her. Videl blocked the fist and said, "I'm leaving..." She fired a small blast at the window and flew out. She hovered outside of the hole and said, "Goodbye... FATHER!" She blasted off in a bright blue streak.  
  
"Wait!" Hercule pleaded as he ran to the hole and saw nothing but a bright blue streak. "Why did I do that?" He moaned as he sat down and rest his head on the desk.  
  
Adam smirked as he stared at his red ring. It swirled with a power of its own. "You won't win, Kyuushi."  
  
*****  
  
"Mom made a great breakfast." Gohan sighed as he patted his full stomach. He, Trey, Goten, and Goldheart were lying in the middle of the pasture staring up at the blue sky watching the clouds go by.   
  
"Beautiful day today," Trey observed as he inhaled deeply. "I'm glad we decided to take a day off... we can't afford to be exhausted before our battle."  
  
"Look at all the clouds, Goldheart." Goten pointed to the white fluffy clouds. "There's a pickle... and there's Trunks... hey! That one looks just like Vegita!"  
  
"I remember back when my Dad and I would spend the day watching the clouds." Gohan sighed, "We can just lay there for hours at a time, like this. They say that your state of mind can be revealed by what you see in those clouds. What do you see, Trey?"  
  
Trey smiled and said, "Well... I see us fighting... my moms... that one looks like Kyuushi..."  
  
"And Trigun?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
Trey blushed as he heard Trigun's answer in his mind. "Let's just say that it's not meant to be heard by minors."  
  
"Oh." Gohan blushed as well.  
  
"I wonder what Goldheart sees?" Goten wondered as he grinned at the dog who was staring up as well.  
  
"Who knows? None of us know what dogs think." Trey said as he smiled. "And I can't read his mind."  
  
Goldheart got up and walked away and the others watched.  
  
"Where ya going, boy?" Goten asked concerned.  
  
"Who knows?" Gohan sighed as he closed his eyes. "Maybe Goldheart is going back for more food." He chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed as he went into the woods. The past month had been hard for him. Gohan and his friends have been training almost non-stop for the battle with Kyuushi and he couldn't help them train. True, he did play and cheer them up when one got sad, but it wasn't the same.  
  
He sighed as he lay down on the forest floor. So far Bardock, Piccolo, and Krillian were the only mortals who knew his fate. They had been secretive about it since it could cost him his life or worse but it must have been hard on them. They had visited on occasion to check up on Gohan but to also check on himself. He would find ways to wander away so they could talk to him. His tail wagged as he thought about Bardock and the others letting him know what was going on and treating him like he was before.  
  
His family had been very kind to him. Goten and Trunks would play every chance they had with him. Goten seemed to notice that he was different from other dogs. The young boy, while not as book smart as Gohan seemed to have his father's ability to read people and look inside them. Gohan, Trey, and Videl had also played with him and confided in him, yet it still hurted when Gohan confessed that he still felt responsible for his death. Chi Chi looked so happy when she was around him. At night, she would still whisper in her sleep and he would wake up and think to her. She would talk as if she could hear him and maybe she could.   
  
His canine ears perked up as he heard some crying in the distance. **Is that Videl?** He wondered as he got up and ran to the source. He ran as fast as his four legs could carry him until he saw Videl sitting under the tree weeping.   
  
*****  
  
Videl's heart felt like it would shatter if she didn't stop holding her chest. "Why?" She moaned as she wiped her tears on her hands.   
  
She felt something on her knees and looked down to see Goldheart looking back up with his head on her lap. "How did you find me?" Videl croaked as she sniffed.   
  
Goldheart whined as he looked up as if he can sense her pain.  
  
She stared down at the dog and smiled slightly. She wanted to talk about this but she didn't know who to tell first. Now she know, she could always confide in man's best friend. "Goldheart, you won't believe what happened. I was going to my father's house to confront him and... *sob*... he and his agent hired a look-a-like to replace me!"  
  
Goldheart sat straight up in shock and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"It's true, I saw her myself." Videl sobbed, "Why? Am I not good enough for him? Can't he trust me?"  
  
Goldheart looked away and growled.  
  
Videl chuckled. "You're mad at him too, aren't you? I don't blame you. It's not fair... I love him but he treats me... like a puppet, an extension of his greatness. I know I've surpassed him. I wish I can just knock him out."  
  
Goldheart whimpered as he lay his head on her knees again.  
  
"But, I can't. Gohan and Trey are so lucky. Their fathers actually care for them. I know that Gohan's father is dead and Trey only recently forgave his father but... Gohan loves Goku and has complete faith in him and Trey seem to have faith in his father too... I wish I was that lucky." Videl confided as she stroked the dog's head. "You know, you are the only normal one here. I mean, you're just an ordinary dog, no alien blood, no history as a warlord princess... no super-powerful magical weapon that can't be taken off..." Videl gazed at her bracelet. "I wish I was normal too, but then I wouldn't be able to fly and I love to fly."  
  
Videl sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I love protecting other people and doing things no normal person can do, and it brought me closer to Gohan." She looked around and whispered, "Don't tell anyone this, but I think that Gohan's cute."  
  
Goldheart's eyes widened as he looked right at Videl.  
  
"Yes, I think Gohan's cute." Videl blushed as she felt more confident. "I... even dreamt about kissing him and... maybe getting married." She looked down feeling embarrassed for confessing her deepest secrets to a dog. "Silly isn't it?"  
  
Goldheart barked and whined as he nudged Videl's arm.  
  
"Okay, maybe it's not so silly to you, but I... I don't know if I'm the type of person Gohan likes. I wish I do know what he likes..." Videl sighed.  
  
Goldheart stared at her and then got up and ran off.  
  
"Goldheart?" Videl asked confused. Then, she remembered what she said before. "No... he wouldn't... would he?"  
  
*****  
  
"I think that one looks like a giant cream pie." Gohan said as he point up. "And that one looks like Piccolo."  
  
"Maybe..." Trey sighed as he glanced at Goten who had fallen asleep. Suddenly, he sat up and saw Goldheart bounding toward them. "Goldheart."   
  
"Huh?" Gohan said as the dog came up and started barking wildly. "What is it, boy? Is it Kyuushi?"  
  
Goldheart whined and then started barking toward a certain direction.   
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Gohan asked as he got up.  
  
Goldheart let out a low growl and then went up to Gohan's legs and nudged him.   
  
"I think he wants you to follow him." Goten interpreted as he woke up.  
  
"Okay." Gohan nodded as the dog ran off. Gohan ran after him, confused on what the big emergency was.  
  
The two ran through the woods and Gohan saw Videl sitting under a tree wiping her eyes. "Hey, Videl, are you okay?"  
  
Videl nodded and then glared at Goldheart. "You brought him here didn't you?"  
  
Goldheart whined slightly as he ducked his head.   
  
"I'm sure she wasn't that mad at you." Gohan chuckled as he patted the dog's head. "Why don't you go and play with Goten and Trey for a while?"  
  
Goldheart glanced at Videl and then at Gohan and walked away.  
  
"Good, boy." Gohan complimented as he watched the dog ran off.   
  
"I can't believe he did that." Videl moaned, "Why?"  
  
"Because I guess he knew that you needed me somehow... dogs are that perceptive." Gohan figured as he shrugged, "Especially, that one. So, what's wrong?"  
  
"My father, that's what." Videl muttered as she bowed her head down. "I went there like you said and... and... he hired a replacement!"  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged as he stood up. "WHAT?! WHY?!"  
  
"I don't know... I guess he wanted someone more 'reliable'." Videl sighed, "The good news is that my fugitive status has been removed but... I still want to hide. Why doesn't he trust me? I'm an adult, I've fought hundreds of criminals and saved many lives. I am even trusted with the most powerful weapon in the world... why can't my father trust me?" Videl wondered as tears came down her face.  
  
"I don't know. But, we trust you. Tomorrow, when we go off to fight the Angel of Death, there's no one I would rather have by my side than you." Gohan said as he put his arm around Videl's shoulders. "Don't let Hercule bother you."  
  
"He's my father. I can't help it. He wanted to _replace_ me." Videl said as she leaned into Gohan's arms.   
  
"No one can replace you, Videl. You're too special." Gohan said as he gently wiped away Videl's tears.  
  
"Thanks." Videl sniffed, "I can't stand it. I hate him. I hate him!"  
  
"Let it out." Gohan urged, "It's okay to feel betrayed. I don't blame you. I can go there myself and..."  
  
"No!" Videl ordered as she glared at him. "I... it's personal. I don't want you to get involved. My father isn't powerful like you but he does have influence. If he knows who you are, he'll use his influence to ruin your life! No... it's my problem. I'll deal with it when the time is right."  
  
Gohan sighed as he hugged Videl. "Okay... only because you don't want me to... why don't we spend the day together? I mean we gotta relax before we go off tomorrow. We still have that deal with Trey about the date and the movie."  
  
Videl nodded as she blushed at the hug. "Okay. We can do that."  
  
"Good." Gohan grinned as he let go. "Wanna get some breakfast? I'm sure Mom can whip something up for you."  
  
Videl smiled as she and Gohan went to the house. "Okay."   
  
*****  
  
Goten and Trey stood side-by-side. "Okay, show me what Goldheart can do." Trey said amused as Goten took a serious step forward.  
  
"Okay... ready, Goldheart?" Goten asked in a tone that would mirror his father's.  
  
Goldheart barked and sat straight up.  
  
"Okay! Lay down!" Goten ordered.  
  
Goldheart lay down on the ground.  
  
"Sit up!"  
  
Goldheart sat up.  
  
"Roll over!"  
  
Goldheart rolled over.  
  
"Kamehame!"   
  
Goldheart sat up on his hind legs and had his right front paw over his left front paw, similar to the Kamehame ha move.  
  
"Play dead!"   
  
Goldheart collapsed onto the ground and remained still.  
  
"Resurrect!"  
  
Goldheart sat up and barked.  
  
Goten took out a small bag and tossed it to the ground. "Senzus!"  
  
Goldheart rushed to the bag and carried to Goten and shook a few rocks out.  
  
Goten lay down and said, "Rescue me!"  
  
Goldheart grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and dragged him to Trey.  
  
Goten laughed as he got up and scratched Goldheart's head. "Good boy, Goldheart!" Goten reached into his pocket and gave the dog a doggie treat. "Here you go."  
  
"That is impressive." Trey confessed as he nodded. "You are really making progress with him."  
  
"Goldheart's smart, he can pick things up fast." Goten said as he hugged the dog. "I want him to help out in battle."  
  
Trey smiled as he shook his head. "He will... I'm sure he can make a difference. You are a good owner. Not many boys would train their dogs to be a rescue dog."  
  
"I know..." Goten blushed and then Goldheart licked him. "Hey! Hee hee... I can never get used to that!"  
  
Chi Chi watched from the distance and sighed. Goldheart and Goten got along so well. It wasn't hard for her to take care of the dog. Goldheart is smart, brave, and housebroken. He never broke anything or chew anything up. The only thing that annoyed her was him stealing food from the table, However, she didn't mind that much.  
  
Ever since he came she had felt comfortable. Every night he slept at the foot of her futon and she wouldn't be alone. In fact, it was as if Goku was sleeping with her. She smiled slightly and wondered if Goku had sent Goldheart to keep her company or that maybe Goku was Goldheart reincarnated somehow. She shook her head at the thought. She couldn't tell anyone what she thought, it would make her sound desperate or crazy and she didn't want that.  
  
"Are you boys done training?" Chi Chi asked as she finally came forward.  
  
"Uh huh... I was showing Trey what Goldheart can do!" Goten gushed as Goldheart came and sat at Chi Chi's feet. "I've trained him to do all sorts of things so he can help!"  
  
"Well... I was hoping for a nice normal dog but that's so sweet. I'm glad you are taking such active interest in our dog." Chi Chi confessed as she pet the dog. "What can he do?"  
  
"I've taught him the basic dog tricks and then I taught him how to fetch senzus, rescue people, and check this out." Goten looked at Trey. "Trey, can you go that way into the forest?"  
  
"Sure." Trey nodded as he went into the woods.   
  
Goten sat down and moaned as he held his leg. "Oh... I'm hurt... Goldheart! Fetch help!"  
  
Goldheart barked as he ran into the woods and came out nudging and pulling at Trey until they reached Goten. Then, Goldheart barked as he stepped to the side.   
  
"Good boy!" Goten said as he patted the dog. "Cool huh?"  
  
Chi Chi laughed as she scratched Goldheart behind the ear. "Yes... you are a smart dog, aren't you?" She sighed as she stood up. "Anyway, I need you three to get cleaned up. Bulma and her family is coming over as well as Trey's family and our friends."  
  
"Cool! Then, I can show off what Goldheart here can do to Trunks!" Goten exclaimed, "What about my grandpas?"  
  
"Both of them will be here too... I think that a small party might be appropriate for tonight." Chi Chi said, "That's why I need you two to clean up the house and make sure none of the Ki burns are showing."  
  
"Okay." Trey and Goten said as they ran off. They knew they are super fast and any chore would take only a few minutes of super speed to finish.   
  
Goldheart stared up at her and Chi Chi said, "You too."  
  
The dog nodded and ran off after them.   
  
*****  
  
It was dark as Kyuushi lit a candle in front of a group of statues. It had been over a thousand years since she had ventured into the memorial. Despite the time passed by, it still hurt to see the remains of her fellow angels.  
  
A single tear came down her cheek as she went onto her knees. "Forgive me for not visiting for so long. It had been hard for me to come here. The mortals... the chosen have grown strong but I'm afraid that it may not be enough. I'm afraid that he will be too strong for us to handle. I wish I can tell them now but I know that I have to wait till they can prove themselves. What if they're not ready? What if I can kill them in battle tomorrow? I do not wish to defeat them but I cannot show mercy! I failed you in the first battle, when the traitor turned on us, I do not wish to fail you again."  
  
"You never failed them." Kaioshin said as he came forward with Kiboto by his side. "You are a survivor, my angel. You saved me in the Fall of the Angels. You must fight the Chosen or chaos will rule."  
  
"I know, but it is still hard." Kyuushi said as she gazed at the statures. "The irony... the Angel of Death, fearing to kill."  
  
"You value life, Kyuushi, that is right."  
  
"I know." Kyuushi said as she lit another candle. "Please my friends, give me strength for the upcoming battle and do not disappoint me."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe that jerk did that to you!" Chi Chi screamed as she tossed together ingredients to cook Videl's late breakfast. She was in a relatively good mood until Gohan and Videl came in looking miserable. At first she had thought they had a fight, but then Videl told her everything and her mood changed from pleasant to vengeful. "I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE 'CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, NO ONE HAS A RIGHT TO REPLACE YOU LIKE THAT! NO FATHER SHOULD REPLACE THEIR CHILDREN WITH... ACTORS!"  
  
Gohan and Videl cringed at the loud voice. "Chi Chi, I know that you and everyone else want to kill my father but you can't. It's a family problem." Videl said.  
  
"And we're your family." Chi Chi said as she put down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "I mean, you two will get married someday and Hercule and I will be in-laws. And as your future mother-in-law, I have a duty to help you!"  
  
"Mom..." Gohan whispered as he blushed. **Why does everyone think that Videl and I will get married? We haven't even dated yet?!**  
  
"Okay... so... what will you do, Videl?" Chi Chi asked concerned.  
  
"I... was hoping that maybe you can let me stay here for a while longer?" Videl asked as she looked down and slowly eat. She swallowed and said, "I don't mean to impose on you."  
  
"Not at all." Chi Chi said softly, "You are welcomed to stay at our place as long as you need to."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Now... what will you two do for your date?" Chi Chi asked, "I'm throwing a small party so we can have fun before your battle with Kyuushi."  
  
"A party?" Videl repeated stunned, "Who's coming?"  
  
"Oh... my father, Goku's father... Piccolo... Trey's family and Bulma's family... Krillian's family... Dende and Mr. Popo... just a gathering of a few friends." Chi Chi counted off, "It will all take place outside of course."  
  
"Of course." Gohan muttered, "Maybe Trey will let us have lunch and a matinee together. I don't want to miss the party."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind." Chi Chi said, "Oh, I want to invite your mother and her friend, Eighter, to the party too, but can you tell us where she lives so we can get them?"  
  
"She lives up in Jingle Village. I can give you the address but she lives far up north. Who will pick them up?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'm sure one of the guests can pick them up on the way. It's not that far off course." Chi Chi said as she poured a cup of tea.   
  
"Thanks." Videl said as she smiled. She did miss her mother, despite the phone calls and visits, she wanted her mother to meet her other friends and Eighter's little 'brother' and 'sister'. "But what can we do on our date?" Her face lit up and she said, "I got it. Rollerblading."  
  
"Rollerblading?" Trigun asked as he came in. "Rollerblading? How can you two get it on rollerblading?"  
  
Chi Chi slapped the man on the head. "Trigun! Don't think about things like that! Gohan and Videl are too young for that! They have to wait till they're married."  
  
"Hey, Trigun." Gohan said, "I'm surprised you're here."  
  
"Eh... Trey was dusting and he sneezed and here I am." Trigun explained as he smirked.   
  
"Oh... okay." Gohan said as he sweatdropped. "So... Trigun, you heard of the party?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Trigun exclaimed as he took out a pair of guns from his jacket and held them in the air. "I'm ready to party! Bring out the beer and dip!"  
  
Chi Chi snarled as she snatched the guns away. "There's no beer! This is a nice non-alcoholoic party! Do you want fight tomarrow with a hangover?! I don't think so!" She tossed the guns into the trashcan. "Now! Go out there and help Goten clean the house! I don't care who you are right now, just go!"  
  
Trigun sighed as he turned away. "Awww man..." He pouted as he walked away. "No beer... what kind of party has no beer?"  
  
**The type setting before a vital battle.** Trey replied in his mind.   
  
Trigun scowled as he walked away. "I'm don't feel like cleaning." He muttered as he got out some pepper. "You clean, Trey."  
  
In a sneeze and a poof of smoke, Trey appeared. "I hate it when you leave the work to me." Trey commented as he walked away.  
  
"Those two have issues." Videl commented as she shook her head. "How can they handle being with each other?"  
  
"Who knows... let's get to work on our date." Gohan said as he put his arm around Videl's shoulder.   
  
"Okay."   
  
*****  
  
The day passed quickly as the group prepared for their last day before the battle.  
  
"Now, Vegita, I want you to be on your best behavior." Bulma said as she flew the aircraft to Chi Chi's house. "I don't want you to challenge Gohan or Trey to any spars!"  
  
Vegita scowled as he crossed his arms. "What do you expect for me to do? Play with that stupid dog of theirs?"  
  
"You can talk to the others. And Bardock will be there too, you two can reminisce about the 'good old days'." Bulma argued.  
  
"I don't care for that weakling. He may be Kakarot's father but he can barely go Super Saiyan. He's worthless." Vegita grunted.  
  
"He may not be as strong as you, Vegita, but Bardock is gifted. Just don't make any trouble." Bulma warned and then glared at Trunks who was sitting beside her. "And that goes for you too, Trunks."  
  
Trunks gulped and nodded. "Okay."  
  
*****  
  
The house was filled with people as Chi Chi, Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Trey were busy getting everyone drinks.  
  
"Let's see... we have Bulma's family, Krillian's family..." Chi Chi counted off as she looked around the crowd. "Hmmm... who else is coming?"  
  
"I think Piccolo and Suno's mom and uncle haven't shown up yet." Gohan figured as he looked around. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Videl said as she half swum through the crowd and reached the door and answered it. "Yeah?" Her face lit up. "Mom! Uncle Eighter!"  
  
Suno and Eighter went in and Suno hugged her daughter. "Videl! It's so good to see you again? How are you?"  
  
Videl looked down and thought, **I just found out that my father is trying to replace me literally, I'm going to face the Angel of Death tomorrow, and I'm scared to death of my date with Gohan.** "I'm fine."  
  
Suno half-glared at her daughter. Her mother's instincts told her that something wasn't right. However, Videl, however, was an adult and she trusted her. "Okay."  
  
"Little Videl!" Eighter greeted as he took his turn at the hug. Videl smiled warmly as she hugged the huge man. "You have grown stronger." The android noticed.  
  
"I've been training." Videl confessed, "Come, let me introduce you to the others."   
  
After Piccolo, Suno, and Eighter showed up, the party went outside. Chi Chi had already set up the tables and everyone was having a good time.  
  
Bulma had set up the Karaoke machine and there was a line in front for turns. Vegita scowled as he sat under a tree watching everything. He couldn't fight and he wasn't interested in talking to anyone. The Saiyan Prince looked up to see Goldheart holding a ball in his mouth. "Get away from me or I will blast you to Doggie Hell." Vegita threatened.  
  
Goldheart sighed and then walked away.  
  
"Good." Vegita smirked. "At least that animal has some common sense."  
  
"You should treat him better, Lord Vegita." Bardock advised as he came up with staff in hand. "He was only seeing if you wanted to play with him." **And Kakarot wanted you to have some fun.**  
  
"I don't play fetch." Vegita muttered, "Besides, I don't like dogs. Especially that one. He... there's something about him that I don't like."  
  
"You mean other than the fact that he's sweet, adorable, and everyone loves him? I think you're jealous." Bardock asked as he smirked at his superior.  
  
Vegita glared at the taller Saiyan. "Jealous? Of a dog? Ha! You may have the power to see the future and the current events, but you don't have a clue about what you're talking about!"  
  
Bardock sighed as he closed his eyes. "Maybe, I have a better idea than most people." He walked away and then met up with Yamcha.  
  
"Fool. Been here for over a month and he's already being influenced by this planet." Vegita grunted when he saw Goldheart again with Goten beside him.  
  
"Hi, Vegita! Wanna see what Goldheart can do? I've been training him!" Goten announced as he grinned.  
  
"Training him for what?" Vegita asked as he rose an eyebrow.  
  
"For battle!" Goten patted the dog. "He's gonna help if we have to fight any supervillainesses!"  
  
Vegita sighed as he stared at the dog. He didn't mind Goten and he had tolerated him in the past since he was Trunks' best friend. "Look, Goten, I have been in battles since before your father was born. And I know for a fact that dog won't last five minutes out there." Vegita said realistically.  
  
Goldheart whimpered slightly as he lowered his head.  
  
"He can so!" Goten argued as he wrapped both arms around the dog's neck. "Goldheart's special! He wasn't scared when Gohan and me train in Super Saiyan form! He can handle battles!"  
  
"Maybe he can handle watching you two fight, but when an enemy is attacking, that dog will froze!" Vegita explained as he pointed to Goldheart.  
  
The dog growled and barked angrily. **I'M NOT A COWARD!**  
  
"There, there... I know that you are brave." Goten said as he pet the dog. "Goldheart's brave. He's the bravest dog I know."  
  
"Why don't we test him out?" Vegita asked as he looked around, "Further away... away from these people."  
  
"Okay!" Goten said determined as he picked up the dog. "Let's go!"  
  
The two flew off and Trunks saw the two leaving. "I wonder what they are doing?" Trunks muttered as he flew up and followed.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita, Goten, carrying Goldheart, and Trunks who was following them flew to one of the training fields. It had been renovated by Trey and Videl for more efficiency. It was littered with various traps to keep them off guard and it even had a special fence to protect any innocent bystanders from wandering onto the land.  
  
"Okay, we'll work here." Vegita said as he landed.  
  
"Cool." Goten landed as well and let go of the dog. "Be careful of the traps. They're tricky."  
  
"I can handle any trap." Vegita boasted as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Good." Goten said as he nodded. "What do you want us to do first?"  
  
"Show me what this dog can do." Vegita advised and then looked up. "You can come down, Trunks."  
  
Trunks came out of the trees and said, "Okay."  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Wanna help prove how strong Goldheart can be?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks rose an eyebrow. He knew that Goten have been training Goldheart for the past month but he was slightly skeptical that a dog could be of any use. Still, Goldheart seemed different from any dog that he had ever seen before. He was smarter and stronger than the average dog and he had green eyes. As far as he knew, no dog he had ever met before should even have green eyes. "I'll just watch." He sighed.   
  
"All right. Show them what you can do, boy!" Goten said as he powered up.   
  
*****  
  
"So, that's how you met Goku!" Suno exclaimed as she and Chi Chi were having tea as the others were talking around them. They had discovered a great deal in common. They were both strong girls, they had both met Goku under strange circumstances, and they both have plans of marrying off their kids.  
  
"Yes, it was such a long time ago." Chi Chi said as she blushed. "I'm surprised that Goku never mentioned you. Of course... I don't think he talks about his past much. Goku's the type that lives the present and not dwell in the past."   
  
"True..." Suno said as she looked down. "You know, I miss him. I wish I can see him again."  
  
"Me too." Chi Chi said as she rubbed her knee. She didn't tell her about the Dragon Balls or Goku's decision to remain dead. Poor Suno have her own marital troubles concerning Hercule. "I know this will sound crazy, but how did you and Hercule get together?"  
  
"We met while he was still wrestling... his wresting circuit had come to our small village and we met and we just fell in love." Suno sighed as she looked down. "I know that right now, he is a jerk but back then he was humble and didn't have a lot. I didn't care... a few months later we got married. It wasn't until he won that World Tournament and then the Cell Games that he changed. I had to leave him after we argued and... I can't keep Videl."   
  
"Oh... Suno... I'm sorry." Chi Chi said warmly as she rubbed Suno's shoulder.   
  
"Don't be. I don't hate Hercule. I hate what he became. What did he do to my daughter? What did he do to her that would make her upset? I know he did something, I can feel it."  
  
Chi Chi looked down and said, "I'm sorry, but only Videl can tell you that. It's personal for her and she might feel insulted if I tell you."  
  
"Okay... besides, you were more like a mother to her than I had in the past seven years." Suno confessed, "I wish I was there for her."  
  
"Yes..." Chi Chi glanced down. **Goku felt the same way.** She glanced around and then wondered, "Have you seen Goldheart?"  
  
"No." Suno looked under the table. "Eighter?" She asked the android who was talking to Eighteen and Seventeen. "Have you seen Goldheart?"  
  
"I thought I saw him with Goten." Eighter replied.  
  
"Odd... I have this strange feeling something is going to happen." Chi Chi commented as she frowned slightly. "Bardock!"  
  
Bardock and Yamcha ran up, looking slightly ruffled, and Bardock asked, "Yes, my lady?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Chi Chi asked as she looked at the two warriors who's clothes have been rumpled and torn in a few places.  
  
"We've been sparring." Yamcha replied quickly as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes, sparring." Bardock agreed.  
  
"Men." Chi Chi shook her head and she asked, "Bardock, can locate Goldheart and Goten for me? I have a feeling something is going on."  
  
"I can try." Bardock said as he held his staff and closed his eyes. **Show me Kakarot.** He thought out loud.  
  
The crystal ball glowed and the group watched as Goldheart and Goten appeared with Vegita and Trunks. The dog was doing tricks and the Saiyan didn't look impressed.  
  
"What are they doing?!" Chi Chi demanded, "Don't tell me Vegita is going to fight Goldheart!"  
  
"I doubt it. Goldheart may be strong but Vegita would never spar with a dog." Yamcha said as he smirked.   
  
Bardock paled as he released the staff. **What if he knows?** He thougth as he stared at the ball. It was no secret that Vegita have been aching to fight Kakarot ever since that stalemate victory so many years ago. Was it possible that Vegita could have figured it out? After all, he, Piccolo, and Krillian figured things out, but they knew that Goku was being punished. Vegita shouldn't know a thing. "We better not risk it. I'll go and see if everything is okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked concerned, "I mean... Vegita is way stronger than you. I'll come with you if you like."  
  
"I'll be fine. If I run into any trouble, I'll signal." Bardock said as he held up his own communications medallion.  
  
"Still, be careful." Chi Chi said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Bardock flew off and Chi Chi frowned. Bardock, while he was different from most Saiyans, still had the Saiyan love for fighting. He might challenge Vegita to battle to test out his new skills. "I better have Baba keep an eye on him."   
  
*****  
  
Vegita watched as the dog did his tricks. He was half-impressed at what the dog had managed to learn in such a short amount of time. Most dogs he knew of couldn't learn half the tricks Goldheart was showing off now. Yet, this dog could and he didn't know why.  
  
"Not bad." Vegita grunted as he stared at the dog. "Why don't we simulate actual battle conditions?" He grabbed the 'senzu' bag and tossed it to the far end of the field. "Now, go fetch." He ordered.  
  
Goldheart tilted his head and then stared at the bag.  
  
"He's suspicious." Goten said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just have that dog start running for that bag." Vegita said as he hovered up.  
  
"Don't do it." Bardock said as he hovered next to him. "He's... close to the family. Damn it! He is family!" Bardock argued.  
  
"I won't kill him." Vegita said as the dog started rushing to the bag. "There he goes." Vegita spread out his fingers and started blasting down toward the dog.  
  
Goldheart's eyes flashed briefly as he looked around and kept on running. He quickly dodged the blasts and ran toward the bag.  
  
"Please, make it." Bardock whispered as he clutched his staff. Kakarot might not forgive him if he had to be rescued by his father.   
  
Meanwhile, at a distance...  
  
Baba focused on her crystal ball and the group gathered to see the dog running through the field surrounded by blasts.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Bulma screamed, "What's the idea of attacking that dog like that?!"  
  
"I don't think he's aiming for the dog." Trey said as he watched the scene, "If Vegita was trying to kill or even hurt Goldheart, he would've succeeded."  
  
"But... a stray blast could kill him! He's not a warrior!" Bulma argued.  
  
"True... but he is brave." Gohan said, "He's not slowing down."  
  
"What kind of dog is he?" Suno wondered in shock.  
  
"Golden Retriever." Gohan replied.  
  
Back at the field...  
  
Goldheart's heart pounded as he focused on the bag in front of him while dodging the blasts. They were very slow but he still had some difficulty avoiding the stray rocks from the destroyed ground. **Almost there...** Goku thought as he made a giant leap and landed at the bag. He grabbed the bag into his mouth and rushed back to Goten.   
  
"Yeah! Faster, boy! Faster!" Goten cheered as Trunks and Bardock watched in shock.  
  
Trunks was stunned. How could a dog manage to run through a field while being surrounded by ki blasts and explosions? Not even he could probably do that without at least panicking.  
  
Bardock felt pride rising in his chest. **Incredible, even as a dog, Kakarot doesn't show fear. I can't wait till he's back to being a Saiyan to see him in action.**  
  
Vegita frowned as he kept on firing. How could that dog not show fear? **Fun, brave, loves those brats... damn it, he's just like Kakarot.** He chuckled. **Kakarot, a dog... ha! I'd love to see that!**   
  
Unfortunately, a small blast shot out of control and came straight at the dog. "Watch out!" Bardock screamed in horror.  
  
Goldheart looked up and then lunged to the side and rolled over. He quickly came to his feet and ran back to Goten. He dropped the bag at Goten's feet. "Yay, Goldheart!" Goten gushed as he hugged the dog while holding the bag. "You were awesome!"   
  
Vegita smirked as he landed on the ground, followed by Bardock. Bardock wanted to run to the dog and congratulate him but that would expose his son. "He's good." Bardock said as he smiled slightly.  
  
"Not bad for a mutt." Vegita grunted.  
  
Goldheart glared at Vegita and then went out of Goten's arms. He ran to the side and looked around. Finally, he pressed onto a small lever in the bushes.  
  
"What is he-" Vegita was cut off when a small rope loop around his right ankle and then he was hung upside down. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Trunks and Goten clasped their hands over their mouths as they struggled not to laugh. They didn't want to get blasted by a very angry Vegita. And Trunks had to deal with him when training.  
  
"Are you *snicker* all right, Lord Vegita?" Bardock asked as he used every ounce of willpower not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Damn that dog!" Vegita boomed as he blasted at the branch and it gave away. The Saiyan flipped in mid air and landed with his shred of dignity left.   
  
"I'm sure he did it by accident." Bardock said as held his sides. **Yeah right... Kakarot really take after his father. Ha ha!**  
  
Goldheart came up to Vegita and held out his paw.  
  
"Aww... he wants to shake your hand." Goten said, "He likes you."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms and just glared down at the dog. "Okay... maybe he can make some difference. Not bad, dog."  
  
"You did fine." Bardock complimented as he patted Goldheart's head. "Good boy."  
  
"You are getting too soft." Vegita commented as he sighed. "Don't tell anyone." Vegita warned as he glared at the three warriors. "This did not happen."  
  
"Sure." Bardock said as he nodded. He closed his eyes and sensed Baba watching him. His training with her enabled him to learn how to sense when he is being watched. **Of course, everyone is watching us right now.**  
  
*****  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gohan laughed as he held his sides. "Oh man! That was so hilarious! I didn't know Goldheart can do that!"  
  
"That dog..." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled. **That had to be Goku. Only Goku would give Vegita a kick in the pants like that.**  
  
"Can dogs do that?" Videl wondered as she smirked.  
  
"I've seen dogs that have done some weird things." Bulma confessed, "I don't know how Goldheart can do that but... if it gives Vegita a kick in the pants, I'm for it!"  
  
Piccolo and Krillian smirked at each other. They both knew that Goku did that trick on purpose. It was simple for him to do and he managed to do it while looking so innocent.   
  
Vegita, Bardock, while carrying Goldheart, Goten, and Trunks landed at the edge and the group looked away and went back to work.  
  
"So... did anything *snicker* happened?" Yamcha asked as he held his hand over his mouth.  
  
Vegita glared at the taller but weaker warrior.   
  
"Come on, Yamcha, we have some sparring to do." Bardock said as he came up and pushed Yamcha to the side. **It doesn't take a psychic to know a possible death.** He thought as the two walked away.  
  
"Good boy." Bulma complimented as she got out a small steak and gave to the dog. "Here ya go..."  
  
"Does everyone know?" Vegita whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Well... it's kinda handy having a fortune teller in the team who can broadcast images." Bulma smirked as she fed the dog. "Good boy..."  
  
"That dog humiliates me and you are rewarding him?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Considering the fact you nearly killed him..." Bulma giggled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ego hurting?"  
  
"It always hurts."  
  
*****  
  
After a small chuckle on Vegita's expense, Gohan and Videl prepared to get ready for their date.  
  
"Okay... now, due to the fact that you need to have dinner with our families..." Trey said as he looked over a planner. "You two will have lunch at Montana Marie's and then a brisk and very interesting rollerblading session and then a movie. Any idea on the movie?"  
  
"We're just going to find out. Nothing about my father or anything related to martial arts." Videl said.  
  
"Okay... good. The judge is satisfied... let the date begin." Trey said as he summoned a gun and fired it into the air.  
  
Gohan jumped back and said, "Hey... don't do that. I'm nervous enough as it is."  
  
*****  
  
A couple hours passed as the group had their party. Dende, Launch, Trigun, and Piccolo were having a tense poker game. Chi Chi was busy cooking some more. Bardock and Yamcha kept on disappearing to spar and the others were talking.  
  
"I win!" Trigun smirked as he lay down his hand. "Full house!"  
  
"Oh man." Dende moaned, "You're good."  
  
"Takes after his old lady." Launch bragged as she got out a can of beer. "Beer?"  
  
"No thanks." Dende shook his head. "Gods can't get drunk."  
  
"Neither do I." Piccolo said.  
  
"I'll take one." Trigun said and his mother tossed him a can.  
  
**Trigun! We can't drink before a major battle!** Trey argued as he scowled.  
  
"Hey... what's a little party without a little beer to liven things up?" Trigun asked as he opened the can and guzzled the beer.  
  
"Yeah!" Launch asked as she waved a gun around, "My little Trigun will go into battle with the Angel of Death."  
  
"Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die." Trigun laughed as he waved his gun around.   
  
"Let's not go that way." Piccolo advised as he snatched the guns away. "Okay?"  
  
"Hold it right there." Tien said as he came up and grabbed the beers. "No drinking. Trigun, you can't drink. You and Trey have a major battle tomorrow. Good warriors don't drink before fighting."  
  
"I'm not going to fight Kyuushi, Triforce will." Trigun argued as he smirked. "One of the things I love about having a split personality."  
  
"You may have a different mind from Trey but you two or three share the same body." Tien took the cans of beer. "Just don't for Trey's sake."  
  
Trigun rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad." **Jerk**  
  
**He was only looking out for us.** Trey said.  
  
"I don't care. I... we are fully grown men. We both know our limits and we can handle a couple of beers and we can stop." Trigun said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Suno watched the scene and whispered to Chi Chi, "Does... um... does that boy always talk to himself like that?"  
  
"He has a split personality. Don't worry, he's good." Chi Chi whispered back.  
  
"How does Videl deal with this? No offense." Suno wondered.  
  
"Oh... she manages. She's a strong girl."  
  
"Yes... she is." Suno smiled, "So was your son."  
  
"They will have such strong grandchildren." Chi Chi sighed.   
  
"That's for sure. I wonder what they are doing right now..." Suno pondered, "I'd love to find out."  
  
"Me... too..." Chi Chi's eyes lit up. "We have a couple of people who can give us front row seats! Baba! Bardock!"  
  
*****  
  
At Montana Marie's, Gohan and Videl were doing something no other eater there could do. The people who own the restaurant had always prided themselves with having portions too large for any person to eat. Gohan had eaten several portions while Videl managed to eat an entire portion.  
  
"Wow... I've never had anyone applaud me for eating like that." Gohan confessed as they left the restaurant.   
  
"Hey, it's good for business." Videl said, "Ready for some rollerblading?"  
  
"Yeah! But..." Gohan frowned as he said, "I don't have a pair of rollerblades."  
  
"Relax, I got you a pair. I know your shoe size." Videl said as she got out a pair. "Let's go to the skating park."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan gulped as he held on to Videl. "I... don't think I can do it." Gohan said as he stood in his blades shaking.  
  
"Relax... it's all about balance." Videl instructed as she let go. "Now... move forward."  
  
Gohan nodded and slowly pushed himself forward. One foot glided under the other and he wobbled as he moved. "This is hard."  
  
*****  
  
"Gohan... rollerblading... what a concept." Trey confessed as he shook his head.  
  
The group gathered around Baba's crystal ball to watch the date. "Don't you guys feel a little funny spying on Gohan and Videl like this?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Not really." Chi Chi said as she looked on eagerly. "If things get too... personal, we'll turn it off." She giggled as she blushed, "I wonder when the wedding will be?"  
  
"It has to be after they graduated from high school." Suno said, "I want our children to be at least high school graduates."  
  
"Okay... and something in the spring. *sigh* I remember when I confronted Goku at the Tournament... that was so long ago..." Chi Chi blushed.  
  
"Spring... okay... what about March? Nice and cool." Suno suggested.  
  
"Too cold. How about a traditional June wedding?"   
  
"June, I like that." Chi Chi nodded.  
  
"Wait a second, shouldn't Gohan and Videl know about this?" Krillian spoke up.  
  
The two women glared at the former monk and then Chi Chi said, "He's right, it is Gohan and Videl's wedding. I still wish I knew what was going to happen. Hey, Bardock, you can predict the future, tell us when Gohan is getting married!"   
  
Bardock gave a classical confused 'Son' face and he said, "I'm sorry, but my visions of the future are limited to future disasters and woe."  
  
"So? Isn't that what a wedding is?" Vegita asked and then Bulma slapped him on the head.  
  
"Jerk." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Wait! Something's happening to Gohan!" Baba interrupted and the group saw Gohan wheeling out of control and crash into a condemned building.  
  
"Ouch." Bardock and everyone else grimaced.  
  
*****  
  
"Owww..." Gohan moaned as he got out of a huge hole in the building. "Oh man..." The teenager looked down at his dirty clothes. "My mom is going to kill me!"  
  
Videl snickered as she skated up and said, "Gohan, you can fly faster than the speed of sound. You can transform into a giant ape. You can even talk to God... how hard is it for you to roller blade?!"  
  
Gohan looked down and said, "Sorry... I guess I'm just a klutz."  
  
Videl slapped herself on the head. "Okay, let's try this again."  
  
Gohan leaned onto Videl as they made their way to a bench. "I can't skate." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Yes you can. If I can fly, you can skate. Now, let's do this again. Don't think of it as roller blades, think of it more as... balance practice." Videl instructed as she held his hand.   
  
Gohan blushed as she held his hand. "Okay." The two skated along, with Videl pulling the larger man behind. Gohan watched Videl's feet intensely as he followed her. Videl stared at his feet and nodded. "Okay." Videl said as she nodded. Then, one of her skates got caught in a small crack. She screamed as she fell over and pulled Gohan down with her. Gohan twisted and took her into his arms and they landed on the pavement with Videl staring down at Gohan.  
  
"Damn it." Videl sighed, "I'm sorry, I tripped."  
  
*****  
  
"Go Gohan!" Master Roshi cheered as he held his beer high into the air.  
  
"Oh my." Suno said as she covered her eyes and blushed. "And out in public too."   
  
Goldheart tilted his head in confusion and then lowered his head down and covered his eyes.  
  
"It's an accident." Trey moaned as he rolled his eyes.   
  
**Old people are weird.** Trigun agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan blushed as Videl got off and brushed herself off. "Okay... maybe we should go to a movie. Any ideas?"  
  
Gohan sat up and shook his head. "No... I don't watch movies."  
  
"Neither do I." Videl sighed as she helped Gohan up. "Let's go..."  
  
*****  
  
The two walked to the movie multiplex and stared at the choices.  
  
"Whoa... look at all the selections." Gohan said wide-eyed.   
  
"Let's see what these movies about." Videl said as she looked over the list of movie summaries. "Okay... no how Hercule save the world... that cross out three..."  
  
Gohan looked at the list and said, "There's one about an Angel of Death who is going around recuited mortals to save the universe."  
  
"Nah."   
  
"Here's one about a father who returned to his family as a dog."  
  
"Sounds unoriginal."  
  
"How about a fighter who gains a powerful bracelet and battles bad guys?"  
  
"That would..." Videl glared at him. "That's not funny!"  
  
"Okay... how about Star Wars II? Fighting, romance, clones?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Okay. Why not? Maybe it will help inspire us in some tactics." Videl sighed as she latched onto his arm. "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"They're going to watch the theater." Chi Chi said as she sat next to the crystal ball with popcorn in hand.  
  
"The movies..." Bulma blushed, "I remember all the times me and Vegita had make out sessions in there."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegita asked insulted, "We never went to the movies together!"  
  
"Oops." Bulma muttered as she looked down. "I... ah... was thinking of someone else. Do you think that Gohan and Videl could... make out?"  
  
"I'd love to see that!" Trigun exclaimed as he sat near the crystal ball.  
  
Chi Chi frowned and said, "Trigun, how come you and Trey keep on switching?"  
  
"Trey's not the party type. I am." Trigun replied, "So, we swap personalities once in a while. Makes things interesting for the both of us."  
  
"Oh."   
  
*****  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at the screen as they watched Anakin and Padme fought together. Their hands latched onto each other in anticipation. The action scenes and the romance scenes seem to reflect on their lives. A man who was given great power and yet was confused, and a woman who had duty and her own power. Destiny seemed to be both for them and against them. The movie went on and finally ended with a wedding.  
  
"Wow." Gohan said as he came out stunned. "That was a great movie. Did you see those moves?"  
  
"Yes, they were impressive." Videl said as she nodded. "It's so... romantic, the way those two got together despite what others may think."  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what they will do next. I hope they have a happy ending!" Gohan wondered and Videl facefaulted.   
  
"You've never watched Star Wars before?!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"No... I don't watch TV or movies." Gohan replied confused, "Mom thinks that all that sci-fi stuff would rot my mind."  
  
"Gohan, your life is a sci-fi movie!" Videl exclaimed.   
  
"How so?"  
  
Videl glared at him and whispered, "You're part alien, you spend a good part of time being a superhero, you actually went up into space, you have a mentor who is also an alien, and your grandfather is an alien psychic who died thirty years ago and returned to life."  
  
"Oh... so... you know what will happen to them next?" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
Videl sighed and said, "I'll take you to the sequel to show you myself."  
  
"Cool!" Gohan grinned as he stared down at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I had a great time!"  
  
*****  
  
"Awwww..." The group said in unison.  
  
"It's a step." Trigun said, "Personally, I want to see some tongue!"  
  
Chi Chi grabbed some pepper and flung it at Trigun's face. "Don't talk like that in front of my son!"  
  
*****  
  
Videl blushed brightly as she rubbed her cheek. No one ever dared to kiss her before. Most of the time, no boy would dare to touch her for fear of her father. The rest of the time, no boy would dare to touch her for fear of her fists. So, she never go out on dates and had never been kissed.   
  
"Ah... er... me too." Videl finally looked down as she smiled with her cheeks turning bright red.   
  
Gohan blushed slightly and said, "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I mean, I ah... thought it was okay if I kiss you."  
  
"No! It's okay! It's just... no one ever kissed me before. Boys are afraid of me." Videl explained as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Oh... I understand. Most of my friends are afraid of my mom and they are warriors!" Gohan said, "Those boys are just afraid of you because you are so strong. You radiate it and that is no reason for anyone to be afraid to kiss you."  
  
"You think that I am that strong?" Videl asked, "Without the gauntlet, I'm like anyone else with no alien blood."  
  
Gohan reached up and hugged her. "Videl, you may not be able to destroy planets or moons single handedly but you are still strong. You have a heart of a warrior, don't forget it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
*****  
  
After the movie, Gohan and Videl flew back to Gohan's house. They didn't say much as they flew through the air. "Ummm... Gohan? What should we tell your mom and Trey about our date?" Videl asked as she blushed, "I mean... those two are pretty determined to push us together."  
  
"Just tell them that we had a good time." Gohan replied, "I mean... do they really care about how our date goes?"  
  
Videl stared at Gohan and said, "You don't know how parents think. They would grill you for every single detail of your date."  
  
"No they won't."  
  
"Yeah, they probably had that fortune teller and your grandfather show the date as it went along. They have the power."  
  
"Aww... but they wouldn't. Yeah, they could watch anything anywhere but they wouldn't unless it's a matter of life or death." Gohan argued.  
  
"Or that everyone is dying of curiosity. I mean... even that dog of ours seem to watch us."  
  
Gohan blinked in confusion and asked, "Do you think that Goldheart was waiting for us to get together?"  
  
"Why not? Everyone else is." Videl said as they landed in front of Gohan's house and walked to the back yard. It was almost the same as before. Trey, Launch, Master Roshi, and Dende were playing poker. Bardock and Piccolo were meditating together. Yamcha and Puar were singing some wierd Japanese song with the words 'We Gotta Power' and everyone else was talking.   
  
"Hey, guys! We're back!" Gohan announced and the group stopped.  
  
Chi Chi ran up with Goldheart and Goten and asked, "How was your date?"  
  
"We had fun." Gohan said as he grinned, "Nothing much happened."  
  
"Didn't it hurt when you ran into that building?" Goten spoke up.  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at the boy as everyone else just slapped their foreheads. They didn't want Videl or Gohan to even suspect that they were spying on them.  
  
"You guys were watching us date?!" Gohan exclaimed as he blushed bright red.  
  
"Only a little." Chi Chi exaggerated as she looked down.   
  
"With all due respect, Chi Chi, Gohan and I are responsible adults! We can handle ourselves!" Videl screamed as her bracelet morphed into a fingerless gauntlet. "Oh no... not again."  
  
"I do trust you and Gohan." Chi Chi said as she smiled at Gohan. "You have your father's shyness and Videl is obviously very responsible but we were just... curious. You know how parents are. I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's okay... I understand. I bet that even Dad, where-ever he may be was spying on us too."  
  
Goldheart barked as he came up and wagged his tail.  
  
"You agreed with me, don't ya?" Gohan asked as he petted the dog. "Oh well... why don't we eat?"  
  
*****  
  
The group gathered at the huge table under the stars with a vast feast before them. There was enough to feed all of the Saiyans and the other warriors. After the plates and silverware have been set and the glasses were handed out, Gohan stood up and cleared his throat.   
  
He looked around as he focused on not fainting in front of so many people. Trey and Videl looked up at him from their seats. He nodded and said, "Thanks for coming here today to help us relax for the big battle tomorrow. I... ah wish that Dad was here. He can probably do a better speech than what I can do. But... I know that he is here. That... that as long as we remember him, his legacy can't be forgotten. And that as long as I fight, I won't forget him or his lessons." Gohan rose his glass and said, "Here's to you, Dad, may your spirit be with me in battle."  
  
Chi Chi smiled softly as she felt Goldheart's head on her lap.   
  
Trey got up and said, "This will be my first major battle with a major supervillainess. I'm not scared. I look forward to the next battle because there are questions that need to be answered and mysteries that need to be revealed." Trey took a deep breath and said, "Trigun and Triforce are with me, as well as Videl and Gohan. And with my family supporting me, I know that we can defeat Kyuushi and bring light to this mystery." He rose his glass and said, "Here's to unanswered questions and the role of Humans in battle."  
  
Tien and Lunch nodded toward him as they rose their glasses as well.  
  
Gohan glanced at Videl and whispered, "Go on."  
  
"I... don't know." Videl confessed.  
  
"You are one of us. This is your battle too." Gohan urged, "Go on."  
  
Videl slowly stood up and saw her mother and Uncle Eighter watching her supporting her. "Two months ago, I never dreamt that I would be here surrounded by people who could destroy moons or mountains with a mere blast. Two months ago, I thought I was one of the strongest warriors alive but I was wrong. I learned so much, that I thought I was going to lose my mind. But, I didn't." Videl smiled, "The thought of my father being a fraud still hurts and I wish I can make it go away but I can't. If I had a choice to learn or not learn the true world around me, I would still choose to learn. Because I can fly and I've always wanted to learn to fly like a bird. I will make up for my father's lies and I am not scared of battle because Gohan and Trey are with me. As well as my mother and all of you, who like me for me." Videl rose her glass and said, "Here's to the truth and the true warrior spirit."  
  
Suno and Eighter rose their glasses.  
  
"Here here." Krillian agreed as he rose his glass. "To Goku, Humanity, and the warrior spirit!"  
  
"Yeah." The group rose their glasses in a toast.   
  
*****  
  
It was quiet at the Son residence as the last party member left. They agreed to leave early to give Gohan and the others plenty of time to rest for the big battle.  
  
Chi Chi unraveled her hair as she lay down on her futon. She left her bedroom slightly opened to make it easier for Goldheart to get in. Like clockwork, the dog came in and lay at Chi Chi's feet. Chi Chi stared at Goldheart's bright green eyes and saw worry in them. She gently stroked his fur and whispered, "Don't worry, Goku, you know how strong Gohan is."  
  
At that comment, Goku jerked his head up and stared at his wife, confused.   
  
"Yes, I do know it's you." Chi Chi said as a tear came down her eye. She wiped it away and continued, "I... I felt you ever since you came. And when you visited me in that dream, you gave me a few clues... like you knew about Goten and that how that if I can't see you or hear you, but yet you will be with me." She ran her hand through Goku's fur. "Now, I just knew it was you."  
  
Goku whined softly as he leaned his head against Chi Chi's shoulder.   
  
"I'm not mad or upset. I'm a little stunned that my husband is a dog... but I wish you could talk now. Help me understand how this happened." Chi Chi wished as she smiled softly.  
  
Goku got up and pointed to a picture of Piccolo on one of her lower shelves.   
  
"Piccolo knows?" Chi Chi guessed.  
  
Goku barked as he came back and almost sighed in sadness.   
  
"Remind me to ask him about that happened." Chi Chi grunted as she held her head. "Oh... Goku, how can you handle being a pet without even being able to fight for so long?"  
  
Goku just whined as he lay his head on her lap.  
  
"Yes, knowing you, you would just do what you can. I mean, Goten did love playing and training with you. He knew there was something special about you and none of us could see that until now. Goten is so perceptive." Chi Chi confessed as she hugged Goku by the neck. "I can't tell Gohan or Goten about this. Gohan still felt somewhat guilty about what happened with Cell and... and he may go ballistic about this. Goten... I don't think that it's right to have a dog as a father. I'm sorry."  
  
Goku licked her face and gently leaned his head next to hers.   
  
"Yes, you understand too... and... I know what you need to do right now." Chi Chi let go and gently put her hands under Goku's head and tilted it so she can gazed into his eyes. "You need to stay with Gohan tonight, don't you? That's why you look so sad. You want to stay here with me but right now, you feel that Gohan needs you."  
  
Goku looked down and whined softly.  
  
"Yes, you don't want to leave me alone again. Don't worry, I can handle one night alone. It's not like you will be in outer space or in the Next Dimension; just in the next room with our sons and Trey." Chi Chi said as she stroke Goku's head and then gently kissed him on the forehead.   
  
Goku got up and walked to the door. He gazed back and Chi Chi just nodded. He smiled as he turned back and walked through the door.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she got up and closed the door. "Oh Goku... what happened to you?"  
  
*****  
  
Gohan lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Gohan, go to sleep." Trey said as he turned to his side. "Even Super Saiyans need sleep before a battle."  
  
"I can't." Gohan sighed as he turned his head toward Trey. "I'm just nervous. Tomorrow, everything will change. I don't know. I'm not used to this sort of thing. With Freeza and the Androids, all we knew was that they were evil and we had to stop them. Cell was the same way. Kyuushi, she's a mystery and so are her creations. What was her goal? If she's not evil, then why do we have to fight her? How can I put everything I have into a battle with someone who may be good?"  
  
"I don't know." Trey replied as he gazed up. "Kyuushi is our opponent and we have to fight her because only if we fight her, then our questions will be answered, like the missing dead Saiyans and the Saiyanite bullets. Something big is going to happen and we have to defeat Kyuushi to do it."  
  
"I just wish Dad was here." Gohan sighed as he gazed at Goten who was asleep. "You know, every time I couldn't go to sleep, Dad would show up and lay down with me and then I would just conk out. I guess he gives me a comforting presence. When I was training for Cell... I couldn't sleep. I would just lie there and pray that I can just go to sleep. I didn't want to bother my father. But then, he showed up and slept with me." Gohan sighed as he smiled. "Right now, I wish that Dad would just show up tonight and sleep with me."  
  
Trey glanced over and saw Goldheart sitting at the door. "Would Goldheart make a good substitute?" Trey pondered as the dog came up and laid down at the foot of Gohan's futon.   
  
"I don't know." Gohan confessed as he laughed and stroked the dog's fur. "But, I don't get it. He always sleep with Mom, why is he staying with us tonight?"  
  
Trey crossed his arms and looked down. He smirked as he said, "Maybe, Goku told him that you need help going to sleep." He looked up to see Gohan lying in his futon snoring. "Wow..." He came up and petted Goldheart on the head. "Good boy." He pulled Gohan's covers over him and said, "Have a good rest, Gohan, we'll need it."   
  
He went to his own futon and fall asleep.  
  
From the shadows, Kyuushi nodded as she faded away. "Good luck in the battle, for tomorrow, I will show no mercy." She whispered.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. The Battle With the Angel of Death

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 17  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun was high as three figures walked onto a battlefield. Trey, Videl, and Gohan tensed as they looked around. They had eaten a huge breakfast, said their goodbyes, and left.   
  
"This is where it took place." Gohan muttered as he remembered the last time he was here. Seven years ago, he had fought Cell at this place and won, but with a great cost.   
  
"Why did that woman choose this place?" Videl wondered as she shivered slightly. "Just thinking about this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Maybe, that's why she chose this place. It has many memories here, and that will make you two to get distracted." Trey figured as he looked at his watch. "We have until the eclipse and that's in twenty minutes. We better get ready."   
  
"Right." Gohan focused and a bright white ball appeared in his hand. He flung it into the air and screamed, "Moonlight burst!"  
  
A bright white sphere lit up the sky and Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and then into a giant golden ape. The golden ape looked down and shrank into his smaller but more powerful form. Gohan was dressed in a brown set of pants, long black boots, and his chest and arms were covered in red fur with red rings around his eyes, making him slightly evil. "I wish there's an easier way for me to transform." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"My turn." Videl said as she focused on her gauntlet and her bracelet morphed and changed into a full-body set of bright blue and black armor with a glowing heart on the chest. "Okay!"  
  
"I'm next." Trey said as he focused and become two people. The two Treys nodded toward each other and one of them snapped his fingers. A bright light overwhelmed him and Trigun appeared.  
  
"Way cooler than sneezing." Trigun commented as he and Trey put their hands together and merged.   
  
Triforce appeared in his white outfit with yin-yang symbols on his belt and chest and his long silver hair and said, "I'm ready for battle."  
  
"I didn't know you can transform by snapping your fingers," Gohan realized, "I thought you could only change by sneezing."  
  
"I've been working on ways of changing without sneezing, snapping my fingers while concentrating works." Triforce replied as he smirked.  
  
"So we wait?" Videl asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" The three turned around to see a reporter and a camera man standing there. The reporter was tall with a suit and glasses with black hair. "We saw a weird ball while coming back from a story about the eclipse and we thought we should check it out; who are you?"  
  
Gohan smirked as he stepped up.   
  
"Oh no..." Videl and Triforce moaned as Gohan went into a bunch of poses.  
  
"I am... the Defender of Justice, the Powerful Saiyan Ape!" Gohan roared as he went into a ballernia style pose.  
  
Videl shrugged and posed with her hand high into the air as she created a giant heart. "And I am the lovely Blue Gauntlet!"  
  
"And I am the Master of Swords, Triforce." Triforce said as he created a huge sword and held in his hands.  
  
The reporter and the cameraman stared at the two. "I guess all superheroes must pose." The reporter sighed, "May I ask if your group has a name?"  
  
"We're the Z Warriors!" Gohan said as he posed, "We defend Earth and fight for what's right! We don't fear death and no sort of threat so do not worry, for we will save lives in a hurry!"  
  
"He's going into cheesy superhero mode again." Videl whispered to Triforce as he shook his head.  
  
"I know... he needs to get it out of his system now." Triforce sighed.  
  
"Saiyan Ape." Videl said as she tapped the warrior on the shoulder. "It's almost time."  
  
"Oh right." The warrior stared at the two and said, "You better leave. There's going to be a major battle here as soon as the eclipse starts so you better leave."  
  
"What?! And miss the story of the century?! Not a chance!" The reporter exclaimed.  
  
Triforce got up and focused hard. "There is nothing here. You have to leave for the eclipse."  
  
The reporter looked at his camera man and said, "There's nothing here... we better leave for the eclipse."  
  
The two left and Triforce sighed. "That was close." He muttered.  
  
"No matter how long I've known you... or Trey... I can never get used to watching that." Videl commented.  
  
Gohan focused on the bright light in the sky and it exploded into nothingness. "Now we wait."  
  
"Yeah." Triforce said as he relaxed. "We wait."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi guided the Flying Nimbus through the air and toward a tiny island that looked too small to hold a house and yet managed to. "I hope Gohan and the others are doing okay." Chi Chi said as she wrung her hands. "I made sure they had plenty to eat."  
  
Goldheart gently nudged her in the ribs and barked.  
  
"Yes, I know that I shouldn't worry." Chi Chi said as she rubbed the dog's head. She can see the worry and helplessness in his eyes. It was painful for her to see Goku like this. **Oh Goku, it must be worst for you and yet you still put on a brave face.**  
  
"Mommy, what do you think will happen in Gohan's battle?" Goten asked from on Goldheart's back.   
  
"I don't know, but I do know that your brother and his friends will win." Chi Chi said confidently, "They are the strongest team yet."  
  
"I know, but I wanna watch." Goten muttered.  
  
"You will. That's why we're all gathering at Master Roshi's so we can watch the entire thing." Chi Chi explained as the cloud descended and landed on the beach. "Okay, everybody off." She said as she jumped off and walked toward the house.  
  
Goldheart stared up and whined.  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi paused as a faint chill tickled her skin. Everything slowly turned dark around them. "It's starting."   
  
*****  
  
The shadows vanished as darkness appeared around them. "The eclipse." Gohan said as he closed his fist to only leave a small opening for light. A crescent-shaped light appeared in Gohan's shadow.   
  
Triforce and Videl stared around them as everything grew darker. "This feels ominous." Videl confessed as she shivered. "I heard that ancient civilizations called this a sign of danger."  
  
"With Kyuushi using this as a starting point for battle, I don't blame them." Gohan said as day became night in an instant. Darkness overcame them and nothing could be seen.  
  
The three stood together with their backs against each other as they watched the darkness fade away. Slowly, a figure appeared as the light returned. Triforce saw the woman first and said, "She's here."  
  
Kyuushi was standing in front of Triforce. She was tall with her long black wings extending from her body. She wore long black gloves that went up to her shoulders, a black tank top with silver trimmings, long black boots with silver symbols, a short skirt with a silver chain belt and a silver circlet. "Greetings, mortals, I am Kyuushi, the Angel of Death, and I'm glad you decided to come. Most mortals would be scared of facing my kind."  
  
"I'm ready and willing to fight to the end!" Gohan said as he grinned, "We've been training for over a month for you!"  
  
Kyuushi smiled slightly at the warrior. "You are eager for battle. Good. That is what I expect and hope from you."  
  
"We're ready." Videl said as she went into fighting position.  
  
"And we have lots of questions for you." Triforce said as he held his sword.  
  
"Of course." Kyuushi said as she smirked. "But first you had better look around."  
  
The three looked around as the darkness faded away completely. Instead of the desert and the rocks that was an arena, there was a vast grassy meadow with trees in the distance.  
  
"This isn't the Cell Games arena." Gohan realized in shock, "Where are we?!"  
  
"We are in the sacred training grounds of the Next Dimension." Kyuushi explained, "I do not wish to be watched and exploited by those narrow-minded mortals."  
  
"Hey!" Videl growled, "Humans are not 'narrow minded'!"  
  
Kyuushi raised an eyebrow and said, "Your father managed to make those mortals believe that he was the strongest warrior on Earth and that Ki techniques are tricks."  
  
The three looked at each other and Videl said, "Point taken."  
  
"This place is also more stable than your planet and there is no one stupid enough to come within a thousand miles of this place. One of the perks of being the inventor of death." Kyuushi said as her wings spread out. "Now, let's begin."  
  
*****  
  
"Where are they?!" Chi Chi screamed in shock as she and the other Z warriors huddled around Baba's crystal ball. They were watching the three wait for battle when darkness came and they vanished. Now everyone was scared about what had happened. No one knew where their friends were and no one could do anything about it.  
  
"I don't know! The Angel of Death must've blocked my signal!" Baba exclaimed. "Bardock, come here. Your bond with Gohan and power may help break the barrier."  
  
"I will try." Bardock said as he sat opposite from Baba and focused on the crystal ball. "Come on crystal ball, show me all!"  
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi flew up into the sky and Triforce, Videl, and Gohan followed. "Okay, let's follow the plan!" Gohan ordered as he powered up and started punching Kyuushi while the other two watched.  
  
Kyuushi dodged the blows easily and asked, "Testing me?" She vanished and reappeared behind Gohan and grabbed Gohan's head. "Remembrance!"  
  
Gohan gasped as memories of past battles flowed into his mind. Images of warriors dieing in front of him became clear. "NO!" Gohan screamed as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I failed them all!"   
  
"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she created a long rope and wrapped it around Kyuushi's wings. "Leave my Gohan alone!" She tightened the rope.  
  
Kyuushi gasped as she let go of Gohan's head and grabbed the 'rope'. Videl felt the strange stinging sensation in her mind like before. She looked at Gohan and focused harder. She can't let Gohan down.   
  
Gohan hovered in mid air as he held his sides. "No... please... make them stop. I failed them all. I failed Piccolo, Krillian, my father... I failed them all." He whispered.  
  
"Gohan..." Triforce said as he put his hand on Gohan's forehead. "You did not fail anyone. You were a mere child who had the power of a god. No child can handle that stress, but that is the past. No one can change it. They are alive. Your father wouldn't want you to be hindered by the past."  
  
Gohan stopped as the tears stopped flowing. He remembered the pact he made with the other Gohans. He would graduate from High School. He would find out the mystery of the supervillainesses. "I... can do it!"   
  
"Good." Triforce said as he and Gohan looked up to see Videl straining against Kyuushi. The rope finally vanished and Kyuushi lashed out with her wings, sending Videl crashing to the ground. "My turn!" Triforce announced as he brought up his sword and slashed at Kyuushi.  
  
The angel held up her hands and said, "Staff of Power come to me." A bright red bo staff appeared and stopped the blade.   
  
Gohan gasped as he recognized the staff. It was his father's old staff. He knew it was used to connect the Lookout and Korin's Tower but how did she get one? "Hey! How did you get that?"  
  
Kyuushi smirked at the warrior and replied, "The design of this staff was not as unique as you may think."   
  
Triforce attacked with his sword and Kyuushi fended off the attacks. The two fought at a furious pace while Gohan and Videl watched, looking for a window of opportunity to attack.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock growled as sweat came down his forehead. He and Baba had been working endlessly to create some sort of picture for the others to see. He had to find out what happened to Gohan. Gohan was his grandson.   
  
"Come on..." Bardock said as his eyes turned green and his hair turned gold.   
  
Goku came up and saw the gang staring at the crystal ball. He came up behind Bardock and touched his paw on his back.   
  
Bardock felt his mind expanding and then the crystal ball showed Triforce and Kyuushi fighting in mid air.  
  
"You did it!" Chi Chi gushed as she hugged Bardock and then looked down to see Goku with his paw on Bardock's back. She released the warrior and smiled at her husband. **Good job, Goku.** She winked.  
  
Chi Chi sat back down and watched the ball. Her son and Videl were hovering close by, watching Triforce and Kyuushi fight. They were still alive and well.   
  
"Go, Triforce-chan!" Lunch cheered as she watched anxiously. "I hope he doesn't sneeze."  
  
"Me too." Tien said anxiously.   
  
*****  
  
Triforce and Kyuushi fought fiercely. Triforce had the experience of two men with two different lives. Kyuushi had thousands of years of experience. Kyuushi focused as she flew out and then pointed her staff. It glowed and it expanded as she slammed the pole against the side of the warrior's head.  
  
"Triforce!" Gohan screamed as he caught the warrior and checked his head. There was a lump on his head.   
  
"My head..." Triforce moaned.   
  
"Relax, pal, I got you." Gohan said as he helped Triforce to the ground. "Stay here and rest. Videl and I will make a run at her."  
  
"Be careful." Triforce warned as he held his head. "Kyuushi is not like any other foe."  
  
"I know." Gohan nodded as he flew up and hovered beside Videl.   
  
"Is he okay?" Videl asked.  
  
"He's fine, but he needs to rest." Gohan said as he looked at Kyuushi's wings. He leaned next to Videl and whispered, "Can you make bubble gum with that?"  
  
"What?" Videl whispered back. "I think so."  
  
"Good. Do this." Gohan whispered in Videl's ear.   
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Videl wondered as she focused.  
  
Gohan flew at Kyuushi and started attacking. He dodged and ducked the bo staff while being careful not to be pointed. He remembered sparring with his father while using the Power Pole and it helped him greatly.  
  
Videl closed her eyes and see bubble gum in her mind. **Bubble gum.** She thought as she pointed her gauntlet and giant blue bubble gum covered Kyuushi's wings.  
  
Kyuushi screamed as she fell to the ground and growled, "Bubble gum?!"  
  
Videl smirked as she focused on the 'bubble gum'. "It works."  
  
Gohan ran up and started to attack the angel. "We are more prepared." He said as he did a quick kick at Kyuushi's face. Kyuushi stepped back and grabbed the 'gum'. Videl moaned as she felt Kyuushi fighting against the power.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Triforce said as he ran up and started to attack as well.  
  
*****  
  
"Look at those two go!" Master Roshi cheered.  
  
"Go Gohan! Go Tre- Triforce!" Chi Chi gushed as she beamed. **They are doing it. They are defeating death!**  
  
"All right, bro!" Goten cheered as he applauded.  
  
Goldheart looked at the crystal ball and nodded in pride.  
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi lay on the ground as Triforce and Gohan held her down with Videl helping out.  
  
"You lose, Kyuushi." Triforce said as he held a knife to the angel's throat. "Give up."  
  
Kyuushi glared up at them and said, "Not yet." She closed her eyes and a bright glow overcame her. Her very form vanished and Videl released her hold.   
  
"Where did she go?" Videl asked.   
  
A bright light appeared and Kyuushi came out of the light. Her wings were larger and her armor was replaced by a skin tight body suit that covered her entire body except for her face and her long hair. Over her head was a bright glowing halo.  
  
"She killed herself!" Gohan exclaimed in shock as he, Triforce, and Videl went into defensive positions.  
  
"No... this is my spirit form. You mortals have a physical form and a spirit form too, but I can achieve it without death." Kyuushi explained as she gestured to herself and flexed her wings. "Now, let's do it."  
  
*****  
  
"Gah! How did she do that?!" Chi Chi screamed as every other warrior gawked at the newly-transformed woman.  
  
"I heard that angels did have some ability to transform in the Next Dimension." Piccolo muttered, "But I thought it was some legend."  
  
Krillian sighed and muttered, "Why do these supervillains or supervillainesses always have some transformation up their sleeve? I mean, it worked with Vegita, Freeza, and even Cell!"  
  
"Let's just hope that they can handle Kyuushi's new form." Tien advised as he clasped his hands together. **Come on, Trey or whoever you may be right now, you can do it.**  
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi expanded her wings and flew up into the sky. She took off her crown and it transformed into a small disk. "Ring of Death!" She screamed as she flung the disk at Gohan.   
  
Gohan ducked the circle and it flung back at him. "Hey!" He screamed as he dodged again and felt the disk cut into his arm.   
  
"It follows whoever I toss it at." Kyuushi explained as she flung herself at Triforce. The two fought as Gohan flew away from the disk.   
  
Videl frowned as she tried to figure out a way to help Gohan. "I gotta get that glowing frisbee away from him." Her face lit up. "That's it!" She pointed her gauntlet and a giant blue dog appeared and grabbed the disk.   
  
Gohan stopped as he watched the 'dog' hold the disk in his mouth. "Good dog." Gohan said in relief as the disk stopped glowing. "Thanks, Videl!"  
  
"I was inspired those games Goten played with Goldheart." Videl shrugged and then the two flew at Kyuushi.   
  
Triforce flew back and breathed deeply. He was getting tired. The battle was wearing him out more than he thought. "We gotta defeat her." He focused and a pair of metal knuckles appeared. "Here, put these on. They are titanium knuckles."  
  
"Awesome!" Gohan said as he put them on.   
  
Triforce and Gohan flew up and attacked Kyuushi again at once. The angel ducked the blows at super speed and then vanished and reappeared behind the two. The Staff of Power appeared in her hands again and she bashed on the two of them.  
  
The two warriors fell and a bright blue giant mattress appeared below them. The two landed and Videl flew up to the two. "We need to think up a new plan." Videl said as she created a giant blue dome to protect them. "Why don't I hold her by the wings again? Those wings could be her main power supply."  
  
"Good." Gohan nodded, "Triforce, I need you to disarm Kyuushi while I attack her dead on."  
  
"Let's do this." Triforce said and the three went into position.  
  
Kyuushi nodded once. The three had worked in uniion as a team like she hoped they would. They anticipated each other's moves and knew when to help the other. She had been forced to resort to her spirit form and she hadn't done that in over ten thousand years.   
  
Videl screamed as a giant neon blue rope started wrapping itself around Kyuushi's long black wings. Triforce appeared and grabbed the staff while Gohan started hitting her head.  
  
Kyuushi's head spun as she struggled to get out of the binds that held her wings. She screamed as a bright light overcame her. In a single blow, she released the staff and flung Triforce to the ground. Then, she let out a punch at Gohan's chest. The fist went into the chest and stayed there.   
  
Gohan looked down at the fist in shock, wondering if he would die. But, he didn't feel any pain and his chest wasn't bleeding, it was rippling like a stone being tossed into the water.   
  
"Let's see how your friends can handle fighting you." Kyuushi said as she was pulled into Gohan's body.  
  
Videl and Triforce was stunned at the sight as the angel dove into Gohan's body and Gohan screamed as he held his chest.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl screamed as she stood back and prayed that her Gohan was fine.  
  
"This will be painful." Triforce predicted as Gohan started to pulse and tense. Long black wings sprouted out of his body and his pupils vanished and his eyes turned red. 'Gohan' looked up as he laughed and spread his wings out.  
  
"You can handle fighting the Angel of Death, but can you defeat your own best friend?" Kyuushi asked from Gohan's body.  
  
Videl shook as she watched the man that she really liked be taken by the angel. "Damn you!" Videl screamed as tears came down her cheeks. "Let Gohan go!"  
  
"No." Kyuushi said as she flung a Ki blast at Triforce.   
  
The warrior blocked the blast with his sword and thought, **Shit.**  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's face was filled with horror as she and the others watched Kyuushi possess her son. "No..." She whimpered, "She... Gohan..."  
  
Goldheart came up and placed his head on Chi Chi's knees.  
  
"This is bad." Krillian muttered, "Gohan's way stronger than Triforce and Videl. With Kyuushi possessing him... those two are unstoppable."  
  
"No way! My Triforce-chan will stop that angel from killing him!" Lunch screamed as she held her head. "Oh... I'm so scared..."  
  
Goten looked at Piccolo and asked, "Can't we get that lady out of Gohan?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do but hope that Triforce and Videl will get Kyuushi out soon." Piccolo said as he tensed. He was worried for his young friend. If Triforce and Videl don't defeat Gohan, they would die and yet if they did, they might kill Gohan. **You can do it.**  
  
*****  
  
Triforce moaned as Videl ran up and formed another dome around them. Kyuushi came up and started bashing her fists on the shield.  
  
"Ah. I... don't... know... how much longer, I can hold this." Videl moaned, "What will we do? I can't fight against my boyfriend."  
  
"I know. I don't like the idea of killing or even hurting Gohan myself, but Gohan would want us to defeat Kyuushi, even if it means killing him." Triforce said as he focused, "I will try to reach Gohan. I need you to... distract him. Use your gauntlet and hold him as much as you can."  
  
Videl grimaced as she felt the dome start to flicker. "I can't fight Gohan. He's superpowerful and... I can't hurt him."  
  
"Videl," Triforce put both hands on Videl's shoulders. "We've have had our differences in the past and we had overcome them. Now, we have to fight Gohan. He is our friend and real friends will do anything to help each other, even hurt him. This is the ultimate test, we cannot fail."  
  
Videl nodded as she glowed blue. "You're right. I can't fail." The dome vanished and the two warriors flew up and faced their possessed friend.  
  
"You can hide in that body but we won't ease up!" Triforce boomed as he held his sword in attack position.   
  
"We will fight you, Kyuushi!" Videl screamed as blue versions of Piccolo, Vegita, Chi Chi, and Bardock appeared from all around and started attacking Kyuushi.   
  
Kyuushi ducked and dodged the blows. "I can handle these." She said determined as she knocked out 'Chi Chi'.  
  
Triforce closed his three eyes and focused on Gohan. **Gohan... can you hear me?** He asked as he focused harder. He blocked out all sounds and sensations from outside. He blocked off the sounds of Videl fighting Kyuushi in Gohan's body. He didn't want to kill Gohan, despite the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls could bring Gohan back, but real friends don't kill each other.   
  
**Trey...** A faint voice was heard in his mind. **Can't... control myself.**  
  
**I know. You have to fight it.** Triforce urged, **Use your will power.**  
  
**I'm trying! Cut off my tail. If Oozarus get back to normal by chopping off their tails, maybe you can do that same to me.**   
  
Triforce sighed as he remembered the last futile attempt over a month ago when Gohan first transformed. **I'll try. You just work on getting back!** Triforce opened himself back to the outside world to see Videl fighting Kyuushi hard.   
  
Videl's head ached as the last of the 'warriors' vanished. "Okay..." She growled as she focused on Kyuushi again. "Even you would need to breathe!" Videl screamed as a small bubble circled around Kyuushi's head.  
  
Kyuushi gasped as she bashed against the bubble. All she could see was blue around her and air was getting thin. **Keep focused.** Kyuushi thought as she closed her eyes and focused on the body to sustain itself.  
  
"Now." Triforce flew behind the distracted possessed warrior and grabbed his tail. "Sorry, Gohan." Triforce slashed the tail off in a clean swipe and then blasted right at the stump.  
  
Kyuushi screamed in pain as Videl released her hold. 'Gohan' fell to the ground and stared up at Triforce. "Not bad." Kyuushi said as she breathed deeply as the fur vanished and the clothes morphed into Gohan's Saiyanman outfit without the mask.  
  
"Now, let go of Gohan." Triforce ordered as he held his sword at Kyuushi's neck.  
  
"I don't think so." Kyuushi flipped and then grabbed Triforce's arm. "Ya!" She screamed as it broke in her grasp.  
  
"Gah!" Triforce let go of his sword and held his arm.   
  
"You... witch!" Videl screamed as she focused on her armor. It bulked and spikes came out of her gloves. "Get out of Gohan!"  
  
Videl and Kyuushi fought. Despite the power loss, Kyuushi was still strong enough to handle the angry woman. She also had thousands of years of experience guiding her while Videl was still getting the hang of her gauntlet.  
  
Kyuushi finally flipped Videl onto the ground and then slammed her before she could get up. Videl coughed up blood as she held her side.   
  
"Do you give up?" Kyuushi asked as she looked down at Videl.  
  
"No!" Videl spat. "I'll never give up! Warriors don't quit, especially when the ones they love are in danger!"  
  
Kyuushi blinked and asked, "You love Gohan?"  
  
"With all my heart." Videl said as she painfully got up. "Gohan, if you can hear me, I love you."  
  
Kyuushi sighed as she shook her head. "Interesting." She said and then a single shot was heard and a painful sensation entered his shoulder. Videl and Kyuushi looked to see Triforce leaning against a tree with a revolver in his hand.   
  
"Saiyanite bullets." Triforce smirked as he held his gun. "I'm sorry, Gohan."  
  
Kyuushi stared at her shoulder and blood came out. She screamed as she collapsed onto her knees. Triforce walked toward the angel and pointed his gun at Kyuushi's forehead. "Get out of Gohan now!"  
  
"You win." Kyuushi finally said as she closed her eyes and her form separated from Gohan's. Gohan's body morphed back to normal and Videl quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a senzu bean.  
  
"Here." Videl said as Gohan slowly opened his eyes and she popped the bean in.  
  
Gohan smiled as he eat the bean and got up. "Thanks, Videl. It sure does feel great to be back in control!"   
  
Videl went to Triforce and handed him a senzu bean. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Triforce ate the senzu and his arm healed. "Much better."  
  
Kyuushi painfully got up and her form changed. Her halo vanished and her armor morphed back to its former state. "You did well. You have done what no mortal or god had done before. You've actually defeated me in battle."  
  
Gohan took a senzu from his own pocket and said, "Need a senzu? I mean, I forgive you for taking over my body."  
  
"The offer is kind but I cannot heal that way." Kyuushi said as she shook her head. "Only time can heal my wounds."  
  
"Sorry." Gohan said, embarrassed, as he put away the senzu.  
  
"Gohan..." Triforce hesitantly said, "I'm sorry for shooting you like that. But, I-"  
  
"Hey! Don't worry! I'm okay!" Gohan said as he rubbed his chest. "You were only getting me depossessed." He gazed at Videl and said, "You know Videl, I love you too."  
  
Videl blushed and said, "What a way for us to announce our love."  
  
Triforce frowned at Kyuushi and said, "Now we've defeated you, we deserve some answers."  
  
"Of course you do." Another voice said. The four looked to see two men standing at a distance. They both had purple skin and white hair with strange blue outfits and dangling earrings. One of them was short but had a strong power around him. The other was much tall and muscular. "I am the Supreme Kai, or Kaioshin as some call me. I am the God of the Universe. This is Kibito, my bodyguard."  
  
Kibito bowed at the three. "Hello."  
  
"Now, we will answer your questions when we go back to the mortal realm." Kaioshin said as he focused. "Stay still."  
  
*****  
  
The group watched and sighed in relief as they saw Kyuushi separating from Gohan. They stopped fighting and handed senzus all around. Kyuushi looked badly injured but didn't accept a senzu. Then, two strange purple men appeared and the entire group vanished.  
  
"What happened to them now?!" Chi Chi wailed as she stared at the crystal ball.  
  
"I don't know." Bardock muttered as the crystal ball became blank.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. Goldheart snapped up his head and then started barking wildly as he ran circles around everyone.   
  
"Easy, boy." Master Roshi chuckled as he opened the door. It was rare for him to get guests who weren't part of the Z warrior gang. His island was hidden away for only a few to really know the location.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Gohan said as he, Triforce, Videl, Kaioshin, and Kibito carrying Kyuushi came in.   
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi gushed as she, Goten and Goldheart rushed up to Gohan. "You won!"  
  
Gohan grinned as he hugged his mother and brother. "Yeah! But Triforce and Videl really helped me out!"  
  
Tien smiled proudly as he came forward toward Triforce. "You did good, son."  
  
Triforce smiled as he snapped his fingers. Trey appeared and said, "Thanks. It was tense for a while but I'm glad that everything turned out fine."  
  
Videl gazed around as she watched the various warriors congratulate Gohan and Trey. Her father wasn't here to watch her greatest victory. None of her family was here to congratulate her.   
  
"Little Videl?" Eighter asked as he came forward. He and Suno were standing in the corner. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Videl smiled as she looked down. "I'm okay for someone who just fought the Angel of Death and won."  
  
"Good." Suno hugged her. "I don't know how the others manage to handle this on a daily basis. I don't think I could handle another battle like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your daughter will fight another battle and it will be much harder than before." Kyuushi said from Kibito's arms.  
  
"Oh! Stupid of me! Mom, guys, this is Kaioshin, he's the god of everything and that big guy is Kibito, Kaioshin's bodyguard, and the girl in his arms is Kyuushi, she was the one we were fighting." Gohan quickly introduced.   
  
"Hello." Kaioshin said as he bowed.  
  
The group stared at Gohan and then the newcomers. "The- Kaioshin?" Piccolo finally said in shock as he knelt down and said, "I am honored by your presence."  
  
Kaioshin nodded toward the man and said, "I understand. You may get up." Piccolo stood up. The god looked around and put his hands behind himself as he walked. He nodded at everyone and said, "Now, you may get the answers you seek. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Goten spoke up, "Ummm... where do laps go after you stand up?" At once, everyone except for Kibito and Kyuushi facefaulted.   
  
Trunks slapped Goten on the head and asked, "What kind of question is that to ask the God of the Universe?!"  
  
"But I've always wondered where laps go." Goten said innocently.  
  
"Like father, like son." Krillian sighed as Goldheart nodded.  
  
"*ahem* I meant, questions relating to the battle." Kaioshin said as he sweatdropped. **I wonder where do laps go after a person stands up.**  
  
"My lord Kaioshin." Bardock said as he came up and knelt down at the god. "I wish to know where the dead Saiyans have been taken to."  
  
Kaioshin sighed as he looked down. "They were taken by an evil force. A great force even more powerful than Kyuushi. Kyuushi, are you well enough to explain everything?"  
  
"I am." Kyuushi said as she stood up and her wings spread out. "Close your eyes and open your minds and I will show you."  
  
The group closed their eyes and then they found themselves in a black void. Kyuushi's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi: Once there was nothing but a void. No color, no matter, no souls, just a vast void.  
  
Images of a figure appeared and hovered around in the void.  
  
Kyuushi: The creator decided that five beings should decide how the universe works. First there was the Lazarus, the first angel and the first being ever made.  
  
A white light lit up.  
  
Kyuushi: Lazarus invented the stars and the concept of what you call 'life'. He became known as the Angel of Life.  
  
A red light lit up.  
  
Kyuushi: The second angel was Gorgandus. He helped invented the concept of power and Ki. He also invented to concept of knowledge and sentience. He became known as the Angel of Power and Knowledge.  
  
A blue light lit up.  
  
Kyuushi: The third angel was Aphadite. She invented the concept of feeling and survival instincts. She became known as the Angel of Emotion.  
  
A yellow light lit up.  
  
Kyuushi: The fourth angel was Yinyo. He invented the concept of balance and equality. He became known as the Angel of Balance and Unity.  
  
Then, a gold light lit up.  
  
Kyuushi: I was the last angel formed. I invented the concept of ending life to enable change and evolution. I became known as the Angel of Death.  
  
The five lights circled around the creator and stars were formed and planets were molded. Alien creatures appeared and started working.  
  
Kyuushi: Millions of years passed and we built the universe, we formed it and loved it. We created the physical universe and what you call 'The Afterlife'.   
  
The five lights took human form and with their faces unseen, they flew around the stars. Then, five more beings with purple skin and white hair appeared and the five angels bowed.  
  
Kyuushi: As reward for our deeds, we were given powers to compliment what we had invented. We were content with our duties. And after the universe was stable enough to run on its own, the Creator created gods, the Kaioshin to rule. We served under the Kaioshin. However, not everyone was content.  
  
Lazarus appeared and screamed at the other figures who remained unseen.   
  
Kyuushi: Lazarus, the first angel, was upset that we angels weren't the rulers of the Universe. He believed that since we created the universe, we should rule it. We grew concerned, but did nothing except tell him that it was the way of the creator.  
  
Lazarus started screamed at the various gods.  
  
Kyuushi: Thousands of years passed and Lazarus grew more and more discontent. He had rebelled and played tricks on the Kaioshins, he even once sealed one of the Kaioshins in a sword for thousands of years. The other Kaioshin and the angels tried to make Lazarus understand that what he was doing was wrong. We failed.  
  
Images of fire and destruction filled the warriors minds as they saw Lazarus dressed in white armor with a sword and shield in hand covered in blood, laughing.  
  
Kyuushi: L-Lazarus started going on a killing spree. First, he killed Dia Kaioshin, the Kaioshin he was serving. Then he attacked the Western Kaioshin, the Kaioshin Gorgandus was serving.  
  
Lazarus and a warrior who looked identical to Gohan in his Super Oozaru form only with long metal wings were seen fighting. Then, Lazarus was seen over the fallen warrior.   
  
Kyuushi: We fought Lazarus hard. But, Lazarus was far stronger than us since he was the first created and had power over life itself. Aphradite and Yinyo had also fallen in battle.  
  
Lazarus was seen stabbing a warrior who looked like Videl only with blue wings and then a warrior who looked like Triforce only with silver wings.  
  
Kyuushi: Then, it all came down to me and the Eastern Kaioshin and his bodyguard. We managed to free the elder Kaioshin but he was weak and old. I was the last hope.  
  
Kyuushi and Lazarus were seen standing face to face with weapons in their hands.   
  
Kyuushi: We fought.  
  
Kyuushi held off Lazarus's sword.  
  
Kyuushi: And fought.  
  
Lazarus held off Kyuushi's staff.  
  
Kyuushi: But it was no good. The deaths he caused had empowered me and enraged me. It had also made him stronger since he felt the lifeforce meant for the dead angels flowing through him. We were equal in power.   
  
Kyuushi grabbed her staff and three lights appeared around her. A bright portal appeared and Kyuushi and Lazarus fought in front of it.  
  
Kyuushi: Then, a miracle occurred. The remains of the dead angels came and created a portal of space and time with the help of the Creator itself.  
  
Kyuushi screamed as Lazarus stabbed her but then she pushed him into the portal. It closed and the Angel of Death fainted.  
  
Kyuushi: I managed to seal the traitor in the portal. The wounds were great on me and Lazarus had managed to manipulate my body into not being able to heal except by time itself. Fortunately, angels heal faster than gods.   
  
*****  
  
The group opened their eyes to see Kyuushi shaking. "And so, that is how this Kaioshin became the God of Everything and how I became the last Creation Angel. The Creator made more gods, the Kais, but they were much weaker than the originals." She took a deep breath. "And unfortunately, they would be no match for Lazarus, had he escaped."  
  
"If this Angel of Life was seal, how did he get out?" Gohan asked stunned about the images in his mind.  
  
Kyuushi's eyes grew dark as she glared at everyone. "The balance of life and death is flexible but it had limits. Mortals are not meant to die more than once! There were few opportunities for people to return to life but they were one in a billion shots. There were rules made to keep the dead... dead. When the Dragon first resurrected the dead, it was only a few at a time and the Universe could handle the strain. Then on Namek, you had to resurect over a hundred people." Kyuushi shook with anger as she clenched her fists. "The seal on the portal became weakened and the Angel of Life grew stronger. Fortunately, there were only a hundred relatively weak beings."  
  
"Then, the Cell Games." Bulma whispered in shock.  
  
"Yes, the Cell Games. Cell killed and absorbed thousands if not millions of people. He even killed some of the strongest warriors. When they came back, the energy feedback from those resurrections empowered Lazarus to the point of freeing himself from his prison. Every resurrection caused by those damn Dragon Balls makes Lazarus stronger! It was worst since some of the warriors who were resurected were stronger than most of the gods themselves!" Kyuushi wailed.  
  
The group was stunned. They had no idea that the use of Dragon Balls to bring back the dead had caused so much chaos. They had inadvertently brought back a superpowerful villain who was the first being created.  
  
"Wait a second." Piccolo said as he came forward. "What would happen if Goku were brought back with the Dragon Balls?"  
  
Kyuushi sighed as she smiled slightly and gazed at Goldheart. "Lazarus would've been empowered to the point that no one could stop him. Goku was not only super powerful, but he had also channeled the energies of life itself. That, combined with the energies feedbacked to him would have made Lazarus completely immortal."  
  
"Well..." Krillian joked as he grinned, "Lucky thing Goku decided to stay dead then!"  
  
"It wasn't luck."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone looked at the Angel of Death stunned.  
  
Kyuushi sat down on the couch and explained, "When everyone except for Goku was resurrected, I came to him and explained what was going on. He felt guilty since it was his presence that had triggered everything. Goku did want to come back. He wanted to be with his family again and he didn't want to leave the androids unattended. Still, he stayed dead after I convinced him that he couldn't defeat Lazarus and there's no hope if he returned from the dead. He managed to lie about not wanting to come back and after that, I erased his memory so he would believe his own lie."  
  
"So... Goku did want to come back right away?" Chi Chi whispered as Goldheart lay his head on her lap.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it!" Gohan gushed as he stood up, "Dad did make the right choice in staying dead! If he hadn't stayed dead, we would have to deal with a super powerful angel that we can't defeat!"  
  
"Hey! After we defeat this Lazarus can we bring Daddy back?" Goten asked as he lit up.  
  
"Perhaps." Kyuushi said as she looked down. "But Lazarus is far stronger than myself and has more powers. He has also taken it upon himself to steal the dead Saiyans souls to make himself stronger."  
  
"Why Saiyans?" Bardock asked, "There are races stronger than Saiyans out there."  
  
"Because Saiyans are unique. Their very souls have great power within them. Even the infants are aggressive and filled with the urge to fight while most other races don't become aggressive until they are older. Lazarus wanted to tap into their power and aggressiveness directly." Kyuushi sighed as she held her head. "That is one of the reasons that we must become stronger to defeat Lazarus."  
  
"Wait a second, why us?" Videl spoke up, "I mean, I'm not that powerful without the gauntlet and there are other warriors out there."  
  
"True, you do rely on the gauntlet for power and there are other warriors besides you three." Kyuushi said, "But Lazarus is super powerful and only another angel can defeat him. When angels die, they don't just get halos, they are scattered throughout the universe and become reborn. Those warriors you saw in your minds are the fallen angels and your past lives."  
  
Everyone became shocked as they stared at Videl, Trey, and Gohan. They knew that the teenagers were powerful and special, but none of them could anticipate the truth about them.   
  
"We were angels in a past life?" Videl repeated stunned.  
  
"Of course." Kyuushi pointed to Gohan and said, "You were once Gorgandus the Angel of Power and Knowledge. Your current life was filled with balancing between being a super powerful warrior and a scholar." Then, Kyuushi pointed to Videl. "You were once Aphradite, the Angel of Emotion. Your heart and passion still empower you." Finally, Kyuushi pointed to Trey. "And you were once Yinyo, the Angel of Balance and Unity. Your unique split personality showed your ability to walk the fine line of order and chaos. You are your own team, so to speak." Kyuushi sighed as she gazed around. "That is why that you three must come with me to regain your lost power and memories in the Next Dimension."  
  
"What do you mean? We gotta go to the Next Dimension so we can turn back into those fallen angels?" Gohan said confused, "How would that affect us?"  
  
"I don't know." Kyuushi confessed, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. It could change your very soul and mind, or it could just develop into a separate personality."  
  
"Great, just what I need, another personality to worry about." Trey muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Do we have to do that?" Videl asked. She felt like a coward, but she didn't want any chance to lose her identity. "Do we really have to lose who we are?"  
  
"That is your decision." Kaioshin replied, "We cannot force you three to sacrifice your very souls to save the universe. We believe in free will."  
  
"This is a big decision." Gohan agreed as he looked at his family and then his friends. "We're going to need some time to think."  
  
"Of course." Kyuushi nodded, "We understand. But we cannot let you have too much time for time is against us."  
  
"You have one day to make up your minds." Kaioshin said as he stared at the group. "Then, you must have an answer. Kibito, Kyuushi, we must leave."  
  
Kyuushi stood up and the two bowed. "Wait!" Videl exclaimed as she held up her hand. "I need to know something. I saw a man who gave me a creepy feeling and his name was Adam Lazarus, was he in connection to this evil Angel of Life?"  
  
"Adam... that is Lazarus' human form." Kyuushi replied. "And if you must know, I have a human name myself." The angel relaxed and her wings shrunk and her clothes transformed. Kyuushi transformed into Kai Shi.  
  
"Kai Shi?!" Trey, Gohan, Yamcha, and Videl exclaimed.  
  
Videl said, "I was going to school with the Angel of Death?! And my father's agent is the evil Angel of Life?!"  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl and said, "Your dad meets some of the strangest people."  
  
"I knew there was something creepy about you." Yamcha commented, "No offense."  
  
"None taken. Most mortals, especially those who died at least once, find death 'creepy'." Kai Shi said as she adjusted her sunglasses. "I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to study you up close."  
  
"That's okay." Gohan grinned as he held out his hand. "We'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow." Kai Shi shook his hand and gazed at Trey. "Trey, you are wise for a mortal, but that is what I should expect from the reincarnated Angel of Balance."  
  
The two gods and the angel walked out of the door and vanished.  
  
The group stared at the door. So much had happened and so much was revealed. Gohan, Trey, and Videl must now decide whether or not to sacrifice their identities for the chance to defeat the evil Angel of Life. So much was at stake. Gohan must cope with the sacrifice his father made so Lazarus could be defeatable. Trey must cope with the fact that the first girl he and Trigun really liked is really the Angel of Death. And Videl must figure out what to do about her father working with the evil angel. They have only twenty-four hours to decide and that decision will affect the very fate of the universe as they know it.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. The Decision

Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 18  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun slowly set as three figures sat outside staring at the setting sun.  
  
"Those three have been like that ever since they found out about their past lives." Chi Chi muttered, worried, "I don't know how they are handling it."  
  
"I don't know how to handle this either." Suno whispered as she shook. "My husband could be working with an evil entity and my daughter is a chosen reincanated angel of emotion. This is overwhelming."  
  
"I don't blame you. I've been exposed to this sort of thing for a good part of my life and there are still some things that I can't deal with but I have to." Chi Chi sighed as she crossed her arms.   
  
"I wish I was as strong as you." Suno said as she wept.   
  
Chi Chi patted her shoulder and then hugged her. "It's okay. I'm sure our kids will be fine."  
  
*****  
  
Videl stared at the beautiful sunset and she looked down. "I... don't know what to do." She confessed, "I was the Angel of Emotion? How can that be?"  
  
"I don't know." Trey replied, "I am just as shocked as you are. On the other hand, it makes sense. We are more powerful than our parents, even Gohan is stronger than Goku and we all show signs of what we could be in our past lives. I was the Angel of Balance and Unity."  
  
**And we have to be balanced to handle each other.** Trigun quipped.  
  
"Why me?" Gohan muttered, "I'm a Saiyan or at least half-Saiyan. How can an angel be reborn as a demi-Saiyan? I'm no angel."  
  
"You seem pretty angelic to me." Videl said as she leaned next to Gohan. "What should we do?"  
  
"No idea." Gohan replied, "I just don't know what to do about this."  
  
"We need to think, but not together." Trey said as he stood up. "Why don't we spend the next twenty-four hours apart? We can clear our heads and decide for ourselves on whether or not to go to the Next Dimension."  
  
"But shouldn't we decide as a team?" Gohan asked, "I mean, we gotta do this together."  
  
"Gohan, this is a major life-altering decision." Videl said, "We can't rush into this. I'm with Trey, we can spend the next day apart and if we by chance meet each other, we don't talk about it."  
  
"Okay. This is a major personal decision. We'll meet back here tomorrow and whatever decision you make, I'll support it." Gohan said.  
  
"Right." Videl said shakingly.  
  
"Right." Trey nodded as well.  
  
*****  
  
After everyone parted, Gohan left with Goten, Chi Chi, and Goldheart. Trey left with his parents and Videl left with her mother and uncle.  
  
Gohan sighed as he sat in his back yard under the stars. Goldheart whimpered as he came up and lay his head on Gohan's knee. "Hey there, boy." Gohan said as he scratched the dog's ear. "Can you believe what happened to me? Wow... I helped defeat the Angel of Death and it turns out that not only was I the Angel of Power and Knowledge but that Dad's sacrifice was more than it seemed." A tear came down Gohan's cheek. "This is weird and believe me, I had seen weird."  
  
Goldheart sighed and thought, **I guess it's a lucky thing you don't know that I'm your dad yet.** It was strange for him to believe that he had met the Angel of Death and that there was a different reason for him to stay dead after the Cell Games.   
  
"I don't know what to do." Gohan confessed, "If I go through with this, I may lose my identity and Gohan will be gone forever. But if I don't, I won't stand a chance against Lazarus. I... I can't decide. I don't want to disappoint anyone."  
  
Goldheart whined louder as he nudged Gohan's chest.  
  
"But you won't be disappointed in me, right?" Gohan chuckled as he rubbed the dog's head. "I don't think you can ever think poorly of anyone. Kinda like my dad. You know, after this is over, I'm going to Namek and get Dad back with the Namekian Dragon Balls. He's needed here. Goten needs a father and Bardock would love to meet his son. Whatever happens, I will get Dad back."  
  
Goldheart gazed up and licked Gohan on the face. **Don't worry, son. I'm right here.**  
  
"I know you will." Chi Chi said as she came up from behind him. "It's getting cold out. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Gohan lied, "Kinda. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."  
  
"It's confusing for all of us." Chi Chi said as she sat beside her son.   
  
"I wish Dad was here. He always had the right advice." Gohan said as he looked down. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Personally, I wouldn't want you to risk your very soul for the universe, but I'm selfish." Chi Chi smiled as she reached up and patted Goldheart. "But I can't tell you what you have to do. You are an adult and this is your life. You have a right to decide for yourself. If your father was here, he would want you to listen to your instincts, to your heart."  
  
"I don't know what to do." Gohan said, "But I will try."  
  
Chi Chi went up and kissed Gohan on the cheek. "Gohan, whatever you decide and no matter how scared I will be for you, I will support you in your decision."  
  
Gohan hugged Chi Chi and whispered, "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, why don't we go in and get some dinner. You must be hungry." Chi Chi said as she let go.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Gohan said as he got up.   
  
The two went into the house and Goldheart trotted after them. **I will support whatever decision you make too, son.**  
  
*****  
  
Trey sat in his room. It had been a long time since he had slept here. He immediately noticed how far back his callendar was set. "Has it been so long?" Trey wondered as he stood up and his form separated into two people.  
  
The second Trey snapped his fingers Trigun appeared. "Hey." He said as he sat beside Trey, "So, what will we do about the decision?"  
  
"I don't know." Trey confessed as he sat down and stared at his alter ego. "I do know that this concerns both of us. There's no telling what might happen to us if we regain our past life's memories."  
  
"Yeah, and that disturbs me. Look at us, we have a personality conflict that would rival Piccolo's!" Trigun exclaimed, "We could end up fusing forever. You know, be one mind for the rest of our lives."  
  
"And that scares you?" Trey asked as Trigun paced.  
  
"Duh! I like being the 'bad boy'. I like just watching the show sometimes and let you take over." Trigun pouted as he crossed his arms.   
  
"If we don't, Lazarus would take over the universe." Trey said, "And he might even kill Kai Shi."  
  
"Yeah... I know." Trigun sighed, "The first girl we both really like and she turns out to be the Angel of Death! I mean... she's way up there on the ladder."  
  
"We are the reincarnation of the Angel of Balance." Trey reminded.  
  
"Yeah. Which makes things weirder for us." Trigun replied, "I'm just as confused about this as you are. But, I say that we chance it. What is the worst that could happen? We could get another personality added on."  
  
"And I say we gotta be careful. There's no telling what would happen." Trey argued, "We need to think."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yup."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm so glad you can stay here for tonight." Suno said as she gave Videl a cup of hot chocolate. "I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"My father's agent is an evil supervillain and I am a reincarnated angel. That's a lot to absorb." Videl confessed as she held her mug. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose more of myself."  
  
"I know." Suno smiled as she hugged her. "I don't want to lose you too. I wish I know what to say or do to make this better but all I can do is support your decision."  
  
"I know." Videl sighed as she hugged back. "Mom? Can I ask you a personal question? Do you still love Dad?"  
  
Suno sighed as she let go and sat in her chair. "I will always love your father. He was special to me, but after the Cell Games, he changed. I couldn't handle what he became and that's why I left."  
  
"Do you think that Lazarus had anything to do with Dad's behavior?" Videl guessed hopefullly.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think that even this Angel of Life could alter your father like that." Suno said, "But, I do know that your father is in danger. What happened between you two that would hurt you so much?"  
  
"He hired a replacement." Videl growled. "He... tried to replace me."  
  
"Oh... Videl, I'm so sorry." Suno whispered as she cried, "I can't believe he would do something like that."  
  
"He did. I hate him. He didn't trust his own daughter with anything any more. I can't handle that." Videl said as she shook her head. "I need to think about this alone."  
  
"Okay. But, if you need me, call me? I am your mother."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night and Gohan lay on his back still thinking about his choice. He had to decide tomorrow on whether or not he should go to the Next Dimension. The young warrior turned his head to the empty futon beside him. He missed Trey or Trigun. Those two have been a great help to him. They had helped him control his fear of guns and had given him advice about things that his other friends can't give him.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked as he looked over at Gohan. "Can I ask you something?" He sounded uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
"Sure." Gohan replied, concerned.   
  
"Well... I... I was thinking about going to Trunks' house so I can train with him for a while, for the attacks since that evil angel is here but... I don't know. With you gone and me gone, Mommy will be all alone." Goten confessed, "I don't know how to ask her if I can go."  
  
Gohan frowned at the boy and then smiled. "Well... I don't know if I will be going or not."  
  
"But... you gotta go! I don't want this Lazarus monster taking over the Universe!"  
  
"I know... but the problem is that I may change and I probably couldn't change back." Gohan explained as he smiled sadly. "I don't know what will happen."  
  
"Oh..." Goten shook and said, "Then I can't go! If you go and don't come back, Goldheart and I will be the only things Mommy has left!"  
  
"I know." Gohan sighed as he gazed up. He couldn't leave his mother alone again. The last time he did, Chi Chi nearly went hysterical and came very close to going off to space after him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he went off to the Next Dimension and his mother tried to follow him.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think Daddy would do?"  
  
Gohan smiled as he thought of his father. If he did go, there's a good chance that he might see his father again. And if he defeated Lazarus, he could bring back his father for good. "He would go for it. He's the type that would sacrifice everything just for us. Goten, tell Mom about what you are thinking about doing. Ask for her consent. It might not be so bad, you are very fast and Mom has Goldheart to keep her company."  
  
Goten grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "I can do that. But what about you? Will you go?"  
  
"I may have to." Gohan said as he gazed at the ceiling. "Kyuushi was very hard to defeat and Lazarus has to be stopped. He also has all those Saiyans imprisoned and I can't let them suffer. I won't make any more mistakes this time; this battle I will have to give it everything I have."  
  
"Gohan, can I ask you for a favor?" Goten asked, "If you get those past memories, don't forget about me, okay?"  
  
Gohan reached over and ruffled Goten's hair. "Hey, I will never forget about you. You're my favorite brother."  
  
"I'm your only brother." Goten giggled.  
  
"My point exactly." Gohan laughed as he lay back down into his futon. **I better talk to the others tomorrow... I need to verify my decision.**  
  
*****  
  
Trey inhaled the cold mountain air as he sat cross-legged on a small cliff. After he had breakfast he had left to think about what he should do.   
  
"Hey, Trey." Choutsu said as he flew down and landed next to him.   
  
"Choutsu!" Trey exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we could talk." Choutsu replied seriously.   
  
Trey nodded at the much smaller man. Despite the obvious height and power difference, Choutsu had tutored him for most of his life. He had taught him mental tricks and had helped him with his personality conflicts. "Yeah, thanks. Choutsu, I'm not sure what to do. I mean I have three personalities already and I don't know if I can handle another one."  
  
"Yeah... but you have a duty to Earth and the Universe." Choutsu reminded, "When I was your age, I had a responsibility toward Earth and I sacrificed everything, even my life just to save Earth."  
  
"But that time it was futile." Trey recalled, "Your sacrifice didn't... do much."  
  
"I know, but that didn't stop me." Choutsu said, "But you're different. You're destined for this. You were once the Angel of Balance and... you can't be scared of what might happen."  
  
"I know." Trey replied as he nodded. "Besides, so much has been done already and Kai Shi... Kyuushi needs me. This Lazarus guy must be stopped before any more souls are stolen."  
  
*****  
  
Videl wandered the streets as she looked around. She had just left her mother's and had somehow ended up in Satan City. The young girl sighed as she stared upwards at a Hercule billboard, who had his arm around the fake Videl's shoulder. It gave her the shivers to think of her own father working for an evil angel.   
  
She adjusted her sunglasses as she walked down the street. Her disguise consisted of a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a huge jacket. She wanted help or advice but who could she talk to?   
  
Suddenly, she bumped into a door and looked up to see a sign. 'Pilaf's Ice Cream Store'. "Maybe I can drown my sorrows in a milkshake."  
  
Empress looked up from her counter and said, "Hello, Videl, no time no see."  
  
Videl blinked as she removed her glasses. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Just a hunch." The woman replied as she smiled, "How are you? I haven't seen or heard from your or your friends for over a month."  
  
"I've... been busy. Sorry." Videl replied as she sat on a stool.   
  
"I understand. All those supervillainesses attacks would make a crimefighter like you busy." Empress replied as she poured a glass of milk. "Here you go. What's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Videl muttered as she accepted the glass. "I have to make a major decision today and it involves my father and the world as we know it."  
  
"I see... I have a kooky father myself, maybe I can help you out."  
  
Videl stared at the woman. If she was old enough she would go to a bar to talk to the bartender but Empress would have to do. "I found out why the supervillainesses have been attacking and... I have to do some special training outside town to maybe defeat this danger that's approaching. But the special training I have to do may destroy who I am."  
  
"I see..." Empress said nodding, "And does your father approve?"  
  
"My father doesn't give a damn about me. He actually replaced me."  
  
"Okay..." Empress said as she rubbed her temples. "I don't know a thing about what is going on but I do know this. My father wanted me to continue the family business of trying to take over the world. At first I went along but as time went by, I realized that my life is my choice. I went into business for myself and my father accepted it. You must decide for yourself if you can risk sacrificing your own identity for the sake of the world."  
  
"I don't know. I've been through a lot in the past two months and... I changed so much I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"All people change. That is normal." Empress said, "Especially for someone like yourself. Personally, you seem the same to me; you're strong, capable, and you do care for others."  
  
"Yeah... but I just don't know about who I am anymore."  
  
"Are you a hero?" Empress asked, "Because I hear that true heroes would do what is right, regardless of what others think."  
  
"Okay..." Videl smiled as she stood up. "I know what to do. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"On the house." Empress replied, "Good luck on your training mission."  
  
"Thanks... and can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think anyone would believe me." Empress said as the girl ran off.  
  
*****  
  
It was quiet as the three warriors gathered on the island. Trey, Videl, and Gohan looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"You made up your minds?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It's our duty to protect Earth." Trey said, "Besides, like Trigun said, we can handle another personality."  
  
"And I do have to save my father from that evil angel and... I don't think I could live with myself if I let you two go off without me." Videl smirked as she held up her gauntlet. "You can't survive without me."  
  
"What about you?" Trey asked concerned.  
  
"I'm going. I can't stand by and let some evil angel take over the universe. Besides, I can't let my dad's sacrifice be for nothing!" Gohan said as he posed, "I will do all I can for the universe, for my dead race, and for my father! We won't fail!"  
  
"I'm glad you decided. I knew you are true warriors." Kyuushi said as she came forward and smiled.   
  
"Thanks... but can we have another day to prepare? I mean, we gotta say goodbye, pack, and make sure Satan City is safe." Gohan said as he looked at the others.   
  
"It will be a long journey, a month, maybe more. Very well... one more day to prepare. Meet me at the Lookout when you are ready. I will know." Kyuushi said as she flew up and vanished.  
  
"Man... I hope I won't become that creepy when I regain those memories." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Well... she is the Angel of Death, I guess it's her nature to be that creepy." Trey reasoned, "I'm sure that when we regain our old memories, we won't change that much. Hopefully."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi wiped her eyes as she double-checked Gohan's luggage. "Okay, I packed several sets of clothes, soap... over a month's supply of food... I guess that food might be scarce in that afterworld for the living." Chi Chi muttered as she double-checked everything. "And your books, can't forget about them."  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry." Gohan said as he watched his mother.  
  
"Don't be." Chi Chi said as she paused and looked up at Gohan. "I know that you have to do this. You can't deny your destiny." She rubbed her hand along Gohan's cheek. "You've grown so much, too much sometimes, and I'm sorry if I pushed you. It's not like you are five any more and Trey and Videl will be with you."  
  
"I know. But what about you? Goten is leaving to train with Trunks... I'll be away in the Next Dimension. You'll be all alone." Gohan said worried.  
  
"I have Goldheart." Chi Chi said as she shook. She wanted to tell Gohan that he wouldn't see Goku in the Next Dimension because he was alive right now as Goldheart, yet she can't. Gohan had so much to worry about right now and the stress and guilt of his father being a dog could be too much. "I'll be fine. You need to go and save the universe."  
  
"I know... but... with Saiyanman, Trigun, and Videl gone, there will be no one to help out in Satan City." Gohan said, "Kyuushi said that we would be gone for a month or more. I gotta go and find some replacements."  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said as she gazed down at Goldheart and patted his head. "I gotta go... get dinner ready." Chi Chi ran off and Gohan sighed as he knelt down next to Goldheart.  
  
"Oh man..." Gohan sighed as he patted the dog. "I wish I didn't have to do this. Mom always worries about me. I've never been in the Next Dimension and... I'm scared that I may leave her forever."  
  
Goku gazed at his son and whined softly.   
  
"But I have to go. So much is at stake. Videl's father, the world, the universe, and... Dad... he sacrificed his chance at life just so I could have a chance to defeat Lazarus." Gohan's eyes teared up. "Goten is going to go too and I don't know how Mom can handle being alone."  
  
Goku sat up, barked loudly, and nudged Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Oh..." Gohan laughed as he patted the dog. "You will be there with her, won't you? Sorry. Ever since you appeared out of nowhere, you just have this effect around you. You make us happy even when things just seem dismal. Maybe someone up there... sent you here just to keep Mom company while me and Goten are gone." Gohan rubbed his eyes and continued, "Look, I know that you may do it anyway but can you keep an eye on Mom? Keep her company, comfort her if she seems sad, don't be afraid if she throws her temper tantrums... can you just be there for her while Goten and me are gone?"  
  
The dog stared at him with confident green eyes and then leaned next to him. He barked once and then closed his eyes.  
  
"Good." Gohan smiled as he rubbed the dog's head.   
  
"Yeah... that dog is like that." Piccolo agreed as he came up. "Hey, Gohan."  
  
"Hey." Gohan looked down as he stood up. The two warriors stood by each other for the longest time. They had known each other for a good part of their lives. Their vast experiences with each other had changed the both of them forever. "Piccolo? What was it like when you fused with Kami?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I figured that maybe regaining my past memories would be like when you fused with Kami." Gohan rationalized. "So maybe you can help me figure out what to expect."  
  
Piccolo frowned as he crossed his arms. "Kinda hard to explain. When I fused with Kami I felt an overwhelming power rush, then memories and emotions came into my mind. I remembered things before I was even born. I felt and understand how the heavens work. Then after everything settled down, I felt like myself only... different. I can't really describe it but I can tell you this. If you were once the Angel of Power and Knowledge, then you may not change that much. Because all that will happen is that you will regain memories of a past life, be more powerful, and maybe stop the poses."  
  
Gohan glared at his mentor. "What's wrong with my poses?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head and explain, "Warriors don't pose."  
  
"I'm a superhero, superheroes pose to look fearsome." Gohan explained, "Oh! Can you do me a major favor and... fight crime in Satan City for a while? I mean, you already got the cape and turban..."  
  
"You want me to be a superhero?" Piccolo asked as he stumbled back.   
  
"Yeah... you can wear a mask... and maybe wear a symbol on your chest..." Gohan said as he held his hands up like a director does.   
  
"No way!" Piccolo boomed as he crossed his arms. His super sensitive hearing picked up what seemed to be snickering. He glared down to see Goku with both front paws over his nose while fighting every urge to laugh. "Ha ha..." He muttered.  
  
"Please? You don't have to do it all the time... the others will help out." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just for a few nights... you don't even have to pose if you don't want to."  
  
"NO! NO WAY! I WON'T DO IT!" Piccolo said as he stomped his foot.  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo sighed as he sat in the chair with the other warriors. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He glared at Yamcha and asked, "How did you get roped into this?"  
  
"I thought it might be interesting." Yamcha replied, "I may not be a Super Saiyan but I can handle myself against any thug. What about you? No offense, but I don't see you as the superhero type."  
  
"Gohan convinced me... with his most effective attack." Piccolo explained slowly.  
  
"You mean... the super cute 'please you gotta do it' look attack?" Yamcha guessed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Okay, gentlemen, time for your fitting!" Bulma said as she came up with measuring tape around her neck.   
  
*****  
  
Videl stood outside of the mansion. Her heart raced as she tried to sense her father inside.  
  
"Looking for Hercule, Ms. Videl?" A smooth voice asked.  
  
Videl turned around to see Adam Lazarus standing there smiling at her. "He's not here. He's on a tour with Linda, your stand in."  
  
"I see." Videl said coldly as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Ah... you haven't changed a bit, even after thousands of years." Adam said as he traced his finger along her jaw. "I am not evil. I am doing only what is best for the Universe. I love life; I helped created the very aspect of life. In most religions that would make me the god, not the servant. Do you want to be a god, like you were meant to be? Or die again?"  
  
"How does killing your fellow angels and the very gods you serve is best for the Universe?" Videl asked.  
  
"Imagine a universe with no war, no pain, no anger, your father can be your father again, the angels can remake the universe into Utopia, we can enforce the law directly." Adam said softly. "I could kill you now but that would only make Gorgandus and Yinyo mad and I want you and the others to rule beside me."  
  
Videl stared out and then she glared at him. "You mean, dictatorship."  
  
"Please; only mortals can be dictators, angels are meant to be gods. Think about it after you regain what you loss." Adam said as he walked away.  
  
Videl shivered as she rubbed her arms. **Why does looking at him make me feel so... strange?**  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you got everything?" Lunch asked as Trey packed everything.   
  
"I'm fine, Mom, I'm not going off into outer space, just... to a different plain of existence." Trey explained as he smiled. "I'll be fine."  
  
"I know..." Lunch said as she looked down. "I'm your mother, I'm supposed to be worried to death about you."  
  
Tien watched his son pack for his long trip. He could remember the time he had trained in the Next Dimension, however, he had been sent there unwillingly. The warrior couldn't help but feel proud of his son, or sons, as the case may be. It was only two days ago that the boy had managed to defeat the Angel of Death herself. Tien had never done anything like that and lived. This warrior could make a real difference in battle.  
  
"Hey, Trey." Tien said as he finally came up with a small bundle in his hands. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Just about. I just have to pack a few things and make sure Satan City is taken care of." Trey replied as he closed his suitcase. "I'll try to get in contact once I get there but I doubt it."  
  
"I understand." Tien said as he held out the bundle. "I thought you may need this on the trip."  
  
Trey opened the bundle and saw a leather jacket with a yin yang symbol on the back. "Wow..." Trey commented as he put it on.  
  
"It's made out of special titanium material and it's weighed for extra training." Tien explained as he looked down.  
  
Trey looked in the mirror, it felt like real leather and yet stronger. "Cool." Trey nodded, "This is great."  
  
**Not bad... I like it.** Trigun commented.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Trey said as he smiled, "I'll... try to reach King Kai when I get there. Maybe even train under Goku himself."  
  
"Hopefully." Tien said as he nodded. "Goku was an excellent fighter and you would learn some techniques from him."  
  
"Dad... I know that Goten and Trunks are way stronger than you but... they still need training, they need to learn techniques. Could you try to teach them what you know?"  
  
"I will. Incredible... my son or sons... the reincarnated Angel of Balance and Unity." Tien sighed as he gazed at his son.   
  
"Yeah... it feels kinda weird myself." Trey replied as he shrugged, "I better get going. Can't keep destiny waiting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan waited with his backpack on as he stood on top of the Lookout. He looked around to see that he, Dende, and Mr. Popo were the only ones at the place. "Wonder where everyone's at?" Gohan muttered and then he sensed Trey and Videl coming.  
  
"Hey, Gohan." Trey said as he landed wearing his backpack. "You all set?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan replied as he held up his suitcase. "Is that a new jacket?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad got it for me." Trey explained as he took off his backpack and showed it to him. "Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah... glad you and your dad are finally getting along." Gohan said as he grinned and then saw Videl who was looking down. "Aw man, Videl, I'm so sorry. I..." Gohan felt embarrassed. He and Trey had gotten along great with their fathers but Videl was virtually disowned by her's.  
  
"That's okay." Videl waved her hand and smiled slightly. "I'm fine. I need this trip to think things over."  
  
"I'm sure once this Lazarus is taken care of, we can deal with Hercule." Gohan said optimistically.   
  
"I will deal with Dad. It's my problem." Videl insisted.   
  
"I understand." Trey said as he looked in his backpack. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"I am but have you seen Mom and the others?" Gohan asked, confused, "I thought they were going to meet us."  
  
"They will be here." Dende said as he came forward, "They have a surprise for you."  
  
"What kind of surpise?" Gohan asked excited as he looked around. He loved surprises as long as they don't endanger lives.  
  
"Right here." Chi Chi said as she, Goldheart, Bulma, and Lunch came up. Chi Chi had a small bundle in her arms and handed it to Gohan. "Here, I thought this might be more appropriate to wear while you're training." Gohan unwrapped the bundle and took out a orange jumpsuit with a blue undershirt with matching arm bands and black boots.  
  
"Mom... it's..." Gohan whispered as he held it to his chest with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I made it myself." Chi Chi confessed as she stroked the vest. "I thought that maybe it would help you remember when... you know."  
  
"Mom... I don't know...what to say." Gohan said as he fingered the fabric. "Wow... thanks... Dad would love to see me in that outfit!"  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she gazed down at Goldheart. She put her hand on his head and said, "I know. Why don't you put it on right now? Videl?" Chi Chi asked as she turned her head toward the woman, "Can you put up a screen?"  
  
"Yeah." Videl said as she gazed at Gohan. She aimed her gauntlet at him and a blue tube surrounded him.  
  
After a few minutes, Gohan said, "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
The group watched in anticipation as the tube vanished. Gohan stood there wearing his orange outfit. He felt his heart beat with pride as he wore his father's colors for the first time since he was a mere boy.   
  
"You... look just like Goku." Trey gasped in astonishment. "Incredible. Your dad would be most please when he sees you in that."  
  
"I can't wait to meet your father." Videl nodded as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You may not have the chance." Kyuushi said as she came up with a katana in her hand. "Goku... is in a different place than where are we going. Do not worry, your father is proud of all of you."  
  
Gohan frowned. Why couldn't he see his father? He gazed at the angel and then at his mother. Something about them told him that they were hiding something. He didn't know what but he would have to wait.  
  
"Ummm... Kyuu- Kai Shi, where did you get that sword?" Trey asked as he looked at the katana.   
  
"I bought it from Yajarobie." Kyuushi replied, "He is like most mortals, he can be bought. I gave him some gold and a new sword."  
  
"Why do you want that sword?" Trey asked confused, "That's just an ordinary blade."  
  
Kyuushi smirked as she held it up and a small spark trickled down the edge. "A weapon is only as good as it's wielder. You will understand once we get this sword's sister."  
  
"Sister?" Videl repeated.  
  
"You will understand." Kyuushi said as she put the sword away. "Is everyone ready yet?"  
  
"Wait a second." Bulma said as she took out a microphone clicked on it. "I have another surprise. Ladies and gentlemen! I bring you... the Team of Justice!"  
  
Music blared from the speakers as spotlights lit up the lookout.   
  
A column of smoke appeared and Piccolo came out wearing his usual outfit but with a small blue face mask over his eyes. "I am... the Namekian Hunter!"  
  
Then, another figure jumped out of the smoke. He was tall with a huge wolf's pelt covering his head and upper chest with red stripes on his cheeks and leather Indian pants. "I am... the Wolf!" He announced as he held up his hands in his classical 'fist of the wolf pose'.  
  
Another figure appeared, he was much shorter than the Wolf and was wearing a blue spandex suit with an atom symbol on it. The only thing showing was the lower part of his face and his black hair. "I am... Atom Man!"  
  
A tall feminine figure stepped forward. She was dressed in a bright pink and white jacket, bright pink pants, a pink headband in her blond hair, a pink and white mask. She sighed as she crossed her arms in a monotone voice. "I am the Pink Ranger."  
  
A dark figure rose up, he was covered in a long green robe with a staff in his hand. He whispered as he held his staff up, "I am... the Seer."  
  
A pair of figures came up. They were dressed in Chinese robes and giant masks. One was only as tall as the much taller one's knee. "We are the Dragon Duo!" The two exclaimed.  
  
Trey's jaw dropped as he recognized the two.  
  
A small boy dressed in Gohan's old Saiyanman costume only with a white bandana and matching sunglasses came up and did the Saiyanman pose. "I am... Saiyanboy, Saiyanman's little brother!"  
  
"All right, Goten!" Gohan applauded, "He did those poses right!"  
  
"Unfortunately." Videl chuckled.  
  
"Those two are so identical sometimes, it's frightening." Trey muttered.  
  
The group waited as they watched the 'stage'. Bulma tapped her foot and yelled, "Come out you two! Or no dinner for a week!"  
  
There were some grumbles and finally a pair of dark figures came up. The taller man was dressed in a full black mask that showed no opening with a gold crown on his forehead. He was dressed in a long black bodysuit with gray tunic and black gloves with matching black boots.  
  
The smaller figure was dressed in the exact same way.  
  
"I am... the Dark King." The man grumbled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"And I'm the Dark Prince." The boy said.  
  
"All together now..." Bulma cued and the warriors went into position.  
  
"And we are the Team of Justice." They said in unison, some of the warriors sounded less enthusiastic than others.  
  
"Wow... a superhero group." Videl said as she nodded, "I'm impressed."  
  
"Dad... Choutsu..." Trey said in astonishment as the 'Dragon Duo' took off their masks.  
  
"I thought we could pitch in." Tien said as he blushed.  
  
"You know, the costumes are great and some of the entrances are okay." Gohan said and then he looked at Goten. "I do love your entrance. You nailed those poses great! But... you need more enthusiasm when you do your entrances. You sound like you would rather die than do this."  
  
"I've been dead before. This is worst." Eighteen said as she gestured to her headband.  
  
"Well... I like this." Yamcha said as he took off his hood. "I mean, it's like Halloween, only without candy."  
  
"I'm only doing this for Gohan's sake." Piccolo grunted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I kinda like this." Trunks muttered as he tugged at his outfit.  
  
Kyuushi sighed as she stared at the group. "Mortals." She looked up and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Just a minute." Gohan said as he came up and hugged Goten. "You take care of yourself and Earth while we're gone. Okay?"  
  
"I will." Goten promised as he hugged back. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." Gohan whispered back as he ruffled the boy's hair.   
  
"You come back before the Tournament." Krillian advised as he removed his 'Atom Man' mask.   
  
"We'll do our best!" Gohan said as he winked.  
  
After everyone said their goodbyes, Kyuushi crossed her arms and said, "It's time. Just stand close to me."   
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he, Trey, and Videl stood next to the angel. "Bye, guys!"  
  
"Take care." Trey prayed as he looked at his father.  
  
Videl looked at the group and felt her throat tightened. She had to get stronger for her father's sake. "Please, help my father." She whispered to Piccolo.  
  
Darkness surrounded the four and when the darkness vanished, the four were gone.  
  
"I hope he brushes his teeth." Chi Chi muttered as she patted Goldheart's head.  
  
"Do you think they will come back?" Goten asked nervously.  
  
"They will. Heroes always come back." Chi Chi said, "Trust me on this they always come back no matter how long it will take." **I just hope they will be the same.** She prayed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	22. Journeys

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 19  
By Maria Cline  
  
At first there was darkness; then there was light. Gohan blinked several times when he finally saw himself in a long line with small clouds in front of him. "Where are we?" Gohan wondered as he looked behind him to see Videl, Trey, and Kyuushi.  
  
"We are in the check in line." Kyuushi explained, "We have to get checked in first. Don't worry, we'll be at the front shortly. We can talk while we wait."  
  
"So, what happens once we get in?" Videl asked as she adjusted her bracelet.  
  
Kyuushi looked over her list. "Well... after we check in, we will head towards the Dragon Realm where we will talk with the Guardian of the Dragons, then go to the Memorial of the Fallen Angels so you can receive your powers and memories, we will go to the Kaioshin Homeworld for some training and then we'll head back."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Trey said as they stepped forward. "I just thought of something. When Gohan's counterparts showed up in our world, are they reincarnations of Gorgandus too?"  
  
Kyuushi frowned as she shook her head. "It's hard to explain to mortals but we have time. You see, when the Angels first set down the rules there was only one Universe. As the Universe progressed, multiple universes were formed from that one Universe. There are only one set of Creation Angels in the entire muliverse. But, our influence carries on in those universes. When the angels died and were reborn, the 'reincarnations' also occurred in those other universes but they can never access those powers and memories. Those Gohans are you, because they have your extension of a soul and memories based on your experiences, but they are not angels reborn. I have extensions myself thoughout the multiuniverse. They have their own body and will, but I know what they are doing right now."  
  
"Wow..." Gohan muttered as he tried to process the information. "That's incredible. All those people... how can you keep them straight?"  
  
Kyuushi smirked and replied, "Angels have very extensive minds. I can think on a higher plain of existence than mortals or even the lower gods. Mortals can think the same way but it takes time and practice. In fact, I think that one of our own alternates is practicing to think on the same level I am."  
  
Trey raised an eyebrow and said, "No offense, Kyuushi, but is that why you have this tendency to talk down to other people when we're at school? Because you think on a higher level?"  
  
"Of course." Kyuushi replied, "I do not mean to sound condescending but... I've been around for a much longer time than the very earth itself. Those elderly mortals have lived in a mere wink of an eye in my lifetime."  
  
"How old are you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh... I stopped counting at 17 million." Kyuushi replied as the group finally reached the desk.  
  
"You are over 17 millions years old?!" Videl exclaimed as Trey, herself, and even Gohan gawked at the angel.  
  
"What do you expect, I invented death." Kyuushi said as she looked up at giant.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" King Yamma asked as he looked at his schedule. He looked down at the four and said, "Hey! You four aren't due to die!"  
  
"We are not dead." Kyuushi said as she flew up and landed on his desk. Her long wings spanned outward and King Yamma gulped. "We are here on Angel business. Now, give us clearance."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" King Yamma quickly gave the angel papers. "Here you go." He said in a shaky tone.  
  
"Good." Kyuushi smirked and flew back down to the three. "Let's go."  
  
"Wow..." Gohan muttered, "You startled him. But why?"  
  
"I'm his mother." Kyuushi replied, "His creator so to speak."  
  
"B-but..." Gohan gawked at the giant and then at the much smaller angel. "I don't see any resemblence!"  
  
Kyuushi sighed as she patted Gohan on the head. "Gohan... you have always been so intelligent and yet so naive."  
  
Trey chuckled as he followed the group down the long path. This would be one interesting trip.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock's heart pounded as he looked around at the desert where the gang decided to train each other. While he was a Super Saiyan psychic, he was still weaker than the other warriors. Ironically, the two warriors on the field with the most potential were also the youngest.  
  
"Hey, mind if we join in?" A young voice asked.  
  
The group looked up to see Luna, Pop Star, Diva, and Alice landing on the field. They recognized them immediately from the battles they created.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegita demanded as he went Super Saiyan.  
  
"We're here to train your team, silly!" Luna giggled as she came up. "I'm here to train you personally."  
  
At once, everyone snickered at Vegita's expression. "WHAT?! NO WAY! FORGET IT! I PREFER MY OWN TYPE OF TRAINING!"  
  
Luna sighed as she shook her head. "Look, I may look young but I'm over five thousand years old. So I'm your superior, and I can make you be able to teleport like Goku can... only better!"  
  
Vegita paused as he looked at the girl. "How can you make me able to teleport better than Kakarot?"  
  
"Techniques." Luna explained, "You can do what I can do since you have experienced high gravity for a few years. I cannot only enable you to teleport from place to place, but you can teleport things at a distance without having to touch them. Goku can't do that!"  
  
"Oh really." Vegita said as he smirked. It would be good for his ego to do something better than Kakarot. If he can do that strange teleportation technique, he can have an edge over Kakarot when he finally came back to this dimension. "Very well... you can teach me your techniques. I have to have some edge over Kakarot."  
  
"Always with the 'beat Kakarot'." Bardock sighed.  
  
"I will help you." Alice said as she came up. "I am an expert in the mystical arts and the mind itself."  
  
Pop Star giggled as she walked up to Trunks and Goten. She sang, "And I have a surprise for you. A dance that can turn two into one. Strength of unity at its strongest..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"The Fusion dance..." Pop Star sang, "The fusion dance... it may look funny at a glance but nothing can beat the fusion dance..."  
  
"This should be interesting." Trunks muttered as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Videl, Trey, Gohan, and Kyuushi ran down the long path. Kyuushi held up the long map as she ran. "Now... we have to go to the airport where we will get our lift to the Dragon Realm..."  
  
"What is this Dragon Realm?" Videl asked as she used her gauntlet to keep up the pace.  
  
"You are aware of Shenlong and Porgunda of the Dragon Balls..." Kyuushi commented as they made their way to the helecopter port. "The Dragon Realm is the place where all Dragons from the various universes sleep."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked in awe.   
  
"Where do you think Dragons go when they don't grant wishes?" Kyuushi asked, "I can't wait till you regain your former level of consciousness."  
  
"Kyuushi, how far is this airport?" Videl asked.  
  
"Only one day... but it will take a least a week by helicopter to the Dragon Realm and it's the fastest way." Kyuushi replied.  
  
"Why does it take so long to go to the Dragon Realm?" Gohan asked as they avoided a cleaning car.  
  
"Because, the Dragon Realm is at the center of the multiverse so all dragons can rest there." Kyuushi explained. "And it's at the edge of this universe. Do not worry, we will make it."  
  
The group became silent as they ran toward the helicopter port. There was not much that could be said that had not been said already. Videl looked around herself as she watched the beautiful scenery. There were orange clouds all around her in a vast endless sky. **Is this what heaven looks like?** She wondered in awe.  
  
Despite all that she had been through, she still couldn't help but be awed at her surroundings. She was in the afterlife, literally and she's not dead yet.   
  
"This is so cool." Gohan sighed as he ran along side Videl. "You okay, Videl?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that I never thought I would be here and still be alive." Videl confessed as she blushed. "It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah... it is." Gohan said, "I still wonder if we will meet my dad. I mean, he has to be around here somewhere."  
  
"Maybe he is." Videl said as she looked down. "I hope that if, or when we meet Goku, that he will like me."  
  
"He would. You're smart, strong, and outspoken! Besides, he can get along with anyone!" Gohan said as he patted Videl's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Videl smiled at Gohan's touch.  
  
"Say, Kyuushi, why don't we visit Goku?" Trey asked as he ran beside the angel.  
  
"Like I said, he's somewhere else. We are on a tight schedule." Kyuushi brushed them off as she ran ahead.  
  
**She's hiding something.** Trey thought as he ran beside the angel.  
  
**You mean the fact that she's the Angel of Death isn't her main secret?** Trigun asked.  
  
**I mean it. Every time we talk about maybe meeting Goku here, she avoids it. Why won't she tell us where Goku is?**  
  
**I don't know. You don't think that Lazarus had captured Goku and not tell us?!** Trigun asked stunned.  
  
**I doubt it. Kyuushi would tell us if Lazarus has Goku. I mean, that information would only drive Gohan harder to defeat Lazarus.** Trey thought as he rubbed his chin. "Kyuushi, what would happen if Lazarus gets his hands on Goku?"  
  
"Then, we would be doomed. Lazarus could use Goku to defeat us like I tried to defeat you by possessing Gohan. And I seriously doubt that Gohan would kill his own father." Kyuushi replied.  
  
"Oh man, that would stink." Gohan moaned as he overheard the conversation.   
  
"Do not worry, your father is safe." Kyuushi smirked, "But you cannot see him, not yet."  
  
"Oh." Gohan sighed in disappointment.  
  
**Where could Kyuushi hide Goku?** Trey wondered as he frowned.   
  
**No idea but can you slow down just a little?** Trigun asked.  
  
**Why? Neither one of us are tired.**  
  
**I know...** Trigun smirked, **I just want to check out Kyuushi from the back.**  
  
Trey tilted over and Gohan and Videl stopped. "You okay, Trey?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just lost my balance for a sec." Trey replied as he rubbed his shoulder. **I wonder where is Goku?**  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she sat outside on chair with Goku resting comfortably with his head on her lap. Goten had left to train with the others and now everything felt quiet.   
  
"It's so quiet here." Chi Chi whispered as she stroked the dog's head. There were no sounds of training or combat in any form. There were none of Triguns's 'therapy sessions' for Gohan. There weren't even any sounds of Goten playing with his dog. While it was noisy, she missed the noises. Now the silence felt so heavy in the air.  
  
Goku whined as he licked her hand.  
  
"Yes, you missed them too." Chi Chi sighed as she smiled. She knew it had to be as hard for Goku as it was on herself, maybe even worse. He couldn't even tell her how he felt or let anyone else knows that he was alive. "Oh... why does it have to be this way?"  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Chi Chi looked up to see Kaioshin standing there. "Oh..." She and Goku quickly got up and bowed respectfully. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need." Kaioshin said as he came up and bowed, "You are a very strong woman. You have been through a great deal of pain for the sake of the planet but fate itself has not been kind." He sat next to Goku and placed his hand on the dog's head.   
  
"Why did you do this to him?" Chi Chi asked, "Goku did so much for Earth, for the very Universe... he doesn't deserve this fate. It's like he's trapped in some prison."  
  
"I know. But he is safe and right now, he is more of a liability than an asset." Kaioshin commented, "You saw what Kyuushi can do to Gohan. You know Gohan, can he kill his own father just to save the Universe?"  
  
"How much longer must he stay in there?" Chi Chi pleaded, "I just want Goku back."  
  
"When things are safer. But now you must cope." Kaioshin confessed as he smiled slightly. "I know what it was like to be alone. When Lazarus came and betrayed us all, only myself, Kibito, Rou Kaioshin, and Kyuushi were the only survivors. I had to take over the reins and it's so lonely at the top. I must go." The god got up and said, "Just stay strong and patient." He advised as he walked away and vanished.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku stared where the god vanished. "I... just talked to the God of Everything himself." Chi Chi gasped in shock as she rubbed her hands along Goku's back. "I will be strong."  
  
*****  
  
After a long trip, they finally reached the airport. It was a bustling place filled with beings of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Most of the beings had halos over their heads, except for the workers.   
  
"This way." Kyuushi said as she took Trey's hand and led them down the crowded hallway. The various dead people parted at the sight of living people who didn't work at this airport.   
  
They reached the helicopter desk and a friendly woman with blue skin and a horn on her forehead said, "Hello, how may I help you?" She blinked as she looked at Kyuushi. "Oh my! Ms. Kyuushi! Where do you wish to go?"  
  
"My friends and myself wish to go to the Dragon Realm." Kyuushi said as she held up her badge. "Official Angel business."  
  
The woman nodded as she took out a laptop. "Okay! Do you need anything special?"  
  
"I do need meals on this flight for two Humans and one Saiyan." Kyuushi replied.  
  
"S-Saiyan?" The woman gasped in shock as she looked at Gohan, Trey, and Videl. "Which one?"  
  
"I'm part Saiyan." Gohan said as he rose his hand.  
  
"He is Goku's son. He is not like the Saiyans you heard of." Kyuushi said as she glared at the woman. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." The woman squeaked as she smiled and tapped on her computer. "Okay! Your flight is all ready."  
  
"That was fast." Videl commented, "Using an airplane back on Earth takes forever to arrange."  
  
"Ms. Kyuushi here is a very special guest." The woman replied, "She is one of the five angels of creation. How can we refuse her?"  
  
"We must leave." Kyuushi said as she walked away, "Thank you for your help."  
  
The group walked down the hall toward the helicopter port. Gohan frowned as he crossed his arms. "I don't get it. Why are people still nervous about Saiyans? The Saiyans have been mostly extinct for over thirty years."  
  
"True, but here, the ones killed by the Saiyans have been here far longer than that." Kyuushi said as she shook. "Unfortunately, most of the victims still have not forgiven the Saiyans for what happened. Do not worry, no one will notice your heritage."  
  
"Okay." Gohan muttered.  
  
The group walked outside and saw a huge helicopter with a giant 'A' was warming up. A tall green man with a white shirt and blue pants came out with a turban under his bright halo. **That guy look like a cross between Piccolo and Krillian.** Gohan thought, amused, as the man came up.  
  
"Hello, I'm Pikkon, your pilot." He grunted as he nodded toward the group. His eyes widened as he looked at Gohan. "Hey, you're that Gohan kid right? Goku told me all about you."  
  
Gohan's eyes brightened as he grinned. "You knew my father?!"  
  
"We trained together. In fact, we fought the final rounds in the Tournament of the Afterlife." Pikkon explained as he frowned. "Unfortunately, we both got disqualified when we touched the ceiling."  
  
"Wow... that was amazing!" Gohan gushed, "Do you know that you resemble Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah, your father told me." Pikkon said as he nodded. "But, what are you doing here, you're not dead?"  
  
"They are here with me." Kyuushi replied as she stepped up. "We need to go to the Dragon Realm at the center of the multiverse."  
  
"The Dragon Realm?! Very well..." Pikkon bowed, "I cannot disobey the Angel of Death."  
  
"Good." Kyuushi nodded as she went into the helicopter. "Come on in."  
  
*****  
  
Goku yawned as he watched Chi Chi do her usual cleaning. A week had passed by for the two and things had slowed down. Every day, they heard some sort of report about one of the superheroes saving lives all around the world. It was interesting seeing how the public reacted to such a team. Fan clubs popped up everywhere and each city seemed to adopt their own 'superhero' as their own. They even heard of a 'We Love the Namekian Manhunter' fan club. Although, neither Goku and Chi Chi could figure out why anyone would want Piccolo as a boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly, a flood overcame his mind as he snapped his head up. He can feel the world around him like before he was transformed. **What's going on?** Goku thought as he stood up and felt energy flowing through his body.  
  
A blond man in a bright white suit with bright white wings appeared in a bright light. Goku gazed upward and growled. He recognized him immediately. He can feel the very energy of life around him shift.   
  
"Hello, boy." The man said as Chi Chi came out.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the man as a broom fell from her fingertips. "Who are you?" Chi Chi demanded as she picked up her broom and went into a defensive position.  
  
"I am Lazarus, the Angel of Life." Lazarus said as his wings and arms spread out warmly.  
  
"I know who you are." Chi Chi said as she held her broom. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do you want?" Lazarus said smoothly as he put his hands up. "You must excuse me but I must know. I love life. I treasure it. You are siding with Death herself."  
  
"She seems nice to me." Chi Chi said as she frowned.  
  
"I can end all conflict if given the chance." Lazarus said, "Think about it. No more fighting. No more pain. I can wipe away all aggression and fear in this universe and everyone can live in peace."  
  
**And wipe away free will?!** Goku's voice rang inside Chi Chi's head.  
  
Chi Chi's jaw dropped as she glanced at Goku. "What about free will? I'm sure the fighters of the world won't like it."  
  
"So? I won't be getting rid of free will... I'll just be ridding the universe of anger and sorrow." Lazarus said as he smiled softly, "Isn't that what you want? No more anger. No more pain. You can have the family you desire so much."  
  
Chi Chi's lips trembled as her guard lowered. She wanted a normal life. A life without pain and agony. She wanted Goku back into her life. She wanted her children to worry about normal things like schoolwork instead of power levels and fighting.   
  
**Chi Chi, I know you wanted a normal life. I wanted one too...** Goku thought out as he came up and growled at Lazarus. **But you can't get rid of your darker emotions. It's part of you. Like Trigun and Trey are the same person, your anger is a part of you. Your anger and courage is what made me fall in love with you in the first place.**  
  
"I can do all that for you. If you can give me Goku." Lazarus said as he held the broom in his hand.  
  
Chi Chi looked down. **I can't give up Goku. I can't give up who I am.** "No."  
  
"What?" Lazarus asked. "Don't you want peace?"  
  
"Of course I want peace!" Chi Chi screamed, "I hate fighting! I hate worrying about my children every day! But... I don't want to be passive for the rest of my life! I like being angry! I won't give up Goku!"  
  
Lazarus scowled as he grabbed Chi Chi's dress with a glowing hand. "Fine! Until you, Goku, or Gohan are willing to accept defeat, no one will see you again!"  
  
Goku rushed up and grabbed Lazarus' pant leg only to be flung off.  
  
Screams filled the woods as birds flew away.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan sighed as he watched the scenery. Videl was asleep on his shoulder. The days passed quickly on their trip. They spent their trip eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom, and talking. Gohan gently ran his hand through Videl's short hair. He wasn't sure what to do about his relationship with her. He never had a girlfriend before in his life and most of his friends weren't leading experts in relationships. Piccolo never had a girlfriend himself and his father somehow got married on accident.   
  
He did know one thing. They were training to save the Universe and their training may involve altering their own identities. **Maybe I should hold off until after the fusion thing.** Gohan thought as he glanced at Kyuushi and Trey who were also asleep.   
  
Suddenly, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. "Gah!" Gohan gasped startling Videl, Trey, and Kyuushi awake.  
  
"What is it?" Trey asked.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said, "I just have a feeling something is wrong with Mom!"  
  
"Don't worry." Videl said as she smiled, "Your mother is safe. She's strong and no one would disturb her."  
  
"Hey, we're here." Pikkon said as he landed the helicopter. The group looked out of the window to see a huge cave in front of them.  
  
"Thank you." Kyuushi said as she got out and bowed. "This way."  
  
Trey, Videl, and Gohan followed the angel through the huge cave. There were statues of dragons everywhere. The cave was hot and yet comfortable. Torches lit up as they walked down the long corridor.  
  
"This is the Dragons Realm. The guardian here is alert and very powerful. He is also very wise." Kyuushi explained, "Especially for a mortal."  
  
Finally, they reached a huge valley where dragons of all shapes and sizes slept in the air. The three gasped as they saw the dragons fly over their heads in their sleep.  
  
"Wow... are those the Dragons of the Dragon Balls?" Videl whispered.  
  
"Yes." Kyuushi said as she looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
Gohan's sharp Saiyan ears picked up faint snoring sounds. "I think I heard someone over there." He said as he pointed to a small tent.  
  
Kyuushi went up to the tent and picked up the covers. Under the covers was a small boy, who looked identical to Goten, asleep with an eyemask over his eyes, snoring loudly. At once everyone facefaulted. Kyuushi got up, took out a huge gong, and rang it once as she screamed, "WAKE UP, MORTAL!"  
  
The boy jumped up and removed his eyemask. "Huh?"  
  
"Goten?" Gohan gasped in shock as he looked at the boy.  
  
"That's the guardian of the Dragon Realm?" Trey asked in disbelief. "He's a kid."  
  
"Yeah, a kid." Videl agreed stunned.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a kid!" The boy argued as he got up and removed his blanket. He was dressed in a blue top and yellow pants with a pair of pink armbands. "I just look that way."  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked stunned.  
  
"Me?" The boy asked, "Why... I'm Goku, your dad!"  
  
At once, everyone fell over and Gohan nearly fainted. "DAD?!" He glared at Kyuushi and said, "YOU TURNED MY FATHER INTO A KID?!"  
  
"Whoa! I'm not really your father!" Goku said as he grinned, "I'm a future alternate version who happened to be turned into a kid by a group of super powerful Dragon Balls!"  
  
"So... you're really not my dad?" Gohan asked relieved and yet disappointed at the same time. He wanted to see his father again but he was glad he wasn't pint size.  
  
"Sorry." Goku said as he shrugged, "You can call me Goku if you want to."  
  
"Well... it's an honor to meet a version of Gohan's father." Trey said as he held out his hand. Goku shook the man's hand.   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Me too." Videl said as she turned red and held out her hand.  
  
"No problem. I know about you guys!" Goku said as he reached into a sack and got out a crystal ball. "I was watching your adventures on this crystal ball. It's so cool. So... what do you need?"   
  
"I felt that you can help these three out. They are the destined ones and perhaps you can offer advice." Kyuushi said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Sure!" Goku said as he went on top of a rock and sat cross legged. "Got any questions?"  
  
"Do you know where my version of you is?" Gohan asked as he sat on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't say." Goku said as he frowned, "All I can say is that it would make you faint."  
  
"Okay..." Gohan muttered as he shook his head.  
  
"Goku... are you stuck like that? Can you make yourself look a little more... mature?" Videl asked uneasy. "No offense, but I can't take advice from a... kid."  
  
"Oh... okay!" Goku jumped off of the rock and focused. He screamed as bright red aura overcame him. Several minutes passed as the group watched anxiously. Goku kept on screaming and tensing up.   
  
"How long does this take?" Videl asked as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Hey! Growing up isn't easy!" Goku said sharply as his tail became red. Slowly but surely he grew taller and his clothes morphed. His hair grew longer and his body sprouted red fur.   
  
"Whoa..." Trey muttered as he recognized the figure in front of him. "Gohan... he can do that Ultimate Oozaru form like you."  
  
"Ultimate Oozaru form?" Goku repeated, "Is that what you guys call it? I call it Super Saiyan Level Four."  
  
"SUPER SAIYAN LEVEL FOUR?!" The group exclaimed as they fell over.  
  
"That's impossible!" Gohan exclaimed, "I can barely go level two!"  
  
"That's odd." Goku commented as he rubbed his chin. "Hmmm... maybe it works differently in your world since you are the reincarnation of the Angel of Power and Knowledge. Why don't you show me?"  
  
"I can't... at least not without my tail." Gohan said as he pointed to his rear.  
  
"That can be fixed." Kyuushi said as she put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and a long monkey tail sprouted out.  
  
"Whoa... how do you do that?" Gohan said as he waved his tail around.  
  
"Angels have the power to manipulate odds with a touch. It comes with forming the laws of the universe." Kyuushi explained, "That is how I managed to make those restraints of yours malfunction."  
  
"Incredible. I knew you had to do something with that." Trey said as he came up.   
  
**Remind me to take her to Vegas after we save the universe.** Trigun said as he smirked.  
  
"Now, show me your power." Goku said excited as he sat on the rock again.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Gohan said as he blushed slightly. "In order for me to transform, I gotta go ape as a Super-Saiyan and then transform."  
  
"Oooh... that's not good." Goku said as he slammed his fist onto his hand. "I got it! I'll teach you! I'll teach both of you to go into your ultimate form faster!" He looked over at Kyuushi and said, "If that's okay with you."  
  
"Not at all. I knew that you could help these three out. You could help them out better than their Goku." Kyuushi replied as she nodded.  
  
Gohan glared at Kyuushi. "Hey! My Dad could help us!"  
  
"True... but this Goku has over thirty years more experience and has achieved Super Saiyan 4." Kyuushi pointed out.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Come on, you two. Let's go over there and I can show you the power of mental transformation." Goku instructed as they walked into a small clear area free of dragons.   
  
Gohan and Trey nod at each other as they followed the warrior. They couldn't help but feel strange around this man who was Goku, and yet wasn't. This man felt like Goku, yet had a different feeling around him. This Goku was stronger and more serious than their Goku. They sat down in front of him and he reverted to his child form.   
  
"Okay, first of all, close your eyes." Goku instructed as he went into meditation position.  
  
Gohan and Trey closed their eyes.   
  
"Now, picture yourself in your mind's eye."  
  
Trey focused and found himself in a vast void with Trigun standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey, handsome." Trigun said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Trigun, nervous about the transformation?"  
  
"Not in your life." Trigun waved off. "As long as I can come out once in a while and party, that's fine with me."  
  
"Right..." Trey laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"Now, think about how you transform and play it out in your mind." Goku said, "Gohan, picture the moon in your mind. Trey, merge with Trigun. The first time you two will transform, it may take a while."  
  
"Right." The two said as they focused in their minds. Gohan can see a bright full moon like it was real. He wondered if he could really achieve such a transformation just by thinking of it. It would make things easier for him if he can transform without having to become a giant ape first. He felt his blood boil as he roared.  
  
Trey looked over at Trigun and asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Sure... why not?" Trigun said as he put his hands together with Trey's. The two focused on each other. It was no different than before, except that they are in their own mind.   
  
Videl, Kyuushi, and Goku waited as the two started to glow.  
  
And waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
After ten minutes, the two were still glowing and tensing. "How long does this take?" Videl asked the pint-size Goku.  
  
Goku grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Eh... these kind of transformations take a while the first time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Ummm... for me to use that type of transformation... it took me about three hours before I could do it in my mind." Goku laughed and Kyuushi and Videl face faulted.  
  
"We... better sit down." Kyuushi sighed as she sat on a rock.   
  
*****  
  
"This is much better." Eighteen said as she modeled her newest costume. Her 'Pink Ranger' outfit was okay, but the criminals kept on thinking that she was weak because she wore pink. She smirked evilly as she thought of the poor fools in intensive care right now. She may not be a murderer any more, but she still showed little mercy. Her new outfit was a black leather jacket with a black swimming suit and fishnet stockings and high heels. On her face was a simple black mask and she wore a long blond wig. "Now, the Siren can handle the streets."  
  
"Mommy is so cool!" Marron gushed. "Can I be a superhero too?"  
  
"Not till you can fly." Eighteen said warmly at her precious daughter.  
  
Krillian sighed as he grinned at his wife and daughter. While Eighteen may act like a cold-hearted android to the others, she always let down her guard around her own family. The phone rang and the former monk picked it up. "Hello, Chestnut residence?"  
  
A series of frantic barks came out of the other end. Krillian's hair stood on end as he listened. At any other time, he would think it was some silly prank but he knew better. There was only one dog he knew of that could dial a phone. "Go- Goldheart?! Is that you, buddy?" **Nearly let the cat out of the bag.** Krillian thought as he looked at Eighteen and Marron.  
  
The dog barked once and then started whining.  
  
"Okay... okay... calm down. Tell me what happened." Krillian said and then slapped himself on the head. While Goku could understand what he said, Goku couldn't tell him anything, especially on the phone. "Okay... scratch that. Just bark once for yes, twice for no and... whine if you don't know. Did something happen to Chi Chi?"  
  
"*Bark.*"  
  
"Is she dead?"   
  
After a moment of silence, Goku barked twice.  
  
Krillian sighed in relief and asked, "Is she hurt?"  
  
A long whine came from the phone.  
  
"Okay, I'll go down there right now. Should I get the others?"  
  
"*Bark.*"  
  
"Right, hang on. We'll be there pronto." Krillian hang up and said, "Eighteen, we gotta go to Chi Chi's house! Goldheart just called and I think Chi Chi's in trouble."  
  
Eighteen and Marron stared at the short man and finally Eighteen asked, "How did that dog call this house?"  
  
Krillian blinked when he just realized that a dog managed to call this place. "I don't know. But, we gotta hurry!"  
  
*****  
  
Goku sighed in relief as he hung up the phone. **Thank Dende for speed dialing.** He thought as he looked around. It took him forever to calm Chi Chi down and then figure out a way to call for help. Before, he could just teleport Chi Chi to the Lookout or Capsule Corps, but now he could barely make a phone call. He couldn't call the Lookout and Bulma thought he was some prank caller. Krillian was the only one who he could call and know who he was. **I just hope the others can help Chi Chi.**  
  
*****  
  
Krillian, Eighteen, Piccolo, Vegita, Goten, and Trunks rushed toward Chi Chi's house at super speed. Krillian managed to get Piccolo, Vegita, Goten and Trunks after calling Capsule Corps and explaining what happened. Piccolo was the first to believe as well as Goten. Vegita, Trunks, and even Eighteen were a little skeptical about the thought of a dog literally calling for help.   
  
Finally, they reached the house and landed. There were no signs of battle or destruction. Piccolo closed his eyes as he reached out with his mind. He could sense Chi Chi and Goku and they felt fine.  
  
"Mommy! Goldheart!" Goten screamed as he opened the door. His heart pounded as he thought of what might happen. He knew he should've been there to be with his mother. Then he heard crying from the bedroom. He flew up the stairs with everyone else following him.  
  
"Slow down!" Piccolo ordered, "We don't know what we're dealing with here!"  
  
Goten didn't hear the Namekian. Instead, he flung open the door and screamed at the sight.  
  
The others walked up and saw what looked like a dress holding Goldheart and sobbing.   
  
"Chi Chi?" Piccolo asked stunned as he walked around Goten.  
  
The figure seemed to look up and asked in a broken voice, "Piccolo? Goten? Krillian? Guys? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh... Goldheart called us. He told me that something was wrong but he didn't say what." Krillian said sheepishly.  
  
"You did that?" Chi Chi asked as one of the sleeves petted the dog. "Why?"  
  
Goldheart just whined as he licked an invisible hand.  
  
"He was worried about you." Piccolo translated. "What happened?"  
  
Goten blinked as information finally processed in his mind. His mother had become invisible. He did what any normal kid would do. "GAHHHH!!!" He screamed as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Goten! Wait!" Chi Chi's pleading voice cried out as the dress got up and then got back down again. "Oh... why?" She sobbed as she hugged the dog again.   
  
Piccolo sat down next to where he believed Chi Chi was and gently patted her invisible shoulder. "It's okay. The kid is just shocked that's all. What happened to you?"  
  
"Lazarus *sob*. He came here promising a future with no fighting and no pain. He wanted Goku in return but I won't give him up!" Chi Chi vowed as she shook an invisible fist. "But... then he turned me invisible. Only until he has Goku or Gohan, then I can be seen again."  
  
"What made him think that you had Kakarot?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms. "He's been dead for seven years!"  
  
Krillian sweatdropped as he tried to think up a good reason. "Ummm... maybe he thinks that Goku contacts her on a regular basis or something. You know, he could try to get to Goku through his wife." Goldheart whined as he looked down. Krillian immediately saw pain and regret in the animal's eyes. "But I'm sure that Goku would not let this work! I know Goku and he wouldn't let the bad guy wins!"  
  
"I know. I don't want either Goku or Gohan to give up to bring me back." Chi Chi said as a handkerchief came up and wiped where her eyes could be. "If they do, I couldn't look myself in the mirror! Even if I was visible!"  
  
Goldheart craned his head up and licked her face.   
  
"Look, I'll go and check up on Goten." Krillian volunteered.  
  
"Nah, I'll go." Trunks volunteered, "I gotta knock some sense into his empty head!" He ran out of the room.  
  
"Thank you." Chi Chi sobbed as she stared at her hands. They were visible to her but nobody else could see them. When Lazarus first struck her with that beam, she thought she was spared when she realized that she wasn't in the Next Dimension. Then Goku stared at her almost fearfully. She asked what was wrong and then, after he nudged her legs, he went inside and came out with a hand mirror in his mouth. The next thing she saw shocked her, she didn't see her own face. Everything felt like it was falling apart. Her oldest son was away in a different realm, her husband was a man trapped in a body of a dog, and her other son was scared to death of her. "Why me?"  
  
"We'll get Bulma to work on this right away." Piccolo said as he sensed Chi Chi's worry. "We can even use the Dragon Balls."  
  
"How? The Dragon can't reverse something like this! Lazarus is the most powerful being in the Universe! The Dragon can't overpower something like that!" Chi Chi wailed.  
  
"We'll think of something." Krillian promised, "Just don't give up. When Kyuushi and the others get back, I'm sure she can think of something. She is the Angel of Death."  
  
**Don't... give up...** Goku's mental voice strained in her mind. **I... still love you.** He collapsed his head onto her lap and Chi Chi was startled.   
  
Goku had obviously wanted to let her know how much he felt despite the obvious strain. Chi Chi smiled as she stroke the dog's head. "I will wait. I know you guys will do everything he can to get me back to normal. I just hope that Goten can cope with this... transformation."  
  
*****  
  
Goten sat by the lake, stunned. How could this happen to his mother? She was the most important thing in his short life and now she's invisible.   
  
"Hey, Goten." Trunks said as he came up. He punched Goten in the head and asked, "What's the deal?"  
  
Goten moaned as he held his head. He knew that Trunks was just playing, but it still hurts a little. "What'cha mean?"  
  
"You know, your mom being invisible. You ran off!"  
  
Goten sighed as he looked down. "I know, I feel so bad but I was scared. I mean... she's there but I can't _see_ her. I should've been there to protect her."  
  
"It wouldn't do squat!" Trunks insisted, "That evil angel did this and he's way more powerful than a Super Saiyan. Come on... just do it."  
  
"Yeah... I can handle this. I mean, she's still Mommy. I just can't see her." Goten nodded as he walked back to the house determined, "Thanks, Trunks!"  
  
"What're best friends for?" Trunks smirked as he followed him.   
  
*****  
  
Goten nervously looked around as he tried to sense his mom. "I can do this." Goten said as he finally went to the bedroom where he saw Goldheart laying his head on a dress that was sitting up. "Mommy?"  
  
"Goten?" Chi Chi voice came from the futon. "I'm so glad your back."  
  
Tears came down Goten's cheeks as he ran up and hugged where he was sure his mother is. "I'm so sorry! I should've been here instead of training! Now you're invisible and it's all my fault!"  
  
Goldheart whined as he looked up but felt too exhausted to do anything else.   
  
"No... it's not your fault." Chi Chi insisted as she rocked the boy in her arms. "You didn't know what was going and you had to train. Listen to me. It's not your fault. It's that mean angel who did this to me. Mommy's friends will try to fix this but until then, you have to be strong. Okay?"  
  
"I know..." Goten muttered, "I'm just scared."  
  
"No reason to be scared." Chi Chi whispered as she gently kissed her son. Goldheart and I will go to Capsule Corps and hopefully, Bulma will fix this."  
  
"Good. I missed you and Goldheart." Goten said as he closed his eyes and kept on holding Chi Chi.  
  
"We missed you too." Chi Chi said as she smiled slightly.   
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi sighed as she looked up from her meditation. It had been three hours since Gohan and Trey have been working at gaining their ultimate forms without doing anything physically. So far, all she was doing was meditating. Videl was playing paddleball with her gauntlet and the Chibi Goku was eating.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of powers surged into the sky. The three looked up to see Gohan screaming louder and then his body glowed. His red fur sprouted up and his clothes vanished to make room for the brown pants. He roared as he craned his head up into the sky, "I am Saiyanman!"  
  
Trey was also glowing and then his hair grew long and silver and his clothes changed to a white and black outfit with Yin-yang symbols. A long sword appeared by his side as he grabbed it. "I am now Triforce!" He announced.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Goku applauded. "You finally did it!"  
  
"Yeah... that's great!" Videl exclaimed as she ran up and kissed Gohan on the lips.  
  
Gohan gulped as he stepped back. "Huh?" He asked startled.  
  
"Why Videl... you kissed him... on the lips." Triforce said as he gave a faint smile.   
  
Videl blushed as she put her hand to her lips. Why did she just do that? "Uh... I ah..."  
  
"Videl, we better hold off... until we get our past life memories." Gohan advised as he blushed and reverted back to normal.   
  
"That would be the wisest precaution." Kyuushi agreed as she stood up. "Now that you've had your lessons, we must leave. We still have a long journey ahead of us." She gazed at the two. She could remember her Gorgandus and Aphradite. They were both so much like Gohan and Videl only they took longer to become a couple. **How much of their souls are unchanged after all this time?** She wondered.  
  
"Already?" Gohan whined as he sighed. He looked down at the chibi Goku. While the 'kid' wasn't really his father, he was the closest thing to his father he had.  
  
"You better go, Gohan." Goku said as he crossed his arms. "Kyuushi's right. You three have a long journey ahead of you. I did my duty and it's time to move on."  
  
"Oh..." Gohan looked down and said, "Okay... look, did you die in the Cell Games like my dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku said as he frowned slightly showing more age than his body could ever do. "And I didn't blame my son for my death and I'm positive your dad didn't blame you as well."  
  
"Wait, if you were dead like our Goku, how did you come back?" Triforce asked confused.   
  
"Ummm... hard to say. What brought me back in my world won't happen in yours." Goku said as he laughed, "So I don't have a clue on what's going to happen next!" He grinned.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan sighed as he nodded. He did have more training to do and a villain to fight. "Let's do it! Let's save the Universe and bring Dad back to life!"  
  
"I admire your spirit." Triforce said as he patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
"For the universe." Videl nodded as they ran off leaving Kyuushi and Goku behind.  
  
Kyuushi bowed to the smaller warrior and said, "Thank you for your help, Guardian."  
  
"No problem! Gets kinda boring over here with all these sleeping dragons." Goku said as he grinned. Then he frowned and asked, "When will you tell Gohan about his father? I mean, he has a right to know that his own dog is-"  
  
"When he is ready." Kyuushi said as she scowled. "Not a word to them."  
  
"Who can I tell?" Goku asked as he waved his hands. "You better go. Good luck, Angel of Death."  
  
"And good luck to you as well, Guardian of the Dragon Realm." Kyuushi said as she bowed and then left.  
  
Goku sighed as he turned around, waved his hand, and the crystal ball on the ground glowed. He did get bored whenever he was alone, and he wasn't in the mood for training. However, he was given the power to observe his counterparts as they lived their lives. Some were identical to his own. Some were horrifying like himself and Vegita being a couple and one of them being pregnant. Then, he found the one that Gohan asked about. On the crystal ball the image showed Goldheart lying on the bed with a cotton nightgown stroking his head.   
  
"Huh?" The boy muttered as he sat down stunned.   
  
*****  
  
It was hard as Chi Chi lay on the bed with Goku resting beside her. Piccolo and the others helped moved her stuff from her house to the mansion. Now she got to live here with Goten and the other warriors. She was still nervous. No one could see her and she would have to live every day without looking herself in the mirror.  
  
Goku gazed up at the figure next to him. He still couldn't believe that Chi Chi was invisible now. Still, he knew that she was there. He could smell her and hear her very heart beat. Slowly, he tilted his head up and licked where he figured her face was. He could taste her tears. **Don't cry.** Goku thought to her.   
  
"I can't help it." Chi Chi whispered, "How can you still love me when you can't even see me?"  
  
Goku's head hurt as he tried to summon the strength to send another message through. He had to help her. He had to let her know. **You still... love me as a dog.** He finally said as he closed his eyes and moaned slightly at the pain in his head and his stomach.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi said as Goku collapsed again. It must be agony for him to use his telepathy so much with so little energy for him to tap. Yet he was still willing to do it just to make her feel less lonely. "Oh Goku... don't try to speak any more. Just rest. Okay?" She reached over and laid her blanket over the dog's still form.  
  
Goku kept his eyes closed as he felt a small kiss on the forehead and then he opened an eye to see the nightgown with its arms around his neck. With what little strength he had left, he leaned over and gently licked her cheek.   
  
*****  
  
The Guardian sighed as the crystal ball stopped glowing. A determined look entered the boy's face. "Don't worry, I will get you two back to normal." He vowed as the crystal ball vanished.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	23. Blue or Red?

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 20  
By Maria Cline  
  
Kyuushi, Gohan, Videl, and Triforce flew down the long path. It had been several days since they had trained with an alternate version of Goku. Now they had been flying almost nonstop for some unknown reason. "This will be a little bumpy." Kyuushi warned as they approach a huge tunnel.   
  
"Where are we going?" Videl asked as her heart pounded.   
  
Kyuushi looked over at Videl and said, "We're going to the Memorial of the Angels. It is a sacred area and so any mortal who goes in may experience some discomfort."  
  
"What kind of discomfort?" Gohan asked nervously. He wasn't scared of what would happen to him, but was about what might happen to Videl and Triforce. Videl was the most vulnerable of the group and relied on a special weapon to survive. Triforce had a unique mind that was chaotic and confusing.   
  
"Flashes of alternate lives... memories... a unique separation of mind and body." Kyuushi explained, "The passing of time will be different in there. Only a god or an angel are immune to such reactions, mortals are not. Besides, this is a test to see if your mortal selves can handle the pressures of what will happen."   
  
"Right." Gohan said as he gulped. "Ready?"  
  
"I am." Videl said as she took Gohan's hand. "We're in this together. Right, Triforce?"  
  
"Of course. I can handle this." Triforce said calmly. "I may have three personalities but I am stable."  
  
"Okay. Let's do this!" Gohan said as they landed at the tunnel.   
  
"Take my hand and hold on tight." Kyuushi said as she held out her hand. Triforce took her hand and Gohan took his. Videl clasped on and her Gauntlet formed a chain around the three. The four ran in and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, let's do this again!" Luna said as she focused her hands. It was an amusing sight to see an adult man wearing black spandex and white gloves mimic the moves of the much smaller girl with a silver dress.   
  
"Right." Vegita muttered as he focused. Two weeks had passed since they had started practicing. Luna's method of teleporting was far different than Kakarot's. While Kakarot's method involved transforming himself into light and moving toward a Ki, Luna's method somehow bent time and space into a small wormhole which let objects go through. Vegita liked Luna's better since he didn't have to touch anyone to teleport them. Unfortunately, he still had to master the skill first. He focused as a small dot appeared inbetween his hands.   
  
"That's it..." Luna whispered excited. "You're doing it..."  
  
The dot expanded into a tiny circle as large as a quarter before Vegita collapsed and the circle vanished. "Damn it!" He moaned as he got up.  
  
"But you did it!" Luna squealed. "You made your first portal! If you keep it up you can master it for the battle! Just work at it."  
  
"I suppose..." Vegita smirked to himself. He had always had the ability to learn techniques faster than the average warrior. After his first trip to Earth, he learned how to sense power with just his mind just by watching his opponents. "Very well... let's try this again!"  
  
Meanwhile at a distance Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo had been practicing with Pop Star and Diva in the most interesting way.  
  
"Now... put your left hand out take your left hand in... take your left arm out and shake it all about... now do the hokey pokey and turn yourself around, that's what it's all about." Pop Star sang as the warriors did the dance.  
  
"I swear, if anyone here even whispers a word about this to anyone, I will kill you." Piccolo growled as he did the motions.  
  
"This is fun." Goten laughed as he did the motions.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Trunks asked and Pop Star paused.  
  
"Duh! If you need to learn the fusion dance, you have to learn to think in unison!" Diva boomed. "If you botch the fusion dance you will be very weak!"  
  
"Ummm... Ms. Diva, Ms. Pop Star?" Goten asked, "Me and Trunks can do things at once, can we try? Please?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Pop Star said as she giggled, "You and Trunks are good friends and have the greatest potential. Okay, now do you remember the steps?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Trunks paled.  
  
"How's the training going?" A familiar voice came out of nowhere. At once, everyone looked over to see Chi Chi, Bulma, and Goldheart coming up. Chi Chi was dressed in a pair of pants, a long-sleeved blouse with gloves, a huge scarf, goggles, and a ball cap. Ever since she became invisble, she made it a habit to wear clothes that cover every inch of her body constantly. Not only did it look strange to the constant visitors of Capsule Corps to see a set of clothes walking around, but she didn't want anyone to see that she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Mommy! Goldheart! Bulma! Trunks and me are going to try out the fusion dance!" Goten gushed as he hugged his mother and then Goldheart. "It will be so cool!"  
  
"If you get it right." Diva reminded, "If not, it won't be pretty."  
  
"Will anything happen to Goten if something goes wrong?" Chi Chi asked, worried.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing permanent will happen to Goten and Trunks." Pop Star assured, "Now... let's do it!"  
  
Trunks and Goten went to the clearing and everyone watched nervously. "Now... remember what the two showed you." Piccolo advised as he crossed his arms.   
  
The two nodded and started to power up. Then Trunks bit his lip as he lowered his Ki slowly to match the slightly weaker Goten's. "Let's do this." Trunks said as he put his hands to the side.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded as he did the same. At that moment, the two boys focused on what the other would do. They had sparred and played together. They had shared special secrets with each other that they wouldn't tell anyone else. They knew each other's pains and joys.   
  
The two did a bunch of movements that could be described as odd and apparently useless. The two said in perfect unison, "FFFFUUUSSSIIIOONNNN HA!" Their fingers touched and a bright light overcame the two.   
  
The group watched in anticipation and when the light faded away a figure stood where the two demi-Saiyans once stand. At once, they gawked at a fat kid with black hair and purple highlights. "What is that?" Bulma gasped as she fought the urge to faint.  
  
"I'm Gotenks!" The boy cried out in a dualistic voice. He looked down and wailed, "I'm fat!"  
  
"It didn't work." Pop Star sighed as she shook her head.   
  
Goku tilted his head as he came up and sniffed at the boy. He smelled like both Goten and Trunks.   
  
"Hey there boy!" Gotenks said as he patted the dog. "Don't worry, I'm really Goten and Trunks combined." He took a deep breath as he sat down. "I'm beat."  
  
"Why don't you two just defuse?" Chi Chi asked as she wrung her hands. She didn't like the thought of her own son being one with another boy.  
  
"Uhhh..." Gotenks looked over at Pop Star and Diva and asked, "How do I defuse?"  
  
"You can't, at least for another thirty mintues." Pop Star replied.  
  
"I guess we wait." Gotenks said as he sat down, took out a manga comic from his pocket and started reading.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and images flew around him. Images of chaos and distruction appeared around him. Many times, he saw himself in a world where he didn't accept the Cell Games and became evil. Several times he found versions of himself as a suicidal man who wanted to die. Other times he found himself who were tormented by fate and an evil god named Dende. He wondered if there were any worlds where there was a happy ending for him. Was he destined to lead a life of pain and conflict?  
  
More images of himself killing the other Z warriors appeared. The other Gohan was cold and cruel who had no remorse. Gohan paled as he remembered the time he lost control of his Saiyan instincts and nearly killed Trey. "I can't be unique! There has to be more good mes out there!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm not evil! Sure, I have done some stupid mistakes and I am tempted once in a while but that doesn't mean that I'm destined to be evil! I'm not like that!"  
  
Gohan kept on falling surrounded by images of pain and death.  
  
*****  
  
Videl opened her eyes and found herself in a malstrom of images. She saw herself as a little girl. Then she saw multiple versions of her mother. Sometimes she would see an alien as her mother, many times she would even found herself to be a demi-Saiyan like Gohan. She smiled slightly. Would she have a better chance with Gohan if she was part Saiyan like him? Would he love her better if she and he were on equal grounds?   
  
"But he does love me already, right?" She wondered as she watched more images of herself and Gohan being married and having a child. Most of the time, she would see a little girl who was stronger than herself. She smiled at the little girl. Would she have a little girl like that someday?  
  
Suddenly she saw her father. Many times she saw him being cruel to her and even beating her up. Other times she saw him being an idiot and covering his tracks. A tear came to her eye. Can't her father be good?  
  
Then she saw herself ruling worlds beside her father. They were sharing the secret together and even became powerful in their own way. Shock filled her face as she saw herself fighting Gohan and Trey. How can she be like that?  
  
*****  
  
Triforce opened his eyes and found himself in a whirlwind of images. He saw himself as Trey and Trigun. In many of the images, Trigun was a wanted criminal with no Trey to hold him back. In others he saw Trey as the domineering personality who became a deadly assassin like his father could be.  
  
"Are there any worlds where I am good?" Triforce wondered as he looked around frantically.  
  
*****  
  
A half hour passed as the group watched Gotenks intensly. The fat boy was just sitting around reading his comic. Goldheart tried to play with him several times but Gotenks ended up being too tired to play.   
  
Chi Chi sighed as she sipped some tea. "How much longer will it take before Goten and Trunks turn back to normal?"  
  
"Any minute now." Bulma said as she looked at her watch.   
  
A bright flash of light came out of Gotenks and Goten and Trunks appeared, sitting next to each other holding a half of comic. "That was interesting." Trunks commented.  
  
"That was so cool!" Goten gushed as he stood up.  
  
"What was it like, Trunks?" Bulma asked her son, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay... it was weird." Trunks confessed. "I was Goten... and yet I wasn't."  
  
Goten nodded as Chi Chi hugged him. "Yeah... I wasn't myself. I was really Gotenks!"  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Chi Chi asked concerned.  
  
Goten looked up to see nothing but a hat and a pair of goggles looking at him. He fought off the urge to shudder and replied, "Yeah... kinda... but's a blur to me."  
  
"Odd... when Trey and Trigun are Triforce, they remember everything perfectly." Bulma remembered from her experiments with Trey.  
  
"Maybe because Trey and Trigun are really one person and Triforce were those two what they could have been if they were born with one personality." Piccolo explained. "Goten and Trunks are always two different people so their reaction to being fused would be different."  
  
"Okay..." Goten sweatdropped and asked Trunks, "Wanna try it again?"  
  
"Now, wait a moment! You two can't just try it again after that last experience!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she clutched onto Goten.  
  
"But... we gotta try again!" Goten wailed, "It was so cool."  
  
"Hey, there's no permanent effects." Pop Star said as she giggled, "Don't worry, Chi Chi, they're going to be just fine. This technique have been used for years and only in extreme cases has it caused any permanent damage."  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma paled and Trunks smirked. "Okay." He said as he went up to Goten and they went into fusion position again.  
  
"You two just be careful!" Bulma warned as she tapped her fingers on her arm. **Please don't do anything crazy.**  
  
"Now, remember, do it right and in perfect unision." Pop Star said as she giggled.   
  
Goten and Trunks nodded and did the fusion dance again. Another bright light appeared and everyone who could sense Ki gasped as a figure came out. His power was overwhelming to them and their jaws dropped as the light faded. He was tall with black hair and purple hair on the sides, his hair stood up and he had a strange face that resembled both Goten and Trunks. He was dressed in a gold and black vest and matching pants. He looked down at himself and said, "Oh yeah! I look stylish!" He grinned and cried out, "Behold, the power of Gotenks!"  
  
"Did it work?" Bulma asked wide eyed at the new boy's attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah, did it ever." Diva smirked as she shook her head. "They all have a bit of an ego boost after a fusion. It's normal."  
  
"Ha! I don't have an ego!" Gotenks said as he came up to Vegita and said, "Yo! Vegita! How about a fight?"  
  
Vegita crossed his arms as he observed the warrior. Gotenks was very powerful, maybe even more powerful than himself. He smirked as he nodded. "Very well, I can beat up Trunks and Goten, I can definately defeat you!" His heart pounded at the thought of fighting someone at least his power level. He wanted to fight someone besides himself. This warrior, or warriors as the case, may be could be a worthy challenge.   
  
"He's going to be in for a shock." Pop Star said as she got out some popcorn. "Bummer it will only last thirty of your minutes."  
  
"That's it? That's not much time." Yamcha said as he and and the other sat down on the ground to watch the fight.   
  
"Still, if those two... Gotenks is that strong, we can cut down battles in half and they can be handy if things get rough and we need a quick save." Bulma figured.  
  
"But... won't it get difficult if they defuse in battle?" Chi Chi said as she cringed.  
  
Goku tilted his head as he thought, **True... but those kids are strong to begin with. Also, Lazarus could be taken by surprise when they defuse.**   
  
"That's for sure!" Gotenks agreed as he grinned. Then he frowned and looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
"I DID!" Chi Chi screamed as she waved her arms sounding upset. She hated it when people didn't notice she was around. She may be invisible, but she couldn't be ignored.  
  
"I didn't mean you! I mean the other guy!" Gotenks insisted as he frowned, "I heard him say that Goten and Trunks are strong to begin with and that Lazarus could be taken by surprise if we defuse in battle."  
  
At once, the group looked at each other in surprise. "Who said that?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"Not me." Tien said as he looked around. "I don't think anyone else here said anything."  
  
Piccolo looked and then saw Goku's jaw dropping in shock. He frowned as he looked at Gotenks. "I did." He lied and everyone looked at him. "You must've accidentally heard my thoughts."  
  
"But you don't sound a thing like this other voice." Gotenks argued as he pouted. "Oh well... let's fight!"  
  
"Right!" Vegita agreed as he jumped up and went Super Saiyan.   
  
"Yeah!" Gotenks went Super Saiyan attacked Vegita.   
  
"I hope they don't kill each other." Chi Chi said as she shook her head. "I mean... Vegita is always up for a fight and Gotenks... he seems a little unstable to me."  
  
"Don't worry, Chi Chi, Vegita is a full grown man... what's the worst that could happen?" Bulma asked.  
  
At once, everyone imagined Earth blowing up. Piccolo sighed as he stepped back. "I'll go and get the Dragon Balls just in case."  
  
"Better get Dende here too." Yamcha suggested.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan floated in the vast mess for what felt like eternity. His confusion calmed as he watched the images. It was both serene and strange for him.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked above him to see Videl floating over his head. "Videl, are you okay?"  
  
"Other than the fact that I feel like I'm on one of those acid trips, I'm fine." Videl said as she looked below herself. "What about you?"  
  
"A little dizzy, but okay." Gohan said as he tried to fly up to her. "Any idea on how long we've been here? My watch is broken."  
  
"No." Videl showed Gohan her watch and it flashed '12:00'. "My watch messed up as soon as we came in."  
  
"Time must be different here." Trey reasoned as he floated in front of Gohan and Videl. "Hey!"  
  
"Trey! You're not Triforce any more!" Gohan realized, "Did you sneeze?"  
  
"Yeah!" Trigun said as he appeared behind Gohan and Videl.   
  
At once, Videl and Gohan double-taked as they gawked at Trey and Trigun.   
  
"You're... apart." Videl realized as she gawked. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. We were Triforce while floating around and then we just split." Trigun said, confused, as he floated closer.   
  
"We have to get out of here." Videl insisted, "But how? We just keep on floating around and how did Trey get ahead of us without our seeing him?!"  
  
"Time and space must work differently here." Trey figured, "Maybe Triforce somehow willed himself to be us or something like that."  
  
"So, all we gotta do is will ourselves out and we'll be out?" Gohan asked as he grinned.  
  
"Possibly, I wanted to see what this place is about. That must be why we stayed here. We wanted to see what was going on." Videl said as she crossed her legs.   
  
"Then let's go!" Gohan said as he pointed forward. Then he saw Trey and Trigun and asked, "Can you two pull yourselves together? I don't want to come back with only half a guy."  
  
Trey and Trigun glanced at each other and nodded in unison. "Okay." The two said as they vanished and Trey appeared.  
  
"I'm me again with Trigun in the back seat." Trey said as he held out his hands. "Let's go."   
  
"Right!" Videl and Gohan grabbed a hand and they vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Videl opened her eyes to see herself in a strange monument of marble and steel. It was shaped like an ancient greek building with three statues in front. She gasped as she recognized a giant statue of a woman with a pair of long wings with a giant gauntlet on her arm. She was dressed in a simple white dress with some gold armor on top. "She's... me." She whispered.  
  
She looked over to see Trey and Gohan gawking at the other two statues. They were mirror images of Gohan in his Super Oozaru form and of Triforce, except they were dressed differently and had wings. "This is so weird... even for me." Gohan said wide-eyed.  
  
"I'm glad you made it." Kyuushi said as she came up dressed in a long formal gown with her long black wings sticking out. "I was wondering what took you. This way." She gestured as she walked toward a single door.  
  
The three gulped as they nodded and followed the mysterious angel. Kyuushi placed her palm on a hand print and the door opened. The group walked in and down the hall. Tension rose as they realized that they were finally going to regain their memories. Finally, they came up to a simple wooden door. Kyuushi stepped to the side and spoke, "Down this hall is the keeper of the memories. He was created for this day. This is also your last chance to change your mind. After this, there is no turning back."   
  
"Let's go." Gohan said bravely as he thought of his father and the entire universe needing him. He walked in, then Trey and finally Videl.  
  
Inside was a simple room with a set of bookcases, an old-fashioned lamp, a desk, three simple wooden chairs, and a old fashion recliner with a man in it. He had dark brown skin, no hair, had a pair of silver sunglasses, a long black trenchcoat, black shirt, and black pants. He looked up and said, "I've been waiting for you. I am Morbius, the Keeper."  
  
"For how long?" Gohan asked finally as he, Trey, and Videl sat in the chairs in front of Morbius.  
  
"For eternity." Morbius replied simply. "I bet that all your lives, you felt displaced somehow. That... the world is not right and that you have something to do and you don't know what."  
  
"Yes I've felt that way." Gohan whispered as he nodded.  
  
Trey and Videl nodded as well as they felt similiar frustration in their lives.  
  
"That is your past lives reaching out to you." Morbius said as he held out his hands. In his right hand were three small red spheres and in his left were three small blue spheres. "In my left hand are three small blue spheres. Take one of these and your adventure will stop and you will be back home. Take the red sphere and your adventure will continue. Do you wish to see how many pages there are left in this story?"  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Trey stared at the spheres. Did they want to go home as they are? Or change into something greater? Finally, Gohan reached in and took the red sphere. "Show me." Gohan dared as he smirked.  
  
Videl and Trey nodded as they took a red sphere themselves. The blue spheres shrank into their palms and vanished.  
  
Morbius nodded as the blue spheres vanished. "Those red spheres are your past lives' memories. The blue spheres would've instantly teleported you back home."  
  
Videl, Trey, and Gohan looked at each other and then at their hands. "I don't feel any different." Gohan confessed as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Give it time..." Morbius said as he steepled his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan gasped as he saw a bright red glow overcame his finger and slowly came up his hand and arm. "Gah!" He screamed as it transformed into a bright red liquid that was like molten lava. He turned his head to see Trey's hand and arm being covered in a silvery coat of metal and Videl with a bright blue coat of metal. "Videl! Trey!" Gohan cried out as the red liquid covered his chest.  
  
"And now you will see an entirely new universe." Morbius said as he vanished in a bright green light.   
  
Gohan collapsed onto the floor as his body was covered in the red liquid.   
  
*****  
  
Outside, Kyuushi's red eyes glowed as she looked up. "It's time."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in the living world...  
  
"That gotta hurt." Yamcha grimanced as he and the others watched the fight or rather the massacre. Vegita was overwhelmed by Gotenks' pure strength and power. Gotenks' fighting technique as a strange blend of Vegita's, Gohan's, Bardock's, and even Chi Chi's. The fused warrior also used techniques that were completely unheard of, like the Volleyball.  
  
Gotenks was batting Vegita around while he was curled up as a volleyball. Finally, the warrior spiked the 'ball' and it crashed onto the ground.  
  
"Point!" Luna screamed as a scoreboard appeared showing Vegita-0, Gotenks-1.  
  
"How did that scorebard get there?" Tien wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Dende replied as he stood by with the Dragon Balls around him just in case.  
  
"The fusion will last only... five more minutes." Bulma said as she looked at her watch. "I hope Vegita will last that much longer."  
  
**Me too.** Goku agreed as he grimanced again.  
  
All of a sudden, Gotenks paused as he looked up. "Whoa... did you guys feel that?"  
  
The group stopped and stared at him.  
  
Luna, Pop Star, and Diva nodded as well. "Cool! They've woke up!" Luna gushed as her eyes lit up. "I can feel them!"  
  
"Who woke up?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"The fallen angels." Bardock said as he came up with Baba and Alice behind them. "I 'saw' Gohan, Trey, and Videl accepting their past memories."  
  
"Are they okay?" Chi Chi asked as she grabbed Bardock and shook him. "Is Gohan still Gohan?"  
  
"I... don't know." Bardock whispered as he frowned. "I do know that they are alive, but recovering from what happened. We won't really know if they are still themselves until they come back. I remember when I gained my psychic power it took me a couple weeks till I recovered. It might be the same way with those three."  
  
"Great..." Chi Chi sobbed as she removed her goggles and sat down. She knew that Gohan and the others would have to gain their past lives' memories and powers but she was still shocked at what happened. "Now... the waiting..."  
  
Goku whined as he lay his head on Chi Chi's lap. **Don't worry, Chi Chi, Gohan will still be Gohan.**  
  
"Yeah! Nothing to worry about!" Gotenks fully agreed then he frowned. "Hey! It's that mysterious voice in my head again!"  
  
Vegita moaned as he rubbed his broken arm. "What mysterious voice in your head?"  
  
"The mysterious voice in my head. I think he's telepathic!" Gotenks said as he rubbed his chin. "Okay, now to figure this out... after all, I have the combined brain power of two kids with one of them being a complete genius I should figure this mystery out in four minutes."  
  
"Oh no..." Chi Chi whispered as she looked down at Goku. If Gotenks figured out everything and blab it out before his fusion time was up, it would expose Goku and Lazarus could take him away in his vulnerable state.   
  
"Hmmm..." Gotenks sat down and pondered. Everyone watched in anticipation as the fused boy thought. Goku gulped as he wondered how could this boy, or boys, be so perceptive. How much power did he have? He learned about fusion while he was dead but he didn't have a chance to use it since there were no other Saiyans around who were his power level.   
  
"Eureka! I've got it!" Gotenks proclaimed as he stood up. "I figured out a great mystery that will reveal the very plot of this story!"  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked as she came up, "What is it, Gotenks?"  
  
Gotenks smirked in a very Vegita way and said, "Guess." At once, everyone facefaulted.  
  
"I don't have time for this little guessing game." Piccolo boomed as he crossed his arms. **Damn it, can this kid, or kids, have figured out what was going on with Goku? Goten was close to Goldheart and Trunks is sharp.**  
  
"Come on! What's the point of having a secret if you can't gloat over it." Gotenks smirked again. "Here's a hint. It's close to us."  
  
"Oh... that's a real help." Bulma sighed as she rolled her eyes. Her curiousity had peaked. All of her life she was curious about all mysteries in life, and that had caused her to be wrapped up in her adventures with Goku and his friends. "Does it have to do with Gohan?"  
  
"Nope!" Gotenks said as he giggled. "You can't guess in a million years!"  
  
"Does it have to do with Goku?" Yamcha asked as he frowned.  
  
"You got it!" Gotenks gushed as he held up a point sign. "It has something to do with Goku!"  
  
"You know where he is?" Tien asked stunned.  
  
"I figured it all out!" Gotenks boasted.  
  
"Then where is he, brat?" Vegita boomed after Dende healed him.  
  
"Guess for yourself." Gotenks taunted.  
  
"He's in Hell." Vegita quickly responded. "That's the last place any angel would find a goodie two shoes like Kakarot."  
  
"Nope. Try again!" Gotenks laughed as he held his stomach.  
  
"He could be held somewhere... like in a crystal, for all we know, Kyuushi could be carrying Goku around in a necklace." Yamcha said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Close but no cigar!" Gotenks said as he laughed. **These guys are so clueless! They will never know!**  
  
"And they won't know!" Luna growled as she flung both hands at Gotenks and a white portal appeared below his feet.  
  
"Huh?" Gotenks looked down to see the white hole below him. "GAH!" He screamed as he fell into the portal.  
  
"There. The secret is safe." Luna said smuggly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Smart move, Luna." Pop Star nodded, "That did it."  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?!" Chi Chi screamed as she grabbed Luna by the dress.  
  
"I swear... if you hurt him..." Vegita growled as his fist glow.  
  
"Don't worry, I just sent him to the farthest reaches of the planet. He's fine." Luna insisted as she grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Gotenks screamed as he flew back up and grabbed Luna. "Don't do that!"  
  
"I'm just protecting Goku!" Luna insisted, "If Lazarus knows where Goku is, then he would capture Goku and use him in his evil schemes!"  
  
"So? He'll never find out!" Gotenks laughed confidently. "Just to prove it to you, I'll say it right now!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Bardock pleaded, "You have no idea what you are doing!"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Gotenks argued as he grinned, "What happened to Goku is-" In a bright light, Gotenks vanished and Goten and Trunks appeared.  
  
The two looked at each other and then at the group who was watching them intensely. "Umm... were we about to say something?" Goten asked, confused, and then everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Vegita screamed as he saw his chance to find out what happened to Kakarot slip away.  
  
Goten frowned as he and Trunks pondered. "I don't think so..." Goten said as he grinned.   
  
"Neither do I." Trunks shrugged as he looked down.  
  
"Well... maybe it's a good thing neither one of you remember." Chi Chi confessed as she patted a relieved Goku on the head. "I don't want Goku to get into any sort of danger."  
  
"Yeah, Goku's life and perhaps his soul is at stake." Piccolo said as he sighed. "As much as we want Goku back now, we can't take the chance."  
  
"I know." Goten said as he looked down. "I'm sorry that I acted so... crazy. I didn't mean to taunt anyone like that!"  
  
"Neither did I." Trunks insisted as he held his head.  
  
"It wasn't you. It was Gotenks." Bulma said as she smiled slightly, "But I expect both of you to be more stable when you two fuse in the future. I don't want a cocky hothead making things hard in a battle to the death with the evil Angel of Life!"  
  
"I wonder if Triforce is that... confident." Tien wondered as he frowned slightly.  
  
"Maybe not." Piccolo replied, "Trey and Trigun are the same person, somewhat, just two different sides. Goten and Trunks are two completely different kids. That clash of personalities did something to make Gotenks nuts."  
  
"Maybe I can figure out a way to make Gotenks more... stable. I mean, less cocky." Bulma said as she smirked. "Improve the technique."  
  
"Whoa... you can't do that." Diva said, "That technique has been around for hundreds of years and mastered by only a few. The aliens who did that technique couldn't perfect it. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"I am a genius." Bulma replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh, okay. That is so reassuring." Pop Star said uncomfortable. **Mortals, they are so confident.**   
  
"I just wish Goku was here to see this." Bulma sighed, "I mean... he is always the one who love seeing new techniques."  
  
"What makes you think he's not?" Goten said as he winked at Goldheart.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma turned her head to Goten. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh... nothing! I mean... Daddy's probably watching from the Next Dimension right now!" Goten laughed nervously as he put both hands behind his head.  
  
Vegita frowned at the two boys. He could tell that they are still hiding something. Did they really forget the big secret of Kakarot? **Damn it, why does it felt like everyone knows about Kakarot except me?**  
  
*****  
  
The Angel of Death sat in the chair as she watched three figures asleep in three cots. They glowed with a light of their own. "The transfer is a success?" Kaioshin asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Yes, everything is going according to the plan." Kyuushi said as she lit a candle. "They are stil adjusting to the memories and new powers. I'm concerned. They have been through a great deal in their short lives and now they are taking in memories that could overwhem them."  
  
"You must have faith that they will endure." Kaioshin said as he sat next to her. "My angel, their souls are ancient like yours. They will endure."  
  
"I hope so... for their sakes as well as the Universe as we know it." Kyuushi whispered as she bowed her head down.  
  
*****  
  
Launch stood in the backyard firing her gun at a group of beer bottles. With Trey, Choutsu, and Tien going off to train in various places, the woman didn't have much to do except do her own form of training. Before she could have just gone around robbing stores but she would just be stopped by one of the new super heroes. They wouldn't report her but they ruin her fun.   
  
"Tsk tsk... such destruction." A smooth voice said.  
  
Launch paused as she looked over her shoulder to see a man with golden blond hair, a white suit, and a pair of white wings. "Who the hell are you?" Launch demanded as she aimed her guns.  
  
"I am Lazarus, the Angel of Life. And I'm here to quiet your divided soul." He said as his hand reached into Launch's chest.  
  
Screams echoed into the air as a woman fell over onto the soft grass.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	24. Awaken Angels

Octavia and the Long Haired Gohan belongs to Nadia Rose.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Chapter 21  
By Maria Cline  
  
He can hear her scream and then a mirror broke in his mind. "NOOO!!!" Bardock screamed as he went to his knees.   
  
"Bardock! What's wrong?" Yamcha asked, concerned as he ran up to the Saiyan and knelt by his side.  
  
"I... felt... a soul being ripped apart! I saw her very soul divided in two!" Bardock said as his body shook. He stared up at Tien with a look of fear. Tien shivered at the thought of any Saiyan showing fear. "Go to your wife, she needs you." Bardock advised.  
  
"I have to go!" Tien exclaimed as he flew up.  
  
"Wait! Let me give you a lift!" Luna said and a huge white portal opened. "This way!" She pointed into the portal.  
  
"Let's go!" Tien boomed as he flew through the portal.   
  
"Wait for us!" Yamcha cried out as he ran through the portal. Vegita, Piccolo, Bardock, Goten, and Trunks ran in as well.   
  
"I'm coming too." Chi Chi said as she ran through the portal.  
  
Bulma turned around to see Goldheart running and she screamed, "Stay!"   
  
Goldheart paused and stared up at her.  
  
"You. Stay. Right. Here." Bulma said as she stared down at the dog. Luna looked at her oddly and Bulma explained, "He's just a dog. He'll only get killed." She ran into the portal.  
  
Goku growled slightly as he ran after her. Alice, the singers, and Luna sighed as they walked in after them.   
  
*****  
  
Choutsu sensed Tien from his training area in the mountains. "Tien!" Choutsu exclaimed as he followed his friend's Ki toward the house.  
  
*****  
  
Tien landed at his backyard where he saw Lunch lying on the her stomach with her blue hair spread out. "Lunch!" Tien exclaimed as he picked up his wife and checked her pulse.   
  
The others appeared at the house and Tien sighed in relief. "She's alive."  
  
"Tien?" Lunch whispered as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"It's okay... you're safe... do you remember anything?" Tien whispered tenderly.  
  
"No... the last thing that happened was I was cooking in the kitchen and I sneezed." Lunch whispered as she got up. She held her head. "I feel a little woozy."  
  
"Sit down." Chi Chi said as she looked around. "Maybe Launch knows what happened."  
  
"Here, have some pepper." Bulma offered as she reached into her purse and got out a pepper shaker she always carried in case Lunch or Trey need to sneeze.  
  
"Thanks." Lunch said as Bulma gently shook pepper in front of her face. She let herself sneeze and the group watched. Lunch opened her eyes and asked, "Didn't I change?"  
  
"No... you... just stayed the same!" Tien exclaimed in both shock and joy. For as long as he'd known his wife he always wished that she would have more control over herself; and now his wish had been granted and without the Dragon Balls.   
  
"Oh my Dende..." Lunch whispered as she held her head. "How did that happen?"  
  
"I did it." A smooth voice said and everyone looked up to see a blond man in a white suit and a pair of glowing white wings. "Hello, I am Lazarus, the Angel of Life."  
  
At once, everyone went into defensive positions. "What did you do to Lunch?" Tien demanded as he powered up.  
  
"I did your wife a favor, Lunch, as you call her. I... simply cured her sneezing problem; Launch is gone forever." Lazarus explained as he held up a black sphere. "You are siding with the wrong angel. I am life and she is death."  
  
"Yeah... but you're the one who killed off your fellow angels and the Kaioshins!" Luna screamed as she powered up and Lazarus grunted as he felt the gravity around him increasing.  
  
"Foolish little girl. I am far more powerful than your mistress." Lazarus laughed as he flung his wings back and bright blasts struck the girl. Luna fell to the ground and held her side.   
  
"You're mean!" Luna growled.  
  
"Hey, leave the moon angel alone!" Alice boomed as she, Diva, and Pop Star walked in front of Luna.  
  
"I'm not mean... nor am I a villain." Lazarus explained as he helped Luna up. "I want only what's best for you mortals."  
  
"So... you kill off a group of Angels who are like family to you, stole all of the dead Saiyans' souls, turned Chi Chi invisible when she refused to give you Goku, and now manipulated Lunch's very soul so Launch would be dead?" Piccolo guessed as he crossed his arms. "Look, I was a god myself and I know that doesn't sound so... mortal friendly."  
  
"You don't see the greater picture, not even with your godly experience. Gods... they are a mere step higher than mortals... the other angels are being corrupted by them. I have seen the inventors of the very concepts of the Universe bowing down to mere gods!" Lazarus said as his eyes turned red. "I am the only one who sees that the very universe must be rewritten! The souls must be redone the right way!" He gestured toward Lunch. "This poor girl and others like her face every day fighting their inner demons... I just want to give them peace."  
  
"So... you alter their very souls?" Chi Chi asked, "That's not right!"  
  
"For mortals, but I am beyond mortals... I am god." Lazarus said as his wings spread out. "Now... your lives mean nothing to me... I just wish to get the one you called 'Goku'. I can restore everything back to normal once I have him."  
  
"Why do you want Goku?" Krillian asked, "And why are you asking us? You're an angel, you've got godly powers."  
  
"True... but Kyuushi and that Kaioshin have shielded Goku from my power. I do know that you mortals are sentimental and would figure it out eventually." Lazarus explained as he smirked. "Or... when enough people he care about is in danger... Goku will show himself." He rose his ringed hand at Vegita. "Like an old arch rival." His ring glowed and Vegita's skin paled as he felt soul being ripped out of his body.  
  
"No!" Bardock screamed as he struggled to move. "Damn it! I can't move!"  
  
The others gasped as they tried to move their feet only to realize that their soles are glued to the ground. Goku lifted up his front paw easily.  
  
"Only Goku can prevent this." Lazarus said as he smirked.  
  
Goku quickly put his paw back down and growled. **Damn it, what should I do? I have to save Vegita, but I can't expose myself.** Goku decided as he barked loudly.   
  
"What makes you think that Goku is even aware of what's going on?" Bulma demanded as she pulled at her feet.  
  
"Because I know Kyuushi and Kaioshin... I was like an older brother to her, a role model. I know how she thinks. Goku is here, or at least knows what is going on." Lazarus said as he smirked and focused harder. "Even if this plan fails, I will still get a nice Saiyan soul for my collection."  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" A familiar voice boomed as a small sphere struck Vegita and the Saiyan vanished in a flash of light. A small ball landed on the ground, it was gold and red with a 'V' on it. The ball wobbled and then a light lit up.  
  
Lazarus sighed as he and everyone else looked up to see a long haired man hovering overhead. "You are becoming an annoyance." Lazarus said as he released his hold.  
  
Goku stared at the man and started growling. The man picked up the strange ball and held out his other hand toward the dog. "Relax, I'm not Radditz."   
  
Goku sniffed the hand and his eyes widened. His eyes told him that it was Radditz but his scent was wrong. **Gohan?**  
  
"Gohan! You saved Vegita!" Bulma gushed with pure joy.  
  
"Oh my! That Gohan looks so... hunky!" Lunch said as she blushed slighty.  
  
Gohan simply nodded and then went into fighter's position. "Okay, Lazarus, you have me to deal with."  
  
"Oh please... you are a mere mortal training to be a god. I am a god." Lazarus laughed as he flew up. "Tell your angel friends that our next battle will be at the place where a demon and a mere mortal fought and the mortal won. I want those mortals to see who their new god will be." The angel vanished in bright blue sparkles.  
  
"Are we safe?" Krillian asked nervously to Gohan. The others stared at the warrior and the warrior finally nodded.  
  
"For now." Gohan said as he clicked on the button and the ball opened up letting out a bright red light.   
  
Vegita looked around and then glared at Gohan. "If you do that again... I will break your neck!"   
  
"You're welcome, Vegita." Gohan chuckled as he tossed the ball to Bulma. "Here, this will keep Vegita safe from that ring... just press the button and he will be zapped into the ball."  
  
"What is this?" Bulma asked as she looked at the ball with great interest.  
  
"I call it the... Saiyaball. It has the ability to lock onto the Saiyan's unique cell structure and turn it into energy and store it for infinte periods of time. It only opens and recalls for Humans and those with Human blood." Gohan explained.  
  
"Really?" Yamcha said as he took the ball from Bulma and pressed the button. "Vegita! Return!" He proclaimed as Vegita turned into a bright red light and zapped back into the ball. "Heh heh."  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma scowled as she snatched back the ball. "I wanted to try the Saiyaball first!" She pressed the button and Vegita appeared in a red flash of light.  
  
Gohan quickly grabbed Vegita before he could strangle Yamcha. "Let me go! I want to kill that pathetic weakling!"  
  
"Hey! Don't kill my Yamcha!" Bardock said as he flung himself infront of the Human.  
  
At once there was silence as the group stared at Yamcha and Bardock. Yamcha slapped his face as he moaned, "Don't say it like that."  
  
"Don't worry... I've known you for a long time." Bulma said as she came up to Bardock and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Bardock and Goku are so alike sometimes and not just in face. Bardock, here on Earth, when we call someone who's not a relative 'mine' we indicate that we are close to that person."  
  
"But, I am close to Yamcha." Bardock said, confused.  
  
"I mean... together. Together." Yamcha said as he gestured while blushing.  
  
Bardock pondered and then he nodded. "Oh... that together."  
  
"Thanks a lot, you just gave me an image that I want to wash out of my mind." Piccolo grunted as he blushed slightly at the image of Yamcha and Bardock kissing. "Look, we have more important matters to deal with. Like an insane angel who's interested in taking over the Universe and getting Goku and had somehow separated Lunch and Launch."  
  
"Right." Bulma nodded as she went into charge mode. "Okay, everyone here is going to move to Capsule Corps. Tien, Lunch, you two will have to move in with us. Krillian, get your family, Master Roshi, and even Turtle there too. We have to stop these ambushes."  
  
"And bringing us all together can do that?" Tien said skeptically, "Why don't we just go to the Lookout?"  
  
"Because Lazarus can go to the Lookout as easilly as to Capsule Corps." Bulma pointed out, "Also the Lookout is way too small... it doesn't have the resources needed to sustain this many people."  
  
"She's right." Piccolo agreed, "The Lookout was meant to only handle a few people at a time."  
  
"We better get Videl's mom and her uncle Eighter to the Corps too... Lazarus has his claws in Hercule, he may go for Suno and Eighter." Chi Chi suggested.  
  
"Yeah... I'll get her." Piccolo said.  
  
"So... will you be staying with us too?" Yamcha asked Gohan, "I mean... we can't have too many Gohans!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but my duty is to the entire multiverse." Gohan replied regretfully. "There are other worlds that need me. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Chi Chi smiled slightly, "It's good to see you again, Gohan. Ummm... do you know if my Gohan is okay or not?"  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't know his fate yet. I do have faith in his abilities and stength, and I don't mean Ki level. Those three have a great deal of heart and strong will. Regaining lost memories will be trying but I believe that they will be fine, especially your Gohan. I will keep an eye on them... after all, your Gohan is me... kinda."  
  
Chi Chi smiled slightly as she removed her scarf and gently kissed Gohan on the cheek. "Thank you."   
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he saw empty air where there should be a face. He knew about this version of Goku's fate but he had no idea of this version of Chi Chi's condition. "Mom?"  
  
Chi Chi gasped as she quickly pulled her scarf back over her face. "I forgot. Lazarus did this to me when I refused to give Goku up."  
  
Gohan just wrapped his arms around the woman and said, "It's okay... I'm sorry for acting scared. I've seen worse... believe me. It's okay."  
  
"It's... just that I'm worried about how Gohan may think when he sees me like this!" Chi Chi wailed.  
  
"Look, I'm an alternate version of your son... we think alike on many levels and I won't stop loving you just because I can't see you. Gohan will think the same way when he comes back." Gohan insisted as he grinned.   
  
"I'll remember." Chi Chi said as she nodded.  
  
"We do have to figure out where Lazarus will strike." Gohan figured, "The last time a mortal and a demon fought and the mortal won... I don't remember any battles like that on Earth."  
  
"I can't really remember myself." Bulma confessed as she rubbed her chin.   
  
Suddenly, Goldheart ran into the house through the open door. He came back out with a trophy in his mouth.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY TOURNAMENT TROPHY!" Tien boomed as he snatched the trophy away and wiped the drool off. "Bad dog. Very bad dog."  
  
Goldheart whined as he gazed up at Piccolo and tugged at his cape.  
  
"Demon..." Piccolo repeated as he stared at the trophy and then he snapped his fingers. Goku was smart enough to know not to bother other people's possessions. This must be a clue. Then, he remembered his own battle with Goku back when he thought he was a demon. "The Tournament! I fought Goku at the Tournament!"  
  
"Of course!" Chi Chi exclaimed, "At the time you were believed to be a demon! That must count! Lazarus must have gotten his position as Hercule's agent for a reason... that must be it!"  
  
"But why such a public place?" Krillain asked, "You can't even kill in the Tournament."  
  
"There are worst fates than death. Lazarus doesn't kill, he absorbs essences and souls." Gohan said, "This is bad. Angels can be empowered by mortals knowing they exist. Even if mortals don't know their names, if they acknowlege the fact that what they stand for exists and they wish for it, the angels become stronger."  
  
"But... Kyuushi isn't known and I doubt that people ask for death." Yamcha figured.  
  
"True... but she is very widely known as The Angel of Death. People know that title and fear it intensely. That gives her power." Gohan explained, "Lazarus could be much stronger since most mortals love life more than death."  
  
"So... basically we will be dealing with a foe that the public would love and will empower him in the Tournament." Krillian said as he sweatdropped, "Why do I wish that we will be fighting Cell instead? Cell sounds so tame right now."  
  
"Tell me about it. Lazarus is even be worst than Majin Buu." Gohan agreed.  
  
"Who?" The group asked confused.  
  
"Different villain that happened in my timeline. Long story; I'd rather not talk about it." Gohan sighed. Suddenly, there was a beep and Gohan took out a pager from belt and said, "Kaioshin's calling. I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, take care." Chi Chi said as she hugged Gohan again.  
  
"I will." Gohan went up to Goten and said, "You take care of your mom, okay? You too... Goldheart right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's his name!" Goten said as he tried to grin. "He's the best."  
  
"I know." Gohan winked as he patted the dog. He got up and vanished in a bright flash of light.  
  
"Well... that was interesting, let's go." Bulma said as she rubbed her head.  
  
*****  
  
Kyuushi meditated as usual as she watched the figures lie in bed. Her long wings twitched with anxiety as she watched the three glow and transform. She couldn't see beyond the strange cocoons that housed her friends. The cocoons each had a different color. Trey's had silver with streaks of black, Gohan's was red and Videl's was blue. It had been a week and so far no change, no indication that they would ever get out of their slumber. She began to worry; what if they never woke up? What if she had brought about their very doom? The angel shook her head and muttered, "I've been hanging around these mortals way too long."  
  
She got up and gently placed her hand on Trey's cocoon. How much will they remember? Slowly, a bright light came out of the three cocoons.  
  
Kyuushi backed away and the three cocoons floated out of the beds and stood straight up. The cocoons broke away into little pieces of light and vanished. Three figures came out and collapsed onto the floor.   
  
Kyuushi quickly went to a man with long silver hair with black streaks in it that was tied up in a ponytail. He was dressed in an black and white samarai warrior's outfit. His long silver wings hung on his back as he breathed deeply. "Yinyo!" She exclaimed as she helped him up.  
  
Yinyo blinked several times as he held on. "Kyuushi, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah... it's me." Kyuushi gently placed the warrior into the bed. "Hang on." She quickly went to the second warrior. The woman had long black hair with bright blue streaks, a blue crown on her head, a short white dress with black shoulder pads, and her gauntlet covered her entire forearm. "Aphradite?"  
  
Aphradite nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Why can't I see, Kyuushi?"  
  
"You're recovering, relax. I'll get Gorgandus." Kyuushi said as she helped Aphradite to her bed.  
  
Finally, she went up to a tall figure. He was dressed in a red jacket, red pants, with a long red tail behind him and a pair of red wings on his back. "My eyes..." He muttered as Kyuushi helped him to his bed. "Kyuushi, everything is so clear in my mind... I'm Gorgandus."  
  
"I know. Relax, Gorgandus." Kyuushi whispered as the warrior lay in his bed. "Rest, all of you, you went through the hardest part. Now regain your strength and your sight. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Thank you Kyuushi, you are a strong angel." Yinyo smiled blindly at her.  
  
*****  
  
Lunch peeked around the corner nervously. She had always been timid before, but now she was petrified. It had been two hours since Lazarus attacked her and everyone moved to the Capsule Corps. Now she accept it. Her alter ego and the sister she never wanted was gone forever. Dr. Briefs confirmed it and now she was scared. Launch had always protected her when she was in trouble. Before when she's in danger, she could just sneeze and wake up somewhere safe. Of course other times, she would wake up in a middle of a car chase but that rarely happened.   
  
She slowly went to the living room and sighed in relief as she sat down. "I feel so alone." Lunch moaned as she buried her head in her hands. There was a faint pressure from her knee. She looked down to see Goldheart with his head on her knee. "Hello, boy." Lunch cooed as she pet the dog. "I'm so scared. Launch is gone. I can sneeze until my nose falls off and I can't bring her back."  
  
Lunch sighed as she looked up. "You know... I hated Launch. She's rude, slept with strange men, drank all the time and robbed places I don't even want to know about. She always got me into trouble. So many times, I wished that she was gone so I would know what was going on all the time but now... I want her back. I feel so alone and... naked without her. Who will protect me?"  
  
"You're safe." Lunch and Goldheart looked up to Bulma coming up to them. The woman smiled slightly as she sat next to her. "Look, you are in one of the most highly-secured complexes in the world surrounded by the most powerful warriors in the Universe. You're as safe as you can be."  
  
"I feel... strange." Lunch said as she shook her head. "Like... there's a hole in me. I'm scared. I want Launch back."  
  
"I know... I know... we all miss Launch." Bulma said as she put a friendly arm around Lunch's shoulders. "We'll find a way to bring back Launch. I promise."  
  
"What can I do till then?" Lunch said as she held herself and leaned next to Bulma. "Can Tien love half a woman?"  
  
"I'm sure he's taking this just fine." Bulma said as she chuckled.  
  
"Personally I think you had better stop your weeping and deal with it. No warrior would stand to have a weeping girl like yourself as a wife." Vegita said as he came in wearing his usual boots, biker shorts, gloves, and towel around his neck.  
  
Lunch stared at him and sobbed.   
  
Bulma and Goldheart glared at the Saiyan. "Shut up." Bulma said as she held up her Saiyanball and pressed the button.  
  
"HEY!" Vegita protested as he vanished in a bright red light.  
  
"I love this invention." Bulma sighed as she held the ball in her hand. It wiggled and beeped in protest and Bulma ordered, "Calm down or I'll have Goldheart play fetch with you while in the ball!"  
  
The ball stopped wiggling and then let out a loud beep before shutting down.  
  
"Good." Bulma patted the ball and put it into her pocket. "Anyway, I've known Tien for a long time and he loves you."  
  
"He also loves Launch." Lunch sighed.  
  
"Maybe you can take some self-defense lessons or carry a weapon with you." Chi Chi suggested as she came in.   
  
Lunch looked up and scream in fear at the sight of the sight of a floating trench coat. Then she remembered about Chi Chi's condition. "Chi Chi?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you have to keep on screaming like that every time you see me?" Chi Chi asked, sounding irritated as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I... I just can't see you." Lunch confessed.  
  
Bulma frowned and asked, "Chi Chi, why aren't you wearing your bandages? Can you imagine how someone else would freak if they see... eh... not really see you?!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I am wearing my bandages." Chi Chi said as she gestured to her face.  
  
Goldheart tilted his head as he stared upward and then his eyes widened as he got up and ran out of the room. Chi Chi saw this and wondered what would scare Goku.   
  
"Chi Chi... I don't see any bandages." Lunch pointed out.  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped as gears in her brain started to work overtime. She knew that Chi Chi wouldn't lie about something like that and she was just as concerned about her invisibility as everyone else.   
  
Goldheart came back in with a mirror in his mouth. He lay it down onto the floor and barked.  
  
Chi Chi quickly picked up the mirror and gazed into it. She gasped as she saw nothing in it. She dropped the mirror and reached up to her face. Slowly bandages appeared out of thin air and unraveled into her hand.   
  
Bulma and everyone else stared at the invisible woman and Bulma finally said, "Chi Chi, we better go and have my dad check you."  
  
"Yeah." Chi Chi nodded as she fought the urge to faint.  
  
******  
  
Gorgandus stared up into the ceiling as he lie in his bed. His sight and strength had returned but he still felt strange. He still remembered his life as Gohan but it felt like a different life. The people he remembered as Gohan still meant so much to him, and yet they seemed less evolved than before.   
  
"Yes, it is strange." Yinyo said from his bed. He smiled as he got out and went up to Gorgandus who finally got up. "I felt the same way, especially after Trey's transformation into Triforce."  
  
"Yes, I am remembering things that happened before Earth was even created." Gorgandus realized as he stood up and stretched his metal wings. "Gohan thought that he would change forever and he may have been right."  
  
"Gohan still exists. Nothing, not even over an eternity of old memories can wipe out those mere years of mortal life away. The power of the mortal soul is that great." Yinyo said as he closed his three eyes.  
  
Gorgandus nodded as he patted the angel on the back. "You have always been the wiser one. I may know everything but you are still wiser than me."  
  
"I am the Angel of Balance and Unity." Yinyo reminded as he smiled slightly.   
  
"The Zen Angel." Aphradite said as she came up. She gazed at Gorgandus and Yinyo. "Oh my... how long has it been since we were like this? In our true forms after all this eternity?"  
  
"It felt like forever." Gorgandus said as he took Aphradite's hand and held it. "My stomach is turning. My heart is pounding at the sight of you, even your very touch feels like fire."  
  
"I feel the same way." Aphradite whispered as she blushed. "I felt this way before the fall, but it's more intense now."  
  
"It's your mortal selves amplifying the emotions." Kaioshin said as he, Kiboto, and Kyuushi entered the room. Immediately, Gorgandus, Aphradite, and Yinyo knelt down into one knee and bowed their heads down.  
  
"Lord Kaioshin." Gorgandus said as he looked down. "I am sorry for failing to protect your fellow Kaioshins."  
  
"You have done your best." Kaioshin said as he put his hand on Gorgandus' shoulder. "You sacrificed your lives to stop Lazarus and that is noble."  
  
"But Lazarus has returned and is far stronger than before." Aphradite said as she shook with rage. "That monster."  
  
"We have defeated him before, we can do it again." Yinyo said, "We have more allies now and we have experience."  
  
"Stand." Kaioshin ordered and the three angels stood up. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I still feel strange." Gorgandus confessed, "I am still adjusting to my new power."  
  
"I feel the same way." Aphradite whispered as she looked around. "I can feel the Multiverse and all of my counterparts. I can feel their anger, sorrow, fear, love... I can feel them all."  
  
"We will get better after a few days." Yinyo figured and then stared at Kyuushi. "You have grown greatly while we were gone."   
  
Kyuushi looked down and blushed slightly. "I am grateful you noticed. I have been training for the day when Lazarus returned." She looked up and gained a serious expression on her face. "Now we must prepare." She extended her hand and said, "Staff of Power come to me." A bright red staff appeared in her hands and she gave the staff to Gorgandus. "Your staff. It had served well but it needs its old master."  
  
Gorgandus accepted the staff and it glowed with a bright red light. "Thank you, Kyuushi. It feels so good to have my trusted staff again."  
  
Kyuushi took out a long katana from her belt and gave it to Yinyo. "Here is one of your twin blades. The other one was shattered in the battle."  
  
Yinyo accepted the blade and said, "That is all right. Just give me the shards and the Blade of Healing can restore its sister."  
  
"Kyuushi, where is the ring that goes with the gauntlet?" Aphradite asked as she stared at her gauntlet.  
  
"The weapons' remains are this way." Kiboto said as he, Kaioshin, and the angels walked out of the room. The group walked down the hall and stared at the various decorations.  
  
"You changed the place while we were gone." Gorgandus commented as he looked around.  
  
"Yes, it had gotten somewhat painful to see some of the old Kaioshins' stuff around so we packed it up." Kyuushi explained as they reached a huge door with a pair of giant golden wings on it with a pair of gold angel wing handles. "Here it is." She opened the doors and the group walked in.  
  
The room was dusty and had only three small chests in it. One had a picture of a cross on it. The second one had a heart on it. And the third had a black circle. "The three chests." Aphradite said as she went to the one with the heart and opened the chest. She got out a small ring and put it over her gauntlet. It glowed brightly and fused with gauntlet. A bright blue stone appeared ontop of her hand. "Yes, I can feel it. It's complete after all this time."  
  
Yinyo went to the chest wtih the black circle and opened it. There were black metal shards with a silver handle at the side. "My blade." He took out the silver handle and held it against his Blade of Healing. "Sacred Blade of Healing, heal your sister and make her strong to fight along side you." The silver blade glowed as the black shards floated up to the silver handle and attached themselves to it. The shards fused together and glowed. "They have been reunited after eternity."   
  
"My turn." Kyuushi opened the chest with the cross and took out a pair of broken blades that were black with gold triangles on them. "My Chakaram of Death." She shivered slightly as she remembered her old weapon.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lightning flashed against the red sky as the Angel of Death and the Angel of Life fought. Kyuushi held up her chakaram and flung it at the angel. Lazarus screamed as he lashed his sword and slashed the chakaram in two. Kyuushi's jaw dropped as she watched her weapon fall to the ground in two peices.  
  
"I am far stronger than you, Little Angel of Death." Lazarus laughed.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I will heal your blade." Yinyo said as he touched his Blade of Healing onto one of the broken shards. "Sacred Blade of Healing, heal your cousin the Chakaram of Death."  
  
The broken shards glowed and refused into one whole weapon again. "Thank you." Kyuushi said as she held her chakram and then place it on her right forearm. "Chakaram, shield." The weapon glowed and tranformed into black shield with a sharp blade on the edge. "Thank you, Yinyo."  
  
"You're welcome." Yinyo nodded and smiled, "It feels good to use my powers again." Suddenly, his wings twitched and he held his head. "My head." A bright glow overwhelmed him and his clothes and hair changed.   
  
Trey appeared and looked around. "Oh man... that was weird, even for me."  
  
"You changed back." Aphradite realized in shock. "How?"  
  
"Simple, the powerup must've provided the mortals with their angel counterparts as split personalities." Gorgandus figured, "If we use too much of our power, we lose our forms and revert to our mortal identities."  
  
"Great, just what I needed, another personality." Trey sighed as he held his head. "Oh man, Mom and Mother will freak."  
  
Gorgandus's jaw dropped as his metal wings rose up and sparked. "I... can receive information about anything I need to know." Goragndus realized as he looked around. "By the creator... Dad..." Gorgandus reverted to Gohan.  
  
Gohan glared at Kyuushi and screamed, "WHY DID YOU TURN MY DAD INTO A DOG?!"  
  
"It's for his own good. Lazarus can use him against us, you know that." Kyuushi said.  
  
"Wait... back up... Goku is back as a dog?" Aphradite asked as a blue glow overcame her body and Videl reappeared.  
  
"This is overwhelming." Videl confessed as she looked down at her gauntlet. "Wait... don't tell me that Goldheart is..."  
  
"Goldheart's Goku?!" Trey realized in pure shock as his jaw dropped.  
  
"All this time." Gohan said as he sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "Goldheart was so kind and was always around when I need him. He even helped me go to sleep before that major battle with Kyuushi, why didn't I see it before? I'm a smart guy and I know my dad. Why didn't I put the peices together?"  
  
"Kyuushi and I created a special aura around Goku so it's less likely for mortals to put the pieces together." Kaioshin explained, "Unfortunately, if it's too obvious the mortals would know."  
  
"I know. I can't believe the things I learned as Gorgandus. It's like this entire adventure, this multiverse is like an epic tale and I can read any part I like." Gohan said and then he looked down. "Trey, your mom is in trouble. Lazarus killed Launch."  
  
"What?!" Trey exclaimed, "Lazarus killed Mom?!"  
  
"He didn't kill both of them." Gohan said, "He somehow managed to split Launch away from Lunch and took her away. Lunch is fine physically. That's not all that bastard did... he turned Mom invisible and tried to absorb Vegita. He's after Dad. I'm going to get that traitor."  
  
"Me too." Videl vowed as she stood up. "He didn't get my mother or any of my family right?"  
  
"I don't know what he did to Hercule but your mom and uncle are okay. They're living at the Capsule Corps just in case so they should be fine." Gohan said as he held his head. "We have to get there. I have to be there for my family!"  
  
"You already did." A familiar man said as he entered the room.   
  
"Gohan." Kaioshin said as he bowed his head, "You received my page?"  
  
"Yes." The Supreme Kai in training replied as he nodded. "Gohan, Trey, Videl, I understand how much you wish to go to your families, especially you Gohan, but you have to train."  
  
"My mom's invisible, my dad's a dog, and Trey's mom no longer has a split personality! Okay, maybe the last one doesn't sound so bad... but you can't expect us to just train while our families are in trouble!" Gohan screamed as he went super saiyan. "You are me! You know that I can't just stand to the side and watch all this!"  
  
"I know." The Long Haired Gohan said as he put his hand on his younger counterpart's shoulder. "But you three have a destiny. You three are the reincarnated Fallen Angels and only you and Kyuushi have a prayer in stopping Lazarus. The other mortals will help out, but when things get critical, only you four can change the odds. You have to train with the new angel forms in this plain of existance. Right now you can barely hold onto that form, but if you work on it you can hold it longer and it will help you and your family."  
  
"It's not fair." Gohan said as he looked down and clenched his fists. Tears came down his face as he went onto his knees. Trey and Videl looked down as well as they tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Life is never fair." Kaioshin said, "I learned that a long time ago. You three can go back only after you master your angel forms."  
  
"Then we train." Trey said as he glared up. "If we defeat Lazarus, we can find a way to get my mothers and Gohan's parents back to normal."  
  
"We have no choice." Gohan said as he wiped his face. "Let's do it."  
  
"Where you will be, so will I. I'm staying and train too." Videl said as she took Gohan's hand.  
  
"I know you will do it." The Long Haired Gohan said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"But the second we are ready to take on Lazarus, we're going home!" Videl pointed out, "Not a millisecond longer. Got it?"  
  
The Long Haired Gohan gulped as he stepped back. This version of Videl was just as willfull as his own wife. "Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
*****  
  
"Well... no doubt about it." Dr. Briefs said as he looked at the printout. "Your invisbility aura has gotten stronger."  
  
"But why?" Chi Chi asked as she slipped her dress back on. While she knew that no one can see her nude form, she still felt the need to wear some clothes. The dress vanished from sight and Goldheart whined slightly.  
  
"Perhaps, the exposure to Lazarus had boosted the effects of the spell." Dr. Briefs commented, "Or maybe it was the type of spell that gradually grows stronger on it's own. I wish I can help you more but magic isn't my specalty."  
  
"That's okay. I'll talk with Baba or maybe Piccolo, they may know something." Chi Chi said as she stood up. "I need to lie down. Come on, Goldheart." Chi Chi walked out and Goldheart walked beside her as she walked away.  
  
Goku looked up at where he can hear his wife's heartbeat. It was strange, even for him, to not see Chi Chi but know she was there. Before her clothes were visible and showed signs that she was there. Now, the only way that he knows that she was even in front of him is by scent, hearing, Ki, and the ocassional moving of objects.  
  
"Oh... Goldheart.... what will I do? How can I be a good mother to Goten if he can't see me?" Chi Chi asked as she entered her room and closed the door.   
  
**I'm sure Goten can cope.** Goku thought out. **Chi Chi, I've been thinking about the invisibility thing myself and... I didn't want to risk using telepathy around other people.**   
  
Chi Chi sat down on the bed and Goku lay his head on her lap. "What is it?"  
  
Goku sighed as he closed his eyes. **Well... my exposure to Lazarus weakened the spell containing my Ki abilites. Kyuushi and Lazarus both have unique auras that seem to affect everything around them. What if Lazarus' aura boosted your invisibility on purpose? Like... to show you that he can't be defeated. These super villains like to do that.**  
  
"So... Lazarus is causing us pain just to show off?!" Chi Chi wailed.  
  
**And... maybe to convince the others who know where I am to... expose me.** Goku looked down. **Lazarus is doing this just to get to me.** He got up and said, **Look, I'll be right back... um... go to the bathroom.**  
  
"Okay... I need to take a nap anyway." Chi Chi yawned opened the door, lie down in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Goku sighed as he watched the sheets moved up and then back down revealing a feminine figure. **Oh Chi Chi...** Goku thought sadly as he walked through the door and went down the hallway. His heart ached at the thought of Lunch and Chi Chi suffering thanks to him. Chi Chi was his wife and didn't deserve to not be able to look herself in the mirror and Lunch had taken good care of him back when he was training with Master Roshi. She even helped him get stronger by shooting him constantly as Launch. Now, both were suffering just because Lazarus wanted him. **It's not fair... why should they go through this just because of me?** He thought as he wandered into one of the biodomes and lay in the soft grass.  
  
"I can't believe Lazarus did this!" Goten wailed as he held his head. Goku's ears perked up as he lifted his head to see Goten sitting on the log with Trunks. "Now I can't see Mommy at all!" Goku silently watched from the bushes, wondering how to comfort his son.  
  
"Relax, Goten... just pretend that she's dead, like a ghost."  
  
"A ghost?" Goten repeated.  
  
**Dead?!** Goku thought.  
  
"Yeah... I mean... people die and come back all the time. We just pretend that Chi Chi's a ghost. There's not that much of a difference." Trunks logically said.  
  
Goku sighed as he hung his head. Trunks was logical but very blunt. He obviously took it from both parents, but how could he pretend that Chi Chi was dead? He had been dead twice and it wasn't like being invisible. Still, Trunks was entitled to his own opinion, no matter how cruel it may sound.  
  
"I can't! Mommy's not dead! She's just invisible!" Goten screamed as he powered up and flew out.  
  
"Oh boy..." Trunks moaned as he rubbed his head.   
  
Goku got up and silently walked out of the other door. After he went into the hallway, he collapsed onto the floor and closed his eyes. What should he do? He wanted to do what's right, but what was right? Should he sacrifice himself so Lunch could be whole and Chi Chi could be seen? But if he did, Lazarus will use him for some evil purpose and Gohan and the others wouldn't have a prayer. He needed someone to talk to but who can he talk to without drawing attention?  
  
"Hello, doggie!" Mrs. Briefs said as she came up. "You look all sad, is something wrong?"  
  
Goku looked up and thought quietly, **This isn't what I was hoping for.**   
  
"How about a treat?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she held out a doggie treat.  
  
**I don't want a treat! I want my wife back to normal.** Goku growled slightly and then sighed. **Oh well...** Goku thought as he accepted the treat.  
  
"Good doggie! Oh! My husband has a surprise for you!" Mrs. Briefs said as she patted Goku on the head and walked away singing.   
  
Goku tilted his head curiously as Mrs. Briefs returned with a metallic cat in her arms. It was gold with bright eyes and seemed to have a strange aura around it. "This is Firestorm... she's a metal cat and your new companion." Firestorm jumped out of her arms and stared at Goku. It purred in a mechanical way and rubbed its head under Goku's chin.  
  
Goku backed away and stared at the cat. Why did this mechanical cat make him feel nervous?   
  
"Isn't she adorable. Ta ta." Mrs. Briefs walked away, whistling.  
  
Goku and Firestorm stared at each other. Finally, a female voice entered Goku's head and said, **Don't think about turning yourself over to Lazarus.**  
  
Goku looked around wildly and then looked at Firestorm. She was staring at him with those golden eyes of hers as he sensed a great presence near him. **Are you talking to me?**  
  
**Who else am I talking to?** The cat almost purred as she lay down. **And if you must know, my real name is Octavia.**  
  
**I'm Goku.** Goku nodded at the cat as he lay beside her. **What are you doing here?**  
  
The cat seemed to shrug and replied, **I'm here to make sure you don't anything stupid like surrending to that angel.**  
  
**But... I can't watch Chi Chi and Lunch suffer just because of me. I mean... Lunch is half herself, Chi Chi's invisible, and I bet that Lazarus made Hercule into a self-conceited jerk.** Goku thought.  
  
**Actually, Hercule is already a self-conceited jerk. Lazarus just exploited Hercule's stupidity but that's a different story.** Octavia said, **Anyway, are you aware of what would happen if Lazarus gets his way? He will rid the entire multiverse of free will and cause every warrior, every living being, to lose their will to fight. Yeah, it sounds nice but it's so boring! Life is about getting messy, taking risks, and pain. Without pain or risks what's life?**  
  
**I guess... but, the others are suffering because of me.** Goku looked down with great guilt in his green eyes.  
  
Octavia placed her small paw on Goku's back. **Chi Chi's a powerful warrior and Lunch is strong in her own way. They will endure. I know Chi Chi very well.** Octavia sighed as she gazed up.   
  
**How do you know her?**  
  
**I'm her mother.** Octavia said as she smirked slightly.  
  
Goku fell over and then stared at the cat. He had heard of cyborgs giving birth to babies and coming back from the dead several times but he could never figure out how a mechanical cat who was just created be Chi Chi's mother. **MY MOTHER-IN-LAW IS A MECHANICAL CAT?!**  
  
**I'm not really a mechanical cat, I'm using this as a vessel to communicate with you. I'm really one of the Supreme Kai's messangers, but since everyone's so busy preparing for Lazarus, I've been given a duty to keep an eye on things. Gohan, the one who's training for Kaioshin's job, told me about this.** Octavia said as she smirked. **Don't look so shocked. After all, how do you think I feel knowing that my son-in-law is a dog?**  
  
**Oh...** Goku said as he stared at the cat. **Well... it's an honor meeting Chi Chi's mom! Wow... I didn't know that her mother works for Kaioshin!**  
  
**Well... it's either that or keeping the minor demons from escaping hell. I never liked hot weather. I could just do nothing but I can't stand that... besides, Chi Chi needs me.**  
  
**Okay, want me to show you to her room?** Goku offered as he tilted his head toward the hallway.  
  
**No need... I can sense my daughter anywhere.** Octavia said as she looked around. She walked down the hall and Goku followed.  
  
**So... Octavia, how did you end up working for Kaioshin?** Goku asked.  
  
**Oh, it's a long story.** Octavia said as she and Goku went up to the door. Goku growled as he glared up at the closed door.   
  
**Oh man... the door's closed. I can't open it.** Goku sighed as he barked out loud.  
  
The door opened and Goten was there. "Hey, eh... Goldheart!" Goten said as he looked around and whispered, "Mommy's okay now... but she seems real sad."  
  
Goku nodded as he licked Goten's face and entered the room with Octavia by his side. **Chi Chi?** Goku thought out to his wife who was laying in her bed.   
  
"Oh... Goku..." Chi Chi sighed, "Are you okay?"  
  
**I am now.** Goku said as he looked at Octavia.  
  
**Don't tell her. She's stressed out enough as it is. Besides, she doesn't remember me.** Octavia said with a note of sadness.  
  
Goku understood fully. Goten did't remember him since he was dead when he was born. He was scared of what Goten would think of him if they ever reunite.   
  
"Good... what's this?" Chi Chi asked as she pet the golden mechanical cat.   
  
**This is... Firestorm, she's this mechanical cat Dr. Briefs invented for me.** Goku introduced.  
  
"Firestorm huh?" Chi Chi smiled slightly invisible as she rose her hand up. Octavia let herself purr and rubbed herself against Chi Chi's leg. "You can see me?"  
  
"I made her that way." Dr. Briefs said as he came in. "I had motion sensors, heat sensors, special Ki detection devices, and normal optical sensors so she can detect anyone, including you."  
  
"She's so precious." Chi Chi smiled softly. "Thank you, Dr. Briefs."  
  
"Anything to help out." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"But... why a cat?" Chi Chi asked, "I mean... aren't you afraid that Goldheart may chase her or even try to fight her?"  
  
"Well... I trust Goldheart... he's not like most dogs I had seen before. I thought that a nice docile cat that can detect you is something that you may need." Dr. Briefs said, "Besides, it just seems right."  
  
"She's so cute." Chi Chi said as she pet the cat again. Goku stared at them. He wondered if Chi Chi had any idea that she was holding her own mother. Chi Chi did sense him; is it possible that she could sense Octavia? She looked down at Goku and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"He's probably jealous of the cat since she's the latest pet." Dr. Briefs figured.  
  
Goku glared at the doctor and thought, **I'm not jealous.**  
  
**Not even a little?** Octavia chuckled as she purred.  
  
Goku sighed as he stared at the lap. It was so comfortable but he was far too large to sit in her lap so he had to just cope with just his head in her lap. **Okay... maybe I'd like to fit on her lap...** Goku said as he stared up. **Oh well.** He jumped onto the bed and lay down.   
  
*****  
  
Lunch sighed as she wandered the dark halls. The complex was huge and it seemed to twist and wind into all sorts of places. "Hey, Lunch." Tien said as he came out of the shadows. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm lost." Lunch whimpered as she looked down. "Launch would have found her room by now."  
  
Tien nodded as he came up and hugged her. "It's okay. I'm sure that we will find a way to bring back Launch. I won't leave you. We can just go to bed and think more about this tomorrow. I think this is our room." Tien turned the knob and the two walked in.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tien and Lunch blushed as they heard Yamcha's voice. "Sorry, Yamcha, I think you're in my room."  
  
"No, it's my room... I used this room before." Yamcha protested.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Tien and Lunch blinked as they heard Bardock's voice. "Bardock?!" Tien asked as he turned on the lights and saw Bardock and Yamcha lying in the same bed covered only by a pair of blankets.  
  
"EEEEKKK!!!" Lunch screamed at the top of her lungs before fainting.  
  
"What is going on?" Bulma demanded as she and Vegita raced into the room. "Did Lazarus-" She stopped as she saw Yamcha and Bardock in the bed blushing slightly. "YAMCHA?! BARDOCK?!"  
  
"Bulma, I can explain." Yamcha said as he covered himself.  
  
"Uh... uh..." Bulma stood there shocked.   
  
"Well... you two finally did it. How long?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"YOU KNEW?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Of course I knew... Saiyan men getting together with other men aren't that rare." Vegita replied as he smirked.  
  
"And you didn't tell me."  
  
"It was none of your concern."  
  
Bulma scowled as she took out a Saiyaball and pressed the button. Vegita scowled as he vanished in a bright red light. "Okay... I'm going to bed and we can talk about this... in the morning." Bulma said as she walked out.  
  
"Yamcha... I had no idea..." Tien said stunned beyond belief as he picked up Lunch.  
  
"Yeah... it was a shock for us too." Yamcha said as he looked down. "Can you not tell the others about us? I mean... I don't want to know how Chi Chi and her family would react."  
  
"Yeah... I bet Chi Chi would be stunned to find out that her father-in-law and Yamcha are a couple." Tien said as he tried to remain calm. "Okay, we won't say a word... Bulma's smart, she won't say anything either... night."  
  
"Goodnight. I'm sorry for the shock." Bardock finally said.  
  
"That's okay... I'm used to it." Tien said as he carried Lunch out.  
  
As the stunned couple walked out, Octavia came out of the shadows and thought, **Bardock and Yamcha... that's an odd couple... even for a Saiyan.**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	25. Work hard, study hard, and play hard

Okay, you know the disclaimer. Anyone you recognize in DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, anyone else belongs to me. Except for the Hunky Radditz look-alike; he belongs to Nadia Rose. You can read 'A Very Hairy Christmas' by her to know how the caroling angels went.   
  
Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 22  
By Maria Cline  
  
"GAH!!!" Gohan screamed as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trey moaned as he came, shirtless, into the vast room. The four angels were given separate bedrooms while they were training.   
  
Gohan ran his hand through his hair as he sweat. "I just dreamt that Grandpa and Yamcha were a couple and were caught by your parents and Bulma and Vegita!"  
  
Trey paled and asked, "Ox-King and Yamcha?"  
  
"NO! GRANDPA BARDOCK AND YAMCHA!" Gohan screamed as his face was white.  
  
"You must've had a 'alternate reality dream'." Kyuushi said as she came in dressed in a long black robe. "You are the Angel of Knowledge, so you will have this tendency a dream about alternate realities. You probably picked up a signal since both Bardock and Yamcha are close to you."  
  
"Did it happen in our reality?" Gohan asked uncertain.  
  
"I don't believe so. Bardock was training at Baba's place." Kyuushi explained, "Don't worry, just go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Gohan sighed as he lay back into his bed.   
  
*****  
  
The sun slowly rose over the vast Capsule Corps complex. The vast array of buildings held a unique tranquil feeling as the birds sang to greet the new day.  
  
"HEY! GET OUT OF MY GRAVITY ROOM!"  
  
Unfortunately, that feeling rarely lasted more than five seconds. Tien poked his head out and said, "Sorry, but Bulma said that Choutsu and I can train in here for a while."  
  
"Get out now! This is my own gravity room, get your own!" Vegita demanded.  
  
Tien sighed as he and Choutsu left the room. They didn't want to get the Saiyan upset, even with the fact that Bulma could now pull Vegita back by the special Saiyanball. "Okay. Let's go, Choutsu."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms and smirked. He looked down and saw Goldheart sitting on the floor looking up. "What are you looking at? Do you think that I should let those two weaklings train in my gravity room?"  
  
Goldheart barked once as he seemed to nod.  
  
"Forget it. That is my gravity room and I will do as I please! The doctor built it just for me!" Vegita said as he glared down at the dog. He paused and asked, "Why am I talking to you like that?"  
  
Goldheart just tilted his head. "Growlth?"  
  
Vegita frowned and muttered, "I've been spending too much time on this planet." He turned on his heel and walked into his gravity room. He stumbled and nearly tripped on a small bundle. The warrior looked down to see Firestorm looking up at him. She purred as she rubbed her body along his legs. "Get out of this room, you damn cat!" Vegita ordered as he picked up the cat and tossed her out.   
  
Firestorm landed onto the floor and seemed to snicker. Vegita stared at the two pets and sighed, "Go away!"   
  
Goldheart and Firestorm stared up at him for a moment and then finally walked away from the Saiyan.   
  
"Stupid pets." Vegita grumbled, "If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that damn cat hates me."  
  
**You know, you gotta be careful. Vegita could kill you.** Goku suggested as he and Octavia walked down the hallway.  
  
**I'm not afraid, I'm already dead. If something happens to this vessel, I will just go back to the Afterlife. I've done this before.** Octavia replied as she sat down and licked her paw. **Don't worry, Goku, I'm a grown woman or cat right now, I can take care of myself. Besides, that Vegita needs a kick in the pants once in a while.**  
  
**I think that Saiyanball thing does that already.** Goku snickered as the two went into the kitchen.   
  
**True... but it doesn't hurt.**   
  
Goku chuckled as they sat under the table and then a droid gave them a bowl of dog food and a bowl of tuna. **Great, dog food.** Goku sighed as he started eating.   
  
Octavia poked at her food and scowled at it.  
  
Goku paused as he looked up. **Aren't you hungry?**  
  
**This mechanical body does need food but... I'm not too fond of tuna. I hate fish.** Octavia said as she poked at it some more.  
  
**You can have some of my food if you like.** Goku offered as he nudged his own bowl.  
  
Octavia looked at him. **You're offering dog food to a mechanical cat?**  
  
**Uhhh...** Goku looked at his food and said, **I don't get it.**  
  
Octavia shook her head as she nibbled at her cat food. **Never mind. In this vessel, I actually like cat food. I don't even mind it when someone holds me in his or her lap.**  
  
**Yeah... I really like it when someone rubs my head and scratches my ear. That feels so good.** Goku sighed contentedly, "Yeah, I love getting my head patted. Say, do you think that I've spent too much time as a dog?"  
  
**Nah, you're fine.** Octavia purred as she lay down. **When you go back to being a Saiyan again you will go back to completely normal.**  
  
**Good.**  
  
"Hey, Goldheart." Goten said as he patted the dog on the head. "I'm going to train with Trunks and the others, wanna watch?"  
  
Goku barked once and stood up. **Sounds like fun.** He glanced at Octavia, **Say, Octavia, can you look after Chi Chi for me?**  
  
**Of course, you go ahead.** Octavia nodded. It was a small arrangement that except during the mornings, Octavia and Goku would take turns looking after Chi Chi and the others. They felt they are both needed as pets, especially with Chi Chi and they could provide the most help and comfort possible. Of course, they had to do it in their heads since the sight of them drawing out a schedule on the ground would cause suspicions.  
  
Goku nodded back and then followed Goten and Trunks out to the training dome.  
  
*****  
  
Octavia sighed as she used her special infrared sensors and saw her daughter doing laundry. It filled her with pride to know that Chi Chi was still willing to work despite her condition and the fact that those droids would've done her work. A person of royalty should be a hard worker if he or she wants respect.  
  
"Hello, Firestorm." Chi Chi said as she stopped her work and scooped up the mechanical cat. "Have you been irritating Vegita again?"  
  
Octavia smirked as she purred loudly.  
  
"I don't know how Dr. Briefs could create such an interesting cat like you." Chi Chi commented as she stroked Octavia's golden shell.  
  
**I was born, not created.** Octavia thought as she cuddled in Chi Chi's arms.   
  
Chi Chi finally let the cat go and finished her laundry. "I'm going to be teaching Lunch and Bulma some moves. I don't know how I can show them since neither one of them can see me... but Bulma said that she invented something to help me."  
  
**About time.**   
  
"I wonder how Gohan is doing. Gohan is so strong and yet here I am worrying that something happened to him." Chi Chi sighed. "Silly isn't it?"  
  
Firestorm just purred and rubbed her head along Chi Chi's legs.   
  
"I guess not."  
  
*****  
  
The city was quiet as a tall warrior stood on top of a flagpole on a huge skyscraper. He had a long white cape, a matching white turban, and a dark blue vest and pants. His dark green skin stood out against the blue sky.   
  
He sighed as he gazed at the vast landscape. The Namekian Manhunter was on the job. His sharp ears picked up bank alarms and shots. "Another bank robbery." He muttered as he flew down at the bank. There were ten men armed with guns.  
  
"Look! It's one of dem superheroes!" One of the men cried out. "He's green!"  
  
"Shoot him!" The head robber boomed as he and his men aimed their guns at the warrior.  
  
"Like that will kill me." Piccolo smirked as he raised his hand and the guns blow apart in the robbers' hands.  
  
"How did he do dat?" The first robber asked stupidly.  
  
"Magic." Piccolo vanished in mid-air, and the next thing the robbers knew, they were tied up with a long piece of metal. "There, all nicely wrapped up for the police." He went up to the leader and asked, "Why did you bozos want to steal in Hercule's City? Everyone knows that it has superheroes."  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at a time." The leader replied.  
  
Piccolo sighed and muttered, "Humans."  
  
"Oohh!!! Look! It's the Namekian Manhunter!" A woman screamed.  
  
"Shit." Piccolo said as he looked behind himself and saw a horde of screaming women running toward him.   
  
"I LOVE YOU NAMEKIAN MANHUNTER!" The women screamed as they ran toward him with hearts in their eyes.   
  
Piccolo gulped as he flew up. "Better fly away before-" A pair of panties landed on his head. "before they start throwing their underwear at me." He muttered as he took off the panties and then a rain of stockings, bras, and panties overcame the warrior. Piccolo shook off the underwear and flew away.  
  
"Aww..." The women moaned in disapointment.   
  
*****  
  
Goku watched the two boys fight in mid-air. They were fast and getting faster every time they fought. Trunks and Goten were equals, but Trunks was slightly stronger since he was older and had Vegita as a trainer. While Goten was weaker, he had more hand-to-hand combat training thanks to his mother and Grandfathers. They had so much more power than Gohan when he was their age, Goku couldn't help but wonder how much stronger they could become.  
  
Finally, the two landed, breathing heavily. Their clothes were ripped in several places.   
  
"That was a great fight." Goten grinned, "I think we're getting stronger. Don't you think so?" He asked Goku.  
  
Goku nodded as he barked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We need to fight someone stronger." Trunks commented, "I know it's fun to fight each other but... if we want to fight Lazarus, we need to fight others stronger than us."  
  
"Yeah." Goten sighed as he looked at Goku. "Too bad Dad can't fight us. It would be so cool." Goku whined as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry, we can spar after Lazarus is gone." Goten said as he patted his head.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks growled as he clamped his hand over Goten's mouth. "Don't talk like that!" He looked around paranoid and whispered, "Kyuushi's big brother is watching."  
  
Goten's eyes widened and nodded. Trunks let go and the boy whispered, "Okay."  
  
"Honestly, don't you know anything about keeping secrets?" Trunks chided, "You are so lucky to have such a guy like me. You'd be lost. Now, how can we train harder?"  
  
"Well... I'm available again." Vegita said as he came forward and smirked.  
  
"Cool! But, I thought you were using the gravity room." Trunks confessed as he frowned slightly.  
  
"I did... but that damn cat screwed up the controls!" Vegita growled as he crossed his arms. "That cat hates me!"  
  
"Awww... Firestorm doesn't hate you." Goten giggled as he wrapped his arms around Goldheart's neck. "She just likes to play with you!"  
  
"There is something wrong with that cat." Vegita grumbled, "I don't know what, but my gut instinct tells me that cat is more than what she appears." He glared down at Goku and said, "What about you? Are you against me too?" The Saiyan slapped himself on the forehead and moaned, "What am I talking about? He's a dog, he does not know!"  
  
Goten giggled slightly as he winked at Goku. "Okay. So, you can fight us?"  
  
"Might as well... now, first one to hit me will get ice cream. I will fight back but I won't go Super Saiyan." Vegita said as he smirked. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah! Ice cream!" Trunks and Goten said as they went super saiyan and attacked the taller Saiyan.  
  
Vegita ducked the blows as Trunks and Goten fought ferociously. He was impressed at how the two boys had been growing stronger with each fight. They were still no match for him, but if they kept up their training, there was no doubt they would surpass him some day. Of course, he wouldn't let that happen. The two then flung their fists from opposite directions. Vegita smirked as he rose his hands and a pair of white holes appeared beside him. Trunks and Goten's fists flew through the holes and reappeared in front of the other's faces. The two boys knocked each other out and they flew in opposite directions.  
  
"Ow." Goten moaned dazed as he lay on the ground.  
  
"Double ow." Trunks agreed as he rubbed his face.  
  
"The power of the white hole." Vegita said as he smirked. "I can make them large enough for body parts to go through."  
  
Goku growled at Vegita. **That's not fair, Vegita. You didn't tell them about your power!**  
  
Vegita looked down at the dog and said, "Oh shut up, dog. Listen up, I only did that to prove that you have to expect the unexpected from people you fight. You don't let down your guard because if you do you die or worse. Trust me on this. Since you two improved and since I became such a softy thanks to this planet, I will treat you two to ice cream."  
  
"What about Goldheart?" Goten asked.  
  
"Dogs can't eat ice cream. Besides, he wasn't fighting, so he can't have any." Vegita said.  
  
"Awww..." Goten moaned.  
  
**Hey, that's okay. I wasn't fighting anyway.** Goku thought to Goten as he licked his face.  
  
"Okay!" Goten laughed as he rubbed Goku's head. "But, that was so cool that you can make those white holes. Can you use them to teleport?"  
  
"You'll find out." Vegita answered as he smirked.  
  
*****  
  
"YA!!!"   
  
Chi Chi, Suno, Lunch, and Bulma were training in Bulma's private gym. It was a highly exclusive gym with the latest equipment meant for humans.   
  
"I like this gym." Suno said as she punched the dummy. "It's so high tech."  
  
"I didn't know you have something like this." Chi Chi confessed as she practiced her moves.  
  
"I have been working out in this for years. Ever since Namek, I learned that if I want to go on any more adventures, I gotta learn to defend myself. So I've been working out and learning how to kickbox." Bulma explained as she stood in her tank top and tight pants. "Pretty nice, eh? No one else knows about this, I mean, I wanted it to be a surprise."   
  
"Well... I'm surprised." Chi Chi confessed as she looked around. "It's very nice, Bulma. Want to fight me? Test yourself?"  
  
"Sure... but first..." Bulma reached into her pocket and took out a pair of goggles. "I made these special goggles so I can see you. It uses infared, radar, sonar, and Ki to create an image of you. Pretty sweet huh? I made more for the others." Bulma handed out the goggles to Lunch and Suno.  
  
"Thanks." Chi Chi said as she smiled slightly and then went into fighting position. "Now, let's fight."  
  
Octavia came in and curled up in a corner. **This should be interesting.**  
  
******  
  
"Why do these women always do this to me?" Piccolo growled as he sipped on some tea.  
  
"I don't know... no one tosses their underwear at me." Krillian replied as he fed his daughter some carrots.  
  
"Well... it was no secret that the Siren a.k.a the Pink Ranger a.k.a Eighteen threatens anyone who flirts with Atom Man a.k.a Krillian." Piccolo grunted.  
  
"What do those women see in you? No offense, but green skin isn't in."  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo sighed as he felt something in the back of his uniform. He reached behind his vest and pulled out a pair of panties. "Damn it."  
  
"Daddy, why is Piccolo holding a pair of undies like Grandpa Roshi?" Marron asked.  
  
Piccolo scowled as he burned the panties. "It's not like that."  
  
"Hey! You just burned a perfectly good pair of panties!" Master Roshi said as he came in and got out a can of beer. "If I had beautiful women coming at me, tossing their panties every time I showed up..." The old man blushed and drooled as he pictured himself swimming in an endless sea of panties and bras. "An endless sea of panties, bras, and stocking with me swimming in there deep. I can float on the endless sea in my innertube reading my magazines!"  
  
Krillian, Piccolo, and Marron sweatdropped and Marron asked, "You won't grow up to be like that right?"  
  
"Don't worry... he's just a little kooky." Krillian said as he grinned.  
  
"Why don't you give all those panties to me?" Master Roshi said as he drooled, "Not very many men have the chance to have beautiful women toss their clothes at you."  
  
"Stupid women!" Bardock growled as he came in with a huge bag. "I was doing some patrolling and I stopped some thieves. The next thing I know, all these women come out of nowhere and toss their undergarments at me!" He opened the bag to reveal panties. "Saiyans do not refuse gifts of worship so I gathered them up in a bag and give them to Lady Chi Chi and the other women."  
  
At once, everyone gawked at the bag and Piccolo said, "I doubt that women like getting used undergarments."  
  
"Really? Hmmm... perhaps I should give them to someone else." Bardock muttered, "But who would be interested in a bag of used underwear?"  
  
"*ahem* I'm willing to take them off of your hands." Master Roshi said as he used every ounce of will power to maintain a poker face. Bardock's sensitive ears picked up the human's heart pounding hard. He heard it many times when he threatened others or when other people around him were excited. He didn't let others know about his ability since he doesn't brag about his powers like Lord Vegita.  
  
"I see... very well, I will give you this bag, but what will you do with a bag of underwear?" Bardock asked confused.  
  
"To wear them on my head, rubbed them against my body... inhale their sweet scents..." Master Roshi said as he took a pair of panties and placed them on his head. "Ahhh..."  
  
Bardock blinked and said, "I... still don't understand."  
  
At once everyone, except for Bardock, facefaulted and Krillian muttered, "Bardock, sometimes you are so much like Goku it's scary."  
  
"Why thank you, Krillian, I think." Bardock sighed as he sat down for some cookies.   
  
"Hey, guys." Yamcha said as he came in with a bag full of underwear. "Hey, Master Roshi, want some underwear that some women threw at me?"  
  
"Of course!" Master Roshi accepted the underwear gladly.   
  
"I know you would." Yamcha sighed as he sat down and helped himself to a beer. "Hey, Bardock, taking a break from Baba's training?"  
  
"I'm having my crystal ball recharged. I have some special attacks I've been working on." Bardock said as he sat closer to Yamcha.   
  
"Great, knowing you Saiyans, it would be something we never heard of before." Yamcha grinned at the warrior.  
  
Bardock nodded and looked down. "So, would you like to spar with me later? You are very strong and well built."  
  
Yamcha blinked as he stepped back. "Whoa... I don't know. It's not that I don't like sparing with you. It's that I'm not into sparing with you. I'm only Human after all."  
  
"You are far too strong to be Human." Bardock sighed and then took a quick look at Yamcha's butt.  
  
"Maybe later." Yamcha said as he walked out while Bardock watched him.  
  
Krillian blinked and asked, "Bardock, is it me or are you checking Yamcha out?"  
  
"None of your business." Bardock growled as he got up.  
  
Krillian, Piccolo, Marron, and Master Roshi watched the Saiyan left and Master Roshi muttered, "I swear, I can never understand these Saiyans."  
  
"You said it." Krillian agreed. Then he turned green and asked, "Do you think that Bardock and Yamcha are... dating?"  
  
"Please, I don't want any of those images in my brain." Master Roshi insisted as he bopped Krillian on the head with his walking stick. He grabbed his underwear collection and said, "I'll go and make a pool. I wonder where the ladies are at?"  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sighed in relief as she and Chi Chi sat on the ground exhausted. They were each bruised and cut in various places and sweating buckets onto the floor. "*whew* what a fight." Bulma said as a droid gave her a sports drink. "How do you feel, Chi Chi?"  
  
"Great. You are very good for someone who supposedly spends all day in the lab." Chi Chi said as she took some sports drink for herself.   
  
"Hey, does this gorgeous body look like someone who sits around all day and does lab work? I work out every day and I even use the gravity machines that Vegita stopped using just so I don't get bruised so easily when Vegita and I... do it." Bulma said as she posed in a sexual way.   
  
"Oh my." Chi Chi blushed, "I was the same way before Goku died."  
  
Lunch blushed as she looked down. "Well... I think Tien was that way with me. I don't know exactly, Launch was the one who did the wild things while I sleep."  
  
"I don't want to talk about my sex life." Suno said, "But, I do admit it, you two were going so fast, I couldn't see you, even with these goggles on."  
  
"We were going so fast your eyes can't follow us." Bulma chuckled as she got up and pointed forward. "THOSE FOOLS THINK THAT I AM SO WEAK BECAUSE I'M GORGEOUS! HA! THINK AGAIN! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GENIUS BABE IN THE WORLD!!! BAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Bulma, you are getting egotistical again." Lunch pointed out.  
  
"I know... but I can't help it if I'm me." Bulma sighed as she blushed. "Oh well... don't tell the others, I don't want Trunks to get the wrong impression of me."  
  
"Okay, why don't we work out some more?" Suno asked, "I want to impress Goku when he comes back from the dead."  
  
"I just hope I can be strong without Launch." Lunch said as she looked down, "I'm just too timid."  
  
"You'll do fine, you just need confidence and no one is more confident than me." Bulma said as she patted Lunch on the back.   
  
"So true." Chi Chi nodded as she picked Octavia up. "What do you think, Firestorm?"  
  
Firestorm purred loudly as she nodded her head.   
  
"My dad sure can build these cats... this one is so independent, like a real cat." Bulma said as she pet the mechanical cat. "In fact, Vegita keeps on accusing her of messing with his gravity room. He thinks she is irritating him on purpose!"  
  
Octavia smirked slightly as she purred again.   
  
"Firestorm? I doubt it." Chi Chi, "I think that Vegita is getting too paranoid. Maybe it was the Saiyanball doing it to him. You know how Saiyans hate being cooped up in a single spot."  
  
"No way, I rarely force Vegita into the Saiyanball. I only do it when he throws a fit or threatens to kill anyone." Bulma said as she took out a small ball and tossed it into the air.   
  
"Are you sure he's sane?" Suno asked, "I heard he threatened to destroy the world and injured Goku to the point he couldn't move."  
  
"That was years ago, he's a changed man. He just acts odd, he even thinks that Goldheart isn't normal for some reason. I think he just hates him for embarrassing him like that." Bulma replied.  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped and at that moment felt grateful that no one could see her nervous expression. "Yes, Goldheart is unique. Maybe I should see how he is doing." She walked away and the others stared at her.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Lunch muttered.  
  
*****  
  
  
Chi Chi ran out of the gym and shook as she felt her heart pound in her chest. It was getting harder to keep Goku's situation a secret. Everyone missed Goku and she knew where he was. She wanted to let everyone know about Goku's pain and to stop them from talking to Goku like he was a real dog. **How did Goku cope with this before I figured it out?** Chi Chi wondered as tears ran down her eyes. Firestorm suddenly ran off like she would normally do. Chi Chi didn't know why but figured it was a cat thing.  
  
Goku came into the hallway and looked around. He sniffed the air and finally Chi Chi whispered, "Over here, Goku."  
  
Goku whined softly as he came up and gently placed his head on Chi Chi's lap.   
  
"I'm okay. I just need to sit down for a while." Chi Chi smiled softly as she ran her hand through Goku's fur.   
  
Goku closed his eyes and remained silent to let her know that he understands. **Take your time, Chi Chi.**  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Gorgandus sighed as he gazed at the scene in his mind's eye. The Gohan in him wanted so much to get down to Earth and hug his parents but the angel and duty held him back. "Incredible, all the things I can see in my mind." He commented as he lowered his wings.  
  
"Yes, you are getting better at sight of mind but you must practice on different worlds." Kyuushi advised as she came up. "You can't simply focus on that Earth simply because it has your family on it."  
  
"My mortal half is sentimental." Gorgandus said as he chuckled.  
  
Kyuushi frowned at the taller warrior. "You used to be more serious, Gorgandus."  
  
"I am serious, Kyuushi." Gorgandus said, "I just changed, like you did. I remember you being more... innocent. You didn't wear all black like that before." Gorgandus gestured to Kyuushi's outfit.  
  
"I grew up." Kyuushi said as she turned around, "I'm going off to check on the others." She walked away and Gorgandus morphed into Gohan.  
  
"Poor Kyuushi." Gohan said as he sat down and meditated.  
  
Kyuushi walked through the vast plains of the Angel Planet. It had been forever since she had been here with anyone.   
  
"Kyuushi, are you okay?" Aphradite asked as she flew down.  
  
"I'm fine." Kyuushi answered as she looked at her fellow angel.   
  
"You're lying." Aphradite said as she narrowed her eyes. "You feel uncomfortable and yet lovestruck about Yinyo." She smirked and asked, "Do you still have that crush on him?"  
  
"Your empathy skills have improved." Kyuushi nodded as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you still haven't answered my question. Do you still have that crush on Yinyo?" Apradite asked, smirking.  
  
"Perhaps... he always makes me feel funny." Kyuushi said as she looked down. "But, that doesn't matter. How's your retraining going?"  
  
"Better. I'm going to spar with Gorgandus or Gohan for a while." Aphradite said as she formed armor around her body. "Will you join us?"  
  
Kyuushi hesitated and shook her head. "No thank you. I rather train by myself."  
  
"Oh… okay, well... later." Aphradite flew off to Gohan and the warrior transformed into Gorgandus. The two smiled at each other and attacked simultaneously.   
  
"Those two..." Kyuushi rolled her eyes as she went up to Yinyo who was holding himself up vertically with only one finger on top of a long pole. "Hello, Yinyo."  
  
"Greetings, Kyuushi." Yinyo said as he looked at the angel. "How are Gorgandus and Aphradite? Still trying to get together?"  
  
"They are very hesitant, like their mortal counterparts." Kyuushi said as another pole appeared. The angel jumped up and landed with one finger on the pole. "How long have you been like this?"  
  
"Only for twelve hours. I wanted to practice my balance."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The two meditated in their unique positions for an hour.   
  
"This is boring." Yinyo finally said as he flipped off of the pole. "Would you like to shadow spar?"  
  
"Shadow spar?" Kyuushi repeated, "I haven't done that in over a million years."  
  
"No time like the present to brush up." Yinyo said as he clasped his hands together and his shadow came off of the ground and stood beside him.  
  
"Very well." Kyuushi clasped her hands together and her shadow came off of the ground and stood beside her. The four stood together. "Let's do it."  
  
"Yes." Yinyo's shadow attacked Kyuushi's shadow and the two shadows fought.  
  
Yinyo and Kyuushi lashed out in mid air manipulating the shadows. The shadows dodged and ducked each attack. Finally, Kyuushi's shadow managed to hit Yinyo's shadow and the real Yinyo grimaced in pain. "You had the first shot." Yinyo commented as he and the shadow flew back. "You won't succeed again."  
  
"I will." Kyuushi screamed as her wings flew open. The shadow did the same.   
  
"I am the master of shadows." Yinyo said as he flung his wings open. The two shadows attacked again at speeds faster than sound and sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Aphradite and Gorgandus sat together, panting heavily. "That was some fight. You are definitely getting better, Aphradite." Gorgandus said as he smiled at the angel.   
  
"Thank you, I wanted to be a better fighter after... the fall." Aphradite sighed as she looked down. "Strange, being here after all this time, it feels like only yesterday that we were created."  
  
"You mean after Gohan and Videl are born or after we were created before the Universe was formed?"  
  
"When we were first created." Aphradite stared up at the vast white sky. "I feel homesick sometimes, especially when I was Videl. I even miss Hercule."  
  
"He is your mortal counterpart's father, you should miss him. I missed my- I mean Gohan's father." Gorgandus blushed as he laughed. "Oh man, keeping Gohan and myself separate can be so hard."  
  
"You two do have so much in common." Aphradite blushed slightly. "Maybe that's why we... like each other so much."  
  
"I know, past lovers in a past lives interfering with current lives. Sounds logical." Gorgandus figured as he leaned back. "I bet Chi Chi would have a party when she hears how we feel about each other."  
  
"Yeah... I sensed her eagerness to have us- Gohan and Videl together and married. She's afraid that Gohan would grow up alone." Aphradite said as her gauntlet glowed faintly. A faint blue glow form around her and Videl appeared.   
  
"I hate it when that happens."  
  
Gorgandus glowed and reverted to Gohan. "I know what you mean. We are getting better at it. I think when the angels think too much about our own lives, we revert."  
  
"Well... that's not helpful if we fight, we're supposed to think of our loved ones to make us stronger!"  
  
"We'll think of something." Gohan insisted as he wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulders. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that when the chips are down and all seems lost, something will happen that will change the odds in our favor.  
  
Videl shook her head slightly and asked, "How can you remain so optimistic after all you went through?"  
  
"I guess it just runs in the family." Gohan replied as he shrugged, "Come on, let's fight some more!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
  
It was a calm night as Kyuushi, Gohan, Videl, and Trey were sitting around the table. They were eating their usual meal when the Kai-in-training Gohan came into the door and bowed. "Sorry to interrupt, but I got a report." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he gave a scroll to Kyuushi.  
  
Kyuushi nodded and then noticed specks of white in Gohan's long mane. "What is in your hair?"  
  
The long haired Gohan looked at his hair and chuckled. "Oh… it's a long story. I must get going, Merry Christmas."   
  
"Merry Christmas?" The angel Gohan repeated as he blinked in confusion.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Kyuushi smiled slightly as the Long Haired Gohan walked out.  
  
"I don't understand, Christmas isn't for another six months." Videl calculated.  
  
"In his world, Christmas is today." Kyuushi said as she sipped her water. "Various universes go at different times… this world experiences various times at once."  
  
"Christmas… I loved Christmas." Gohan sighed as he leaned forward. "Dad would come home with a giant tree and we would decorate it." He closed his eyes and just leaned back. "Mom would give me school stuff while Dad took me on rides for the Nimbus, it was magical. After Dad died, I would bring home the tree and take Goten out on rides on the Nimbus. It was still magical, but it wasn't the same without Dad. What about you guys? Did you have any memorable Christmas days?"  
  
Videl smiled slightly. "Before the Cell Games, my parents and I would sleigh down the snow-covered hills. We had such fun together. We would open presents up on Christmas morning and drink hot cocoa together. After the Cell Games, I spent my time going from charity party to charity party with my father and the media crowd."  
  
"I spent most of my Christmas days alone." Trey recalled. "Mom sneezed and went out to party on her own and Dad… he never really believed in Christmas and neither did Choutsu."  
  
"Oh man... I'm sorry." Gohan said as he looked down at the table.   
  
"That's okay... it's not your fault you had a nice family when you were a kid." Videl said as she patted Gohan on the shoulder.   
  
**And I do manage to party at Christmas with my biker buddies.** Trigun recollected.  
  
"What about you, Kyuushi?" Trey asked the angel. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"  
  
"I don't celebrate Christmas like you but, I do have my own Christmas memories." Kyuushi sighed as she smiled slightly.   
  
"Like what?" Gohan asked eager to learn more about the mysterious Angel of Death.  
  
"Well... there was this time I was watching the various entities being born... and I met a strange man who loves making toys in a vast ice paradise. He was wearing all red and had elves helping him about. I came up and observed him. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. He said, 'Hello, Kyuushi, you have been a very good girl.' He handed me a gift. I felt funny inside, I actually felt good for the first time in years." Kyuushi reached into her pocket and took out a small wooden black cat. "He carved it himself. It is my most precious possession that isn't a weapon."  
  
"You met Santa personally?" Trey asked, almost in awe. He knew that Kyuushi wasn't the type that would exaggerate anything since her very existence was overwhelming.  
  
"Yes, I've dealt with various entities in the past. In fact, I even helped out when a ghost needed to show his old partner the meaning of Christmas to alter his destiny." Kyuushi said, "We had three entities go to this old miser and showed him his past, present, and possible future. I was the one who showed him his future."  
  
"You were the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?!" Gohan exclaimed, "You mean that Christmas Carol was a real story?!"  
  
"Somewhat... different people have the ability to see into alternate worlds subconsciously. Most of them thought it was their own imaginations, but a part of it is really an alternate world in progress." Kyuushi explained, "The mortals interpreted what they saw into stories, movies, and even anime shows."  
  
"So, there could be someone out there who knows what is going on right now and is writing it out as a story?" Videl asked as she looked around.  
  
"Oh yeah, but don't worry, most mortals who have this ability are a little unstable." Kyuushi said as she smirked.  
  
"I wish we could celebrate Christmas before we have to face Lazarus." Videl sighed as she looked outside. "I mean, it would mean something, caroling outside in the snow with my best friends."  
  
"Why don't we do it right now?" Gohan asked as he stood up. "Let's go to that other Gohan's world and surprise him."  
  
"We can't. I mean, my counterpart would be there and make things fairly odd for that Gohan and that world." Videl explained.  
  
"It would be fun to do something in a Christmas spirit." Trey figured, "And they might not recognize us."  
  
"Interfering in another mortal's world directly? That sounds so... mortal." Kyuushi said, disgusted.  
  
"So?" Gohan said as he picked the angel up. "It's Christmas! We should have some fun before fighting! Like my dad always said, train hard, study hard, play hard!"  
  
"Okay, fine, but we avoid as much contact as possible. I don't want those other mortals to find out about us." Kyuushi said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"All right! Let's get busy!" Gohan cheered.  
  
*****  
  
"I still think that this is going to be a mistake." Kyuushi said as she adjusted her hat. Kyuushi was dressed in a black fur coat with a matching fur hat. Her black wings stuck out of the coat. Aphradite was dressed in the same outfit only it was light blue.   
  
"It might be fun. We used to sing together. We made quite a chorus." Aphradite said blissfully.  
  
Gorgandus came up dressed in a red fur outfit with a santa hat on his head and his metal wings decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a metal Christmas tree ornament." Yinyo said as he came up dressed in an outfit like Gorgandus' only it was white with his silver wings sticking out.  
  
"Good. Now, we will put on the last part of our disguises." Gorgandus said as he slipped on his sunglasses.  
  
"This is silly." Kyuushi said as she slipped on her black sunglasses.  
  
"I feel giddy." Aphradite said as she giggled softly. "I hope we can sing in harmony."  
  
"I can take care of that." Yinyo said as he stepped forward. "I am the Angel of Unity."  
  
"And I can make others know the lyrics of the songs." Gorgandus offered.  
  
"I will make the illusion of snow." Aphradite said, "And maybe enhance the Christmas feeling."  
  
"And I'll lead the way and take pictures. Let's do it." Kyuushi said as she and everyone else held hands and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
The group appeared outside of Capsule Corps. The group stared at the huge complex before them. It was far larger than the Capsule Corps they were familiar with. "Which song should we try out first?" Gorgandus asked.  
  
"How about 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas?'" Aphradite asked.  
  
"Sounds appropriate." Kyuushi said as she nodded.  
  
"Yes." Yinyo said as he nodded.  
  
Gorgandus summoned a group of song sheets and handed them out. "Let's start."  
  
The group gathered together and sang in perfect harmony.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas,   
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year."  
  
All around the world and the various Earths, people start to feel warm and happy. In the world where Gohan and the other angels were reborn, the warriors paused as they heard the song in their hearts and minds.  
  
"Good tidings to you,  
And all of your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year."  
  
Chi Chi rocked back and forth as she hummed to the strange melody that seemed to enter her mind. Goku closed his eyes and enjoyed the song in his mind. For some strange reason, all of his fears had melted away for a second.  
  
"We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
And soon will be here."  
  
Vegita paused in his workout as heard a strange song in his head. "Santa?" He repeated, confused. Bulma also paused as she looked around. Why was she thinking of Christmas carols right now? Goten and Trunks stopped their training and looked up. Joy and happiness just melted into their bodies to wash away any lingering traces of fear and doubt.  
  
"Good tidings to you,  
And all of your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year."  
  
Every Z warrior on the planet stopped their business as they stared up into the sky as a strange melody entered their hearts and minds. It was beautiful and warm like a ray of sunlight. Despite their troubles and woes, they smiled as they went back to work, rejuvenated as if someone had given them a senzu bean to their soul.  
  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year."  
  
Kaioshin and Kibito paused in their work and sighed in relief as they heard the song. It had been an eternity since they heard the Angels of Creation sing. It was beautiful and haunting that seemed to warm the heart. It was something that they always cherished and made them feel safe. The feeling of hope became very strong and very real. The hope that everything would turn out right in the end like it always did.   
  
"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Kaioshin said as he lifted a glass.  
To Be Continued... 


	26. Back To Earth

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 23  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
It had been over two month since Gohan and the others left to the Next Dimension and so much had happened. Chi Chi became invisible, Lunch lost Launch, and everyone had resorted to moving into the place just to stay safe. It was kinda weird having so many people in one place at first, especially with Master Roshi peeking at me and the other girls. Thankfully, we adjusted fine, except for Vegita, since he kept on being paranoid about Goldheart and Firestorm.   
  
He thought that they are smarter than they seemed for some crazy reason. He even thinks that those two are out to get him. Don't ask me why, even after all these years, I still can't understand Vegita.  
  
Anyway, my latest invention is working great; I can't wait to show the guys. I will show them that I am more than a pretty face and a smart brain.   
  
I hope Gohan and the others are going to come back soon. The tournament is showing up and with Goku nowhere to be seen, I don't know what to do.  
  
Sincerely,   
Bulma  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sighed as she closed her laptop. She looked at the calendar to see the date the Tournament was set. "Tomorrow. Where are those guys?"  
  
"Woman!" Vegita bellowed as he came in with Firestorm slung under one arm. "That damn cat did it again!"  
  
"Screw up the Gravity room?" Bulma guessed as she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes! This cat is out to get me!" Vegita said as he held out the mechanical cat at arm's length. Bulma picked up the cat and held her. The cat purred and rubbed her head along Bulma's arm.  
  
"Firestorm doesn't mean it." Bulma said as she stroked the cat.   
  
Vegita scowled at the cat, who smirked. "That cat hates me. The cat and the brats' dog are in on this somehow."  
  
"Goldheart is out to get you." Bulma theorized as she cocked an eyebrow. "Riiiggghhht."   
  
"It's true! He wanders around the same route every day, playing with those brats while they should be training, watching everyone, and even bothering me while I was training with that stupid ball of his!" Vegita ranted.  
  
"Vegita, Goldheart is a dog. Dogs are like that. You shouldn't act so paranoid. Not every animal has some hidden agenda." Bulma commented.  
  
"Come here, Froggie!" Marron said as she chased down a strange green frog with a pair of antennae on his head.  
  
Bulma paled as she looked at Vegita. Vegita smirked as he pointed a finger at the frog and a white hole swallowed him up. "What about him?" Vegita asked smirking.  
  
"That's different. Goldheart and Firestorm are nice normal pets. They don't hold grudges, they don't hurt others, and they definitely don't spend their time planning agendas against you!" Bulma exclaimed as she let go of Firestorm and the cat ran out of the door.  
  
*****  
  
**I wonder what I can do to Vegita today.** Octavia wondered as she looked at her list.   
  
**If you keep this up, Vegita will teleport you to Hell.** Goku commented as he looked over Octavia's list of top Vegita tortures.  
  
**Big deal, I make regular visits down there anyway.** Octavia chuckled as she moved her paw along the list.  
  
Before Goku can ask about his mother-in-law's trips to Hell, the two sensed a strange presence. **Do you feel that?** Goku asked as he stood up.  
  
Octavia nodded mechanically.   
  
**I gotta see it!** Goku barked excitedly as he bolted out of the room.  
  
Octavia smiled slightly as she destroyed the list and then looked up into the sky. **It's about time.**  
  
*****  
  
"What's that strange power?" Goten wondered as he and Trunks ran outside. Goldheart came out and started barking wildly. "You felt it too?"  
  
"What's going on?" Yamcha asked as the other Z warriors came out into the yard.  
  
"I don't know. I felt a strange power." Bardock commented as he held out his staff.  
  
"Boys stay back." Chi Chi advised as she placed her hands on both Goten and Trunks' shoulders. Her heart pounded as she felt something in the air.   
  
Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and four figures stepped up. Everyone stopped and stared at the group. Gohan grinned and said, "Hi, guys! We're back!"  
  
At once, everyone rushed to the three and Kyuushi just stepped to the side. It was no secret that every mortal, even those she had worked with, found her 'creepy'. She was the Angel of Death and that was her power. She knew that right now, her friends needed to be with their mortal families again. She can't ruin the reunion.  
  
"Gohan!!!" Goten gushed as he ran up and jumped into his brother's arms. "You're back!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm back." Gohan said as he rubbed the boy's head. "Been keeping the fort while I was gone?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goten said as he looked down. "I'm sorry but Mom..." He looked over at his mother with his special infared goggles on.   
  
"I know." Gohan said as he smiled sadly at where his mother's Ki was. "I found out when I gained Gorgandus' memories a while back."  
  
Chi Chi reached up and hugged Gohan. "It's so good to see you back and still you."  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out... but I knew that the others were taking care of you." Gohan said as he hugged back. "And I'll get you back to normal."  
  
"I know you will." Chi Chi sighed as she finally let go and looked down at Goku. Goten and Chi Chi stared at the dog and Gohan smiled as he knelt down and placed his hand on the dog's head.   
  
"Hey, I..." Gohan choked on some tears as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh man..."  
  
"Gohan, remember." Kyuushi advised as she put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan nodded blankly. He couldn't let Lazarus know the truth. If Lazarus got his hands on his father he would never forgive himself.  
  
"Right. Good to see you back." Gohan finally said as he hugged the dog tightly.   
  
Piccolo looked over at Kyuushi and the angel nodded. The two knew that Gohan now knew about Goku. They must work harder to make sure no one else knows. "Hey, Gohan." Piccolo commented.  
  
"Piccolo!!!" Gohan exclaimed as he got up and hugged Piccolo. He looked out to see Bardock and Ox-King. "Grandpa! Grandfather!" The two grandfathers came up and hugged Gohan.  
  
Meanwhile, Trey and Videl were having their own reunions. "Oh, Trey chan, have you been eating right? I was so worried that you might forget to eat." Lunch said as she patted Trey's muscles.  
  
"I've been eating fine, Mom." Trey said as he hugged his mother. "I was more worried about you. I mean, you lost Mother."  
  
"I'm fine, Trey chan. It's been lonely but I'm handling it." Lunch said as she smiled brightly.   
  
"We've been training with the former supervillianesses." Tien explained as he crossed his arms. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Great, I feel very strong and Yinyo is another personality to me now." Trey replied. "It's feeling fairly crowded in here right now."  
  
**Tell me about it.** Trigun moaned, **I have to deal with this egotistical sword slinger here.**  
  
**I am not egotistical, I am merely superior to you.** Yinyo commented.  
  
**I dare you to say that to my face!**  
  
**I will not succumb to your immature antics.**  
  
Trey scowled as he rubbed his head. **WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!**   
  
"You have another personality? Isn't that confusing?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm used to voices in my head." Trey said as he held his head. "It just gives me a headache once in a while."  
  
"Little Videl. Are you feeling better?" Eighter asked as he picked up Videl and held her up.  
  
"I'm feeling good." Videl replied, "Aphradite and me are getting along fine. My gauntlet has grown much stronger too. Did Dad..."  
  
Suno shook her head as she hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, but Hercule still haven't tried to contact us yet. I don't know if it's Lazarus or not but I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not that surprised." Videl muttered bitterly.   
  
"You do look much stronger." Yamcha commented when he noticed Videl's painful expression, "I bet that training in the Next Dimension did it for you."  
  
"Yeah, it did." Videl replied as she smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you show us what you look like as angels?" Bulma asked, "I mean, you do have that as a transformation mode right?"  
  
"We do." Gohan said as he stepped toward Trey and Videl. "I guess we can show you guys..."  
  
"You cannot show off your angel powers in front of a bunch of mortals!" Kyuushi insisted, "It's not like the super saiyan form. It affects mortals like my power can affect mortals if not controlled properly."  
  
"It won't hurt them just to see." Gohan insisted, "Besides, they will be on the battlefield and be around the angels anyway."  
  
"We are careful, Kai Shi." Trey said as he came up. "They need to see the angels."  
  
"We will only be in angel for a minute and the others need to know what to expect in the battle." Videl supported.  
  
Kyuushi scowled and sighed, "Fine, but only for a moment. I must've spent too much time among you mortals."  
  
"Thanks, Kyuushi!" Gohan said as he grinned brightly. "Let's do it!" He, Trey, and Videl walked backwards and then said, "Ready?"  
  
The two warriors nodded almost as eager as Gohan at the thought of showing off their new power. At that moment, they felt more like teenagers rather than super powerful warriors that have the fate of the very universe in their hands. A bright glow overwhelmed them and their bodies transformed.  
  
The group watched in awe as they grew and wings formed out of their bodies. Where Gohan, Videl, and Trey used to stand, three winged beings stood.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am... GOGANDUS, THE ANGEL OF KNOWLEDGE AND POWER!" Gogandus boomed as he spread out his metal wings and a book and sword picture appeared behind him.  
  
"And I am... APHRADITE, THE ANGEL OF LOVE AND HATE!" Aphradite exclaimed as she held up her gauntlet and a heart appeared behind her.  
  
"And I am... YINYO, THE ANGEL OF BALANCE AND UNITY!" Yinyo proclaimed as he held out his twin swords and a yin-yang symbol appeared behind him.  
  
"I am... KYUUSHI, THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" Kyuushi screamed as she spread out her wings and a grim reaper appeared behind her.  
  
"And we are..." The group said together, "THE ANGELS OF CREATION!!!" The four posed and smoke appeared behind them.  
  
The Z warriors sweatdropped at the sight. "Did we just pose like those anime characters?" Kyuushi asked as she glanced at Yinyo.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Gorgandus has that effect sometimes." Yinyo sighed as he relaxed.  
  
The warriors just stared at the angels. They were dressed differently from when they were mortals. There was also a strange aura around them they coudn't understand.  
  
"I feel strange." Bardock muttered as he held his head. "I feel... like a power boost in my body and yet, freaked out."  
  
"It's our auras. Like Kyuushi and her aura of death can creep any mortal out, our auras have different effects." Yinyo explained, "My aura makes anyone around me feel... balanced, a zen feeling so to speak."  
  
"My aura can make others feel stronger and can think of ideas easier." Gorgandus said, "Like a muse."  
  
"My aura makes existing feelings more obvious." Aphradite explained.  
  
"That is so freaky." Krillian confessed.  
  
"Yes." Yinyo said as he nodded.  
  
Bardock stepped closer to Yamcha and blushed. "Woman, I love you!" Vegita proclaimed as he reached up and kissed Bulma shocking everyone. Bulma blushed and then kissed back.  
  
Aphradite sighed as the various mortals started looking dreamy to each other. Bardock was inching toward Yamcha shyly. Krillian and Eighteen held hands. "I better go." The angel glowed and transformed into Videl.  
  
Bardock shook his head and looked down. "That was odd."  
  
Bulma and Vegita stopped kissing and Bulma blushed. "I love you too." Bulma giggled.  
  
Vegita growled as he stepped back. "What got into me?"  
  
"Your hidden emotions." Videl replied.  
  
"You better revert too." Yinyo suggested to Gorgandus.  
  
"Not yet." Gorgandus said as he stepped toward Gohan's mother. "Chi Chi... Mother, I have figured out a way to cure you. I can't destroy the spell itself since angels can't reverse another's spell. However, I can go around it. I can change your DNA into a different species; hence you won't be Chi Chi in body, but someone else."  
  
"You're going to change Mommy into an animal?" Goten asked wide-eyed and then Goldheart stared at the angel.  
  
"Nothing that drastic." Gorgandus chuckled. "I'll change Mother into something not human or even a humanoid species, like a Namekian or Saiyan. You can choose the species of course."  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded as she sat down. "Any species?"  
  
"Yes, any species you wish." Gorgandus said as he nodded.  
  
Chi Chi looked down at the dog at her side. "I don't want to change my appearance or my own personality. I'd like to be a Saiyan, so I can be stronger and... maybe understand my sons better."  
  
"Okay." Gorgandus said, "I knew you would most likely pick that but I didn't want to choose for you. Don't worry, this won't be painful. Transformations are only painful if it was meant as some kind of punishment."  
  
"I'm not scared." Chi Chi said as she held out her hand. "I trust you."  
  
Gorgandus reached out and gently placed his hands over Chi Chi's head. "Good. Close your eyes, this may feel funny at first."  
  
Chi Chi gasped as she felt her body separate and become light. Her heart pounded as she felt atoms and then molecules disperse in the air. **I'm breaking apart!** She gasped in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a warm hand holding her's. She gazed up to see Goku as a man smiling down at her. **It's okay... they won't let anything else happen to you.**  
  
Chi Chi just smiled back as she held on tighter in her mind. Darkness surrounded her and she whispered, "Just stay with me, please."  
  
**I'll never leave you, Chi Chi.**  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chi Chi opened her eyes to see a vast landscape around her. The sky was red and the air was hot. "Where am I?" Roars filled the air and Chi Chi gazed up to see giant Oozarus running around in old Saiyan armor. Her heart pounded as the giant apes destroyed everything in their path except for her. It felt familiar to her and yet she knew she had never been here before.   
  
"I'm... home." Chi Chi gasped in shock as she stared up at a full moon. Her body tensed as her eyes glowed with a crimson color. She roared at the vast sky as she transformed.  
  
*****  
  
"No!" Chi Chi screamed as she sat up on the ground.   
  
"Mommy?" Goten asked as he came up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded and then saw no one was wearing the special goggles. "You... you can see me?"  
  
Goten's eyes watered up as he nodded back and then flung his arms around his mother. "I MISSED YOU!!!"  
  
Chi Chi sighed in relief as she held her son. "I know... I missed you too."  
  
"It worked." Gohan sighed in relief as he sank to his knees. "I'm beat."  
  
"Working around a sealed body is difficult but it can be done." Kyuushi said as Yinyo transformed into Trey.  
  
"My lady, how do you feel?" Bardock asked as he stared at the woman. His heart pounded at the sight of the first living female Saiyan in over thirty years. **She's beautiful! No! I can't see her like that. She is my daughter-in-law and I want Yamcha.**  
  
"I..." Chi Chi stood up and then held her stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
At once everyone, even Goldheart and Kyuushi facefaulted. Bulma chuckled and laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, she's an official Saiyan, don't worry, Chi Chi, we got plenty of food at the house."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi never felt so hungry in her life. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating her food at a nice slow pace like she normally did. Unfortunately that only lasted two minutes, she started to shovel in food more as the taste felt so rich in her mouth. Her mouth hungered for more food, the tastes were overwhelming, and the scent of the food was intoxicating, even the sight of the food made her want to eat every morsel up.  
  
The other warriors watched in horror at the sight. They were used to seeing Gohan, Vegita, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, and even Goku back when he was alive eating like the concept of choking was unknown to them. Chi Chi always looked dignified when she ate. Now, she was eating like any other Saiyan.   
  
Gohan and the other angels, including Kyuushi, were eating as well. Gohan was eating as normal, like a half-starved ape. Trey and Videl were eating large amounts of food for themselves. Kyuushi was the only one who was eating like a normal human.  
  
"This is great." Gohan commented as he took some more eggrolls.   
  
"Your food is great." Videl agreed.  
  
"I think some of it is Mom's." Trey realized as he looked up at his mother. "Right?"  
  
"Uh huh..." Lunch said as she blushed. "I wanted to be of some help to you guys since I can't fight."  
  
"Say, Gohan." Tien spoke up, "Can't Gorgandus help Lunch and Launch?"  
  
"He can't." Kyuushi said as she stared up at Tien. "Chi Chi's problem was physical. Lunch's problem is more soul based. Your wife's soul was split in two and those two parts have been placed apart. Lazarus has stolen half of your wife, so to speak, and we can't just replace it or alter it. It's not even in our power. Even if we can replace that half, it wouldn't be fair to Launch if we were to rescue her. Lunch and Launch are two halves of the same coin, much like Trey and Trigun. I'm sorry."  
  
Tien's body tensed as he got up. "You're sorry?! My wife is suffering thanks to your war with Lazarus! She has a hole in her soul that can't be filled and all you can say, sorry?!"  
  
"Tien!" Lunch gasped out as she grabbed her husband's hand. "Please, it's not her fault." Tears ran down her face as she used all her strength on the warrior. "Please, don't yell at her."  
  
Tien's teeth gritted against each other. He stared at the Angel of Death and then relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry for yelling like that, Kyuushi."  
  
"That's okay. You're upset. You have every right to be." Kyuushi nodded as she took her plate.  
  
"Would you like some pork chops?" Lunch asked as she held out a plate of pork chops.  
  
The angel shook her head. "No thank you. I don't eat meat."  
  
The warriors stared at Kyuushi and Mrs. Briefs said, "How interesting! I didn't know you're a vegetarian!"  
  
"The thought of eating meat disgusts me." Kyuushi explained as she sipped some tea.   
  
"Well... that's new." Krillian muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Tien nodded as he clenched his fists. He didn't want to make Lunch upset, yet he hated Kyuushi. Kyuushi made him feel nervous and tired. It was as if she can see right into his very soul and rip out his beating heart. "I gotta go... get some air."  
  
He got up and walked away from the table. "Tien!" Lunch gasped as she stood up.  
  
"Leave him alone. He needs to think." Master Roshi advised, "He has a lot more on his mind he lets on."  
  
Choutsu sighed from his chair. He looked at Kyuushi and shivered. He didn't blame Tien for wanting to get away. Kyuushi's strange aura of death makes him feel like hiding. How can anyone handle being around her so much? Just looking at her make his skin cold and clammy. **I hope Tien is okay.**  
  
*****  
  
Tien gasped as he went out of the building and collapsed onto his knees. He breathed deeply as sweat poured down his body. He stared up at the sky and rain started to fall. He watched the rain struck his skin, mixing with his sweat and tears and rolled down his body. "Lunch." He whispered as his fists hardened and then he let out a scream. "WHY?!" He growled as he stared to blast around at random. He sensed something weak behind him and he turned on his heel with a blast ready. "Who?!" He stopped when he saw Goldheart standing there. The warrior quickly missed the dog and sat down. "What are you doing here?" Tien asked, stunned at the dog's sudden appearance, as he quickly checked him for injuries. "Oh shit, if you're hurt, Chi Chi will kill me."  
  
Goldheart whined as he licked Tien's cheek showing no hard feelings. Tien sighed in relief and sat back. "Thank Dende, you're not hurt. I'm sorry, I was just so mad... Chi Chi's healed, sort of, and my wife can't be helped. My son is now a super-powerful entity that has four separate personalities and will be fighting with the Angel of Death. It's... overwhelming." Tien reached up and scratched the dog's head. "I remembered the day when Trey was born. He was so tiny and innocent. I held him in my arms and vowed that he must never know the feeling of death more than once. I loved Trey, Trigun, Triforce... damn it! I don't know whether I have one son or four!" Tien rubbed Goldheart's head again. "I just feel so confused about Trey or whoever he is. I know that a father is supposed to love his son no matter what, but... I don't even know my own son."  
  
Goldheart whined slightly as he placed his head on Tien's leg.   
  
"Trey has changed so much... makes me wonder if I can ever know him or them again." Tien sighed, "And then there's Lunch. I love her, but she is only half the woman I knew. I... knew Lunch and Launch as one person, now there's only Lunch and not even the Angels can save her other half. I'm scared. My family is changing around me and I can't even comprehend on what they are any more. No one knows what it's like... to see someone you know and love change in a blink of an eye."   
  
Goldheart looked up at Tien and nudged his stomach.   
  
Tien chuckled as he scratched the dog's head. "You are some dog, Goldheart. Don't tell anyone about this." Tien said as he wiped his eyes. "I... have to be strong for my family."  
  
Goldheart stood up and nodded and walked away.  
  
Tien watched the dog and then looked down. "Did I just confide in a dog? I must be losing it somehow."  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi stared at herself in the mirror. It felt like forever since she had seen her own reflection. She reached up and touched her face. She looked younger and her muscles felt firmer. "I look beautiful." She unraveled her long hair and let it fall over her shoulders. She gazed at her reflection some more. She smirked slightly as her tail wrapped around her waist. Now that the shock of becoming a different species had passed, she felt comfortable in her new form.   
  
She was stronger, faster, and sexier than before. "I should've become a Saiyan years ago." She commented as she tilted her head. In a blur, she got out the various other clothes she had collected over the years. She wore nice housewife dresses but deep down, she desired something more. She had held off the fighter's instinct to become a good mother to her precious sons. The fighter's instinct haunted her and she gave in to it to train Goten. Now, the fighting instinct had returned fully and with a vengeance. Every fiber in her being ached to fight and feel pain again. "Is this what it's like to be a Saiyan?" She wondered out loud.   
  
"Yes, My Lady." Bardock said as he came up from behind.  
  
Chi Chi turned around and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm scared." Her body trembled, "I'm a Saiyan and yet I'm scared of what will happen tomorrow."  
  
"Saiyans get scared. It's normal. Saiyans just hide it better and use it in battle." Bardock commented as he smirked, "A Saiyan's fear can cripple him or make him stronger, just like Humans."  
  
"Bardock, you can see the future and the past." Chi Chi said as she went up to the window. "Can you see Goku, our Goku, in any of those visions?"  
  
Bardock closed his eyes and held out his hand. "I... don't know. There's a thick veil in space and time that I can't see through. It must be Lazarus' doing. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You have been very kind and helpful since you came to Earth." Chi Chi smiled at the other Saiyan.   
  
"I wish I was more of a help to you, especially while you were invisible." Bardock said as he bowed his head down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm visible again. I may not be Human anymore but at least people can see me." Chi Chi commented as she patted Bardock's shoulder.   
  
"True..." Bardock sighed, "I still feel helpless."  
  
*****  
  
"And so, Yinyo is an advanced form of Triforce." Trey explained to his parents who were staring at him.  
  
"Wow, so how does it feel to have four separate personalities?" Lunch asked.  
  
"Okay, it's not that bad." Trey replied, "I am a little concerned about the fact that Yinyo's name doesn't start with a Tr like Trey, Trigun, and Triforce. Makes him an outsider."  
  
"Trey, he's an angel, the one who thought of the idea of everything having an opposite. He is an outsider." Tien pointed out.  
  
"I know, but he is a part of me now." Trey sighed as he held his head. "He has always been me and yet not me. It's hard to explain."  
  
"I see." Tien nodded at his son. Trey didn't change and yet he seemed different to him. Trey still had a strange aura of Zen around him that made things feel peaceful and calm. He didn't know why, maybe Yinyo's power is still there but dormant. Would Trey ever be the same after Lazarus is defeated?  
  
"I'm fine; I am still Trey, Trigun, and Triforce. I just have another alias, that's it." Trey insisted sensing his father's unease.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I was a little worried myself at first, but after getting used to the transformations, I felt fine." Trey smiled slightly as he cocked his head. He took Lunch's hand and stared at her. "I'll find a way to get you back to normal, Mother. I promise."  
  
"I know you will Trey chan." Lunch said as she smiled sweetly at her son.   
  
*****  
  
"So, your gauntlet is more powerful than before?" Suno asked as Videl was lifting several weights with her gauntlet supporting her.  
  
"Yes, the ring made it strong and more flexible." Videl released the weights and then held out her hand. The gauntlet sank into her hand and transformed into a strange blue tattoo.   
  
"Incredible." Suno gasped in astonishment, "So, you can absorb it into your body like that?"  
  
Videl nodded as she held out her hand. "Yes, so I can use it in the Tournament and get away with it since it's not really a weapon; it's an extension of my angelic powers."  
  
Suno just nodded. Despite the time that passed, she still had a hard time grasping the fact that her daughter was an angel, literally. She kept on seeing her daughter as an innocent little girl rather than a warrior training to save the world.   
  
"I'm so proud of you, little Videl." Eighter sobbed as he hugged Videl. "You have grown so strong and I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Uncle Eighter." Videl patted the android on the back.  
  
"You are growing up so fast..." Suno sighed, "I wish I can help you more, especially with your father."  
  
"I know." Videl frowned at the thought of her father. "I'll see him at the Tournament and hopefully make him understand."  
  
"He will understand; he has to." Suno gently laid a comforting hand on Videl's shoulder. "Videl, you have to confront Hercule sooner or later."  
  
"I know." Videl nodded slowly as she stared down at her hand again. "I just feel so confused and hurt. I don't know what to do. Heh, the Angel of Love and Hate confused about emotions... that's a new one."  
  
"You'll figure it out. Even if you spend some time as an angel, you are still Human to me." Suno comforted.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
"Those are some bad jokes!" Goten groaned with a disgusted look in his face.  
  
"Yeah, King Kai really has a bad sense of humor." Gohan agreed.  
  
The two brothers have been talking about what happened while Gohan was away to the Next Dimension. Goten talked to him about his new fusion technique with Trunks and Gohan explained to him what it was like to be in the Next Dimension.  
  
Goten looked down and asked, "Gohan? Will Dad ever come back to us?"  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded. "I'm sure he will come back, we just have to defeat Lazarus and we can get Dad back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gohan? Ummm... will Mom be back to being Human again?" Goten asked, "I mean, it's so cool that she's a Saiyan but I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Oh... it's temporary, after Lazarus is defeated, we'll get Mom back to normal too." Gohan patted Goten on the head.  
  
"What about you? Will you be normal again after we defeat Lazarus?" Goten asked nervously. "I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Gohan looked down. As Gorgandus, he had a duty to the Multiverse and he couldn't ignore it. Gohan had a family that needed him. "I don't really know... but I won't leave you guys. I love Earth and I will achieve my destiny of being a scholar." Gohan wrapped his arm around Goten's neck and gave Goten a noogie. "Besides, I have to keep you out of trouble."  
  
Goten laughed as he moved his hands to block the noogie. "Hey!" Goten quickly grabbed Gohan's arm and they tumbled on the floor laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad you boys are getting along so well."  
  
Gohan and Goten paused and looked up to see their mother. "MOM?!" They exclaimed in shock.  
  
Chi Chi was dressed in a purple sports bra and bicycle pants with a pair of tennis shoes. Her long hair was flowing behind her and spiked up slightly with a purple headband on her head. Her long monkey tail was wrapped around her waist snugly. "What do you think?" She asked as she turned around.  
  
"You look great, Mom... like a real fighter." Gohan said, wide-eyed, as he stared at her.  
  
"I didn't know you like to dress like that." Goten pointed out, shocked.  
  
"I don't know why but I just feel so... liberated in this outfit." Chi Chi said as she smirked.   
  
"You certainly look liberated." Gohan agreed. **Oh man, is that the new Saiyan blood in Mom's body doing this? That has to be it. When someone is changed by an angel, a part of that person's mind becomes that creature.**  
  
"I know... I feel like fighting for some reason. The temptation is so strong." Chi Chi gushed, "Would you like to spar with your mother?"  
  
"I'll spar you!" Goten volunteered as he waved his hand. "Wanna join us, Gohan?"  
  
"Nah, I'd like to rest for a while, I got a major Tournament to fight tomorrow." Gohan said as he grinned.   
  
"Of course, sweetheart, you have been training hard." Chi Chi kissed Gohan on the cheek. "Come on, Goten, I want to see how strong I am now." The woman picked up her son and carried him outside.  
  
Gohan sighed in relief as he leaned back and took out a 2,000 page book. "Now for some light reading." Gohan flipped through the book and then felt something on his knee. The teenager blinked and then looked down to see Goldheart sitting there. "Hey... Goldheart." He reached down and rubbed the dog's neck. "Did you see Mom?"  
  
**Yeah, she look so different.** Goku replied telepathically.  
  
"Oh that's right..." Gohan looked around nervously. "you're telepathic now."  
  
Goku lifted his head and cocked it in confusion. **Is that wrong?**  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, Lazarus's aura of life weakened the bonds in your power." Kyuushi said as she came in and sat beside Gohan. "I must strengthen the bonds again and stop the leak of power before Lazarus spots it."  
  
Goku sighed as he leaned his head on Gohan's leg again. **I understand. Just let me say one thing,** He gazed up at Gohan's eyes and said, **Gohan, I am very proud of you. Don't ever forget that and you did the right thing at the Cell Games. I can't get angry at you either.**  
  
"Dad." Gohan gasped as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"This won't hurt." Kyuushi laid her hand on Goku's head and closed her eyes. A black aura overcame the dog and Goku felt his mind being closed off again. "It is done."  
  
**Can you hear me?** Goku thought out to Gohan and Kyuushi. When they both remained silent, the dog sighed again, **Looks like I can't talk to others now. Damn.**  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyuushi whispered again as she got up. "What must be done, must be done."  
  
"I understand besides, after we defeat Lazarus, we can get Dad back." Gohan wiped his eyes.  
  
"Exactly, that is another reason why Lazarus must die tomorrow." Kyuushi agreed.  
  
"I'm a little nervous, I didn't want to fight again like at the Cell Games." Gohan admitted.  
  
Goku let loose a soft whine and Gohan rubbed his head.   
  
"But, it's something I have to do. Trey, Videl, and we are the only ones who can stop him."   
  
"Exactly." Kyuushi got up and said, "Why don't you relax for a while? I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Okay." Gohan and Goku watched Kyuushi walked away.   
  
Goku let out a loud sigh of relief. He hated to admit it but Kyuushi still give him the creeps.  
  
"That Kyuushi can still be a little creepy." Gohan agreed as he patted Goldheart's head. "Oh well... I can tell you what I did while I was in the Next Dimension. I met Pikkon, he was cool, kinda like Piccolo. I also met up with King Kai, he has one of the worst sense of humor I had ever seen. I think it had somehow become obsolete..."  
  
*****   
  
Bulma walked through the hallways. Gohan and his friends had finally come back and they were normal. Yet, they seemed older and wiser than before.   
  
"I see, so the Prince finally learned teleportation? If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that you enjoyed it. You did?! Honestly, you mortals are all alike."  
  
Bulma blinked and then came into the room to see Kyuushi standing in front of Firestorm. "Hey, Kyuushi, what are you doing?" Bulma asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Angel business." Kyuushi replied as she picked up the mechanical cat. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Right." Bulma stared at Firestorm. "Okay, so Kyuushi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just hanging around." Kyuushi shrugged, "Checking things out. I have been checking with the progress here, especially with you."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped as she gawked at her. "How did you know? Wait, I forgot who you were for a second. But, why? I'm no angel. My ex-boyfriends would tell you that."  
  
"Physical strength isn't everything. It is essential to win a battle but it's not everything. Intelligence and a heart are also needed in a fight. You have a great deal of intelligence in your mind and your inventions exceed your destined capabilities." Kyuushi reasoned.  
  
Bulma blushed as she looked down. Kyuushi rarely complimented anyone who wasn't an angel. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't let it get to your head. You are intelligent but only compared to other mortals."  
  
Bulma smiled nervously as she rubbed her head. "Of course."  
  
Kyuushi walked away with Firestorm in her arms. "Thank you for the information, Octavia." She whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Trey sighed as he stood on top of the roof at Capsule Corps staring at the setting sun. "What a day." Trey commented.  
  
**Tell me about it. Chi Chi's a Saiyan, we're finally home, and tomorrow we're going to fight an insane angel.** Trigun agreed.   
  
"Hey, Trey." Gohan said as he came up. "Well... tomorrow, we're going to the Tournament. It will be so weird, this will be the first Tournament I've ever fought."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It will be the first adult division tournament for me." Videl said as she came up. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, Videl, nervous about tomorrow?" Gohan said as he stepped to the side and let Videl stand between himself and Trey.   
  
"Yes, I am. I'll be confronting my father for the first time in a month and I'll be fighting him." Videl explained as she stared at the sun.   
  
"We're all nervous about tomorrow but we can do it." Gohan urged, "We defeated Kyuushi together and we can do the same with Lazarus."  
  
"It won't be the same." Trey commented, "Remember, in the Tournament, we will be fighting one-on-one unless Lazarus wanted to fight outside of the Tournament. I doubt it. You know how he can be; he will use the rules against us."  
  
"I know that will be one of our greatest obstacles." Videl sighed, "But, what choice do we have? We have to fight him on his terms."  
  
"We will still win. We have to win. The Universe, no, the Multiverse depends on us!" Gohan said as he clenched his fists. "And our families are at stake too. My parents, Videl's father, and Trey and Trigun's mom, they are counting on us! Dad sacrificed himself for us to have this chance. I won't let that be in vain!"  
  
"You're right, they are depending on us. We can't let them down." Videl fully agreed as her tattooed hand glowed.  
  
"We won't let them down." Trey vowed.  
  
"Right." Gohan extended his hand and added, "We will do this together and win."  
  
Videl placed her hand on Gohan's and nodded. "For our parents."  
  
"For free will." Trey added as he put his hand over Videl's.  
  
"For the Multiverse." Kyuushi said as she came up and put her hand over Trey's.   
  
Gohan, Videl, and Trey nodded as Gohan put his other hand over Kyuushi's. "We will defeat Lazarus and get our friends and family back to normal. What ever it takes, we will win and save the world because like it or not, we are Earth's only hope." Gohan urged with every ounce of seriousness in his voice.  
  
The four nodded as they stared out over the horizon and watching the darkness slowly cover the sky. Their shadows formed wings of their own as they slowly vanished into the darkness. **Please, let us win.** Kyuushi prayed as a tear came down her cheek.  
  
To Be Continue... 


	27. Junior Tournament!

All DBZ characters except for Kyuushi, Triforce, Lazarusand Long Haired Gohan belongs to Akira Toriyama. Kyuushi, Lazarus, and Triforce belong to me. The Hunky Gohan belongs to Nadia Rose.   
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 24  
By Maria Cline  
  
The sun rose in the distance as a man stood out in the middle of the arena. His short blond hair ruffled in the wind and his white suit glowed in the sun's light. "Today is the day." He said, "Today, the angels will finally achieve their rightful place in the way of things."  
  
*****  
  
"Today is the day." Kyuushi sighed as she stood on top of the Lookout. Her black wings stretched out behind her back.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Mr. Popo asked, concerned, as he brought the angel her meal.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day for eternity." Kyuushi whispered as her red eyes glowed.  
  
*****  
  
Yamcha drove the giant air car with the various Z warriors. It was decided that all of the warriors would get there at once for safety's sake. Piccolo was inside planning with the others.   
  
"Okay, we need to figure out who will be fighting in the Tournament. Gohan, Trey, Videl, and Kyuushi will be fighting. I'll be fighting too, of course." Piccolo said as he looked over the list.  
  
"I'm fighting too, I'm highly formidable." Vegita said as he smirked.  
  
"Okay, Vegita too… Goten and Trunks, if that's okay with you, Chi Chi." Piccolo asked the Saiyan woman.  
  
"I don't mind that much." Chi Chi said as she patted Goldheart on the head.   
  
"Okay, may I ask you this, woman?" Vegita pointed to the dog and mechanical cat. "Why are they coming along?!"  
  
"They're family." Goten explained as he hugged Goldheart. "We can't leave them behind."  
  
"They could get hurt." Bulma agreed, "I know that they are special, but they're just pets."  
  
At once, Krillian, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Bardock, the angels, Goten, and Trunks all laughed nervously at the comment. "Right, just a pair of normal pets." Krillian chuckled.  
  
"They're as safe here as they are anywhere." Chi Chi reasoned as she put her hand on Goldheart's head. "Besides, I don't want neither one to miss this Tournament." **Especially since this is going to be the first Tournament Goku will be watching and not fighting.**   
  
Goku looked down after he caught the meaning of her words.   
  
Octavia came up and asked, **What's wrong, Goku?**  
  
**Huh?** Goku looked up at her distracted. **Sorry, I was just thinking. I mean... my sons are going to be fighting an enemy that is beyond anything we have faced before and all I will be able to do is watch. I can't even give advice in this body.**  
  
**You know that you can't fight this time.** Octavia comforted as she leaned closer to him. **A good warrior knows when to fight and when _not_ to fight. Your children are very strong, you must have faith in them.**  
  
**I do.** Goku grinned the best he can. **But I'm still nervous.**  
  
**You're a parent, all parents get worried about their children even after they grow up, and that is the way of things. I feel the same way about Chi Chi.** Octavia sighed, **My daughter is all grown up and yet I still worry about her well being.**  
  
**Chi Chi's like that too. She seems so calm about this fight but I know it must be tearing her apart like it is me. I wish I could talk to her and comfort her.** Goku confessed and then lay his head on Chi Chi's lap. Chi Chi smiled as she stroked his fur.  
  
**Oh... you're doing a good job with the comforting part.** Octavia pointed out as she purred again.  
  
Bardock came up to Yamcha. Yamcha turned his head toward the Saiyan and said, "So, are you going to fight in the Tournament too?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't fight martial arts like you. My main powers are my visions and general psychic power." Bardock replied.  
  
"Oh... I wish I could fight in the Tournament, but it's way out of my league." Yamcha commented as he laughed. "If I get in, I'll just be beaten up."  
  
"You are far stronger than most Humans." Bardock complimented.  
  
"Yeah... but I'm a wimp compared to you Super Saiyans." Yamcha lightly punched Bardock in the arm.   
  
"You may not be a Super Saiyan but you are no wimp." Bardock said as he punched back.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Bulma stood up and said, "The Saiyans better not go Super Saiyan unless necessary. People might recognize you from the Cell Games as the Golden Warriors."  
  
"Makes sense..." Gohan nodded, "We better go in under our superhero identities; at least to get in. That way, we can fight as hard as we need to and not get exposed."   
  
At once there was silence. "Wait, you mean put on our superhero outfits?" Trey asked, "Gohan, you know that Trigun can't fight without his guns."  
  
"You can go as Triforce or even Yinyo. I get to be Saiyanman!" Gohan gushed excitedly as he got out his special costume watch.  
  
"Lucky thing I have various spare costumes here." Bulma took out her special capsule case and held out the various costume capsules.  
  
"Great..." Trunks moaned as he cringed at the thought of wearing the 'Dark Prince' outfit.  
  
"Well... you and Goten don't have to wear costumes." Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
The aircar landed and the group walked out with the fighters in their costumes. "This is so cool!" Goten said as he stared at the vast stadium. All around them were various vendors, reporters, and general crowds.   
  
"It's so big." Trunks commented as he gazed around.   
  
"Not bad." Kyuushi said as she took out a camera and started taking pictures.  
  
"Get your Hercule T-shirt!" A passing vendor said wearing a Hercule t-shirt with a bunch of shirts in a basket.   
  
"Hercule hats!" Another vendor came around with ball caps in a basket.  
  
"They sure did change the place." Krillian said as he crossed his arms. "There weren't any vendors the last time I fought in the Tournament."  
  
"This isn't right." Chi Chi moaned as she looked at a booth with a bunch of Goku, Piccolo, and other assorted dolls. "Wait a second." She went up to the booth and asked, "Excuse me, what are those dolls?"  
  
The vendor blinked at the woman and said, "Why, they're past Tournament dolls. I have Hercule, Goku, Ma Junior..." He held up various dolls. "You name the fighter, I have it."  
  
Chi Chi looked through the various dolls and held up a Goku doll. Then, she picked up a Chi Chi doll. She held the dolls in her hands. She remembered how they were engaged at the Tournament. It felt like forever and they both had changed so much since then. She shook her head and asked, "Did you have their permission to be used like this?"  
  
"Well... they're very hard to find. Besides, I heard that most of these guys are somewhat..." he whispered, "stupid; except for Hercule and Videl. Especially this guy." The Vendor pointed to the Goku doll.  
  
Chi Chi scowled and screamed, "MY HUSBAND IS NOT STUPID!" She bashed her fist into a wall and the vendor gulped.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo asked as he came up.   
  
The vendor looked up at the tall man. He looked familiar to him somehow. He gazed down at the Piccolo doll and then at the man. "You're Ma Junior!"  
  
"Yes, I am." Piccolo muttered.  
  
"Hey, what's the commotion?" Krillian asked as he came up and picked up a small Krillian doll.  
  
"Look, Daddy, he looks like you only bald!" Marron said as she picked up another Krillian doll.  
  
"Looks like we have a major case of copyright infringement." Bulma said as she looked at the various dolls. "Guys, did this guy give you a share of the profits?"  
  
"I don't think so." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Wait! I had no idea that you would come back!" The vendor whimpered as he went onto his knees.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did you let that moron live?" Vegita asked as the group left the now bare booth.  
  
"I don't like killing." Chi Chi said as she looked at her basket of Goku and Chi Chi dolls. "Besides, these dolls are adorable."   
  
"I like my new dollies!" Marron said as she held up a Krillian and a Piccolo doll in each hand.  
  
"I'm just happy we got the dolls for free but what will we do with the Hercule dolls?" Eighteen commented as she looked down at her own Krillian doll.  
  
Chi Chi smirked as she held up a Hercule doll in her hand and disintegrated it.  
  
"You really became a Saiyan." Vegita laughed as he disintegrated his own Hercule doll.  
  
"Here you go, Goldheart." Goten said as he put a Goku doll onto Goldheart's back and secured it with the collar.   
  
"Awww..." Lunch cooed as she held her Tien doll. "That's so sweet, Goten."  
  
"I like my Chi Chi dolls." Ox-King said as he held up his Chi Chi dolls.  
  
"I don't mind having my image being spread like this but no one calls my Goku 'stupid'." Chi Chi insisted as she patted Goku's head.  
  
"You got that right."  
  
The group looked up to see a familiar warrior wearing a ball cap over his long black hair with a giant 'H' on it, a T-shirt with the words 'Super Saiyan', a pair of blue shorts and sandals. He was wearing a giant camera around his neck and sporting a pair of flashy sunglasses. "Hi, guys!"  
  
"GOHAN?!" The group exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Kaioshin sent me to watch you guys up close." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he came up.  
  
"Good, we may need you." Kyuushi said as she adjusted her own sunglasses.  
  
"Gohan... why are you dressed like that?" Chi Chi asked, stunned at the alternate version of her son's attire.  
  
"Well... Kaioshin need me to blend in." The Long-Haired Gohan replied.  
  
Krillian and everyone else sweatdropped at the sight of a huge man with long black hair dressed in flashy clothes trying to blend in. "You never change, Gohan." Krillian muttered.  
  
"And this man will the Lord of all that Exists." Kyuushi sighed as she looked up.  
  
"Let's go." Piccolo urged as he put away his Saiyaman dolls and walked toward the registration booth.  
  
"Will you be fighting in the Tournament?" Gohan asked his older counterpart.  
  
"Nah, I'll just be watching. Besides, two mes are too many for this Tournament." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he winked. He looked around and said, "I wouldn't mind fighting it one again... been such a long time since I've fought in a Tournament, at least in the Living World. This one is so... commercial."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement. "Okay, so what happened in this Tournament when you were my age? Did you fight in it?"  
  
"Yeah, I fought in it... it wasn't pleasant. Especially when Vegita turned Majin and-" Hunky shook his head and said, "Forget about it. I doubt it will happen here."  
  
"Okay..." Vegita muttered and then looked at the vast arena.   
  
The group went to the registration desk and the monks were there. "At least one thing hasn't changed." Krillian sighed in relief.  
  
"Hello, are all of you here to fight in the Tournament?" The monk asked as he looked at the group. "Just come up here and say your name."  
  
"Wait a sec." Trey ducked into a phonebooth and snapped his fingers twice. Triforce came out and up to the desk. "Triforce, the Silver Fighter."  
  
"Triforce, the Silver Fighter." The monk repeated. "Next."  
  
Kyuushi came up. "Kai Shi."  
  
"Okay, next."  
  
Gohan ducked into the telephone booth and became Saiyanman. "Saiyanman." He said as he came up to the desk.  
  
"Okay... Saiyan Mann."  
  
"No, Saiyanman is one word." Saiyanman insisted as he adjusted his voice.  
  
"Right."  
  
Videl ducked into a phone booth and came out wearing a sleek blue bodysuit with her right arm covered in a tattoo. "I'm the Blue Gauntlet."  
  
"Okay, Blue Gauntlet. Next?"  
  
Vegita came up and said, "Vegita."  
  
"Oh... Bulma's reclusive husband." The monk nodded, "Okay, next?"  
  
Piccolo came up and whispered, "The Namekian Manhunter."  
  
At once, a horde of women came and swooned. "WE LOVE YOU NAMEKIAN MANHUNTER!" They screamed as underwear fell from the sky and covered the ground and booths.  
  
The screaming women ran toward Piccolo and then Kyuushi stood in front of him. Her eyes glowed red and the horde stopped. They stared at her and then screamed, "EEK!" They ran off in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Piccolo looked down at the angel and asked, "What did you do?"  
  
"I scared them away."  
  
"I want to be a superhero." Master Roshi said as he and Oolong got out a huge bag and began collecting the vast spread of panties.  
  
"Piccolo has always been a ladies man." The Long-Haired Gohan commented.  
  
"Piccolo?" Yamcha repeated, "A ladies man?"  
  
"Don't doubt it, I've seen it." The Long-Haired Gohan insisted.  
  
"Okay, the Namekian Manhunter..." The monk said as he pulled the underwear off of his head. "Please keep the horde away from the arena. We like to keep the Tournament serious."  
  
"Right." Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Next?"  
  
Goten ran into the booth and came out as Saiyanboy. "Here! I'm Saiyanboy!"  
  
Trunks sweat dropped and asked, "You actually wanted to wear that costume?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, Saiyanboy... and you are?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Oh... Bulma's son. How cute. Okay, you and Saiyanboy are fighting in the Junior Tournament."  
  
Saiyanboy and Trunks moaned. "We have to fight kids?" Saiyanboy whined, "I want to fight adults."  
  
"No kid can handle our power." Trunks insisted.  
  
"Sorry but those are the rules." The monk said.  
  
"Those are stupid rules!" Saiyanboy pouted.  
  
"Just go ahead and fight, you can fight each other." Chi Chi insisted.  
  
"Well... the winner of the Junior Tournament will get to fight Hercule. I don't know if that's fair or not to the kid." The monk said as he looked at his booklet.  
  
"Or to Hercule." Krillian chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he remembered what happened in his Tournament. "Never saw what's coming."  
  
"Okay..." The monk blinked at the huge man's comment. "Are you sure you don't want to fight as well? You look formidable."  
  
"Nah, I'm... really a scholar." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he grinned.  
  
"Oh... very well." The monk said as he looked at the Long-Haired Gohan's biceps. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I can tell you that the secret of lightspeed travel is to bend the space-time continuum in a relative fashion without losing mesons."  
  
"Uhhh... anyway, the fighters can go ahead and the others must go to the seats." The monk said as he gestured behind him.   
  
"Okay." Chi Chi reached up and hugged Saiyanboy. "Now, you behave Saiyanboy." She hugged Saiyanman, "Now, you watch your brother, okay?"  
  
"Mom..." Saiyanman blushed brightly, even as a Saiyan, his mother can be so motherly.  
  
"I mean it. Be careful." Chi Chi warned, "I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"I will." Saiyanman promised.  
  
After the warriors separated, the fighters went on into the arena and the others went off into the stands.  
  
Goku and Octavia looked around them as they followed their families to the stands. **This place sure did change since my last Tournament.** Goku observed as he craned his head up.   
  
**It certainly did.** Octavia commented, **It's so much bigger than when I fought in the Tournament.**  
  
Goku stopped and turned his head toward the cat. **You fought in the Tournament?!**  
  
**What did you expect? I'm a fighter.** Octavia replied, **I met Ox-King there and we got married, much like you and Chi Chi did. It was much smaller and more about fighting than now. Ki wasn't used like it is now; it was rare. Those were the days.**  
  
**Tell me about it.** Goku agreed.  
  
"Hey, Goldheart, come here." Chi Chi insisted as she tugged Goku's leash.  
  
**This is the first time I've come here with a leash.** Goku confessed as he followed her.  
  
"Wonder why he stopped." Bulma wondered as she picked up her mechanical cat.  
  
"He's probably was checking out the place." Krillian said, "I mean, it's way different than before."  
  
"Goldheart? Interested in a Tournament?" Eighteen asked as she frowned slightly.   
  
Bulma laughed and said, "I seriously doubt that any dog would be interested in a Tournament. He probably just smelled something."  
  
"Yes, that's just it." Chi Chi smiled slightly as she patted Goldheart's head. **And they call themselves geniuses.** Chi Chi thought. "Let's go and find our seats."  
  
*****  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but feel his stomach turn at the sight of the new arena and waiting rooms. In his first Tournament, there was just a small waiting room, a preliminary fight room, and the main arena. Now there were various vendors with sports equipment and snacks, vast waiting rooms with concessions, a huge arena, and a long line to a punching machine.   
  
"Incredible." Piccolo muttered, "This place became a circus."  
  
"Was it that different than when you fought Dad?" Saiyanboy asked from Saiyanman's shoulders.  
  
"Very different." Piccolo replied.  
  
"Excuse me, are you going to fight?" A man asked as he came up.   
  
"Yes, we are." Saiyanman replied, "Where's the preliminary fights?"  
  
"There are no preliminary fights." The official replied.  
  
"Wait, how do we decide who gets to fight in the Tournament?" Piccolo asked stunned.  
  
"You see, you go into that line and punch the machine and it measures your strength. Whoever receives the highest score will get to fight." The official said.  
  
"You're kidding." Kyuushi said, disgusted at the new system.  
  
"It's true. Whoever is the strongest will get to fight." The official looked at the small girl and said, "I don't blame you for being nervous, you look fairly weak."  
  
Kyuushi scowled as she lifted her sunglasses to reveal her red eyes. "Don't judge by looks, mortal." The official gulped as he stepped back.   
  
Saiyanman laughed nervously as he patted the girl on the shoulder. "You have to forgive my friend here... she's a great fighter but she likes to freak people out with fake contact lenses."  
  
"That's right, it's a joke." Kyuushi said as she smirked.  
  
"Right... good luck in the fight." The official gulped as he backed away. **These new warriors are getting stranger all the time.**  
  
After the official left, the group went into the line. "I can't believe we have to punch some stupid machine just to get in." Piccolo moaned, "That's crazy."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've seen warriors who managed to defeat a far more powerful foe with brains and strategy. Pure strength doesn't show how good a warrior is." Kyuushi said.  
  
"I know. Goku was far weaker than me when we fought and he managed to defeat me." Piccolo said, "Oh well, we better worry about not breaking the machine. Knowing Hercule, it would break if we hit it at full strength."  
  
"I wonder why we can't fight in Preliminary fights." The Blue Gauntlet wondered.  
  
"Who knows... who cares, I will show my power to the world." Vegita boasted, "If Kakarot knows about this, he'd roll over."  
  
At once, the warriors looked at the Saiyan. Vegita was insightful and he made it a point to know Goku well enough to know his weaknesses. Did he know about Goku's fate as Goldheart? "Roll over?" Saiyanman repeated.  
  
"In his grave! Kakarot would roll over in his grave if he sees this... embarrassment." Vegita said.  
  
"Oh... turned in his grave." Saiyanman nodded, "That's what you meant."  
  
"Turned, rolled, what's the difference?" Vegita waved his hand. "Personally, I prefer that Kakarot comes here. That would be one hell of a fight." He sighed as he shook his head.   
  
"You really wanted to fight Goku don't you?" Trunks asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh yeah... I want to show him who's superior." Vegita chuckled as he held up a glowing fist. The warrior dropped his glowing fist and muttered, "But how can I do that if I don't know where that idiot went?!"  
  
Kyuushi and the others smirked at each other. "I see... if we're lucky, you may get your fight after we defeat Lazarus." Piccolo said.  
  
Vegita scowled at his fellow warriors. "Do you know something I don't know about Kakarot?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Saiyanman asked as he grinned nervously under his mask.  
  
"Just a hunch." Vegita replied as he frowned. **They know something. I can feel it.**  
  
The line moved fast as fights punched, kicked, and even head butted the punching machine. Most of the scores ranged from 100-300, with the 300 belonging to Hercule. Finally, it was Piccolo's turn. "Be careful, Namekian Manhunter." Saiyanman whispered.  
  
Piccolo just rose his hand and tapped the machine. The machine jerked and displayed the score. "ONE THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY NINE POINTS!" The judge exclaimed.  
  
"There must be something wrong with this thing." The other guy said as he looked at the machine.  
  
"The settings." Piccolo growled, "Let me try it again." He reached up and gently elbowed it.   
  
"Five hundred even." The man said, stunned. **It looks like the guy was actually restraining himself.**  
  
The other fighters gasped at the amazingly high score.  
  
"Looks like I'm in." Piccolo muttered, **I hope no one will talk about this embarrassment.**  
  
"My turn." Saiyanman said as he came up and strained his arm as he let out a very light tap.  
  
"Six Hundred."  
  
More murmurs came through the line as Saiyanman shook his head. "Too high." He commented as he walked to the side.  
  
Kyuushi sweatdropped at the machine and then said, "The simplicity of the mortal mind." She focused on her body, her wings shrank and she looked up. She jumped up and did an impressive roundhouse kick at the machine.   
  
"Four Hundred." The man gasped in astonishment.  
  
"How did you do that?" Vegita asked.  
  
Kyuushi smirked as her wings grew back. "I just lowered my power to that of a mortal."  
  
"My turn." The Blue Gauntlet tapped the machine.  
  
"Five Hundred and Ninety Nine!"  
  
"Cool." Saiyanman said as he nodded.  
  
Triforce stared at the machine and punched it gently.  
  
"Three hundred and Thirty Three!"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" The Blue Gauntlet muttered as she shook her head.  
  
Finally, it was Vegita's turn. He stood there for a moment and then held out his fist. The machine flew back and crashed into the wall. At once, the fighters gawked at the short warrior destroying it with such ease.  
  
"Vegita..." Saiyanman moaned as he held his head. The group just shook their heads. Vegita has just called attention to himself, causing everyone to back away from the Saiyan in fear.  
  
"I do not hold back." Vegita growled as he walked away. "Let's go."  
  
"Well... at least we're in." Saiyanman said optimistically as they walked with Vegita.  
  
Unseen by all, Lazarus looked at the wreckage and smirked, "This will be far easier than I thought."  
  
*****  
  
"Gee, Chi Chi, don't you think you have enough food?" Yamcha asked sarcastically as he and the other warriors were in the stands. Chi Chi, Bardock, and the alternate Gohan were each holding enough food to feed a crowd.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm hungry." Chi Chi growled as she took a hot dog and swallowed it whole. She heard a whine and she looked down at Goldheart. "Of course." She reached into her bag and took out a single hotdog. "Here you go."  
  
Goku barked as he ate the meat. **Hmmm... good.** He thought.  
  
"Ah... the smell of the foods, the roar of the crowds... there's nothing like a good tournament." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"I just hope it's a good tournament." Bulma said, "My son and Vegita are fighting in it... and I don't want either of them to get killed."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." The Long-Haired Gohan said, "Remember, they're with good company."  
  
"This feels so strange." Yamcha said as he looked around. "I mean, being here and Goku isn't..."   
  
"Dad can't fight in this Tournament." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he put his hand on Goldheart's head. "We all know it. He has faith in our power and abilities. We can't disappoint him."  
  
"I know but it still feels funny." Yamcha sighed, "Oh well, things change."  
  
"Yes, they do." Chi Chi smiled slightly as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa... look at all this food!" Goten said, wide-eyed, as he and the other warriors entered the great big room.  
  
"According to this, this is the great banquet room." Blue Gauntlet said as she looked at the brochure. "There is a buffet, a spa, a massage room, and a karaoke machine."   
  
"Karaoke?" Piccolo repeated as he rose an invisible eyebrow.  
  
"I call buffet!" Saiyanman said as he, Goten, and Trunks rushed to the buffet. Vegita followed suit.  
  
"I'll look at this massage room." The Blue Gauntlet said as she went to the massage room.   
  
"I'm going to the spa." Kyuushi said as she went to the spa room.  
  
"I'll go to the Karaoke machine." Triforce said as he headed toward the machine.  
  
Piccolo looked around. He sat down and said, "I'll just meditate."  
  
*****  
  
"Ahhh... That was good." Saiyanman said as he patted his stomach. Saiyanboy and Trunks fully agreed. The poor servants stared in shock at the sheer number of dishes that piled around them.   
  
"It was okay." Vegita said as he wiped his own lips. He didn't have to admit it but it was good.   
  
The other angels came back feeling fairly happy and relaxed, even Kyuushi looked a little brighter. Piccolo scoffed and said, "Oh brother, real warriors don't use spas."  
  
"True..." Kyuushi said as she looked down. "But, it was refreshing."  
  
Piccolo found himself feeling like a babysitter to a group of super powerful kids. "Let's go. We have a Tournament to fight."  
  
*****  
  
"I hope it won't be too much longer." Chi Chi said as she looked at her watch. "I know Goten will win this Tournament."  
  
"What make you think Goten will win?" Bulma asked she smirked. "My Trunks is older and stronger. He even could fly before yours could."  
  
"Maybe so, but Goten was trained by the best, me!" Chi Chi boasted.  
  
"Ha!" A fat woman said as she came up. "My son can clobber the both of ours! You two don't look that much like fighters." Suddenly, she found herself being flung into the air by a well placed punch.  
  
The audience gasped as Chi Chi pulled back her fist. She glared at the gawking men and asked, "What are you staring at?"  
  
At once, the area around the Z audience became much clearer.  
  
"So much for blending in." The Long-Haired Gohan sighed as he leaned on his chair.  
  
A teenage girl leaned up and asked Chi Chi, "Say, you look strong, why didn't you fight in the Tournament?"  
  
"I'm not much of a fighter, I'm just a content housewife and mother." Chi Chi replied and then everyone else facefaulted.  
  
**A powerful housewife and mother.** Goku thought as he laid his head on Chi Chi's lap wagging his tail.  
  
Chi Chi patted Goku on the head and then said, "Anyway, Goten can clean Trunks' clock."  
  
"In your dreams." Bulma said. Suddenly, she remembered the future Gohan. "Gohan, you were in this Tournament, who wins, Goten or Trunks?  
  
At once, everyone looked at the warrior and the Long-Haired Gohan gulped. Fortunately, he had been in many tense situations in his training for Kaioshin. The warrior gasped as he pointed down. "LOOK AT THAT!" Immediately, they looked down at the arena and the Long-Haired Gohan put his fingers to his forehead. "I plead the fifth." He said as he vanished.  
  
Krillian sweatdropped and he asked, "Did we just fall for the oldest trick in the book?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Eighteen muttered.  
  
Chi Chi scowled and screamed, "GOHAN! GET YOUR MONKEY-TAILED ASS BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Lady Chi Chi, everyone's staring at us." Bardock whispered as he sweatdropped.  
  
"He'll show up sooner or later." Bulma said, "I mean, where he could go?"  
  
"Any universe he wants." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Eighteen looked around and asked, "Have you see my brother?"  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe we have to fight a bunch of kids." Goten moaned.  
  
"Tell me about it. The only one I would be having trouble with is you." Trunks growled.  
  
Kyuushi smirked and said, "Don't worry, I helped things."  
  
"What did you do?" Saiyanman asked, wide-eyed.   
  
"Nothing illegal." Kyuushi reassured, "Just something fun."  
  
"I hope so... I don't want to think about anything illegal happening here." The Blue Gauntlet said.  
  
"Will the contestants for the Junior Tournament please come to the arena?" A monk asked.  
  
"This is it." Saiyanman said as he nodded, "You two, you know there is only one winner. I just want you two to remain friends after this okay?"  
  
"We can do that." Saiyanboy said, "This will be fun."  
  
"I'll be easy on you." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah right. I was taught by my mommy and Gohan." Saiyanboy said. The two boys smiled as they lightly punched their fists together in a friendly way.   
  
They went onto the floor where six other kids stood in a line.   
  
The Announcer grinned and exclaimed, "WELCOME TO THE 26th World Tournament!!! I am the Announcer of both the Junior Tournament and the Main Tournament! In this exciting Tournament, we will find out who is the strongest warrior under the heavens!!! And now... we will start off the celebration with the introduction of the little fighters in the first Tournament!" The Announcer got onstage and went up to Trunks. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
The Announcer blinked under his sunglasses and asked, "Say, are you related to Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"She's my mom. Vegita's my Dad... he's fighting in this Tournament too." Trunks said seriously.  
  
The Announcer nodded and then he said, "All right! I can tell that someday, you will be breaking girls' hearts!" He went up to Saiyanboy, "And what is your name?"  
  
Saiyanboy grinned and did a bunch of poses. "I am... THE GREAT SAIYANBOY! SAIYANMAN'S LITTLE BROTHER!" He proclaimed as the other kids stared at him and Trunks put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"You don't have to pose." Trunks growled, feeling humiliated.  
  
Saiyanboy was in full cheesy hero mode. "I have to pose for the pubic! To reassure them that I... the Great Saiyanboy will do my best in this tournament! And to make my opponents shake in fear with my powerful poses!" He started posing again and ended up standing on his hands.  
  
Trunks looked at the other kids who were shaking but not from fear. "Oh brother. Saiyanboy! Stop acting so goofy on National TV!"  
  
The Announcer watched the two boys and said, "You two remind me of another pair of fighters your age so long ago. Anyway, now's not the time for recollection, criminals beware of Saiyanboy!" He walked up to a small girl with long silver hair and a matching dress. "What is your name, little girl?"  
  
"It's Luna." Luna said.  
  
"LUNA!" Vegita exclaimed as he watched from the side. "What is that little witch doing here?!"  
  
"I asked her come along." Kyuushi said, "The others are going to be backup, I had Luna and another warrior come to give Goten and Trunks something to fight besides each other."  
  
"This will be interesting." Saiyanman said.  
  
The Announcer nodded and said, "Now, why do you want to fight in the Tournament?"  
  
"I feel like it." Luna said as she giggled.  
  
The Announcer blinked under his sunglasses and asked, "So, how old are you, Luna?"  
  
"Five thousand years old." Luna said as she giggled again.  
  
At once, everyone, including the warriors facefaulted. "Five thousand... eh?" The Announcer repeated, "I get it..." **It must be a joke. I'll just play along.** "You look young for someone who's five thousand years old."  
  
"I know. I exercise all the time and play a lot." Luna explained.  
  
"Well... good luck in the Tournament." The Announcer said as he looked at the future playboy, the posing superhero, and a five thousand year old girl. **Maybe this kid will be normal.** He came up to a small boy with bright red hair, green eyes, and a strange black and green outfit. "What is your name?"  
  
The boy said, "Sixteen."  
  
At once, the Z warriors gasped in shock. Eighteen blinked and repeated, "Sixteen? I thought he was dead."  
  
"So was half the team." Krillian commented.  
  
The Announcer stared at the boy and said, "Was that your real name?"  
  
"Yes." Sixteen said.  
  
The Announcer blinked and then said, "You are a shy little boy. Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh... okay! The ultra-mysterious boy, Sixteen!" The Announcer said as he went to the next kid.  
  
The other Z warriors lost interest and focused their attention to the android in the kids arena. "I can't believe that Sixteen is back from the dead and as a kid!" Saiyanman exclaimed.  
  
"You doubt my power?" Kyuushi asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you must know, Sixteen isn't really dead because his body was destroyed. To be honest, we weren't sure what to do with him so we had him work in the Next Dimension. I brought him back here in a form of a child to help us out."  
  
"This is so cool." The Blue Gauntlet confessed.  
  
"This is getting confusing." Piccolo muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it."   
  
The two looked behind themselves to see the Long-Haired Gohan standing behind them wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a hat. "Gohan, what are you doing in that outfit?" Saiyanman asked.  
  
"Hiding." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he looked around nervously.   
  
"From who?" Triforce asked as he looked around as well.  
  
"Mom and Bulma. Long story." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he ducked into a corner.  
  
"Okay..." Triforce said as he sweatdropped.  
  
*****  
  
The first few fights were somewhat dull. Trunks, Saiyanboy, Luna, and Sixteen started out fighting the weak kids first. The kids often either were knocked out, or they hurt themselves while hitting the much stronger kid.   
  
Finally, it was time for the real fights to begin. The Z warriors from both the audience and the sidelines watched in awe as Luna and Trunks went onto the arena.  
  
Luna giggled and said, "I won't use my portals and gravity on you, Trunks." She winked. "I'll just use my skills and cuteness!"  
  
Trunks scowled and said, "I'm immune to your cuteness!"  
  
Luna pointed to her face and said, "Can you resist a face like this?"  
  
"Yes!" Trunks boomed as he flew at her.  
  
"Boys." Luna sighed as she blocked Trunks' punch.   
  
Everyone gasped as Luna and Trunks began to blur until only a few could actually see them.  
  
"Look at those two go!" The Long-Haired Gohan cheered as he watched the two.  
  
"I didn't know Luna could fight like that." Triforce said as he tilted his head.  
  
"Luna was trained by me." Kyuushi said, "She may look like a child but she's no child."  
  
"Ouch." Saiyanboy grimaced. "I hope Trunks will okay."  
  
"He's fine." Saiyanman insisted and then Luna appeared on the ground next to the ring.  
  
"Uuuhh... the winner is Trunks!" The Announcer proclaimed as he held up Trunks' hand. "And he will be the first finalist in the Junior Tournament!"  
  
"Go Trunks!" Saiyanboy cried out as he ran up and slapped him on the back. "You did it! You beat Luna!"  
  
"I did, didn't I? And Dad couldn't. That is so cool." Trunks realized as he smirked and crossed his arms, looking eerily like his father.   
  
Vegita growled under his breath as he overheard the conversation. "Relax, Vegita." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he patted the Saiyan on the back. "Trunks won, that's all that matters."  
  
Vegita sighed as he smirked slightly. "Perhaps."  
  
Then, it was Saiyanboy vs. Sixteen. Saiyanboy felt nervous as he looked at the android. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sense anything from Sixteen. The boy looked at him and said, "I'm a full android, you can't sense me. Don't worry, you're very strong."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go!" Saiyanboy grinned as he flew up and attacked Sixteen. The android retaliated and held off the blows.  
  
Like before, the two blurred and only a few could actually see what was going on.  
  
"Look at Goten go!" Chi Chi gushed as she watched the fight.   
  
**Yeah!!!** Goku thought excitedly as he jumped onto a chair and watched as his tail wagged all over the place.  
  
Sixteen and Saiyanboy fought fiercely and finally Saiyanboy punched Sixteen out.  
  
"The winner! Saiyanboy!" The Announcer proclaimed.  
  
"Yes!" Saiyanboy cheered as he did his victory poses.  
  
"You are a strong boy, Saiyanboy." Sixteen said as he held out his hand.   
  
Saiyanboy grinned as he shook his hand. "You too, I got scared I might lose for a moment."  
  
"I never liked fighting much. I only did it because I wanted to see Earth again." Sixteen said as he and Saiyanboy walked off of the arena.   
  
"Sixteen!" Saiyanman gushed as he ran up to the kids. "Hey, Saiyanboy, great job. I especially loved your victory poses."  
  
"Thanks..." Saiyanboy blushed.   
  
"Gohan?" Sixteen whispered as he came up, "You've grown."  
  
"Yeah and you've... shrunk." Saiyanman chuckled as he hugged the android. "I can't believe it! You look great! So, what have you been doing since you died?"  
  
"Oh... I take care of the various animals in the Next Dimension." Sixteen said as he and the others walked beside each other.   
  
"Sounds hard."  
  
"Not really. Most of the animals were intelligent enough due to experience." Sixteen said, "In fact, some of them were even once warriors that were transformed."  
  
"Why would any warrior be an animal?" Vegita asked as he came up. Gears slowly turned in his brain. He never heard of warriors being turned into animals, except in fairy tales that he watched on TV. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what happened to Kakarot.  
  
"It's too complicated for your mortal mind to comprehend." Kyuushi said as she shoved Vegita away. "We have to prepare for the finals of the kids."  
  
Vegita frowned at the angel's shove. Despite the fact that she was one of the Angels of Creation, she had no right to push him away like that. The warrior smirked and asked, "Are you hiding something, Angel?"  
  
A cold shiver ran down through his muscles as the warrior stepped back. The Angel of Death whispered as her red eyes showed under her sunglasses, "Don't question me, mortal."  
  
The coldness and fear slipped away from him and Vegita just turned his head toward the ring. "Fine. I will figure this mystery out sooner or later." Vegita vowed as he crossed his arms.  
  
Saiyanman gulped as he leaned next to Triforce. "I think Vegita is starting to get suspicious."  
  
The triclops facefaulted and said, "Oh really, and what was your first clue, Gorgandus?"  
  
"Heh heh." Saiyanman grinned as he rubbed his head. "Hey! Saiyanboy and Trunks are coming up!"  
  
At that moment, everyone stared at the two boys. It was no secret that they are powerful but they are virtually equal in power and skill. Both Goten and Trunks had been trained by powerful warriors a good part of their lives. However, Goten was trained by Bardock, Chi Chi, and Gohan while Trunks was only trained by Vegita. "Who do you think will win?" Triforce asked Kyuushi.  
  
"I'm not sure. They are equals in many aspects and they know their moves." Kyuushi said, "This is a fight, not even I know the outcome."  
  
"She's right." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he came up. "Things are different in my world than in this one. Goten received more training from different warriors than Trunks. It can go either way."  
  
Saiyanboy and Trunks met in the arena. The two shook hands and grinned. "I won't go easy on you, my Dad's watching." Trunks warned.  
  
"My daddy's watching too." Saiyanboy whispered as he winked under his glasses.  
  
"FIGHT!" The Announcer boomed and the two rushed up at each other.  
  
They punched and kicked each other in mid-air as everyone, except the Z warriors, watched in pure shock. "Look at those two go." A man muttered wide-eye. "How do they do that?"  
  
"COME ON, TRUNKS! PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO IT!" Vegita bellowed.  
  
"SHOW NO MERCY, GO- SAIYANBOY!" Chi Chi boomed from the arena.  
  
"BACHAKA OUJI SAIYANBOY!" Bardock cried out as he waved his staff.  
  
At once, everyone looked at the Saiyan oddly and Bulma asked, "What did you just say, Bardock?"  
  
"Kick the prince's ass, Saiyanboy." Bardock translated as he grinned.  
  
  
Bulma nodded and got out a bull horn. "GO FOR IT, TRUNKS!"  
  
"Go Trunks! Go Saiyanboy!" Yamcha cried out as he waved a pair of flags.  
  
Trunks and Saiyanboy paused and grinned. "Let's go for it." Trunks said as he smirked. He powered up and let loose a massive blast. Saiyanboy blocked the blast and let loose a powerful blast himself. The two blasts collided and everyone gasped as they shielded their eyes.  
  
"Check out those blasts." Master Roshi said awed, "That's even brighter than back when me and Goku fought."  
  
"Wait a second, since when did you and Goku fight?" Krillian asked as he glanced at his old master.  
  
"Ehhh... never mind." Master Roshi laughed as he rubbed his head.  
  
Goku barked excitedly as he jumped up to watch the fight. **Oh man! This is so cool! I wish I was down there!**  
  
Trunks and Saiyanboy focused their power harder and finally Trunks' blast overwhelmed the other boy and he was flung over the ground.   
  
"Saiyanboy! Hover!" Saiyanman ordered as he stood up.  
  
Saiyanboy opened his eyes and hovered only inches away from defeat. "*Whew* that was close.."   
  
"Ready to be defeated by me?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms and smirked evilly.  
  
"In your dreams!" Saiyanboy boomed as he came up and attacked Trunks.  
  
The two fought hard and fiercely over the arena not giving in an inch. "Come on, Trunks!" Bulma boomed.  
  
"Come on, Saiyanboy!" Chi Chi cried out as she clenched her fists.  
  
"BACHAKA OUJI SAIYANBOY!" Marron gushed as she waved her hands over her head.  
  
Krillian and Eighteen gawked at their little girl. "Marron is speaking Saiyango?" Bardock whispered, "It feels so good to be a Saiyan."  
  
"Well... it pays for Marron to be bilingual." Krillian laughed as he rubbed his daughter's head.  
  
"I think she just copied Bardock's phrase." Eighteen said as she smiled slightly, "My daughter is so smart."  
  
Bardock took Marron into his arms and said, "Okay, now say this 'Bodo cakana soi!'"  
  
"Bodo cakana soi!" Marron gushed as she giggled.  
  
"What did you just say?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Food is good." Bardock translated as he felt happy about someone taking such active interest in the Saiyango language.  
  
"Of course." Bulma muttered knowing how important food is for a Saiyan.  
  
Finally, Trunks managed to punch Saiyanboy out and the Announcer exclaimed, "And the winner is Trunks! The second winner of the Junior Tournament!"  
  
"Awww... I lost." Saiyanboy pouted as he looked down.  
  
"That's okay. I'll give you one of my toys." Trunks offered as he held out his hand.  
  
Saiyanboy's face lit up as he shook it. "Thanks!!! That's so cool!"  
  
"Hmmm... that was one close fight." The Long-Haired Gohan commented as he crossed his arms. "Saiyanboy and Trunks are equals."  
  
"Yeah... and it was nice of Trunks to give Saiyanboy a toy." Saiyanman said as he smiled.   
  
"Those two won't be so 'equal' after I'm done training Trunks." Vegita commented as he smirked. He didn't want to admit it but he was proud of Trunks and how he had surpassed his counterpart in strength under his guidance. **I wonder if this is how Kakarot felt when Gohan defeated Cell.** His moment of pride was interrupted by a familiar bark. "What the?" He muttered as he glanced over to see Goldheart rushing at Saiyanboy.  
  
"Goldheart!" Saiyanboy said as he hugged the dog. "I'm sorry I lost." The dog just licked his cheek to show no hard feelings.  
  
"Hey, don't feel too bad kid." Piccolo said as he came up. "You know that Goku himself only won one Tournament despite his power."  
  
Saiyanboy's eyes widened. His mother never told him about the Tournaments before the last one Goku fought. He often believed that his father won all of the past Tournaments. "Really? Just one? But... he's the best fighter!"  
  
"Things just didn't go his way." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he looked over at the booth where Hercule and Lazarus stood, "Don't worry about it. You really have to worry about Lazarus."  
  
"Right." Saiyanboy nodded.  
  
"Hey! What's that dog doing there?" The Announcer asked as he came up and looked down at Goldheart.  
  
Goldheart whined and put his paw over his head in embarrassment. "There you are!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she ran up and glared at the dog. "You had me worried half to death!" She smiled sweetly at the stunned Announcer. "I'm so sorry, Goldheart doesn't usually cause trouble, but you know dogs."   
  
"That's okay, Ms. Chi Chi." The Announcer said as he looked over the woman. **This is Chi Chi?! What happened to her?**  
  
Chi Chi took out a leash and put it on Goku's collar. "I'm sorry, Goldheart but you're staying with me." She bowed and left.  
  
"That was interesting." The Announcer confessed as he sweatdropped. He looked down at Trunks and asked, "Are you ready to fight Hercule?"  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Trunks muttered as he walked away.  
  
Trunks felt easy as he stepped onto the arena. Hercule came up majestically and stood over the boy. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll be easy on you, kid. Just throw a light punch."  
  
Trunks just shrugged and lightly jabbed Hercule. The Z warriors watched expecting Hercule to be flung into the wall like a wet piece of spaghetti. The Long-Haired Gohan just gawked at the sight. Trunks' fist was onto Hercule's face and he didn't move. "How's that possible?" He muttered in shock. From his own timeline, he knew that Hercule should've been kissing the wall now. Instead, this man was calm, too calm.  
  
"Is that all you have?" Hercule asked as he punched Trunks. The boy fell down and rubbed his face. "Give up, kid!"  
  
"Forget it!" Trunks said as he charged up his fist.  
  
"NO! Trunks! Don't!" Kyuushi screamed as she ran to the edge of the arena.  
  
"Don't do it, Trunks!" Triforce exclaimed as he held his swords.  
  
The boy didn't listen. All he wanted to do was beat this imposter. Slowly, he let loose a small blast and struck the warrior. Hercule was flung back into the wall and he moaned.  
  
"Trunks win!" The Announcer proclaimed.  
  
That was when the audience became silent. One-by-one, the audience stood up and then someone threw a can at the boy. "GET OFF THE ARENA YOU FAKE!" An angry man boomed.  
  
"HE CHEATED! HE HAS TO!"  
  
Trunks looked around helplessly as cans, paper, and other pieces of garbage hit him. He was stunned. He had won, didn't the audience was suppose to applaud him? "What did I do wrong?"   
  
"Leave him alone!" Saiyanboy boomed as he blocked the garbage with his cape. "Come on, Trunks!"  
  
Trunks just stared out over the arena hearing nothing but cries of injustice. "I... I... can't."  
  
Piccolo quickly flew up and grabbed the boy in his arms. He carried him back to the edge. "It's okay."   
  
In the stands, Bulma stared in horror as the people around her screamed and booed except for her friends and family. "He won." Bulma whispered.  
  
"Your son's a fake!" A woman screamed at Bulma.   
  
*pow!*   
  
The woman flew off and Bulma held her fist as tears came down her face. "MY SON IS NOT A FAKE!!!" Bulma screamed as she held up a gun.   
  
"Bulma!" Yamcha took the gun and held her in his arms to control her. "Don't listen to them." He whispered tenderly. He knew he wasn't her boyfriend any more and any other time, he would be punched but he had to make sure she doesn't kill anyone.  
  
Krillian quickly grabbed Marron and held her tightly as chaos stirred around him. He had been in many world shattering situations where he never knew if he will live tomorrow, even times when he didn't' live to see tomorrow but he had never felt so scared for his daughter and wife as he was now.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Chi Chi roared as she stood on her chair.  
  
"Those bastards." Eighteen growled as she glared at the other people cowering from a distance. "And they call me inhuman."  
  
"Is this what Trey had to go through in school?" Tien wondered as he glared at the audience.   
  
Meanwhile on the ground, Vegita's body tensed up as he watched the spectacle. His son had won the Junior Tournament and the morons were booing him. "Those idiots! I'll kill them all!" Vegita cried out as he stepped forward.  
  
"NO!" The Long-Haired Gohan and Triforce grabbed the Saiyan by both arms and held him.   
  
"You can't do it." The Kai-Elect Gohan said as he powered up. "Don't you understand? If you go on a rampage, it will just make things worst."  
  
Vegita gritted his teeth as he struggled to move. "Let me go! I want to kill them!"  
  
"You can't!" Kyuushi said as she came up and held his throat. The warrior felt the cold edge of death in his body. "Don't be a fool, Vegita. This is what Lazarus wants. He wants us to be mad and make us look like monsters. Don't fall for it."  
  
"Your son needs you." The Blue Gauntlet urged, "Please don't submit to Lazarus' will."  
  
Vegita took a deep breath and finally said, "Very well. I won't kill them... for now."  
  
"Should we let him go?" The Kai Elect Gohan asked Kyuushi and the Blue Gauntlet.  
  
"Just do it." The Blue Gauntlet said, "Trunks need him."  
  
Reluctantly, the two warriors released the proud prince. "About time." Vegita grunted as he stepped forward to see Trunks hiding in a corner being held by Saiyanboy. He took a deep breath and said, "Trunks, I want to speak to you."  
  
Trunks looked up with red-rimmed eyes. At that moment, he looked just like the tortured counterpart that arrived before he was even born. "Yeah?"  
  
"I need to speak to you alone." Vegita said as he glanced at Saiyanboy.   
  
"I'll go." Saiyanboy said as he got up and walked away.   
  
Vegita sat by the kid, not knowing what to say. The warrior never felt comfortable talking to others. Most of his life before Earth was involved in just threatening and blowing up planets. Ironically, he was more scared now than he was when he was being beaten up by Cell. From what he watched on TV and from the other fathers he was around. "Those people are idiots. They don't know a good warrior if he was blasting their heads off." Vegita grunted.  
  
"They said I was a fake."  
  
"And they are wrong!" Vegita boomed, "You are a strong child! Far stronger than I was at your age and you can only get stronger! When I was your age, I was humiliated and shown off as 'Freeza's pet monkey'. Do you know what I do when I hear those 'taunts'?"  
  
Trunks shook his head silently.  
  
"I ignored them. Good warriors don't let the opinions of others get to them!" Vegita took Trunks by the shoulders and held him. "Just bear it. Those Humans out there, they don't know anything. Your mother knows you are good. Your grandparents know that you are good. Kakarot's brats and the angels know that you are good. Hell, even that dog knows that you are good. I'm not the coddling type like your mother and I won't get sentimental like the other weaklings. Deal with it! Don't listen to them! Words don't matter! Can you do that?"  
  
Trunks smiled as he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good. Don't tell anyone else about this. I have an image to keep." Vegita smirked as he lightly slapped Trunks on the shoulder. "Now go out there and join the others."  
  
Trunks ran off and Vegita sighed. "I am getting too soft." He glanced around to see Lazarus watching him. The Saiyan glared at him as he held his fist.   
  
"I will win over this." Lazarus said, "I am far closer than you think, Saiyan."  
  
"You will pay." Vegita vowed.  
  
Lazarus smiled slightly as he walked away. "We'll see."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	28. An Angel Falls

Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 25  
By Maria Cline  
  
This was his fifth Tournament. He always loved the Tournament because it was one of the few places where he could watch the most powerful warriors in the world fight and feel safe. Of course, every one of them was exciting and inspiring. Every Tournament seemed to show the warriors at their best and the audience would cheer loudly. Every Tournament, he felt good to be the Announcer. However, this Tournament was different.  
  
He had already watched in horror as a little boy, who he knew won fair and square, was booed out of the ring just because he beat Hercule. The man tensed up as his blood boiled; it was enough that his Tournament was being sold off like some toy, but it was as if all the past Tournaments didn't matter to the audience.   
  
Suddenly he gazed at the other warriors, who were holding themselves back to prevent bloodshed. If they acted up, the Tournament would turn ugly. Adam Lazarus and Hercule wouldn't do anything.   
  
"It's up to me." The Announcer said as he came onto the now messy stage and rose his microphone to his mouth. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELVES! TRUNKS DID NOT CHEAT! HE WASN'T USING ANY DEVICES AND HE DID NOT KILL HERCULE! PLEASE STOP YOUR BOOING OR I WILL STOP THIS TOURNAMENT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The audience paused for a second, and Krillian whispered to Master Roshi. "Can he do that?"  
  
The elder man whispered back, "I don't know but in the Tournament the Announcer is a powerful man."  
  
"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU, BLONDIE?" An angry man asked as he stood up.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM THE ANNOUNCER OF THE WORLD TOURNAMENT, THAT'S WHY!" The Announcer said as he stood tall. "I HAVE SEEN WARRIORS IN THE PAST USE SIMILAR TECHNIQUES AND THEY ARE NOT CHEATERS OR FAKES! THEY JUST DO THINGS BEYOND OUR UNDERSTANDING! NOW, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP HARRASSING TRUNKS?!"  
  
Grumbling, the audience sat down and glared at the blond man. "Remind me to give him a nice Christmas present." Bulma said as she found new respect for the Announcer.  
  
"THANK YOU! PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE GET THE ARENA CLEANED UP FOR THE MAIN TOURNAMENT!" The man walked off of the arena and watched as the monks cleaned it up. "Honestly, this is not how it was supposed to be." He muttered as he walked up to Trunks who was being held by a strange longhaired man. "Are you okay, Trunks?"   
  
"I'm okay." Trunks said as he looked up. "Thanks."  
  
"Yes, you were very brave in standing up for Trunks." Sixteen said as he and the other warriors came up.  
  
"If you hadn't done it things would've gotten messy. Very messy." Piccolo commented as he crossed his arms.  
  
The Announcer gulped as he clearly remembered the Tournament Piccolo fought. "As messy as when you last fought?"  
  
"Much more messy." Kyuushi said as she took the man's head and held it. "We are grateful for your open mind."  
  
"Well..." The Announcer grinned, feeling embarrassed about the attention he was getting. "It's just that in the past Tournaments, I've seen other warriors do amazing things like flying, creating blasts out of their bare hands, and even transform into giant apes. I don't want anyone to ridicule these Tournament fighters just because they do things that we don't understand."  
  
"That's amazingly profound." Triforce said "If things get... hairy, it would be wise for you come with us."  
  
"Hairy?" The Announcer gulped.  
  
"Lazarus is far more powerful than I thought." Kyuushi confessed, "His influence is overwhelming the mortals far more than both Lord Kaioshin and I predicted. This is bad."  
  
"When the Angel of Death thinks something is bad, then we should worry." The Long-Haired Gohan commented as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait... Angel of Death? Kaioshin? What is going on?" The Announcer asked frantically. "Is it going to be like the 23rd Tournament?"  
  
"No. It will be far worst." Piccolo answered, "Let me put it this way: the main villain is over a million times stronger and a million times more evil than I was."  
  
"That's for sure." The Long-Haired Gohan agreed.  
  
"Uuuhhh... well... we better get the Adult Tournament under way." The Announcer said as he grinned nervously at the new revelations. **Well... I did want things to spice up but not like this.**  
  
"Let's go." Vegita said as the warriors left.  
  
*****  
  
"Why do we have to stay behind?" Goten moaned as he put away his Saiyanboy outfit.   
  
"Because only adults can go from here." Saiyanman said as he patted his brother on the head. "Look, you two can't fight in the Adult Tournament, and besides it may get hectic and you guys can protect any innocent civilians. We have to go and draw for the fights."  
  
"Can't we just hide in the background like the other Gohan?" Trunks asked as he gestured to the longhaired Saiyan, who was hiding in some bushes.  
  
"No, that's different. He has to stay around just in case something happens." Kyuushi said as she scowled at the two. "Despite the fact that he will never 'blend in', I can't believe he's destined to be the Lord of All that Exists."  
  
"Hey!" Saiyanman snapped, "That Gohan's smart, he just acts... off sometimes. He's still a mortal."  
  
"And you're not?" Piccolo asked as he came up. "You're sounding like Gorgandus again."  
  
"Sorry... Gorgandus does that to me." Saiyanman laughed as he rubbed his head.  
  
"We must go to the drawing." Triforce said as he took Saiyanman by the arm. "We have an epic battle to fight."  
  
"Right!" Saiyanman nodded and then put a comforting hand over Goten's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about us. We've been training for this for a long time and we're ready."  
  
"I'm still scared." Goten said as he hugged Saiyanman's legs. "I... I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"You won't lose me." Saiyanman picked the boy up and hugged him tightly. "I will win this. Don't worry about me." The warrior lifted his mask to reveal Gohan's face. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Goten said as he hugged his brother again. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too."   
  
Trunks uneasily went up to his father and said, "Will you be okay too?"  
  
Vegita scoffed and crossed his arms. "Of course I'll be okay! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and the most powerful warrior in the Universe! Don't feel pity for me just because I'm going to fight some powerful foe. We Saiyans don't die easily, and when by some pure chance we do get defeated we come back far stronger. Got it? We're Saiyans and we won't die."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Trunks muttered as he looked down. "I just don't want Mom to get mad at you if you die."  
  
"Ha! That woman gets too worried. Take good care of her and yourself too." Vegita bowed his head and walked away.  
  
Trunks stared at him and smiled slightly. His father had just showed him how much he cared.  
  
*****  
  
The warriors stood in the drawing room anxious to fight. "So this is it" Kyuushi said as she crossed her arms. "We will finally get to fight Lazarus personally."  
  
"You seem nervous, especially for the Angel of Death." Triforce said as he came up to the girl.   
  
"It's just that I never thought I would be fighting Lazarus again." Kyuushi confessed as she rubbed her arm. "Especially by myself."  
  
"You'll do fine." Triforce insisted, "You've been through a great deal and you have gotten much stronger thanks to it." He put an arm around the angel's shoulder and held her. "You had faith in use, we have faith in you."  
  
"Right." Kyuushi said as she stared at the arm and blushed slightly. **By the Creator, I've been hanging around mortals far too long.**  
  
Lazarus and Hercule entered the room and the warriors stared at each other. The Blue Gauntlet clenched her fist as she stared at her father. It felt strange to her to be so close and yet be so distant to her father. He felt different for some reason, like the man she once knew had vanished and been replaced by a stranger.   
  
The Announcer came in and nodded. "Okay, now it's time for the draw."  
  
  
  
"With the new rules." Lazarus said as he handed the man a piece of paper. "Oh excellent work with the Junior Tournament. I didn't know you have it in you."  
  
"Neither did I." The man replied as he shuddered slightly at the tone. He couldn't admit it but there was something creepy about Hercule's agent. Lazarus held a strange aura around him that made him want to go down on both knees and beg for his praise.   
  
"What new rules?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well... for one thing, the pyramid system is a little dull." Lazarus said, "We will be fighting a round melee, which means that two fighters will fight at a time. The winner will fight the next fighter. The winner will get a chance to rest and recuperate and fight the next one. It will be like the good old fights before the Tournament. Also, weapons are allowed as long as they're not mechanical. They may be magical, but that's all."  
  
"That's... nothing like the previous Tournaments." The Announcer gasped as he held his head. "That's not right."  
  
"Oh please, a good warrior can fend off another with a weapon." Lazarus laughed, "It will make things interesting. You may be the Announcer but Hercule and I run the show. Don't forget it."  
  
"I will abide by the new rules." The Announcer vowed as he took a deep breath. "Let's start the draw."  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe we can't go there." Goten sighed as he and Trunks made their way back to their mothers' seats. Trunks was wearing a small trench-coat with hat and sunglasses to blend in.   
  
"Me either." Trunks grunted.  
  
"Are you still mad about the people booing you and stuff?" Goten asked concerned about his best friend.   
  
"Duh."  
  
"Oh." Goten looked down and said, "You don't have to give me your toys if you don't want to."  
  
"Nah, I want to do it. Thanks for helping me back there, you're a good friend." Trunks said as he smiled slightly.  
  
"No problem, you would do the same for me." Goten grinned as he patted his friend on the back. Finally, they made it to their mothers' seats, where there was a huge space of seats between the Z warriors and the audience. The various warriors smiled at Trunks uncomfortably. They weren't sure what to say to the boy who was supposed to be happy for being a champion. Eighteen was the first on to talk.   
  
"You fought good Trunks." Eighteen said, "You too, Goten."  
  
"Thanks." Trunks nodded as he remembered his victory.  
  
"Are you okay, Trunks?" Bulma cooed, "I'm so sorry about what happened."  
  
"I'm okay." Trunks shrugged, "No big deal."  
  
"Well... it's a big deal to me." Bulma said as she hugged her son. "I won't have any child of mine ridiculed for being himself. You are everything to me; I can't stand the thought of you hurting."  
  
"I know, Mom." Trunks sighed, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Leave the boy alone, my lady." Bardock suggested, "He needs to breathe."  
  
"Okay..." Bulma pouted. She loved her son far more than anything. Before Trunks was born, all she cared about were the latest fashions and dating yet when Trunks was born, she felt more important than if she had produced the ultimate invention. When she found out the future her son may have if Goku died from the heart virus, she vowed that her son would never feel the same pain that his older counterpart suffered.   
  
Luna came up to the group and said, "I'm going home for a while to... check on a few things. But, I will keep an eye on things here."  
  
"I see...thank you." Chi Chi nodded, comprehending the true meaning of her words. Luna was really going back to help the former supervillainesses back the Z warriors up.  
  
Luna leaned over to Trunks and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You should be happy about the victory, Trunks."  
  
Trunks gulped as he blushed at the comment. No one had ever kissed him before, except maybe a few creepy old ladies but this kiss was different. "Thanks." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Luna ran off.   
  
"Aww... I wish I had a camera right now." Bulma said as she forgot her troubles for a moment. "Luna and Trunks looked so adorable."  
  
"Uhhh..." Krillian sweatdropped and reminded, "Bulma, Luna is over five thousand years old."  
  
"Don't ruin the moment, shorty." Bulma snapped as she giggled at Trunks' blush.  
  
"Hey, does that mean that Trunks and Luna will be getting married?" Goten wondered as he put both hands behind his head.  
  
Trunks facefaulted and screamed, "That's crazy! Luna's over five thousand years old! She's old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great... whatever grandmother!"  
  
"So? When Videl acts that way around Gohan, Mom and Dad believe that those two are meant to be married." Goten rationalized.  
  
"I don't care what your parents think; I'm too young to think about marriage."   
  
"That Announcer guy said that you are destined to meet with lots of pretty girls." Goten teased as he giggled.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Wait..." Bulma said as she put her hand between the bickering demi-Saiyans. She turned her head toward Goten and asked, "Did you say 'Mom and Dad'?"  
  
Goten and Trunks gulped as they avoided looking at Goldheart. They felt like hiding under a nice rock right about then. "No I didn't." Goten squeaked.  
  
"Yes you did." Bulma nodded as she frowned, "I have a photographic memory and I heard you say 'Mom and Dad'. Why did you say that?"  
  
"Uhhh... it slipped." Goten said as he tried to figure out some way out of the hole he'd just dug.  
  
"Uh huh... you never met your father before. He died before you were even born." Bulma rationalized as gears turned in her head. "How can you slip about a father you never don't even know?"  
  
"Uhh... it just did." Goten looked down as his face turned bright red.  
  
"Bulma, stop." Chi Chi ordered as she put her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "We all know that Goku should remain hidden and if Goten knows something, it has to remain a secret."  
  
"I know..." Bulma moaned as she held her head. "You know how much I love to find out things. The Goku mystery has been driving me nuts! I know that Goku is close somehow, but yet... it's like some mystic force is preventing my brain from figuring it all out."  
  
"Let it go, my lady." Bardock advised, "All will be revealed soon." He gently rubbed Goldheart's head.   
  
"I'm a genius, I'm supposed to mull over mysteries." Bulma sighed, "But I'll try to be patient for Goku's sake."  
  
"Hey! It's starting!" Yamcha said as he pointed toward the arena.  
  
The warriors looked down and saw Hercule and the Announcer coming onto the stage. At once everyone except for the Z warriors chanted, "HERCULE, HERCULE, HERCULE!"  
  
Hercule took the Announcer's microphone and asked, "Are you ready to fight?!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" The Audience cheered.  
  
"I can't hear you..." Hercule said as he put one hand over his ear.  
  
"YEAH!!!" The Audience screamed in unison.  
  
Bardock, and those with super-hearing winced at the cheers. "Damn it..." Bardock moaned as he covered both ears. "They're worshiping this fool. Why?" The Saiyan wondered as Hercule went into some long speech about strength.  
  
"That's the way Humans think sometimes." Chi Chi confessed, "Lazarus may have a hand in this fiasco but Humans do like to worship other Humans sometimes."  
  
"That's the same with the Saiyans." Bardock leaned on his staff. "We worshipped Freeza the same way and we paid the price."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bulma said knowing how much discussing Bardock's past as a planet renovator pained him.  
  
"That's okay. It's all in the past." Bardock comforted as he waved his arm. **I need to focus on the future.**  
  
Finally the speech ended and Hercule said, "And... HERE'S THE ANNOUNCER!"  
  
The Announcer grinned slightly as he took the microphone. "Okay, thank you for your patience. Now... here we have eight of the most powerful warriors known to mankind. You've met our reigning champion, Hercule, and now it's time for his agent and fellow warrior, Adam Lazarus!"  
  
Lazarus strode in wearing nothing but a pair of loose white pants and a white headband. The women in the stadium swooned at the man's biceps and rippling abs.   
  
"This is making me sick." Eighteen said as she scowled, "I should be down there."  
  
Goku growled as his fur stood up. "There, there" Chi Chi said as she rubbed the dog's head. "We all feel that way."  
  
Octavia let out a savage hiss from her seat. "Looks like Firestorm is the same way." Bulma said as she rubbed Firestorm's head, "Man, my Dad sure can build them."  
  
"Tell me about it." Krillian agreed, "You know, sometimes, I could swear that cat is more than she seems."  
  
"That's so true." Bulma said as she glanced at the cat.  
  
The Announcer cleared his throat and said, "Next up... the Namekian Manhunter!"  
  
Piccolo strode out and all of the women swooned. Several of them held up signs with Piccolo's face in a huge heart and the words 'We Love You Namekian Manhunter'. "We love you, Namekian Manhunter!" Women screamed as they started throwing flowers and underwear at him.  
  
The Announcer sweatdropped as Piccolo blocked the incoming items. "How can they not recognize him from the 23rd Tournament?" He wondered.   
  
The monks removed the items as Piccolo stood next to Lazarus. The two just glared at each other and the angel said, "Good luck, Namekian."  
  
"Next up... Vegita Briefs!" The Announcer boomed.  
  
Vegita came out calmly and the audience booed at him. "GET HIM OFF! HE'S A FAKE!" People screamed.  
  
The proud warrior growled as he rose his arm up and screamed, "I dare you to come down here and say it to my face!"  
  
"VEGITA!" Bulma screamed as she held out the Saiyanball; the only thing in the universe that could capture Vegita easily.   
  
The Saiyan dropped his arm at the sight of the cursed ball and muttered, "I hate Earth."  
  
"Ahem, next up..." The Announcer looked at his list and said, "Kai Shi!"  
  
There was silence as the girl came on stage. There was a chill in the air as she stood next to Vegita. "Look! It's Kai Shi!" Erasa said from her seat. "Wow! I didn't know she's strong enough for the Tournament."  
  
The Announcer looked around some more as the silence continued. **It feels like a funeral in here.** He thought and then said, "Next up... Triforce!" The silver fighter walked onto the stage and there was applause.  
  
"Go! Triforce chan!" Lunch cried out as she held up flags.   
  
"You can do it, Triforce!" Tien and Choutsu cheered on as they held their own flags. Triforce simply bowed and stood next to Kyuushi.  
  
"And the female eliminator of crime... The Blue Gauntlet!" The Announcer announced as the Blue Gauntlet came on and stood next to Triforce. The audience applauded as men raised signs and whistled at her. Videl just looked down and then glared at Hercule and Lazarus.  
  
"And the last fighter... Saiyanman!" The Announcer said as the warrior ran onto the arena.  
  
"I AM..." He did his introductory poses and said, "THE GREAT SAIYANMAN! CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! ON BEHALF OF SAIYANS EVERYWHERE I WILL WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!" The warrior paused and muttered, "That doesn't sound so catchy for some reason." The fighters just sweat-dropped and Triforce slapped himself on the forehead.   
  
"You didn't have to pose, Saiyanman." Triforce muttered.  
  
"He makes Saiyans look foolish." Vegita growled as he raised an eyebrow. "And why did he have to pose?"  
  
"No one really knows." The Blue Gauntlet said as she glanced at Saiyanman and smiled.   
  
"And there you have it! Only one of these warriors will come out the 25th Tournament Champion!"  
  
"Those are some cool poses!" Goten cheered as he climbed on top of Bardock for a better view.  
  
"Why don't we take a moment to interview our other fighters?" The Announcer said as he came up to Hercule. "So, Hercule, how do you feel about this Tournament? Hope to keep the title of 'Champion'?"  
  
"Of course! I don't know what happened to the last Champion, what's his name... er... Goku. I bet he was too chicken to show up." Hercule chuckled.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!" Bardock screamed as he, Chi Chi, and Goten powered up and the other warriors were doing their best to hold them back. "No one calls my son a chicken and get away with it!" Even Goldheart was growling and barking loudly while being restrained by Trunks.   
  
**I'm not a chicken! I'm a dog!** Goku barked out angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Bardock." Bulma said as she took Bardock's tail and held it in her hands. "Don't cause a scene."  
  
Saiyanman tensed up and screamed, "Hey! That's not true at all!"   
  
"That's right!" The Long-Haired Gohan agreed from his hiding place.  
  
"Then where is he?" Hercule asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know!!! But he's no chicken!" Saiyanman said as he marched up to the Human.  
  
"Hey... doesn't that guy look just like Goku back from the 23rd Tournament?" Someone whispered.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it!" Hercule pointed to Saiyanman and said, "I know who you are... Goku Son!!!"  
  
At once the Z Warriors both in the audience and on the arena facefaulted. **Who would be stupid enough to believe that Saiyanman is me?** Goku wondered as he tilted his head.  
  
"Oh boy." Saiyanman muttered as he walked back to his spot. **Looks like everyone thinks that I'm my dad... again.**  
  
There was silence as the Announcer spoke up, "Well... We better not try to reveal Saiyanman's identity, so on to the next fighter. What about you, Adam? Any reason why you're fighting in this Tournament?"  
  
Lazarus smiled slightly and said, "I like to fight. I want to prove myself to be as much as a fighter as well as a good agent. Remember, a man can be smart and strong at the same time."  
  
"He's so smart." A man muttered as the audience applauded.  
  
"I think I'm about to be sick." Bulma said as she finally let go of the warrior's tail.  
  
The Announcer nodded and went up to Piccolo. The man looked up at the much taller alien and said, "So, Namekian Manhunter, how about you? Do you have any reason why you're fighting in this Tournament?"  
  
"I like to fight." The Namekian replied as he crossed his arms. "And I would like to fight Saiyanman or Goku or whoever he may be."  
  
"Right." The man went on to Vegita and asked, "So, Vegita, what's it like being married to the most powerful woman in the world?"  
  
Vegita shrugged and said, "It's okay."  
  
"VEGITA! YOU IDIOT! I'M THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" Bulma screeched as various warriors held her in place.  
  
"Is that it?" The Announcer asked dumbfounded.  
  
"That's it."  
  
The Announcer smiled as he said, "And there you have it-- Vegita!" He went up to Kyuushi and shivered slightly. "And what about you miss? You look fairly young. How old are you?"  
  
Kyuushi glanced at the microphone and said, "I go to Orange Star High School."  
  
"Errr... you didn't answer my question. What's your age?"  
  
"I don't know." Kyuushi glared at him and said, "And I'd rather not say."  
  
"Ummm... and why are you fighting in the Tournament?"  
  
The angel smirked and said, "Because I feel like it."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
The Announcer sighed and thought, **Why must there be so many mysterious fighters?** "That's Kai Shi!" He went up to Triforce and said, "And so, Triforce, is that your first name or your last name?"  
  
"That's just my name." Triforce replied as he bowed.   
  
"Hmmm... say, you have a third eye, are you related to Tien?" The Announcer asked hoping for some straight answer.  
  
"Actually... yes, I am. I'm his son." Triforce said as he looked up at the stands and bowed to his father.   
  
"WOW!!! The son of the Champion of the 22nd Tournament is fighting today! This will be an exciting fight." The Announcer gushed in delight.  
  
"You have no idea." Triforce mysteriously said.  
  
"Right." The Announcer sweatdropped and went to Videl. "And so, I guess 'Blue Gauntlet' isn't your real name. Why are you fighting in the Tournament?"  
  
"For my father," Videl said as a tear came down her cheek. "He was a good man but something happened to him and I feel that this Tournament may be a way to reach him again."  
  
"I'm sorry..." The Announcer said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I just want to fight." The Blue Gauntlet crossed her arms and bowed her head down. Saiyanman put a comforting hand over Videl's shoulder.   
  
"It's okay." The superhero whispered.  
  
"I hope things go well for your father and you." The Announcer said as he nodded toward her and then went to Saiyanman. "So, Saiyanman, do you know the Blue Gauntlet?"  
  
"She's a fellow warrior and a wonderful friend, but I will fight my best because that is the rule at the Tournament." Saiyanman said as he nodded slightly.  
  
"Are there any wedding plans in the future?" The Announcer asked and then bells rang in the distance to the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'.  
  
Everyone looked around and then the control person said, "Sorry, pressed a button."  
  
"Uhhh..." Saiyanman blushed brightly as he noticed his mother handing out wedding invitations. "I'd rather not say." He quickly gathered his remaining courage and then did a remarkable pose that involved sticking out his right leg straight to the right and his left arm in a cross. "I, the Great Saiyanman, shall strive to be the best warrior in the world and protect mankind from Evil and other nasty things!"   
  
"There he goes with the poses again." The Blue Gauntlet sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"*ahem* Here we have the Tournament fighters!" The Announcer proclaimed, "There are new rules in this Tournament. One, weapons are allowed as long as they are not mechanical. Two, this Tournament will be a melee. Three, the winner of the melee will fight the current Champion for the title! First up for the fight... Lazarus vs. Pi- The Namekian Manhunter! Will all other fighters please exit the ring?"  
  
"This is it." Saiyanman muttered as he and the others walked off of the arena. "I hope Piccolo does okay."  
  
"Lazarus can't kill in the Tournament." Kyuushi reminded, "But, there are worst fates than death. Trust me, I know."  
  
Piccolo and Lazarus stood on the arena. The Namekian remembered the last time he was on the arena. He was the Demon King and the most evil being on the planet, but Goku had stopped him and saved his life from Kami. At that moment, Piccolo wondered if Goku had inherited some sense of what the future might bring from his father to let him know who to save and who not to save. He owed Goku everything, including the fact that he existed. The warrior took a deep breath and said, "This is for you, Goku." He screamed as he powered up and flew at the angel.  
  
Lazarus smirked as he held up his arms. The two warriors clashed and fought. The warriors watched the two and felt sorrow. Piccolo was fighting with everything he had plus more, and Lazarus was just playing with him.  
  
"Is that all you can do, demon?" Lazarus asked as he chuckled, "I've seen children put up more than a fight."  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo growled as he powered up again. He knew he had no chance to win but if he could somehow weaken him and have him show his moves, Gohan and the others would have some ghost of a chance.  
  
Finally Lazarus grabbed the Namekian by the chest and flung him off the arena. The warrior lay on his back for a second before getting up and brushing himself off. "I'm done," He muttered as he walked away to the side and sat down.   
  
"The winner, Adam Lazarus! Next fighter, Vegita Briefs!" The Announcer said stunned at the fight. The last time Piccolo fought, he managed to break Goku's arms and legs and destroy the arena. This time it felt like Piccolo was far outclassed by this mysterious agent.  
  
Vegita came onto the arena and was barraged by boos and screams from the audience. The Z warriors stood up and cheered as loud as they could to block off the boos and hopefully prevent any Saiyan carnage. The warrior gazed upward as he focused on the angel himself. He was the Saiyan Prince and he wouldn't be afraid of this man regardless of his power. **Kakarot didn't come back because of this... angel.** Vegita growled. He was denied the rematch he dreamt of ever since his defeat by Kakarot so long ago. Ignoring the overwhelming odds before him, the Saiyan pointed toward Lazarus and screamed, "I WILL DESTROY YOU, LAZARUS!"  
  
"I would like to see you try." Lazarus said as the Saiyan flew up at him and struck him.  
  
The fight between them was intense. Vegita put up a far better fight than Piccolo, he was twice as strong and far more skilled. Lazarus didn't seemed fazed by Vegita's attacks. He was holding back and Vegita knew it.   
  
"Damn you." Vegita said as he flew up into the air and a white hole appeared below him. The warrior let loose a huge blast into the hole and it vanished. Five white holes appeared around Lazarus and five identical blasts struck him at once creating a bright flash of light. The warriors immediately became impressed by this tactic.  
  
"Wow..." Saiyanman muttered, "I didn't know Vegita could do that."  
  
"A good warrior knows when to keep a few secret moves to himself." Triforce commented as he smiled slightly.  
  
"That's so true."  
  
The flash faded and Lazarus stood on the arena unaffected wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Not bad for a mortal." He raised his hand and showed his ring.   
  
Vegita smirked as he waved his hands around and a bright blast appeared out of his hands. Lazarus sighed as he blocked the blast. "Are you trying to embarrass yourself?" He asked, exasperated.  
  
"No." Vegita held out his hand and a white portal appeared around Lazarus' hand. The Saiyan clenched his fist and the portal closed around it severing the hand from its master. Vegita took the dismembered hand and held it up. "Need a hand?" He took the hand and teleported it to the stands.   
  
Bardock gasped in shock as the hand appeared on his lap. "The Saiyans!" He took the ring off of the hand and the hand vanished.  
  
Lazarus gasped as he stared at his hand in shock. "You stole my ring!" He chuckled and added, "It doesn't matter. I've already gained the power I need from the Saiyans inside. No matter how far away the ring is from my body, I will still draw power from it." He clasped his hand over his stump and focused. The stump grew back another hand in a clean manner, unlike Piccolo's regeneration, which was nasty to watch sometimes. "And no, I don't need a hand."  
  
Vegita growled as he flew up again and let loose a bunch of blasts. Lazarus blocked it off with ease and then struck the noble Saiyan. Vegita flew out of the ring and landed on his back. "Damn it!" Vegita moaned as he banged his fists.  
  
"The winner is Adam Lazarus!" The Announcer exclaimed, "Say, Adam, how did you grow back your hand?"  
  
"Magic." Lazarus said as he showed both hands.   
  
The audience laughed at the comment as Vegita walked away and sat next to Piccolo. The Namekian said, "Nice job with the hand and portals. I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I'm a Saiyan and one mustn't underestimate Saiyans." Vegita boasted "Those angels should take care of him now."  
  
"Don't be too confident." Piccolo warned "Lazarus was fighting us wingless, so he was fighting with both hands tied behind his back, so to speak. Trust me on this. Kyuushi, Yinyo, Aphradite, and Gorgandus have a lot on their hands."  
  
The Announcer looked at Lazarus and asked, "Would you like a break?"  
  
"I'm not tired in the least bit dealing with these amateurs." Lazarus laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Bring it on."  
  
"AMATEURS?!" Piccolo and Vegita exclaimed insulted. They had spent virtually all their lives training to become powerful. The two aliens might be many things, but they were not amateurs.  
  
Kyuushi stepped onto the arena holding her chakaram in her hand. She took a deep breath as her wings glowed faintly. Triforce took the angel by the hand and said, "Be careful, Kyuushi."  
  
"I will." Kyuushi nodded as the warrior reluctantly release his hold.  
  
Kyuushi and Lazarus stood face to face on the arena. The warriors watched on intensely wishing they could help. In the Tournament, the fighters must fight alone. The Angel of Death had been preparing for this match for eternity: suffering, training, and planning for this fight. She slowly removed her silver sunglasses to reveal her red eyes. "I have been waiting forever for this, Lazarus."  
  
"So have I." Lazarus said as he smirked. "You have grown Little Angel, but so have I."  
  
Kyuushi gasped as she remembered the last time she was called 'little angel'. It was back before the Angels Fall, back when Lazarus wasn't a traitor, but a mentor. He was the first angel and the role model of the other angels. She was the youngest angel as she had the role of the 'last' step in life. "You will go down, Lazarus." She screamed as she jumped into the air and a dark glow overwhelmed her.   
  
Black cloth covered her body from the neck down and her wings spanned out from her back until they stretched halfway across the arena. The audience gasped in shock as they felt the chill in the air. The warriors, especially those who had died before, felt it the strongest. At that moment everyone knew the Angel of Death had arrived at the Tournament.  
  
Lazarus smiled as he rose into the air. A bright glow emanated from his body as a pair of white wings sprouted outwards 'till they were as huge as Kyuushi's. He was covered from the neck down in white cloth that shone brightly in the sun. The creepiness that Kyuushi emanated was dampened by this man's pure light. No one knew what to say.   
  
"I am the Angel of Life." Lazarus said as his voice echoed throughout the stadium. "The opponent before me isn't Kai Shi the High School student, she is Kyuushi, the Angel of Death. There was a collective gasp and the angel continued, "But, with your help, I will defeat this monster and save the universe from her kind."  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Kyuushi pleaded, "All he wants to do is take away your free will!"  
  
"SHE'S A MONSTER!" A woman screamed horrified, "She want to kill us all!"  
  
"We're doomed!"  
  
"She goes to our High School?!"  
  
Roars came from the crowds and from around the world. Kyuushi watched helplessly as she felt drained. "NO!"  
  
"Chant my name and I will become strong for you." Lazarus cried out as he spread his wings out. "For the world, to defeat death, you must chant my name continuously. Don't let anything stop you. Chant my name. Lazarus."  
  
"LAZARUS! LAZARUS!" The crowds boomed as they stomped their feet.   
  
"Stop it!" Bulma screamed as she stood on her chair. "Death isn't evil! It's not pretty but it's not evil!"  
  
"She supported death! She must be evil!" A man boomed as he took an ax and walked toward Bulma.  
  
Slowly the enraged audience walked toward the small group. "Leave us alone!" Bardock boomed as held out his hand. He was filled with rage: they were like brainwashed zombies, he couldn't understand why they wouldn't think on their own.  
  
"NO!" Krillian grabbed Bardock's hand. "You're not a killer any more. Remember? If we kill them, the others will just get more rowdy."  
  
"Fine!" Bardock held his staff and took out a card. "Sacred Card of Illusion, create one for me! INVISIBLITY!" At once, the audience stopped and looked around confused. No one except for the Z warriors in the arena could see them.  
  
"How did you do that?" Chi Chi wondered.  
  
"Magic. We should be safe now." Bardock sighed in relief as he held the card in his hands.  
  
"I doubt it." Krillian said as he pointed down to the ground.  
  
"You had the entire planet chanting your name." Kyuushi realized, "You bastard."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the villain here." Lazarus said as he felt energy poured into his body. "Yes, the chants are making me stronger than I have ever been before. I love being an angel!"  
  
"I won't let you disrupt everything." Kyuushi vowed as she flew up with her massive wings and struck him. The two flew high into the air with the sun showing only silhouettes of them on the ground.   
  
Lazarus conjured a huge two-handed sword and held it to his side. Kyuushi held out her Chakaram of Death. She screamed as she flung her disc at the angel. Lazarus struck at it with his sword and it flew apart, but then reunited and slashed him on the head. He raised his hand to see his clear blood on his hand, smirking he licked his bloody hand.  
  
"You are sick." Kyuushi growled as they clashed again.  
  
Blows could be heard from the heavens as everyone watched intensely. Those who could sense Ki were overwhelmed by the pure power the two fighters had unleashed. Bardock felt strange as he watched the epic battle in his mind: the two winged beings he saw in his visions were Kyuushi and Lazarus.   
  
The audience was chanting Lazarus' name over and over again.  
  
"Quick, chant Kyuushi's name!" Master Roshi said, "Maybe that will power her up."  
  
"Kyuushi! You can do it!" Goten yelled out.   
  
"Come on, Angel! Don't fail us!" Yamcha joined in yelling.  
  
"KYUUSHI! KYUUSHI!" The warriors chanted from their seats, even Octavia and Goku chanted Kyuushi's name in their own animal languages. At the arena the other warriors joined in the chant. Even the Announcer was chanting her name, feeling he was chanting for the right angel.  
  
Slowly, black feathers rained from the sky. "Feathers?" Saiyanman wondered as he picked up a stray black feather and shivered. "Kyuushi's feathers."  
  
The Angel of Death fell to Earth with a shattering boom. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her wings were in tatters. "I heard your chants." She whispered as she painfully got up.  
  
Lazarus hovered from the sky and laughed. "You cannot defeat me. Accept things as they should be."  
  
"Never!" Kyuushi held up her hands and chanted, "Death I call upon you to give me your power!" An orb of dark energy appeared in her hands and she screamed, "DIE!" She flew at him with the orb in her hand and tossed it.  
  
"Power of Life, give me your power!" Lazarus chanted as an orb of white energy, like a spirit bomb, appeared in his hands. He tossed his orb toward the girl. The two orbs clashed together creating a bright flash of light and then the white orb absorbed the black orb.   
  
"That's impossible." Kyuushi gasped as she went onto her knees, "They should be equal."  
  
"Not with the entire planet behind me." Lazarus said as he gestured to the cameras and the chanting audience. He came up and grabbed her wings. The girl screamed in pain as she felt her bones cracking. "GIVE UP! This is your final chance. I am the superior angel here."  
  
"Go to Hell." Kyuushi spat out blood.   
  
"Then you shall face your punishment." Lazarus said as he ripped the wings apart.  
  
"KYUUSHI!" Triforce cried out as he ran to the arena only to hit a wall. He couldn't handle it any longer: the girl he loved being mangled by this evil monster.  
  
Videl and Gohan ran to the arena and felt the wall. "Where did this come from?!" Videl screamed helplessly as she tried to break the wall.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"No interference." Lazarus reminded as he held the broken wings in his hands. The Angel of Death lay on the ground beaten and bloody. No one knew what to say.  
  
Goku winced as he felt the magical seal on his body slowly erode away. Kyuushi's power was what kept him from using his Ki and Kaioshin kept him in his dog form. **No...** He thought as he watched the fight sadly.  
  
Defiantly, she rose up and gazed at the triclops trying to get in. "Triforce." She gasped out as blood slowly came out of her mouth. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Triforce whispered as he banged on the shield.  
  
Lazarus grabbed the girl by the head and a bright flash overwhelmed the stadium again. When the flash cleared, Lazarus stood alone with a group of black feathers at his feet.   
  
"He killed her!" The Kai-Elect Gohan exclaimed in shock as tears trickled down his face. "Oh... Kyuushi, I'm so sorry."  
  
The other Z warriors stared in disbelief at the sight. The Angel of Death, one of the most powerful beings they had ever met had just been murdered by an evil angel. Up in the Next Dimension, Kyuushi's helpers and friends held each other in shock. Luna fell to the ground and moaned, "She can't be dead! She invented death!"  
  
Kaioshin watched the entire scene and a tear came down his cheek. "I'm sorry, my Angel."  
  
"You can't kill, you had just been disqualified." The Announcer finally said overwhelmed at what happened.  
  
"Where's the body?" Lazarus challenged, "As long as there is no body, there is no death I win."  
  
"Yes, you did. Lazarus wins." The Announcer said as he looked around to see the warriors staring at the feathers.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	29. Final Fights

The Last Chapter is coming up... first of all, thanks to Nadia Rose for her help and Hunky Gohan which can be found at Saiyan Homecoming. The Late Kyuushi, Triforce, and Lazarus belong to me. Happy reading.  
  
Normal Friends from Strange Places  
Part 26  
By Maria Cline  
  
Darkness filled the skies as onyx black feathers vanished one-by-one until only one feather was left. Triforce felt the barrier release and he went on. He knelt down picked up the solitary feather. "Kyuushi, you fought valiantly." Triforce whispered as he kissed the feather and tucked it behind his ear.   
  
"Are you ready to fight, Triforce?" Lazarus asked as he smirked. "Or shall I say, Yinyo?"  
  
"We will defeat you, Lazarus!" Triforce proclaimed as he jumped high into the air. A bright glow overwhelmed his body. Long silver wings spouted out of his back, his clothes morphed into a sleek white and black outfit with long black robes with white lining. A pair of katanas appeared by his side and he held them up. "Sacred swords of healing and destruction let us avenge Kyuushi's death!"  
  
Bulma blinked as she looked at the two swords. "Hey! Isn't Tri- I mean, Yinyo carrying Yajarobie's sword?"  
  
"I think so." Krillian said as the warriors looked at the twin blades.  
  
"Believe it or not, but Yajarobie's sword is a godly weapon." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he appeared next to the group.   
  
They fell over and Bulma screamed, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"  
  
"Down there." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he pointed to the arena. "What I said is true. Yajarobie's sword is mystical. It's what you call a healing sword. Wherever it inflicts damage is scarred forever, even Senzus can't heal it. That's why Vegita's tail didn't sprout back."  
  
"Wow... so that explains that battle." Krillain muttered as he crossed his arms. "Yajarobie had an angel's weapon and didn't even know it!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Yinyo's body glowed as everyone around them felt a strange sense of zen. "I feel so balanced." The Announcer gasped as he stepped back.  
  
"Why do I have this sudden urge to meditate?" A random man asked as he held his head.  
  
"I am the Angel of Balance and Unity. They call me the Zen Angel Yinyo!" Yinyo proclaimed as he raised his katanas high into the air. "Now die, Lazarus!" He exclaimed as both blades glowed with an eerie power.  
  
"I won't die." Lazarus vowed as he held up his own sword glowing with a radiant power.   
  
The two clashed with swords; Yinyo with his twin blades and Lazarus with his own broad sword. They flew high into the air swinging at each other. The Zen Angel swung fiercely with both swords and the Angel of Life held off both of them with ease.  
  
"I can't do it like that." Yinyo muttered as he paused and flew back. His silver wings glowed intensely and he conjured a small dagger out of thin air. "SHADOW SNAP!" He flung the dagger to the ground and it struck Lazarus' shadow.  
  
Lazarus grunted as he felt snagged to the same spot in the air. "Oh, you tricky angel." He whispered as he blasted the ground under him and forced his shadow to vanish. "Better." Suddenly, a bright barrage of Ki blasts struck him and Lazarus held up his hands and they stopped. Lazarus took a deep breath as the audience started chanting his name again. "Yes…"  
  
"STOP CHANTING!" Yinyo ordered, "CAN'T YOU TELL THAT LAZARUS IS EVIL?!"  
  
"They can't hear you." Lazarus boasted as his wounds healed. "All they see are a group of evil monsters attacking the Angel of Life and Earth's Champion. You, of all people, should know how narrow minded mortals tend to be. You can still join me, show these mortals true wisdom."  
  
Yinyo paused as he stared at him. All of a sudden, the offer temping. The harsh memories of Trey's treatment by the cruel students in Orange Star High School were still fresh in his mind. Time and time again he'd wished he could show them the truth. Now he had the power to change things for the better, but still, he thought with Trigun in his mind and heart. And Trigun knew how his mother had suffered thanks to Launch's 'death'. "No."   
  
"No?"  
  
"We all need darkness in our lives to counter the good." Yinyo said, "Like life needs death to make it worthwhile. You know that."  
  
"Then you will join Kyuushi!" Lazarus screamed as he powered up and struck him.  
  
Lunch clasped both hands over her mouth as she looked away. "No." She whispered as Tien held her. Tien turned his head toward the fight and felt sick. His son was severed in half at the waist. Yinyo's legs were lying beside his chest.  
  
Yinyo looked up at his father and coughed up blood. His body glowed and two men appeared.  
  
"That was one of the sickest moments of my life." Trigun confessed as he got up.  
  
"Tell me about it." Trey agreed.  
  
The audience gasped in shock. Where there once was one man, now two different men stood with third eyes on their foreheads. They were both cut up and bleeding badly, each on opposite sides.  
  
"That's Trey and Trigun!" Erasa gasped, "Trey goes to High School with us."  
  
"What kind of school is this Orange Star?" A man asked.  
  
Lazarus glanced at the two. "You seemed to have split up."  
  
"You bastard! YOU KILLED KAI SHI!" Trigun boomed as he held up a huge gun and aimed it at the angel.  
  
"WE WILL KILL YOU!" Trey screamed as he put his hands in a triangle. "TRIBEAM!"   
  
"Ya!" The two blasted at the angel.  
  
Lazarus held up his sword and absorbed the blasts. "Pathetic. You can't even stick together." He said as he ran up and grabbed the two by the chests.   
  
"NO!" Lunch pleaded as she turned her head and wept.  
  
"Don't... no..." Tien whispered as he ran his hand through his wife's hair.  
  
"Not him too!" The Blue Gauntlet screamed as she powered up and struck the barrier. Trey was one of the few people who had actually cared for her as a friend. He didn't care much about her father or her attitude when they were kids. "Trey! Trigun! I'm sorry!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Saiyanman growled as his tail bristled up. "NO MORE! NO MORE!"  
  
Trey and Trigun just smiled and said in unison, "I have no regrets."  
  
Lazarus smirked as a bright flash overwhelmed the three. The flash faded and all that was left was Lazarus and a strange white and black feather.   
  
"Trey-chan?" Lunch whispered as she reached out. "Where's my Trey-chan? Trigun-chan?"  
  
"No..." Tien whispered as tears ran down his face. His son was gone, he could feel it. When Trey and Trigun were born he vowed that they would never know death twice. Now it felt like that promise had been shattered. "Oh god..."  
  
"Don't worry." Bulma whispered as she put a hand on Tien's shoulder. "I gathered the Dragon Balls and took them to the Lookout. We can wish them back."  
  
"That's right." Lunch smiled softly, "The Dragon Balls can fix this."  
  
"If we survive this." Bardock muttered as he watched the shield collapse. He held the ring in his hands and growled. **This can't end like that.**  
  
Lazarus glanced over at the Blue Gauntlet and Saiyanman. "Next?"  
  
The Blue Gauntlet wiped her face and stepped forward. Gohan grabbed her wrist. "No! I can't lose you!" The warrior pleaded as he rolled up his mask.   
  
"I have to fight." The Blue Gauntlet whispered as she took off her mask. "Trey and Kyuushi died for this. We can't just run away. I want to avenge them." Videl explained as she held Gohan's hand.   
  
"I want to avenge them too, but I can't stand the thought of losing you," Gohan insisted "I hate this. I just wanted to live a normal life, to go to school, to be a superhero, to become a scholar and get married. If you die on that arena, I don't know what I would do. I love you, Videl."  
  
"I love you too, but I can't quit." Videl smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Please, just understand my need for this."  
  
"I do; just please don't die." Gohan slowly released his grip and Videl slipped her mask on again.  
  
She walked onto the arena and raised her head up high. "You stole my life, my father, and now two of my best friends. I won't let you take any more." She reached up and took off her mask to reveal her face.  
  
Hercule's eyes bulged and screamed, "VIDEL?!"  
  
"The one and only." Videl said as she heard murmurs of disbelief around her. "Let's fight." She screamed as her hair gained blue streaks and grew while her outfit changed into a short white dress with shorts underneath, and a pair of beautiful blue wings. Her right arm was covered in her blue gauntlet. "I AM APHRADITE! THE ANGEL OF LOVE AND HATE!"   
  
At once, everyone gasped. "I'm s-sc-scared." The Announcer gasped as he held his stomach.  
  
The Z warriors held themselves as grief, fear, anger, and even some traces of hope overwhelmed them. Lunch was rocking in her chair and Tien was weeping. Bardock stared at Yamcha and said, "Yamcha, I love you."  
  
Yamcha just stared as his cheeks became slightly red. "I know."  
  
Slowly, the other warriors gawked as they turned their heads toward Bardock and Yamcha. No one know what to say or do about this startling-but-sick revelation.  
  
"Yamcha and Bardock... that's one couple I can't imagine." Bulma sighed, "No offense guys."  
  
"None taken, my lady." Bardock said as he bowed his head.  
  
Aphradite glowed intensely as her powers spiked up from the emotions around her. "I will avenge my friends!" Her huge wings spanned outward as she flew high into the air and Lazarus followed her.  
  
Hercule gawked as he looked around and wondered, "How is that possible? Videl is an evil angel?"  
  
Aphradite shivered as she felt the entire world supporting her foe. They felt nothing but fear and anger towards Kyuushi and the Z warriors. How could anyone be so blind? She fingered the black and white feather in her hand and tucked in into her gauntlet. "I will get you back, Trey, Kai Shi, Trigun." She raised her hand and blue armor appeared on her body and around her wings leaving only her bright blue eyes showing.   
  
"Nice." Lazarus chuckled as he flew up with his sword. The Angel of Life slashed at the other angel and she blocked with her shield.  
  
"Not so tough, are you?" Aphradite smirked as she conjured up another sword and struck at him.  
  
"Go, Aphradite!" Suno exclaimed as she waved her hands. "You can do it!"  
  
"You can do it, little Aphradite!" Eighter said as tears threatened to come down his face.   
  
"You better not die before you marry my Gohan!" Chi Chi screamed praying Videl would win so her Gohan wouldn't fight.  
  
Aphradite and Lazarus fought equally in the sky. The Angel of Love and Hate was empowered by the pure eagerness of her friends and the world itself. The Angel of Life was empowered by the Humans chanting his name. He dropped down to the Earth and boomed, "DO NOT FEEL ANYTHING! THE ANGEL OF EMOTION FEEDS OFF OF EXTREME EMOTIONS! DO AS I SAY AND I WILL WIN!"  
  
"That's not possible." Piccolo muttered, "You can't just order people not to feel anything."  
  
"I am apathetic." An audience man said as he stared out like a zombie.   
  
"I don't care about anything." The audience muttered in a trance.  
  
Piccolo and the others face faulted in disbelief.  
  
"Oh brother." Bardock moaned as he held his head. "What kind of man is this?!"  
  
Aphradite blinked as she felt the emotion and her power fade away. "No...  
  
"We have to generate as much fresh emotion as possible," Bulma figured, "We're still immune to Lazarus' power. That means we need to go ballistic." She clicked on her communicator medallion. "Vegita, I need you to do what Saiyans do best... GO APE!"  
  
On the arena, Vegita went Super Saiyan and screamed and ranted as loud as his Saiyan lungs would allow him. Bardock and Chi Chi smirked as they jumped onto their chairs and screamed and hollered as loud as they could. Gohan and his counterpart jumped around and screamed to join in. Piccolo growled as he held his ears. He didn't know whether he was in a stadium or a monkey house. "Go, Videl."  
  
The other warriors watched in fear and Krillian said to Goldheart, "Man, Saiyans sure are emotional."  
  
Goku nodded and started barking loudly.  
  
Aphradite felt rage and passion from the Saiyans and the other warriors. "Thank you," she whispered as some of her armor faded and she lunged at Lazarus.  
  
"Lazarus. Lazarus." The audience said in a dead tone.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chi Chi screamed as she jumped out of her chair and into the audience.  
  
"Hold it!" Eighteen said as grabbed the Saiyan and held her in a chokehold. While she wanted Videl to gain as much power as possible, she didn't want Chi Chi to accidentally kill anyone while in a berserker state.  
  
Lazarus flung out his sword and shattered the armor. Aphradite screamed as she backed away with a wound on her stomach. "Damn it," she growled as she put wraps over her wound and held out her hands.   
  
"This is your last chance, Aphradite. Give up and guide the Human race and all others to the ultimate truth." Lazarus offered. "Do you want your father back?"  
  
Aphradite paused as she stared at him. No matter how much her father lied to her, she was still sad for him. She still remembered the times they had together before Cell. In a way, she and Gohan had more in common than most would believe; they both lost their fathers at the Cell Games. The man before her was preventing her from saving her father. She growled and blasted at the angel. "I want... I WANT YOU TO ROT IN HELL!"   
  
Lazarus dodged the blasts and his sword glowed. "No thank you."   
  
The two rushed at each other and silence filled the air as a figure fell to the earth. Both Gohans gasped as they saw Aphradite lying on the ground surrounded by blue feathers. The Long-Haired Gohan growled as he watched the angel revert to Videl. Memories of his teenage Tournament haunted him. In his tournament, he'd watched Videl be beaten up by a brute. He thought nothing like that would ever happen here, but he was wrong. "VIDEL!" The two Gohans screamed.  
  
Videl got up and felt her busted lip. Her body ached and blood fell onto the arena. "I am a warrior." She whispered as she glanced at her father and then at her mother and uncle. Finally she gazed at her Gohan and said, "Gohan, I'm sorry." She put both hands together powered up. Lazarus struck his sword through and she vanished, leaving only a black, white, and blue feather behind.  
  
"No..." Suno gasped as she held Eighter. "My daughter."  
  
"I know..." Lunch whispered as she held Tien.   
  
"Oh Dende... oh Dende... Gohan's next." Chi Chi realized as she put her hand on Goku's head. He laid his head on her lap. Goten sat beside her.  
  
On the arena, there was silence. Gohan tensed up as tears ran down his face. All of his life, he had watched people he loved die time and time again. They came back thanks to the Dragon Balls but he wasn't sure if they would work on angels. He picked up the multicolored feather and a tear touched it. "You..." He whispered as he glared at the man responsible for all the pain. "you..." His mother was no longer herself, his father was a dog, and his friends were gone, thanks to him. His muscles bulged with every ounce of rage and anger flowing through him. Piccolo and the other Gohan watched in awe and horror as the demi-Saiyan powered up harder.   
  
"Stand back." The Long-Haired Gohan said as he pulled Piccolo and Vegita away, concerned for their safety. He had been through the power of pure rage before.  
  
Gohan's eyes turned blood red as his mask evaporated into the sky.  
  
"Look! It's Gohan! He's a classmate!" Erasa muttered, dazed from Lazarus' spell.  
  
"Man, what kind of nutty school is this Orange Star place?" A man wondered.  
  
Gohan didn't care about his secret being revealed, he didn't care about everyone else being scared, and he didn't even care about his own life. There was only one thing in his mind, blood. "YOU MONSTER!!!" He screamed as metal wings sprouted from his back and his costume ripped apart. Red fur grew on his arms and chest while his hair grew long. He was wearing red armor and a tunic. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" He roared at the sky.  
  
"This is bad." The Long-Haired Gohan muttered, "Damn it." He reached into his shirt and got out a cell phone. "Hello Octavia; it's time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegita demanded.  
  
"Just getting ready. Octavia's a good friend of mine... and a relative." The warrior commented, "You two better go to the others. It won't be safe here. Besides Vegita, you might want to meet Octavia."  
  
Vegita and Piccolo glared at him and then the ground shook from Gorgandus' power. "He's right." Piccolo agreed, "This will be one intense battle."   
  
"Fine but I won't retreat." Vegita said as he focused and a pair of white circles enclosed the two and vanished.  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan nodded as he watched the two staring at each other. Lazarus and Gorgandus were two skilled warriors and were planning their moves. Nothing was going on right now but, once they started, nothing was safe.  
  
Vegita and Piccolo reappeared at their friends' seats. "Where is she?" Vegita demanded as he looked around.  
  
"Where's who?" Krillian asked as he held his daughter.  
  
"Right here." A soft voice said behind them.  
  
At once, the group looked behind them to see Firestorm sitting on a chair, smirking. Her eyes lit up and a bright light overcame her. When the flash faded, a woman appeared sitting in the chair with the same expression on her face. She had long fiery hair that flowed along her back and matching amber eyes that seemed to come out of the heart of a volcano itself. She was dressed in a short white dress that flickered in the wind and long boots that literally burned with fire. "Hello."   
  
"OCTAVIA?!" Ox-King gasped in shock as he ran up and felt her. "You're... alive!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Oxy." Octavia said as she smiled. "You look well... still big and strong as usual." She walked around and stretched. "Oh... it feels so good to have arms again! I don't mind being a cat but there's only so much a cat can do."  
  
"You... know her, Grandpa?" Goten asked, wide-eyed.  
  
Bardock was stunned at the woman's mysterious appearance. The other warriors couldn't help but wonder how a mechanical cat became a woman.   
  
Octavia walked over to Goten and picked him up. "He should. My name is Octavia and I'm your grandmother."  
  
At once, everyone fell over in pure shock. "Mother?" Chi Chi gasped, wide-eyed.  
  
"THAT'S SO COOL! My formerly dead grandmother was a cat!" Goten giggled as he hugged the woman.  
  
"Okay, your family is totally weird." Trunks said.  
  
"HA! I knew there was something off about that cat!" Vegita boasted as he crossed his arms confident, that he wasn't paranoid.  
  
"Well... I really know how to build them." Dr. Briefs said as he looked Octavia over.  
  
"Yeah!" Master Roshi agreed as he joined in the gawking.  
  
Octavia growled and blinded them with a pair of good small flashes of light. "I hate being looked at." She muttered.  
  
"Yup, she's Chi Chi's Mom," Krillian agreed as he grinned.  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Incredible, such mystical power." Bardock muttered amazed.  
  
"As much as I love this reunion we have to go to someplace safe," Octavia instructed. "I'll take you to Dende's Lookout for safety."  
  
"Good." Tien said as he held Lunch, "Lunch is too distraught to watch herself here. I'll go with her."  
  
"All of us?" Chi Chi asked, "What about Gohan and... Gohan? I have to stay."  
  
"My lady, you will risk danger just staying here!" Bardock insisted, "Please, you must go!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Chi Chi insisted as tears ran down her face, "Gohan needs me. Besides, if the Multiverse is going to be destroyed, where can I hide?"  
  
Octavia smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek. "You have such fire in your spirit."  
  
"Look, I'll stay too and teleport the others if anything get hairy." Vegita promised.  
  
"Thank you, Vegita." Bulma said as she took his hand.   
  
"I wanna stay!" Goten said, "I don't want to run away!"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"It's not running away," Krillian said. "Look, we're just backing off for now. If we stay here we'll get creamed. We need to take a few strong warriors to cover our backs."  
  
"Forget it. We're staying." Trunks said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay. Fine." Vegita said as he came up to the two from behind. He clasped his hands behind their backs and swiftly knocked them out. The two boys fell into a white hole in the floor. "They're at the Lookout now. I just knocked them out."  
  
Lazarus and Goragandus still stared at each other watching and waiting. Finally Lazarus spoke, "I have to give Kyuushi credit, she trained you well. But she is still foolish."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gorgandus asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... as you know, even an angel's spell weakens after the angel dies. It doesn't reverse itself but if it was used to hide something it can be revealed." Lazarus' eyes lit up as he smirked. "Kyuushi and Kaioshin placed a very complicated spell on your father. Not even I can detect it until after Kyuushi died. Her power fueled the spell and now, the next step of my plan will go." He screamed as he let loose a small disk at the stadium.  
  
"NO!" Gorgandus and Gohan exclaimed at once.  
  
At that moment, no one can move, the disk vanished in mid air. Bardock gasped as he felt a strange cutting sensation along the astral plain. It flew straight at him and he couldn't get away. Then, something shoved him out of the way, the warrior looked up to see Goku as a man standing in the path of the disk. "No." Bardock whispered as he watched the astral image of his son get ripped apart. "KAKAROT!"  
  
Everyone gasped as Goldheart collapsed onto the ground, bleeding at the side. "NO!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she cradled the dog's head. "Someone get me a senzu!"  
  
"Here." Krillian reached into his pocket and shoved the bean into the dog's mouth. "Come on, swallow it."  
  
The wound vanished, but the dog was still lying still. Bardock gazed down to see his son's astral form still injured. "His soul is wounded, the senzu cannot heal it!"  
  
"Everyone, come with me, maybe we can heal him at Dende's." Octavia said as she held out her hands.  
  
**If that damn cat was really some powerful woman, that dog must be the same way. That carefree feeling, that overwhelming friendliness, that stupid way he humiliated me. No... it can't be...** Vegita paused as he knelt down and put his hand over the dog's head. "What did you do?"  
  
"Anyone else wish to stay?" Octavia asked as she glanced around.  
  
"I'll stay too." Piccolo volunteered, "Chi Chi, you go ahead and be with Goku."  
  
"Very well." The woman reached up and everyone clasped hands.   
  
Vegita stepped forward and said to Bardock, "Bardock, tell your son that when he get back to normal, we will have that fight! Don't you dare let him die!"  
  
Bardock smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lord Vegita."  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked as Octavia teleported the group away.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Piccolo asked Vegita as they stood in the stands.  
  
"Can't hide things forever from me." Vegita chuckled, "Kakarot... in that form... amusing."  
  
"Shut up and watch the fight." Piccolo ordered as they looked down at the arena. **Gohan, don't die on us.**  
  
Gorgandus growled as he watched the scene. His eyes became blood red as a bright aura overwhelmed him. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" All of his senses were gone and what was left of his mind was overcome by pure rage and anger. He lunged at Lazarus and bashed at him.  
  
Lazarus dodged the blow and struck back. The two flew upward toward the sky. Gorgandus' metal wings flashed as they flung out thousands of shards of metal at the angel. Lazarus held up his sword and blocked the shards. A few went past the sword and one struck Lazarus' cheek. "You think I would worry about a little cut?" He asked as he felt his cheek.   
  
"Shut up." Gorgandus growled as he took out his Staff of Power and bashed at him again.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi felt divided as she sat on the floor with Goku's head in her lap. Dende wiped his brow and said, "I'm sorry, but he's wounded mentally. I can't heal him."  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Chi Chi whispered as she stroked Goku's fur.  
  
"Just be there for him." Octavia said, "That's all we can do right now. It's a matter of willpower and Goku has a lot of will."  
  
"Thank you." Chi Chi whispered as she glanced at Baba and Bardock. "Can't you guys show us what's going on at the Tournament?"  
  
"We're working as hard as we can, my lady." Bardock said as he and his teacher focused their energies on the crystal ball.  
  
"OH NO!" Bulma screamed as she as she ran up holding a stone ball.   
  
"What is it?" Chi Chi asked as she held Goku's head tighter.   
  
"The Dragon Balls are kaput!" Bulma said as she held the ball in her hand. "We had the Dragon Balls gathered up here to prevent any idiots from making wishes and they just conked out!"  
  
Silence filled the lookout at the revelation. The Dragon Balls, the miraculous artifacts that were responsible for saving countless lives and starting the whole adventure, were inactive.  
  
"Does that mean that Kyuushi, Videl, Trigun, and Trey won't come back?" Goten asked as he came up and sat next to his mother.  
  
"How can that be?" Chi Chi asked "Are you sure no one wished for anything?"  
  
"Positive," Mr. Popo said as he came in with another former Dragon Ball. "They just turned into stone for no reason."  
  
"What will we do?" Chi Chi wondered, "Goku, you have to get better, the Dragon Balls are out. What about Namek?"  
  
"The same at Namek." Dende said as he held his head. "Just turned into stone."  
  
"Lazarus did that." Kaioshin said as he and Kibito appeared out of nowhere. "I'm sorry. Right now, we must focus on Gohan."  
  
"We are doing our best!" Bardock screamed as he glared at the crystal ball, "Right now, an evil angel is killing people I respect in front of me while I am helpless and now my son is wounded on the astral level and may be dying, and you just showed up and the miracle Dragon Balls have been destroyed!" He went Super Saiyan and grabbed the god by the collar. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!"  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten screamed as he tugged at his grandfather's tail. "It's not his fault."  
  
Bardock dropped out of Super Saiyan mode and looked down. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper."  
  
"Understandably. Don't worry, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Kaioshin bowed his head. The Elder Kaioshin appeared. "Elder Kaioshin, can you please show everyone what is going on at the Tournament."  
  
"Okay..." The old man bowed as he took out a crystal ball and waved his hand. The group gathered around the crystal ball.  
  
Goku whined softly as he tried to open his eyes and lift his head. Chi Chi stroked his head. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything good and bad. Just rest." The dog relaxed and let out a small moan.  
  
The group turned and looked at the globe. Gorgandus and Lazarus were still hovering face-to-face. The Angel of Knowledge and Power was breathing heavily and covered in cuts. Lazarus looked better, but he was starting to show some fatigue.   
  
"Come on, Gohan!" Goten cheered, "You can do it!"  
  
*****  
  
Gorgandus breathed heavily as he watched his opponent. His power was weakening and Lazarus was still going strong. **If only Yinyo, Kyuushi, and Aphradite were with me. We could show him together.** "I won't give up!" He screamed as he powered up and bashed at Lazarus.  
  
Lazarus smirked as he tossed his sword up into the air. It hovered and he said, "Let's fight with our fists. I bet that you are capable of that."  
  
"Okay." Gorgandus tossed his staff to the side.   
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan's eyes widened as he caught the staff in his hands. "NO!" He looked up at the floating sword; his counterpart was being tricked somehow. "Gorgandus! Lazarus is fooling you! It's a trap!"  
  
Gorgandus didn't listen. He cupped his hands and chanted, "KAAAMMMEEE HAMMEEE... HA!!!!" A bright white blast shot out of his and struck the warrior.  
  
Lazarus grunted as he flung off the Ki blast. "Nice try. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
Images of Videl dieing appeared in his mind. "Never," Gorgandus vowed as he powered up and struck at him again. Lazarus dodged again and kept on dodging. The fight continued as the warriors watched in horror.  
  
Vegita tensed up as he watched the fight. "Damn it. Those two are going at it so fast I can barely keep up."  
  
"Tell me about it." Piccolo agreed, "Gohan has lost all of his senses. He's relying on pure rage to win."  
  
"And there's something wrong with that?" Vegita asked as he crossed his arms. "Saiyans use rage to win battles. That is one of our secrets to power."  
  
"And one of the reasons you Saiyans are virtually extinct." Piccolo growled, "When in rage, the fighter looses all senses. Yeah, he's powerful, but a smart warrior would use lack of sense to his advantage. That's why Lazarus wanted Gohan so mad; he knew that weakness of rage."  
  
Vegita blinked and then looked at the battle. "Perhaps. But he will still defeat that... freak." The audience rose their hand toward the air. "What are they doing?" Vegita wondered and then felt trickles of energy flow from his body.   
  
"That's like..." Piccolo's eyes widened.   
  
"SPIRIT BOMB!" The two exclaimed in unison.   
  
"But... he's pure hearted!" Vegita insisted, "The Spirit Bomb would just bounce off."  
  
"Not with Gohan so filled with that powerful Saiyan rage," Piccolo reasoned. He put his finger to his forehead and focused, **Gohan! Get control over yourself!**  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan heard the message but could tell that his younger and more rage-filled counterpart couldn't listen. He focused hard and thought, **Listen to Piccolo. I know your anger, and your rage; and I know you can handle it. Please, listen to Piccolo and us.**  
  
Gorgandus paused and felt the words in his heart. He stopped and took a deep breath.   
  
Lazarus called back his sword. It was glowing purely with energy. "Behold the entire planet against you." He said as flew at him with the sword in hand and slashed at him.  
  
The angel coughed up blood as he lost power and fell to the ground. Metal shards fell out of his wings and he stared up at the sky. **What can I do?** He wondered as he felt his blood seep onto the feather. **Wait a second, feather.** The warrior went upon his knees and closed his eyes. He was dying and couldn't be healed. His friends were gone and his parents couldn't be changed back. There was only one way to save everything. **Kai-Elect Gohan, I need your power.**  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan nodded and raised his hand. **I know what you will do. Good luck.**  
  
He focused his power and closed his eyes. Lazarus landed and said, "Praying for salvation?"  
  
"You were good, Lazarus. You manipulated everything from the start; Mother, Father, killing my friends in front of me so you could gain their power, and you even convinced the entire Human race that you were good guy and reverted the Dragon Balls. Not anymore." Gorgandus reverted to Gohan and gazed up into the sky.   
  
Kai-Elect Gohan poured power into his counterpart. He knew that the angel was too injured to fight but he can still help. A column of energy circled him and he felt his friends' souls touching his.  
  
Lazarus' eyes widened as he slashed at the column. Gohan winced as he focused his mind outward.  
  
*****  
  
The Z warriors watched the scene. "What is he doing?" Chi Chi asked as she came up with Goku in her arms. "Please don't tell me he's surrendering."  
  
"I don't think so." Bardock said, "He could be generating enough power to blow himself and Lazarus up."  
  
"And the world itself too? I doubt it." Kaioshin said as he clenched his fists.  
  
**I'm not.** A voice said in their minds and an image of Gohan appeared. He was being circled by cherry blossom petals and he was smiling. **I'm going to lose if I fight this way and even if I do win, that won't bring back the others. I'm using my power and my counterpart's power to do this.**  
  
"Do what?" Goten asked as he came up to the image.  
  
The image smiled and gazed upward, **To help bring Trey, Trigun, Kyuushi, and most importantly Videl back. I can do this. It's possible. They're not completely dead. I can send off the remains to parallel worlds and have them recover. The Dragon Balls are gone and I have to do this.**  
  
"What about you?" Bardock asked as he reached up toward the image.   
  
**I will go with them because it will take everything I have. I just want to tell you so you won't worry about me.** Gohan winced and the petals scattered. **Lazarus is breaking through. It's now or never. I love you and don't give up! Go to the Afterworld and hide until this is safe.**  
  
"Please be careful." Chi Chi sobbed, "I want you to graduate High School."  
  
**I will. With honors even.** Gohan smiled as he looked at Suno and Lunch. **They will live again. Take care.** He took a deep breath and vanished.  
  
"Gohan?" Chi Chi whispered as she stared at the image. Her heart pounded as she felt everything collapse around her. "NO!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	30. The End for now

Kai-Elect Gohan, Octavia, and the young horse riding Gohan belongs to Nadia Rose. All characters except for the angels belong to Akira Toriyama. The Angels and anyone else you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
Normal Friends From Strange Places  
Part 27  
By Maria Cline  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan collapsed onto the ground and watched his counterpart vanished in a column of light. "Good luck," he gasped out as he went unconscious.  
  
"Lazarus wins," the Announcer muttered as he ran off the arena and went to the man. "Are you okay?"  
  
Lazarus frowned at the two and said, "It will be so good to kill the future Kaioshin and a traitor." He raised his hand at the two and then a green blur appeared and took the two away. The Announcer looked up to see himself in Piccolo's huge arms along with the unconscious man.   
  
"Piccolo?!" The Announcer exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Relax." He advised as they flew into a white portal. The man fainted as he became surrounded by light.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming around," a woman said.  
  
The Announcer opened his eyes to find himself at a huge palace surrounded by the mysterious warriors. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Nah, just at the home of the Earth's Guardian, I am Dende." Dende said as he offered the man his hand. "How do you do?"  
  
"Uh..." The Announcer took the hand and shook it. His past years as the Tournament Announcer had exposed him to various strange things like dead warriors returning to life and meeting gods. "Okay I guess. What happened?"  
  
"Long story, you can call it an epic." Bulma said as she knelt down next to Goldheart and Chi Chi. "You guys doing okay?"  
  
"We're fine." Chi Chi nodded, "Goku seemed more relaxed."  
  
"Goku?" The Announcer repeated, "Oh... he's named after Goku."  
  
"No... He's really Goku, Goku Son," Bulma said as she held her head. "I still find this kinda funny, no offense Goku." Goku just lifted his head and let out a small woof.  
  
The Announcer's jaw dropped at the sight. Goku, one of the most amazing fighters he had ever seen and met, was now a dog. He exclaimed, "GOKU'S A DOG?! DON'T TELL ME LAZARUS DID THAT TOO!"  
  
"Not really," Kaioshin said as he came up. "Kyuushi and I did that and I wish I can reverse it. I can't reverse it on my own, I need Kyuushi's help and even if I can, Goku's too weak. He would die if he's changed back now."  
  
  
"Bummer," Krillian said as he knelt down next to Goku. "Sorry, buddy... hey, at least the others can know about this."  
  
"Wait, you knew about this," Bulma asked, insulted, "And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Well... Goku was in danger." Krillian reasoned as he rubbed his head. "You know that Lazarus would kill Goku or worse if he found out sooner."  
  
"How did you figure it out?" Bulma asked as she towered over the much shorter monk.  
  
"I learned it with Bardock," Krillian pointed to Bardock.  
  
"I was just looking for Kakarot –Goku-- and I found him," Bardock reasoned.  
  
"You knew too?!" Bulma screeched, "Okay, quick question, who here knows that Goldheart was really Goku?!"  
  
Hesitantly, the gods, Kai-Elect Gohan, Octavia, Bardock, Krillian, Goten, Trunks and Chi Chi rose their hands.  
  
"ALL OF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Vegita boomed and glared at Trunks. "Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I thought you and Mom were smart enough to figure it out. I mean, you were paranoid about the pets."  
  
"With good reason! The cat is Chi Chi's long lost dead mother and the dog is Kakarot!" Vegita growled and then glanced at Octavia. "Why were you messing with my gravity machine and all that other stuff?"  
  
"Oh come on," Chi Chi said, "Mother must have an excellent reason for messing with you. Don't you?"  
  
The group looked at the former mechanical cat and Octavia just smirked. "Vegita looks so cute when he's agitated." There was a group facefault and the Amazon just added, "What did you expect? Part of me was an actual cat and cats just love playing around."  
  
Ox-King patted her shoulder and said, "You never changed, Octavia. So, what have you been doing since you died?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much... serving the Kaioshin, delivering messages, annoying Saiyans, traveling to Hell... what about you?" Octavia asked.  
  
"Uh... I was raising Chi Chi and that was it." Ox-King shrugged, "So, are you alive again?"  
  
"No... I have to go back to the Next Dimension after this is all over." Octavia sighed as she looked down. She did love seeing her family again but she had a duty to her god.   
  
"Oh," Ox-King said as he looked down. He was far older than his wife now and weaker in many ways. So much changed for him, he didn't know how she might think of him after all this time.  
  
"Don't worry, I still care about you and when you die permanently, you can spend your time with me." Octavia said as she hugged the giant.  
  
Bulma watched the scene and focused on Kaioshin, "What about the Dragon Balls? How did Lazarus deactivate them?"  
  
Kaioshin shifted under the gaze and said, "Well... it's complicated. You see, in the Next Dimension, there is a realm where all of the Dragon Ball dragons from the various worlds sleep and regain their strength. There is a guardian that protects them. That guardian is the combined essences of various Gokus and Kakarots. In the Multiverse, we are connected in some way to our counterparts, that's why when a group of alternate counterparts get together, they think along the same way. Lazarus managed to strike Goku with an astral attack that ricocheted to the guardian of the Dragon Balls and... killed the Shenlong and Porgunda of this universe. The Dragon Guardian is right there containing the blast to protect the other dragons."  
  
"What does that mean?" Lunch said as she and the other Z warriors gawked at god of everything.  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan stepped up, "In other words, Lazarus used your Goku to hurt the Dragon Ball Goku and kill some dragons."  
  
"This is bad," Dende said, "If a Dragon is killed in the realm, they cannot be replaced! Not even with fresh Dragon Balls!"  
  
"We'll think of something." Piccolo said, comforting the child god. "We can rest after we leave this world."  
  
Kaioshin gasped as he looked up. "I think that may be a problem." He gestured upward to see a mysterious white shield.   
  
"We're being closed in!" Kibito realized as he focused. "I can't teleport out of it."  
  
"Damn it!" Kaioshin growled, "Not even my power is enough to penetrate it. If we don't get out soon, we'll be in the same situation as the dead Saiyans!"  
  
"NO!" Bardock screamed, "We have to get out of here. Now!"  
  
"Anyone got any ideas?" Yamcha asked around. Silence filled the Lookout.   
  
Vegita gazed around and then nodded as he powered up to Super Saiyan saying, "Leave everything to me."   
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma demanded as she ran up to the Super Saiyan.  
  
"Stand out of the way, Bulma." Vegita ordered as he raised his hands into the air. He strained and grunted as a white portal appeared over the group.   
  
Everyone gasped as they watched the powerful Saiyan poured his power into the portal. "Lord Vegita..." Bardock whispered in awe.  
  
"Gather together." Vegita ordered, "I'm going to teleport all of you to the Next Dimension. You... should be safe there."  
  
"Can you handle it?" Krillian asked as the group gathered together in one spot. He never thought that Vegita would do something so unselfishly. The first time he had met Vegita, the Saiyan warrior helped kill his friends and come very close to destroying the planet. How strange that someone so evil could change so much in just ten years.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and stared at him. **No, Vegita! Don't!** He thought out weakly.  
  
Vegita glared at them and said, "Oh shut up! I'm the Prince of Saiyans, the most powerful warrior here! I can certainly save your miserable hides!"  
  
The Kai-Elect Gohan frowned as he watched the warrior take deep breaths and focus again. **This is not good. Lazarus erected a powerful shield over Earth. Vegita would have to use every ounce of Ki he has and more just to penetrate it. The worst thing is that no one can even loan him more power. The power of the portal must come from within. But what else can we do?**  
  
"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Vegita ordered as the portal came down on the group. Whiteness surrounded the Z warriors as they flew through space.  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!" The Announcer, Suno, and Lunch screamed in horror as they found themselves hurtling through nothingness.  
  
"Oh relax, it's only flying!" Bulma snapped. **Honestly, some people are so tense.**  
  
"BUT, I NEVER FLEW BEFORE!" The Announcer screamed as he dropped his prized microphone. It fell into the vast whiteness making him even more nervous. "DON'T DROP ME!"  
  
The other warriors focused their Ki as they flew on. They never experienced teleporting like this before. Most of the time, they just appeared at the next place after a flash of light. Now it was like they were flying through space without any aid at all.  
  
Goku felt stronger as he felt his body being tugged through space and time. He was the most used to it, thanks to his own teleportation. **Don't worry about it, it's normal.** He thought to the other warriors hoping it would get through.  
  
Vegita winced as he felt his power drained in his body. He had never teleported so many people such a long distance before. Every cell in his body begged for him to stop and rest. The warrior ignored the pleas in his being and moved forward. He couldn't let any of them down; he was the Prince of Saiyans, and he couldn't fail. **Hold on, body.** He prayed, **Just for a little longer.**  
  
*****  
  
King Yemma was having a very bad day. The destined duel of the Angels was over and the good angels lost. What made things worst was the fact that his mother, Kyuushi, had vanished causing the various demons and gods to go berserk. The remaining Kaioshins and the Kai-Elect Gohan had been sealed onto Earth leaving the Multiverse without direction. Luna and the other servants of Kyuushi were busy trying to keep anarchy from ruling the Universe.   
  
Suddenly, a white portal appeared and a group of living mortals fell down onto the desk. They were in a small pile of tangled limbs and nearly crushed bodies.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"WILL SOMEONE GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY TAIL?!"  
  
"Sorry, Chi Chi."  
  
"Is this normal?"  
  
"Can you get off of me?!"  
  
"WHOSE FOOT IS ON MY BREAST?!"  
  
"Bark!"  
  
"OW! MY HAIR!"  
  
"Woo hoo! What a ride!"  
  
After a great deal of confusion and a few slaps on a couple of horny old men, the group finally got off each other. The Announcer sighed in relief as he straightened out his tie. "That was..." He looked up and screamed, "GIANT!"  
  
"Lord Yemma." The Kai-Elect Gohan said as he knelt down on one knee. "Sorry about the mess, we were escaping Earth."  
  
"Yemma? As in the Afterlife god?" Suno gasped in shocked. "OH MY GOD?! WE'RE DEAD!"  
  
"No we're not," Bulma commented as she pointed above her head. "If we're dead, we would have halos."  
  
"That's a relief. I don't think I can stand being dead a third time." Krillian chuckled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Third time?" The Announcer exclaimed as gawked at the short man. He knew that Krillian had died once when he was a boy after the 22nd Tournament, but he didn't know how he managed to die a second time. "What are you?! Some kind of cat?!"  
  
"Just lucky, I guess," Krillian shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
"Daddy?" Goten asked as he came up to Goku who started to stand up. He was worried about his weakened father. "Are you okay?"  
  
Goku nodded toward him and leaned up and licked his face.   
  
"He looks much better." Dende observed as he examined the dog. "The unique conditions of this dimension did him wonders."  
  
"That's a relief," Chi Chi said as she rubbed Goku's head. "I don't want anything else to happen to you."   
  
"Wait a second," Bulma said as she did a quick head count. "Where's Vegita?"  
  
The group looked around. "Lord Vegita!" Bardock exclaimed as he flew up and looked around. "He's not here."  
  
"DAD!!!" Trunks boomed as he flew off of the desk and into the long afterlife lines. "He didn't make it!"  
  
"The power of the portal is straining." Kaioshin confessed, "If the person making the portal overdid it, he might get lost in-between worlds forever."  
  
"Lost?" Bulma repeated as her jaw dropped. She'd known Vegita for ten years and while she didn't know much about his past before Earth, she knew one thing about him; he was overconfident in his power. "No..." She whispered as she dropped to the ground.   
  
Goku tensed up, ran off of the desk and dashed down the lines. "Dad! Wait!"  
  
"Come back, Goku!" Chi Chi screamed as she followed her dog.  
  
"Heel, Goku! Heel!" Trunks ordered as he ran after the two.  
  
"What got into him?" Yamcha asked as he picked up Bulma and flew after the three.  
  
"I don't know. Just follow him." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Hold still." Kaioshin said as he focused and the remaining group teleported off of the desk.  
  
Goku ran as fast as he could. His other senses were getting stronger in the portal. He knew that Vegita had come out of the portal but at a distance. He had to find him. Finaly, he reached a small bundle of clothes that looked like Vegita's. **Vegita!** He barked as he peeled off layers on the bundle.   
  
"Look! It's Vegita's clothes!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she and Goten stopped at bundle and the dog. "Good job, Goku." Chi Chi patted her husband on the head.  
  
"Is that Vegita?" Bulma whispered as she and Yamcha landed onto the ground. Trunks stared at the bundle trembling. The Ki he sensed was so weak and so small. With trembling hands, she picked up the bundle and removed the clothes. Her eyes widened as she saw what was left of Vegita. "Oh my, Dende."  
  
"Whoa..." Yamcha commented as his jaw dropped. "That's... interesting."  
  
Bulma nodded blankly. "Oh, Vegita, you are just impossible."  
  
*****  
  
**Well... look at the bright side, Vegita, you still have your marbles.** Goku commented as the Z warriors gathered at the Kaioshin castle.  
  
Vegita scowled as he tried to cross his arms. "Shut up, Kakarot. Personally, I prefer it when you can't talk."  
  
Goku sighed as he lay down his head onto the rug. **You don't have to be such a baby about this.**  
  
Vegita sweatdropped and growled, "In case you haven't noticed, I AM A BABY!"  
  
Goten and Trunks were watching their fathers talk and Goten said, "Sorry about your dad being a baby."  
  
"That's okay. Sorry about your dad still being a dog."  
  
"That's okay. I know that Dad doesn't mind so much."  
  
The Supreme Kaioshin of the Universe watched the group with great interest. They had been exiled from their planet, watched their loved ones get taken away from them by a madman, and changed beyond comprehension and yet they seemed to be taking it fairly well. Except for Vegita, of course, who obviously did not like being a baby.  
  
"Will you just relax, Vegita?" Bulma ordered as she picked up her now infant husband. "We'll figure out how to get you back to normal."  
  
Vegita just turned his head and pouted, which looked adorable on his face. He was small, with his long monkey tail back, and wearing an adorable sailor suit that he couldn't rip off.   
  
"It's not quite possible." Kaioshin sighed. "My power is being challenged as it is. Only an angel of creation can undo such a transformation, unless you can handle growing up naturally."  
  
"I'd rather die, again." Vegita muttered as he scowled, "Great, the only angel still alive is insane and the other four are lost in the Multiverse."  
  
"Hey, it won't be that bad." Krillian said, "I mean, we'll just wait for Gohan (our Gohan) and the others to come back and we'll kick some Lazarus butt!"  
  
"What about the captive Saiyans?" Bardock asked as he held the ring, the same ring that held his people's souls. "We have to find a way to free them."  
  
Chi Chi reached out and patted the Saiyan on the shoulder. "We'll find a way to bring them back. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Bardock smiled at his daughter-in-law.  
  
"What do we do now?" Yamcha asked the group. "I mean, do we just wait here or what?"  
  
"I'm afraid... that waiting might not an option," Octavia gasped as she limped into the room holding her side. Her long fiery hair was tangled up and her clothes were ripped.  
  
"Octavia!" Ox-King exclaimed as he helped his wife. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Octavia nodded as she sat down in an empty chair. "The other gods are being a pain. Apparently they like the idea of Lazarus taking charge."  
  
There was silence in the room and Bulma finally screamed, "WHAT?! You mean to tell me that Lazarus is going to take over this place NOW?!"  
  
Kaioshin smiled hesitantly and said, "Lazarus was the first being created by the great Creator himself. Some of the other gods felt that the Multiverse would be better if he was in charge instead of me and Gohan. And that brings up another problem, the rebel gods will take advantage of the lost angels' defeat and will go to great lengths to destroy them in their weakened state."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi Chi screamed at the top her lungs. She grabbed the god by the shirt and shook him. "My son is going to get killed by those rebel gods?! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!"  
  
At once, Octavia and every other warrior pulled the frantic woman away from god. After a small tug of war, Kaioshin managed to pull away and said, "I'm a little busy fending off the rebellion." **Why must all these Chi Chis be so crazy?** "I'm making arrangements to find your friends and family as we speak."  
  
Suddenly, a young Gohan came in leading a horse. He had limp human-looking hair except it had a silver streak in it. He also had a long white tail around his waist.   
  
"Gohan?" Chi Chi whispered as she came up to him.   
  
"Not the one you have." The young Gohan said as he gave Kaioshin a box. "Here you go. I had a hard time getting it past the rebel gods."  
  
"Thank you." Kaioshin noticed the staring warriors and explained, "This is another version of Gohan, and he's one of my knights."  
  
"How did you get that white streak?" Bulma asked noticing the odd highlight in the other Gohan's hair.  
  
"I got struck by lightning. Long story." The Messenger Gohan said as he bowed and left.  
  
Kaioshin held the box in his hands. "In this box are magical artifacts that will help you in finding the angels. They only work with living mortals so only you can use them. Besides, we'll be busy here."  
  
The warriors looked at each other and finally Piccolo spoke up, "So, what you are telling me is that we have to go off into various alternate worlds and meet insane versions of ourselves while dealing with rebel gods and possibly Lazarus himself?"  
  
Kaioshin nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Works for me." Piccolo said as he and the other warriors stared at the box, excited about the new adventure that would unfold.  
  
To Be Continued in the Next Saga...  
  
  
*****  
  
Okay, that's the end of this saga for now. Don't think that's the end of the story. It's still far from over.  
  
There will be new adventures and new powers.   
  
First of all, I'd like to thank Nadia Rose and Darkheart 81 for their major input and Nadia's permission for her characters. I'd like to thank all of the cool reviewers out there for the over 300 reviews given.   
  
Don't worry about the next series, it's being done as we speak.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Maria Cline 


End file.
